Forever After
by BellaNessieCullen
Summary: This story follows my trilogy post-Breaking Dawn. Its not essential to have read my first 3 stories but it might help in explaining some of the characters. This story is set 23 years after BD. Follows NessiexJake EddiexChloe ChantellexZio and their kids. More of an explanation inside.
1. September 2032: William

**Sorry for the long A/N but its needed for the first chapter.**

**This story follows the children of Renesmee and Jacob as well as Eddie and Chloe's and Pancrazio and Chantelle's daughters. **

**For those who have read my 3 previous stories, welcome back! For those new readers, welcome to the crazy life ive created for the Cullens. Any questions be sure to send me a PM or a review. There are a few characters you may be confused by. There will be explanations through the stories so just hang on and im sure you'll understand eventually, if not don't hesitate to contact me. It might help just to read the epilogue of 'Renesmee's Forever' as that explains the characters most involved in this story.**

**Im going to put the list of the kids here, it's also on my blog but it might be easier to see here too. **

**At the beginning of every chapter or memory I will put a date of when it takes place, as well as mentioning the age of the kids in the chapter, but you can work out the ages by using this list of the birthdays of all the kids.**

**Jacob/Renesmee****  
><strong>**William Edward Black – 5 May 2015****  
><strong>**Sarah Isabella Black – 10 June 2016****  
><strong>**Lauren Chantelle Black – 1 November 2017****  
><strong>**Anthony Charlie Black – 23 August 2022****  
><strong>**Zachary Masen Black – 23 August 2022****  
><strong>**Isobel Chloe Black – 17 September 2025**

**Eddie/Chloe  
><strong>**Holly Renesmee Cullen – 25 December 2015  
><strong>**Avia Chantelle Cullen – 24 March 2025**

**Pancrazio/Chantelle  
><strong>**Sophia Lauren Cullen – 18 November 2020**

**The first chapter takes place 2 YEARS after the epilogue. I will try and keep the story line progressing from then on. I know its confusing but any questions at all don't hesitate to ask me, I will try and mention all ages when I can. Im going to try and keep it as simple as I can but with the nature of how im doing this its bound to get confusing : /**

**September 2032 - William is 17, Holly 16, Sarah 16, Lauren 14, Sophia 11, Zac 10, Anthony 10, Avia 7, Izzy 6.**

**As I said at the end of my last story, I will not be updating as much as I used to. So please do not ask me to update more. **

**Twitter: BellaNessCullen**

**Blog: BellaNessieCullen. Blogspot. com**

* * *

><p><strong>WILLIAM<strong>

**September 2032**

It was a very cold day for September and I was running with the pack. I have been a wolf for 5 years now and a year after I phased I was made my father's beta. My dad was the alpha of the whole pack now, Sam had stopped phasing not long after I was born, leaving the pack to my dad. Kayleigh his daughter was my beta, if a beta could have a beta. She was always on my left and I was on my dad's left, on my dad's right was Leah; she used to be my dad's beta before I took her place. She willingly handed it down since she said she had enough of ordering the pack about. She had done it for a while when my mom was pregnant with me and my dad didn't have a lot of time to do all his duties.

I phased just before my 13th birthday. I had just gone through a growth spurt and I didn't even look 13 anymore. My parents were always watching me carefully, waiting for the moment I would explode. It didn't happen until April 2027. I wanted to go and see my best friend, and cousin, Holly but my mom wouldn't let me leave the house because there was a thick layer of snow covering La Push. There was a warning of black ice and she was being the overprotective mom and trying to keep me indoors. This only made me angry, Holly and I had a pact from when we were kids, and no one would keep us apart. We would be best friends for the rest of our lives. I tried to rebel against my mom and escaped to the back yard. She caught me and we had a confrontation in the back yard.

"William get inside the house this instant" She ordered me.

"No" I growled at her, I was shaking violently, I was just so mad!

"RENESMEE!" my father called out just as I felt my spine shiver. My dad was running towards us, he was taking his shirt off in the process. He kept his shorts on and when he reached me his palm came in contact with my chest. My breath was knocked out of me and I went flying backwards. Instead of landing on two feet like I was prepared for I was suddenly on all fours, and instead of my normal growl escaping my human voice box it was a menacing growl coming from a wolf. I gasped; only it came out as a whimper and I looked down to see two paws where my hands should have been.

I looked up, scanning between my mom and dad frantically. My dad had now pulled my mom over to the patio steps and my father was moving away from her. He phased right in front of me, his shorts shredding.

_Hey son_. He greeted me.

_Im a wolf. _I thought.

_Yep._ My father said with a wolfy grin.

_Hey kid! You phased._ I heard my uncle Seth.

_Looks like_. I mumbled in return, trying to get used to my four legs. My dad was running through what happened for the other wolves and Seth chuckled.

_Aw man he's a natural. When Jake did that to me I fell on my face_. He laughed.

_Why did my dad push you?_ I asked then.

_Because I was too close to Emma once. We were having an argument. It wasn't long after you were born. He pushed on my chest to save Emma from injury like he did you and I got thrown backwards, I phased in mid-air but landed on my face._ He explained.

_Damn_. I mumbled, seeing it from Seth's point of view._ Im glad you didn't hurt Aunt Emma._

_So am I kid. _He replied.

_So what do we do now?_ I asked grinning to my father. My mother was still standing behind him; she had her fingers in her mouth nervously chewing her nails as she watched me.

_Im fine mom_. I tried to say but it came out as a bark. The other wolves chuckled. I shook them off, I needed to get used to not being able to talk. I walked past my dad and over to my mom. I nudged her with my head and she smiled at me, dropping her hand to thread into my fur. I let out a purr as she stroked my head. It felt so nice.

_Still a momma's boy then._ Leah cut in.

_Shut up_. I mumbled and leant into my mom's hand. She giggled and leant down to kiss me.

"You're so small compared to Jacob" she said with a small smile. I turned to look at my father standing behind me and strutted over to him; I stood next to him and turned my head to see him. She was right, he was huge. I whimpered slightly.

_Not fair._ I mumbled and he laughed in return.

_You still have a lot of growing to do. You'll catch up. You may not be quite as big as me but you'll be bigger than everyone else, being the alpha's son and all._ My father explained and nudged my shoulder that barely came up to his. _So what do you say about going for a run? _He asked me.

_Sounds great!_ I said enthusiastically.

_Let's go then_. He said and turned to lick my mom's cheek. She giggled and wiped her face. He just grinned at her before we took off running.

Nowadays I ran with my brothers, but they didn't phase until a few months ago and they did it willingly and not out of anger.

Zac, Anthony, my dad and Leah were doing a quick patrol. Zac and Tony didn't always come on patrol but occasionally they liked to run, Leah was here because she never left Zac alone and my father and I ran patrol like this every evening. We were almost back home when Zac started to annoy me with his inner monologue.

_Running running running running running running running._

_ZAC SHUT UP! _I called out to my little brother.

_Running running running running._

_Zac I swear to god._ I warned him.

_Running running running. _I tried my best to ignore him but he carried on.

_Right that's it!_ I shouted. I lunged for my brother at my right wing and tackled him to the ground.

_Hey what did you do that for?_ He asked.

_You wouldn't shut up with your running running, we know we're running idiot._

_Boys._ I heard our father's voice call sternly.

_Dad he was being annoying_ I told him.

_Zac stop annoying your brother. Will it didn't call for you to attack him._

_I wasn't going to hurt him._ I murmured; stepping off my brother so he could stand back up. He was so small it was like attacking a rabbit. He shook his fur out and stood back in his position at my right. Leah, Zac's annoying imprinter, was still standing to the right of my father watching us. She scowled at me.

_Don't hurt him_. She ordered me. I rolled my eyes.

_I wasn't going to! _I repeated with a glare. Sometimes I think she forgot he was still my little brother.

"GUYS!" I heard from in front of us. We all looked to see my sister approaching. "Mom wants you all back" she said as she reached us. "Her exact words were. 'Get your brothers and father back, dinner is ready'" she said looking mostly at our dad, she then turned to us. "If you want food id go now, the girls are already digging in" she said. That did it. Zac, Tony and I were running back towards the house before Sarah could say anymore.

I phased behind a tree and pulled my shorts on.

"Hey Will look, we're walking walking walking" Zac teased. I nudged his shoulder that only came up to my elbow. Leah's arm appeared around Zac's shoulders and she pulled him into her side.

"Leave him alone" she told me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You leave him alone. He doesn't need you every second of the day" I told her, the way Leah acted around my brother really freaked me out. I had an imprint of my own so I knew what she felt with the whole protectiveness but she was just annoying about it. I loved play fighting with my brother, but Leah always had to interrupt it because it was getting too 'rough', she was worse than our mother.

"Leah" my father warned. I knew he didn't really like the fact Leah had imprinted on his son but he didn't really have a leg to stand on. After all he had imprinted on my mom when she was a baby so he had no right to be mad at Leah for doing something she had no control over.

We walked into the house; my dad patted my shoulder before walking over to my mom and wrapping his arms around her. I avoiding watching them and walked over to the kitchen table. Lauren was already sitting down waiting for her dinner. Tony and Zac sat down, talking with Leah and I did the same.

"Izzy" my mom called out.

"Coming!" my youngest sister called, I heard her running on the landing.

"Slow down!" my mom shouted, she clearly heard it too. Izzy was the clumsiest person I had ever met. Even running was dangerous for her.

She skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen. She took her place next to Tony just as our mom started dishing out our food.

"Where's Sophia?" she asked looking around the room. I frowned.

"Shes not here mom…" I trailed off. Sophia was my girlfriend, and imprint. She was the daughter of my mom's adopted cousin. We weren't blood related which I guess was the reason I was able to imprint on her.

"Chantelle said she was on her way over." She said with a frown. She placed the plates in front of us but I ignored mine and stood up. I followed my mom out of the kitchen and into the hall. She opened the front door and scanned the front yard.

"I'll find her" I told her, I walked over to the trees and pulled my shorts off before I phased. I started running towards her house, hoping id catch her on the way over. I didn't sense her being scared so I knew nothing bad had happened. That was the plus side of being imprinted, as the wolf, I could feel fear, should my imprint ever experience it. I caught her walking on the sidewalk; she smiled when she saw me.

"Hey" she said as I reached her, her hands reached for my head and she ran her fingers through my fur. I looked around to see if anyone was watching before I stepped away from her and phased back. She handed me my shorts and I slipped them on. I took her hand and started walking with her.

"My mom said you were coming over." I told her.

"Yeah, sorry im late. My dad needed me to do something, then I thought I'd walk over and enjoy the sunset than run" she told me.

"That's ok" I told her as we walked towards my house. "Are you staying tonight?" I asked her when we were nearly there.

"Yes if you want me to" she said with a smile.

"I always want you too" I laughed. She rested her head against my bicep.

"Then yes" she said, kissing my arm quickly before moving away again. I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I pulled her into my side and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I kissed her head just as we reached the front door.

"Sophia!" my mom called relieved.

"Hey Nessie, sorry" Sophia said, even she knew my mom worried too much. I couldn't blame her, she had 6 kids to keep track of, as well as 2 nieces and even Sophia was like a niece to her.

"That's ok" my mom smiled. "Dinner is ready"

"Thank you" Sophia smiled and moved out from my side over to the table.

"Sophia!" Izzy called, she climbed out her chair and ran up to my girlfriend to hug her waist.

"Hey" Sophia laughed, hugging my sister back. It was no secret that Isobel adored Sophia. She loved her; she even said she was her older sister and that she was married to her big brother. She knew imprints and what they meant. She knew our parents were married and imprinted so she assumed Sophia and I were married too.

"Isobel eat your dinner" my father told her. Izzy let go of Sophia to go and sat back down.

"Sit next to me, sit next to me" Izzy called patting the chair next to her. Sophia walked over to it and sat down. It was routine, Sophia always sat there when she came over to for dinner. I smiled at my sister as she bounced in her seat. I loved that she liked Sophia so much. It couldn't be said for all my sisters though; Lauren specifically didn't like imprinting at all. She thought it was creepy, she had only just accepted our parents as imprinters, and she hated seeing Zac with Leah and even found me and Sophia weird.

My mom placed some food in front of Sophia and everyone began eating.

The conversation was light, as it always is over dinner. School was mentioned, so was the pack and our vampire family. Our mom announced a hunting trip, offering us all to go. I turned it down, as did everyone else, including Sarah which i was surprised at, all the Cullen's were taking their annual big hunting trip, it had only been since Zac, Tony and I phased that they had allowed wolves other than my father to go with them. I only went the first year. I didn't really like hunting; I preferred cooked, human food.

I still hunted every now and then with Sophia, but she was the only one I did it with.

"Everyone else is going so that means Will, you're in charge. I want the kids in bed on time and them up for school on the Monday ok?" my mom asked me.

"Yes ma'am" I said and saluted towards her. It wasn't my first time babysitting my younger siblings. I knew the drill and yet my mother insisted on telling me every time her and my father left us for a night.

"Alright" she said to me, glaring off my cheeky smile.

"Are my parents going?" Sophia asked.

"I believe so, didn't they tell you?" my mom asked, Sophia shook her head.

"They probably assumed you would, that's ok, I'll just stay here" she said with a smile, my mom gave her a warning glance and she looked over to me.

"hey, she said it" I defended myself, it was no secret Sophia and I were intimate, my parents knew it, her parents knew it, it's not like we were two random highschoolers, we had an imprint binding us together. My parents were a little more lenient towards it than Sophia's, I think it was because my parents had been in exactly the same position before, Sophia's hadn't.

When they first found out Sophia and I had taken the next step, all four of them were pretty mad, they knew what happened with my parents and everyone was on egg shells for the next two months, expecting Sophia to grow a baby bump or something.

It was irrational since Sophia had been taking a contraceptive pill my great grandfather Carlisle had invented back when my mom was my age to stop her having anymore children unplanned.

"Just… don't be forgetting about your brothers and sisters ok?" my mom asked me warily. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes mom" I told her. I wasn't going to be spending the entire time with my girlfriend and ignoring my siblings, she should know me better than that.

After dinner I took Sophia back to her house just to get a few things, she wasn't originally planning on staying the weekend so now she needed to get a few extra changes of clothes and that.

"Hey kid" Pancrazio said to me as I came into the house.

"Hi" I mumbled I hated him calling me a kid. I was 17 technically and I had looked this way for 5 years, I was no more a kid than he was. He was only 6 years older than me.

"Hey!" Chantelle greeted me; she liked me a lot more than Pancrazio did.

"Hi" I said a little happier.

"I assume Sophia is staying with you this weekend" she asked.

"Yep" I said happily looking at Zio.

"Stop making him uncomfortable" Sophia's voice came from the top of the stairs. She appeared next to me in seconds and glared at her father.

"I didn't do anything. Have fun" he said rising his eyebrows before walking away. Chantelle rolled her eyes and kissed Sophia's forehead.

"Be good" she told her and it was Sophia's turn to roll her eyes.

"Bye mom" she answered before taking my hand and leaving the house.

"Bye" I called back but Sophia and I were already running back home.

Sophia was your run of the mill hybrid, or so it seemed to us. She had both hybrid parents which meant Carlisle was a little unsure about exactly how she would come out. Chantelle was pregnant a month, just like Bella was with Nessie and Nessie was with Sarah. Sophia aged 18 years in 7 and slept and ate human food, she also drank blood and had the speed of any hybrid, this left Carlisle assuming hybrids produced hybrids. Chantelle and Pancrazio never had another child to test that theory. I knew Sophia would like a younger sibling but at the same time she was happy for me and mine. She saw my brothers and sisters like her own, as they saw her like a sister too.

Especially Isobel.

"Ok, Leah is allowed round in the day, make sure shes gone by the time its dark, ive put lasagnes and some curries in the freezer for Sarah to defrost for you all to eat. She said she'd handle the food and make sure you won't all go hungry. The younger kids can stay up until 10pm tonight and tomorrow but Sunday I want them in bed by 8:30. Lauren by 9." My mom ranted to me as she was putting on her coat and shoes.

"Mom, my memory isn't as good as yours but I know how to take care of them. Stop it" I laughed. She smiled up at me and gave me a hug before she cycled around my siblings, as did my dad. Isobel clung to him refusing to let him go.

"Izzy its 3 days" he laughed patting her back.

"No don't go" she said into his shoulder, he walked over to Sophia and nodded towards her to take Isobel from him.

"You have Sophia all weekend to look after you, you'll have fun" he assured her as Sophia pried the tiny 6 year old from my father. She sighed and turned to hug Sophia. Sophia held her in her arms as we watched my parents leave. My mom blew us kisses before she shut the door.

"Do we really have to go to bed at 10?" Lauren asked.

"Not you, the younger 3" I told her. She grinned up at me.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and skipped into the living room. "Shotgun on the TV!" she yelled and Zac and Tony groaned as they walked into the living room.

"Go to your room, you've got a TV there" I rolled my eyes.

"Not a 42 inch one" they replied at exactly the same time. I rolled my eyes and walked back out to see Sarah talking to Sophia.

"We could ring them, see if they went? My mom didn't mention them" Sarah was saying.

"What was that?" I asked walking over to Sophia who was still holding Isobel in her arms.

"Holly and Avia" Sophia answered me.

"Well I assume they've gone with them, otherwise we would have been put on babysitting duty for Avia too." I mentioned and reached out to take Isobel from Sophia's arms. She was reaching out for me to hold her.

"Throw me" she giggled. I sighed and threw her up in the air before I caught her. She giggled and clasped back onto my chest. It was something our father always did, and he was a million times better at it than me but Isobel didn't mind me doing it when he wasn't here.

"Holly could be watching her sister" Sarah mentioned then.

"Well just ring them. Or use your ability" I told her and walked into the kitchen with my sister still on my hip.

Sarah had an ability close to my moms, but she could project without touch, she could also do it over a big distance, as long as she focused on the person she wanted to talk to.

Sophia had a power too, but hers was pretty useless, she had the opposite of her parents. She could give back an ability her father took and she could break someone free of her mother's compulsion. It also meant she was immune to Chantelle's ability, it was before I had imprinted on her that we found out what she could do.

It was 2022, I was 7 years old and Sophia had just turned physically 8. She was technically only 2 but she had been obedient up until then.

Chantelle had asked her to come home when Sophia had said no. They were at our house and it was getting late. Sophia refused to go and Chantelle resorted to using her ability rather than force. Only thing was it didn't work.

"Sophia Lauren, let's go" she ordered her daughter.

"No!" Sophia screamed, she was going into a full scale temper tantrum. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was kicking her legs so Chantelle couldn't get to her.

"SOPHIA STOP IT" Chantelle shouted out of frustration, she frowned when Sophia just continued kicking. "Carlisle" she said then turning to her grandfather with a frown still covering her face. My vampire family were here visiting us. They didn't live far away and our house was big enough for them to come and see us several times a week.

"Yes?" he asked rather reluctant.

"Shes immune to my ability. I just used it on her but it didn't work" she told him in disbelief.

"Interesting" Carlisle mused and stood up he walked over to the erratic 8 year old. "Sweetheart, you don't have to leave" he told her and she relaxed to turn to look at him. "I just want you to do something for me ok?" he asked and she nodded. "Edward." He said and my grandfather stepped forward. "Chantelle order your uncle to stand still, tell him he can't move at all until you say so" he told Chantelle, Chantelle nodded and did as he asked. "Now Sophia, sweetie come here" Carlisle said taking Sophia's hand and pulling her from the couch, he placed her in front of Edward who was standing perfectly still.

"I want you to look at your uncle Edward and tell him he can move again" Carlisle told Sophia.

Sophia frowned at him before shrugging and looking at Edward.

"Move" she told him and he gasped as he took a step forward.

"I thought as much" Carlisle mused.

"She has the same power as me" Chantelle said astounded.

"No. she has the opposite power from you" Carlisle told her then turned to Sophia. "Now tell Edward to stop moving again" he added.

"Stop moving" Sophia ordered my grandfather. He took another step towards Sophia.

"See? She can only break through your power." Carlisle told her.

"Shes your kryptonite" My father said then. Chantelle looked down at her daughter shocked.

"I wonder if she has the opposite power from Zio too." Carlisle said.

"I vote for not trying that out" Nessie said then. "Im not volunteering to lose my ability. I doubt anyone else will"

"I will" Lidiya said then coming into the room. I grinned up at her. Lidiya was like a big sister to me my entire life. She was always there.

"What?" Chantelle asked then, her voice scared.

"If she can return my ability we know she has the opposite" she answered. Lidiya was almost fully grown now. She was physically 15 if not older; she only had another year or so to go.

"But your ability is lethal; it's not a very safe thing to do" Chantelle told her with a frown.

"Pancrazio will be here, he can take it away again if she manages to give it back."

"And how will you know you've got it again?" Chantelle asked sceptically. I didn't know Lidiya's ability so I was suddenly curious as to why it had Chantelle so scared.

"I'll be able to sense it" Pancrazio cut in. "she won't have to use it, I'll be able to feel it"

"But then you're going to have to risk yourself taking it away again. You want to go through that pain again?" Chantelle asked Lidiya.

"If it means we find out about your daughters abilities, yes. If she can't return it then I won't have to go through it." She answered.

"Alright but outside" Chantelle said then. I ran over to the window to watch Sophia, Lidiya, Pancrazio, Chantelle and my great grandfather in the back yard.

"Alright Sophia, look at Lidiya and try and return her ability to her" Zio told his daughter, she frowned at her father before turning to Lidiya. She was a good few feet away from her. Her face scrunched up as if she was concentrating.

Moments later Lidiya gasped and collapsed onto her knees.

"No" she said staring at her hands.

"It's alright" Zio said walking over to her. "Lie down" he ordered her and she did as he asked. He touched her then and Lidiya let out a cry of pain. I had no idea what he was doing to her but I ran for the door. I had no chance though because my mom had hold of me in her arms, stopping me from going outside. I sighed in frustration; I had no chance of getting out of her arms. I looked to the window again; Lidiya was now sitting up, Chantelle had Sophia in her arms, keeping her from going anywhere near Lidiya.

"What's Lidiya's power?" I asked then. I may have been only 7 at the time but I knew when someone was frightened and half my family were. Lidiya was also petrified of her own power.

"She kills with one touch. One touch and you're dead. Your uncle took away her ability when she was only a child to stop her from hurting anyone else" my mom answered.

"Who did she hurt?" I asked then, catching onto the fact my mom had said 'anyone else'.

"No one" my mom answered quickly. She had clearly said too much and she didn't want me to know. I frowned in frustration that I wasn't going to be told.

As I found out later Lidiya had killed her entire family. My uncle had taken away her ability because she had asked him too, she had no control over it and she hated killing people. The reason she collapsed onto the floor that evening was because the guilt she felt came flooding back along with her ability. She could feel the power she had and hated it.

It was that night we found out Sophia's ability. She didn't use it often, the only she really used was the one to get out of her mother's compulsion.

"Yeah they've gone with them" Sarah said coming into the kitchen to find me getting some food. "Do you ever stop eating" she asked me with a disgusted frown.

"Nope" I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Im going to my room, I'll make sure the kids are in bed if you and Sophia want to hang out" she said to me with an eyebrow raised. I chuckled slightly and put Isobel on her feet.

"Yeah alright" I answered just as Sophia walked in.

"Not too loud I can hear you" Sarah warned me. I rolled my eyes at my little sister.

"We're not gunna have sex. Get over yourself" I informed her. She just grinned and I took Sophia's hand leading her up the stairs.

"We're not?" she asked when we reached my room. I laughed at her and turned to kiss her deeply. My hand caressing her face.

"Ive been waiting to do that all day" I sighed and rested my forehead against hers. She grinned up at me and slowly opened her eyes.

"Me too" she barely whispered. I sighed before kissing her forehead and stepping away.

"I think it's best not to tonight" I told her then. She was still standing in the same place.

"Huh?" she mumbled a little bit disorientated.

"Sex" I reminded from where my TV was, I put in Sophia's favourite movie before getting it all ready. I walked over to my bed and held my arms out for her. She slowly walked over to me with a smile on her face and sat down on my lap. She curled into me and we watched the entire movie.

"I want to say goodnight to Sophia!" I heard my little sisters voice complain after the credits started to roll on the movie.

"Shes spending time with William; you can see her tomorrow" Lauren said to Isobel.

"But I want to say goodnight!" she complained to her older sister.

"Izzy you can't," Lauren said strained, she knew never to disturb Sophia and I unless it was an emergency, just like we weren't supposed to disturb our parents in their room at night unless it was an emergency. It was a way of stopping kids walking in on you being... intimate with your partner. That was beside the point though; I always locked the door if I planned anything like that with Sophia.

Sophia moved from my lap and over to the door, she opened it and I saw Isobel turn to look at her, her little face lit up and ran to hug Sophia's legs. Sophia bent down to pick her up and hugged her to her chest.

"Sorry, I was trying to get her to go to bed" Lauren said.

"That's ok. We were only watching a movie" she informed her.

"Night night Sophia" Isobel said into Sophia's shoulder.

"Goodnight sweetheart" she replied and kissed her forehead before letting her down. Lauren held out her hand and Isobel took it without argument, she waved to me and I smiled back.

"Sarah and I are heading to bed too, so we'll see you in the morning" Lauren informed us before putting Isobel to bed. Sophia turned to face me, stepping inside and closed the door before locking it.

She went over to the TV to turn it off and started changing into her sleep wear. I watched her before pulling my own shirt off and climbing under my covers. She turned out the light and came over to me. I held the duvet open for her and she climbed into my bed and curled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her and soon fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>A little insight into the normal runnings of the Black household. I will vary from each childs point of view. Ill be doing the oldest 3 Blacks then Sophia and Holly, after that im up for requests :)<strong>


	2. October 2032: Sarah

**Thank you for the response on the first chapter! Means a lot to see a lot of old names reviewing.**

**And big thanks to the new readers too, especially prettygurl610 who read all my stories in 2 days and sent me an adorable pm. **

**Farren: keep an eye out, ill be posting them tomorrow or the next day I promise! :)**

**Im going to try and update every Sunday, whether it's a chapter of this story or of my others, I want to try and get something out to you once a week from now on, in case you haven't noticed these chapters are a little longer than I normally post anyway so it sort of makes up for the fact im not updating as much.**

**Hope you enjoy this... it's a bit of an insight into what Jake's like with his daughters and the ultimate dating issues, a little bit of drama next chapter with Lauren.**

**And happy birthday Meryn :)**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH<strong>

**October 2032**

"Boys!" my mother called yet again. I was sitting in my bedroom studying for my history exam and I was finding it ridiculously hard to concentrate with my mom shouting for my brothers.

My youngest brothers were trouble makers, Zac more than Tony but he led him on. My mom always told me that Zac reminded her of her best friend Zac all the time, they shared more than just a name. The younger kids never actually met Zac, he left the US not long after Lauren was born, but I remember him quite clearly, thanks to my vampire side. He always seemed really friendly and he would often play with me and William. I always saw him as the 'cool uncle' he seemed young, and when I look back, I guess he was, he was only 18 which is considerably younger than most of our other uncles. He left when Lauren had just turned 1, he went back to England where he had spent half his life. Apparently he and Aunt Esther had a thing and he was still in love with her and she didn't love him. Esther and Lidiya had moved permanently to the US, when Holly was born my family realised the connection between them and Esther decided she would stay here for Lidiya's sake, Lidiya loved us all and it gave her a sense of family and love. She and Holly have always been inseparable; Lidiya was the one that everyone loved. She was closer to our ages than anyone else in our family and was still classed as a kid to all the oldies, even though she was 20 now. Lidiya was always there throughout our childhoods, the older kids remember her more. William, Holly, Lauren and I were all born within 3 years, the younger kids had so many older brothers and sisters Lidiya was just thrown in there with us. But we 4 remember her being the cool older sister the most. I knew it was nice for Holly to have her there, my aunt and uncle left a huge age gap between Holly and Avia, which meant Holly didn't have a sibling growing up like Avia did, she had Lidiya though and they were exactly like each other; in their vampire moon pool genes that is, personality wise they were completely different, and yet they fitted perfectly. Lidiya was a shy quiet girl where as Holly was outgoing and loud. Lidiya wasn't shy with us but her mood changed whenever someone else was in the room with us. It was like she felt most comfortable with us because we didn't view her as a child.

Holly and I idolised her growing up. Thinking back, she was our world. Every time she entered the room we'd be there in a second flat giving her a hug and telling her about our day. I think it made her happy knowing we loved her so much, she lost her siblings when she was little and we gave her a reason to wake up in the morning again.

Holly and I are pretty close too, but not nearly as close as she is with my brother. They were the 'first borns' as they like to say. It's never really irritated me, im sort of a lone wolf. I enjoy my own company more than others, although that doesn't go for my grandmother, ive often been told I am my grandma Bella reincarnate. I like all the things she likes and ive been told I even look like her, I don't see it personally but my uncle Eddie said I reminded him of Bella and Nessie in one. This and the fact we both love Wuthering Heights brought me and my grandmother close. She was more like my best friend than my grandmother. The same goes for my mother, she, Bella and I could spend hours doing stuff together. I don't know what it was but I found myself most comfortable in their presences. There was one other person who I enjoyed but I didn't really get to spend a lot of time with him, Ben, a boy in my school who was my best friend, not that my father liked it. In fact if it wasn't for him I was sure Ben and I would be a little bit more than just friends but I knew I was still only 15 and my father would have a heart attack in his old age if I started dating. I hung around with my brother and cousins just to dilute the time with Ben, not that I didn't mind the company of my brother and cousins but sometimes I would love it if I could just give into my physical age.

My dad was ridiculous when it came to boys. It got on my nerves a little but I never spoke up because I knew it would hurt him. He was trying to protect us and I knew that, which is why I never argued with him on the subject. He said that the only time us girls can date is when we are technically 18. He doesn't care if we're physically 18, we have to be technically, i.e. 18 years after our birth, he has to have met the guy before we go on a date and he has to meet either grandpa Edward or uncle Eddie for a 'mind scan'. The only exception is if any of us are imprinted on, then we're free to do whatever we want.

Honestly, it seemed so prejudice but I knew his intentions come from his heart. He never wanted us to be hurt and so unless we have some wolf binding magic on us, boyfriends are a no go area until we're mature enough to be able to handle that.

I was ready since I was 7, just like my mom was but I never dared question my father's rules. Now im coming up to 16, its been getting at me, I mean ive known Ben for 3 years and he's met my father, Edward and Eddie a bunch of times. I hated that he still hadn't dropped the rules on me. Ive been their golden child, all the others have given them problems one way or another, I never questioned my parents and I always did as I was told, I loved that I was treated like an adult but then I hated that it didn't include being able to date.

"Zachary Masen and Anthony Charlie!" My mom was still calling my brothers. They had left the kitchen a mess and had left my mom to clean it up.

_Guys come on. Just clean the kitchen for mom_. I placed into their heads in the room 3 doors down.

I inherited my mom's ability to place my thoughts into someone's head, except mine was a million times better as I could do it over a distance. The only down side was I had to be conscious, where as with my mom if you touched her hand you'd see her dreams.

I heard their bedroom door open and a collective sigh before they made their way down the stairs. I smiled at myself.

_Good boys._ I told them and continued my work.

It didn't last long because my phone buzzed and I couldn't let it sit there without seeing who was calling me.

I saw Ben on the caller ID and I felt a little giddy as I answered it.

"Hey" I answered with a smile plastered on my face.

"Hey so my sisters having a party this weekend. I was gunna wait to tell you in school but then I thought you could ask your parents' permission now. You wanna come?" he asked me.

"I'll go ask. But yeah I do" I smiled and walked out my room, I walked down stairs to see my brothers in the kitchen and my mom with her arms crossed over her chest watching them.

"Mom" I said and she turned to look at me. "Any chance I can go to Bens this weekend? His sisters having a party" I told her.

"His sister is 21" she said with a small frown.

"Yeah?" I asked more of a question, I didn't know why her age mattered.

"Will there be alcohol?"

"probably but I won't drink any I promise" I begged her, I prayed that for once in my life id get a chance to be the age I am and not the age I was meant to be.

"Will there be boys?" I heard my father ask coming in.

"No dad, it's a nun party… of course there will but It's not like im gunna come home pregnant or anything" I said then glared at my mom, just to make a statement. After all she got pregnant the first time she had sex.

"Sarah" my father warned with a sigh.

"Oh please. Just this once. You never let me do stuff. Im 18 I should be allowed to go have fun with my friend" I almost moaned. This was the first time I had ever stood up to my parents and even though I hated disobeying them, I was going whether they liked it or not. Their eyes widened in shock. I had never questioned them before.

"I say you should let her go. Shes right, shes been an adult longer than any of us and you haven't treated her like a kid for years. Shes never disobeyed you like us lot have, Sarah is the vampire daughter you always wanted mom, repay her for her good behaviour and let her go out with the guy shes liked for 3 years. You've met him, he would jump in front of a bullet for her and yet you won't give him the chance to take care of her. You always say shes the most grown up, mature and wise of us all, give her a chance to prove it. I realise you may not find my opinion valuable, after all im not a father so I don't really know what you're going through, but she is my baby sister, I wouldn't be so supportive of this if I hadn't done my own research and If I hadn't spent the last 3 years watching them together." my brother said entering the conversation, I knew his speech had been quiet enough for Ben not to have heard on the other end of the phone. My parents watched William carefully.

"You remind me a lot of your uncle; Eddie was always good at persuading me with relationship stuff. He stopped me ripping your fathers head off quite a few times" my mom told my brother, he beamed a smile at her, clearly he liked that he reminded my mom of our uncle.

"Alright" my father sighed to me. I beamed a smile at him. "But listen to me Sarah Isabella, the day you come home pregnant is the day Ben dies" he warned. I rolled my eyes.

"Im sure if grandpa had said that to you you would have just ignored him." I said to him.

"No, I was actually very respectful of Edward's wishes, I would never have gone behind his back and insulted him by corrupting his daughter, everything in my relationship with your mother before we were married went through Edward most of the time, and even then it was initiated by your mother, I never pushed her to do anything and I certainly wasn't prepared to make love to her before we were married, I knew Edward saw honour in waiting and so I wanted to prove myself worthy of his respect by following his values; but that doesn't matter because im not talking about me. Im talking about you. Im nowhere near ready to be a grandfather and I mean it. Your mother and I aren't even finished having our kids" he added. My eyes widened.

"You're not?" William and I asked at exactly the same time my mom asked 'we're not?'

"No I mean, Isobel is only 6. It seems like yesterday she was born, shes only a baby, im not through with being a father so I can't be a grandfather yet." He recovered himself.

"You're old enough to be one." I winked at him.

"I am not." He scowled. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I promise daddy, I won't make you a grandfather. Although you might want to repeat that warning to your son" I said and wiggled my eyebrows a bit.

"William and Sophia have already received my warning" my father told me before looking to William.

"So you give me permission to date?" I asked hopeful then.

"Only Ben" he told me and I beamed another smile.

"Thank you" I giggled and gave him a hug. He groaned in frustration but wrapped his arms around me, holding me in a hug. "I love you daddy" I told him, just to enforce the fact id always be his little girl.

"Love you too" he whispered before pulling away. I then turned to my brother who was smiling.

_Thank you big brother._ I placed in his head.

"Anytime little sister" he grinned at me.

_Really… what you said was sweet, and I love you too_. I grinned and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Just don't make me regret it" he told me and walked away.

"Ben?" I asked then into the phone.

"Yep" he replied, sounding distant. "Sorry I was talking to my sister." He then said clearer.

"I can come!" I beamed at him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep" I giggled and made my way back up the stairs.

"That's great! Well it's at 7pm but I'll let you know if anything changes tomorrow. I can't believe your dad said yes" he laughed. I smiled to myself and lay down on my bed.

Ben and I continued to chat long into the night, I went to bed just after midnight and was fresh and up the next morning, excited for school.

Going to school I was giddy, you'd think I was a child high on chocolate cereal or something.

"You gunna ask out Ben today?" my brother asked as we got out of the car.

William, Lauren and I were all in high school; Lauren was a freshman whereas William and I were now seniors. Even though I was a year younger than him I was posing as his twin, even if we did look nothing alike. Our birthdays were around the same time anyway so it wasn't a huge stretch; William was just a year older.

The younger kids were taken to school by our mother every day, Isobel had started the 1st grade this year, and Zac and Tony were both in the 5th grade. Avia, Holly and Sophia were also in school, Sophia and Holly attended the 12th grade with William and me and Avia was doing a year in the 5th grade with Tony and Zac before skipping a few to keep up with her growing.

"Yes" I smiled excitedly to my brother.

"What do you mean ask out Ben?" Holly asked coming out of her car and meeting us in the car lot.

"My dad gave me permission to date Ben" I said a little too excitedly.

"Really?" she asked shocked.

"Yup" I replied, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"Aw man, im older than you and im scared stiff to even mention the subject to my dad." She laughed.

"You haven't known a guy for as long as Sarah has, I think if you build a friendship first and then ask your dad about it, he'll be ok" William said to her.

"You're kidding right? The only way I'll get a boyfriend is if dad scans his mind, if_ you_ approve, if uncle Jake approves, if grandpa approves and if Emmett doesn't find something to make fun of and then, if he manages to pass all that, he's gotta get through Jasper and spend an hour or whatever keeping his emotions in check. I have no chance" Holly grumbled.

"Hey at least you have forever. It could be worse. You could be human and only have a certain amount of years to find a guy that isn't going to be scared off by all that" Lauren said then.

"Let's just hope someone imprints on you. Then dad can't say shit about who he is." I told her. She just scrunched her face in disgust.

"I'd rather die alone than be imprinted on" she mumbled.

"It's not that bad" Sophia chimed in as she took William's hand. He turned to smile widely at her.

"Yes it is" Lauren pretended to choke on her own fingers. I nudged her side but wrapped my arm around her shoulders in comfort.

"Sarah!" I heard Ben's voice call out. I smiled when he ran over to me; he hugged me and pulled away quickly. Ben was tall, not as tall as my brother or father but he was average, 6 foot 3 and slim, he had a crazy fast metabolism that meant he could eat like a horse and stay thin, he didn't have a lot of muscle but it didn't mean he was stick thin, he was sexy thin. I liked it, of course I could never tell anyone that. He had dirty blonde hair and amazing blue eyes, he also had a smile that lit up my world.

I was smitten and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Hey" I grinned.

"What no proposal?" Lauren teased.

"Shut up" I warned her. Ben looked over confused.

"Not even a kiss" my brother chimed in. I shot him a warning glance and Lauren and William sniggered between themselves.

"What?" Ben asked. I sighed and turned to Ben.

"Excuse my excessively annoying siblings. They're just teasing us" I told him taking his hand.

"Why?" he asked then.

"Because my dad gave me permission to date. That's if you want to of course" I added, suddenly hating the fact I had to do this in front of my siblings and cousins.

"Really?" he asked rather shocked.

"Yeah" I answered carefully.

"That's great!" he sang and pulled me into his side.

"Really?" I asked now.

"Yes now I can officially call you my girlfriend" he grinned and kissed the side of my head.

"Awww" Sophia cooed from my side. Lauren pretended to choke on her fingers again and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sarah can I talk to you please?" the cheerleading coach said when she noticed me coming in.

"Sure thing" I said dropping Ben's hand and walking away from my siblings and over to the coach. She led me into her office and she sat down behind her desk.

"I want to start try-outs on Monday. We need to replace last year's seniors and I'd like you to help me decide as the new cheerleading captain." She said. My eyes widened.

"Really?" I asked a little too excited; this day was just getting better and better. I had been a cheerleader since I was a freshman, it was just a thing on the side, I never really bragged about it, and I was sort of the one girl you wouldn't expect to be a cheerleader, I was the opposite of what a stereotypical cheerleader was but I loved it all the same. My family always told me it was the one thing that separated me from my mom and Bella, they never did cheerleading or dancing or anything like that, whereas Lauren and I loved it. Lauren was much more open about it than I was though; I tried to come across as a bookworm than a dancer.

"Yes Black, you are the most prestigious out the group, you've shown commitment and determination, you have a great sense of leadership and you're great at coming out with new routines. I think you have exactly what it takes to be the captain."

"Wow, well thanks, I would be honoured" I said to her and she smiled at me.

"You're welcome, now I expect a lot from you, a lot of time and effort into making our squad the best."

"I understand" I told her with a nod. I was already going through things I had to do in my head.

"Then I'll see you at practice this afternoon. I need you to hand these out to those you think might want to try out, throw them on the notice boards, that sort of thing" she said handing me a bunch of fliers.

"Alrighty" I said with a grin. "Thanks again coach, I won't let you down"

"No prob, I know you won't. You're dismissed" she informed me and I left her office. I noticed I was already late for my first lesson so I got there as fast as I could.

It was History and the teacher loved me anyway so I knew I wouldn't have her glaring at me every second of the lesson before I got a chance to explain.

When the lesson ended I made my way up to her desk.

"Im sorry I was late Miss Easthope the coach wanted to see me about cheerleading" I explained.

"Not a problem Sarah, I understand" she told me warmly before dismissing me.

I went through the rest of the day, handing out the fliers and posting them on lockers and such. Somehow word had gotten around that I was the new captain, I got a lot of congratulations and well done's throughout the day. They were mostly by juniors and seniors and the cheerleading team so I assumed it was circulating the common room, designated just for juniors and seniors.

"Sarah!" my sister called as I was making my way to my 3rd period.

"Hey" I greeted her.

"What did the coach want? Did she tell you the try outs? I can't wait" she told me with a smile.

"Yep, they're Monday after school but guess what?" I asked my little sister with way too much excitement.

"What?" she laughed at my mood.

"Im the new captain of the cheerleading squad" I beamed.

"Really?" she asked returning my excitement.

"Yep" I grinned.

"That's great!" she enthused and pulled me into a hug. "Oh! That means I'll definitely get on the squad!" she said after pulling away.

"Well…." I said carefully, her smile dropped.

"What?" she asked.

"I still have to judge you like I judge the other girls; I can't be biased just because you're my sister"

"But you know how good I am!" she whined.

"I know Lauren and that's what should get you onto the team, your talent, not your connections. Of course im going to say yes but it's not just me who decides, the coach has an input too" I told her carefully.

"Alright" she said a little down.

"You're still gunna get on though; no way is coach going to miss an opportunity with talent like yours. And she knows, as my sister im gunna make you work your butt off" I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Well that's good. I gotta head off to English. See you later" she said and we parted for our lessons.

The day went by in a blink of an eye. I was sort of like a zombie going through the day, I always had a smile on my face, suddenly ecstatic the way things were turning out for me, people suddenly looked at me like I was their idol, the freshman's would stop and stare at me in amazement and they'd be muttering, 'is that the head cheerleader?' 'Is that the popular girl?'

Honestly, I liked this new found popularity but I didn't want people getting too close. There was a reason I kept to myself and my siblings. I was a vampire, I didn't want people finding out about me, or getting the slightest idea I may be different. With everything that was going on I didn't get to talk to Ben much, lunch time I was swarmed with the cheerleading squad asking me questions and little girls asking me if I could let them on my team. By the end of the day I was relieved to get to go to practice. Lauren came along to watch for a while, it wasn't always an accepted thing for people to watch us but the coach understood she was my little sister and since I took her home she had to stay anyway and shed only be on her own. That was our excuse anyway, Lauren could easily go home with Holly but she wanted to stay and watch the cheerleaders, we had only been back at school a week and hopefully starting next week she'd be a cheerleader herself. William often went home with Holly, since Sophia was a cheerleader too, honestly I thought she was going to be the one to get cheer captain but as I found out later she had actually turned it down and nominated me for it. Initially I felt hurt that I wasn't first choice but then I thanked my cousin and she reminded me quietly that it wasn't the only time she was going to get to be cheer captain, after all we didn't know how many times we'd be going to high school in the future.

Even though Sophia was definitely the most popular girl in school she had to be the sweetest girl I knew. She was everything you wouldn't expect from the most popular girl. She was popular for being amazingly nice and considerate and not for being a mean girl, sure she was strikingly beautiful and that played a part in it too but her and William had been together since freshman year and no boys ever really approached her. There were a few cases but as soon as they caught sight of my brother they ran a mile. Freshman's often try it out but it normally dies down by Christmas.

My brother was good at keeping his cool but there was the odd time he got angry at his girlfriend's pursuers. The first time he lashed out was in freshman year, and although we were all physically the ages we were now we easily passed as 14 year olds. Sophia and William had tried to make it clear they were a couple, they were constantly holding hands and doing minimal PDA but some boys just weren't getting it.

Ethan Cooke was one of those boys. He had tried to pursue Sophia the day she arrived. He was a junior at the time and clearly loved the whole blonde and beautiful thing. Sophia had striking blonde hair and blue eyes, something that set her apart from us as her 'cousins'.

"Sophia baby" Ethan called, Sophia and I had been just putting out books in our locker. Sophia groaned next to me. "Hey" he grinned and wrapped his arm around Sophia. I growled slightly and sent him a death glare. I tugged Sophia towards me protectively. She was only a child really, I saw her as my younger sister in many ways, and she was also my brother's imprint.

"Stay away" she glared at him.

"Come on sweetness. I think you need to give me a chance"

"She has a boyfriend" I growled and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah she could do better" he said.

"Oh please." I laughed. My brother was an amazing boyfriend to Sophia, you wouldn't be able to find another as devoted and loving as him, not without an imprint involved anyway.

"Come on babe" he teased and grabbed her hips before pulling their lower halves together. Sophia hissed and pushed him backwards; using a little bit too much strength he was thrown into the lockers opposite.

"Do not touch her" I heard my brothers voice bound down the hall. It was in between lessons so there were dozens of kids around. My brother was shaking as he strode down the hall. He stopped in front of Ethan and gripped his neck in his hand before lifting him from the floor. Ethan squirmed in my brother's gasp and I think he realised then how strong my brother actually was. I mean he was big, thanks to his werewolf gene and had muscles almost as big as our fathers but he had never shown off his strength before.

"William" I warned him. _Calm down, you need to protect our story._ I reminded him, if he phased in front of a bunch of high school kids the wolf would definitely be out of the bag.

"Apologise to my girlfriend and then promise you will never do so much as look at her again" my brother growled.

"Sorry!" Ethan gasped and I looked down to see his pants now had a dark patch.

_You're so mean!_ I gasped in my brothers head.

"Promise" he told him holding him at arm's length so he was nowhere near the now ripe smelling boy.

"I promise" he chocked and William dropped him onto the floor. Kids were laughing around us and Ethan was clasping at his own neck but I was only focused on one thing. My brother shaking violently in the hall. I reached my arm across to try and calm him.

_Calm down_. I placed in his head and then looked to Sophia_. Give him a hug_. I told her and she snapped out of her gaze and nodded before wrapping her arms around William. He instantly relaxed and returned her hug.

"William Black!" a voice came down the hall; we looked to see the principle marching towards us. Oh boy.

Ethan sniggered on the floor.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, you wet yourself" some kid laughed from the crowd and everyone joined in. Ethan blushed and dropped his head. I suddenly felt bad for him, but he got the awakening he needed.

William did get in trouble but after explaining why he did it, the principle said he wouldn't be expelled as long as served his time in detention and went to the counsellor for 3 months for his anger. Our parents weren't impressed at first but when my brother explained, my father completely understood and said he probably would have done the same had it of been him and my mom. Luckily my parents didn't find it fit to punish him too like the principle recommended.

That day I saw what being in high school could be cruel and I was determined to keep to my own.

Now a days William is much better at keeping his cool, he rarely even acknowledged the boys that stared at his girlfriend. He knew none of them stood a chance with her so it was more comical than anything else.

The weekend went by in a flash, including Ben's sister's party and it was Monday again.

Lauren had been practicing her routine all weekend, and she insisted I had to stay away, originally I was going to help her out but now I was captain we both thought we should play by the rules and have no involvement.

The try-outs were great and we got a few good girls for the squad, including some reserves. I was beaming when we went home but I couldn't tell Lauren she had made the team. I didn't want to spoil it for her and so I tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Oh come on, please" she begged me on the way home.

"Nope not telling; I can't" I told her. Coach was the one that finalised the team but I was pretty damn sure Lauren had gotten in. Coach Williams and I had discussed the girls we each wanted and we both wanted Lauren.

Tuesday morning the list was up and sure enough Lauren Black was there.

"That's unfair! Shes the captain's sister of course shes gunna get on the team" I heard a girl complain and I cringed slightly, I hoped this wasn't going to happen.

"She was good though" her friend argued.

"Yeah but that's probably because her sister trained her and told her what to do. It's not fair" the girl replied.

"I don't think so, you know, I heard Sarah tell coach that she hadn't seen the routine before the try-outs" the other girl defended me.

"well of course shes going to say that, it's her sister, shes going to help her get on the team"

"I don't think so. Lauren is really talented. You can't deny her extensions are amazing and she has a flare, that can't be taught. She's done that herself, plus Sarah Black never lies, shes the perfect student"

"No one is perfect. I still think it's unfair" the girl complained again but I just smiled, her friend had proven her wrong and I really wanted to know her name.

"Hi" I smiled at them coming over from the corridor joining onto the one they were in.

"Sarah" the girls gasped. I smiled at them.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl that was smiling and not the girl that was slightly scowling.

"Hannah Richards" she told me and by her voice I could tell she was the one defending me and Lauren.

"Well I couldn't help but over hearing and im thankful you think of me that way. I was telling the truth when I said I hadn't seen Laurens routine beforehand and I had no part in my sister's preparation; we're just 2 girls that love cheerleading. The coach was the first to mention her in our discussion and I was just agreeing with what she said, I didn't really play a part in Lauren getting on the team, she would have made it even if I wasn't captain." I told them and the other girl nodded slightly. "I just wanted to clear that up" I told them and bid them farewell.

"See I told you" Hannah told her friend when I was out of human ear shot.

School was great for me and the cheerleading squad was going great. It wasn't so great on the boyfriend front however. Ben and I were 'together' and he called me his girlfriend but we were still like we were before. I was waiting for him to ask me on a date or something but it wasn't happening.

"Ben are you going to ask me out or what?" I asked one day out of frustration. We were in my bedroom doing some work together.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I told you my dad had dropped all the rules, so why haven't you asked me out?" I asked.

"Oh" he mumbled and dropped his pen.

"Do you not like me anymore?" I asked confused.

"No it's not that" he said quickly. "I like you a lot, it's just…" he said trailing off.

"Please tell me" I begged, I needed him to explain because it was driving me crazy.

"Ive never had a girlfriend before" he said.

"I know that" I said frowning, I had been the only girl in his life other than his sister in the past 4 years, he confided a lot in me, including the fact he had never dated.

"Well… I don't know what im doing. Im scared im gunna do something stupid and you will leave me" he said quietly. If I was human I might not have fully understood his sentence. I smiled slightly, careful not to laugh and then shuffled over to him.

"Ben, ive never dated either. You know that. Ive never even had a guy hug me who wasn't related to me. I have no one to compare you to and I have nothing to expect from you and even if I did, you should know im not like that. I love you for you, I would never compare you to anyone" I told him quietly. He looked up with a smile.

"You love me?" he asked and I think I might have blushed slightly.

"Yes" I mumbled, 4 years hadn't gone towards nothing that's for sure. His smiled widened.

"I love you too" he told me and I smiled back. "So you wanna see a movie or something?" he asked.

"I'd love too" I smiled wider at him.

We continued our work and I was now perfectly happy with my life; for now anyway.


	3. December 2032: Lauren

**This chapter doesn't really have flash backs, purely present day storytelling, I wanted to really get across Lauren's personality and her role in the Black household.**

**Farren, the extras will be up soon, I apologise profusely, I lost the original scripts of them, I think they were on a memory stick I lost but I will rewrite them this week and they'll be up before the next chapter of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>LAUREN<strong>

**December 2032**

Being the middle child was great but it also got on my nerves. I liked being the middle kid because I wasn't the oldest so things weren't expected of me, but then I wasn't the youngest so I wasn't protected by cotton wool like Isobel was but I was always the one that got blamed too; it couldn't be the older kids because they're too 'mature' and it couldn't be the younger ones because they were just so innocent. Ok half the time it was me but it still frustrated me, my brothers were just like me in the fact they loved rebelling against our parents but sometimes they wanted to push things a little too far and id have to try and stop them from getting in trouble. I often shared the blame with them. It was normally either me or them doing the bad stuff anyway. We were the 'trouble makers' the other 3 were the 'perfect' ones but that didn't mean they were subject to different rules. Sarah, Isobel and I were still not allowed to date until we were 18. My dad had let that go for Sarah since she was physically 18 and had been for a long time but I knew for certain Izzy and I had no chance.

The thing was I really liked this boy in my school. I was in the same school as Sarah, Holly, Sophia and William now but since I was 3 years younger I didn't hang around with them. I had a best friend already, Kayla and a potential boyfriend, but I knew I had no chance.

Remember I said before about being a trouble maker? Yeah… im the complete opposite of my older sister, although we both love cheerleading we're totally different people, shes mostly like our mom and im mostly like our dad. Right down to my rebellious streak. I decided to break the rules and im currently in punishment for it. A whole month house bound, I can't even run around the gardens or go swimming in our pool or play tennis on the courts. I could only leave for school and even then I had to be led to my class by my sister and at break and lunch times I had to have someone with me to make sure I didn't go anywhere near Eric.

Let me explain why…

Eric had asked me to go to his house for a 'date' and instead of saying no like I should have, I said yes and told my parents that I was going to Kayla's. Luckily neither my grandfather nor Uncle Eddie was around to tell I was lying. I made it all the way to Port Angeles where Eric lived. He invited me in and we watched movies, ate chocolate and marshmallows, tonnes of candy and drank sugary drinks. His parents were out and since his brother was in his room playing World of Warcraft we were practically alone.

I really liked Eric, a lot and I knew he liked me. We started chatting and laughing and things led to others. I never expected to be kissing him but I was. On his couch and he was leaning over me with my back to the cushions.

He was kissing my face and my shoulder and touching my waist and thighs, when he reached for his top I had alarm bells ringing in my head.

"Don't worry, we're just going to have fun" he grinned and continued to kiss me when his shirt was off.

He was touching me in all sorts of places that made me tingle with delight. Just as I was getting into it the door slammed open. I flinched and so did Eric. I saw my grandfather standing there, his face blank but I could tell from his eyes he was furious.

Uh oh.

"Lauren Chantelle, home! now!" he ordered me. I sighed and pushed Eric away from me. I was only called Lauren Chantelle when I was in trouble, a lot of trouble, my family used it a lot as if Lauren-Chantelle was my first name and Lauren was just a nick name, according my birth certificate it wasn't so it kind of annoyed me when they called me it like it was.

"Sorry" I cowered at Eric. He shrugged.

"It's ok, I'll see you tomorrow" he told me with an adorable smile as he pulled his t-shirt back on. I straightened out my clothes and walked over to my grandfather. I didn't look up at him I just walked past him to see my grandmother standing outside. She had her arms crossed and was looking at me with disappointment. I just ignored her and started walking down the street. My grandparents stood either side of me in silence and walked at my pace to the outskirts of Port Angeles, my grandfather then pulled me onto his back and he ran me back home with my grandmother following. When I reached the house I saw my father standing outside the door with his arms crossed.

I was furious now. Clearly my father asked my grandfather to check up on me, the fact that he didn't trust me hurt, the fact that he sent my grandfather of all people and that he caught me doing that with a boy was damn right embarrassing.

Ok so I had lied to my parents but my dad could have sent my mom or something, he could have thought better about it and handled the situation differently.

My father had no right sending my grandfather to check up on me and 'Kayla'. I stormed into the house and banged the doors as I went up into my room before my dad had a chance to talk to me. I pulled the lock across and put my chair up against the door just in case.

"LAUREN" he roared at the other end of the door. "Open the door" he told me. I ignored him and walked over to my bed. I ducked underneath it and pulled myself through the hole. Zac and Tony had been playing baseball in their room when Zac had hit the wall so hard that it broke through the other side. Our parents were out at the time and so they asked me if I would help cover it up. I moved my bed over to the wall and now I had a secret passage way to my brother's room. I knew it wouldn't take long for my dad to break through my door. I lay on one of my brother's beds waiting for him to find me gone.

Tony was sitting at his desk and I just put my finger over my mouth as if to say 'be quiet'.

"Lauren Chantelle!" his voice echoed around the house.

"Woah Jake what's going on?" I heard my mother ask.

"She and Eric have been getting a little too close for 14 year olds. Shes a kid!" he said to her, his voice still raised. I rolled my eyes, I had turned 15 a month ago.

"Did they have sex?" my mom asked.

"No but they nearly did." He growled.

"They didn't actually do it though right?" she asked.

"No but if Edward hadn't of stopped them they would have. He was taking his clothes off and kissing her all over" he said with disgust.

"Lauren sweetheart can I talk to you please?" my mom asked then as she knocked on my bedroom door. I didn't answer. I knew my mom was going to be mad at me, shed just say it in a more civilised manner instead of my dad who was going to shout and scream at me.

"maybe-" Tony began but I shh'ed him. I walked over to his window and opened it. I looked down and my heart did a little flip. It was a long way down.

"Lauren you can't jump" he hissed. I scowled at him, since he had given away my position. I ran to lock his door before moving to the window again.

"How the hell did you get in there? Lauren come out. I don't want to break down the door. I just want to talk to you" my dad shouted. I cringed and sat on the ledge of the open window.

"Dad shes gunna jump out the window" Tony called. I groaned and gave my brother a death glare.

"LAUREN!" my mom cried, her voice was panicked. The door snapped and I saw my dad's angry face just before I jumped.

I remembered to bend my knees and land carefully. I then took off running into the forest.

I didn't get very far, but I really wanted to clear my head.

I was expecting my mom to reach me first, or my dad in his wolf form, taking my top in his mouth and dragging me back or something but it was Sarah. She pulled me into her chest and pulled us onto the floor. I sighed and held my sister in a hug.

"You're so silly you know that?" she asked me. I rolled my eyes. Yeah yeah.

_Mom and dad only love you. They only wanted to talk to you_. She placed in my head.

"No dad wanted to murder me." I corrected her.

"He's a little touchy on the whole, having sex at 15 thing. Don't you think you're too young?" she asked me.

"Mom was 7 when she had sex for the first time" I told her. She sighed and positioned me to look at her.

"Mom wasn't physically 7 though. She was an adult, she was married" she emphasised.

"Will had sex when he was 14." I then said. "And he's not married."

"He and Sophia are imprinted, it's the same thing" she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"No it isn't. It's stupid. Imprinting is weird and wrong." I told her.

"I know you think it is but you'd feel differently if you were imprinted on" she told me.

"Yeah well that's not going to happen, and I hope it never does. You're not imprinted and it doesn't freak you out" I told her.

"Because im old enough to see the different sides of it. When you're older you'll see why imprinting is so amazing. That's another reason I know you're not ready to have sex. You need to grow up more. William was forced to grow up fast, you haven't been"

"I wasn't having sex you know. We were doing some stuff but we weren't going to have sex. I probably wouldn't have let it get that far." I told her then; it came out more of a whisper.

"That's good. I think you need to tell dad that."

"I just don't like the fact he has double standards. Its ok for mom to have sex at 7 cos it was with him, and its ok for his son to because he's a guy but when it comes to his daughter it's a no go area.. It's just so unfair." I sighed.

"I know" she said stroking my hair. "But that's dad for you and from what ive heard a lot of dads are like that. Grandpa was with mom and Uncle Eddie too."

"Yeah" I mumbled and moved from my sister's lap to sit next to her. "He let you though, you're not 18 yet and you and Ben are together"

"Ive been physically 18 for nearly 10 years. Im 16, that's old enough in dads eyes I guess, ive been the grown up kid for a while now. I was the first of us all to reach maturity, I was the first to be accepted into the 'adult club' and I am a hybrid, I think mom felt a little bit hypocritical with me because she knew she was married by the time she was 8 years old. You're human, therefore they're gunna be stricter with you, im sorry but that's how it is. Isobel will be the same, so will Tony, unless he imprints." She explained.

"I guess."

"It's hard for them, having to raise us all when we're all so different. You have to give them some slack. It's not like they had years to prepare for us all. We all kinda came suddenly. They're only trying to protect us, they love us all so much and only want us happy and safe." she told me.

"yeah I know" I said then with a sigh, I saw her point and I was now feeling bad for betraying my parents, it just seemed so wrong that they were determined to treat us like normal kids and keep the vampire/werewolf thing out of our lives as much as possible when they don't do it half the time, especially not with dating

"Come on, I think you need to apologise to mom and dad." She said and stood up, she held out her hand and I sighed as I took it. She pulled me up onto her back and I giggled as she ran me back home. I loved getting piggy backs from Sarah or my vampire family, the rush felt amazing.

We arrived back in a few seconds; after all I didn't manage to get very far.

"Will you protect me from dad?" I asked, suddenly scared that our dad was still going to be angry.

"Of course" she said and helped me off. She took my hand and we walked up to the back door. We found our parents with our grandparents in the main living room. Sarah stepped inside first and I reluctantly stepped in behind her. All heads turned to me and I was fixated on my dad's expression, he was trying to be calm.

"Im sorry daddy." I said with a sad voice. "Im sorry I lied and betrayed you. I was an idiot but sometimes your rules get me frustrated but I realise you're only trying to keep me safe" I said to him my eyes locked with his. His lips twitched into a small smile and he nodded.

"As long as you understand what you did wrong." He said standing up. "Apology accepted Lauren" he said coming over to me. I stepped behind my sister a little bit more and his face scrunched up. I didn't think he was going to hurt me but I was waiting for him to yell.

"Please don't be scared of me, I know I can get angry but I'd never hurt you, you know that right?" he asked then. I nodded to him as Sarah stepped away. "Im sorry for putting such strong rules on you girls but I don't want you to get your hearts broken and be in that pain." He said with a frown and I suddenly wondered when he had had his heart broken, was it before my mom? I looked over to my grandfather quickly and he gave me one quick nod before taking my grandmothers hand. I turned back to my father.

"I know that daddy." I said before hugging his waist. He returned my hug and kissed my head.

"I love you Renny" he told me, I smiled at my childhood nickname and pulled back.

"Love you too."

"One thing though, you're grounded for a month for lying to us, and for not telling us about the hole in the wall and for jumping out the window and running away." He said sternly. I sighed and nodded, I accepted my punishment, at least he wasn't punishing me for being with Eric; it was the other things. I looked away from my father and turned to my mom. "Im sorry to you too mom" I said and her smile then turned to me. My mom worried way too much and I probably would have given her a heart attack if she found out I wasn't at Kayla's before my grandfather.

"I forgive you sweetie" she said and I smiled before going over to hug her too.

"Thank you" I said into her hair.

"What for princess?" she asked.

"For being my mom" I told her then.

"Aw baby" she chocked and I knew she had tears in her eyes, we hugged tighter and I moved to sit next to her.

"Im stupid, I shouldn't have betrayed you guys, I realise that. I just really like him and I just let things go further than they should have." I told her in a whisper. I looked to see it was unnecessary though as my sister, grandparents and dad had left. She hugged me tighter and pulled me onto her lap, I was a little bit too big but not big enough to make it uncomfortable, luckily I had inherited my mom's height. I fit on my mom's lap without it looking like I was swamping her. I loved moments like this though, just getting to be with my mom alone, with so many siblings and family members it was rare to have time like this with just my mom or just my dad. We were silent for a while before she spoke.

"You know you remind me the most of me?" she said as she stroked my hair. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked in an awed whisper. I had never been told I was anything like my mother. It was always 'you're so much like Jake' 'you're the female version of your father' 'you and Jake are exactly the same'

"Out of the girls, I know people say Sarah is like me the most, maybe in looks but the way you do things and your reasoning behind them is very me" she whispered back and kissed my forehead. I snuggled closer to my mom.

"Really?" I asked breathing in her sweet scent. I often wondered how much it would intensify as a vampire. It must be sickly sweet, I liked being human, it was just perfect.

"Yep" she whispered into my skin. I smiled slightly.

"People say im like dad" I told her.

"I know they do. And some things you are. Your vocabulary, definitely. Sometimes you sound just like him. But then other times you remind me of myself. In how much you care for your siblings no matter how much they annoy you. The fact you would go to the ends of the earth to keep them happy. The way you love children and your family. The fact you want to grow up quick. I know I literally did but I always thought I would wait until I was officially 18 to get married. When I was a child I had no idea how strong an imprint could be. I was married at 7 and a mother by 8. I look back now and wish I was able to wait a while to have children. But then I wouldn't have the children I have now." She told me, with her calming voice that made everything feel ok. "When I hit 7 I was thrown into this whirlwind of having to grow up so fast and I didn't mind it, I had forever to do all these things why not start now? My body was telling me to do them and so I did. You've been gifted with being able to grow normally. Don't waste away your childhood like I did. Please baby, I watched Sarah grow as fast as I did and I can't believe my parents went through that knowing they couldn't have any more children to watch grow. At least I knew I could have more human children. Just take childhood as it comes, I don't want my babies growing up fast. I feel so guilty for doing that to my parents. They didn't have me as long as they should have." She almost begged me; I could feel her hot tears falling on my head as she held me tightly.

"I promise momma" I whispered to her and hugged her tighter to me. I never wanted to hurt my mother and I hated seeing her cry. She was my world.

"Mom?" I asked when I was certain her cries had lessened.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I hope im as good as being a mommy as you when im older. You're the best mother in the world, I know its difficult raising us all, with us being so different but you're doing great you know." I told her before looking up. She smiled down at me, the face of my childhood and another tear fell from her eye before she kissed my forehead again.

"Thank you my little princess, im more than positive you will be a wonderful mother when you're older" she told me. I smiled up at her. "You know I love you right? I know it can be crazy in this house, having 5 siblings, I know sometimes I forget to tell you but I hope you know I love you so much." She told me, I smiled and looked up to her again.

"I know, and I love you too" I told her and she smiled down at me before giving me a kiss.

"Mother is god in the eyes of a child." My grandfather's voice came into the room. I didn't move from my mother, I just turned to look at him.

"Pardon?" my mother asked.

"It's actually a quote from a movie that was released the year you were born. It's always stayed in my head, every time I saw you and your mother together, and then from seeing you with your own children I am always reminded of it." He answered. I rested my head against my mother's chest again. I could see what he was saying and it was right.

"Sorry I interrupted your moment, seeing the way Lauren was looking at you I just had to say it" he said with a smile.

"It's ok, ive got some homework to do anyway" I said pulling myself away from my mother and standing up. I gave my mom a kiss and my grandfather walked over to the couch and sat down next to my mom as I walked out.

"Are you ok?" I heard him ask.

"yeah, I just got emotional, I can't believe all my kids are so grown up, it seems like yesterday William was starting to walk" she said as I reached the stairs, their conversation went out of my range as I made my way to my bed room.

I noticed my dad fixing Tony and Zac's bedroom door as I walked to my room. I sighed as I collapsed onto my bed, as my body made contact with the mattress my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out to see a text from Eric.

_Hey, hope you didn't get in too much trouble, let me know if you're still alive. I hope I'll see you tomorrow._

I quickly replied telling him I was alive but grounded and placed my phone on the side table.

"Laurie!" I heard my sister call.

"Come in Izzy" I told her, she was the only one that called me 'Laurie', honestly I hated it but I could stomach it coming from my 7 year old sister.

"Can you read me a story please?" she asked me, she held it out to me with her two hands and I smiled at how adorable she looked, her curls hanging over her shoulders and her big brown eyes staring at me.

"Sure" I said and moved on my bed to give her room. A smile lit up her face and she ran over to me. I laughed when she tripped but landed on my bed, there was a split second when her smile dropped and her eyes widened, as if she was waiting for pain to hit her but she giggled and continued to climb onto the bed. I took the story from her and she crawled onto my knee and shuffled around to make herself comfortable, I laughed again and kissed the back of her head before I opened the book and started reading to her. I loved reading to my little sister, she was my world; my whole family was. I loved kids and I had the most patience with Isobel, Sarah was close behind but she would only interact with Isobel if she was the one initiating the contact, I loved going to find my little sister and just hanging out with her. I was always her first pick to read a story to and I made sure I found the time to read to her, my parents did it too but sometimes they'd have things to do and Izzy would come to me. The only other person who had as much patience as me was Lidiya, she was our older sister figure, more so when we were growing up but shes still around. She was supposed to attend high school with us but we couldn't get the documentation ready in time and so she was starting next semester as a transfer student who was our 'cousin'.

I couldn't wait until Lidiya started because she was coming into my grade. Even though she was years older than all of us, I didn't have anyone with me and Lidiya thought it would be best to start the first year so she could stay in high school for as long as possible.

Izzy fell asleep on my lap that night and I had to get the help of my dad to get her into her bed without jolting her awake, we then had to change her into her pyjamas in which she woke up for but only briefly. I kissed my baby sister goodnight and left her with my dad.

"Good night sweetie" my mom said to me before going into her room.

"Night" I answered making my way into mine.

I showered and changed for bed. Normally id put one of my favourite movies on to watch before I went to sleep but I had things to think over. I had to think of a way to break it lightly to Eric, no matter how much its going to hurt me, I couldn't be with him yet. I would probably have just snuck around with him but talking to Sarah today and then my mom, I couldn't do that to my parents. I didn't want something bad to happen and then to feel bad for betraying them, I didn't know Eric as well as Sarah knew Ben. I couldn't go off the basis of knowing he would never hurt me or push me into anything.

I would wait, at least until senior year. If I still new Eric then, maybe we could work something out. Providing I could get it past my father that was. I had 3 years to think of a way around his rules and I was going to make sure that I wouldn't go through the whole of high school without a boyfriend. I didn't have forever like most of my siblings. I was human and I was aging and eventually I would die. I didn't want to spend my life alone and wishing I was immortal.

I was determined to make the most of being human.

* * *

><p><strong>I know there hasn't been much with Eddie and Chloe and so its Holly's point of view next chapter and a little insight to how Eddie and Chloe are as parents, of course I still have to introduce Avia properly too :)<strong>


	4. March 3033: Holly

**Sorry for the wait. Ive had a month of exams and haven't really had a chance to write. Its also much easier to forget when im only updating once a week. Ill try to keep it more on my mind. Ive put a big note over my computer reminding me. **

**Extra's that were requested a while back are finally on my blog.**

**Im going to start putting surnames since it might help, this is of course, Eddie and Chloe's first born, who you met very briefly at the end of Renesmee's Forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLY CULLEN<strong>

**March 2033**

We were on the way to my uncle and aunts, by 'we' I mean myself, my mother and father and my younger sister Avia. My father's sister was my Aunt Nessie, we saw them nearly every day and they were always there throughout my childhood. I loved them almost as much as my parents, they were very much my second parents and I knew now that Nessie especially saw Avia and I almost like her own children, we weren't just her nieces. We were her family.

"Uncle Jake!" Avia called and ran towards him, he lifted her onto his hip and she hugged him. To say Avia loved our uncle was an understatement, she adored him. I don't really know why to be honest, maybe it was because he was so big and strong and the word 'protector' surrounded him but she loved it when he threw her around too. She was coming up to adolescents, physically, but she was so much more of a kid than I was at her age.

My sister and I were just like any other sisters, most of the time we acted like we hated each other but in reality I loved her to the ends of the earth, and when she wasn't getting on my nerves 95% of the time we were pretty civil with each other. We both looked past what we were and our parents treated us as humans and so we acted like them. The only difference was we aged slightly faster, we were immortal and we drank blood.

Avia didn't really like what we were; she would usually go as long as possible before feeding, I knew my parents hoped it was just a phase but I knew differently. Avia and I were connected in ways no one could imagine, it was almost scary. Sometimes it felt like Avia and I were the same person, I felt it with Lidiya too. I felt what they felt and I knew what they thought, as well as the reasons behind them thoughts and emotions and pain they experienced. So I knew how Avia felt about being what she was. She actually hated what we were. She knew about the good vampires and the bad vampires and I knew she was glad that we were the good vampires and so was our family but Avia never really bonded with them like I did. I adored our vampire family, whereas Avia was much more comfortable with the human half of us all. She would enjoy spending time with our aunt Nessie and Uncle Jake more than our grandparents. That didn't mean she didn't love them though, she adored them as much as any child loves their grandparents but I could feel her excitement being a whole other level when she'd see Jake or one of our cousins. She had a better tolerance to half vampires than full vampires; the only exception was our mother. Even though she was a vampire, she was the one that carried us, gave birth to us, cared for us, helped us and loved us unconditionally from the second we were conceived. I think Avia was too young to understand fully that she was being a bit of a hypocrite in her own head.

All these things were never said out loud of course, only Lidiya and I really saw the thoughts and feelings of Avia. Even my father didn't know the full depth of Avia's childlike/adult mind. I once had a conversation with Lidiya about my sister, I was curious as to whether I was like that at her age and it was interesting to see that we're not all exactly the same.

"Not really," she had answered me, we were in my bedroom reorganising my cupboard. "You were more grown up, Avia reminds me more of myself when I was younger, I was the youngest of my siblings too. I was kept very young, even though I only knew them for a year, we were all mentally older at one years old, I just never ever acted like it, I was kept young even though I understood most things. It wasn't until I killed my family that I was forced to grow up fast. Esther tried to keep me young but my own guilt was eating away my innocence. The only time I started feeling peace was after Pancrazio took my ability and then you came along. Avia is very much like I was before I left Italy. Shes one of the youngest of all the kids, I remember Nessie telling me that Chantelle was kept young too. It's just how it is I guess. The first borns are forced to grow up quickly, you feel like you have to be the big sister to your younger siblings. Which is right, it's very important Avia has someone to look up to but it means Avia won't take that huge step that you did. William did the same, as did Sarah. The other kids are just like Avia in that aspect. Avia still acts very young, even though shes probably not far behind us mentally. She doesn't want to grow up, ive seen that." She answered me I nodded in agreement. I knew Avia didn't want to grow up. I had seen that too.

"Do you wish you could have stayed the younger sibling?" I asked carefully, I knew Lidiya didn't like talking about her family but we shared so much I was going to end up getting it from her anyway, I knew her too well, just like she knew me. She shrugged not looking up, I felt sadness from her and I regretting speaking.

"Sorry" I said quietly, I knew it was still a tough subject, even after 19 years.

"That's ok. In the sense I wish my family was still alive yes, but then I would never have known you or Avia so I am glad I became the older sibling" she told me finally looking up to smile. I smiled back.

"That's how I feel, Im glad you're here because growing up would have been a million times harder for me but then I wish you still had your family, sometimes I feel the pain when you think about them and it makes me sad to think you suffer that when it wasn't your fault"

"It was my fault Holly, Im the one that killed them. But I don't blame myself; I blame the hybrids that took over from the Volturi. I was just a little girl and I was so frightened. My parents did their best to calm me but thinking back I wasn't even one years old. But they didn't see it like that, they don't understand who we are and they were scared of me. They assumed we followed their growth pattern but they were wrong. I wasn't as advanced as they were at one year old. I was still very much a baby and they were threatening me like I was an adult. I didn't have control of my power and I lashed out; regrettably on the most important people in my life. Im just glad I never hurt Esther. I think I would have died in my guilt if it wasn't for her." she answered then. I could still feel the sadness from her and I stopped what I was doing to give her a hug. She chuckled slightly before sighing and returning my hug. "You are my family now. Im happy" she said to me before kissing my head and pulling away. I smiled up at her and we continued our work.

Ever since then I had really took notice in Avia, Lidiya was right, Avia was fully capable of adult feelings and conversations but it was as if it was suppressed. I noticed the way the 'adults' treated Avia, as well as Isobel, Zac and Tony, in comparison to Lauren, Sarah, William, Sophia and I and it was as if there was a divide between us. I knew Lauren was on the line in between the two groups but she tended to fall onto the grown up side more.

Avia seemed happy enough being treated like a child, despite the fact that she was quickly becoming an adult.

I walked up to my uncle and aunt with my parents, my mom and aunt Nessie greeted each other with a hug and then my dad and aunt did the same.

I left my parents with my aunt and uncle and bounded up the stairs and to my best friends bedroom.

"I hope you're not doing your girlfriend in there, the holl-ster is coming in" I teased through the door and opened it. William was just lying on his bed watching TV. He was grinning at the door as I came in.

"Hey" I smiled at him. I ran over and leapt onto his bed. I did one of those dives where I landed on my side facing him.

"Hey Holls, I thought I heard your sisters enthusiasm to see my dad" he smiled.

"Heh yeah" I smiled back. "It's lucky im a daddy's girl otherwise I think my dad would get jealous" I laughed. He smiled back at me.

"I think you're right"

"So where's Sophia?" I asked then. He shrugged and I raised my eyebrows. "You guys having a fight?" I teased nudging him.

"No" he frowned and nudged me back, causing me to fall off the end of the bed.

"Damn William" I scowled and climbed back up. He was laughing.

"Sorry" he muttered. I nudged him again and he narrowed his eyes at me. "Last time we got into a fight, you got hurt." He reminded me. I laughed, he was right, last time we were on his bed like this we were 11 years old. I had just slowed down in my growing and he had caught up with me. We were closer than ever and were just lying on his bed talking, we got into a play fight where he pushed me too hard, causing me to be flown into the wall. It was the first time he had shown his werewolf gene; he had pushed me so hard that I was knocked unconscious. And that doesn't happen a lot, especially not to me.

Lidiya had been babysitting us at the time and ran upstairs to see what the commotion was about. I was only out for a few seconds and was sitting against the wall rubbing my head.

"Sorry Holly" William gasped and was fussing over me.

"Im fine" I mumbled and tried to get up just as Lidiya appeared.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Im fine, Will is just a bit strong" I laughed and gave my cousin a nudge, mostly to tease him but he was also getting annoying with his arms around me in a continuous hug.

"What happened?" she asked coming over to me, she helped me sit on the bed and moved my hand that was holding my head.

"We were play fighting but will hit me a little too hard and I flew into the wall. It was by accident though" I quickly defended my best friend.

_You sure? _She asked in my head.

_Yes._ I answered and played her the scene.

_Alright, you not feeling any pain?_ She asked I shook my head,

_You'd be able to feel it yourself if I was_. I reminded her, Lidiya was like me, exactly like me. Avia, Lidiya and I were the only ones of our kind, having an older sister figure who had been through everything I had was great and I loved Lidiya as my own sister.

She kissed my head and stood up.

"You'll be fine" she smiled. "Im going to have to tell your parents though" she informed us and I frowned.

_I need to tell Nessie and Jake about his strength_. She informed me, I nodded understandingly_. _They'd be interested to hear William was gaining strength.

Nearly two years later my best friend had become a wolf, and imprinted on our cousin, only she wasn't our cousin through blood like William and I were cousins. He and Sophia were inseparable, you'd think I would be jealous but I knew my best friend needed someone like Sophia to keep him in line, I couldn't do it forever.

I loved that William had found happiness with Sophia and he still found a bunch of time to spend it with me, we were his two favourite girls as he would often say. You'd never catch him say it in front of his sisters though. The only problem with Will having a girlfriend was it made me want a boyfriend. I had never thought much about boys before now, I always had William, although we were never romantic, since that would be wrong on so many levels, he filled the gap of wanting a boyfriend. Now he had his time split I wanted to split my time too.

It wasn't as if I hadn't had offers, in fact, in school boys loved me when William wasn't being overprotective, it's just the fact my dad was ridiculous when it came to who I could date or not. He insisted on meeting them before any dates, this was just another way of saying 'I want to read his mind to make sure he wants a real relationship with you and not just sex'.

Having a mind reader as a father _sucked_. I loved him, ridiculously so, in fact I was a complete daddy's girl but it meant I never got away with things, Avia could never blame stuff on me and I could never blame stuff on her, we could never sneak out and we could never lie. My mom would know where we were with her ability even if we could somehow get past our fathers mind reading. Having a tracker and a mind reader as parents really took the fun out of childhood.

Jake was just as protective as my dad. Sarah and I were both physically 18, both adults in our own right and ready to leave childhood behind but our fathers just wouldn't let us. I swear my father and Jacob were really the same person, they agreed on pretty much everything, including their daughters dates. Sarah and I hated it, but we knew they were only trying to protect us. We would often just have a girl's sleepover eating chocolate and marshmallows and watching romantic movies, fantasising about the day our fathers would see us as adults and not children.

The fact was, we were teenagers technically, not just physically. I was 17 and Sarah was 16. We didn't have long before we were actually 18 and I wondered how things would change then.

Sarah was another best friend of mine; in fact I had grown up with William and Sarah for as long as I can remember. William was my best guy friend, but sometimes I needed a little girl time. Jake had recently let up on Sarah and allowed her to date her long-time friend Ben. Although I was extremely happy for them I felt I was being left behind, William had a girlfriend, Sarah had a boyfriend and I was left single.

After we spent some time at the Blacks we headed home and I decided I would suck up to my father to see what he thought about the idea of me dating.

I could tell he was in the living room so I slowly walked in,

_Hey daddy_ i said in my thoughts as i came into the living room, he was sitting with his legs up and the recliner out watching TV.

_Hello holly lolly_ he said before grinning up at me, i smiled back at his use for my childhood nickname. I walked over to him and pulled the recliner next to him up before i curled into his side. He returned my hug and kissed my forehead at his shoulder; i sighed and closed my eyes, feeling perfectly content in my daddy's arms. I know ive mentioned this before but i was the definition of a daddy's girl, i loved my mother, ridiculously so, she was perfect in every way a mother should be but ever since i was a baby i always had a special connection with my dad. It all worked out ok though, i stopped feeling so guilty because Avia was a complete momma's girl. I nearly always called him daddy too, I didn't care what people thought, I felt like a child when I was with him, just because I was physically 18 didn't mean I couldn't be a child at times.

"So daddy, can I ask you something?" I asked carefully, he sighed; he already knew what I was going to say.

"Ive been thinking about it a lot and I was talking to Jake today too. I think if you find a boy that you like that you shouldn't let me stop you from getting to know him, I trust Lidiya and Avia to know if anything was truly wrong to let me know. Ive spoken to Lidiya and although I was very reluctant at first as they are your feelings but if Lidiya thinks something's wrong she'll tell me. I know you won't get hurt since you're immortal so I'll let you make your own decisions with dating, I realise William and Sarah are moving on and you should too, I shouldn't be trying to keep you as a child, when you haven't been for years." He told me. I smiled; my head still on his chest.

"Thank you daddy" I told him and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome" he sighed, I realised this was still hard for him; to let me go and I was suddenly very grateful. I hugged my dad for a little longer, wanting to give him the moment as if I was a child.

"Holly is there any chance you could help me please?" my mom asked coming into the room.

"Sure" I said and hoped off the couch, I smiled at my dad before following my mom out the room and into the kitchen, she tapped her ear and I followed her out into the back yard. "Thank you for staying with him instead of running off to your room the minute he said you could date. You have no idea how much it means to him that you still want hugs from him." She said to me with a wistful smile. I smiled back.

"Im grateful that you've both said I can date now, and so I wanted to remind him that im still his little girl"

"im glad, anyway that's not why I wanted to bring you out here…its Avia's birthday soon and I was thinking of throwing her a party." She said as we walked human pace into the forest surrounding our house.

"Ok!" I chimed with excitement. I loved planning parties; I was often told I was a lot like my aunt Alice, which i didn't mind since I loved hanging out with her.

"I was going to ask Alice but I thought you'd like to do it with her" she said with a smile.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and beamed a smile back.

"Alright that's sorted then. Since her birthday is on a Thursday I was thinking of having the party on the 26th." She told me as we turned back.

"Shes gunna think we're not throwing her one"

"I know but Sarah, Lauren and Sophia have cheerleading until 6pm on a Thursday which means the party wouldn't be able to start until 7 and then there's only going to be a few hours before people have to go. Nessie will want Isobel in bed by 9 at the latest and I don't really want Avia up past 10 either, that gives us 2 or 3 hours." My mom explained.

"Why don't you see if Sarah Sophia and Lauren can get the day off cheer practice?" I asked.

"I could but I don't really like asking that sort of thing."

"I'll do it" I told her as we reached the house.

"Alright, I think it needs to be princess themed" she said

"ohh can we make it fancy dress? Oh please, this would be great!" I exclaimed.

"If you can get people to agree sure" she told me with a smile.

"Oh this is exciting, I need to ring Alice. We could make the costumes!"

"Costumes for what?" Avia said as we entered the house.

"Nothing…" I smiled at her and shot up to my room. I collected my notebook and pen and my coat before heading down stairs. "Im going to the Cullen's!" I sang and left the house before my parents could say no or Avia asked to come with me. I reached my family's mansion and just walked straight in.

"Hello Holly" my grandfather smiled.

"Heya!" I smiled back just as Bella appeared. "Where's Alice?" I asked

"Im here! Why has Avia's birthday disappeared and all I see is you and I making princess dresses for the next month?" she asked me.

"Because we're going to plan a princess surprise party where everyone dresses up!" I beamed at her.

"Oh no no, im not dressing up like that Alice." Edward scowled at her.

"Why not? It's the perfect match for you two, given your history" Alice giggled.

"What?" Bella asked.

"She wants you to be Belle and me to be the beast" he rolled his eyes. I giggled.

"He can be the human version then." Bella grinned.

"No im not dressing up in tights and a frilly top, period" he said.

"Grandpa you sound like Isobel having a temper tantrum" I smiled at him.

"You will do it" Bella said then sternly.

"Why?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because it's your granddaughter's birthday and you don't want to be a party pooper now do you?" she asked. Edward sighed and turned to Alice.

"Fine. But im not being the beast, the human version ok?" he asked and Alice nodded before smiling.

"Alright so we have Edward and Bella as belle and the beast. Jasper and I can be snow white and her prince… then we have…" she said as we started walking out the room, I could tell she was putting the looks with the characters and I was suddenly excited.

"Sophia and William can be Aurora and Phillip and Rosalie and Emmett as Cinderella and prince charming. Ill be… hmm" I mumbled. Who did I want to be?

"You do realise you're picking everyone's character, what if I don't want to be Cinderella" Rosalie said coming into the room.

"Tough you get what you're given" I teased and stuck my tongue out at her.

"I want to be belle" she pouted.

"Bella is belle, and you don't have brown hair" I told her.

"What a shock" she said rolling her eyes.

"Her name just happens to be belle. If her name was Rose Bella would still be her, shes the one that looks the most like her" I informed my aunt.

"Fine, I'll be Cinderella, but I want glass slippers" she grinned at Alice. Alice rolled her eyes.

"We'll see, now back to the characters, what is Avia going to be?" alice asked.

"Hmm Rapunzel?" I asked.

"Since when is Rapunzel a Disney princess?" Rosalie asked.

"I dunno, I just know she is." I told her.

"She wasn't a Disney princess back in my day" Rose said with a sigh and sat down next to us.

"Are you going to help or are you just going to moan?" Alice asked.

"Im helping… but also adding constructive criticism." She said.

"I don't know whether I want to be Esmeralda, Tinkerbelle or Cruella De Vil" I grinned.

"You can't be Cruella De Vil" Rose scowled.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because shes mean and that's against your nature. Plus shes not a princess; neither is Tinkerbelle but I can make do with fairies" Alice told me.

"I want to play a character" I pouted.

"You're not being Cruella De Vil. You can be Esmeralda, Isobel will be Tinkerbelle" Alice informed me.

"Aw!" I said just imagining little Izzy as Tinkerbelle. It was the perfect fit.

"We haven't picked Avia… she can't be Rapunzel shes not blonde" Alice said as she scribbled things down on her book.

"Ariel?" Rosalie asked.

"No" Alice frowned. "Lauren can be Ariel."

"oh shes gunna love that" I laughed. She didn't like mermaids and I knew Ariel wasn't her favourite movie growing up.

"Avia can be herself, I'll make her an extravagant dress and she can be her own princess. Like the top princess sort of thing" Alice said and nodded in agreement with herself.

"Lauren would be good as jasmine" rose said.

"But Lauren doesn't have a partner to be Aladdin." I frowned.

"Tony can be Aladdin, Zac can be peter pan"

"I guess" I said

We continued to match everyone up and by the end of it we had everyone with a character. Not all of them looked like them but we ran out of princesses and princes' to match. Rose, Alice and I went into full scale planning, Alice and I were going to make each costume to fit the person, the dresses were going to be amazing and I couldn't wait to get started.

When it came to Avia's birthday I was actually getting excited, Alice and I had planned the perfect surprise party, all Avia knew was that Alice was making her a special dress, since Alice had to get her measurements she needed to let her in on the secret just slightly, she had no idea that everyone else was going to be dressed up too and that all her friends would be there.

Avia loved Disney, she loved watching all the old movies growing up, even though some of them are coming close to 100 years old, they were classics that had been passed through our family. Everyone whether Black or Cullen had seen all the movies, our parents had made sure of it. We had a 'Disney Day' once every year, it normally occurred during summer vacation where all Nessie's kids, Sophia and Avia and I would all go to the main Cullen house and sit in the cinema room and watch Disney movies all day, even though some of us had gotten older now we still loved it. Our grandmothers Bella and Esme would wait on our hand and foot, giving out all sorts of Disney themed treats and food. I think they loved it almost as much as us. Avia was at the age where she was obsessive. I was sure she had a case of OCD or something, she always helped our mother clean the house, she would cook and pick up after us all, she loved anything and everything Disney, her room was just covered in it and it was spotless. I was almost completely opposite, I had to really concentrate if I was going to tidy my room. I was a lot like my dad in that way.

Seth and Emma's kids were also coming to Avia's birthday party; they were the only guests that were in on the secret. They were both best friends to my parents and my uncle and aunt. The 6 of them were pretty inseparable, they'd often have nights out together and I knew they had a lot of fun. They needed a break from all the kids and I didn't blame them. Times like that left William and I taking care of his 5 siblings, Avia and Seth and Emma's 3 kids, and occasionally Chantelle and Pancrazio would go too, leaving all 12 of us alone in Nessie and Jakes big house unless one of the vampires came to look after us. As William and I got older the parents started trusting us more to look after them all and we tried to make it as much fun as possible without at least one getting hurt. Seth and Emma had two boys and one girl, Emma insisted she wanted a little girl so they just kept having kids until she got one. Luckily she only had to have two. Their eldest was Harry, he was 13 and had just phased, Nicholas was 10 and Cassie was 7, she was born a day before Isobel was.

We were all close but I didn't see them as often as I saw my cousins.

When the party started Avia was getting her own entrance call. She had been clued in on what was happening and I could feel her excitement as she stood at the top of the stairs in her beautiful purple princess dress.

"Please welcome, the most beautiful princess of all, Princess Avia." Alice introduced and Avia walked down the stairs with a huge smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back. Alice was right, Avia was by far the most beautiful here, she definitely had the nicest dress on.

"You're Esmeralda!" Avia called running over to me with a smile.

"Yep"

"And you're Tinkerbelle of course" she smiled at Isobel who giggled in return. "belle and the beast, Cinderella and prince charming, jasmine and Aladdin, snow white and the prince, aurora and Phillip, Giselle and Edward, Pocahontas and John Smith, Rapunzel and Eugene, Ariel and Eric, peter pan and the king and queen" she grinned at everyone.

"Did you guys make all the costumes?" she asked Alice and me.

"Yep" I smiled at her.

"they're great!" she sang, her smile hadn't fallen and neither had mine. Seeing my baby sister happy was the most important thing in my life. I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She giggled and hugged me back before jumping up so I was holding her in my arms; she was a lot shorter than me after all.

"Thank you" she whispered to me and she clutched onto me. I saw my mom in front of us watching with a smile on her face as my dad hugged her side.

"You're welcome little sister" I said kissing her hair.

"I love you olly" she giggled.

"Love you too squirt" I smiled and put her on the floor before kissing her forehead. When she was a baby she had trouble pronouncing my name, even though as a moon pool child we both developed fast, that included speech the word 'holly' came difficult to Avia for some reason. She could say every other word just not my name, it came out as 'olly' and although I hated that name as it sounded like my name was Oliver I could accept it from my sister, it had become a sister thing, she hated squirt so every time she called me 'olly' I called her squirt. Now we both secretly liked the nicknames we had given each other, no one else was allowed to use them so it was a sister thing. William often tried to use it on me but then I'd start calling him 'willy' and he'd shut up. Although William was like my brother in many ways; Avia was my only blood sibling and being the only two girls except Lidiya that are born from a vampire and a moon pool child made what we had even more special. My parents seemed to never express an interest in having more kids after me, I often thought I was too much of a burden to them and that's why they didn't want to give me a brother or sister, as I got older I understood the complications that occurred with a vampire pregnancy and I went through a whole phase of hating myself for hurting my mother, even though my parents insisted I didn't hurt her, I knew that I had to have at some point. I still wanted a baby brother or sister though and it wasn't until i was nearly 9 years old and coming up to my last year of 'childhood', in moon pool terms, that my parents announced, that they were going to take a trip to Isle Isabella, at first I didn't understand this but they explained how I was conceived and that they had to go to Isle Isabella in order to have another baby. I was delighted and they went straight away, on my 9th birthday, they told me that my mom was a month pregnant, 3 months after that, Avia was born and I was more than delighted to have a baby sister. I often thought that now they had 2 that they wouldn't stop and have more but Avia was now technically 8 and physically 12 so if they were having more kids I had a feeling they were waiting until Avia was 10 just like I was. I didn't really know why they had this reasoning, I mean I understood they were trying to make the most of our childhoods but I was going to be 20 years older than my youngest sibling, what happens if they were going to have another? That would make me 30 years older, would I have my own kids by then?_ Could_ I have my own kids? My parents had told me that they weren't having anymore after Avia, Avia was a gift to me, they said that they wanted me to have a younger sibling just as much as I wanted one but didn't they think that of Avia too? What if she expressed in a year that she wanted a baby brother or sister, would they fly off to isle Isabella for her too?

I wasn't sure, and although in some ways I wouldn't mind another younger sibling, I felt I was old enough now to have my own family and I didn't want at any point for them to be older than their aunts and uncles. I had a feeling my dad knew of my thoughts so I hoped this was enough.

It wasn't exactly high on my priority of worries though. The party went great and Avia loved every second of it.

I loved big family events like this, I always wondered what it was like for my father and my aunt to have lived with and seen the Cullen's every day. They were always so fun. I realised there were way too many of us now to all live in one house and so the fact that they were still in the same town as us was enough for me for now. I think I'd go crazy living with all of William's siblings, plus Avia and Sophia. Nights when our parents went out was enough as it was. Either way, I wouldn't change the size of our family. It meant the Cullen tradition of playing baseball in the middle of storms was extremely entertaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will have a bit of baseball and how it's like with so many people.<strong>


	5. May 2033: Sophia

**I apologise for disabling the anonymous reviews for a while, explanation is on my blog for those that are curious. Ive been losing my inspiration I guess you can say, so im sorry for this being so late. Life's also been a bit of a pain. But I'll never leave this too long before updating. Thanks to those still supporting me. This chapter explains a bit of the imprinting with Sophia and William, I know a few people are really starting to like this couple. I hope to write more about them soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOPHIA CULLEN<strong>

**May 2033**

I was named after a woman I've never met but she had to have been one of the bravest women in history. Sophia was my paternal grandmother and she died giving birth to my father, I always wondered if my father remembered his birth like I remember mine, and my aunt Renesmee and cousin Sarah remembered theirs but my dad and even my mom would always avoid the question. I think it had something to do with the fact their mothers died and Bella and Renesmee didn't. I tried not to bring it up but I always wanted to know more about my grandmothers.

I dreamt about both my grandmothers all the time. I knew what Sophia looked like from photos my father had been given from his family in Italy, and I definitely looked like her in some ways. People thought I looked like my mom. Which I did, I had her blue eyes and blonde hair but my face and features were definitely from my father and his mother. I think my dad was glad that I didn't get much from his father, he looked a lot like him and it seemed my grandfather wasn't a very nice man. He had tried to kill my mother's family many times before he died and he sounded like he wasn't a very pleasant about it. I was glad that my parents gave me my grandmother's names. I was aware all my true biological grandparents were dead, but I was glad I had Rose and Emmett and even though I didn't call Alice and Jasper grandma and grandpa, they were both definitely grandparents in my eyes. My father called them mom and dad sometimes, it was mostly in private but I had heard it a few times so I was always confused as to why I was never told to call them grandma and grandpa but then when I found out about my real grandfather i thought maybe the whole parents thing with my dad was a little touchy. Alice and Jasper had raised him and taught him right and wrong but they never really adopted him or claimed him as their son.

I was an only child too, although I didn't like the fact I didn't have any siblings for a while ive sort of gotten used to it. I had William and all his brothers and sisters and that was enough. I never got an answer from my parents as to why I don't have any siblings but I hoped their excuse was good enough to have stripped me from that opportunity. I loved children and I would have loved to have helped my mom take care of my siblings, I realise that it may have been hard for her with just me but I hoped she realised that it wouldn't be that hard the second time.

For now I was happy with playing the older sister to William's siblings, William was my boyfriend and I was his imprint, which meant I was at his a lot or he was at mine, although my dad loved to give him a hard time, he was accepted here now just like I was there.

He imprinted on me when I was physically 16, he had just turned 13 and I was technically just about to hit 7. I had always loved playing with him as we grew up and even when I over took him I always had the most patience with him, he never annoyed me like most kids did at that age and was always the person who was able to keep me calm in a crises. I remember the day he imprinted on me quite clearly. It came as a shock to some people but others expected it. I didn't really know what to think at the time.

_We had been at the main Cullen house. My parents often came here to hang out with my uncles and aunts. I loved being here too, I adored Bella the most, in fact I idolised her almost as much as my grandmother Rosalie. I would always want to spend time with them two, and at 16 they were the ones I went to with growing up issues, not that I had many since I wasn't allowed to date but my frustration over that was expressed to my grandmother and aunt. _

_I had heard paws outside and I knew It was a pack member coming in. when I concentrated I noticed it was two sets and I wondered who it was, so I left my grandmothers room and went down stairs, I noticed Esme walking out with 2 pairs of shorts, and I recognised the familiar red of my uncle Jake's fur as he took the two pairs of shorts from Esme, with a quick bow of his head he went behind a tree. It was then that both Jake and William walked up to the house, with them standing next to each other it was striking. They were so a like it was almost scary, Jacob was just a bigger, older, manlier version of William, if that was possible. It was like Jacob was William's future version; although you could tell that he had his mother in his hair it was no denying that they were father and son. Before William phased he kept his hair reasonably long, like most Quileute kids on the res. He didn't have it longer than his shoulders but it hung over his ears and his fringe was often pushed to the side of his forehead. His hair was curly when it was long and it wasn't quite as dark as Jacobs, his was more brown than black but still pretty close. He now wears it cropped short like his father for the convenience of being a wolf. _

_They strode up to the house and I waited for them to come in to greet them._

"_William phased" I heard the mutters around the house and they walked straight past me and into the main living room where everyone was congregating. Jake gave my head a rub and I scowled as I straightened out my hair, William still hadn't really noticed me and I was frowning. Jake told everyone about William and he was then off with Edward talking about things I wasn't interested in._

_William turned to smile at me then but it wasn't a smile I was expecting, the second he looked at me, our eyes locked and I gasped. I had no idea what was happening at the time but Williams smile dropped and he was just staring at me like I was staring at him. Even with our changing physical ages, he suddenly looked years older in my eyes. I knew he was 13 but maybe it was the fact he was a wolf now but he suddenly looked 15, 16 maybe older._

"_Oh boy" Bella's voice came as she watched us._

"_What?" my grandmother asked._

"_I think William just imprinted" Bella said quietly. I still hadn't taken my eyes off William._

"_On Sophia? No way! They're related!" my grandfather Emmett boomed._

"_No they're not. They're not related at all" Alice said then._

"_They're cousins" my grandmother Rosalie snarled._

"_They're not blood related!" Alice told her, slightly frustrated. "How are you even surprised by this? They've always been inseparable. I saw it coming since Sophia was born. And I don't mean literally." Alice said then._

"_Me too" Bella said._

"_Me three" Jasper added._

"_So have i" Edward said. _

"_I can say I saw signs of the possibility" Carlisle said._

"_I can't say I did" Jake said, his voice seemed a little indifferent._

"_Like father like son?" Edward asked with a small laugh._

"_You don't say" Jacob mumbled._

"_No no no no no no no no" my mother's voice came into the room I felt her body collide with mine and she tore me away from William, my eyes broke contact with his and I was being smothered by my mom. "No not you" she was almost crying._

"_Chantelle what's wrong?" my father asked then. _

"_William imprinted on her" Jacob said then, I was still in a daze. I wasn't hugging my mom back; I was just shocked that William suddenly meant so much to me. I was aware of this conversation around me but at the same time I wasn't. There was this elastic band that was pulling me towards William, fighting against it was getting difficult and I suddenly wanted to hug him. Not in a boyfriend/girlfriend way, after all he was technically only 13 but in a 'you're my best friend now' way. I needed him to know that I was ok with this. He looked so scared to have imprinted on me, he thought I didn't like him now._

"_I think we need to give them both a minute, they're a bit shocked" I heard Bella say. I looked up to William to see him still standing in the same position staring at me._

"_No way. Shes not ready for this yet, they're both not" my mother exclaimed making sure I couldn't see William._

"_Chantelle you can't stop this, it's happened" Bella told her._

"_Not my granddaughter, she can't have a wolf claim her like that!" my grandmother shouted then._

"_Hey!" Jake growled. "I know you hate me, I know you never liked that I imprinted on Renesmee but do not ever take that prejudice out on my son. You've seen me with Renesmee, you were there every second of her childhood, you know how I was with her and what we became when she was mature enough to handle the imprint. Are you telling me you still hate imprints? That Renesmee and I don't love each other, that it's just a curse?" he asked._

"_Of course it is. Yes ive seen you with her and you and Renesmee are good together I know that but I never wanted that fate for Sophia. Renesmee didn't have a choice. She had to be with you. That's what I hate about imprinting, the fact that you wolves can just claim women and babies as your own. You took Renesmee away from Bella and Edward the day she was born. You claimed her and they had no chance at keeping her away from you. They knew you'd always be there. Isn't that what you feel with Leah and Zac? You hate it, admit it, but you can't say anything because you did exactly the same thing. You took Renesmee from Edward and Bella before they had a chance to know her, Leah has done the same to you. Isn't karma a bitch?" Rosalie fought back and I didn't like the tone she was using, I had no idea my grandmother hated my uncle._

"_Sophia isn't a child though, Chantelle and Zio have had her childhood, that's no more than what Edward and Bella would have gotten without me. Even if I had run away after Bella had died, I still would have returned eventually and met Renesmee, ok so it would have given them 7 or 8 years of her, but I still would have imprinted and I'd still be with her now, with our own kids. Imprinting is a gift not a curse. Leah will always be there for Zac and William will take care of Sophia forever, he's never going to hurt her, don't you want that in a grandson? Someone that isn't going to ever hurt her?" Jacob asked rather frustrated._

"_It's still taking her free will" Rosalie growled._

"_But she wants it!" he was growling now._

"_Only because he bewitched her into loving him. That's all it is Jacob, a spell and its wrong!" she fought back, Jacob let out a growl and I saw him starting to shake._

"_Jacob" Bella warned and I looked up to see her with her hand on Jacobs shoulder and Edward had his on Rosalie._

"_Bella I can't have her hating my son. Shes meant to be his family and she can't be happy for them!" he told her. "Sophia" he called then and I strained in my mother's tight grasp to look at him. "What do you feel for William?" he asked. "Say the truth, it needs to be heard" he encouraged when I didn't speak._

"_Well I don't know, like there's an elastic band tied between us and its being stretched, like I need to be near him. Like I know he'll protect me and care for me. Even if he is only 13, I feel like he wouldn't let anything happen to me." I said avoiding William's gaze._

"_Do you want to kiss him?" he asked then. I blushed slightly but shook my head. "And you're not just saying that?" he asked again._

"_No, he's only 13" I said._

"_But you're 7. Nessie was 7." he told me._

"_Im not ready for that kind of thing" I answered him then and he turned to glare at my aunt again. _

"_See... they're still in the best friend phase. Yeah give it some time and they'll be romantically involved but you still have a few years of your precious granddaughter. William isn't going to take her away." Jake glared at her._

"_Mom I think you and I need to go talk" my mother said and let me go, I was about to run to William but I was now in the arms of my father. I sighed and settled into his arms as he took me to the chair. He wasn't going to let me get anywhere near William. My grandmother left with my mom and Jake walked over to William._

"_Snap out of it." He ordered him with a small shove. "You're not helping the situation I know you want to be with her but give it some time. There are some family issues to sort out" he told his son and pushed him onto the couch. "It had to be Rosalie's granddaughter didn't it?" he asked then sitting next to him. William still hadn't taken his eyes off me and I was now watching him too._

"_Oh come on! Let her go!" Bella told my father._

"_Don't tell me how to parent Bella" he told her._

"_Can't you see all they want to do is hug? I didn't like that Jacob imprinted on my daughter either Zio but I never _ever_ wanted to cause them pain by being apart. It hurts them Zio, physically and the longer you keep her apart from him the more you're hurting her" she told him. He looked at her with worry then, as if her words had sunk in. I felt his grip loosen and I tried to move, but it wasn't enough._

"_Wait for your mother" he said to me then and Bella rolled her eyes in frustration and sat with Jacob._

"_Sorry" she told him and he smiled to her._

"_What's with all the tension?" my uncle Eddie asked coming in with his wife and daughters._

"_William imprinted on Sophia and now everyone hates him" Alice said sadly. She was sitting next to him and stroking his hair._

"_Oh boy" Eddie muttered and looked to me being held by my father. _

"_You imprinted?" Holly asked coming over to William and he nodded. "Does that mean you phased?" she asked and for the first time since he imprinted on me his eyes fell from mine and he looked at his cousin and he nodded again. "Oh" she mumbled and sat cross-legged in front of him. "Are you ok?" she asked and he shook his head._

"_Zio and Chantelle aren't particularly pleased about it. As you can see by the tight iron prison around Sophia, they're not letting them work this out. They're just being cruel by making them stay in the same room as each other." Bella narrowed her eyes at Zio._

"_I realise you have been in my situation before Bella but I am not purposely trying to be cruel, I am waiting for my wife to return and then we'll discuss what is to be done, im not stopping William from leaving, just Sophia." he answered her._

"_There's nothing you can do! You can't keep them apart; you will be killing your own daughter. It's not as bad as it seems you know" Jacob said._

"_Easy for you to say" my father mumbled._

"_Zio let her go" my mother's voice came in._

"_What?" my father and my grandfather said at the same time._

"_Let her go, and everyone else leave the room. Let them have the moment they deserve" my mother said and I was staring at her shocked, I thought they were going to say we were moving across the planet or something but she was actually letting this happen? "Come on" Chantelle said holding out her hand for my father. Everyone left the room but my parents and Jacob. Jacob patted William's leg before leaving with my parents, my father grudgingly left me standing in the room. William was still sitting down with his eyes locked on me. I suddenly started crying and I didn't really know why. Everything had changed so suddenly and I wanted him more than anything. I knew my parents hated it and I knew this wasn't going to be easy. He leapt off the couch and I collided with his chest. I sobbed quietly as he held me and they soon lessened. It was incredible what his presence could do to me and I was suddenly calm again as I hugged him._

"_Since when did you get so tall" I mumbled, wiping my eyes but not pulling away from him._

"_I grew" he laughed._

"_You're 13" I said then as I pulled away._

"_I know and that's why, like my dad said, we stay best friends" he said then shrugged._

"_You're ok with that?" I asked._

"_For now, we have forever" he said and smiled down at me. I managed to smile back and he pulled me into another hug._

"_Is it weird for you? With us being cousins?" I asked_

"_Is it weird for you?" he returned my question._

"_We're not related" I answered then._

"_Nope"_

"_Then no"_

"_It's not weird for me either, but I think our family think it is" he answered._

"_Yeah, my dad and grandparents especially" I mumbled but still not pulling away. He walked over to the couch and pulled me down next to him, still tucked under his arm, I hugged his waist. I felt him kiss my hair and I let out a small sigh._

Since then things had gotten better, My parents learnt to accept William and over a year later we were still just best friends, things were getting strained though and all I ever wanted to do when I saw him was touch him and kiss him. I hated that the imprint was doing this to me but at the same time I loved it because I had never felt this much passion before.

One person that hated it was Lauren; Williams younger sister didn't like me for a while. When she found out what happened she was only 9 years old and she was in a stage where she adored her elder brother. _She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and started pulling him away from me._

"_He's mine." She scowled at me._

"_Lauren" he tried to push her away gently but she held him tighter._

"_No you didn't imprint." She told him. "Imprinting is weird. You always told me that you'd never imprint. Why did you lie? Why did you imprint? You're my big brother. Now you're going to forget me because you have a girlfriend" she said and I could hear her starting to form tears. William bent down to his knees so he could see Lauren clearly._

"_I'll always be your big brother Lauren. I couldn't stop myself imprinting. I didn't mean to do it. It just happened." He tried to tell her, she had silent tears falling from her eyes._

"_But you lied to me" she sobbed._

"_Im sorry. I didn't think I ever would. I really am sorry." He said to her, I could see his pained expression. I slowly walked up to her and crouched next to William._

"_Lauren…" I said carefully and she turned to look at me. She then frowned and angrily wiped her tears from her face before crossing her arms. "He's mine" she growled at me._

"_I know sweetie, but I was wondering if maybe we could share him?" I asked carefully. "Im sure your brother wouldn't mind that." Her frown dropped and she looked to William, he smiled and nodded at her._

"_Ok" she said quietly before looking at me again and dropping her arms. "But I still don't like you" she told me and walked away. William scoffed and stood back up. I was a little slower but he took my hand and pulled me up._

During that year William and I moved on with our relationship and Lauren began to slowly accept me. She didn't like the imprint part of it but she liked who I was, which was all I wanted. William finally gave into me after that and I was the happiest girl in the world, before then we had promised to each other, for the sake of our parents we would wait a while before moving onto a romantic relationship, but on a Saturday night when my parents were out on a date and we were alone in my bedroom I had had enough. I knew our parents weren't particularly going to be happy but it was our relationship and we were imprinted. It wasn't just some ordinary high school romance.

In fact, my father was furious but it was interesting to watch him when he found out we had had sex for the first time. I didn't know until recently that he was fighting with himself; he had shown the characteristics taught to him by his father when he was a small child and that scared him. My dad had found out after a week of us keeping it a secret and the interaction between him and my mother was interesting to say the least.

"_Zio no… Pancrazio!" my mom shouted when he began walking towards us. She never called my father by his full name so I knew this was serious. I stood in front of William, blocking my father's way to him, if he was going to hurt him he'd have to hurt me first and I knew he'd never do that._

"_Pancrazio Cullen, stop. Do not do this. Don't turn into my father, or _yours_." My mother said catching up to him and gripping his arm in her hand._

"_My father almost killed you when he found out about us. Don't you dare put our daughter through the pain he put me through; don't even touch him." She ordered him. "And don't make me use my gift on you, because I will. I know I promised you I never would but if it stops you hurting our daughter and _nephew_ I will" she said sternly. "And I doubt Sophia will want to reverse it!" she added. My father calmed down a little and his burning eyes moved from William to my mom in front of him._

"_I wasn't going to hurt him." He said then._

"_You could have fooled me" she said sternly. "Don't ever do that again. I was having déjà vu." She said and pushed against his chest slightly to knock him out of his hostile stance._

"_Sorry" he said then genuinely, but only to my mom. She nodded briefly then turned to us. _

"_Now shall we talk about this civilly without shouting and fighting?" she asked looking between William and my dad. My father nodded and turned to the living room. William and I followed with a sigh._

"_Do your parents know?" my mom asked William and he nodded. My mom shook her head almost in disappointment. _

"_They only found out an hour ago though so they haven't been lying to you" he added then and it seemed to make my mom happier that her cousin, sister in many ways, knew about their children having sex._

"_I need to talk to Jacob" my father said and left the room suddenly. I was left with my mom and William._

"_I just need a yes or no. I won't push the subject but please tell me you used contraception?" she asked carefully then._

"_Yes" I answered quickly. She sighed in relief._

"_I knew we shouldn't have left you home alone" she scowled herself._

"_It was going to happen eventually. I'll admit I wasn't expecting it to go so far but it was going to happen. Dad needs to get used to it. Im not a child anymore" _

"_I know sweetie" she sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I'll talk to him"_

Whatever my mom said to my dad that day worked. Although I knew my father wasn't exactly happy about William and me being so intimate he never got so angry about it again. He would often tease us but I think it was his way of trying to look past the fact we were so serious in our relationship.

William was my world. I couldn't describe an imprint, it was pure and whole. Every time I saw William all I could do was smile and even when I was angry with him for some reason I could never stay angry very long. I loved that I had this with someone, even if he did turn into a big brown wolf every now and then. I loved him more than I could ever describe.

Apart from the fact I craved a younger sibling all my life growing up I have to say my childhood and life now was pretty perfect. I guess that's the plus of having a vampire family with a bottomless bank account. I was spoilt throughout my childhood, my mom always bought me toys and clothes but I never let it get to my head. I didn't want our family's money to define me as a person growing up. Sometimes I thought my mom bought me all that stuff to try and make up for the fact my cousins were all getting siblings and I wasn't but it was just how my mom was. She was spoilt when she was a child and my father had the whole 'I want you to have what I didn't have' attitude when it came to giving me a 'proper' childhood. I think that's why he found it so hard to let me go when William imprinted. He wanted me to be normal, and to my parents, imprinting wasn't normal. This is why I enjoyed my Aunt and Uncles company much more than my own parents. I loved them, of course I did but my uncle and aunt were the type of people that had to be parents. Growing older I saw that in my aunt and uncle, and I wasn't surprised they had 6 kids. There was also the fact they accepted me as William's imprint. They were imprinted themselves and had gone through the whole 'parents hating it' phase with Edward and Bella. But even Edward and Bella couldn't deprive Jacob of Renesmee and my parents couldn't to me either.

I loved Nessie. She was great; she was my second mom and an amazing cook. I loved going over to eat dinner with their family. It was so nice to have so many people around the table. Leah was often there too, being Zac's imprint. I always wondered about them two, the two wolves that imprinted on each other. Until now the Quileute elders didn't think female wolves could imprint but now Leah has the purpose of imprinting is under discussion again, they used to think it was to reproduce but with Leah being infertile as a wolf, people were starting to think differently. There was also more and more people imprinting, it wasn't as rare as it once used to be. But then there were also a lot more wolves now. Thanks to my vampire family and their presence.

Growing up with vampires was fun as a child, especially the games they used to play with us and what they taught us. I could listen to my families stories all night, there were endless stories my family had to tell and they almost seemed like fairy tales, because they happened so long ago. Carlisle was the most interesting, maybe because he had been around the longest but I used to love sitting on his lap as a child and letting my imagination wonder as he told me his life. I spent a lot more time with the Cullen's than my cousins. I think Nessie and Jacob had enough on their plate with so many kids that it was sometimes hard to get them all to the Cullen house every few days. Don't get me wrong, they saw their vampire relatives a lot growing up but it was generally them going to Nessie's not the other way around. My parents, however always brought me to the big Cullen mansion. We didn't live that far away, a lot closer than Nessie and Jacob lived. And even closer than Eddie and Chloe. I didn't mind though because I loved it there and I loved watching the vampires interact and do their day to day activities. As I said before I spent most of my time with Rosalie and Bella. I was sort of in between them, personality wise. I cared a lot for people which was mostly like Bella but I also had the popularity streak and self-confidence from my grandmother.

It was a rare day when everyone was at the Cullen's, luckily the house was big enough for everyone. It was a very stormy night for early May; it was William and my Uncle Eddie's birthday. Since they shared the same day they never got away with it not being celebrated, Alice always made sure of that. We had a family party at the Cullen house and as it started getting late the storm started coming in.

"Let's go play!" boomed my drunken grandfather.

"Emmett its dark" my aunt Nessie said.

"So what does it matter" he asked.

"Some people can't see as well as you in the dark" she said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh it will be fun!" he boomed again.

"Stop shouting my ears hurt" my mother said with a sigh.

Most of my family was drunk, it was rare they ever drank enough to dull their senses but I wondered how baseball would go with them being so out of it.

"Yeah let's go play!" Jasper shouted then and grabbed my grandfather's hand and began trying to pull him off the couch. My grandfather laughed at his efforts.

"It might be fun" Carlisle added then.

"Alright lets go" Nessie sighed and all her six kids cheered. She rolled her eyes and we all made our way out the house.

Even though we all ranged in age and ability Carlisle managed to split the teams pretty evenly.

Isobel wasn't allowed to play; after all she was way too small and too delicate for a game like this. She always played referee with Esme. The teams consisted of 7 on each team. Lauren always wanted to play so to even it out there were an extra wolf and vampire on the team she was on. Team Edward consisted of Carlisle, Edward and Alice, with Lauren, Holly, Will and Tony. Team Jacob consisted of Bella, Emmet, Eddie, Nessie, Sarah, me and Jacob; and Team Zio consisted of Rose, Alice, Jasper, Zio, Chantelle, Avia and Zac. It was a 3 game tournament. Team Jacob played team Zio and the winner played team Edward, then team Edward played team zio. The first time we made the teams the adults had a laugh with the teams. The fact they were named after the men and that Bella was on team Jacob was somehow hilarious to my grandfather, I had a feeling it was something to do with their past. I kept meaning to ask William about it but I always forgot.

First up were us verses my dad's team and we won. Zac was always a sore loser he'd sulk for the rest of the day if he didn't win. We often thought about swapping him with Tony but Nessie always said no and that he needed to learn that he can't win everything. It wasn't like their team never won anything but so far Team Edward had won 1more than us and we had won 1 more than team Zio. I honestly thought, anyone with Edward on is going to come out on top. It was in evitable. Everyone tried to use Laurens weakness against them but she was a really fast runner for a human. She could never get around all the bases but it was still hard to get her out between each one. It was easier when it was raining; if the rain was heavy and the ground became muddy it was harder for Lauren to make it without getting out.

"Ohh!" everyone cheered. Lauren slipped as she came to second base. She fell on her face but her hand reached the base before Sarah reached the base with the ball.

"Lauren you ok?" Nessie called walking over. Lauren jumped onto her feet.

"Im fine" she called out to her mom and tried to wipe the mud from her clothes.

We continued playing and I loved it. I loved we could do something like this as a family. It was such a rush. It was Laurens turn to bat again, she slipped but Edward caught her before she fell. He pulled her into his arms and we all started laughing as he ran her around the bases. He was running dramatically, as if it was slow motion which just made people laugh harder, doesn't help half my family were intoxicated with alcohol. He made it to third base before Jacob managed to reach the base with the ball. I noticed him hesitate just for a second, and then wink at his daughter still giggling as Edward carried her.

It wasn't long before Nessie slipped and so we decided to stop the game before someone got hurt.

We were all talking and laughing as we made our way back to the main Cullen house. Isobel was fast asleep in William's arms and I smiled at how cute he was with her. We were all walking human pace back to the house and my grandfather Emmett and my uncles started to sing. Me and the rest of the family were laughing so hard by the time they finished. They looked hilarious, Emmett, Jasper and Edward all had their arms linked and were swaying side to side as they walked singing variations of old songs, first with Livin' on a Prayer by Bon Jovi and then Don't Stop Believing by Journey. They were singing out of tune at the top of their voices. I had never really seen my uncles like that before. I had seen them drunk but it was rare they did something so completely out their comfort zone. It had everyone laughing; Isobel had woken up and was giggling as well. Best part was when they starting singing the bare necessities from the jungle book we all started joining in. It had us in pleats of laughter as we reached the house.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Lauren asked her mother.

"Err…" she said not really knowing what to say.

"Can we have a big slumber party?" Avia shouted. "Oh please mommy!" turning to Chloe.

"Err…" Chloe repeated Nessie's response.

"Yeah let's do that!" Lauren agreed. Looking to Carlisle.

"Sure why not, if it's ok with your parents" he said.

"Please!" both Avia and Lauren begged their mothers. Chloe and Nessie shrugged.

"Sure but I get my old room" Nessie said with a smile.

"Yes!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Me too" Chloe laughed.

"Yay" the younger kids chimed. Everyone seemed to find a place in the living room to sit and talk for the rest of the evening.

"William can you put Isobel in my old room please. I think it's time for her to go to sleep" Nessie said stroking her daughter's cheek. Isobel had her head resting on William's shoulder with her eyes fluttering open and closed

"Daddy" she whimpered and lifted her head to find Jacob. Jacob walked over and took her from William's arms.

"I'll do it" he said and she curled herself around her father and closed her eyes.

"Night mommy" she barely said.

"Goodnight princess" Nessie whispered and kissed her forehead before Jacob carried her up the stairs. William came to me and took my hand as we sat down.

"Alright so all the kids can stay down here and the adults get their own rooms" My mom grinned.

"Ok!" some chimed.

"But don't be too loud. Not all of us will be sleeping." My grandfather warned us all.

"Ew" my mom mumbled.

"I don't mean like that Chantelle" he laughed and nudged her. "I mean we're vampires so we don't sleep at all" he reminded her.

"Riiight" she said looking up at him.

"Let's watch Disney movies!" Avia called out and we all laughed.

After a while our parents went to bed and the vampires left the room leaving us 8 kids in the giant living room. Esme had brought down duvets, pillows and sleeping bags and they were all sprawled out over the floor. I slept in William's arms on the biggest couch, even if it was a little tight. Sarah had one of the other couches and Holly took the other one. Leaving all the rest on the floor in the mass of duvets, they were sprawled over each other. Avia had fallen asleep with her head on Lauren's stomach as we watched the 3rd Disney movie well into the early hours of the morning and the twins were next to each other but head to toe. Luckily Isobel was in her parent's room otherwise I knew she would have been lost in all the duvets on the floor.

I loved moments like this. I may be an only child but i had a huge family, my cousins were my siblings and I loved each and every one of them. It was rare we got to have big slumber parties like this but when we did, it made being an only child with a big family worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Im going to write a chapter soon focusing on William and Sophia with their relationship now, I just felt I needed to write about how they started and this was getting too long to have much more in it.<strong>


	6. June 2033: Renesmee

**Thank you to Dawnmac, who inspired me to finish this.**

**Also quick reply to Lauren J, In England you finish high school at 16 after high school you go to college until you are 18 to get the qualifications you need to go to university at 18 :) So I am in the last year of college but if I lived in the US I'd still be in high school.**

**By the way, just to add onto that, I don't really know the American school system that well. I know the grade equivalents and stuff but I don't really know when you have breaks or anything, so I googled it and it said it varies from state to state when people are off for summer vacation. Ive made it June but if anyone knows if it's any different in Washington, let me know :)**

**This chapter has much needed love and fun with Nessie and Jake without the kids... well without most of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>RENESMEE BLACK<strong>

**June 2033**

I never thought having kids would take up so much time. Six was a lot, and although the last 3 weren't exactly planned I had always wanted a lot of kids. Jacob and I used to tease each other a lot when we first got married that we'd have 6 or 7 kids. The fact that I had ended up having that many was almost scary. I never once thought that I'd actually have 6 children, I thought maybe 3 or 4 at the most. Don't get me wrong I adore each and every one and wouldn't have it any other way but at times they can be a handful. Im exhausted every day, I never seem to get enough sleep, and even with 3 of my kids being almost adults now, it is still tiring trying to keep an eye on them. They were even harder to deal with than the youngest three, especially Lauren. She was at the awkward teenage stage where she thinks she knows what she wants but she doesn't, she is also the middle kid and craves attention from Jacob and me more so than the others. Since I only had one brother I never experienced the middle kid thing. I guess maybe Chantelle was classed as the middle child in some ways but we had separate parents and time was divided between us all. I'd never experienced this before and having children that were all so different made it worse. Jacob and I tried as much as we could to keep them equal but I felt awful trying to tell Sarah, who was physically 17 when she was 7 that she wasn't allowed to date. I understood Jacob's mentality and I wanted to follow it. We had no assurance what so ever that Sarah wasn't going to get involved with some idiot that was going to strip her of everything and break her heart. I didn't want that happening to any of my children and I wanted to protect them. After discussing with my parents, Jacob and I made the decision that the children couldn't date until they were all technically 18, wolf, vampire or human alike. They had to be 18 from the day they were born, not what they looked like. The only exception to this rule of course is if they were imprinted to or on someone, then it didn't matter their actual age, as long as they were physically over the age of consent, they were allowed to be involved with their imprint. This came to Jacob as an annoyance, since handing over his children was still hard to him, but he couldn't be hypocritical because he had imprinted on me when I was a child too. When William imprinted on Sophia, it was Jacob's worst nightmare. Whilst he understood the situation and actually stood up for them both he knew, that his son had practically lost all his innocence the moment he made eye contact with Sophia. It hit Jacob hard like a brick, whilst he stayed strong and supportive at the Cullen's the minute he got home he took me to our room and told me everything he was thinking. Our oldest had phased and imprinted in one day. He wasn't just ours anymore.

He told me about the conversation with my aunt and I was furious at some of the things she had said to him. The next day, I took William to Chantelle and Zio's, I knew they wouldn't be happy but I didn't care. William deserved to see Sophia.

"_Oh Nessie hey" Chantelle greeted me with a smile as we walked in. Sophia came bounding down the stairs and collided with William in a hug. I smiled widely at them, remembering all too well the feeling of seeing Jacob walk through the door and only wanting to hug him. I saw Chantelle trying to ignore it. _

"_I think we need to talk don't you?" I asked her and she nodded. "Where's your husband?" I asked._

"_Can William come to my room?" Sophia asked then._

"_Yes" Chantelle sighed. "Only whilst I talk to Nessie" she added and Sophia grinned before dragging William up the stairs. I followed Chantelle into their living room where Rosalie was. _

"_Ah im glad you're here" I said to her. "How dare you attack Jacob and William? Jacob was only sticking up for his son. Your nephew! How can you do that to them? William loves you, and so does Sophia, do you have any idea what you sounded like to them? How much you hurt them? I know it's hard but in front of the children? You couldn't have had it out with Jacob in private?" I raged at her. She sighed._

"_I'm sorry Nessie, you know my view on imprinting and the wolves" she said bitterly. I scoffed._

"_Your view is wrong" I returned._

"_Nessie you didn't have a choice. Whether you admit it or not. You were going to be with Jacob whether you liked it or not. Which of course you were made to like it. You can't see my point of view because you're not in the same position as I am."_

"_Two of my sons have imprinted, how am I in a different situation than you? Sophia is your granddaughter. Not your daughter. Id understand you more if it was Chantelle but Chantelle is Sophia's mother, not you. You didn't have a right to use your past prejudices on my son! He's 13 for heaven's sake." I told her, I was trying to stay calm but it was proving difficult._

"_Nessie. Nothing you say will change my mind. Im accepting it. That's all I can do because I know I can't change anything. Chantelle has spoken with me, you are right, she is Chantelle's daughter and therefore only Chantelle knows how I feel." She told me. I rolled my eyes at my self-centred aunt._

"_I thought you didn't accept it?" I asked Chantelle._

"_I didn't at first. But as Bella was talking, and my mom was arguing with Jacob. It made me realise I needed a bit of air to think things through. I told my mom to come with me and we talked it out. We can't change anything but it doesn't mean we have to like it. There will be strict rules placed on them, I realise you won't agree but she's my daughter. I won't have her at your house or him at ours 247 like Jacob was with you and they certainly won't sleeping in the same bed every night" she told me. I shook my head and scoffed._

"_Of course. But he's my son too Chantelle! I realise you don't want them spending every waking second together but you do realise that they're meant to be together. All the time, it's part of what the imprint is. I've always imagined when I had a child that imprinted id support them like my parents supported me. I hope them two realise that Jacob and I aren't setting any rules. If they're under our house they can do what they want. I realise you don't understand it, but Jacob and I do and I just want to let you know that." I told her sternly._

"_Nessie you do realise that that's giving them the incentive to have sex?" Pancrazio said coming into the room._

"_So… they can if they want. They're adults" I told him too quickly. I hadn't really thought about them doing that but when thinking about it I shouldn't judge them if they wanted to. I just had to get over the mom part of me that was screaming 'your baby is growing up too fast'._

"_They are not!" Zio roared and I flinched slightly. "Sophia is 7! And William is only 13! How is that adults?" he asked._

"_They're their technical ages, not physical and mental! Don't be so hypocritical! Both of you! You were both 7 when you started a romantic relationship. We all were! How can you tell your daughter that she's not allowed to love her imprint when you two had sex before you were even married? Get some perspective. All of you!" I told them and my outrage left them all stunned in the living room._

"_What about you and Sarah? You told her she wasn't allowed to date"_

"_She wasn't imprinted on! I would never ever ever have dreamt of stopping her if someone imprinted on her." I argued back. "I know that pain of wanting to be with your imprint and wouldn't make my child suffer it" I said and left them, I didn't want to argue anymore. They needed to think things through themselves. I realised this would be tough. Rosalie hate imprints and that hate had somewhat transferred to Chantelle, even if she was being more reasonable about it, and her doubt had transferred to Zio. It would take a while for them to fully understand but I would continue to help my son if it meant he wouldn't be hurt._

"_Can Sophia come home with us?" William asked hastily. It was clear he had heard the whole thing._

"_Ask her parents." I told him as I made my way out to the car. He came out alone a few minutes later._

"_I'm sorry baby" I told him as he climbed in next to me._

"_That's ok mom. I'll see her tomorrow" he grinned at me. I sighed and rested back in the chair as I ran everything through my head._

"_You tried so thanks. I realise this will be hard but it's good to know you and dad support me in this" he told me and reached for my hand. I smiled and looked to my son._

"_Of course and you're welcome" I said and kissed his hand before driving us back home._

Things started calming down after a while. Chantelle and Zio eventually let up on their rules a bit. Sophia and William were allowed to see each other more than 10 minutes a day. It was better when they started going to school together, I was as happy as William on his first day in high school because I knew he'd get more of a chance to be with Sophia and Zio and Chantelle couldn't stop it, unless they home-schooled Sophia which I knew they didn't want to do.

William wasn't my only son that was imprinted. 6 years before William imprinted, Leah, Jacob's beta at the time imprinted on our new-born son Zac. The only difference was there was no big drama with this imprint. My parents had told me after my pregnancy they had a feeling Leah would imprint on one of my twins. They said they saw characteristics with Leah that Jacob showed when my mom was pregnant with me. Leah was surprisingly protective with this pregnancy. She was my 'step' aunt and we had grown closer since I had Jacob's children but this pregnancy was different. She was there nearly every day making sure I was ok, when I asked her why she said she felt the need to look over me; after all I was her favourite niece. I didn't look into it much but my parents informed me it was a lot like Jacob with my mom.

After giving birth to the twins, the boys were actually able to go home before me. I was a wreck after having them and Carlisle wanted to keep a close eye on me. After a while I managed to persuade him to let me go home and that my father could keep an eye on me and he agreed. I came home to see a lot of the wolves there, greeting the new babies. I was hugged by my children and then sent up to bed. Jacob had come up not long after and told me the news about Leah and my youngest son, Zachary. He was indifferent about the situation. He literally had no leg to stand on. He would have hated it if Edward had told him he was never allowed to see me when I was a baby and so he couldn't do that to Leah. He wasn't particularly pleased about her imprinting on his son but he wasn't able to express that concern to anyone but me, and my father that was still in the room.

"_I know how you felt now. And im sorry for that" Jacob said to my father who had his back against the wall. He nodded just once._

"_Jacob, it's the past now but yes, I didn't like it. For the same reason you don't like it now, but I learnt to accept it and you will too. On the plus side its one child you're never going to have to worry about, if the other 4 never imprint, you'll have enough on your hands with that. I could relax about Renesmee because I knew you'd always take care of her, I saw it in your mind and that gave me a lot of peace. You know the imprint bond and you can read Leah's mind in wolf form, you know she'll always take care of your son and so think of it more as a blessing, it let me concentrate on Eddie and the mess he had gotten into with Chloe. If I had had Nessie to worry about too I would have been a mess. Good luck getting through all that with 4 kids" my father said with a smile. Jacob smiled back, but it was only small._

"_Exactly, we need to think of the plus side of it. Zachary is going to be happy with Leah. When he's older they'll be great, it's one less kid to worry about" I agreed. Jacob nodded._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked._

"_I'm good" I replied with a smile._

"_How is she doing?" he then turned to my father._

"_She's ok. High on morphine right now I expect" he replied and Jacob turned back to me. He then kissed my forehead._

"_Sarah wants to come see you, should I let her in?" he asked._

"_Of course" I said with a smile._

Now things were better, we still had 4 kids to worry about but at least 2 of them had imprinted and would most definitely be happy. William was infectious. He and Sophia were great with each other; I saw so many parallels in their relationship with my own with Jacob. 'Like Father like Son' was an understatement. William _was_ Jacob. It was strange. Sophia was nothing like me, which made the situation a little less scary. She had the patience of a god with children, so I guess she was a little like me but everything else was different, she was definitely her mother, except a much less loud, demanding, attention seeking version. Sophia had her father's patience and reserve had had inherited her mother's looks, fashion style and popularity.

William's personality was actually a lot like mine too, which went well with Sophia. He could still be loud and boisterous like his father but most of the time he reminded me a lot of myself and my brother Eddie, he was very supportive of his siblings and he and Sarah shared a very similar bond that Eddie and I share. He is very observant of her and what she does, especially with her, now, boyfriend Ben. The way he helps them in their relationship and comforts her with her frustrations makes me smile and think of my own brother. Even though I was older than Eddie, most of the time during our lives, he was the older brother to me; it was how our mother always wanted it.

I was glad I had William first because it gave them a chance to have that without the complicatedness that Eddie and I had with the weird ages. Even though Sarah over took William in age rather quickly they never really played the older sister, younger brother rolls. Sarah always saw him as older; he just had to catch up a bit before he could look after her. Even William somehow understood it. He knew Sarah was his little sister, despite the fact she was bigger than him.

I remember having a conversation with her when I was pregnant with Lauren; she was barely one years old and looked physically 5. William was 3 and since he was quite big for his age and Sarah was small they were looking about the same, it was just before Sarah over took him proportionally.

"_Do you wish you grew the same speed as William?" I had asked her, she was sitting on my bed on a Sunday morning, she had asked me to play with her because she didn't think William was old enough to play the board game she wanted, she knew he wouldn't understand it and just trying to eat the game pieces._

"_I don't really mind it. Although I would like someone to play with at home. I know there's holly but she's not here all the time and she loves William more" she said sadly._

"_Holly doesn't love him more, shes just known him longer than you. You have to understand that even holly grows slower than you. You're all completely different. It's hard I know and even this baby will be like William, but soon William will catch up and he'll be your older brother again." I said trying to soothe her._

"_Oh he's always going to be my big brother, even if he's not big in his head. I'll never think I'm older than him" she said and laid her head next to me. She reminded me so much of myself at her age; I smiled at her want to be hugging me. I loved getting hugs from my mom, and when she was pregnant with Eddie I hated leaving her side. Sarah barely left mine either. There was like a beacon bringing her to me._

"_That's good to hear. I always wanted to have my baby boy first and my baby girl second. It's just a shame that you grow faster than him." I said to her, remembering my mental capacity at that age I remembered not to speak to her like a child._

"_I don't really mind it. It makes me like you" she said and snuggled closer to me. I held her at my side and kissed her forehead._

"_I'll wait for him" she added then with a sigh._

Now Sarah and William had both stopped growing they were pretty close friends. Their relationship reminded me a lot of mine and Eddies, whereas William and Holly reminded me more of mine and Zac'c when we were children. They were inseparable as best friends.

Watching Leah and Zac over the years was interesting. It was different, being able to watch it from the outside, seeing the way Leah changed towards him depending on who he needed to be to her. It was very much like mine and Jakes relationship when I was a child except there was a phase where Jacob was like my brother and I was very attached to him, Leah and Zac never really entered that stage. They were just best friends, when he was a baby he was very attached to her in the sense he knew when she was in the room and wanted to be held by her but that wore off after a while. At the time I actually didn't mind him wanting to be with her, I had time to take care of Anthony and Leah would help me with Zachary and I could also look after Lauren and William with the help of Sarah. I always told her she didn't need to help me but she seemed to like it, I felt I was using her and that Sarah shouldn't have to worry about her siblings but It didn't matter how much I told her to go away, she wouldn't. I stopped trying to push her away after a while; I think she liked the company. This was only of course when Jake was at work, which he barely ever did anymore but he had responsibilities with the pack after Sam stopped phasing. He knew his sons would phase at some point and William was becoming closer and close to his teens. When Zac hit about 4 Leah became his scape goat. He would get her to ask me for everything and he started using her as a servant because he knew she would do it for him. I quickly told him off for this but he'd still do it when he thought I didn't know.

As a child I remember falling asleep on Jacob a lot and hugging him when we're watching TV. Leah and Zac never really did that. I guess it was because the roles were reversed but whilst I was sure Zac felt safe with Leah around, she wasn't his protection. Not in the same way Jacob was mine. I had a feeling it was because the roles would straighten out and Zac would soon be Leah's protection as he got older. She was just waiting for him to grow up. When he phased at 11 years old, I almost cried. Since William phased so late I thought that maybe my twins would too but they were earlier than him and it made me sad to think my boys were all grown up. The twins hadn't fully grown though. They had a huge growth spurt at 10 and looked about 14 but when they phased they still weren't 18. I could see them growing every day and the gap between them and my youngest child, Isobel was growing by the week. They looked almost 10 years apart when in actual fact the boys were only 3 years older. It was almost like all my children were leaving her behind. I was expecting Zac to form some sort of romantic relationship with Leah after he phased, but surprisingly they didn't. I think Leah still saw him as too young. Jacob said Leah didn't really have any romantic feelings for Zac but Zac was developing a crush on her, just as I had with him when I was about 13. I knew how it would develop and so I decided just to let it run its course, but not overlook the situation, I still had to watch for the signs when their relationship changed.

"You ask."

"No you ask" I heard my children whispering to each other in the old play room.

"Ask what?" I said coming in. All 5 of my older children, plus Leah, Ben, Holly and Sophia were in there talking.

"Ok…" Sarah began and stood up from her bean bag. "we were talking and wondering if maybe you'd allow us to all go camping some time" she said. Sarah had always been the 'voice' of my children, if they wanted to do something she was the one to speak.

"On your own?" I asked, slightly confused by their request.

"Yeah. There's a camp that offers shacks that you can hire out, so we won't be in tents or anything. I've priced it up and it won't cost that much to hire 2 of the houses for us to all stay in and we'll all separate so there's an adult in at least one of each. We won't get into any mischief; we just want to have a holiday, together without parents." She said carefully, I frowned slightly, all the dangers running through my head.

"I'll have to talk to your father. Have you asked your parents?" I turned to Holly, Ben and Sophia. They all nodded.

"And Eddie said yes?" I asked holly raising my eyebrows. I doubted my brother.

"As long as you were ok with it. Yeah" she replied. I sighed.

"I need to speak with them and I want all the details of where you'll be, what's nearby. The place you'll be staying in. how long you'll be there, phone numbers, nearest hospitals and towns etc. got it?" I asked glaring at Sarah, a few of the kids hissed 'yes' and Zac fist punched the air. Sarah nodded her head quickly, a smile on her face.

"It's not a yes. It's a maybe. I need to talk to your parents" I said and left them in the room.

I walked down the hall to see Isobel on the floor and she was just standing back up again.

"Sweetie?" I asked and she lifted her head to smile at me.

"I was running too fast" she replied and I giggled. I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Stop running" I told her and she smiled sheepishly at me before walking into the play room where the other kids were.

I found Jacob in the garage working on his old Rabbit again.

"Hey" I greeted him; he turned to smile at me before looking back at the car again.

"So the kids want to go camping" I informed him.

"Oh I know" he said before dusting his hands off and taking his gloves off and laying them on the edge of the car.

"I saw it in William's mind on the run earlier. I didn't say anything but im better at hiding my thoughts than him." He told me before turning to look at me.

"Well? Should we let them? Holly said Eddie said it was ok but I don't know… I don't like the thought of them being out there" I said frowning slightly.

"They're not children anymore. Im sure they could handle themselves. Plus it's the middle of nowhere. What is a bear going to do to a bunch of werewolves and hybrids?" he laughed.

"They're not all a werewolf or a hybrid Jake. Lauren wants to go, and there's Ben too"

"They'll be fine. The others won't let anything happen to them. I think you're worrying too much. You remember when you were a child. The idea of being able to go out without your parents was exciting, let's let them have fun, and in return, we get to have fun" he said suggestively before walking over to me.

"Nuh uh. You're dirty" I said stepping away from him but smiled anyway. "We'd still have Isobel. There is no way im letting her go" I reminded him.

"That's ok. She sleeps like a log" he grinned and I rolled my eyes. "Or she can just stay at Edward and Bella's. Im failing to see the downside of this. A long weekend without noisy children around the house. It will be like our 3rd honeymoon" he smiled, I laughed but it morphed into a sigh.

"Alright" I said and he smiled his signature grin that always had me weak. I looked away quickly before I fell under his spell.

"So you want to talk to your parents or will I have to?" he asked as I walked away.

"I'll do it" I told him and left the garage. I made my way into the house and found Isobel standing at the door of the kitchen with her arms behind her back and she was swinging side to side with a smile on her face. I knew she wanted something; she had picked that stance up from her older sisters who always used it when they were asking me something.

"Mommmmmy" she said stringing out the word.

"What is it princess?" I asked closing the back door and coming over to her.

"Can I go camping with the others?" she asked opening and closing her eyes as she looked up at me. Her big brown eyes were captivating and I hated to deny her but there was no way I was letting my tiny 7 year old out there, no matter how many hybrids and wolves were with her.

"No sweetie. You can't" I told her before kneeling in front of her. She sucked in her bottom lip and pouted. I knew she was sad, but damn she looked so cute. I smiled at her because I couldn't help it.

"You're too young" I told her and I could see her eyes starting to water. "When you're a bit older baby. For now you're just too small" I told her and her tears fell over. She frowned at me and turned to walk away.

"I told you Izzy" Lauren said meeting Isobel in the hall.

"It's not fair! I want to be big!" she shouted at her sister.

"One day you will be but you can't come with us this time ok?" She asked. I followed up behind her and put my hands on her tiny waist to turn her around.

"I tell you what. We'll do something special ok? You me and daddy, just us 3. We'll do whatever you want, all weekend." I told her and her face straightened out as she looked at me. I hated seeing tears on her beautiful face. I stroked her cheek, trying to dry her face.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Within reason" I smiled at her.

"Can we eat chocolate for dinner and stay up late?" she asked hopeful. I smiled at her before laughing slightly.

"Yes we can" I told her. I would work around the chocolate for dinner thing but she could definitely have _some_ chocolate.

"Can we watch Disney movies and swim in the pool all day?" she added.

"Yes" I smiled at her more. Her face started to light up with excitement.

"Ok!" she grinned and turned to Lauren. "Have fun camping" she said and skipped her way into the living room. I just shook my head and Lauren smiled. She walked back upstairs just as I heard Jacob come in the hall behind me.

"It will be nice for her to have us alone, shes never known life without her siblings. We can spoil her." Jacob said to me, I turned around and nodded.

"You ok with her not going to my parents then?" I asked carefully. I had noticed he took his overalls off and had washed his hands. He nodded.

"It will be nice to just spend time with 1 of them" he smiled and came to take me into his arms. "And at night time, I have you" he said into my ear and his breath over my skin made me shiver. He pulled me tighter into his chest and I just sighed. I saw him every day but it felt like I missed him. I loved having children, I did, I positively adored each and every one of them but sometimes it felt they took away my time with Jacob and I was suddenly excited for this weekend. I would only have to deal with Isobel and she'd be in bed by 9. No matter how late she wanted to stay up, shed be asleep by 9 o'clock anyway; which gave me more time with Jacob in the evening than ive had with him any evening in the past 15 years.

"Dude she's my sister" I heard Eddie's voice.

"Dude she's my wife" Jacob returned and I rolled my eyes. Eddie and Jacob always said the same lines if Eddie walked in on Jacob on I either hugging or kissed.

"Hey Ed" I greeted my little brother.

"Hey. So you heard about this camping thing?" he asked and I nodded. "You ok with it?" he asked.

"Are you?" I returned.

"Im not the one with three of my kids alone with their partners" he replied.

"I didn't think of that" I mumbled. William and Sophia I wasn't worried about. But Sarah and Ben? And Leah and Zac?

"They won't do anything stupid." Jacob said "because they know I'll have something to say about it if they do" he said a little louder and I knew Sarah and Zac would have heard.

"Right" Eddie laughed. "Should be great. Mom and dad said they'd look after Avia and Izzy if you want. Give us some alone time" Eddie told us.

"It's ok. We'll keep Izzy here. We've promised her a weekend of fun" I told him.

"I just thought with all your kids gone and an empty house you'd have another type of fun in mind" he said with a smirk that was exactly like our fathers. I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah well, you unload your youngest and have as much fun as you want. I want to spoil Izzy. It's easy to be forgotten with 5 siblings" I told him. "It's much easier to give your 2 the attention they need, we need to take the opportunity to make sure she knows we love her" I told him. He nodded understandly.

"This is why you only have 2 kids Ness." He grinned and we walked into the living room.

"I wanted more"

"Oh I know" he laughed. "Honestly I wanted sex more" he grinned.

"Edward" Chloe scowled as she walked in with Avia. "Go play" she ordered her and Avia ran off back into the hall.

"Hey Clo" I laughed at how she called him Edward.

"Heya" she grinned. "We thought we'd come and discuss this camping thing" she said sitting next to me and completely blanking Eddie. I laughed at his reaction as he stuck out his tongue behind her back. He was such a child.

After I had discussed the camping with Eddie and Chloe I gave Chantelle a ring and was talking to her for another hour on the phone. Sarah gave me all the details of the place they were staying and I finally agreed they could go.

The days before the weekend went ridiculously fast. By Friday the kids were packed and ready to go when they got home from school. I was also the last day before their summer vacation so they'd be spending all weekend as well as Monday and Tuesday there. I was almost crying as I waved them goodbye as they got in the car. It was strange how much I missed them and they had only been gone a few minutes.

"They'll be fine" Jacob assured me and pulling me back into the house. I sighed I saw Isobel looking up at me curiously and I bent down to pick her up before hugging her to my chest. She tapped my cheek softly.

"Momma why are you crying?" she asked as I carried her into the living room.

"Because I miss your brothers and sisters" I told her truthfully.

"They'll be back soon mommy. We're going to have fun" she grinned at me as she pulled back slightly to see my face. I smiled at her and kissed each of her cheeks before her nose and then letting her down.

"Yes we are" I told her and took her hand as I sat down. Jacob followed us in and sat next to me. Isobel climbed up onto his lap and sat facing me, still smiling.

"So what now?" Jacob asked. I shrugged, still looking at my daughter on his lap.

"Can I go to grandma and grandpas?" she asked.

"What? now?" I asked confused and she nodded.

"Can I stay there?" she asked.

"I thought we were going to watch Disney movies, go swimming and eat chocolate?" I asked her.

"We are but we can do that tomorrow" she smiled. "I want to see grandma and grandpa. Avia said they were playing games and said I could come and sleep over." She said. I looked to Jacob and he shrugged then winked at me suggestively. One night with Jacob alone and then spend time with my daughter for the remaining 3 days? I could do that.

"Ok" I chimed and stood up. I grabbed the phone and rang my parents.

"Hey Nessie" my mom answered.

"What's this about inviting Izzy to yours for the night?" I asked.

"Well I said she can come if she wants to. We're just going to show Avia a few old board games and spend some time with her. Isobel is welcome to come too. Im sure you and Jacob would like to have some alone time" she said then.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Of course, I always love spending time with my grandbabies" she said and I could literally hear her smile.

"Ok, be there in 10 that ok?" I asked.

"See you then" she replied and we hung up.

"Ok let's go" I grinned and walked out the room.

"Yay!" Izzy called and we took her to the Cullen's house. Avia was already there and she greeted Jacob with a hug. Seeing her I suddenly had the perfect idea. We did have 4 days after all.

"Avia tomorrow we were going to spend the day swimming in our pool. Do you want to come to our house and play with us?" I asked her. Her face lit up and she nodded enthusiastically as she pulled away from Jacob.

"Yes please!" she sang and hugged me around the waist.

"Ok" I laughed. "I'll pick them up about 11ish ok?" I asked my parents and they nodded. Isobel ran to my dad and he pulled her into his arms. She kissed his cheek and I smiled at her.

"Ok see you tomorrow" I called and we left. I think Jacob was rather impatient to get home. I wondered if there was a football game on or something but as soon as we reached the house. The car was barely parked before he had me out of the passenger seat and in the house kissing me. I gasped for air as he fumbled up the stairs. I started giggling as he was doing things entirely too fast for his capability. He was trying to carry me up the stairs as he undid his belt and kissed me. I was just laughing too much. I tried to get free of him and for a moment I was, so I took off running up the stairs and I heard him pull his belt off. I made it to our bedroom door before he caught up with me. He cornered me against the still closed door and spun me around so he could kiss me forcefully.

"A little eager?" I asked, still laughing as he reached for my shirt.

"A house with no children, and all night to just be with you? Are you kidding I've never been so eager in my life" he told me as he kissed his way along my jaw, neck and shoulder and back up to my mouth. I reached for the door knob and turned it so I could get into our bedroom. I knew there was no one in the house but I almost felt uncomfortable making out with him against the door. Years of having children had me expecting a child to walk up the stairs and to see us. I closed the door, even though it was unnecessary as he continued to strip both me and him of our clothes.

It wasn't like Jacob and I never had sex anymore, even though you'd think it from how eager Jacob was to get me naked. It was just we had to be careful when, where and what we did. Having 6 pairs of ears, 4 of which had a big hearing range meant that sex wasn't always as fun as it used to be. It wasn't the only time we had been alone. Occasionally my parents would offer to have all the kids over to give us some time alone, but the last time was nearly a year ago and it was never for long. They always missed me or I missed them so I'd have them come home earlier than originally planned. The idea of us being alone in the whole house was exciting, because even with all our children we still needed to make time for each other, sometimes that was hard but we always made sure to tell each other we loved the other. Every day, Jacob would tell me I was beautiful and that he loved me. It may seem tedious, hearing it every single day but it always made me smile and I always told him I loved him too.

"You're so beautiful" he whispered into the skin of my neck. I had my hand tangled in his hair as I stared at the ceiling. "And I love you so much" he told me as he kissed my neck. I turned to kiss his forehead.

"You told me that today already" I giggled.

"Oh I know, I should say it to you every time I see you though" he told me and looked up at my face. I just smiled at him.

"Love you too" I told him with my eyes locked on his. He moved just for a second to kiss me before he was gone from my arms. He hand my ankle in his hand and started pulling me down the bed. I squealed as he pulled me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he carried me out the room. I gasped as the cold air hit my body.

"We're going swimming" he informed me.

"It's midnight, and we're naked!" I screamed as he made his way to the pool. I felt so exposed, which was silly since Jacob had seen me naked many times before but being in our huge family house I was still expecting one of my children to turn the corner. "Jacob I don't like this" I squirmed.

"There's no one here" he said with a laugh as we made it to the pool door. I had my muscles tensed and eyes tight closed as he let me down in front of him as we reached the edge of the pool.

"Im sorry I didn't think you'd be uncomfortable. It's me" he said almost sadly. His face wasn't happy anymore. My heart broke, damn him and his puppy dog eyes. No pun intended.

"I know… let's just get in the pool" I said to him and gave him a small playful push with a smirk. He smiled back and pushed me back and into the pool behind me. I giggled and I surfaced just as he landed in the pool next to me.

The night went quickly and by the morning I was exhausted. Luckily we were spending the day by the pool anyway. This time I was in a bikini and no matter how much Jacob kept looking at me, I stayed on the sun bed most of the day. Jacob played in the pool with the girls all day, I made them lunch and we watched a few Disney movies before I took Avia back to my parents. At first I thought about letting her stay the weekend but I remembered I wanted to give Isobel some attention alone.

"Today was fun" Izzy said after we settled into the couch after dinner.

"You didn't mind sharing us with Avia?" I asked carefully.

"No" she said as she sucked on her chocolate chunk. "It was fun just us. It's not everyone it was only 1 person" she explained, I knew what she was trying to say but her 7 year old brain couldn't explain it.

She was happy to have the company because it was fun to play with another child but at the same time there weren't 5 other children that wanted attention from me or Jake. It was just them 2 and our time was easily divided.

I kissed my daughters head.

"Good. Tomorrow it will be just us though" I explained and continued watching the movie with my daughter and husband.

We did have fun with Isobel all weekend and it was nice to really see my daughter and give her attention every second of the day like she deserved. i made a promise to myself i would try and do this with all my children. 1 day a month, dedicated to just 1 child. I needed to spend this time with my children because before i know it they'd be grown up and leaving home and id be without them. It was almost scary spending that weekend with just Isobel. She was the baby, the child of the family and she had so much to say and so much she wanted to do and it seemed to me that yesterday she was only the tiny baby that was fighting for her life in the NICU and now she was a proper little girl that could talk and sing and dance. My children were growing up faster than i could blink and I promised my self I would make the most of every second with them.


	7. June 2033: William

**Thank you to ****FanFicCrazy95**** who motivated me to get this finished. I apologise sincerely for the wait for this chapter. Good news is im updating Semper Fidelis today too! It's been a long time coming I know.**

* * *

><p><strong>WILLIAM BLACK<strong>

**June 2033**

We arrived at the cabins and Sarah assigned us all to one each. Sophia, Holly, Lauren and I were in one and Zac, Tony, Leah, Ben and Sarah were in the other. We separated to unpack and pick rooms. Ours was only a 2 bedroomed cabin and the other was 3. Sophia and I took the smallest so the other two could have the room with 2 double beds in. In Sarah's cabin I was surprised she wasn't sharing a room with Ben. I hadn't really noticed how far they had gone with their relationship but it was clear from the separate rooms they hadn't slept together yet. Sarah shared a room with Leah, Zac and Tony shared another and Ben got his own room. The fact we were out here alone was exciting and we all felt the buzz of being away from our parents. We decided to barbeque some ribs and burgers for dinner, which I did with the help of Sarah.

"Reckon we'll get to go hunting?" she asked me. I shrugged as I turned over some burgers.

"Providing you can keep your boyfriend in the dark" I told her.

"Yeah about that, I was thinking of telling him" she told me. I dropped the prongs that were in my hand and turned to her in shock.

"What tell him that you're a human vampire hybrid, that your brothers are werewolves and you're descended from a powerful clan of vampires?" I asked dramatically, my voice rising a bit higher than should be possible. She nodded slowly as she looked up at me.

"Well… I was going to say it in a way that is easier to digest" she said

"Yeah good luck with that." I told her looking back at the burgers. "Don't you think you should talk to mom or dad first? Or even Carlisle." I asked.

"Yeah I guess I should have" she sighed.

"Well…." I began then turned to look at her. "He could always find out by accident" I suggested.

"That's not right. He can't just walk up on me draining an animal dry. It would terrify him" she said.

"Yep. 'Your girlfriend is a blood sucking demon monster sorry'" I teased as if I was talking to Ben.

"Stop it" she nudged me. "So is yours." she told me and I nudged her back.

"Oh I know" I laughed. "But so is mom so I hardly had a leg to stand on with the whole pretending to be disgusted thing"

"That and you turn into a huge wolf whenever you want" she laughed with me.

"That too" I smiled at her. I flipped the burgers then turned to face my little sister. "If you honestly want to tell him and you think you can say it in a way that won't scare him off go for it. I honestly think, if this guy is worth it, he deserves to know who you are. Who we all are." I told her. She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks" she replied.

"Of course" I smiled and pulled her into my side for a quick hug before letting her go and continuing with the barbeque.

I really liked Ben. He seemed to be good for Sarah and treated her well, which is all I can ask for when it came to boyfriends for my sisters. Ben was a very outdoor person, it was his idea in the first place to invite Sarah camping, after she ensured him there was no way in hell our parents would let her come alone she said if they invited her siblings and cousins she could probably get away with it. She brought me in on the idea and we started planning. The scariest part was telling our parents. We knew that Eddie and Chloe would let us but it was Chanti and my mom that was gunna be the hardest bit. They were actually easier than I expected and when Zac realised that I'd have Sophia and Sarah would have Ben, he wanted Leah to come too. This actually made it easier to persuade our parents since they all saw her as an adult. After all she was technically older than all our parents. That was so weird when I thought about what she and Zac would become but then we can't help who we imprint on… I should know.

I never intended to imprint on my supposed 'cousin' but I did. I remember feeling so embarrassed by it. But at the same time glad that it was over with. I could now be happy with someone without worrying if id imprint and break someone's heart. I felt awful when it turned out Sophia was my imprint. I knew my aunt's view on the subject and I knew she'd hate me for it. I thought deep down shed be happy for us but I was wrong. She really did hate that Sophia and I were tied together like that and at first I was angry at my aunt for being so judgmental over something I couldn't control, I now understand her perspective. Imprinting is something no one can truly understand unless they are involved in one themselves. That's why I took such comfort in my father when I imprinted and why I let any comments slip by from my family that don't like it. That includes my little sister Lauren. One day I hoped shed understand but only time can tell.

"Hey" I heard Sophia's voice. I smiled as she reached me, her arms wound around my waist and she hugged my back as I continued to cook. She began kissing my back and my neck after a while so I turned round to hold her properly. I leant down for a kiss and she came up onto her tip toes to meet me. I smiled against our lips, she was so small. Compared to me anyway, she was actually much taller than my mom which made our height difference not as extreme as my parents but I was still coming up to 6 foot 5. She hummed as we pulled away then hugging my chest. I held her against me as I looked out at the forest surrounding the camp we were in.

"Im so excited" she giggled.

"Why?" I laughed and stroked her blonde hair from her face.

"Because we get to sleep in the same bed for more than 1 night and we can do whatever we want" she said looking up at me with her eyebrow raised.

"Why Miss Cullen do you plan on seducing me?" I laughed at her.

"Maybe" she smiled at me.

"When is it bed time?" I asked her with a smile and wink in return.

"Not yet sadly" she sighed and stepped away from me just as Lauren walked out.

"Hello brother. Hello Sophia" she greeted with a smile.

"Hey" I replied as I turned back to the barbeque.

"So Sarah is planning for us to go hiking tomorrow. And to lose Ben so she can go hunt" she laughed and sat down on the bench opposite us. I raised my eyebrow.

"I'll believe that when I see it. If Sarah wants to go hunting that bad I'll keep Ben company while she sneaks out. It's no big deal" I said and started serving the food.

"FOOD!" I yelled back into the house. Everyone started filing out and we ate.

When it started going dark we all congregated into the big cabin's living room. We talked into the night, mostly about anything and everything but not families, we tried to keep away from talking about our family in front of Ben. I didn't know when Sarah was going to tell him but if he turned out to be ok with it, I couldn't wait to be able to talk normally around him and not have to be careful about what I said. It started getting late so we all started heading to bed. I took Sophia's hand and we went into our room. I closed the door so we could get ready for bed, I turned out the light as we climbed into the unfamiliar bed, I was a little bit too tall for it but I lay diagonally across to Sophia's side, she was only small anyway so she barely reached the end.

"So I think my mom is pregnant" she told me in the dark.

"What?" I asked shocked. Chantelle pregnant?

"Shes been acting really weird. She says shes ill but shes been sick every day and shes been eating loads and she hasn't been drinking any alcohol. My grandfather offered her some the other day and she was about to take it but changed her mind. They're all pregnancy signs right?" she asked me.

"Yeah they can be but she might just be feeling ill" I said with a frown. I never expecting Chantelle to have any more kids, and Sophia had often told me she thought her mom was pregnant when she wasn't. Sophia wanted a sibling so much that I think sometimes her mind plays tricks on her.

"I don't think she is ill" she said with a sigh.

"Would you be happy if you got a sibling?" I asked carefully.

"Are you kidding? Of course I would be" she said with a wistful sigh. I definitely needed to see this for myself if I was going to believe her. She tended to look into things way too far and then her hopes would be crushed when she was wrong.

I pulled her to my chest as we settled under the covers. It was way too late to do anything tonight. We had been up until 2am talking to our family, as much as I wanted to make the most of being able to stay with Sophia, I was really tired. So was Sophia, she was barely awake long enough for me to tell her goodnight.

Sophia didn't mention her mom for the rest of the camping trip. Sarah did manage to sneak away to hunt like she wanted. It was just her and Holly that went. When they came back I saw the familiar red tint in Holly's eyes that set her apart from every other bloodsucking creature out there that wasn't her father, sister, Lidiya or Esther. It was always bewildering to me. The moon pool children, or so we found out much later the official name for the moon pool children was the Luna Bambini. Luna was the word for moon in Italian and bambini was the word for children. Esther had allowed Eddie and the rest of the Cullen's to read the journals that the witches wrote in when they created Esther. They were Italian and had caught the sight of Esther's parents as they travelled through Rome. They used a spell to incapacitate them and brought them to the moon pool on the south coast of Italy. In that moon pool they tested their spells and medieval potions on Esther's parents then left them trapped in the pool with no memory of the witches or how they got there. It wasn't long before Esther's mother fell pregnant as a vampire and the witches knew they had succeeded in creating the Luna Bambini. Esther's parents understood what had happened and whilst at first they were actually grateful for the witches helping the creation of Esther they soon realised that Esther wasn't born to be their child. She was born as an experiment and had to watch the witches tie her up as a baby, then as a toddler to torture her and find out what she was and what she could do. They murdered Esther's parents whilst Esther was sleeping because they were fighting to try and protect Esther; they had failed to create another child from the vampire couple so they saw no use in them. When Esther woke the witches told her that her parents had left her with them to take care of her. She was only a small child and didn't understand at the time, not properly. When she was physically 7 years old Esther escaped from a year of being prisoner. She fled to the forests surrounding Volterra, where she lived off the blood of animals until she was fully grown. She stayed hidden, hoping to live out the witches so they couldn't find her. After a hundred years she went back to the moon pool and found 3 skeletons with candles burnt out, books, papers, potions and herbs scattered everywhere. She picked up the books and ran. The now, adult Esther charmed an architect into making her a house, which she stayed for the rest of her life, she went into Volterra every day and even had friends there. She was a normal girl, or as close to normal as she could be. When the Volturi came into power she knew she wouldn't be able to go into Volterra every day in case she got caught by Aro and so she was confined to her castle like mansion for two thousand years. Only leaving to hunt. It wasn't until my family and a new born army wiped out the Volturi that Esther was finally free to explore the world again with her new found ability of being able to copy anyone's ability she met.

Ive heard Esther's story many times as I grew but it always seemed like some sort of fairy tale. Avia, my uncle Eddie and aunt Chloe's youngest daughter, called Esther, Princess Esther because her story seemed like it was that out of a Disney movie. I often tried to persuade her to sell it to Disney and they could make a blockbuster out of it but she always thought I was joking.

The moon pool children, (as most of us called them because Luna Bambini was too much of a mouthful when you couldn't speak Italian), were extremely rare. My uncle Eddie and Esther were the only 2 of their kind left in the world but with them being here aided the possible creation of more. There were also the children of the Luna Bambini which was Holly, Avia and Lidiya. They all had a moon pool father and a vampire mother; though Lidiya's parents were dead she was tied to Holly and Avia as if they were her own siblings. They were very much like their fathers. Holly and Avia had Eddie's brown eyes with the tint of red after they hunted, whereas Lidiya actually had a much lighter eye colour it was a dark green but had a small hint of red when she was full on blood. Other than the fact they were immortal and drank blood they were actually very human like. They all slept, more so than Eddie and Esther and they aged at an almost human pace.

I knew as I grew up I was different to Holly, Holly was always there as long as I can remember but she changed a lot faster than I did but not as fast as Sarah. Sarah was always my little sister, despite the fact she went through a time period of being physically older than me. It didn't matter though because I still protected her when I could.

_I remember when I was about 13 years old physically, I was actually only about 11 but my wolf genes had kicked in and I was growing like a weed. I was out with Sarah, just hiking in the woods, we always did this together, even when I was a kid and she was an adult it was a way to bond with her, we all had little things we did with certain siblings. It was a way of getting to know each other better. _

_Sarah and I had been only a few miles out of Forks and into the Olympia when Sarah had caught onto a scent that was unfamiliar to her. She told me to climb a tree and so I did quickly. She followed me up and put her finger on her lips to signal for me to be quiet. I couldn't help my heart beginning to race at the thought of danger. I saw them before I even heard them, 2 people walking towards the tree. They were moving fast though and were under us in seconds. The two people with blood red eyes were staring up at us with smiles on their faces._

"_Why what do we have here?" the male asked._

"_Leave them be, they are only children" the female said._

"_But the girl, shes different" the male said focusing on my sister._

"_Leave her alone!" I shouted before i could help it._

"_Shhh" Sarah told me._

"_Is that your girlfriend?" the male vampire asked me._

"_No, shes my little sister" I told him in return._

"_William shut up" Sarah scowled at me._

"_Little?" the male asked. "Oh my my my, I know who we have here. I told you it wouldn't take long before we ran into one of them" the male mused turning to the female._

"_You're assuming. Just because the girl is a hybrid it does not mean they are from the Cullen clan" the woman told the man. I tried to remain calm at the mention of my family's surname._

"_But look the girl looks like Nessie, maybe it's her daughter, Sarah was it? And she called him William" the man said, he was getting excited._

"_How do you know about the Cullen's?" Sarah asked carefully._

"_Why they're famous" the male smiled at the sound of Sarah's voice. "I love learning, and the Cullen's have been a fascination of mine for years, I love history and finding out how our world has changed over the years. Of course your family changed the future of our kind the day they wiped out the Volturi."_

"_It wasn't our family, it was mostly the new born army" I told them._

"_William!" Sarah scolded me and I realised I had said 'our family', confirming we were both Cullen's; or descendants at least. We still had Cullen blood in us. Our parents and Grandparents always told us that were we ever to meet nomads either in the woods or in the city that we were not to reveal our surname or that we were from the Cullen line. Being a Cullen could either save us or kill us, there were a few that hated the Cullen's but most loved them. We just had to be careful who we ran into. _

"_Children why don't you come down from that tree?" the male nomad asked. Sarah looked to me for my input and I looked back. "We promise not to hurt you. As I said, I love your family and I would die for anyone connected to that blood line. You're royalty; I came to see your great grandparents." He assured us. I looked to Sarah and shrugged. _If they were gunna kill us they'd have done it by now._ She placed in my head and I nodded towards her. She was right._

"_We'll take you to Carlisle" I said as we climbed down._

"_Oh that would be wonderful!" the male beamed and Sarah and I lead the two non-veggie vamps back home. The entire way home I stayed in between Sarah and the nomads. It was protective because the male seemed to keep looking at Sarah and I was getting a bit freaked out by it._

"_Ive never met a hybrid before, im excited to meet your mother" he smiled at her and I instantly felt the need to protect my mom too. I just had no idea why, as it turns out I wasn't long from phasing so my protective side was kicking into overdrive._

"_Er I think this goes without saying but don't eat anyone" I told them as we reached the town and the male laughed before nodding. "I tried your diet but it's still proving to be difficult. Im working on it though" he said in such a relaxed way I was kinda freaked out by it._

_When we reached the Cullen house our grandparents took us home, leaving the nomads with Carlisle and the rest of the 'original' Cullen's._

That wasn't the only time I had seen nomad vampires but it was the only time I had met them without a member of my vampire family with me or my dad. We were pretty safe in La Push, since my dad always had wolves patrolling the town. I used to think when I was a kid that I couldn't wait to be a wolf and be there to protect the town but after a year of doing it, it proved very boring and tiring too. Luckily my mom didn't let me stay out too long so I was never patrolling all night. Some of the other wolves didn't like it but being the Alpha's son gave me special treatment, it also meant that if my dad ever decides to give up his duties, I would become alpha. I knew he'd never stop phasing because that meant he got to be with my mom forever but I had a feeling he wouldn't stay alpha forever.

After Holly and Sarah came back from their hunt we were mostly all in the living room. It was a rare moment when Ben wasn't so we could talk about what we wanted.

"So we went pretty far out, just to make sure we didn't run into any humans" Holly informed me and I nodded.

"Good, find anything nice?" I laughed.

"Mountain lion" Sarah grinned. "There are so many around here, no wonder they're grandpa's favourite"

"I can't say they're appealing" I scrunched up my nose. The vampires in the room laughed and Sophia just smiled adoringly at me. She was lying across my lap.

"Well your werewolf taste buds can't appreciate it" Sarah laughed.

"What did you just say?" Ben asked from the door a few seconds later.

Oh shit.

"What did you hear?" Sarah asked carefully sitting up.

"You called William a werewolf" he said sceptically.

"Yes I did" she said and my eyes widened. She was doing this now?

"Are you serious?" he asked with a scoff. Sarah shrugged.

"Do you believe me?" she asked.

"No" he laughed and most of the people in the room relaxed. "But your family is weird. Ive noticed that, I just let it pass because I love you and you can't pick your family" he told her with a small smile. I smiled a little when he said I love you to her. I hoped that wasn't the first time but by her reaction I realised it wasn't.

"Well what if I told you now. The reason my family are so weird is because the monsters in fairy tales are actually real?" she asked carefully and stood up to face him. He looked at her sceptically then over to us in the room. I could see him working it out in his mind, assessing whether this was a practical joke or not but by the look on his face he soon realised it wasn't.

"So your brother is a werewolf?" he asked her.

"You want to see?" she said with a small smile. He looked over to me then and Sophia sat up from my lap to give me room to stand up. I didn't though I just kept hold of her hand.

"It's not a full moon. Its day time" he said with a frown.

"Well…" my sister began. "My brothers aren't actual werewolves. They're shapeshifters; werewolves are the children of the moon, which are not to be confused with children of the moon _pool_." Sarah explained.

"Brothers? As in plural? All your brothers are wolves?" he asked then looking at the twins on the floor.

"Yep, and Leah" Zac grinned up at Ben. Leah slapped the back of Zac's head and he moaned before rubbing it. I couldn't help the smile escape from my lips. The two were gunna be hilarious when Zac was older. Of course he was already older; I just didn't know for sure what their relationship was up to yet.

"Leah?" Ben asked. I could see he was getting a bit overwhelmed. "So are you one too?" he asked Sarah.

"No im not a wolf, im-" she began but I cut her off by standing up.

"Ok that's enough information for now. You want to see the proof?" I asked him as I strode over. He looked at me slightly taken back that I had walked over so quickly. He nodded and I started walking out the house, he followed me with nearly everyone else.

"And what are moon pools?" he asked Sarah.

"Well… forget I said that, let's try and keep this as simple as possible for now. All will be explained. Im so happy you know. Or you know at least some of my secret" she said to him. I turned back to see him smile but it wasn't a happy smile. I didn't think he was very happy that Sarah had kept this from him for so long.

"Wait here" I ordered everyone and walked behind the tree line. I stripped down and brought up the heat, phasing into my wolf. I trotted out towards the house and walked straight up to Ben. He was shocked, his eyes were wide and he was frozen in his place. Sarah stroked his hand, comforting him. I took another step towards him and dipped my head but he stumbled backwards.

"He won't hurt you. It's still William, he's letting you know you can pet him" Sophia said and just to prove that she was right her hand wound into my fur. I suppressed the purr that wanted to escape my lips at her touch. Lauren was next and she came to my other side to kiss my face. I turned and licked her cheek and both Lauren and Sophia giggled. Lauren then climbed up onto my back and hugged me with her arms around my neck.

"This is my brother, the big friendly wolf" she grinned at Ben. Ben looked from Lauren at my back to Sophia who still had her hands entwined in my fur and then to Sarah. Sarah nodded encouragingly and his hand reached out. I dipped my head and he touched in between my ears. He then stroked my fur before pulling away. I lifted my head to see him smiling.

"That's kinda cool and you're still you right? You still think like you do when you're human?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He can't talk in his wolf form but other wolves can talk to him in their heads. They have their own telepathy" Sarah explained to him.

"Really?" he asked. "Mind reading?" he said and was now sceptical again. Sarah laughed before nodding. I nudged Sophia to step away from me and did a little jump to jostle Lauren. She climbed off and I walked back over to the forest to phase back. I came back out and Ben was sitting on the edge of the patio trying to understand everything.

"Why don't we go for a walk" I said to him and he looked up at me. "I promise I won't bite" I grinned and he thought for a moment before standing up. At least he wasn't scared of me, that was a plus.

_Don't tell him what I am._ Sarah placed in my head. I turned to look at her and shook my head as if to say im not going to.

I didn't take Ben far into the forest, you could still see the cabins and we remained on the path. I found a fallen down tree and signalled for him to sit.

"I know what you feel like, Sarah's kept this from you forever and there are other things too, that im sure she'll tell you soon enough but you have to realise that this is a huge secret. If people knew people like me existed id be imprisoned and experimented on for the rest of my life. I'd be a freak show and the world would go insane and start looking for other fairy tale creatures. Sarah had to keep this from you to protect me and the others like me." I told him carefully.

"I understand that, I just don't know why she didn't trust me to tell me sooner though" he said in a glum tone.

"It's our parents. They told us all when we were kids we weren't allowed to tell humans about us and you've met Sarah. She never breaks any rules" I laughed and I saw him smile slightly.

"Is she going to be in trouble for this?" he asked.

"Probably. But that girl has never been in trouble her entire life. My parents will get over it" I smiled and he smiled back more genuine.

"You just have to promise you'll never tell anyone" I added.

"Of course not. Apart from the fact I don't think anyone will believe me, I wouldn't do that to Sarah or your family" he said. I reached around to pat him on the back.

"Thanks" I said then stood up. "I just want you to keep an open mind when Sarah tells you the rest of our secret ok? She couldn't tell you before now. You overhearing is a loophole shes been searching for for years. Shes was protecting not only our family but you as well. You knowing this can be dangerous. Maybe not as dangerous as it used to be but the more humans know about us the less there are that don't know. If you get what I mean" I said and he nodded before standing up. "Oh and don't judge her on what she tells you. You know her as a person; you know how amazing she is. Keep that in mind, shes still exactly the same person you knew" I said to him as we made our way back.

"So Sarah isn't human either?" he asked then and I just shook my head as we reached the cabin patio. Sarah was standing on it looking nervous.

"She still loves you" I said then and stopped in my steps to let Ben reach her without me. I followed Ben and Sarah into the house but not on their heels. They walked into Sarah's room and I just stood there for a bit.

"That was a very nice thing you just did" I heard Sophia say as she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind. I turned so I could see her and she was now hugging my waist from the front.

"Well im a very nice guy" I grinned at her and she smiled in return.

"Yes you are" she said as she rose on her tip toes to kiss me quickly before she dropped back down again. "I love the things you do for your siblings. You really are the best big brother you know that right?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I had a good teacher" I said referring to my uncle Eddie. I loved spending time with him and my dad growing up. My uncle was so cool growing up, him and uncle Zac were _the_ best uncles ever; of course Jasper and Emmett weren't far behind. When I really think about it, I couldn't pick a favourite uncle. They were all pretty awesome when it came to uncles. Eddie just taught me a lot about being a brother.

"Come on let's leave them to work things out" she said and stepped away from me to grab my hand. She took me to the back and started tugging me into the tree line.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Hunting" she grinned at me as she picked up her speed. I was managing to keep up with her but I'd have to phase if she began running faster.

"Why didn't you go with Sarah and Holly earlier?" I asked her.

"Because I'd much rather hunt with my favourite wolf" she smiled at me before stopping. She began lifting my shirt over my head and even though my head knew she was helping me strip so I could phase I couldn't help my body stepping towards her. I crushed my lips against hers and she giggled as she stepped away.

"Im not taking your clothes off for that" she told me and I just grinned.

"Oh I know" I replied and finished stripping before kissing her one more time then moving a good distance away from her. I phased and saw she was folding up my clothes and putting them on a rock. I frowned. Wasn't she going to bring them with us?

"They'll be here when we get back. I can't be bothered carrying them" she laughed and began running.

They better be. I thought as I chased after her. Her laugh bounced off the trees and I couldn't help but smile. Her laugh was one of the reasons I loved her so much and every time I heard it I struggled to get my head around the idea that someone as perfect as her was mine.


	8. June 2033: Sophia

**JadieeBeanz**** I couldn't reply to you in a pm because you disabled the feature but in answer to your question, I have plans for both of them :) thank you so much for taking the time to read all my stories.**

**As always, thank you for the amazing patience of you all, I realise I don't update as often as I used to but you've all been so understanding, so thank you. You guys mean so much to me having stuck with me this far.**

**A Reminder as I know it can be confusing this early on in the story:**

**Jake/Nessie: William, Sarah, Lauren, Zac, Tony, Izzy**

**Eddie/Chloe: Holly, Avia**

**Zio/Chanti: Sophia**

**Im only going to focus on the older children at the moment, that's William, Sarah and sometimes Lauren as well as Holly and Sophia. I will soon get into Zac and Tony but Avia and Izzy are minor characters at the moment.**

* * *

><p><strong>SOPHIA CULLEN<strong>

**June 2033**

After hunting for about 10 minutes I could see William was anxious to get back to the cabin and see how it went with Sarah and Ben. I drained my second elk and started heading back. He nudged me back towards the forest and where more food was. I shook my head.

"Let's get back" I told him and started running towards the cabins. He followed at my side back to the rock I had placed his clothes. They had been ripped apart by an animal and were all over the forest bed.

"See I told you!" he moaned and I turned around to see him human again. I giggled uncontrollably at the idea of him having to walk into the cabin naked.

"Go get me some clothes please" he groaned and pushed me towards the cabin. I laughed as I walked in and to our room. I went through his suitcase and found just a pair of shorts. As I exited the cabin I heard a door slam from the other one. I frowned slightly and went to see what was going on. I saw Ben who was white as a sheet leaving the cabin.

"What's going on?" I asked Holly who was standing at the archway to the main living area.

"I don't think he took the vampire thing very well." She cringed. "Where's William?" she asked.

"Er… his clothes got eaten by animals" I laughed again then held up the shorts. She smiled at me but I could see she didn't find the situation funny. "I'll be back in a minute" I told her and raced back out to Will. He was now in his wolf form again but phased back when he saw me.

"Why did you phase back?" I asked with a frown as I handed the shorts.

"I didn't like being naked." He said as he pulled on his shorts.

"You were still naked as a wolf" I laughed.

"Yeah but it's all covered with fur and stuff" he mumbled as we walked back out. I laughed again before turning serious.

"Ben didn't take it very well. He stormed out" I told him and he started running back. We went into the house to find Sarah's door still tightly closed.

"What do we do?" holly asked.

"Go and comfort Sarah. I'll go get Ben" he said.

"No!" Sarah shouted opening the door. Her red face showed she'd been crying. I immediately went over and hugged her. "Leave him alone, he needs time to think" she told Will. He seemed torn but he nodded and came over to her. He stroked her hair away from her face then kissed her hair line.

"Ok" he told her and she started sobbing again as he hugged her. I stepped away and let her find comfort in her big brother.

"Was it the whole vampire thing?" he asked her and she nodded against his chest.

"He didn't let me explain properly. I didn't know how to put it softly. I just blurted it out" she cried and I suddenly felt like crying with her. I didn't though; I just looked at the scene with sadness.

"Show me" William said to her and they both closed their eyes. I knew Sarah was showing him the conversation so I walked over to Holly to give them more space.

"What's going on?" Lauren whispered to me.

"I don't think Ben could handle the fact his girlfriend was a blood sucking vampire" Leah answered before me.

"Be nice" I scowled at her. I didn't really have a relationship with Leah, she was just… there. I knew she was supposed to be like my 2nd great aunt by marriage or something freaky but I just saw her as Zac's imprinter. She was much like my grandfather Emmett in the way she had bad timing for the things she said, I guess she got that from Jake too. I also knew she used to hate vampires a lot. The only one she really tolerated was Bella since she was her step sister. She glared back at me.

"I'm just stating the truth" she told me.

"Be nice about it. Your future sister in law is crying!" I told her and she glared back at me for saying sister in law… what? It was true. I then noticed that as my exchange with Leah had taken place, Lauren as well as the twins had gone over to their sister to hug her. It was kind of cute seeing them all together, despite the fact they all looked about the same age now. I smiled at their sibling moment and had a pang of hurt in my heart. I wanted a sibling. I just hoped I was right about my mom being pregnant. Knowing my mom, I knew she probably wasn't, but logic and the facts told me different.

"I'm going to go and find Ben. He's had enough time to think and I don't think he should be out there alone at night" William said pulling away from his sister. Lauren stayed hugging her but the twins pulled away too.

"Can we come?" they said in unison.

"No" Will said nearly immediately. They knew not to argue. They just frowned. Will walked out the back door. Leaving us still standing in the hall.

"Come on" I said and held my hand out for Sarah to take. I then looked to Holly and signalled with my hand for her to come to. Sarah took my hand and I led her to the bathroom, I closed the door and locked it behind me.

I walked over to the sink and ran the tap. I grabbed a flannel and ran it through the water before squeezing it out and giving it to Sarah. She sat down on the toilet and sighed as she put the flannel on her face. Holly and I sat on the edge of the bath giving her a moment.

"Maybe he wasn't the one. If he was he would have taken it better right?" Holly asked. Sarah shrugged and dropped the flannel from her face. Even red and blotchy from crying, she was still beautiful.

"Did he break up with you?" I asked her then. She didn't say anything for a while. She took a deep breath and looked up at us.

"Sort of. He said he couldn't believe I had kept something like this from me and that he couldn't be in a relationship that wasn't even real" she said almost choking on her words.

"You really love him don't you?" Holly asked, sad now. Sarah just nodded her head. Holly then walked over to her and hugged her from the side. I walked over too and hugged her from the other side. She giggled and wrapped her arms around us both. After a while of just sitting there we pulled apart. Sarah went over to the sink and washed her face again before staring at herself in the mirror for a while. We heard the door open then close and 2 sets of footsteps walk into the house. It had to be William and Ben.

"I need my mom" she said very quietly to herself but both Holly and I heard it. She sobbed a little but controlled it and no more tears came. She sighed now and turned to face us.

"Ready to face the music?" I asked her softly and she nodded. Both Holly and I took each of her hands and walked out of the bathroom. She couldn't have her mom right now but she had us and I hope she realised we'd always be here for her. We walked into the living room to see William and Ben by each other. The minute we walked in his body posture changed, he was hostile to us and his eyes frightened.

"Remember what I said Ben. They won't hurt you" William told him.

"I just... I can't deal with this." He said his eyes going from me to Holly and then locking on Sarah. I could hear her chest shaking with the tears she wanted to cry but she held them in.

"I need more time" he said looking at her. She nodded, her hand like an iron clamp on mine.

He went out of the room and into his own bedroom. He didn't emerge at all during the night. Will and I stayed in the cabin and watched movies with Sarah. Both Sarah and I fell asleep and I'm sure William did soon after.

Luckily it was the day we were going home. We all packed up and got into the cars. To be nice, William offered Ben to go with him and the twins, whilst the girls went in Holly's car.

Being in a different car than William doesn't normally bother me. I normally see him every day but there are long periods of time during the day that I don't see him and although it's on the back of my mind it's never painful to be away from him. This was different. I had never felt like this before, I had spent the last 4 days at his side almost every second so the idea of a 6 hour drive without him shot daggers at my heart. 3 and a half hours in I was wondering if he felt the same way. We decided to stop off for some lunch and the minute we parked and got out the car I ran, as fast as I could that didn't seem non-human into his arms. He breathed a sigh of relief when I collided with his body, he had missed me too. It was clear in the way he was holding me tightly against his body. I dug my forehead into his shoulder and didn't want to move.

"You guys are acting like you haven't seen each other in months" Lauren laughed.

"It feels like it" William answered before I did and I just held him tighter. I knew Laurens reaction though, she'd be looked at her brother in doubt. She never understood the imprint.

"You guys are like mom and dad" she said and I could hear her frown.

"You're only just catching onto that now?" I heard Tony laughing. "shapeshifter Quileute falling in love with a vampire human hybrid, destined to be together from birth and finding the pull almost irresistible, our parents got married when mom was 7 because their bodies were screaming at them to make babies, im surprised these two have lasted so long" I pulled away in time to see Bens face. It was neutral, he wasn't reacting to what tony said at all. Despite the fact I don't think he knew about William's parents. But then we all had to get the gene from somewhere didn't we.

"Well you know what I mean. They're different but they're still the same. And our parents didn't have sex till they were married. Im sure these two would have been married years ago if they weren't sexually active" Lauren said quoting the last two words with her fingers. I rolled my eyes at her but then she was probably right. Although Nessie and Jake did wait, my parents didn't. It never even crossed my mind the first time William and I had sex. If it had we might have done it properly.

"Let's go eat" Sarah said changing the subject. She was as dull as Ben. We followed her into the service station and we ordered some food. This time Holly didn't get anything, she didn't have to cover up who she was in front of Ben anymore. I saw his eyes flicker to her with no food and he just shook his head as he continued to eat. The good thing was clearly he wasn't scared, if he was I don't think he would have come in here with us, the bad thing was, he clearly wasn't able to forget it and move on with Sarah.

"How do you never eat?" he asked then when the conversation had gone reasonably quiet.

"Sorry?" Holly asked then. Ben looked at her, with a judging frown on his face.

"How can you just survive on blood? Why don't you eat like Sophia?" he asked then, I noticed that he didn't say Sarah's name. "You look human, you're not that pale, not in comparison when I look at you all properly, you're normal, you act normal" he said and I could see he was just trying desperately to understand.

"Because im different to them. Im not a hybrid" she explained then turned to William. "You didn't explain about me did you?" she asked and William shook his head. She turned back to Ben who was now looking between William and Holly.

"You're a vampire like the rest?" he asked. "I mean your grandparents" he said.

"Yeah, im not a normal vampire either. Vampires can't reproduce. My grandmother was human when she became pregnant with William's mom. Renesmee was born a hybrid, she had vampire and human in her, when she was born my grandmother was turned into a vampire, but because she had Renesmee beforehand, Renesmee aided the creation of my father, Eddie. He was born out of magic, my grandparents conceived him in an extremely rare pool of water, it's like a cave really. My grandmother fell pregnant as a vampire and 2 weeks later my father was born. He grew really fast, faster than Renesmee and by the time he reached maturity he had met my mom. They had troubles blah blah blah, second love story of the 21st century, first being Edward and Bella. My mom was turned and then they went back to the same cave that my father was conceived in and then conceived me." She explained. He nodded, as if he understood it.

"You didn't answer my question. What are you?" he asked.

"Im a child of the Luna Bambini, or the child of a moon pool child. There isn't really an official name for what I am, since im different from my father. Im more human than him. The only difference from a human is im fast, very fast and I don't eat. I survive on blood; much like my parents and grandparents."

"Do you sleep?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied. "My grandparents or parents don't though. Well my dad can but he rarely does, he doesn't need to to survive" she informed him.

"So let me get this straight. There's vampires, hybrids, moon pool children and werewolves; all in the same family?" he asked.

"Yup" William answered.

"That's insane" he laughed. "I mean I know people in big families are all different but jeez" he said with a light hearted chuckle.

"Don't forget the humans too!" Lauren said raising her hand.

"You're just human?" he asked her.

"Yep. Nothing supernatural about me. Just plain human" she said and I caught onto her tone, for some reason I felt like she didn't like what she was saying.

"How come?" he asked.

"My parents. My dad is human, despite the fact he can turn into a wolf, and my mom is half human too. I was just unlucky with the genes" she laughed. I frowned then and I noticed Sarah had too. She was 'unlucky'? Since when did Lauren not like the fact she was human.

By the time we finished we had stopped talking about our family. We got back onto the road and by the time we got home I didn't like the new feelings I was getting from being away from William. What was happening to me? How could I stand being away from him tonight?

By the time we got home I was in a sullen mood. I knew I wouldn't get to be with him. Saying goodbye to my cousins, I held William tightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he whispered to me, I nodded in his chest suddenly confused by the fact I felt like crying.

"Bye" I said pulling away and walking into my house. I had a frown on my face when my parents greeted me.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chantelle asked. "Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded but didn't say a word.

"You and will have a fight?" Zio asked as he hugged me.

"No, Ben and Sarah did though. Sarah told Ben about us" I told them, wanting to change the subject from me.

"Oh boy" my mom muttered.

"yeah." I mumbled and started to head for the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she whispered to me. I shrugged.

"I miss Will" I told her as I continued walking.

"You've only just left him" my father laughed from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah and I miss him already what's wrong with that?" I asked before I entered my room. I was aware of my mom following behind me.

"Are you ok?" she asked again, her face concerned. I shrugged.

"I don't know what it is mom. Ive been away from him before it's just… ive had 4 days solidly at his side and suddenly I feel empty when im not with him." I admitted sitting on the edge of my bed. My mom sighed as if she knew this would happen.

"It happened to your aunt you know. After Nessie and Jake started sleeping together, i mean in the actual sense not sex, before they got married, she was moody when he wasn't around, she felt empty and bored. She needed him by her side all the time from then on, like the magnet of their imprint had tripled in strength after spending so much time together" she explained, I could hear her tone was distant as she remembered.

"So I just have to be empty until im married?" I asked her. She shrugged then.

"I'll work on your father allowing him to sleep over more often" she said and I stared at her rather shocked. She was going to allow him over? She noticed my expression and she shrugged, her seemingly tired eyes locking with mine. "I saw what Renesmee went through and I want you to be happy. If that means allowing him over more often that's what has to happen. Im not going to force you away from him Sophia. Yes I didn't like the imprint at first but at least you're happy with him, that's what's important in the end." She said to me sweetly. I smiled at my mother.

"Thank you" I told her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back tightly.

"I still miss you as a baby though. I never realised how hard it would be to let you go. I suddenly have a profound respect for my parents and Edward and Bella" she sighed. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"You need to have another kid." I said, I gauged her reaction.

"What so im forced to let go of that one too?" she laughed. I shrugged.

"It would help you." I told her softly.

"Well…" she began but my father interrupted by opening the door. I silently cursed him, what was she going to say?

"Will's here" he said rather emotionless. I instantly forgot about what my mom had to say and leapt off the bed and out the room. I nearly tripped over the stairs before I collided with his chest.

"Hey" he laughed. I sighed in content. "I came to ask if you wanted to come to mine for dinner." He said.

"Yes" I said automatically. Then I remembered my mom wanted to tell me something. "Actually…" I said suddenly looking at my mom at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a really loose top, was there a bump under that? "Maybe tomorrow" I said to him. His face dropped in disappointment and my heart broke for him. "Or…" I said, torn between my family and my imprint.

"Why don't you spend some time with us during dinner and you can head over after?" Chantelle rescued me.

"Can I stay there?" I asked her then.

"Yes" my mom answered at the same time my father said 'no' they both turned to glare at each other.

"Yes she can" my mom contradicted him, giving him a glare that had many hidden meanings behind it. He sighed in annoyance.

"Ok" he said and I smiled at them before turning back to William.

"I'll see you in a few hours" I told him before standing on my tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Ok Bye" he whispered before walking out the door. I watched the door close before finally turning to my parents.

"So dinner?" my mom asked walking straight into the kitchen.

We chatted lightly during dinner but I decided I would test something out. I went to the fridge and checked to see if the bottle of wine from last week was still there. It was so I pulled it out, holding it up to my parents.

"You can have 1 glass" my father said sternly and I just smiled at him. I poured three glasses and walked over to the table handing one to my father and then offering the last to my mother. She looked at the glass like I was handing her poison. She shook her head.

"What?" I asked, feigning surprise that she wasn't taking it.

"I'll pass" she said and took a sip of her water.

"Oh come on!" I almost shouted. Both my parents looked up at me like I was crazy. "Am I just going completely crazy? Do I want a sibling that bad that it's sending me off the deep end? Am I seeing things like Will thinks I am or are you pregnant?" I asked my mom. She was shocked but she swallowed the food she was chewing and put her fork down. She took her napkin and wiped her mouth before she spoke.

"You're not going crazy" she said. My heart beat picked up a thousand times. I put my wine on the table and stared at my mother, waiting to hear the words ive been dreaming about for so long.

"You're pregnant?" I asked her. She turned to look at my dad before looking back at me.

"Yes" she admitted. The grin on my face couldn't have been any bigger. I gasped in excitement I went over to hug her.

"You're happy?" she asked.

"Are you kidding?" I squealed.

"I just thought you were a bit old to have a sibling now" she said hugging me back with reluctance, as if she was afraid I was going to snap at any second at the news.

"Mom ive wanted a sibling since I was old enough to talk, and being a hybrid, I that wasn't long after I was born. Of course im happy. This beats any present you guys have ever bought me" I told her, the smile still plastered on my face. She smiled back.

"Well im glad you're happy" she said as she continued eating. "Im sure you'll be happy to find out that tonight will be the first night of many you get to spend at Nessie's too" she mentioned.

"Why?" I asked then suddenly sceptical. There was a catch. They wouldn't let me stay there for more than 1 night. My mom looked to my father carefully, as if she was wondering what to say. It was my dad that locked eyes with me. He put his hands together on the table.

"Sophia, your mother isn't going to be able to stay here much longer. She'll have to go to Carlisle so he can watch her through the pregnancy. Hybrids are able to give birth to hybrids without dying, both your mother and Nessie went through it and survived but it doesn't mean it's just an ordinary birth, there are complications with a hybrid pregnancy that means she needs to be under care 247. I'll be staying with her but we thought maybe you'd like to stay with Nessie for a while instead of coming with us." He said carefully. My eyes didn't fall from his the entire time. I realised then what this entailed. My mother was going to be going through hell to have my younger sibling and I suddenly felt very very guilty.

"You don't want me there" I said sadly.

"No sweetheart it's not that. Of course I want you with me but I don't want you to see me like that ok? You can visit every day but I think its best you stay with Nessie until ive had the baby." my mom said. I nodded slowly. They didn't want me witnessing a hybrid pregnancy because they didn't want to scare me. I understood, but then I wasn't a child anymore.

"Ok" I said to them as I finished my dinner. "Do you know the gender?" I asked as we finished up and washed the dishes.

"No, Alice cant see past me. She knew Holly's gender because she had a vision of her with William, she didn't know Sarah, you or Avia. Just the other four." Chantelle explained.

"well I hope it's a boy" I said to her.

"how come?" she asked generally curious. I know she thought I wanted a sister.

"I mean ill be happy either way but I don't know. I just want a brother" I told her and shrugged. I didn't know why. I just had a nagging feeling I was going to get a baby brother.

"well we'll see in a month or so" she grinned at me and I smiled back, realising how close I was to becoming a big sister.

When my mom and I finished the dishes I got ready to go to Williams

After packing my bag for a month stay at Will's house, i said goodbye to my parents; hugging my mom longer than necessary and promising I'd come see her every day.

I arrived at the Blacks and the atmosphere was tense. I went into the living room to see Sarah curled up with Isobel and Lauren hugging her.

"Hey Sarah you ok?" I asked. She looked up and nodded. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Will is out with my dad persuading him not to go and murder Ben, he'll be back soon and my mom's in the kitchen" she told me.

"Ok thanks" I said with a small frown, Jake wanted to murder Ben. Well can't say I wasn't completely surprised, this was the whole reason Jake didn't want his daughters dating just any random guy. He never wanted them hurt, and there was no doubt that Sarah was hurting right now. I left the sisters to be together and entered the kitchen to see Nessie cleaning as much as she could.

"Ness?" I asked, she turned to look at me.

"Oh hey Sophia" she gasped and put down the sponge.

"Can I talk to you please?" I asked her, her face dropped in concern and she nodded before taking her rubber gloves off.

I sat down next to my aunt at the table before explaining my thoughts to her.

I knew that only Nessie could comfort me and I never realised how much her being in my life meant to me until now. I needed someone like her to make sense of everything because I had no clue what I was going to do otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a cliff hanger but next chapter will be Nessie's POV anyway, you'll get to see the conversation with her and Sophia.<strong>

**There is a special reason why I wanted Chantelle to have another baby; of course I will have a story line set up with her and Zio but for me personally, Im introducing another Cullen because I wanted to dedicate a character to someone in my life. It will be explained once Chantelle has her son (yes it's going to be a boy). I was very torn about putting yet another child in this story but we won't really see much of the baby, it's just part of the last puzzle piece of my big story line, after all, we need to carry on the Cullen name don't we? :)**

**Also if you know me and how I write you know it's not the end of Ben either :)**


	9. June 2033: Renesmee & Jacob

**I refuse to reply to haters by name but if you're getting bored or don't like my stories anymore, im not forcing you to read them nor can I update any faster at the moment, im coming up to my final exams and I need to pass or im going back to school next year, and I'd rather not let that happen.**

**Thanks to those that understand. Things are about to get exciting in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>RENESMEE BLACK<strong>

I was thoroughly enjoying my time with just Jacob and Isobel but the house was quiet and I was starting to miss my other children. I was sitting on the couch with Isobel on my lap as we watched some kids programme on the TV. My kids were due back any minute, so was Jake, he had just been running patrol checking with his pack.

I heard the car on the drive so I stood up and carried Isobel into the hall to greet my children. I was ready to run up and greet them happily but I noticed their sad expressions when they walked through the door and my heart dropped. I counted them all twice through, making sure all my children were there.

"What happened?" I asked concerned. Isobel was struggling in my arms to get down. I placed her onto the floor and Izzy ran straight for William to hug him, he picked her up and held her to his chest. Sarah who was the most upset of them all just ran into my arms. I held my daughter in comfort, moving her hair from her face so I could see her properly. "Sarah what's wrong?" I asked trying to get her attention.

"Ben found out about us. Only I don't think he took it very well" Lauren answered for her. My heart sank into sadness for my daughter who was sobbing in my arms. I felt suddenly so helpless.

"Shhh sweetheart" I cooed to her and brought her into the front living room. I pulled her onto the couch so I could cradle her. Luckily she was still slightly smaller than me; she certainly didn't get her father's genes where height was concerned. Even Lauren who was 2 years younger than her was taller than Sarah. I secured my arms around my weeping daughter, desperate to understand and to take her pain away.

"What's going on?" I heard Jacob ask as he walked in. All the children had followed us into the living room. Isobel was now on Laurens lap looking rather sad.

"Ben broke up with Sarah" Zac said to Jacob and I could literally hear the cogs ticking in his brain, there was a growl from his chest and he span around to the door. Luckily I was expecting this from him, my reaction was fast and I reached out and caught his wrist in my fingers. William was also in front of him with his hand on his shoulder.

"Move" he ordered Will.

"No. dad you can't get angry at him. Hear the whole story" he told him and Jake relaxed before turning to Sarah still curled around me.

"Do you feel like your hearts been ripped from your chest? Do you feel like you can't love again because he's crushed every atom of your being?" he asked, I knew the intensity and the familiarity in his eyes stunned Sarah for a second but she nodded.

"That's all I need to hear" he mumbled and turned away. I went to stand up and calm Jake down but William stopped me.

"I'll get him" Will said, leaving us still in the room.

"Who broke his heart mom?" Sarah asked then_. I assume it wasn't you;_ she projected into my head, _which meant it was someone before you were born. I don't know about your past relationships but that was very clear dad has had his heart broken._

_Bella_. I placed into her head. Very reluctant to tell this story.

_As in Grandma? _She asked me and i nodded. She frowned in confusion. I sighed and I could see in her mind she knew i didn't like this subject.

_Before I was even born Bella and Jake had a thing, Bella was in love with Edward of course but Jake was her best friend and he helped her through one of her darkest times when Edward wasn't there. He fell in love with her, only Bella didn't return them feelings as strongly. In the end she chose Edward, of course, but that was long before I got here. During that time Jake was heartbroken. He loved Bella a lot, but it wasn't until I was born that he realised that the only reason he loved her was because of me. All that love plus more was then for me_. I explained in her head. It was strange calling my parents by their names but it was the easiest way for me to distance myself from the story, not calling them by grandma, grandpa and dad in my story meant Sarah didn't have the familiarity of it either when she saw her father and grandmother around each other in the future. I could see my other children were watching us curiously. Luckily Sarah and I had this secret telepathy because I really didn't want to have to explain this to my other children who weren't as mature as Sarah.

_That's kinda… weird. You weren't freaked out that he loved your mother?_ She asked me then. I laughed slightly.

_Very freaked out. I was angry too, and confused but we moved past it because we were meant to be together. Just like you and Ben will if you're meant to be._ I told her as she stared into my eyes. She nodded, and I was glad to see she felt comforted by me. It was times like this that made Sarah seem so childlike to me. I saw her thought process was the same. She saw me as her best friend; there was nothing i couldn't comfort her from. She needed me like air to breathe; she wasn't ready to fully grow up just yet. I kissed her forehead softly, trying to hold back the tears of affection I had for her.

She laid her head back on my shoulder just as Izzy walked up to us and patted Sarah's arm. She looked at her with sadness and her big brown eyes just made me smile. Sarah reached out for her and pulled her onto her lap. She hugged her baby sister tightly to her chest and Izzy hugged her back as she stroked her hair.

After a while I moved out of the way to allow my children to comfort their sister. I had a lot to think about, including where my son and husband had gone. I excused myself and announced I had to clean the kitchen.

I was deep in thought when I heard someone enter the room.

"Ness?" I heard someone ask I knew it wasn't one of my children. I turned to see Sophia looking rather worried.

"Oh hey Sophia" i gasped and put down the sponge.

"Can I talk to you please?" she asked me, I suddenly felt concerned as I nodded and took my rubber gloves off.

She sat down next to me and looked down at the table.

"I don't really know how to say this right" she laughed. I frowned in confusion, what was she saying? Did she know something about Ben?

"I know this is selfish to bring something like this up when Sarah's going through what she is and im not trying to take your attention away from your daughter I was just wondering if you could help me make sense of what im feeling right now" she began. All the cogs clicked in my head and I realised she was asking me about her imprint with William.

"After spending the weekend solidly at Wills side something shifted in our imprint" she began slowly, thinking of how to explain it. "I don't really know how to explain it other than calling it that, before now I could say goodbye to him easily. Sure I loved being with him but I could kiss him goodnight and go home and not really feel affected by it" she began and I instantly knew what she was going to say. "But when William drove home in a different car to me I felt like… like I was empty all of a sudden, like the magnet that always pulls us together tripled in strength… no multiplied by a_ thousand. _It was like there was a piece of me missing, physically and it was painful, like I was missing my arm. I felt like I was somehow functioning and living but it felt wrong, like I shouldn't be alive without this other piece of my body with me. I couldn't stop thinking about him either, I knew it was him I was missing but I had never felt like that before, I used to be able to think of other things when I was on my own, not just when id next see Will. My mom said you went through it too." She finished. Her voice soft as she tried to put into words what she was feeling, of course I didn't need to hear the words, I knew how she was feeling.

I nodded in response to her statement.

"Does this mean I'll never feel whole without him again?" she asked. I took a sigh, my thoughts scrabbled in my head, I didn't know how to word this correctly.

"I wouldn't say never. It's hard to explain, it's easier now, put it that way. It's easier being away from Jacob. Although I feel it inside me, just how you described, but I know that I need to keep going. An imprint is an immensely powerful thing, and no one can truly understand it until they're the subject of one. I was very lucky when I hit that stage of the imprint because I had understanding parents. They allowed Jacob to stay with me because they trusted us that we wouldn't get up to anything." I explained.

"So you miss him right now?" she asked.

"yes there's a part of me that's always thinking about him and craving him next to me but I have children now, im aware my time has to be split, and he has responsibilities too, we need to have a life outside of each other, although most things do involve the other there are something's we have separate because believe it or not, it doesn't matter how much the imprint is screaming at you to be near him you do need your alone time too. The first few years when you're first intimate is much harder to be apart, you don't _want_ to do anything without him but that changes, I guess it depends on when you hit this stage, in my case that was just sleeping next to him every night, then it intensified after we began a sexual relationship but it's happened to you the other way around, you had a sexual relationship but now you've discovered the intimacy of just having him by your side every night. I actually already thought you had hit the inseparable stage of your imprint but you were taking it much easier than I did. You were ok when you weren't with him, clearly I was wrong. You were just being two normal teenagers, and you'd still be like that if you weren't imprinted but this extra little bit is what makes imprinting so special. Although it can be painful, it's amazing because when you're with him, even if he's just standing by you, or in the same room, you're complete and you know no one else would ever make you feel that way." I tried my best to explain to her.

"So we've just got to get through this? I mean get through the pain of being apart sometimes and it will get easier?" she asked me.

"I guess so, but I have to say it was much easier after I had William. The separation from Jacob didn't seem so intense. Once you have children you will understand, you accept it because you know he'll be there for you in the end. In the mean time you have your baby. Who is part of him." I explained the best I could without telling her to go and get pregnant.

"So what I need to have a baby or marry him?" she asked slightly confused. I shrugged.

"That's how I fixed it. But you're in a different situation than I was. I think you just need to talk to William and tell him how you feel then talk to your parents. The next month you'll be fine because you'll be here but once your parents return back to their house they'll expect you to come home. Maybe you can work out a deal to have him over every now and then and be here the other times." I tried to compromise. I just didn't know how to comfort her, both Zio and Chanti grew up in the same house as me but we all had completely different parents, despite the fact they grew up around 2 imprinted people there were adults in the house that were bound to rub off on them. I tried not to curse my Aunt Rosalie in my head, if she wasn't so prejudice about imprints and the wolves we wouldn't be having this problem.

"But my mom's gunna need help with the new baby. I can't just be sneaking off to my boyfriends every night" she sighed.

"I didn't say sneak and shes looked after a baby before. She can handle it you know" I tried to comfort her.

"I still want to be a part of my sibling's life. Not just disappear on my parents because their attention is diverted" she argued.

"I understand that, that's why you need to ask them about William staying over more, but you have to remember, you're only 13. Whilst my parents were willing to let me go when I was just 7 to Jacob, I doubt yours will be so understanding. So don't be going off to marry him anytime soon" I said with a small smile. She smiled back.

"You'd allow him to stay over mine all the time? If my parents said yes." she asked sceptically.

"He's a big boy now. 18 and graduated high school. I can't hold him back, as much as I'd love to have my baby boy back in my arms I understand he's got to grow up and make his own way in the world. Ive had more time than my parents ever did with me so im grateful. He's going to be alpha and he's got a beautiful _future _wife" I grinned at her. Emphasising future, I didn't want William and Sophia to be getting that ahead of themselves; I knew Chantelle would hate me if I planted the idea of marriage into Sophia's head.

"He's going to be alpha?" she asked. I smiled, glad of the change of topic.

"It's in discussion with Jake and the elders. Jake wants to give will the chance to lead his own pack if he wants it."

"wow." She mumbled. "I don't want him to regret it though." She said.

"Being alpha?" I asked confused.

"No, spending so much time with me, as far as im aware Jake was always at your side. Since you were a baby. Didn't he ever regret not being with his other friends and his family?" she asked.

"I never really asked him about it." I told her honestly. "He always said to me he'd rather witness me grow and be a child, he only had 7 years, just like my parents did. Back then as weird as it sounds now, he was very much my big brother, the imprint made him who I needed in my life and when I was a child I needed the big brother slash best friend that he was. It wasn't until Eddie came along that Jacobs relationship towards me shifted more towards best friend and then love interest. I guess he wanted to make the most of seeing me like a child and being there for me. I needed him as much as he needed me, even as a child" I explained. "He didn't miss out on that much on the res; he is with his family and pack brothers now." I said to her. She nodded in response.

"Well I'll talk to him I guess" she sighed and I could see in her face now how much pain she felt with him not being here. I moved to hug her; she hugged me back, letting out another sigh.

"Thank you" she said to me as I hugged her.

"You're welcome; you know im always here to help. Us hybrids gotta stick together" I laughed. She chuckled as she pulled away.

"I don't know how to went through this without having someone else who had been through the same." She said smiling.

"Jacob and I were the first of our kind." I shrugged. "I didn't really have much of a choice."

"Well im glad you're here" she laughed a little. I smiled at her.

"Always" I assured her.

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB BLACK<strong>

I was aware of William chasing me so I bounded faster and deeper into the woods. I couldn't shake him though. I didn't notice him get so fast, he was becoming as big as me too. I knew his alpha genes were kicking in.

_Dad stop running._ He was telling me in the pack mind.

I slowed to a trot and he bounded straight past me. He swerved and came back to me. I slumped down and rested my head on my paws and he did the same next to me.

_You can't just go after Ben and attack him or anything Dad. That won't make up for what he did. You gotta let the girls live their lives. They need to experience life and sadly, broken hearts is a part of that._

Since when did my son give me advice on being a parent? I was half expecting Edward to walk out the trees and give me a pep talk like he used to.

_Sorry dad, im not Edward but im just trying to help._

_I know you are son. Thank you. Im just angry, I never wanted Sarah or any of the girls to feel heartbroken. It is possible to go through life without experiencing that feeling. Your mother hasn't, you haven't, Zac never will either. You're just lucky I guess_. I mumbled in response.

I couldn't help the images that came into my mind. The feeling after seeing Bella and Edward's wedding invitation in my father's hand. The utter heart wrenching pain that rocked through me knowing Bella had finally chosen.

William lifted his paw and placed it over mine before snuggling my side. I hugged my son back and allowed myself to forget those times.

William ran through all the times he had seen Nessie and me together, kissing, holding hands, laughing. All the happy moments with my imprint, who as he reminded me, was worth the pain.

_Definitely._ I agreed_. Thinking now I could never ever vision myself with Bella, it just doesn't fit, Nessie will always and has only ever been the one for me but I never forgot what it was like before your mother, ive only spent half my life with her. You learn from your experiences William, I never wanted any of my children to feel how I did with Bella._

_I understand that dad but you just said the perfect thing. 'You learn from your experiences' Sarah will learn from this, all of us have to learn from things you and mom can't teach us. Like heartbreak, grief, pain, loss. All these things you can't prepare us for, we just have to go through life getting through them. We have the best family in the world, you and mom are amazing parents and Sarah will get through this with the help of our family. You gotta stay strong for her._

I laughed slightly. Hearing all this from my son seemed so strange to me. I still saw him as the scrawny kid that used to play on the beach with Holly, positively an angel in comparison.

_Thanks dad._ He laughed. I chuckled with him.

_Sorry kid but you gotta admit. You didn't get your mothers genes_. I barked a laugh.

_No I didn't. I agree, holly was very beautiful as a child, still is now. But I didn't turn out so bad did i?_ He asked.

_Not at all, just like your father_. I grinned at him as I stood up and shook my fur. He did the same.

_Thanks._ I said to him. Feeling our roles reversed somehow. I was sure I was supposed to be the one passing advice onto him.

_Well I do have one thing I want to ask you about _he said then dropping his head to look at the ground. I saw the images in his head. His feelings, all to do with Sophia and being apart from her.

_Your mother and I went through that. All I can say is… it will get better I promise_ I assured him and tried to show him the best I could Nessie and I before we were married and then when we had him. I had to edit some parts out of course. I didn't want to scar my son for life; luckily I was a lot better at controlling my thoughts than William was. He was like an open book, I had trained myself to be able to show a page at a time and skip the pages that weren't necessary. Private moments with Nessie that didn't need to be made public.

_So what? we gotta get married and have a kid?_ He laughed awkwardly as we started walking back towards our house.

_No._ I tried to help. _I just think you need to talk to her about it. Arrange more time to spend with her. Im sure you'll be fine up until Chantelle returns home, maybe even then Sophia might want to stay here. Of course you have to go through her parents. She is still a child in their minds. Hypocritical if you ask me but... _I trailed off and shrugged my shoulders. _No one is the perfect parent, I certainly am not and neither are Chantelle or Zio. _

_Thanks dad._ He said and nudged me with his nose, I nudged him back just as we arrived back to the house. We phased and changed, luckily we had a spare set of clothes out here in emergencies when we phase on the fly.

The minute I stepped inside the door Sophia collided with William, I saw them both sigh as they held each other. Renesmee walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist at my side as she watched our son and his imprint.

_You remember us being like that? _She placed in my head. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her hair line.

"Yep" I laughed and looked over to my son and Sophia watching us. We still were like that; nothing had really changed except we were better at PDA than William and Sophia were.

They excused themselves and after William checked on Sarah they made their way up the stairs to unpack Sophia's things. Sophia hadn't stayed here longer than a night, at least not with Nessie and I sleeping in the same house and I was suddenly glad our rooms were on opposite sides of the house. I didn't think they would do anything with us here but Sophia was here a whole month and I knew what teenage hormones were like. I walked into the front living room to see Sarah being embraced by Lauren. The twins had left the room and Izzy was sitting on the floor right in front of the TV.

"Izzy move away from the TV you'll hurt your eyes" I stated and all 3 girls turned to look at me. Sarah wasn't crying anymore but her face was masked with worry as she looked at me.

"Don't worry he's still alive" I chuckled and she sighed in relief. I walked over to my daughters and Lauren moved away from her sister to allow me to sit down. I sat between them and they both moved to hug each side of my body. I wrapped my arms round them both. I kissed Sarah's head as she dug her face into my shoulder.

Why did you leave? She asked me in my head.

"Im sorry sweetheart. I just needed some air to breathe. I find it hard to get my head around you two both being old enough to date, never mind being heartbroken too." I said before turning to kiss Lauren's head too.

"Im old enough to date now?" Lauren said rather hopeful.

"Lauren you're 16 in November, you know I let Sarah date when she turned 16." I said rather reluctantly, I hope Lauren wouldn't be dating so soon.

"Don't worry papa I won't cause your old heart any more aches" she laughed as she hugged my side. I smiled, Lauren loved calling me old, despite the fact I wasn't _that_ old... just a lot older than Nessie.

"I love you girls" I told them in Quileute. I had taught all my children Quileute as they grew up, just as Edward taught them French and Nessie taught them Spanish, Nessie always liked Spanish more than French so she let Edward teach them that. Sarah was the only one that really caught the hang of all of them and could speak them fluently but all the children could speak Quileute as well as English of course. Lauren loved French more than Spanish whereas William and the Twins loved Spanish more than French. It didn't stop Edward teaching it to them though.

"Love you too dad" they said at the same time, this time in English.

I sat with my daughters as we watched the TV, Isobel crawled onto my lap not long after and I was sure Nessie was staying out the room to let me have time with 3 of our children. I could hear her in the twin's bedroom and I realised why she had left me with the girls, it wasn't a said thing but it was clear that sometimes the twins got left out. Not by our own purpose doing but with William imprinting, Sarah dating, Laurens rebellion and Isobel being so accident prone it was sometimes easy to overlook my other sons. They weren't exactly angels but they weren't as demanding as Lauren proved to be. They were happy being with each other, and more often than not with Leah. Leah had helped a tonne with my children and I was very grateful of her presence in my younger children's lives. She was there for the twins and Izzy like Lidiya was around for the older three. Lidiya was still around a lot but she didn't have a tie to my children like Leah had. Leah was imprinted to Zac but he was only eleven, despite the fact he had phased already I was keeping a watchful eye on their relationship, one thing was clear in Leah's head, she didn't see Zac in a romantic way and Zac didn't see her that way either, watching Leah and Zac's relationship form over the years was strange for me, although I had gone through the exact same thing with Renesmee I had been in on it, I had never watched it from the outside before in such detail, there was Quil and Claire but with Zac being my own son I was bound to notice things better this time around. I had understood why Edward was so lenient with me and Nessie when she was a child, he could see how each of us thought every second of the day and I saw it in Leah and Zac when they were in wolf form too. I could relax until I noticed a change. We had to watch them carefully though because they were both wolves and it was a new thing for wolves to imprint on each other. No one ever thought it would happen so once again we had a first. I was starting to think the rules and stories the elders told us were all just theories. No one really knew how the imprint worked. Leah had imprinted on Zac when he was a baby and yet he still phased 11 years later. Thinking about Zac and Leah always gave me a headache so I just let them do what was natural, it was inevitable and I wouldn't be able to stop it even if I wanted to.

It did make me wonder about my other son though; Anthony was by far the quietest of the family. He was happy just being in his room, the only company he really tolerated was his siblings, even in school, Zac spoke for him most of the time. Nessie and I try all the time to bring him out of his shell but Carlisle assured us it would happen in time. He was used to having his twin there with him 247 but he'd soon have to live without Zac there by his side and when he does he'll realise that he has to speak for himself. Tony had inherited Edward's brains and would have been moved a grade up in school if it wasn't for the fact he refused because he wanted to be with Zac. Sometimes I wonder if Nessie and I had made the right decision in allowing him to stay in the same grade as Zac or whether it would have helped him part from his twin if he had changed grade. It was clear he was too smart for the things they were doing. In the back of my head I thought there was something vampire about him but when he phased along with Zac a few months ago I knew that theory had to be wrong. After all he couldn't be wolf and vamp. As far as we knew anyway. He just had a knack for remembering things. It wasn't until he was around the influencing personalities of Zac and Lauren combined that Tony showed any sort of defiance to Renesmee and me. When Lauren was a little younger she used to team up with the twins as the 'middle kids' and raise havoc. It was clear to Renesmee and I that it was a plead for attention when we were concentrating on our other 3 children. It seemed to settle down after the twins had phased, they were finally a part of something William and I had together and I think they felt a little left out, being the only boys in the family who weren't wolves. It settled the twins but only made Lauren worse. She was now the only normal one, with exception of Isobel who was far too young to really understand why our family was so different. I could see Lauren and Isobel had a special bond though; Lauren adored her younger sister just as much as Isobel adored Lauren. There was something about them two being the only humans in our family that had them being pulled together like a gravitational field. I think Lauren saw comfort in the fact her sister was like her and wouldn't be the only one having to go through this life with supernatural siblings and parents. When Nessie found out she was pregnant... again... with Izzy both Nessie and I were glad in that aspect because we knew there was a high chance of the baby being just like Lauren, we just had to wait until both the girls were old enough to see if they phased. Lauren being now nearly 16 it was clear she wasn't going to phase and it was in the back of my mind every second of the day. I didn't show favouritism but spending time with Lauren seemed that much more precious to me because I knew all my other children would be here forever if they chose too. William had imprinted on a hybrid so he'd phase so long as she was alive. Sarah was a hybrid herself and hadn't aged in 10 years. Zac was imprinted to another wolf so he and Leah could chose to live as long as they wanted, the only thing was if Tony imprinted on a human, at which point Nessie and I knew we'd eventually lose him too; and who knew about Isobel, she was far too young for us to know anything.

I tried not to think about the mortality of my children though. I had a long discussion with Edward one night. It wasn't long after Lauren's 13th birthday and it had become clear she was completely human.

"_Shes mortal" he said, it was late, Nessie had gone to bed and so had all the children. I was sitting on the porch of the Cullen house and Edward had appeared next to me._

"_Yup" I muttered, as much as i appreciated the many conversations Edward and I had had since Renesmee became pregnant with William, he had awful timing issues. I just wanted to think to myself and here he was trying to give me a pep talk._

"_Sorry" he said before going quiet._

"_Nah its ok." I said then, realising how much I needed someone to actually talk to about this. He patted my shoulder in comfort._

"_Its life Jacob. Im afraid being immortal is a gift we all take for granted. There are always options for when shes older" he said. I shook my head then._

"_I won't let her be turned unless shes dying" I stated then. It seemed so selfish in my head to want to turn Lauren. If she wanted it, and I mean soulfully wanted to be turned I may be able to accept it but I didn't see it as a future option unless it was a matter of her life or death. I couldn't ask Edward or one of the Cullen's to turn her out of fear of losing her to old age._

"_That's how I felt with Bella. I felt so selfish for wanting to be with her forever." He told me then._

"_But she wanted it more than anything in the world. More than being a mother." I reminded him._

"_yes." he admitted sadly. _Nessie and I should have stopped after Sarah_. I regretted thinking it as soon as the thoughts entered my head but I couldn't help it. I was grieving my mortal daughter who was only 13. _

"_You shouldn't think like that. Think of Lauren as a blessing, she may grow old but I have no doubt shes going to live her life to the full. Make the most of your daughter, enjoy her and be glad to have known her. You and Nessie have given that girl everything any little girl could ask for. Don't look too far into the future; you need to live your life day by day. Being immortal, it's scary looking far into the future." _

_I laughed at the last bit. He was right. I knew he was right and yet I couldn't quite feel relaxed about it._

"_Go and talk to Nessie. I know shes feeling the same as you are" _

"_Yeah" I mumbled, reluctant to go to my wife with this. Sometimes it was easier to talk to Edward, he was a father too and he had lived through the uncertainty of what his children were until it was confirmed for him. _

Now a days I tried not to worry about it. It was another headache I avoided. I did as Edward said and I lived everyday as it came, I cherished each of my children because in all honesty I didn't know how long I'd have them for. It may be a sad thought but I wouldn't change it for the world. They would be the best years of my never ending life, and who knew what the future would bring. Being a part of the Cullen family has taught me nothing ends up how you expect, I would never have expected to imprint on Bella and Edwards daughter, no one ever thought Rosalie would ever get a child, no one ever imagined a vampire would bear a child as Bella did with Eddie and I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that the son of Aro would be raised as a Cullen.

I just had to take life a day at a time because who knows what tomorrow will bring… well except Alice but she didn't see everything especially with so many hybrids and wolves around. I couldn't rely on the pixie to tell me the path my life was on, sure she was handy for the weather and stuff but she couldn't predict Lauren's future because it was too intertwined with mine and Renesmee's and her siblings.

For now I just had to hope and pray everything would turn out ok.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't really mean for that chapter to end on a sad note. I just went off on a rant with the mortality thing, I didn't originally plan to have it in yet but it just started typing itself. I have something planned though for Lauren and Isobel, a bit of a twist is coming up so hang in there with Jacob and all will be revealed :)<strong>


	10. July 2033: Pancrazio & Sophia

**Thank you Lauren J. That was exactly what I needed to read. You're completely right.**

* * *

><p><strong>PANCRAZIO CULLEN<strong>

**July 2033**

I had to admit, I was more excited about this pregnancy than Chantelle's last. We didn't know what would happen to her last time so it was a lot scarier.

Chantelle and I always disagreed on our children. When we were younger I knew there was a part of her that didn't want them and then there was a part of her that wanted a lot like Nessie had because she didn't have many siblings growing up; only Nessie and Eddie, and she wanted her children to have more. I knew it hurt Chantelle not having another baby after Sophia. She wanted Sophia to have siblings to play with; but she had William and all of Nessie's kids, Nessie and Jake didn't seem to be able to stop reproducing. It was funny the way Emmett loved joking about it but I knew It made Nessie happy and how much it would make Chantelle happy to have that many children.

Only problem was Nessie gave birth to 5 human children, Chantelle would be having all hybrid births and whilst she doesn't die from them like humans do, it hurts her more than a normal birth would; and in turn hurt me.

We never discussed having another baby anymore, the first few months of Sophia's life we argued about it a lot. I hated how much she had to go through just for my baby and I was scared that if she ever got pregnant with twins it would kill her. She, on the other hand, wanted another baby because she knew Sophia would be fully grown in 7 years; just how both of us had.

It was a week before Sophia was scheduled to go camping with the Black kids. Sophia was staying at William's and Chantelle and I were alone. I was almost positive we had conceived the baby that night.

It was times like these I felt so young with Chantelle, yes we had a daughter and although she was still very prominent in my mind and my ever growing worry and concern about her and William, I was able to relax when I was alone with Chantelle. I felt so young and carefree when I was with her. It was almost going back in time to before we were married.

Getting pregnant a second time was not planned. It was too early to really know what happened. I didn't want to bring it up when she was so emotional. I knew she was pregnant the day Sophia left for the camping trip but I needed to speak to Chantelle before I said anything to Sophia, I knew she would be happy but I needed to know Chantelle was first. I don't know why I thought she wouldn't be though; she's wanted another child since the day Sophia was born.

"I know" I told her after we had said goodbye to Sophia.

"Sorry?" she asked me with a frown. I took a breath and walked up to her placing my palm on her stomach that was the tiniest bit bigger than it normally was.

"Oh" she mumbled dropping her head. "I was trying to think how to tell you but I hadn't worked it out yet" she said with a shaky voice. She thought I was going to hate her. After nearly 20 years together she still didn't know me completely. I reached for her face with my other hand and cupped her jaw before making her look at me. My other hand on her stomach wrapped around her waist and I pulled her towards me, kissing her.

"You're not mad?" she asked as we pulled away. I smiled at her and shook my head. I would ask her after she had given birth if she purposely stopped using her pill without consulting me but for now I'd be supportive and help her through this, there was no way we weren't having this baby, planned or not. I couldn't kill a child like that, and I couldn't take this away from Chantelle or Sophia. Sophia wanted this more than anything in the world and although she didn't know about it yet, if she found out I made Chantelle give the child up she'd hate me forever and I couldn't have my daughter hate me. She already hated me enough for giving her a hard time with the imprint. I wouldn't take this away from her.

If I kept telling myself we were doing this for Sophia I would get through it.

Chantelle smiled back and brought me back in for another kiss. I would wait to find out but for now I let myself go over why this was good. It made my wife and daughter happy and that was the main thing, I was determined not to worry about Chantelle and how she would get through this. She's done it before and we got through it, we'd do it again.

That mentality was hard to keep after a few weeks. Sophia was staying at Nessie and Jakes whilst Chantelle and I were at the Cullen's main house. We moved back into our old room but that was really only a room for me to sleep in. Chantelle was kept mostly in the living room on the ground floor so Carlisle could keep an eye on her and get her into the medical/study room quickly if needed. In reality I never used the bedroom. I stayed there the first night but it was strange sleeping without her next to me so from then on I stayed in the living room. Sophia came to see us every day as Chantelle got bigger and bigger. Only one and a half weeks away from giving birth was when the bone breaking began and I refused to let Sophia see her mother, I knew she hated me for it but Nessie was kind enough to agree and keep Sophia occupied and keep reassuring her her mother was going to be ok.

It was a week to go when Sophia came walking into the house.

"Im not a child I want to see mom!" she argued with Emmett when her refused to let her enter the living room.

"Sweetheart you don't want to go in there" he was trying to soothe her.

"Grandpa" I heard her sobbing.

"Zio let her in, I want to see my baby" Chantelle whispered to me. She was on the couch with the IV in her arm. Her stomach was bulging and the purple bruises forming and healing every minute. I frowned at her and stroked her hand. "I want to see our daughter" she whispered and tears were falling from her eyes. She flinched and I looked down to her stomach that had a fresh bruise on it. I watched it heal before standing up. Rosalie moved with me and I watched her place a blanket over Chantelle's stomach. I reached the door and opened it.

"Daddy!" Sophia exclaimed and tried to reach for me.

"Let her go" I told Emmett and he watched me carefully before letting Sophia go, she collided with my chest and hugged me. I held her and walked with her into the living room.

I was aware Nessie and William followed us in. I brought her over to Chantelle who was now sitting up with Rosalie sitting next to her making sure the blanket didn't fall. Chantelle's pyjama top was too small to cover the bump. Sophia had tears in her eyes when she reached to hug Chantelle gently. I let her go and walked over to Nessie. Her smile dropped when she saw me.

"im sorry, shes so much like her mother I couldn't keep her there, she was angry and upset and it was effecting William, I just brought her here to talk to you, I know you didn't want her seeing Chantelle and im not trying to comment on your parenting skills, I agreed to some extent but a girl needs her mother, I would have been upset too if my dad didn't allow me to see my mom when she was pregnant with Eddie just because he didn't want me to remember it in years to come. She was missing her terribly." Nessie said quickly. William was holding her hand in comfort. I smiled at her.

"I understand, its ok, I forgive you" I laughed. "It was wrong of me to keep her away but I didn't want to scare her" I said quietly. I knew Chantelle and Sophia were holding their own conversation so I hoped they weren't listening to mine.

"Honey she may be only 13 but shes an adult. We were adults then. I was a mother of 3 by the time I was 13 and you had had Sophia by the time you were too. You can't judge her for her age." she laughed.

"I know and it's not that shes not grown up enough it's that shes going to have hybrid children. I didn't want her to see this as her future" I said carefully looking briefly to William. His face dropped as he looked at Chantelle.

"I didn't think of that" he mumbled very low, I knew it was impossible for Sophia to have heard. Nessie reached to hug William's waist.

_Neither did I, but Zio she needs to know this. She needs to see what it's like because if I hadn't seen when Lauren was pregnant with Chantelle or when my mom was pregnant with Eddie I would have been more scared of the unknown having Sarah. At least I knew what to expect. Sophia needs this, she needs to know and experience things from the outside so she has the experience to apply to her own life. I know it's her mother and I know it's a horrible thing to see at any age, I remember seeing my mom pregnant with Eddie and not understanding it fully but it's cruel to keep a child from their mother. Im not trying to judge you but I think you need to let Sophia make her own decisions now._ She said, projecting her thoughts into my mind soothingly as she held my hand. I turned back to Sophia and Chantelle sitting with Rosalie. They were laughing at something and Chantelle was glowing, she didn't look ill at that moment, she looked happy to be with her mother and daughter. I turned back to Nessie and nodded.

"Thanks" I mumbled I hadn't thought of it in the way Nessie did. She smiled at me and let go of William to pull me into a hug. _Anytime little brother_. She joked and I smiled as I dug my face in her shoulder and just for a second I felt like a child again. Nessie was my big sister growing up. She was everyone's big sister.

"How long now? A week?" I heard Sophia ask and I pulled away from Nessie to turn to her.

"About that long yeah" Chantelle said.

"Do you have names?" she smiled. I walked over to Sophia and sat on her left since Chantelle was on her right.

"I have a few but im still not sure about girl names" she admitted.

"Tell me what my brothers called then" she smiled.

"Matthew Lucas" she said with a smile.

"That's cute. Why Matthew Lucas? I mean im named after your birth mothers. Who's Matthew and Lucas?" she asked.

"You wanna explain?" Chantelle asked me. Sophia turned to me.

"Matthew is my brother, or step brother actually. His real name is Matteo but that's the Italian version of Matthew. My mother's husband is called Lucas, after my mother died he remarried and had a son named Matteo. When I went to see my sisters, my biological sisters, in Italy they lived with Lucas and his wife and son. Matteo quickly became my brother, even though he isn't directly related, he adored me, he was younger and I suddenly felt like a big brother instead of the little brother I was to Nessie and Eddie, they are very much my second family and I know we haven't taken you to see them yet but we plan to once your sibling is born. If it's a boy that will be even better because we can tell Matteo." I explained.

"So he's named after grandma's husband too?" she asked.

"Lucas was very welcoming to me. He showed me love and family even though he knew i wasn't his son but after I explained what I could without telling him our secret he welcomed me into his family like his own son. He didn't have to let me see my sisters but he did and I will always be grateful for him for being so forgiving." I told her and she smiled.

"I'd really like to meet your family you know" she said.

"One day I promise" I assured her and kissed her temple. She then turned back to Chantelle.

"That's sweet and everything but what if I have a sister?" she asked. Chantelle smiled then shrugged.

"I have a few names I like. Rosanna Renesmee. Rosa Bella or Rosa Esme. I just don't know who to have as the second name. Of course the first name is going to be something to do with Rosalie but im still unsure." She said.

"I like Rosa Bella" Sophia smiled. "It's almost like one name, it's cute."

"But then I feel like I should have Renesmee and Esme in the name too. They've been the four most important women in my life growing up. I wanted them to be a part of the name, I feel like im choosing between them" she laughed.

"Don't be silly my dear. Just being involved in this is enough for me, I love all my great grandchildren and another is simply a blessing" Esme said and stroked Chantelle's hair.

"Well if you think about it. Esme is in Renesmee's name so why not Rosabelle Renesmee. That's Rose and Bella in the first name and Nessie and Esme in the middle name." William said then. It was the first thing he had said since he got here to Chantelle. Chantelle looked up at him and smiled.

"I love it, thank you William" she grinned wider. He blushed slightly and smiled back. I noticed Sophia was smiling too.

"So Matthew Lucas or Rosabelle Renesmee" Sophia smiled. "I can't wait".

"Me neither" Chantelle smiled and ran her hand over her stomach. She flinched slightly and everyone's smiles dropped.

"You ok mom?" Sophia asked.

"Yes sweetheart. He or she is just kicking; it's getting a bit cramped in there." She flinched again and I wrapped my arms around Sophia and pulled her off the couch. Carlisle took her place.

"What's wrong?" Sophia asked as I pulled her away. Chantelle gasped again. "Mom?"

Chantelle let out a scream.

"Get her out!" Rosalie shouted at me. I dragged Sophia towards the door.

"No!" Sophia shouted.

"Sophia" I begged her.

"Mom?" she was asking. Chantelle refused to look at her. Nessie was dragging William out the room too. William gripped Sophia helping me to get her out the room. I closed the door behind us.

"What's wrong with her?" Sophia sobbed.

"The baby is in distress" Nessie answered.

"How do you know?" William asked his mother; his panic equalling Sophia's.

"I just do" she told him, familiarity running through her voice and William didn't question his mother again. I remembered the days she was pregnant with Sarah and she'd go through spasms of pain like that. I think a part of him, although he was only very young at the time remembered it too.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sophia asked just as there was a crack of breaking bone and then Chantelle screaming. Sophia flinched and William wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Now you know why I didn't want you here?" I said in desperation. It was killing me not to be in there with Chantelle instead I had to deal with my over curious 13 year old.

Sophia nodded against Williams chest; tears falling from her eyes. I wanted to comfort her, I didn't mean to snap at her like that but I had my mind on my wife.

"Take them home" I ordered Nessie before going back into the living room. Emmett had Chantelle in his arms as he carried her towards the medical room. She was gasping in pain as Carlisle ran his hands over her body determining the break.

"Ribs" she gasped as she found it difficult to breath.

"Alright" Carlisle said and injected some pain killers into her IV. "Im afraid I can't do much for broken ribs sweetheart. You know that" he told her and she nodded between her gasps.

Over the next week I didn't see Sophia again. I was starting to feel guiltier the way I spoke to her on that day. I knew I shouldn't have reacted like that but I was so distressed with Chantelle and the pregnancy. There was a reason I was allowing her to stay at Williams. I hoped he would distract her enough not to want to come here.

That was beside the point though. The damage had been done and Sophia had seen the horror of a hybrid pregnancy.

* * *

><p><strong>SOPHIA CULLEN<strong>

It felt like I was being held prisoner in my boyfriend's house. I knew they were trying to keep me away from my mother and I was getting tired of it. It was my mom and I knew she was going through something tough and I wanted to be there.

I managed to get away one afternoon but I was aware of Nessie and William following me to the Cullen's. Needless to say I didn't return to the Cullen's after that day. I knew why my dad was keeping me away; he was protecting me from the sounds I heard that day; the breaking of my mother's bones and the sight of my mother pale and looking ill.

Nessie and William took me home and I was silent the entire way. When we reached the outskirts of La Push I began walking towards my house. Not Nessie's house but I walked to where my own bed was; where my parents should have been.

"Sweetheart" Nessie tried to get my attention.

"I'll stay with her." William said softly. "Go home mom, I'll make sure shes ok" he assured her but I didn't turn around to look at them. I was aware of William following me slowly, a few feet behind me. I arrived home and found the spare key in the plant pot before opening the door and walking through the empty house into my bedroom. The house was eerily quiet. Neither William nor I were making a sound as we passed through the house. I passed the nursery that was already set up for my new sibling. I knew Alice and Esme had been here preparing it for the homecoming of my parents and new brother or sister. I collapsed onto my bed and started sobbing. Will's arms circled me and he pulled my back into his chest as he lay behind me. He kissed my shoulder and arms comfortingly.

"That's gunna be me Will" I told him my fears. It wasn't just the fact that was happening to my own mother. I was suddenly scared for myself.

"I know" he replied. His voice was unsteady and I knew my pain was affecting him. I turned in his grasp so I could face him.

"Im sorry" I told him trying to comfort him too.

"Don't apologise. We're meant to be in this together" he told me and kissed my nose. "We'll get through it. You might not even have a hybrid baby. My mom had 6 kids and only 1 is a hybrid." He told me. I nodded, desperately hoping he was right.

"You still want me to have your baby though right?" I asked him then, suddenly dreading his answer.

"As long as you want it of course." He assured me.

"So you're not scared?" I asked him. I could see him contemplating whether to be honest or lie to me to make me feel better. He opted to be honest.

"I am scared yes, but I know you can get through it. You're strong, just like my mother was and your mother is being now. It won't kill you and the chances of a hybrid for you are low anyway." He said truthfully. I was grateful he didn't lie. I kissed his nose before curling into his chest.

"Thank you for not lying" I told him. He didn't say anything, just kissed my head.

The week went fast, I stayed away from the Cullen's but I was still scared for my mother, I was thinking about her more and more the closer it came to the due date of my sibling. By the 12th of July we still hadn't heard about anything and I was starting to get worried.

"Chantelle is fine Sophia" Renesmee was reassuring me. I was pacing the front living room. Nessie's house was so big there were actually 3 living rooms, one was the family room, where the biggest TV was and where Nessie and Jake tended to watch TV, there was the kids room at the front of the house where their 6 kids could watch what they wanted and then there was the formal living room which no one entered unless there was special guests.

"A week ago it was breaking her bones. What's it doing now?" I asked.

"The _baby_ will be aware of what he or she is doing now, they will be trying not to hurt your mother" she said emphasising 'baby' after I called the baby 'it'

"How do you know?" I asked. "I only remember my birth not being in the womb"

"My dad can read the mind of the baby, he could read mine too, I knew I was hurting my mom so I tried to stop because I loved her. Your sibling will be doing the same. You did it with your mom and so did Sarah with me. It gets easier closer to the birth, even if the baby is bigger and more cramped" she explained.

"Why hasn't he or she been born yet?" I asked in frustration.

"Im sure you'll get to meet your sibling soon enough sweetheart" she tried to calm me but it was useless; only one person in the world could calm my thoughts and he was out running as a wolf.

"He'll be back soon" she said as if she heard my thoughts. I looked at her to see her watching the window, sadness in her voice. Maybe she was missing Jacob as much as I was missing William.

"This is stupid how do you do this?" I asked her in frustration, it was rather loud. She looked at me, her eyes wide.

"What?" she said in confusion.

"How can you be away from him? Its torture! I need him so much" I said and started sobbing towards the end. I fell to my knees and let myself cry out my longing. I felt her arms around me then and she stroked my hair.

"It's because you're emotional right now, you're worried for your mom and you're anxious to meet your sibling and you're worried about your future when you have children. You know he can comfort you and your body is longing for him right now. I understand that but you have to believe me it gets easier" she said then chuckled at the end. I looked up from my hands; I saw her eyes stare into mine intensely. Then it hit me. Really looking at Nessie's face, at first I thought she projected it but I knew she'd been lying to me, maybe not purposely but it never got easier being away from him.

"You're wrong" I told her softly. Her face dropped and she frowned in confusion. She wasn't expecting me to say that. "I don't think it gets easier, I can see in your face how much you miss Jacob, and I see when you're around him how you move _with_ him, it's incredible to watch you together, I never really noticed it before now but living with you this past month ive taken so much more attention to you and Jake, you're not like my parents, ive seen my parents together all my life, I know they're in love, they love each other a _lot_ but it's different than watching an imprinted couple, it's like you're one when you're together. I don't think it's easier for you than it is for me, you just know how to cover your pain now, it seems easier to you because you've had to say goodbye to him so many times, you're used to it to an extent and you have to keep going for your children.

It's not healthy to want him this much you know, you wanting Jake and me wanting Will. Imprints may be magical but they _suck_" I said and pouted my lips slightly as I said the last word. Nessie laughed at me slightly but then knelt down next to me, keeping her arms around me, I lay my head on her shoulder and she kissed my head.

"I think you're right, I miss him but I know I have to keep going" she admitted in a whisper. "And yes, they suck I agree" she giggled. I smiled; my head still on her shoulder as she hugged me from the side.

"At least we have each other right?" I laughed. She kissed my hair.

"Always" she said just as the house phone rang. I leapt up from my position and saw the caller ID said 'Edward'. I answered it.

"Is she ok?" I asked immediately. Edward chuckled.

"Sophia, your mother is perfectly fine; you have a baby brother, would you like to come meet him?" he asked. I squealed happily.

I _finally_ had my younger sibling. I swore at that moment I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect my brother. I would be the best sister I could possibly be to him because even though I hadn't met him yet I already loved him so much.

"On my way" I told him before hanging up and running for the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff hanger. You'll meet Matthew in the next chapter. Ive got so many exciting things coming up for this story. Thank you to those that are still with me. Im going to try and update a little bit more often, I might shorten the chapters but I'll get them out quicker from now on. My last exam is on Tuesday then im done!<strong>

**I just want to explain why i really chose the name Matthew for Chantelle's son. **

**I've**** wanted to introduce a character named 'Matthew Cullen' for a while but never managed to work it into my story until now. One of my best friends, half-brother is called Matthew Cullen... and yes that really is his real last name which is why i felt so compelled to include him in my own version of the Cullen family. He was diagnosed with ****leukaemia ****in 2008. My friend has read my stories since the very beginning of Childhood story and I wanted to make this tribute to her for sticking with me for so long despite the fact of her troubles at home. **


	11. July 2033: Sarah

**SARAH BLACK**

**July 2033**

I was determined to keep going. Heart break was the worst thing in the world. My mom teased and joked about I needed to wait until I had given birth but it couldn't have been that bad if my mom had been through it 5 times, once with a hybrid and once with twins. I thought she was over exaggerating slightly to make me feel better, at least I hoped she was. Holly was being amazing, she was being the perfect best friend and came to see me every day after the camping trip. I started going to hers after a while though; I wanted to get away from the lovey dovey couples in the house. Sophia had been staying because of her parents being at the Cullen's, and I could stand my uncle Eddie and Chloe more than my parents and brother. I was surrounded by imprinted couples when I was there and it made me feel worse that I didn't have anyone like that. Eddie and Chloe gave me hope that I didn't need someone to imprint on me to be happy.

"What's up kid?" my uncle asked, I was sitting at their dining room table trying to write a letter to Ben but I didn't know how to even start. I thought a letter was better than a phone call, that way I couldn't break down hearing his voice.

"Nothing" I mumbled trying to hide my drafts by putting a blank piece of paper over the top. He sat next to me.

"Tell Uncle Ed" he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at him but kept my mouth shut. I loved my uncle but I wasn't about to pour my heart out.

"You remind me so much of Nessie" he laughed. "It's alright, you don't need to tell me but if you want my help writing your boyfriend a letter just ask." He said. I frowned, stupid mind reading. He chuckled as he stood up to leave. He paused at the door, looking directly at me. "But Sarah, you need to really ask yourself something. Is he worth it? I know you've known him for a while but what made you believe he was worth telling? You need to really decide how much you love this guy, and whether you do love him. If you want to be with him you really need to put the effort into making him forgive you, if not, I think you need to let him go" He said to me.

"Thanks Uncle Eddie" I murmured.

"You're welcome honey" he said before walking out. I stared at the place he stood, really thinking over what he said. I knew why my mom always said William was like Eddie. Eddie and William always knew the perfect thing to say; maybe it was having a hybrid sister that made them so wise when it came to us. I turned back to the draft of my letter. I read it over again and sighed.

I needed to let him go.

The idea summoned more tears in my eyes. I was sure I loved him, but why was I so torn, I knew there was a part of me that knew I had to let him go but the other part felt so familiar with him, I thought he was the one I was going to marry.

I heard the door open then and Edward walked in. I sighed in frustration.

Can I not get a minute of peace without mind readers butting in? I thought in frustration.

"Im sorry I just thought I'd give you my opinion but I understand" he said and went to turn back out.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. He was after all, experienced with having to let those he loved go.

He paused and turned to look at me. _Tell me._ I told him and he came to sit next to me.

"I know it's hard being in this family. You're surrounded by people that are with their first love but there's more to it than that. Do you know Chloe had a relationship before Eddie? Chantelle before Zio, Rosalie before Emmett, Jasper before Alice, Esme before Carlisle, heck even Nessie had a boyfriend before Jacob." he began listing.

"And Jacob before Nessie" I added, the story my mom had told me in my head. I saw a strange emotion flicker his face.

"Yes, both Jacob and Bella before me and Nessie" he added.

"Well…" I mumbled. From what I understood, Bella had Edward when she was interested in Jacob.

"It's more complicated than that, but you see my point. It seems like when you look at Eddie and Zio and Sophia and William that you're supposed to marry your first love. But in reality, it doesn't work like that. They're just very very lucky." He told me.

"Did you have anyone before Bella?" I asked him then. He shook his head.

"Not in the extent of a proper relationship. Id courted but Bella was my only serious girlfriend"

"When you were 100" I grinned.

"Yep, when I was 100. As your uncle Emmett loves to remind me." he grinned back, the smile I had just seen from my uncle.

"Did you feel hurt when you realised Bella loved Jacob?" I asked him, wondering if he even knew what heartbreak was.

"Ive never really thought about it. I was just angry with myself for leaving her, I was a fool to think she would be just waiting for me to come back into her life, not to have made other friends or found someone else. I was very grateful to Jacob for keeping her alive but also more angry than heartbroken because he had a part of her I didn't." He told me. I was shocked he was so honest with me.

"So you were jealous? " I asked him with a smile, to think my grandfather was jealous of my dad.

"Yes" he laughed at my thoughts.

"But things worked out in the end" I evaluated.

"They did" he agreed with a smile.

"So how angry where you when Jake imprinted on your daughter?" I asked with a cocky smile, I wondered how much I'd get out of him. He laughed again.

"Im sure I came here to talk about you, not a past that doesn't mean anything anymore" he replied. I just smiled before looking down at the table. "Just because you think you love him doesn't mean he's the one for you" he finished off before kissing my hair and standing up. I turned to look at him as he left.

Would I end up like him? Would I wait a hundred years for my soul mate like he waited for Bella? I dreaded the thought.

"Sarah! What you doing?" Holly asked walking in. "Why are you sulking? Being here is supposed to make you happy, come on!" she sang and grabbed my hand; I smiled slightly as she pulled me out of the room and to the back yard. She climbed up on the trampoline and started bouncing. I sighed before climbing up too. She starting jumping around me in circles and I was starting to get dizzy watching her. She grabbed a ball and placed it on the trampoline.

"You know how it works. Don't let the ball touch you" she grinned as she started bouncing around. I laughed; this was a game that Holly, Will and I used to play when we were kids. The ball was some sort of bad vampire and we had to stay away from it. If it touched us we were dead. I started jumping just to humour my friend.

"Oh can I play?" Avia asked from the patio as she made her way over.

"Sure" Holly smiled at her little sister and reached for her hands. Avia took them and Holly pulled her up. All three of us began jumping then, it was much more fun with more than 2. The ball was unpredictable which way it went.

I ended up playing around with Holly and Avia all afternoon. They also had a zip liner in their back yard, as well as a tree swing that we cycled between.

"Girls!" Eddie called out. We turned to look at him at the patio. "Chantelle had her baby" he informed us. Avia squealed so loud I nearly had to cover my ears and Holly and I smiled widely. We raced back to the house.

"Boy or girl?" Holly asked.

"Boy" he answered.

"Aw" Avia cooed. "Can we go see him?" she added.

"Of course we're leaving in 10 minutes." He informed us.

By the time we got there, everyone else was also there. Chantelle was lying on the couch, although I doubted she needed rest, after all she was a hybrid and would have healed already but I think she was letting everyone else coo over her son and when I say everyone I mean everyone. The entire family was in the living room. I doubted I would get anywhere near the baby in an hour. There were all the Cullen's as well as Chantelle, Zio and Sophia. There was all the Blacks, including my 5 siblings and then me. Plus there was Eddie, Chloe and their daughters. I stayed with Holly as the baby was passed around. By the time he reached us he was asleep. Holly took him first and then I got to hold him. His hair was a light brown, there wasn't much of it but you could clearly see the colour was a lot darker than that of his mother and sister but not as dark as his fathers. I couldn't see his eyes but I knew from the conversations around me they were dark, just like Zio's. He was a mini Zio, just how Sophia used to be a mini Chantelle. I handed him off to Chloe who smiled at his sleeping face.

"Makes me want another" she smiled.

"No it doesn't" Holly told her mom. Chloe just smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Don't worry honey, I won't be having another baby" she told her.

"Good"

"Why not?" Avia countered.

"Avia no" Holly moaned at her sister. "I don't want another brat kid sister" she giggled before pulling her into a side hug.

"But I do, I'll get to be the big sister then" she pouted.

"It's not that good, they steal your stuff, they blame things on you and they're super annoying" Holly teased. I smiled slightly, Holly adored her younger sister but she loved teasing her too, sometimes they didn't get along but in the long run they'd die for each other. Just like my own siblings.

Talking of which, I left Holly and Avia with their parents and went to find mine. I found my mom talking with William so I decided to leave them and find my sisters. Isobel saw me first.

"Sarah! Where have you been?" she asked me, she collided with my back in a hug. I turned to look at her and pulled her up into my arms.

"Ive been at Uncle Eddie's" she frowned at me but wrapped her arms around my neck so she could hug me tighter. I noticed Eddie walking over to Chantelle with Matthew in his arms just as he started fussing. Chantelle shook her head then pointed at Sophia sitting next to her. Sophia smiled and held her arms out for her little brother. I smiled at her, she had wanted a sibling for so long and now she finally had one. I held tightly to my little sister as I watched Sophia feeding Matthew with the bottle filled with animal blood. All the vampires could smell it, but luckily it wasn't human so we didn't have anyone freaking out over bad self-control.

The entire Cullen house was full for a good few hours. Esther and Lidiya made an appearance but Esther mostly spent her time with Eddie and Chloe and Lidiya was with Holly or Avia. I could see that Isobel was starting to get tired but my parents were still in deep conversation with our family.

_Im going to take Izzy home_. I informed both my parents with my ability. They both looked over to me and at Izzy who was curled up on Bella's lap nodding off every now and then as our grandmother softly stroked her hair.

My parents nodded.

_Do you want me to take the twins and Lauren?_ I added. My mom looked around before nodding and turning back to her conversation with Chantelle.

I knew it was rare those two got to be sisters anymore. I walked over to my grandmother.

"Mom said to take the kids home" I told her.

"Ok" she whispered as she gently, expertly lifted Isobel so she didn't wake up, I took her in my arms but she soon stirred at the difference in temperature.

"Sarah's going to take you home" my grandmother said.

"Night night grandma" she barely whispered as she curled into me.

"Goodnight princess" she whispered before kissing her granddaughters head. I rounded up my younger siblings and informed William, I knew he'd probably stay here with Sophia and our parents. We arrived home but just as we reached the drive I noticed a car that wasn't ours was there. My heart picked up, faster than I thought was possible. I recognised that car.

"You want me to tell him to get lost?" Tony asked me.

"No its ok little brother, I'll speak to him" I told him a little shakily but I could see the concern on his face. "You may stay within hearing range if you want" I said and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Ok"

"I'll take Izzy to her room" Zac said and came over to me, I handed her to him and I felt Lauren take my hand. Zac walked ahead of us and I stayed facing the house at a distance breathing deeply. I could see Ben was sitting on the porch waiting for someone to return home. I watched as Zac reached him and paused to talk before entering the house. Ben looked up towards me; I was now holding Laurens hand on my right and Tony on my left.

"You sure about this?" Lauren asked.

"Yes. He wants to talk to me, I'll keep my feelings unreadable until I understand what he wants" I said, my voice sounding a little bit more confident. With that I walked towards the house with my brother and sister. Reaching the porch they dropped my hands and went into the house. I stood there facing Ben awkwardly. He shifted from where he stood.

"I want some answers" he said sternly.

"Ok would you like to come inside?" I asked, trying to remain calm and not let this get me excited that he at least wanted to talk to me.

"Yeah" he mumbled, I could see he was cold, even with his hoodie on. I didn't feel the cold like him but I could tell it wasn't a warm evening. I walked him into the front living room, it was the living room set for us kids but I knew my siblings would respect my space at a time like this. I did however know that Tony and Lauren were in the room next to me.

"How you been?" Ben asked nervously as he sat down.

"Why are you here Ben?" I asked avoiding the question; I wasn't sure whether I should tell him how much my heart ached for him right now. He sighed.

"Ive had some time to think and I know you kept the secret from me for a reason and I want to know in depth why you had to lie. Ive forgiven you for keeping it from me, I really have and I think that I can accept you now. Even if you are… something different than me. I just want to know why though, I didn't let you explain at the cabin but I want to know now. How were you protecting me?"

I took a deep breath and began explaining about the Volturi, about who they were about their rules and specifically about the one of humans knowing our secret. I explained my grandparent's story, only briefly, but more specifically the story of my mom and how the Volturi wanted her. I told him all about Aro and Pancrazio and how my family wiped out the Volturi and brought up Pancrazio.

"So if they're dead why did you still lie?" he asked, seeing the hole in my story.

"Because there are people that replaced them, they're our extended family really. They're Chantelle's biological siblings; they took over the Volturi and are enforcing similar laws. The one about keeping our existence a secret still stands strongly above any other. The punishment isn't death anymore but the hybrids don't agree with telling the world our secret. There's a long process to go through, I should have told them I told you but I haven't. I haven't really done much since the camping trip" I said, the last bit my voice dropped in sadness.

"Me neither" he said to me, his voice different, softer and more familiar to me. I looked up through my eye lashes at him. He was watching my carefully.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"17" I told him.

"No really… how old are you? You said the Volturi were wiped out 19 years ago and that Zio was only a small child. He looks like he's 30." He frowned.

"Zio is 24 years old" I told him.

"But Sophia looks 18, how was Zio 6 when she was born?" he asked, slightly disgusted.

"Zio wasn't 6 when Sophia was born. Zio was 11" I told him carefully.

"What?" he asked, his head not comprehending it. "That's sick. Chantelle slept with an 11 year old?"

"Zio was physically what he is now. Zio hasn't aged in 17 years. Hybrids grow fast. They fully mature in 7 years, when a hybrid is 7 they are both fully mentally and physically mature. My mom had William when she was only 8. Which, it sounds bad, I know, but she wasn't 8 years old. She was 18 but had only been on earth for 8 years. It's different when you're a hybrid, we don't measure time the same as humans, and neither do vampires. A hundred years could pass and it feels like a minute to a vampire." I tried to explain.

"How old is William? He's human right?" he asked for clarification.

"Yes, he's mostly human. He grew at a normal speed. He is 18" I informed him.

"So your mom is 26?"

"Yep"

"That's… that's… Nessie shes…." He shook his head, looking to the ground.

"How old are you?" he asked again, his eyes shooting up and making contact with me. I could see the horror in his mind. He dreaded my answer.

"Im 17. Both physically and technically. I actually line up, I am who I am this year, but ive been the same age for 10 years" I told him. He took a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was crushing on a kid then" he shook his head, trying to remove the thought.

"A 7 year old hybrid isn't a child. They are very much an adult. As ive said, my mom was married and pregnant when she was 7. Age means nothing to us. 7 is your 18" I tried to explain.

"I know I get that, and if your dad could get his head around the fact he was with a 7 year old that's good for him but I wouldn't be able to. Im not used to this world. Im not… im not sure I want to be in it yet. I just knew I had to give you a chance to explain. I owed it to us. Ive loved you for 4 years and I knew that what we had wasn't just a lie. It was something, something I didn't always understand but you made me happy and you made me excited to be around you. There was something about you that made me want to be with you. I know that if you were anything but what you've been telling me, I wouldn't have made it through the first time we met. You would have killed me but I get it now that you're good. You can survive on not killing" he said. I wanted to smile, his speech made me ridiculously happy. He was finally starting to understand.

"Ive never killed anyone. Not many of my family have. The older generations have because they didnt know there was a different way of life but since my grandmother, no vampire in this family has tasted human blood." I assured him, I ignored the fact that my mom was fed on human blood as a baby but that's because she was the first hybrid and my family didn't really understand it all back then.

"I want to stay friends Sarah. I hated being away from you. I just need time to get used to you again" He said after a while.

"You're going to college in a month. There's not much time." I told him sadly. I had come to this conclusion after speaking to Holly, he was going to college and I wasn't. It was time for us to part.

"Come with me. I mean your family are rich, they could get you into Utah easy, and you have the grades too" he tried to reason with me.

"Ben..." I said softly.

"You have forever, you said it yourself, what is 4 years at a college compared to your lifetime?" he asked. I watched his eagerness.

"So you don't mind what I am?" I asked him. "You don't mind what I do? Because you can't just forget it now, you know, I won't be keeping secrets." I told him. He nodded.

"I want to be here for you, I want you with me. I want to experience college with you, just like I experienced high school. The idea of doing college without you is unthinkable" he said. I sighed.

"I'd have to ask my parents. I told them I didn't want to go." I said carefully. He nodded.

"You deserve a normal life. I hope you can come" he said just as I heard the door go and my parents enter.

"Jake no… leave them… don't you dare!... Stop shaking" I heard my mom utter one after the other and her voice fade as she pushed my dad towards the back of the house. I shook my head slightly.

"Your parents are back. I should go" Ben said and stood up. "I really want to get to know you properly Sarah, even if it means we can't be together just yet. I really want you to come with me to Utah" he said but didn't make a move to hug or touch me. I nodded, feeling somewhat confused. Hadn't he just expressed his want of me, now he won't even hug me? I walked to the door with him, thinking maybe he'd hug me there but he didn't.

"Bye. Give me a call" he said as he left. I closed the door behind him and put my back to it. He had hugged me and even kissed me plenty of times, he seemingly accepted me but he didn't want to slip back into what we were. Did I want to go to college with him if I had to see him with other girls whilst I remained just his 'friend' because he didn't dare touch me in case I ripped his head off?

Not really.

I could hear my mom fussing in the kitchen, ranting to my dad about his anger issues. I was about to walk in and tell them what happened but I suddenly heard my mom's giggle that I knew meant that my dad was either tickling her or kissing her so I decided not to intrude. I sent a quick message to them before I headed to bed; I knew they'd wonder about my conversation all night if I didn't.

_Everything's fine with Ben, I'll explain more in the morning, I need to think some things over and get some sleep. _

"Im glad you're ok, goodnight sweetheart" I heard my mom say before another laugh. I shook any images from my head and climbed the stairs to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is focused on Matthew and the new threat that's entered the Cullen's lives. It's where this gets exciting :) I just felt I needed to finish off Sarah's story line for a little while, I will come back to her and Ben but I have a big plot idea attached to Matthew and Zio I wanted to bring in, it will affect the lives of everyone in my story. The chapter is pretty much done so im going to update Thursday!<strong>


	12. November 2033: Chantelle

**CHANTELLE CULLEN**

**November 2033**

It had been a few months since Matthew's birth; he was growing fast as expected from a hybrid and was already the size of a three year old. We found not long after his birth that he had ability. He could wipe your memory, it was a strong ability and it was scary at first.

_We were teaching him the ways of our family, more specifically that he shouldn't ever bite a human being; the only blood he should drink was from animals. He understood this but when we showed him what Jacob was he was a bit confused, his thought process was fast and I didn't catch onto it before he had already moved. He had made the link that Jacob was a wolf and that was an animal, he jumped from my arms, merely the size of a 6 month old and ran towards Jacob with his teeth bared ready to bite him._

"_No! Matthew!" Edward called, seeing his thought process. He caught hold of his body and yanked him away from Jacob in mid-air; Jacob was more shocked than anything else. He never expected anything to happen like that, after all he had always been safe around us because we didn't like the smell of him, well specifically the vampires didn't, the wolves didn't smell too bad to hybrids, which is why I think Matthew was confused. He frowned in Edwards arms, and struggled to reach for Jacob again. Edward's arms were in an iron grasp around his tiny body. There was no way he was getting out of there. _

"_Sweetheart, we don't eat the wolves. They're not animals that we drink from. They're people" I tried to tell him after I realised what link he had made. He looked sad._

"_He thinks you're angry at him" Edward told me._

"_No sunshine Im not angry at you but you have to promise me you'll never try to hurt Jacob or William or any of the other wolves."_

"_But animal" he pointed at Jacob who was now sitting down; Renesmee was at his side, stroking his fur. He didn't seem phased at all, I guess there's not much threat in a 6 month old, hybrid or not._

"_No, Jacob" I told him pointing back. He frowned, I watched Nessie walk in front of Jacob and hold out a towel. Jacob phased back with Renesmee in front of him and wrapped the towel around him. I realised then that he had stayed there to allow Matthew to see him phase, to help him understand._

"_Oh" Matthew mumbled. "Sorry momma" he said sadly, his eyes welling up, we had strictly enforced how wrong it was for him to try and drink from a human and I had told him I would be very angry and upset if he should ever try. He thought at that moment I was angry at him._

"_It's ok baby. You didn't understand that's ok." I tried to comfort him, his bottom lip was quivering. He curled into Edwards chest, I held my arms out and Edward handed me my son. Matthew looked up at me in shock and placed his hands on my face. The minute he did I literally forgot what had happened, I don't mean, I forgave him. I completely forgot. It wasn't until Edward frowned at me then asked me what happened in the last 5 minutes that I realised I couldn't answer him. I held my son who was upset and I couldn't remember why._

"_What just happened?" Bella asked._

"_He made her forget" Edward said in astonishment. "She can't remember any of it. Matthew was wishing in his head that Chantelle wasn't upset at him, he wished he never tried to hurt Jacob, he wished Chantelle didn't remember it. He then touched her face and Chantelle's mind did like a restart, her memory skipped to 5 minutes ago when we were about to show Matthew the wolves." Edward said in wonder. I was looking at him just as surprised, I had no idea what had just happened._

"_Let me try something" Sophia said coming up to me. Edward took Matthew out of my arms and he started crying. He was as confused as me._

"_Shhh" my mom cooed to Matthew and Edward handed him to her. Sophia stood in front of me. I was looking between my crying son and my daughter, completely mystified._

"_Sophia, I don't think…." Eddie said but she cut him off._

"_Let me just try, it seems silly just to be able to reverse my parents abilities. I think I can reverse all abilities, permanent ones anyway. Ones like my moms, my dad's, Matthews, maybe Jasper's too and who knows who else." She said concentrating on my face. She touched my cheek for a second and the missing memories flooded my head. I staggered on the spot, overwhelmed with the flood of information._

"_Well then… seems like it worked" Edward said with a grin. I was looking at my daughter amazed._

"_Try this." Jasper said then, "im making your brother calm, take it away" _

_Sophia nodded then turned to look at her brother. "Im not sure if I should be focusing on him or on you" she pondered. _

"_Try both" William encouraged her. She looked to Jasper and nothing happened, after turning back to Matthew, nothing seemingly happened, after all he didn't start crying again but Jasper gasped._

"_It worked. I can't use my ability on Matthew" _

"_Well that's impressive." Zio mused._

"_So she removes abilities like you?" I asked then._

"_No, she doesn't remove them completely, she reverses the effects." Zio answered me._

"_I wonder…" Eddie said instead and turned to look at Edward._

"_No one can reverse something like that. That's giving life. Lidiya's twin had that ability; they were opposites of each other. She was the only person known to ever have the gift of life. Anelie was life and Lidiya was death. They were each other's cures, nature's way of balancing it out." He answered Eddie's thoughts._

"_But it's happened before. There has been someone that can give life. If Lidiya's ability is death, the reverse of death is life, so surely, Sophia could reverse that." Eddie said, his voice was excited, I suddenly saw what he was seeing, if Sophia could reverse permanent abilities like mine and Zio's and Matthews, she could reverse Lidiya's. She could bring people back to life, or at least those Lidiya had killed with her ability._

"_Perhaps, but we'll never know. Lidiya doesn't have her ability anymore, she won't kill anyone" Esther said, I hadn't noticed her come into the house. Lidiya followed behind her._

"_But her family! Her parents and her siblings!" Eddie said. "She could bring her family back to her" he said but suddenly his excitement fell when he read Esther's mind. Both Esther and Lidiya were still sad, despite the new revolution._

"_We burned their bodies. I didn't think it was right to bury them." Esther said, her voice breaking. She was flooded with emotion. Lidiya was just standing there looking at Sophia. She was her one and only chance at getting her family back but it wouldn't work, because there was no body to work with. If they had been buried Sophia could have at least tried, but with no body, there's nothing to reverse. I could see Esther was suddenly overwhelmed with what she had done. There was a chance of bringing her friends back and she had unknowingly destroyed that chance. Chloe walked over to her and hugged her, it was a small gesture and it showed how far those two have come, from not liking each other, and specifically Chloe hating Esther's guts; to being close friends. She faced away from the rest of us. Eddie and Holly walked over to Lidiya then, Lidiya wasn't crying, which was surprising to me as Holly hugged her, Eddie hugged them both in his arms._

"_Well this sucks" my father interrupted the sad silence, even Matthew was watching the scene curiously, I could see he was confused._

"_I think we need to tell Matthew about everyone else's abilities" I told no one in particular and my mom handed me my son. I wanted to give Esther and Lidiya some space without all the prying eyes._

"_And to teach him how to use his own" Zio added and I nodded to him. Most of the Cullen's followed me in, leaving the moon pool part of our family together, they needed each other in that moment, or at least Esther and Lidiya needed the only family they had and that was Eddie, Chloe and their daughters. Esther and Lidiya had always been closest to them._

After the events that day, Matthew learnt to understand his ability. We considered using Zio to remove it, after all what could he possibly do with that sort of ability that would result in good but we decided we weren't going to take that away from him, when we asked him if he didn't want it anymore he said that he wanted to keep it. It made him special and like us. He wanted to have an ability even if he never used it. He wanted to learn to control it. Jasper told us that maybe he could be useful when he's older and should we ever come across a vampire that needed to forget something, he could come in handy. I knew he was thinking as a leader but I secretly hoped my son would never have to delete something from someone's memory. With the help of Jasper, Bella and more specifically Sophia, he learnt to control it.

He positively adored his elder sister as she adored him; I loved watching them together because it made everything worth it. I never really realised how much Sophia wanted a sibling and I felt like an idiot for making her wait this long just because I was afraid to approach my husband about it. Zio was captivated by his son. He was like him in so many ways. Looks at least, although his hair wasn't quite as dark, you could definitely see my blonde in his. The ends of his hair were nearly as blonde as mine whilst his roots were very dark. Matthew's eyes were the same as Zio's which I loved. If you looked at Sophia and Matthew together you wouldn't think they were siblings, they were the complete opposite of each other. The only resemblance was the shape of their faces, they were both very angelic in the same way Zio was when he was a child. This led to be reminded of Aro. I tried not to think about him when i looked at my son but I often wondered how he would react to his grandchildren. It was inevitable that either my daughter or son would bear some resemblance to him, after all, their father was the spitting image of Aro but it always interested me if Aro ever thought about grandchildren. Zio was only a child when Aro died but I knew Aro never saw his son as a child, did he plan on Zio having children with Renesmee or even me when he came to collect us all them years ago? Or did it completely cross his mind. I didn't think I'd ever get the answer.

Of course when I did get the answer I was more horrified than ever.

It was late November and it was bitterly cold, a lot colder than usual. It was snowing and we hadn't seen the ground in months. Matthew was getting bigger and bigger by the day, Carlisle was coming round once a week to check on his growth and that it followed the 'norm' for hybrids, after all Matthew was the 6th hybrid in the Cullen family now. One week Carlisle failed to show and I thought this was a bit strange. Sophia had been at Nessie's for the weekend and when I rang the house no one answered.

"Something's wrong" I told Zio. I tried to keep my voice low so Matthew wouldn't hear and get scared whilst he was in his room. Zio frowned at me, looking up from the couch. I suddenly wished I had Nessie's ability.

"Carlisle hasn't come to check on Matthew and no one is at Nessie's." I told him.

"He probably just lost track of time, and you know how many people are at Nessie's, the house is probably too loud to hear the phone, they might be doing something, or they're outside" he tried to soothe me.

"Carlisle never loses track of time and there are 3 hybrids and 4 wolves in that house, they're not going to miss the phone ringing" I told him with a glare. He sighed.

"Ring Carlisle then?" he asked me, I could see he didn't really feel my panic. I looked down at my cell phone and dialled the Cullen's. It answered on the second ring.

"Hello" Alice answered.

"Alice, can I talk to Carlisle please?" I asked her.

"He's busy right now Chantelle" she said, her voice strained, I heard whispers on the other end.

"Alice what's going on?" I asked with a frown.

"Nothing honey, everything's ok" she said although her voice wasn't sure.

"Alice!" I begged her, she sighed. I heard the phone being passed off.

"I think you and Zio need to come over" Carlisle spoke over the phone.

"What's going on grandpa?" I asked as I signalled for Zio to stand up.

"We'll explain when you get here" he told me.

I hung up with my grandfather and went to get Matthew. We arrived at the Cullen's within 10 minutes. Everyone was congregated in the living room. It was the adults though. All the 'kids' were upstairs. Sophia walked down the stairs to meet me, she held her hands out for her brother and I gave him to her warily.

"It's ok mom" she said, although her voice was sad and her hands were shaking as she took Matthew from my arms. He held his sister as she carried him up the stairs. Zio and I looked at each other warily before walking into the living room. Both Nessie and Bella had their heads down, I wasn't sure why but they seemed upset. Chloe and Eddie were sitting together and looked at me sadly.

"Why does it look like someone just died?" I asked, I noticed Nessie and Bella and I instantly thought of Charlie.

"No, he's doing ok, even in his old age" Edward answered my thought.

"They're sad for you sweetheart" my mom said her voice soft.

"Why what's going on?" I asked her.

"I think you need to sit down and I'll explain" Carlisle said standing up. Zio pulled me onto his lap because there was barely any room with everyone here.

"Im going to start at the beginning so bear with me, you need to understand it from the start to know what's happening. As you know, back when Aro was in power of Volterra he collected guard members for their powers. Just after he returned to Italy after the show down with Renesmee when she was only a few months old Aro found a guard member that he began to treasure more so than Jane and Alec. His name was Elijah; he had the ability to remove thoughts from someone's head. Similar to Matthew, only he wiped it on a time scale, so instead picking a memory and destroying it as Matthew can do, Elijah would pick the last hour and you'd forget it ever happened. This ability was very useful with Aro. He wasn't so careful in his court rooms anymore because he knew they were either going to die or have their memory wiped. This is the point where Aro went from sadistic to plain evil. He had seen Sophia, Zio's mother, on a tour on a rare day he had entered the city. He was captivated by her; he knew she had so much potential as a vampire. The only thing was he was too greedy, he knew he had one chance at turning her and if she didn't have any decent powers she was useless so he tried something new. He had already decided to produce hybrids to experiment on them. He knew Sophia would die giving birth, it was too much risk to turn her after she gave birth because she would claim the child as her own and run away with it when she realised what he was going to do. He had the idea of Elijah impregnating Sophia and their child would have a similar power to Elijah with that extra specialness he had seen in Sophia.

The problem came when Elijah refused to impregnate Sophia and asked to leave the guard. Aro was in a rut. He always had the policy that none of his guard members were prisoner and he couldn't risk his reputation with his guard members by changing that. So reluctantly he let Elijah go.

Aro changed his plans; he knew family would always stick with family, he had seen that in us. So he decided he would have a child (Of course he didn't expect Zio to betray him.) He thought the only way to get a loyal companion that was willing to do this for him was if he was related to him. After all no one questions their parent or grandparent, he decided to impregnate Sophia himself, planning to breed off their offspring instead. Their child would have all the qualities of Sophia and he'd be able to breed endlessly whether they had a son or daughter. When Zio was born and he realised his power he knew he was one step closer and Zio would be the perfect partner to the child he wanted him to create. Aro has always been good at choosing humans for their potential powers. He watched humans for months, trying to get the perfect woman for the perfect child. The only problem was he didn't know if a human and a hybrid would produce a human child or a hybrid child. He thought there was more of a chance at getting a hybrid if he mated Zio with another hybrid. He knew it was risky but he knew that Zio could be compatible with Renesmee and you. Renesmee had a mind based ability of putting thoughts into someone's head. He figured, Zio's powers could reverse that and Renesmee and Zio would have a child that might be able to remove mind based thoughts like Zio removes abilities. If that failed through, he would try you, knowing your ability to control minds could be promising too, although he didn't realise how strong it was at that point, he wasn't aware you had managed to change all our minds to hide Alex in plain view. He knew you could make people believe what you want them to so maybe if you combine that with someone that can remove powers your child would be able to do what he so desperately wanted.

Only problem was he was going after Cullen's and he knew it was going to be easy. He knew it would be easier to persuade you when he ran into your father on his way to collect you. He told him he wouldn't kill him and his children if he managed to pry you from us. He thought he had it. He'd make you and Zio breed until you created the child he wanted.

Aro was excited; he had his son, who destroyed abilities and a potential grandchild that could remove thoughts. He knew with Zio he would be able to destroy Bella's mental shield and the child could wipe the last 10 years from their heads and make Bella forget about what she ever felt about Edward and visa versa and make Alice forget about Jasper. The perfect way to gain their loyalty. This was what his plan was once he was sure Zio had control of his ability and he could destroy one as strong as Bella's.

So his perfect plan was in place, he had Joshua to seduce you; he had Zio to breed you with.

As you know that all went wrong when you didn't go with them and Zio betrayed his father by joining us." My grandfather explained. I was shocked hearing this and the plans Aro had for Zio. One thought that kept running through my mind though was how did we only find out about this now.

"How do we know all this?" I asked.

"When the hybrids took over Volterra the remaining guard that stayed behind with the wives scattered all over the world, that included Aro's wife, he confided everything in her, every thought he had, she knew about. The hybrids caught up with her, it was friendly, she wasn't angry but had mentioned she was angry first and wanted revenge but after a while of seeing the world she realised how controlling Aro had been."

"My father wouldn't ever let her out of the castle, I often spent time with her, she was one of the very few guard members I actually liked, probably because she _wasn't_ a guard member, most things she never spoke to me about but I could tell that she didn't always agree with Aro but she never ever thought about standing up to him, I always thought she was sad a lot of the time, I liked to think it was because she was like me in the fact she wasn't sure what Aro was doing was correct. I remember her telling me she hadn't seen the sunlight since the day they went to America to kill Renesmee, and that was the first time in three years. She had been a prisoner without her even knowing. I often questioned whether Aro really loved her." Zio said then softly. Carlisle paused before continuing. I stroked Zio's hand softly, his voice had been so sad as he spoke.

"After seeing the world she decided that we had done more good than bad with killing Aro. She concluded that we would take the Volturi's place and that the vampire world would still be policed but not as harshly. By the time she met up with the hybrids they explained everything and she began asking about Zio, the hybrids informed her he had married their sister and had children now and had just had their second. It was then that she voiced her concern.

The few guards that knew of his plan were scattered too. There are people out there that waited, waited for Zio to settle, they got lucky when it just so happened that Zio fell for the one person his father wanted him with more than anything. You."

Zio held me tighter to his chest for a moment. I felt his lips at the back of my neck and his forehead on my shoulder. It was a reminder that he loved me and wasn't with me because of his father. We both knew that Aro always wanted Zio with me or Nessie, that's how we met, Aro had been playing match maker, it seemed only now we were realising the full reason as to why we met on that day.

"They want to avenge Aro. They want Matthew as their own and they won't stop until they get him. They'll fashion him into the new Aro and turn him against you and the rest of us." Carlisle said, his voice speeding up towards the end as he finally told us what this was all about. My breathing picked up. So there were vampires after my son.

"But why didn't they just come for me at the beginning?" Zio asked.

"Because you were in the perfect situation, you were with Chantelle and Renesmee every day, the likelihood of you falling for one of them was very high. You were right where they wanted you. Of course when you got older I think they realised they had no chance at changing your loyalty, so they waited until you had children, manipulating a small child is easier than an adult. They could take Matthew away and make him forget his parents ever cared." Carlisle told him softly.

"We won't let that happen." My father said then, his voice was strong as he reassured us.

"Of course not, but we need to gather people; like we did for Renesmee all those years ago." Carlisle told us.

"But they were witnesses; these people need to be willing to fight for Matthew." Renesmee said.

"We'll find those that are willing" Carlisle assured her. "Those that came for you were willing to fight, at least some of them. We'll find more. We shouldn't have to worry about the Volturi when they've been gone for years"

"Still tormenting us from the grave" my mom chuckled although it was a sad laugh. "Aro won't ever stop, even in death" She added.

"If we kill every single follower he ever had he will" my dad told her, his voice somewhat angry. "They're not making my grandson into him. He's my grandson, not Aro's"

"Mine too. We'll go to the ends of the earth to protect him" Jasper said then, specifically at Zio and I. I smiled at him then turned to my dad.

"Thank you" I told them sincerely.

"They think they have an advantage. They have no idea we know. I doubt they think Aro's wife would ever give them up, I mean why would she sell them out to us when we killed her husband? It doesn't matter though because they have three incredibly strong shields, three mind controllers, people that can destroy all types of abilities as well as someone that can see them coming to get through before they reach Matthew, and even then there's the brute strength of the nine vampires, five hybrids, five moon pool vampires and the entire wolf pack of sixteen to get through. No one will touch your son, I promise you" Carlisle said to me, he was on his knees in front of me. The overwhelmingness of the situation of his intense stare had me trying not to cry. I hugged my grandfather and I felt safe. He was right. It would take an army of vampires to get to Matthew and I would never stop fighting for him. He held me in comfort and for a moment I felt like a child again, when I didn't have responsibilities and when my biggest concern was what I was going to wear the next day.

"When?" I asked pulling away.

"We're not sure" he answered.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"We're going to split between this house and Renesmee's, they're the two biggest. Matthew will always be here with the most vampires, the wolves are going to be stationed at Nessie's, with a wolf here too, just to keep the lines of communication open. We're going to set up a system and help the wolves patrol the area. Alice is keeping an eye out but it's a bit touch and go. Your brothers and sisters are coming over too. They'll do everything to protect your son. Jeremiah said Lizzy was sleeping when he told us about what they found out. Shes going to do her best to see the outcome." He explained. I nodded, glad that my siblings were going to help me with this; I just hoped Lizzy could dream up the correct future right now. I needed the confirmation everything would be ok.

"We need to pull Sarah out of college" Renesmee said standing and walking to the phone.

"What? Why?" Bella quickly spoke up.

"Because this is dangerous, I know they're not after my kids but I'd rather they were all in one place, they're still Cullen children. Who knows how far these Volturi will go to get their hands on Matthew. Im not putting my children at risk" Renesmee spoke back to her mother.

"Renesmee, you can't just pull her out of college, shes made the decision to go with Ben to Utah, I know you're missing her but this is a lame excuse to tell her she has to come home, at least wait until we know more or there's a more immediate threat than 'they're coming in before Matthew gets older' it's not much to go on sweetheart"

"If this was Chantelle in danger and I was at college wouldn't you want me here with Eddie?" she asked her eyebrow rising. Bella took a moment to answer her.

"Exactly! So don't tell me how to mother my children" she snapped and reached for the phone.

"Don't speak to _your mother_ like that; she's trying to help, she's thinking of her granddaughter" Edward told Nessie.

"Sorry" Nessie mumbled as Jacob jumped up from his seat.

"Bella's right Nessie" he said, although it was a soothing voice.

"Don't you dare!" she glared at him. "Don't you dare side with my mother just because shes your oldest friend. This is our _daughter_ and there is a danger to our family. I want her _here_!" Nessie pleaded. Jacob sighed and placed his hands on her face for a moment to make sure she was looking at him.

"She's in the near the end of the semester, she gets off for Christmas in two weeks. Nothing is likely to happen in them two weeks, let's let her catch up and let her make her own decision. Shes an adult Renesmee, I know it's hard and she's still our baby but you need to think of how much shes going to hate you if you take her out of college like this" he told her. Jacob was calling Nessie Renesmee so the whole room knew this was serious, everyone was silent. Some were watching them intently, like me; others were trying to give them space.

"I don't care if she ends up hating me, at least she'll be safe" Nessie countered. Jacob shook his head, staring at her for a little longer, there was some weird none telepathic moment between them, maybe he was just using his presence to calm her. She sighed before putting the phone back on the table. "If Sarah gets kidnapped and used as bait it's your fault and I'll never forgive you… both of you!" she glared at her husband then mother before walking out the room, Jacob followed her and so did Bella.

"Someone won't be getting any for a while" Eddie tried to joke, my dad laughed and I saw a small smile on Edward and Jasper's face but everyone else remained the same, Chloe slapped Eddie's leg in discipline for his comment. Eddie decided it was best to change the subject and just started talking about the football game instead. The atmosphere lightened up a bit but i was in deep thought and one thing I wanted more than anything was to hold my son.

I stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sophia, I know you can hear us. Can you bring your brother down please?" I asked her when I walked into the hall. I needed to have my son in my arms. It was an overwhelming maternal urge to have him in my sight at all times. I heard the door to Nessie's old room open and Sophia appeared at the top of the stairs with a very worried looking Matthew.

"He heard some things. Im sorry. I don't think he understands very well though" she said as she walked down the stairs. Matthew reached for me as I reached for him. Sophia handed him to me and he curled his body into my torso.

"Everything will be ok, I promise you" I told him with a strong voice. I was as confident as Carlisle at this moment, if he believed everything would be ok, so did i. I walked over to my daughter then and pulled her into a hug too. I held my children and silently cursed the fact they were descended from Aro but at the same time I couldn't imagine not having Zio and wouldn't change him for the world. I noticed it was dark outside and Matthew had his eyes closed as he hugged me.

"Come on its time to go to bed" I said pulling away from my daughter and carrying Matthew into my room. Matthew didn't even protest, like he has done for the past week. Sophia followed me but only to kiss goodnight to Matthew.

"I love you baby brother" she whispered, he smiled up at her.

"Love you Sophie" he said, he was the only one allowed to call Sophia Sophie. After all it wasn't her name but when he first started talking; his first word was Sophie because he couldn't say Sophia. It came out more as 'Soffie' but we understood it all the same. Sophia left the room just as Zio came in. He kissed her head and she hugged him before closing the door behind her.

I didn't know the sleeping arrangements with Sophia, I didn't know whether she wanted to be with us or with William but I knew she'd be safe either way, right now all my worrying was focused on Matthew. I climbed over Matthew to the other side of the bed and Zio did the same so he was behind me as we lay on our sides and faced Matthew who was on his back.

"Momma scared?" he asked me reaching up to pat my cheek.

"No, im not scared" I assured him and stroked his soft brown hair.

"Papa scared?" he asked looking at Zio behind me.

"No sunshine, momma and I are just sad that's all" Zio tried to say. Matthew frowned slightly before his tiny forehead smoothened out. He nodded briefly, his eyes fluttering closed but then he opened them again. His eyes locked with mine and we stared at each other for a while.

"Go to sleep baby boy" I told him in a whisper as I kissed his head. It was still only early in the evening but Matthew was asleep by 8pm most nights. I wanted to stay with him tonight and it seemed so did Zio.

"Can you sing?" he asked me as he curled into the blankets. I kissed his hair line and began stroking his hair softly as I sang him to sleep.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

_Oh please don't take my sunshine away_. I repeated the last line in my mind holding back my sobs as the truth of the lyrics overwhelmed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures of Matthew are on my blog for those that are interested. <strong>


	13. December 2033: Zachary

**I apologise for the wait, next chapter up Sunday or Monday.**

**A new point of view for this chapter, I really wanted to clear up what Zac and Leah are about. Plus wanted to add a bit of Zac's easy going personality into all this tense drama I seem to love to create :P**

* * *

><p><strong>ZACHARY BLACK<strong>

**December 2033**

"Zac stop it. You're being an idiot" my elder sister scolded me; I stuck my tongue out at Lauren. It was rare she told me off; she was normally the one making me do something naughty. I was exploring the Cullen house and on the top floor, the window to the bed room was a large French door. I opened the French door and was standing at the edge looking out at the forest.

We were all on house arrest, we were allowed to go to school but we had to be escorted there and back since November. The whole family was on red alert for this supposed danger that was coming for Matthew, my new hybrid cousin. Me and my siblings as well as all my cousins were now staying in the main Cullen house. All the wolves, and that included most of my friends were at my house less than a mile away. It was frustrating, I wanted to be with them but instead I had to be here with my boring siblings and girl cousins. I was never close to my cousins like my siblings were. Although I love them and would protect them like I would anyone in my family, I tend to spend most of my time with my twin, that or my imprint, Leah. Leah had to stay at my house though, when I think about it it makes me angry. William and my dad get to stay with their imprints but I don't. She came to see me every day though, I think she was feeling the pull as much as me, we both knew there was a danger and our genes were pulling each other together. That being said, I loved making a nuisance out of myself, Im trying to get my mom to give in and say I can go back home. I didn't like spending all day in a house full of vampires; no matter how many times im told they're my family.

It was Christmas vacation and I was off school, which made it even worse. I was house bound, I wasn't even allowed to go out running as a wolf unless Leah or my dad was running with me. William now had his own pack, I tried to kick up a fuss about going to be in his pack but my dad told me no. Jake thought William should get an idea of what it's like to be alpha, he admitted to us not long after the drama with Matthew and the Volturi came up that after this has calmed down he wants to give up his rights as alpha. Immediately we were all shocked, after all he can't stop phasing or he would age and wouldn't be with mom forever. He soon corrected us and said that he's not going to stop phasing, he's just going to stop being in charge. He may come back to it eventually but now William is old enough he wanted to have a break and allow William to take over how he would have if my mom had been human. My dad was still alpha to most of the pack but there was a small pack off the side that William alpha'd. Leah was now my dad's beta again, and Kayleigh Uley, Sam's oldest daughter was now William's beta. She was one of the oldest wolves apart from Leah and my dad. William also had Harry, Seth Clearwater's eldest son, and Amelia and Eric Call, Embry's two children in his pack. My dad had the rest of the wolves including me and my twin and the younger wolves. We had a shift set up but my dad rarely had me and my twin running, I think it was my mom being over protective not so much my dad. She was an emotional mess until Sarah came back from college. That was drama in itself. When we found out about the Volturi coming back she wanted to get Sarah out of college but my dad and my grandmother persuaded her to wait.

It finally came to December and Sarah came back from college to an emotional and scared mother. After we all explained it to Sarah she agreed not to go back to college until the threat was over, however she was glad that they didn't take her out before the semester ended. I saw her exchange a look with Bella and I knew something was up. After that I was on a mission, in my ever extending boredom to find out what was going on.

That's still in progress, today I decided to explore the Cullen house, the place was packed with people, the vampire bedrooms (makes me shiver thinking why they need bedrooms) had been loaned out to those that needed them. That consisted of Chantelle, Zio and Matthew in Chantelle's old room. My parents and my little sister (who refused to sleep on her own, even she knew something was up) in my mom's old room. My uncle Eddie (who is by far my favourite uncle, he's so cool! I never tell Emmett that though) and my aunt Chloe in Eddie's old room. Sophia and Will were in Pancrazio's old room. Me and my brother were in Jasper and Alice's and my sisters and Holly and Avia were in Rosalie and Emmett's room and Carlisle and Esme's room was being saved for a hybrid that was supposedly coming to stay with us from South America. Edward and Bella's room was on loan to any wolves that were on patrol to change and sleep if needed before heading back to the 'wolf quarters' i.e. my house, since it was at the back of the house with a balcony that was easy to access with a little bit of effort with jumping.

"Zac moms gunna be so angry with you" my sister told me I was right on the edge now.

"I won't get hurt, im a wolf" I told her.

"You're not a vampire! You can still get hurt!" she said her voice was panicking. I sighed and stepped away from the window.

"Alright sis don't have a heart attack" I said patting her shoulder.

"Zachary Masen!" I heard my mom's voice. I sighed; one of the many mind readers in the house had obviously told her what was going on. I walked down the stairs with my sister only to see my mom with her arms crossed and an angry expression across her face meeting me at the bottom.

"Alright mom don't be angry you'll get worry wrinkles" I teased her, knowing she couldn't with her immortal face. Her frown deepened.

"Don't be smart with me young man. Do you want me to tell your father what you've been doing?"

"Alright im sorry, I wasn't even doing anything bad. I wasn't going to jump jeez" I rolled my eyes at her. I wasn't into dealing with my dad, he been on edge recently too. I just couldn't get away from either of my parents.

I felt my uncle's hand on my shoulder; I knew it was him because he smelt differently from the vampires.

_Your mother is worried sick; don't have me dealing with an over emotional, over bearing, control freak of a sister. It's not just you she gets angry at._ He placed in my head. I sighed. _Give her a hug._

I walked away from my uncle Eddie to my mom and wrapped my arms around her; she instantly relaxed and returned my hug.

"Sorry mom" I told her sincerely. She stroked my hair before kissing my forehead.

"It's ok" she melted in my embrace. "I just want you all safe"

"I know" I sighed and pulled away from her, I smiled at her, now smaller than me and turned away.

"Dude what were you doing?" my twin asked me entering the hall.

"I think i gave mom a heart attack" I laughed, he rolled his eyes and I followed him to the cinema room.

"I think she thought I was going to commit suicide" I told him.

"Were you?" he asked.

"No" I laughed. "I know life sucks right now but it's not that bad." I told him.

"Good let's play something" he said and went over to the game console.

I played games with my twin all afternoon, Emmett joined in soon after, then Jasper, Zio and Eddie. It was starting to get crowded; we couldn't all play at the same time so I left my uncles and brother on the game. I knew the wolves that had just finished their shift had come in to get changed and get something to eat and I knew Leah was one of them.

I entered the living room, my eyes immediately trying to find the person I wanted. When I couldn't find her amongst the crowd I began panicking. She hadn't come to say hi to me? She wouldn't do that. She would stay here and wait to see me; she stayed until my dad kicked her out every day. She was protecting me, I knew she was. My panic was quickly subdued when I felt her presence not far away. She was merely in the back yard getting some air. I left the room and walked out the house. I saw her sitting at the far end of the back yard with her back to the house. When I caught up to her her now long brown hair was gently swaying in the wind.

"It's a bit crowded in there isn't it?" I asked her as I sat next to her. She didn't turn to look at me just briefly smiled before nodding.

"Thanks for being here though" I said, I felt I needed to thank her. I knew her history with my family. I knew she never planned on imprinting on a Cullen kid. In fact sometimes I thought she hated herself for it. She shook off my thanks.

"You know you don't need to thank me, I'll always be here for you" she said quietly. My heart picked up at that point. I don't know why but it suddenly hit me that she was serious. I knew she was serious, of course she was. From when I found out about imprints and that Leah was mine I knew what she would be to me in the future but it seemed so far away. I had grown up as a dare devil, using Leah as an excuse and getting her to play games with me at any chance I got. I revelled in the fact she did anything for me but I never gave it much thought that she was going to be my girlfriend one day. It was still a strange thought now; I knew I wasn't old enough yet. Not nearly old enough, I wasn't ready for our imprint to change but I had matured a lot since the days of playing games with her. She was just a constant reassuring presence in my life now, not someone to play with. After all, I wasn't a baby anymore, I was still a child yes, but I had phased now and I was quickly growing up. I wondered if William felt like this at some point.

"Im sorry" I told her in a whisper.

"What for?" she frowned looking at me for the first time.

"That you have to be here, that you feel the need to protect me. That you imprinted on me, a Cullen kid. I know you hate them" I said unable to stop myself. We had never actually talked about our imprint before, not seriously like this.

"Don't be an idiot. I'd be here even if I hadn't imprinted on you, your dad would make me." she said then nudged me, I smiled, she was right in a way. "And I don't hate them. I haven't hated them in a long time. Bella is my sister. As weird as that is." She laughed.

"Step sister. You're not related" I reminded her because it freaked me out knowing she was my grandmother's relation.

"No we're not" she smiled and turned back to the forest. I could see she was trying to change the subject and make a joke out of it. She was very much like me in that way. I got my dad's humour and there was a reason Leah was his best friend, or one of them.

"You know that would make Bella my sister in law when we get married, as well as my grandmother" I joked.

"No she wouldn't that's just really creepy" she nudged me. "Shes your grandmother and that's all. Im not her sister; it's just because our parents got married. Remember im as old as your grandma." she smiled.

"That's even worse. You oldie" I teased her. She smiled back at me then, a genuine smile that made me want to smile with her. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and sighed.

"Good to know you can joke about our future kid"

"Im not a kid" I stated, it was a reflex action, something I always said when she called me a kid.

"No, no you're not" she said then as we stared at each other. That was the first time she said that to me. I recoiled from her embrace, standing on my feet. I hated the emotions that flooded through me when our eyes connected then. I didn't want to feel like that yet. I wasn't ready for this. I watched her confused face, I could see she was only complimenting me, not coming onto me but it still scared me. She always called me 'kid' I wasn't ready for that to change, but as she stood up in front of me, looking up at me I had another wave of fear go through me because she was right. I wasn't a kid. I was taller than her. I was a non-aging teenage shape shifter just like she was. Only difference was I was an eleven year old in a sixteen year olds body. It wasn't right. I began running to the forest, I was aware of Leah calling after me but not following me, she was torn as to whether she should run after me or go and get my parents. I began bounding into the forest. I didn't phase because I knew both Leah and my dad would be able to track my mind. I knew I was being irresponsible and yet I couldn't stop running. I had to get away from it all. I needed to think clearer.

My tears blurred my vision. I was briefly aware of a familiar, very sickening sweet scent before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter that's why ill update by the end of the week. And don't worry too much about Zac, I want to emphasise the word 'familiar' in the last sentence, he'll be fine. Sorry for the cliff-hanger.<strong>


	14. December 2033: Jacob

**I was reading back some of Renesmee's forever and I got the urge to write some Nessie and Jake lovin'. I definitely want to have this story in their point of view as well as the kids.**

* * *

><p><strong>JACOB BLACK<strong>

**December 2033**

I love my wife, unconditionally, irrevocably and completely but sometimes, just sometimes I needed to get away from her to think to myself. She was so on edge and stressed, even if I was touching her, holding her hand, her thoughts streamed into my head, she didn't realise she was doing it because of everything going on. It wasn't even our kid that was the most wanted and yet she was acting like this; she was just so scared they might come after ours in order to get to Pancrazio and Matthew. Of course she had a right to be worried about her children and Nephew but sometimes I thought she was more over protective than I was… and that was saying something. The only thing was I knew at the same time Nessie needed me, like oxygen to breathe, especially at a time like this, I was supposed to be the supportive husband going through the same thing as her and instead I was trying to avoid her, it made me feel awful when I thought about it properly, it was just her inner monologues were driving me up the wall. I was aware my son and Leah were in the back yard so I decided to get some room out the front, especially when there were so many wolves inside. The front door opened and a few of the wolves walked out, they were heading back to 'wolf quarters' as it was called, i.e. my house. I missed my own bed, being back at the Cullen's, sleeping with Nessie in her childhood bed again was strange for me, and it had been so long. Especially with Eddie and Chloe just next door again. It was causing a lot of déjà vu. I made my way back into the house, a few of the wolves patting my shoulder as I passed, another few bowing their head in respect as they passed me. I waved them off and headed back in the house. I saw Nessie physically relax when she saw me enter the room. I walked over to her sliding down beside her and pulling her into my side, I hugged her to me as she spoke to Rosalie.

_What's wrong honey?_ She asked me.

"Nothing" I whispered into the skin of her neck. Her hand touched my thigh and she ran soothing circles on my leg with her thumb.

I was completely engrossed in my wife, her scent completely surrounding me, the hug was nothing sexual, I was just holding her in a very unintimate way, it was more like a child hugging a teddy bear than a husband hugging his wife. I was just thinking about Renesmee when there was an invasion in my thoughts, I knew someone was calling me; I pulled out of my reverie, almost asleep with my head rested on Nessie's shoulder.

"Jake!" I heard a distressed Leah calling. I frowned as she entered the room. "Zac ran off" she said I could hear her voice shaking in fear. I ejected out of my seat, dropping Renesmee from my arms and stood in front of Leah.

"What do you mean he ran off?" I glared at her. I could feel Nessie's worry behind me and my feet began walking out the room. Leah followed me.

"We were talking and he got all weird and just ran off into the woods. I was going to go after him but I figured I should tell you too" she said in gasps. I knew by her reaction that either Zac wasn't safe or she didn't know a thing. He was just running in the woods. I told myself but then I knew what was possibly hiding in the woods, the last surviving Volturi. Something my children only heard of in stories, I never ever wanted them to become a reality for them.

"Nessie stay here" I ordered her after I was aware of her following.

"No it's my son!" she yelled back and I didn't even bother arguing, we took off running. I was aware of Edward telling people to stay behind and protect Matthew but Leah and I had already phased on the fly and were following Zac's scent with Nessie following. I couldn't hear him in the pack mind so I knew he wasn't in wolf form, there was nothing in Leah's mind, he was either unconscious or perfectly fine, I hoped for the latter. I linked up to the other pack members on patrol and some quickly peeled off from their duties to back us up. We came to a halt when Zac's scent hit us stronger than before. It was the scent of his blood and I heard Leah whimper.

_Im such an idiot. Why didn't I go after him?!_ She was ranting in her head.

_Leah calm down, you did the right thing coming to get me but you need to stay focused. What is he feeling? Can you feel anything? _I asked her. Trying to hide my own panic. I knew Nessie could smell the blood next to me, more so than Leah and I probably could and I could feel her own panic along with Leah's tripling the strength of mine; but I had to stay strong. This was my son and I would bring him back home.

"I thought they wanted Matthew not Zachary. Why would they take him? Did they think Matthew was older? I knew this was going to happen, they're using him for a trade or something, they know he's a Cullen" I heard Nessie muttering to herself. She was going to go insane without someone to talk to.

_Leah work on your connection to Zac. I need to speak to Nessie before she breaks down. Kayleigh, Jason and Tyler follow that scent._ I ordered the pack. I phased back, not caring for the wolves around me. It wasn't the time to be modest. I quickly hugged Nessie to my chest, hiding the best I could whilst I comforted her.

"It's going to be ok. They must know he's related to him" I told her as she sighed into my chest. I knew it was a bad idea to bring her. She would have been better staying behind where her family could comfort her whilst I brought our son home.

"We need to stay strong" she said shakily, her voice gaining composure. "Im hindering your rescue. Go Jake." She ordered me and pushed me away from her. I looked at her, scared for a moment, she was trying to be strong, there was a flicker of weakness but she was ok now at least at the moment. "Im sorry for my moment of weakness Jacob but we need to be strong to get him back. Let's go. Im fine I promise" she assured me before stroking my cheek and pushing me away from her further so I could phase. I took in her facial expression of determination and mirrored it on my own face.

There was a howl and I knew I had to phase.

I did so to see what was going on. The scent with Zac was familiar.

_Its Emmett and Rose_. Leah informed me. I let out a sigh of relief_. They looped back to the house; Zac's scent is with them._ She told me as she bounded back to the house. I nudged Nessie in the direction of the house.

"No im coming with you, im ok I promise" she told me strongly, she was being brave but she wasn't understanding what I meant.

_Be right there._ I told Leah and phased to talk to Nessie.

"What's going on? Go!" she shouted, I took her hand and started walking towards the house as I explained.

"it's ok, it's not what we thought, Zac is with Rose and Em they took him back to the house, can you get me some shorts please?" I asked and stepped away from my wife to phase she nodded, her concerned face suddenly relaxed as she ran ahead to the house. She came back moments later with clothes; I slipped them on and followed her into the living room.

"Zac keep still I need to look, I think it's broken" Carlisle said to Zac who was sitting on the coffee table. Leah next to him holding his hand and frowning at his face. It was bloody and black.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him.

"I went running" he tried to say but flinched. I turned to Edward.

"He went running to clear his head. He and Leah had a conversation about their future and he wanted to think, he regrets doing it, he knows he was an idiot and he's sorry. He ran into something hard, luckily it was Emmett's chest; he bounced off him into a tree, knocking him out. Emmett and Rose had just been hunting and were on their way back, Emmett picked him up and brought him home." Since when did Vampires just run into things? Couldn't Emmett grab Zac before he collided with him? "Emmett was distracted with Rose and Zac was crying as he was running, they were all going very fast, it was just an unfortunate accident." Edward answered my thoughts with a grimace. I narrowed my eyes at Emmett, he smiled apologetically.

"You were crying?" I heard Leah whisper. Zac shrugged, not wanting to speak or look at her. I frowned, what was going on between them?

"What's the diagnosis doc?" I asked Carlisle.

"Concussion that's gone already and a broken nose that's healing as we speak, luckily I had time to set it right first. He just needs to wash up." He told us. Renesmee walked over to him and stroked his face.

"Its just mud mom, im fine."

"Its blood Zachary, I can smell it" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"right… vampire." He said and rolled his eyes. "Mom im fine I promise. Im so sorry for running off" he said to her, I could see he was sincerely sorry, Nessie just melted.

"Oh honey" she whispered and pulled Zac into a hug. He let out a soft sigh and dropped Leah's hand to hug his mother. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on her shoulder. I noticed then, the few vampires that had arrived to fight for Matthew had left the room, the house even. Although they were all vegetarian, I had a feeling they weren't so good with flowing human blood. I had to remember that, I had 2 human children, 5 if you included my boys. If a vampire that didn't have the surname 'Cullen' went near them id kill them.

"Momma I'm sorry for making you worry more, I didn't mean to" Zac told Renesmee.

"Sunshine don't worry about it, I'm your mom I'm meant to worry." She told him.

"But I didn't mean to add extra on" he told her sincerely.

"There isn't any time I'm not worrying about you Zachary, this was no different" she tried to assure him.

"Im still sorry" he whispered. She kissed his forehead.

"This once, I forgive you" she smiled at him. "You were confused and you needed time to think, I understand that, this is new to you. It was new to me at one point to, I have been there" she said with a smile, motioning to Leah who was perched beside him.

"I think you two need to talk and Zac don't run away from her, she understands you better than yourself and even me and your dad." She told him with another kiss and stood up. He took a peak at Leah next to him; her face was a wary mask.

"Ok but maybe it would be best if we stayed in the house" he told her, she nodded and held her hand out. He stood up with her, towering over her as they walked out.

My youngest boy wasn't a kid anymore. I looked at Nessie, she noticed this too as he walked out with his imprint hand in hand. I managed to catch Nessie's attention and nodded my head towards the door. She frowned and I held my hand out. She walked over and took it.

_Im not leaving the house._

"Just come with me" I told her, I wanted her out this house; I wanted to talk to her, properly. She shook her head.

_I can't leave our babies. _

"They'll be fine for 10 minutes, Nessie we need to get out of this house for a while; they'll be fine they have their entire family looking after them." Bella appeared behind Nessie and she kissed her daughters hair at the back before wrapping her arms around her from behind and whispering in her ear.

"I'd never let anyone touch my grandchildren, go and get some air, you need it." She told her. I saw Nessie's eyes dart to Eddie across the room, he nodded towards her as if in agreement with Bella and me. She sighed and visibly relaxed before stepping out of her mother's grasp and into mine.

"Ok" she finally said and I smiled before leading her to the door. I gave Bella a brief wave before taking Nessie's hand and leading her out.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Not far" I informed her and started running, staying in my human form, it wasn't far enough to change. We reached the beach in moments and I led her further down, she knew where I was taking her but she didn't say anything until we got there. I dropped her hand and sat down. I then opened my arms, giving her the invitation to sit in my lap. She sighed gently before sitting across me and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tiny body to mine.

"This last few months has all been blasts from our past hasn't it?" she laughed.

"Yes just a bit" I said, we hadn't been to our bench on La Push beach in a long time.

"Sometimes I wish we were still there" she whispered.

"I know, I wish we had more time together before we had children too sometimes" I admitted to her. "But then you're an amazing mother and every day I see you with our children and I can't bring myself to regret having any of them. You're so amazing with them" I whispered to her. I saw her smile.

"Thank you"

"For the compliment? Anytime" I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"No" she said snuggling closer to me. "For giving me our 6 children" she whispered back. I didn't know why we were whispering. I smiled; my lips still at her hair.

"Im sure it takes two but you're welcome" I said my body shaking slightly with a laugh. It was a strange thing to thank me for.

"I love you" she whispered quieter, her mouth now at my collar bone.

"As I love you, forever and always" I whispered into her neck, just under her ear. I held her tighter to me and she shifted to hide her face completely in my neck. She started sobbing and my body went stiff. Why was she crying after I just told her I loved her?

"Baby?" I asked her in question as i tried to pull her away from my chest to see her face, her vampire strength kept me from doing so.

"Renesmee" I whispered painfully, she finally let me pull away. I stroked her bronze curls from her face and kissed each cheek that was flooded with tears.

"Why are you crying?" she didn't answer me, I realised then that she was breaking down, the past few months she had been so strong, she'd been exactly who she needed to be, the supportive sister to Chantelle, the loving Aunt to Matthew and the protective mother to her children but it took its toll. I knew this was coming I just didn't know when, I thought she'd get through it all without opening up to me, I thought maybe she didn't need me. I was wrong.

I held her to me, stroking her hair from her face and kissing her tears away until she got her sobs under control. When she finally stopped she managed to sigh and rested her forehead on my shoulder, I continued making comforting circles on her back. She felt so childlike the way she was clinging to me. It was almost like it was 20 years ago and she needed comforting from a nightmare. Her nightmares used to wake me, even if I was at my own house, long before I could tolerate the vampire stench longer than an hour, I would be jolted awake for some unknown reason and id feel her fear, often rushing to the Cullen's at the early hours of the morning to protect her from whatever had her so scared. A physical threat I could deal with, I'd fight anyone off that wished to harm her but nightmares were much harder to deal with, I couldn't protect her from them. I could only hug her and let her know I was here. Nightmares were the least of Nessie's problems now.

_Im sorry._ She placed in my head.

"Don't" I scolded her, she wasn't allowed to say sorry to me, nothing she would ever do was worthy of an apology.

_It's just…_

"I know Renesmee, I know" I whispered kissing just below her ear. I said her full name, just so she realised I fully understood the seriousness of this. She sighed and pulled up to look at me. Her chocolate eyes bore into mine.

_Thank you._

I shook my head. Before giving her a beaming smile I knew she wouldn't be able to resist.

"You are my other half, I need you like you need me, and honestly it's nice to know that I'm not the only one that wants to break down into tears over all this. We need moments like this, alone, just the two of us to get through what we've got ourselves into" I said. She frowned.

_I didn't get us into this._ She thought, referring to the Volturi.

"I was talking about our _six_ kids" I grinned at her, stroking her side under her t shirt. She laughed.

_Oh._

I smiled at her slightly red face, she was still beautiful but it was evident she had been crying. I stroked her cheeks with my finger, keeping my other arm tightly around her waist. Her stomach was centimetres from my own.

_I love you._

"I love you too" I whispered, I never got tired of saying that or hearing it. I tugged her forward, her stomach against mine now and her face millimetres from mine, I dropped my eyes to her lips and she followed my lead closing the gap. Our lips touched and we started the very familiar dance. Her tiny hands exploring my hair as I gripped her waist under her top; moaning slightly in her mouth as she tried to get closer to me.

I reluctantly pushed her from me.

"Now is not the time or the place for that." I laughed at her, resting my forehead against hers. She pouted, looking up at me through her long eyelashes. I narrowed my eyes at her; I knew what she was trying to do. I kissed her pouting lip before shifting her further up my knee and away from my chest.

_I feel like im being rejected._ She said, her pout deepening. I just grinned at her.

"Im not rejecting you, im saving you of your dignity, you are mine and mine alone I don't like the idea of someone walking down the beach and seeing you in ways only I'm allowed to see you." I told her stroking her skin under my finger tips.

"Stop doing that then" she groaned and stepped off my lap. I grinned wider at her and stood up opposite her.

"Let's go home" I said grabbing her hand.

_We haven't had sex in 2 months._

"Oh I know" I laughed and squeezed her hand. "You didn't seem to want to." I told her.

"I wanted to then and you rejected me like I was a teenager before we got married" she said, by her voice I knew she was pouting.

"Well if you're willing to leave our kids a bit longer than 10 minutes I can sort something out" I told her with another squeeze.

"I can, as long as they're with my family and I get to be with you"

"Then I'll see what I can do" I told her with surety. Pulling her into my side and I wrapped my arms around her to tuck her under my arm. She wrapped her arms around my waist as we walked back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Next update will be maybe Tuesday or Wednesday next week. Things really start next chapter, first sight of the Volturi.<strong>


	15. December 2033: Sarah

**I apologise for the wait, I had a lot going on.**

* * *

><p><strong>SARAH BLACK<strong>

**December 2033**

There were too many vampires in the house. I found it hard to breathe and there were still more coming, all this just to save one little boy.

"He's a special little boy" I heard my grandfather behind me. I turned to look at him standing at the door entrance with my grandmother.

"I know" I smiled, I had nothing against Matthew, I would protect him with the world too I just liked to have my bedroom back so I could get my head around being in college.

"Sarah we need to talk to you" Bella said closing the door, I was staying in Rosalie and Emmet's bedroom, sharing it with my sister and cousins. Luckily it was a rare moment when the room was empty.

"Thank you for persuading my mom to let me stay in college" I smiled at my grandmother, she smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"We need to speak about that" Edward said then and they both sat either side of me. "Bella didn't tell me what you said to her so I was as shocked as your mother when Bella stood up to her. Do you know how wrong it was to get her to do that?" he asked softly. I didn't look at him. I shrugged.

Fact was Bella was my only friend at the moment, before I left for college I confined everything in her, she was less of my grandmother and more of my best friend. It was only times like this I was reminded that they actually had parental command over me. For some reason being told off by my grandparents didn't sting as bad as my parents.

"She didn't have to say that" I whispered although I wasn't trying to put this on Bella. My grandfather sighed.

"you know full well your grandmother would protect you to the ends of the earth and she would od anything to keep you happy, even if that goes against your mothers wishes. You used her kindness to your advantage and honestly Sarah I never expected that from you." He said, his voice was soft and caring but there was an edge to it that was scolding me. I shivered, at least my father would have just yelled at me, having Edward has a father would be a bit different. I wonder if that's why my mom is so hot headed, because her dad was the complete opposite.

"I wasn't always like this Sarah, I used to be very hot headed when it came to your mother, I guess ive mellowed in my old age, im sorry if I scare you but im trying to convey the seriousness of this, you put your grandmother in a horrible situation, betray her granddaughter or go against her daughter, you made her chose and she only sided with you because she knew Nessie would get over it, she doesn't want to make you angry at her, her and Nessie already have an established relationship nothing can break, she didn't want to break yours."

"Im sorry" I whimpered, tears threatening. "but grandma was right, I didn't need to be taken out of college. Im glad mom didn't take me out of college" I begged. Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his chest as I sobbed.

"Why do I know that's a lie without reading your mind?" he asked. "something's been bothering you since you got back and I know it wasn't your mother or the fact this house is full of vampires" he whispered softly, the scolding gone and a tone of comfort replacing. I started crying harder into his chest and I felt my grandmother hug me as I cried.

"Sarah" I heard Bella's voice say, it was full of emotion as if she had been crying too. She was begging for me to explain.

"Ben" I didn't have to say anything else, my time in college running through my head. The day we got there, the first time Ben declared me as his girlfriend in front of his friends without even talking to me before hand, then every time after that, getting drunk, trying to force me to drink, him saying at least be happy if you're not going to drink, him forcing his tongue down my throat many times in front of his friends, him having me by his side like a trophy instead of a girlfriend, him avoiding any time we were alone so we could talk, the slight conversation we had that crushed me instead of mending me.

"_Ben talk to me what are you doing?"_

"_I can't deal with what you are Sarah, but if you want to be with me I can work with that. I can pretend whilst we're with other people and you're beautiful, the guys are gunna love me cos I have you" he told me, I stayed there shocked before he went into his dorm room. I crawled back to mine and cried to sleep._

"Why didn't you just come home?" Edward asked me as he wiped my tears away.

"Because I didn't want mom to know she was right and I like my classes and my friends, my roommate, shes really nice and becoming a real friend. When I wasn't with Ben I was having fun. I knew if I came home mom would over react and never let me leave the house. Dad would have a heart attack and rip Ben's head off. I didn't want to worry them; I was trying to sort it out myself." I explained to my grandfather.

"And you knew" he sighed looking at Bella. I looked up at Bella and she was torn.

"I knew of what was happening yes" she admitted as she stared at her husband. He shook his head slightly and looked away from Bella. My heart sored in worry.

"Don't be angry at Bella, she only did as I asked, I asked her to keep it from you. I didn't want more people worrying, I knew she would keep my secret, she was helping me. Don't hate her for it" I said quickly as I watched my grandfather. His lips turned up into a smile. I rang my grandmother nearly every night, not telling her the depth of the things that happened, just a little bit more than I was telling my mother, as far as my mom was concerned I was loving college, it was just my grandmother that knew something was up, I kept assuring her it wasn't bad and I wasn't in any danger at all, I think that's what kept her from coming to get me.

"Im never angry at your grandmother darling, not since your mother was born. Im just surprised. It's a long time since shes kept something from me that's all. I understand why she did; I'd have done the same if you asked me. We can't always protect you, you weren't in physical danger, just emotional and as much as we always want to keep you safe and away from harm you need to experience these kinds of things as you grow and learn about the world." he said smiling at me then looking at Bella. The smile was full of love and I couldn't help but smile back at them both looking at each other.

"Im going to have to wait 100 years for love like you did aren't i?" I asked my grandfather. His smiled dropped and looked down at me before shrugging.

"I can't give you false promises Sarah, I waited 100 years but that doesn't mean that you will. Your parents didn't, Eddie and Chloe didn't, neither did Rose and Emmett or Chantelle and Zio."

"But Carlisle did and so did Jasper" I reminded him.

"They waited a long time yes. But they were in situations where they weren't looking for love, and Jasper had Maria for a while."

"So Ben is my Maria" I said.

"Yes" he smiled.

"And my Jacob" I smiled looking up at Bella. She looked at me horrified; I think she would have blushed if she was human. I heard my grandfather laugh slightly.

"Yes" he answered. I smiled at my grandmother and turned to my grandfather.

"So what do I do? Do I tell my mom?" I asked.

"You know you have to." He answered softly, I nodded, the things she will say running through my head, what extreme would she go to? Im gunna have to leave college. "You don't have to leave college, you need to catch her in a good mood and you need to explain everything fully and tell her how much you're enjoying it. You will cut Ben from your life forever and will promise not to socialise with him. She'll understand. Your mother isn't all bad you know. She was brought up well, great parents" he said and towards the end he winked and grinned at me. I smiled back.

"Definitely great parents. Thank you" I said before hugging him.

"You're welcome, but next time I think you should go to your mother with what's going on, I know it's easier to talk to us but your mother loves you very much, she just wants you happy and safe" he told me. I nodded into his shoulder.

"I know" I sighed. "She just has so much to worry about with all her other kids" I said.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't have time for you too sweetheart. She loves you all the same" Bella said taking my hand in hers. I looked down.

"Yeah i know" I said looking up at her warm golden eyes.

"Come here" she sighed and tugged me onto her lap. I hugged my grandmother with an intensity that could only come from two supernatural beings. She held me close and kissed my hair.

"I love you very much" she whispered into my ear.

"I love you too" I spoke into her neck.

It was the front door bell that broke apart my embrace with my grandmother.

"Who's here?" I asked my grandfather, still on my grandmother's lap. I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't for the fact I could hear a heartbeat on the other side of the door.

"Someone you might want to meet, although I hope he doesn't get any ideas" he said and stood up and held his hands out for me and Bella.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nahuel" he answered.

"The hybrid that saved my mom when she was a baby?" I asked. He nodded and Bella and I took his hands. He led us out the room and down the stairs. Nahuel was being greeted by Carlisle; however, my sister Lauren was right by him grinning up at Nahuel like a love struck fool. I rolled my eyes at her as we made it into the room.

"Good evening Nahuel" my grandfather greeted him. Nahuel looked towards us and did a double take when his eyes passed over me to Bella.

"Good evening Edward and Bella" he said with a smile although he was looking at me.

"This is Sarah, Renesmee's eldest daughter" Edward answered Nahuel though I was sure he didn't ask who I was.

"I see the resemblance." He smiled, his eyes still on me, I looked away from his scrutinising gaze to see my sister looking rather pissed off as she watched Nahuel look at me.

_Lauren he's all yours. Im not interested. _I placed in her head. She looked over to me then, her eyes widened as if she thought I was lying then looked up at Nahuel and back to me as if to say 'he's hot!'. _Seriously, im not looking for a boyfriend, make friends with him if you like him._ I said as I politely smiled at Nahuel.

"If you'll excuse me" I said wanting to leave the room. I headed for the living room, the place was full of vampires, I walked through it and into the connecting dining room. I felt a hand on my wrist and by the temperature I knew it was a hybrid, at first I thought it was Nahuel but I knew by the size of the hand it could only have been my mother. I turned to see her.

"You met Nahuel then?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"He's intimidating" I told her.

"Tell me about it" she laughed and followed me out of the room.

"You didn't see him a lot did you? As a kid?" I clarified.

"no, ive only seen him a few times, once when I was a child and he saved me from the Volturi then the next time I saw him I was engaged to your father. He had a clear interest in me but I found it beyond creepy. To me he wasn't boyfriend material, that could be of course the fact I was madly in love with your father but I didn't like his persistence." She told me as we reached the back room of the house, not one room was empty but at least this back room that was technically a second library had only Esther in.

"Hey Esther" my mom greeted her.

"Oh hello Nessie, do you wish to use this room? I could leave" she said when she noticed I was there.

"No it's ok Esther, it's not like being in a different room will make a difference. If you want to know what we're talking about you'd know" she smiled. Esther smiled shyly back.

"I promise not to intrude" she said looking back down at her book.

My mom sat down on the second couch that Esther wasn't on. I sat next to her.

"You were saying how many times you've seen Nahuel" I reminded her.

"Yeah, after that I only saw him once after William was born. Don't think he had any idea I had a daughter" she smiled at me.

"Lauren seems pretty into him, she was staring at him like a love struck fool"

"Laurens never seen anyone supernatural that isn't practically related. First hybrid shes met out of the family." She added.

"Very true, would you be angry if they dated?" I asked, curious then.

"Not at all, would make me a hypocrite if I was" she reminded me.

"True" I mumbled, after all she dated Jake knowing he was friends with her parents and much older than her. Her mom didn't mind so she wasn't going to mind Nahuel dating Lauren.

I heard Lauren speaking outside the door.

"This is the back room, kind of a library. Oh hey" she said as she came into the room, she noticed me, Nessie and Esther.

"You've met Sarah and you know my mom, that's Esther. Shes like my uncle." Lauren introduced us.

"Nice to meet you" Nahuel said politely before looking at me.

"Nahuel has been in this house before Lauren" my mom said although she was watching Nahuel warily as he stared at me, I looked away, I didn't like how he looked at me.

"I know but he said he's only been in a few rooms and not the whole house, I offered a tour" Lauren grinned.

"Well you've seen this room now" I smiled as politely as I could at my little sister, I just didn't want Nahuel staring at me. Lauren nodded and took Nahuel's hand before leading him out the room.

When they were clear of the door my mom chuckled.

"Oh Sarah" she sighed.

"What?" I asked flushing slightly.

"He looks at you the way he looked at me" she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care, I don't want a boyfriend. Lauren can have him." I said.

"If you say so" she smiled.

I shook her off and said goodbye to my mother before I went to find something to do. I decided to grab a book and sit in the back yard that was surprisingly bright and there was no rain.

A few pages into my book I was aware of someone walking up to me. I didn't look up from my book as they sat next to me. From the size of him I knew it was Nahuel.

"Hi" he said.

"Hello" I greeted him not moving from my book.

"I wanted to introduce myself properly, im Nahuel" he said and held his hand out. I put my finger in my book and turned to him. I shook his hand and looked up at him.

"Sarah Black" I informed him. He smiled.

"You're very much like your mother" he complimented me.

"My looks yes but I have been told im more like my grandmother in personality" I told him.

"Do you spend a lot of time with your grandmother?" he asked.

"More so than my siblings yes, im the only hybrid in my family, I feel most comfortable with my vampire half than my wolf half" I informed him. He smiled at me.

"That's good to know" he said.

"Why?" I asked sceptically and narrowed my eyes, I wasn't trying to be rude but I couldn't help it.

"I was about to go hunting, ive had a long trip, would you like to come with me?" he asked. My frown dropped.

"I'd have to ask my parents. Im supposed to be dealing with human food for now" I said.

"So you haven't had blood since this Volturi thing started?"

"No"

"Wow" he said shocked. "That's what a month?"

"About that yes" I informed him.

"Come on" he said and held his hand out for mine, I looked at it warily. I had no idea who this guy was.

"I won't bite" he grinned, I couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin and his pun. I sighed. He reminded me of my dad, he'd say something like that.

"I have to ask." I told him, not taking his hand, just standing up and heading back to the house.

Was I crazy? Lauren was going to kill me if she found out.

I found my dad in the study, talking to Zio and Carlisle.

"Daddy?" I whispered, he turned to look at me.

_Can I please go hunting?_ I asked him. _I haven't had blood in over a month_. I said. He frowned and shook his head.

_Please daddy._ I begged. Why did I want to go hunting so bad? Since when do I beg my father for anything? I should just do as im told and stay at the house.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I'll be one minute." My father said and walked towards me, he took my hand and led me out the study, into the crowded living room and into the main hall.

"Renesmee" he called, barely above normal volume. I was shocked he called my mother 'Renesmee' I knew I was in trouble. Was he going to punish me for just asking?

My mom appeared with a frown on her face, she noticed the name thing too.

"Yes _Jacob_?" she asked, emphasising 'Jacob'.

"Sarah wants to go hunting" he answered. She turned to frown at me, I smiled guiltily.

"Im thirsty" I told her.

"You can't go on your own." She said.

"I wasn't going alone, Nahuel offered to go with me" I said the last bit quietly.

"Oh hell no." my father snapped.

"Jacob" my mom scowled.

"But!" he protested.

"Don't be a hypocrite" she glared at him. "You can go hunting with Nahuel, just don't go too far, and stay within a mile of the patrol" she told me and I smiled at her. I was shocked especially after what just happened with Zac, she was actually letting me go, normally it would be my dad saying yes and my mom saying no.

"Ness..."

"Shes 18." My mom reminded him. I had a feeling this wasn't to do with the danger, it was the fact my dad wasn't letting me go hunting with a guy I wasn't related to. My mom was always good with that, she was never paranoid I was going to go off to find the first guy to give my virginity too. It would have been Ben if he didn't turn out to be such a dick, I was glad I never slept with him before I told him what I was.

"Not yet"

"Nearly" I added but took my hand out of my fathers. I headed towards the back door.

I heard him start to protest with my mom but I made it to the back door before he could stop me. Nahuel was waiting patiently at the end of the patio. He smiled when he saw me and I took off running, he followed at my side as we ran into the woods.

_We can't go too far, the patrol needs to be in range, if we run into anyone my dad will murder us for leaving. If we're not already dead that is._

"I had no idea you could do that" he laughed at my side.

_Oh sorry, yeah I project like my mom_. I told him, turning to smile at him.

"Stop. Listen, west." He said. I did as he said and I heard a herd of elk nearby, they weren't my favourite animal, but clearly Nahuel was thirsty enough for anything.

We tracked them down; I pounced on the second biggest, leaving the biggest for Nahuel. I drained it.

"You know you're beautiful when you hunt" he said from behind me. I blushed, not turning to look at him. "Thanks for leaving the biggest for me too, you're fast, you had pounced before I managed to say you could have the biggest" he added, I heard a thump and I knew he'd dropped the elk to the ground. I frowned.

"You drink standing up?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Habit" he said. I frowned at what he meant by that, then it clicked.

"Oh when you said hunting I thought you meant… my family would never let me…" I said stammering. He laughed.

"I _did_ mean animals Sarah. I haven't hunted humans since I met your family. Im a full veggie now" he grinned his goofy smile again. My lips twitched but I didn't let myself smile, I didn't want him to read into this. His face suddenly dropped. He held out his hand for me and I frowned. I was still a few feet from him. He twitched his fingers urgently. I wasn't sure why so I took his hand anyway and he pulled me towards him,

"Wha-" I began to ask him what he was doing but he cut me off, his spare hand covering my mouth, my eyes widened in panic. He pulled me closer to him and I caught the scent of a vampire I didn't know. I took in a large breathe.

_They're here._ I placed in his head, fear clear in my mind. He didn't say anything and now I knew he was being as quiet as possible.

_It's no use, our heartbeats_. I panicked. I tried to listen out but I couldn't hear anything in the lonely forest. I had my back to Nahuel's chest, his hand tightly wrapped around mine, I could feel his breathing at my back, he was trying to regulate it but even he was having trouble keeping calm.

_I knew we shouldn't have done this_. I placed in his head; I was suddenly overwhelmed, was I going to die? Did they know who I was?

"Can you reach the patrol?" he whispered, extremely low into my ear. I shook my head, we were a mile out, if not further, I couldn't go much further than that. Maybe if my dad was on patrol but he wasn't, neither were any of my brothers. No mind I knew well enough to reach this far.

I heard them then, two sets of footsteps heading right towards us, they were back tracking on their own scent, they had already been through this area and were heading back. Nahuel kept me at his chest and as they came closer swung me behind him so he was in between me and the advancing vampires. The vampire stopped, I couldn't see them, Nahuel was blocking my view, I stayed behind him scared, for both me and Nahuel.

"Name?" the vampires asked.

"Daniel" Nahuel answered, "This is my wife Elouise" he said indicating behind him.

"You're hybrids, do you know where we may find the Cullen's?" the Volturi asked.

"Im afraid not, I know they live around here, I think it's much further north, last I heard they no long live in Forks." He said, he was trying to throw them off track.

"Why is your mate standing behind you like that?" he asked, I heard the scepticism in his voice.

"she does as I say, I do not wish men to look upon her, she is mine" he glared, he was playing the controlling husband card so the vampires couldn't get a look on me, I looked far too much like my mother and it wouldn't surprise me if they knew my mother and her relation to Matthew and Zio.

"Good for you." The man said, I almost growled. He thought the way Nahuel was acting was acceptable. I hoped this was just an act and Nahuel wasn't like this with women he was actually dating.

"If I was you id head as far away from here as possible sir, we have some business to attend to in this area. I wouldn't want an innocent man and his mate getting caught up in it" the other Volturi said, his accent heavy Italian.

"May I ask why you're wearing Volturi robes? I thought they were all dead." Nahuel said.

_Shut up! They're letting us go, don't question them!_ I forced.

"The Volturi will never die" the man snarled. "We are everlasting there has always been Volturi left in the world and there will always be people continuing the work of the great Aro. We will soon have a new leader and the Volturi will be great once again."

I shivered, those words echoing in my head. I wasn't alive to witness the terror the Volturi brought but this uprising was not something I was looking forward to. If they managed to get hold of a leader, whether that was Matthew or not, there was something huge brewing and I didn't like the atmosphere in the air.

"Farewell travellers. Remember this encounter and that we were kind enough not to kill you in our search."

I saw Nahuel nod and the vampires were gone.

I let out the breath I was holding, Nahuel span around to look at me, I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or not. Those words were still echoing through my head; _'the Volturi will never die, we are everlasting, there has always been Volturi left in the world and there will always be people continuing the work of the great Aro.'_

Nahuel wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back for a moment, I had been so scared.

_We have to get back now, let them know its starting_. I told him, he nodded and took my hand as we started running.

_Why aren't we going home?_ I asked, noticing he was taking me further west.

"If them vampires come back to follow our scents we don't want to lead them right to Matthew." He told me. He was being smart, I was glad because I would have just ran straight to the arms of my mom and dad and not worried about that. He was good and he had protected me, I suddenly liked Nahuel a lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter will be in Eddie's POV, I realise I haven't even had his POV yet and I miss writing him. Also do you like the pairing of Nahuel and Sarah? I haven't fully decided if i want to take it anywhere yet but your views are greatly appreciated.<strong>

**Ill try and update before next Monday.**


	16. December 2033: Eddie

**EDDIE CULLEN**

**December 2033**

"It's so weird being here again" Chloe whispered to me.

"I know" I replied, we were in my old room, a place that signified a very different version of me and a very different, human version of Chloe.

We had been given our old room back but I knew as soon as Chantelle's siblings came they'd be using this room to sleep in. Chloe didn't need to sleep anymore and I could live without it.

Chloe sat down on the desk that I had watched her do her homework through high school. I came up behind her and ran my finger over her collar bone, it made her giggle.

"Do you remember the first time you took me ice skating?" I asked her.

"Yes although I remember that day for a very different reason" she said with a smile, I knew she was talking about the first time we had sex. I just smiled and carried on.

"You told me you wanted to become a doctor. Do you ever think about going back to school?"

"Sometimes, but Avia is still young" she replied, spinning the chair to face me.

"She's nearly fully grown" I reminded her.

"True… but she still seems like my baby"

"I know what you mean, being here at this time reminds me when you were pregnant with Holly, it doesn't seem real that Holly is turning 18. The real 18." I sighed, I remember holding her on Christmas day 18 years ago and trying to cherish that moment, remembering it the best I could because before I knew it I knew she'd be fully grown and I was right, it feels like yesterday I was holding my baby girl in my arms, not 18 years. Chloe reached out to stroke the side of my face.

"I know but we can't be sad. At least we got to have children and maybe when Avia is 10 and shes not going to grow anymore I can finish my senior year and then go to college."

"Ok maybe I'll come with you" I said and she smiled. I stepped closer to her and stood up from my kneeling position grabbing her hips and pulling her off the chair, she squealed slightly, not expecting me to lift her up. I kissed her and brought her over to my bed.

"Jeez I feel like im 17 again" she sighed as I kissed her throat and jaw.

"Technically you still are 17" I reminded her.

"Shut up" she pouted. I smiled at her before kissing her lips again.

_Way too many vampires in this house for that not to be noticed_. I heard Esther's voice in my head, I groaned and pulled away from my wife, maybe rekindling memories wasn't such a good idea. Chloe frowned at me. I decided to project to her what Esther had said. She giggled slightly before getting off the bed to straighten her clothes.

I was having déjà vu.

"Grandpa, Zio, mom, dad!" I heard Sarah's panicked voice enter the house. I frowned, I scanned her mind, and she had encountered the Volturi. I ran for the door, Chloe following me.

"Momma?" Avia said as we exited the room.

"What is it sweetie?" Chloe tended to our daughter as I took the steps 3 at a time to my niece.

People had congregated into the living room but not everyone. I decided to project to everyone in the house that wasn't a child.

_They're here, the Volturi are here._

A lot more people came into the room then. Vampires I had never met, that were staying at our house to protect Matthew.

Nessie was already hugging her daughter. I don't care that you lied to me, I don't care that you got my mother to protect you from me all I care about is that you're safe, I can't believe I let you go out! Nessie was ranting in her head; she wasn't projecting to Sarah though.

"Mom im fine, Nahuel protected me" Sarah told her mother.

_Who's Nahuel?_ Holly asked me at my side. Did I project to her?

_Hybrid that saved Nessie when she was a baby._

_He's hot._

_Don't you dare._ I told her. She mentally laughed.

_Don't worry dad, he seems to be into Sarah anyway. There are plenty of other vamps here._ I turned to glare at her, she was just smiling, she was joking around but I couldn't help but get angry.

Didn't I say a few months ago that I was ok with her having a boyfriend? And yet here I was with many potential son in laws in the room having a heart attack at the idea that my daughter was finding a guy 'hot'. I needed to calm down I was turning into my parents with all this mourning of my children's childhoods. I sighed slightly and pinched the bridge of my nose, something I seemed to pick up from my father. Holly laughed; this time out loud, but only quietly. She hugged my waist and rested her head on my arm. I pulled away to wrap my arm around her shoulders to keep her by me.

"What happened?" Carlisle said. Sarah and Nahuel were now sitting down. Sarah went into a full story of them going hunting; I noticed she missed out a few conversations between her and Nahuel along the way. Specifically when he had called her beautiful, i caught the eye of my dad but we quickly looked back at Sarah.

"Thank you for protecting my daughter" Jacob said to Nahuel. Nahuel bowed his head but nodded, before looking back up.

_I think your boyfriend just got your dads approval_, I teased my niece.

_He's not my boyfriend!_ She turned to glare at me with urgency. I chucked, so did my dad and I saw a smile on Esther's face.

"What?" Nessie asked, turning to look at me and our dad. I shook my head at her.

_Later._ I placed in her head and she sighed before turning back to her daughter. There were a lot of things in Sarah's head I was concerned about. She noticed the interaction between me and Nessie and she thought I was going to tell her everything.

_I'll let you be the one to talk to your mother Sarah, I'd never invade your privacy like that, however im concerned._ I told her. She avoided my eyes and looked down at her hands.

"Sweetie don't be scared you're safe" Nessie cooed to her daughter.

"Im not scared of the Volturi mom" she whispered.

"Then what's wrong?"

_I need to talk to you._ She placed in her head.

_Ok._ Nessie replied watching her daughter with a frown on her face. I really hoped Nessie wouldn't freak out when Sarah explained what happened in college.

Sarah stood up and Nahuel looked up at her with a frown.

_Ill speak to you later, for now I need to talk to my mom_. She told him before taking Nessie's hand and walking out the room.

"What was that about?" Chloe whispered at my side.

_Nessie and Sarah just need to have a little mother daughter talk._ I said although I was still majorly concerned about the stuff I had seen in Sarah's head. It wasn't just the Ben situation and what he had done but it was Sarah's mind set. She was always the good girl, always the one that caused the least trouble for Nessie and Jake and I think that Nessie and Jake appreciated that, the only thing was I wasn't sure they showed it enough. Sarah was on the edge and I could see it in her mind, Ive spent many years reading minds, getting to know people and how they think, more specifically my family and especially my daughters and nieces and nephews. I could describe all the children with a few words based on their thought processes, William was very family orientated, very loyal and constantly thought about his siblings and Sophia and whether they were ok and what he could do to help. Lauren was very mischievous, she had so many thoughts about pranks and dares and things that would get her in trouble, most of it was attention seeking, though I don't think she realised she was doing it. Lately that thought process has changed a lot to vampirism and immortality. That was another thing I was concerned about. She has started hating her life, she sees vampires and wolves all around her and is sick with jealousy, I can see it in her mind. She never wants to die. Anthony is very very laid back and quiet, he's a bit like Sarah in that he never gets in trouble but he's very much the studier, he is often thinking in a different language, mostly Quileute or reciting pi to the 50th decimal place or concentrating on how to break a code. If he's not doing that he's with his twin causing mischief. Zac is much like Lauren in that he's wanting to explore and most likely get in trouble doing it, either that or fusing over Leah who he's extremely confused about and what his feelings are. Isobel is still only a small child, shes mostly thinking about what the adults are speaking about, why shes at her grandparents house all the time now and where her favourite unicorn toy is at. She has a very simple mind and its one I often like to listen too, shes a delightful little girl with her imagination running wild, very much like my youngest daughter Avia. Lastly there's Sarah, who is normally very controlled and very good with her thought process, shes constantly trying to be good and do what's right, the amount of times 'would mom do this' I hear is uncountable, even for me. Lately this has been slipping, especially since she has been back from college. It's like she doesn't care what her mom would do anymore, shes exploring who she is and I had a feeling that she was on the verge of something that could become disastrous. All those times shes been 'good'; all the times shes kept out of trouble and kept out of her parents way are creeping up on her, I can tell that it's all going to explode in Nessie and Jakes face and they're not going to see it coming. Their good perfect little angel of a daughter might just turn into something completely different.

No parent is perfect, not even part vampire and moon pool ones so of course I don't blame my sister, after all she does have six kids to watch but I think the one kid they are least expecting to go off the rails is going to be the one that does. They've been watching Zac and Lauren carefully, keeping them on track and completely forgetting about the possibility of the other kids slipping.

I really needed to talk to Nessie. Normally I don't interfere but Sarah needed her mother to understand her, she has been talking to her grandmother more than her own mother because she thinks her mom doesn't have time for her. I knew that's not the truth where Nessie is concerned and she really needed to know. My mom shouldn't be parenting her granddaughter, it should be Nessie.

"Momma?" I heard a small voice behind us. Matthew had walked into the room. Chantelle span on her heals and walked over to her son.

"Hey baby" she said before picking him up.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing the grownups were just talking"

"Are they here momma?" he asked. I saw the fear in his mind and how he was desperately trying to read Chantelle's face for answers. He didn't want her to lie to him; he wanted to know the truth.

"No not yet" she told him. He knew she was lying to him. He sighed and nodded his head slightly. I was watching him and he noticed, he locked eyes with me and I wondered if he remembered I could read his mind. He looked at me sadly before resting his head on his mother's shoulder. I smiled slightly at him and he managed to lift the corner of his mouth in return.

_I wish she would stop lying to me. I know what's going on._

_I know you do Matthew_. I replied and turned to look at my dad who was also watching Matthew with caution.

_I think it's because I still look like a baby. I may look small but I understand a lot. Its only sometimes I get scared._ He told me.

_Your momma is only trying to protect you. We all are. That's what we're all here for. To save you._

_I know. Thank you. I like our family. I don't want to leave._

_You'll never have to._ I assured him with confidence. There were 20 vampires here that weren't his family to protect him, as well as a bunch of hybrids that were on their way from Italy. I didn't know how many more were coming but there was no way any surviving member of the Volturi were going to take this little boy. The phone rang then, most of the vampires dispersed, many talking about plans on how to face the Volturi.

"Chantelle" Zio called. Chantelle walked to the phone with Matthew still in her arms. "It's your sister"

"Hello?" Chantelle asked eyeing Zio with disapproval, she had five sisters including Nessie, saying 'it's your sister' doesn't help what so ever, from her mind it seemed like he said that to her a lot if one of her siblings from Italy rang.

"Chantelle it's Lizzy" I heard from the other end.

"Oh hey! I thought you guys were on your way"

"We are but I just woke up and I really needed to tell you what I saw in my dream, I was going to wait until we landed in Seattle but this just couldn't wait."

"Oh what did you dream?" she asked, I could see she was nervous; she handed Matthew to Zio and motioned him out of the room. Zio left with their son, I could hear Matthew's thoughts complaining that he never got to hear anything.

"You have a week until they find you, it will be snowing, you'll meet them in a field, I saw your mother say 'im having déjà vu' I don't know if that helps but I found it interesting, it wasn't the field we killed the Volturi in it was somewhere else. I saw the Volturi, there are 9 of them, I didn't know what happened though, Im sorry. The dream cut off after they entered the clearing. All I know is that you have a week and a day."

"A week and a day?" Chantelle asked, her voice breaking. That made it the day before Christmas.

"Christmas eve? They're coming to take my son on Christmas eve?" she asked, sobs breaking her voice. I walked over to her and pulled her into my chest for a hug. She wrapped one arm around my waist the other remained on the phone.

"Sorry Chanti but it looks like it yeah. Don't worry, you'll still have your son by Christmas day, these nasty vampires need to realise who's in charge now. We're not going to let our nephew become what they have planned for him"

"How far are you?" Chanti asked.

"We're about to get on the second plane from New York to Seattle, we'll be there soon little sister. I can't wait to meet my nephew."

"I'll see you soon then. Thanks for ringing."

"You're welcome" she said and they hung up. The Cullen's often had arguments with the hybrids and how they should be running Volterra but if there was one thing we would completely unite on it would be Chantelle, she was the glue in the Cullen and Hybrid machine, she kept the hybrids from taking over completely, so long as Chantelle was a Cullen they wouldn't dare step out of line where we were concerned, we had seen that with Lidiya and the situation when she was a child. All disagreements aside they were coming to protect Chantelle and their nephew and I knew how grateful Chantelle was for that.

"I know the clearing" my father said before Chanti even had a chance to say anything. "It's the one we met them in when they came to kill Renesmee when she was a few months old. It was snowing that day too, that's why your mother says 'im having déjà vu'" he explained.

"Oh" Chanti mumbled. "Coming full circle eh?" she said with a small laugh although she wasn't finding the situation funny. She still had her one arm wrapped around me. I hugged her tighter to me and she returned my hug.

"At least we know when they're coming now. We know the day. We can relax until then" I told her, she nodded slightly.

"True but I wish they weren't coming at all" she told me.

"I know"

"When?" Chloe asked.

"Christmas eve. We'll meet them in that field on Christmas eve."

"Christmas eve, how sick are they? They couldn't even give Matthew a happy memory of Christmas with his family, they have to ruin in" Alice said sadly.

"Most vampires don't celebrate Christmas, only the cultured ones that are integrated in the human society do." A vampire I think was named Stephen said.

"I guess so, but it's still a horrible thing to do and its Holly's birthday too, the day should be set for celebrating" Alice said.

"And it will be, the Volturi won't ruin it. Christmas will happen as usual, all the children will get to open presents and we'll throw a party for Holly's 18th, just as you planned Alice." Carlisle assured everyone.

"And Matthew _will_ be there" he added with emphasis as he looked at Chantelle. She nodded slightly and smiled at our grandfather.

The day seemed to be all for surprises because our conversation was soon interrupted with howl in the distance. My eyes immediately found Jacob. He was sitting on the couch as he observed the conversation around him. His eyes shot to the window and he listened out again. I knew that howl, first time it was a patrol command, second it meant something important happened. Not dangerous, that was a very different kind of howl but it was still something to do with the pack that would need Jacob or William. The second howl sounded and Jacob shot to his feet. He walked to the door and it took everything in me not to follow him out.

"Jake?" I heard Nessie.

"Hold on, Eddie will tell you. I need to phase" Jacob said and he walked out the front door. I let go of Chantelle and walked into the hall as I tuned into the pack mind.

_What's going on?_ Jacob asked.

_Seth Clearwater's youngest son just phased in their house for the first time, little Cassie got hurt_. I heard Kayleigh's voice.

_Oh boy. I'll be there soon._ Jacob said.

_There's no point in rushing, Seth got Nick to phase back, he and Emma are taking Cassie to the hospital. I'll let you know when they're back._

_Alright thanks Kay. _

_No problem boss._

Jacob phased back and re-entered the house.

"What happened?" Nessie demanded her husband.

"I heard the howl do they need me?" William asked.

"No its alright, Nick Clearwater phased, Cassie was standing too close and got hurt, im not sure how badly yet, Emma and Seth are taking her to the hospital, I was going to head over and talk to Nick when they get back, maybe you should come too Will, he'll be in your pack." He informed her.

"Oh poor Cassie. I hope shes ok"

"So do I, I know Nick is going to be distraught"

"Can I come with you when you go to Uncle Seth's?" Lauren asked appearing behind Nessie on the stairs.

"No" Nessie answered with William at the exact same time.

"What why?!" Lauren whined.

"You know why" Nessie glared at her daughter.

"But… I'll be with dad and Will!" she moaned.

"Not after what happened with Sarah"

"That's so not fair." she pouted.

"Nessie, the Volturi won't be here till next week, I know they're around but Lizzy just called Chantelle, she had a dream and the big confrontation won't be till Christmas eve" he explained.

"Christmas eve? How mean" she said with wide eyes.

"Yeah I know right" Jacob replied.

"So please can I go? Dad and Will will be there plus Harry is a wolf and so is Nick now right? That's 4 wolves to protect me"

"If you must" Nessie answered with a sigh. I knew Lauren liked hanging out with Nick's eldest brother Harry, he was a few years younger than her but she found him 'cool' because he often caused his parents trouble too.

"Thanks!" she smiled. I could tell she also wanted to get out of a house full of vampires and spend some time with humans.

Lauren ran back up stairs and I took the opportunity to talk to Nessie.

"Ness can I talk to you please?" I asked, I didn't want to do this and I knew Sarah and Lauren weren't my own daughters but my sister deserved to know my concerns. If the situation was reversed id want to know too; especially the deal with Lauren and her thoughts on her mortality.

"Sure" she said and we walked into the back library to talk.

* * *

><p><strong>Im going to have Laurens point of view next chapter to evaluate more on this mortality thing, shes not a happy bunny :( Thanks to those that are still reading, I know it's been a while.<strong>


	17. December 2033: Lauren

**Dedicating this chapter to 'mazana is cool' who has been sending me the sweetest comments! You pushed me to finish this chapter so thank you:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Lauren Black<strong>

**December 2033**

I was so bored in this house, the tension was painful and I was starting to get frustrated. I jumped at the chance of going to Uncle Seth's when my dad told my mom he was going. I couldn't wait to get some real fresh air, I might try and persuade my dad to go back to our house for a while too, I never wanted to see my room so bad in my life.

"Hey Lauren" Nahuel greeted me as he came out of the room I was sharing with my sister. He smiled at me and I nearly dropped to my knees, he was gorgeous.

"Hey" I smiled widely back as I passed him and walked into the room, my sister was there and suddenly my heart sank. She was wearing her underwear and was alone. Did she and Nahuel just _do_ something?

I couldn't help my breathing as it picked up. Nahuel wanted Sarah, I knew it!

"Oh Lauren, gosh you scared me… are you ok?" she asked pulling on her clothes. I glared at her, I suddenly hated her, she knew I liked Nahuel! How could she do this to me? I was her sister!

I could feel the tears falling already. I just turned around and walked out the door. Where was I supposed to go in this stupid house to be alone? I ran up the stairs to the top floor. Maybe that room where I found Zac being an idiot was empty. On the way up I could hear Sarah shouting me, I just ignored her.

I wanted to go to Seth's now! I wanted my own bedroom and my own pillow to cry into.

"Lauren" I span around to see Sarah behind me, stupid half vampire. They were too fast, it made me wish even harder that I was a vampire. Maybe then Nahuel would want me too.

"Go away slut!" I glared at her.

"Lauren" she gasped. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did it's _who_ you did" I snarled at closed the door to the attic room, there was no lock so I knew I had no real chance at keeping her out.

"What are you talking about Lauren?" she begged me from the other side.

"You were with Nahuel in your room! You were naked" I sobbed.

"Lauren! No I wasn't, no no l can't believe you think that. Honey I did not have sex with Nahuel, don't be so silly, firstly there are a million vamps in this house, I would never get away with that and secondly im not intimate with Nahuel, I promise you" she said to me. I wasn't sure whether to believe her, she seemed pretty honest and everyone knows my sister never lies but wouldn't she lie to keep her out of trouble? There felt like there was meant to be a 'yet' on the end of her claim.

"Sarah?" I heard a man's voice behind the door, and then I heard Sarah sighing.

"Not a good time for you to be here" she said in return.

"What's going on? You're talking to Lauren?" he asked.

"Shes crying because she thinks we had sex in my room. She saw you leave and then she walked in on me getting changed."

"Oh" Nahuel sighed. "Lauren?" he asked then, his voice closer to the door. I sank down onto my knees. Now he knew I had a crush on him, Ive been crying over him and he knew. God my life sucked. I didn't answer him. "Lauren can I come in please? I promise I won't let Sarah in"

"Oi, shes my sister" I heard her argue.

"I need to talk to her, I want to explain"

"You can talk to her through the door"

"I want to see her" he said this time towards the door. My heart strings pulled, I moved away from the door and over to the couch, the room was covered in white sheets. Im surprised it wasn't being used for someone to sleep in. The door opened.

"Stay here a minute ok?" he told Sarah and walked in, he closed the door behind him but I didn't look up. He sat down next to me; I couldn't dare look at his face, rejection hurt.

"Look Lauren im sorry" he said softly, his hand reached out for my cheek and he wiped away a tear. "Sarah and I didn't do anything, we just talked" he told me and I managed to peek up through my eyelashes to look at him. "you're a very beautiful girl, i do see that and you're a lovely person with a fun personality and maybe if things were different with me I would see you the way you see me, but im over 150 years old.

"Your sister… shes very much like me, very old inside, I know shes only a year older than you but it comes with being what we are, we grow up fast. Shes been an adult for years and is very grown up. I need someone like that and I know if I was younger, maybe 50 years ago I would have gone with the younger sister rather than the older one but im looking for the person I want to be with forever and this might be wishful thinking or even jinxing it but I really do think Sarah might be that one."

"So in other words, if I wasn't human?" I asked, I added a laugh but it was to hide my sob.

"No Lauren" he said although I could tell this was partly true.

I hated this, not Nahuel or even Sarah, I hated that I was human and all my other siblings had forever to find and be with their other half.

"Yes" I sighed.

"No Lauren, im serious, ive dated humans before. It's not that you're human. It's that im just old now and I need another old soul to be with, you're very young, you're very fun and free spirited, very much like your father I imagine"

"So basically you wanted my mom and because you couldn't have her you're picking the daughter that mostly resembles her?" I scowled at him, I was kind of angry at his lack in taste.

"No, I won't deny I was interested in your mother, she was the first hybrid I met outside my sisters, of course I was intrigued and maybe if I had been in her life more as a child id have learnt more about her instead of coming 6 years later finding out she was already engaged to be married, I was bitter that I had missed the chance of knowing her as a single care free woman. I knew them wolves liked to breed, I had no doubt she would be pregnant within a year and so that saddened me. I hated myself for not knowing her.

"Of course I don't really understand imprints and the fact that they're so binding. I don't think I'd have had a chance even if I met her when she was born. She was always Jacobs"

"And now history is going to repeat itself… maybe" I heard Sarah say walking in, she added the last word and gave a small glance at Nahuel, I wasn't sure they were actually together, which made me feel a little better.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell mom I told you, but back before even mom was born dad had a crush on grandma Bella"

"What really?!" I asked, my eyes widening, my crying had stopped and I was beginning to understand. Nahuel was never mine, like Nessie was never his.

"Yeah tell me about it, just a kid thing but of course when he imprinted on mom, grandma Bella and even grandpa Edward hated it and now, the guy that was 'interested' as you put it, in mom is now interested in her daughter." She said with a shrug and gave a sweet smile to Nahuel when she said interested.

"You don't think mom and dad are gunna freak?" I asked.

"Nah" she smiled. "Moms fine with it… dad has no clue"

"But you didn't have sex right? Mom and dad will kill you" I told her.

"No Lauren we didn't I swear to you, we're only friends" she said and sat down next to me, her arm wrapped around my shoulders, I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder.

"Sorry I called you a slut" I told her.

"I forgive you" she giggled. "Although I think mom heard it. You might get yelled at later. I told everyone to let me talk to you before they came rushing to your aid to make sure you were ok"

"Thanks" I sighed.

"And Nahuel, you'll never understand imprints, they're weird and freaky and be glad you found my sister and didn't have a girl wolf imprint on you first, at least you have control of what you think" I told him he frowned at me.

"Ignore what shes saying, Lauren hates the idea of imprints, always has, even from when our parents used to tell their story to us as young children, it freaks her out, especially now she sees it with William and Zachary." Sarah said.

"No don't ignore me, im telling the truth, they're freaky" I said. Nahuel smiled at me.

"I agree they are a little weird" he said and gave me a little wink, I smiled back.

"See, he agrees" I said with a smile to my sister, she laughed.

"Imprints are romantic" she countered.

"I disagree, its taking away free will"

"No its not, it's a gift, an imprint is giving you someone to protect and to spend your life with, mom is everything to dad, and vice versa, it's a bond that is unbreakable, that person would never hurt you, they would go to the ends of the earth to protect you and keep you happy. Why wouldn't you want that? An imprint is amazing, it's the purest kind of love and any little brat that is made out of that love should respect it and cherish the love of their parents" she said and added a little glare. She smiled though and I knew she was joking with the last bit and calling me a brat. I sighed.

"It sounds like you should be looking for a wolf not befriending a hybrid" I teased her. Nahuel smiled too.

"You remember what he said about me being an old soul?" she asked and I nodded.

"it's very hard to find one of them in the wolves, they're very lively and energetic, I think if I was imprinted on, I'd die of heart failure." She smiled.

"You're a vampire you can't die of heart failure, and in other words, wolves are just too fun for you" I giggled.

"Yes, I suppose you're right" she agreed although it was clear we were both joking.

"I think maybe you should be looking for a wolf Lauren, they seem to match your personality well" Nahuel added, I glared at him in disgust.

"I don't ever want to be imprinted on. I'd hate it" I told him.

"No you wouldn't, that's not what an imprint is. You may hate the idea now but if you were imprinted on, you'd forget everything you ever felt about them; you'd love that person unconditionally and would be proud of what you are with him. You'd also tell your children about your imprint the way our parents did." Sarah told me. I shook my head.

"And that's what I hate about them, that they change your every thought, Ive seen mom when dad isn't around or when she hasn't seen him all day, shes cranky and sad and all she wants is dad. I don't want my life to rule around another person, I want to be free, I want to spend forever learning and seeing the world, I don't want to be stuck here in La Push making babies, I want to live" I told her passionately.

"So let me get this straight, you want to be able to travel forever but you also want to live? You do realise that's an oxymoron?" she asked.

"I don't want to be human" I told her, the first time I had ever said that out loud.

"Don't say that. Of course you do. I'd give anything to be human like you. Im the only one in our family who isn't, I know you think that you're the odd one out but think of Isobel and even the boys, they're all human too. It's me that's different."

I shook my head. "I'd give anything to be a hybrid like you" I edited her statement.

"Oh Lauren" she sighed and pulled me closer to her into a hug.

"I hope that kind of thinking doesn't get you killed" she sighed, she said it very quietly, I think she was meant to say it quiet enough for me to not hear but I did.

"Im not an idiot, im not going to go out and look for the first hostile vamp and beg them to change me, I want grandpa Carlisle to do it. Im plucking up the courage to ask him after all this craziness with the Volturi is over"

"You know that will spark a family debate right?" she asked.

"And our family can say all they want but in the end its my decision it's what I want and I know Carlisle will respect that decision and he will be kind enough to help me, that's why im picking him because I know he'll do it if he's convinced it's what I want" I informed her. She sighed again as she stroked my hair.

"Im sure your father is going to have something to say" Nahuel said then.

"Yes he will" Sarah agreed.

"And he can say all he wants but he's not stopping me, I'll just bring up the whole hostile vamp things. If no one in our family is willing I _will_ go and find a vamp that will change me."

"That attitude will get you killed" Nahuel told me. I shrugged.

"Would you change me?" I asked him. His eyes widened then looked at Sarah before going back to me.

"Not if your family would hate me for it"

"And why would you care what they thought of you? You don't even live here"

"Because I want to court your sister and if they hated me for turning you they wouldn't be very happy with me being with Sarah. I don't want to cause that kind of stress on her. I don't want being with me to seem like a burden to her"

"That's kind of sweet but still doesn't help me" I told him.

"You just need to pick the right time and the right words before telling your family what you want. It will all turn out in the end. You also need to make sure, 100% and with all your heart that this is what you want. There is no turning back." Nahuel told me, he squeezed my hand and his eyes bore into mine. "Tell me this is what you want"

"I want to be turned" I told him with confidence and surety as I stared into his black eyes. He nodded.

"Convince your family like you just convinced me and you'll get your wish"

I heard Sarah sigh behind me.

"I don't want you to be turned Lauren" she told me. "You deserve so much more than that; you deserve a family and a husband. You can still travel the world with that."

"I'll still get married; I'll just have longer to find the right guy." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"That's not what I mean" she said, sadness in her eyes.

There was a knock at the door and I flinched. Did someone hear?

"Lauren?" I heard William. He peeked round the door. "Dad and I are leaving to go to Uncle Seth's if you're coming" he told me. I jumped out of my sister's embrace and stood up.

"Im going out, I'll see you guys later. And thank you" I said looking at each of them, they both smiled at me. I headed for the door, leaving my sister and Nahuel alone. I hoped they wouldn't tell anyone our conversation. I walked down the stairs to meet with my dad and brother. I saw my grandpa Edward and Uncle Eddie both standing at the door frame of the living room, I knew they were watching me but I avoided their gaze. How many people heard the conversation? I was suddenly frightened.

_No one heard anything after you finished shouting at your sister, only your grandfather, Esther and I know what was said upstairs._ I heard my uncle's voice in my head, I managed to look at him and nod a thank you.

"Lauren Chantelle Black! Don't you dare call your sister a slut again! That is a revolting word that should never be used and especially from you do you understand me?" my mom threatened me. I sighed; she was in front of me glaring at me.

"Yes mom im sorry"

"I hope you apologised to your sister too!" she glared.

"I did" I promised her, she turned to glare at her brother, he nodded in confirmation.

"Good" she sighed and turned back to me, she kissed me on the head. "Be safe, and if I ever hear that word from you again, or any like it I will wash your mouth out with soap do you understand?"

"Yes mom" I said and followed my brother and dad out the house. I saw my brother smiling at my side.

"Shut up" I muttered as we walked down the street towards the centre of La Push.

We arrived at the Clearwater's within 10 minutes, it had been so long since I had been here, we considered the Clearwater's our cousins and yet it had been a good few months since I had seen them.

"Hey Jake" Seth smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes, I noticed this often when I saw Seth, he was what my dad should look like had he stopped phasing when he should have.

"Hey Seth" my dad greeted his best friend.

"Come in, Nick is in the other room" he informed my brother.

"How is Cassie?" my dad asked.

"She's alright, her arm lost a few layers of skin, and she's going to have a scar" he said sadly.

"So he just got her on her arm?" Will asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't like Emily and Sam, Cassie covered her face with her arm, she was lucky" Seth said although there was still a sad tone in his voice.

"Come on" he motioned us in to the large living room, little Cassie, who was only a day older than my youngest sister Izzy was lying on her left side, her right arm was bandaged up and she was asleep, her mother, Emma, was sitting with Cassie's head on her lap.

"Hey" I said quietly as I walked over I stroked her face and her eyes fluttered open. "Hey Cassie" I said softly.

"Hi Lauren" she replied and managed to let out a little smile.

"How you feeling sweetheart?" my dad asked her.

"Ok now, Ive had lots of chocolate and candy" she smiled. "Nick paid for it out of his allowance"

I smiled that was cute.

"Im sure he's very sorry for what he did"

"It was an accipent" she said, pronouncing 'accident' wrong like any 8 year old would.

"Lauren would you like a drink?" Emma asked moving from the couch.

"Sure I'll help" I smiled at her and followed her out, leaving my dad with Seth and Cassie.

"How's your mom?" she asked me as we made it to the kitchen.

"Stressed" I told her.

"I bet, is it full in that house?"

"Yes" I exasperated. "It's like vampire 101 in there, im constantly told to stay upstairs with Izzy because not all the vamps are vegetarians and my mom is paranoid one is gunna chow down on us" I said and rolled my eyes, Emma laughed.

"You're so much like your dad and the wolves" she smiled.

"I've been told yes, just a shame I wasn't one myself"

"Why do you say that?" she asked as we poured a few drinks for my dad, brother and her kids. I shrugged.

"I guess it would be kind of cool being a wolf" I said although I failed to add that I really wanted to be a vampire.

"I wouldn't like the long hours, poor Nicholas is going to have to learn how to patrol like his brother"

"Yeah I guess that would suck" I told her and followed her back out of the kitchen with the drinks on a tray.

"Oh hey Harry!" I smiled at the eldest Clearwater. He was actually a few years younger than me but he was great fun, he and I sort of grew up together, he was almost like my 4th brother. We drifted apart though when he became a wolf when he was 11. Nick was also there, he was sitting in a chair and my dad was talking to him, I could tell he was a wolf now, Nick was only 12 but he was huge, the way wolves are, he looked at least my age and I knew he'd still grow a bit more the way my brothers had. I walked over to hand him and my dad a drink.

"Iced tea?" I asked.

"No thanks sweetheart" my dad answered.

"Er sure" Nick said as he looked up at me. I had never noticed his eyes before, they were a beautiful shade of green, nothing like the boring brown me and my siblings had. I was captivated by them and then my heart sank as i continued to look at Nick, I had a really bad feeling something just happened but I couldn't form the word in my head. My breathing picked up.

"What just happened?" Cassie said, she was obviously watching the encounter between me and Nick. I was staring at Nick as he was staring at me. The glass between us clattered to the floor as I dropped it.

No no no no no no no no.

I knew what had happened but I didn't want to believe it. I span around on my feet and started running out the house.

"Lauren!" I heard Nick shouting.

"No no no" I began chanting as I cried. I didn't want to be imprinted, I hated imprints, they were weird and I hated it. I didn't want to be imprinted, I hated imprints, they were weird and I hated it. I repeated in my head, this was NOT happening.

"LAUREN!" I heard Nick shouting again I heard the bounding of him behind me and I knew he'd catch up. He nudged me with his wolf nose and I cried as I fell to my knees, my head in my hands.

"Lauren you have to come back. It's not safe out here" he said from behind me his voice was shaking like he could feel something bad around, I didn't want to turn to look at him, firstly out of shame and secondly I was scared he was naked, he had just been a wolf. "Hey" he said softly, his voice calming me. I hated that just hearing his voice made me calm. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't" I told him and stepped away. I kept stepping backwards into the forest and away from Nick, he looked hurt but I didn't want this, I didn't want him.

Why did my body betray me? My mind was screaming that this wasn't right and that I didn't want an imprint but my heart was telling me to go and embrace him. Was this my life now? Fighting off something I didn't want?

Nicks eyes widened his mouth opened but before he formed any words I had backed up into a hard cold tree. At least I thought it was a tree, I span around to see a vampire glaring at me. My heart picked up rapidly.

"Now now, what are you kids doing out here?" he asked, he was in a black robe and his eyes were jet black. This was bad. This was very bad. What was it with us Black kids and running away from imprints, at least my brother ran into our uncle, why was it me that had to run into danger. My mom was going to kill me, that's if Im not dead already. What happened to them not coming until Christmas Eve?

Then I remembered the actual conversation my dad recited, the big show down would be Christmas Eve, Chantelle's sister didn't say anything about us not seeing them until then. I suddenly felt like an idiot for running away. I had been stupid. It seemed my mom and dad had been too, my dad trusted that the show down wasn't until Christmas Eve, he didn't know that he would be a parent of only 5 children at that point. Was I going to die? Would Nick, a brand new wolf be able to fight off a Volturi guard? The odds were against me. I hoped my dad was on his way.

"Hmm human" the vampire said and licked his lips. My eyes widened again.

"No!" Nick yelled, leaping for the vampire, he hit him and Nick went flying into a tree. He fell to the ground unconscious; so much for my knight in shining armour.

"NICK!" I screamed, unable to stop myself, my heart ran faster, I wanted desperately to make sure he was ok but as I took a step the vampire gripped my arm and tugged me towards them.

I heard a growl in the distance and I knew my dad was on his way. I sighed in relief but as my dad came into view the vampire pulled me into a choke hold. My dad, as well as my brother, were in their wolf form. My dad growled; it wasn't like a normal growl; it was menacing, and scary. I had never been scared of my dad before but that was something else. I reminded myself that he was angry at the vampire not me. Although I was sure the latter would be true later if I managed to survive this.

I heard the vampire chuckle from behind me and then things happened way too fast for me to catch up. I felt a slight sting in my wrist before it dropped to my side I looked down to see the shape of teeth but there was no burning as I thought there would be after being bitten by a vampire, I couldn't process it properly before I felt myself being thrown into the air. I must have collided with a tree because things suddenly went black and I felt a pounding in my head as I hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear… Im sorry for the cliff hanger. Originally this was going to have Nessie's POV on the front of it with her conversations with Sarah and Eddie but I decided to separate the POVs, she'll be next chapter along with what Sarah and Nahuel spoke about in her room. It will go back in time a bit to before this happened.<strong>

**I know some people didn't want this to happen but I also had a lot of messages wanting me to find someone for Lauren and so I decided on this. The people not wanting her to be imprinted on because she'd have to stay human, was the minority and don't forget there's still the question of the bite on her arm… you'll find out next chapter.**

**Im also considering doing either Sophia or Leah soon, who do you want to hear about most? Will and Sophia or Leah and Zac? Let me know in the reviews if you have a preference who you want to read about first. **

**Pictures of the Clearwater's will be up on my blog soon, having trouble finding the perfect Nick.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	18. December 2033 8 days: Sarah & Renesmee

**Going back to when Sarah came in with Nahuel after they ran into the Volturi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah Black<strong>

**16****th**** December 2033**

My mom looked at me with so much concern; it tugged at my heart strings. I had to tell her. She was so worried for me and my grandparents assured me she wouldn't go completely crazy… I hoped they were right.

_I need to talk to you_. I told her in her head.

_Ok._ She replied, a frown on her face. I stood up and looked down at Nahuel; he looked like he wanted to talk to me.

_I'll speak to you later, for now I need to talk to my mom._ I told him before my mom and I walked out the room. I led her upstairs into her bedroom.

I sighed as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

_Are you going to tell me what's going on?_ She asked taking my hand. I nodded and finally looked up at her.

"Don't freak out" I sighed. Her frown deepened.

"What are we talking about now? You getting my own mother to betray me or you and Nahuel?" she asked.

"The Bella thing and I didn't get her to betray you" I said carefully.

"Yes you did" she frowned. I could see she wasn't the calming sweet mom, she was the over reactive angry mom. I sighed again, hoping if I was calm, she would be.

"Nothing has happening with Nahuel we were just having a good time, I'll talk to him later but I think we're just going be friends" I told her to get one subject out of the way, I failed to add 'at least for now' I wasn't completely sure that nothing would ever happen, she nodded but urged me to continue.

"Are you going to explain the college thing now?"

"Truth is ive mostly been having a really good time in college, it's been really fun and ive met some really nice people and ive learnt so much! I really love my classes…" I began.

"But…" she prompted. She knew there was a but.

"It's just Ben" I sighed, she sighed with me.

"I knew it, what has he done?" she asked.

I then continued to tell her everything, not leaving any gaps, not softening it down for her, I told her the complete truth about how Ben has been treating me.

"Oh sweetie, why didn't you just tell me?" she asked and pulled me into a hug.

"Because you are so busy with everyone else, you were worrying about Sophia and Will and Lauren and Izzy and the twins, I didn't want to add anything else onto that" I told her.

"But baby _you're_ my child too, I want to help you, I want to be here for you" she told me, I buried my face in her neck not wanting to look at her.

"I just felt grandma could help me more, she talks to me more. I asked her not to tell you everything because I knew I could handle it."

"It was still wrong of you, very wrong and I haven't forgiven you. _Im_ your momma, not Bella. I want you to come to me and not feel like you need to go to your grandmother because your mother is too busy with your siblings." She told me sternly.

"Don't be mad" I said when I saw her face, she looked angry but sad at the same time.

"Im not, not at you, Bella should have told me rather than keeping it from me and Im angry and your father too for siding with her instead of me. We just haven't had time to talk about it yet"

"But grandma was respecting my wishes, you'd want her to go behind someone's back?" I asked, that was sort of the opposite of how my parents had taught us growing up.

"No" she said then paused slightly. "anything else I'd say no but this was your happiness and safety at risk, I can't believe my own mother let this go on without getting you to come home" she sighed, I could see the more she thought about it the more angry she got. This was hot headed Nessie not calm and supportive Nessie.

"Mom I wasn't in danger, he was a human." I tried to assure her. "Grandma did the right thing by letting me sort it out myself"

"Did you hurt him? I hope you gave him a hard slap" she said. My eyes widened, I couldn't believe the things my mom was saying, she was actually promoting violence?

"No" I stammered.

"Nessie" I heard my grandmother at the door.

"I'll talk to you later" Nessie told her mother. Her tone was cold.

"No Nessie you'll talk to me now, I did what I did because I had Sarah's best interest at heart. She begged me not to tell you, I couldn't betray my granddaughter like that" Bella said softly.

"So you betrayed your own daughter instead. Im her mother! Do you not think I deserve to know if she is unhappy?" she glared at her mother.

"Mom I wasn't unhappy, college is fun and I really want to go back" I begged her, she laughed.

"You're not going back" she told me.

"What?!" I nearly screamed. "Why?" I asked her.

"Why do you think? I knew it wasn't a good idea"

"Ugh you're being such a child!" I told her.

"Woah woah, calm the hormone levels down in here" my dad said as he entered the room. I saw my mom roll her eyes.

"Go away Jake" she told him.

"Excuse me?" my dad asked as he moved towards us. "Last time I checked, Sarah was my daughter too and aren't you angry at me too for siding with Bella instead of you?" he asked.

"Yes but this isn't the conversation for you, I'll talk to you another time" she told him.

"No you'll talk to me now, im fed up of the looks you're giving your own mother and me when we're together."

"You went behind my back! You went behind my back and made a judgement not to tell me about something that was happening with my own daughter! You knew something was wrong and you didn't tell me! You're my husband you're supposed to tell me everything! How can you not see that makes me angry?!" she flared.

"Nessie Jacob didn't know what was going on with Sarah" Bella tried to soothe Nessie.

"Then why the hell did you side with her?" She glared at my dad.

"You know I didn't agree with the whole hostage thing, I know you were thinking about all the children and their link to Matthew but the Volturi have no idea how many kids we have and they'd assume they were all with us anyway, they wouldn't go all the way to Utah to kidnap Sarah on a hunch. She was safe, she deserved to stay there until Christmas, she deserved to have a life outside all this vampire werewolf shit. I wanted her to keep her out until it was absolutely necessary to bring her home." My dad told her, I could see he was getting a little angry but was keeping it buried whilst he could. He was already swearing so I knew things were heating up. I hated it when my parents shouted at each other.

"Ok I think we need to came down a bit. _Everyone_" my grandfather said entering the room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Bella.

"Don't you dare side with them" Nessie glared at Edward.

"Im not siding with anyone Renesmee, ive already spoken to Bella and Sarah, ive already told Sarah off for making my wife betray her daughter, my part is done, im here to stop this from getting blown out of proportion. You two obviously have some issues with your parenting techniques that you need to talk about it, both of your thoughts on the situation are logical and what any parent would do, the thing just happened to go array. Bella was helping out her granddaughter because she asked her, for you to hate your own mother for not saying anything when Sarah had specifically requested her not to tell is very hypocrital, she trusted her grandmother and wanted someone to confide in when she thought her mother was too busy. You teach your children to be loyal and trustworthy and yet you're yelling at your own mother for doing exactly that. Nessie im not saying this as your father, it's not a lesson on how to parent your own kids but please just try and listen to what you're saying. Bella was stuck between a rock and a hard place; if she told you, Sarah would be angry at her and if she didn't, she knew you'd be angry at her. What would you have done?" Edward spoke to my mother. My mother watched Edward as he spoke. She finally looked down from his face and then over to Bella.

"God why do I feel like I was just told off by my dad?" she sighed.

"Because you were" my dad smiled at her, most of his anger seemingly gone.

"I didn't tell you off Nessie, Im trying to help you see this from a non-bias point of view." He told her.

"I think we all need to take a breather, Nessie I think you and I need to talk about some things and Sarah I think there is a certain hybrid looking rather lost without you" my dad said with a smile towards me. I rolled my eyes at him and stood up from the bed. I walked over to my mom.

"Im sorry I didn't tell you anything, from now on I will, I promise. Everything. And I won't ask Bella to do that again" I told her, she managed to smile at me slightly before hugging me.

"I love you momma" I told her

"I love you too" she whispered to me before letting me go. I left my parents with my grandparents and left the room to find Nahuel.

It didn't take me long; I smiled slightly and took his hand before leading him to my room. I sat on the bed and sighed, here was another conversation I was dreading.

"You like me don't you?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes" he replied without hesitation.

"Thing is im not ready for a boyfriend, ive only just come out of a relationship that hurt me really bad. I can't get hurt again so soon" I told him. He sat down next to me.

"I would never hurt you" he told me with sincerity that made me fall for him that little bit more. Could I trust him? My dad certainly seemed to like him. Was that enough? My dad liked Ben back when he was nice to me too. Would Nahuel just turn into Ben and want me as a trophy more than a girlfriend?

"I just need time" I told him.

"Ok, I can wait" he smiled at me. We paused for a while before he continued talking, "your last boyfriend; was he human?"

"Yes" I replied.

"First?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Firsts always hurt the most" he told me.

"He wasn't my _first_ first" I smiled sheepishly. "Just my first boyfriend, I didn't sleep with him. I told him about who I was and he freaked out"

"Oh so you told him what you were?" he asked, I nodded sadly.

"He couldn't take it; I go to the same college as him, that's the worst thing. I really like it there and I don't think my mom will let me go back"

"Why is that? Because he's there? Is that what all the shouting was about? Did you not tell Nessie he was there?"

"No she knew I was going with him, but he started to use me as a trophy, I guess you could say, he was getting me to be his girlfriend but only in front of his friends, I went along with it because I thought it was real, I thought he wanted something with me after all but I was wrong. He was just using me" I said sadly.

"Cabrón" he exclaimed, the fact I was fluent in Spanish meant I knew exactly what he meant, my eyes widened and he laughed.

"Sorry I guess you speak Spanish too" he smiled.

"Yes, fluently and although my grandfather never taught me swear words, by younger brother decided to look up on the internet and start using them. He was told off by my mother all the time for saying words like that." I informed him.

"Sorry, I promise not to swear around you again but I can't promise anything if I ever meet the guy. People like him make me angry, you should treat a woman like a lady not an object" he said to me, I smiled at him.

"I'm glad you think like that"

"Do you like me?" he asked then, changing the subject again. I knew what he was saying. I sighed slightly.

"Yes, maybe, I mean maybe not as much as you like me but I like you more than I did. In fact at first I didn't like you at all. I was hoping you'd get with Lauren but you're not bad company to keep" I said and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Good to know"

"I guess the last 2 hours ive just spent with you softened the idea a bit" I laughed awkwardly. Did I want a hybrid mate? It would certainly solve the whole forever issue. We fell into a comfortable silence. I was the first to speak up.

"Do you mind if I get changed please? I have mud on my clothes from hunting. I'll only be a minute and we can go down stairs and watch TV or something if there are no vampires using it" I said to him.

"Sure I'll meet you down stairs" he smiled and walked to the door. I walked over to the wardrobe that held some clothes for me and my sisters and stripped down to change.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee Black<strong>

I asked my parents and Jacob to leave me alone for a few minutes; I needed time to think to myself. I lay on my old bed and looked up at the ceiling. This room was such a huge part of my life at one point. It was my safe haven. It was my sanctuary; it was the place I could be with Jacob and my friends. I remembered when life was so much simpler. Before I was married, before I had kids and my biggest worry was my brother and my best friend's relationship. It seemed almost trivial. I was in way over my head with my kids; my daughter thought I was too busy for her. That made my throat swell and I had to blink back my tears. My daughter thought I didn't have time for her so she went to someone else. I felt so angry at myself for not paying more attention to her; I had been so distracted with my other kids that I couldn't even remember the last time I thought about Sarah and if she was happy. I started crying soundlessly. I was a terrible mother.

A howl broke my inner thoughts. I knew that kind of howl; it was a double howl which was a call for the alpha. I wondered who would go, Jake or William. I raced out my room and down the stairs.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Hold on, Eddie will tell you. I need to phase" Jacob said and he walked out the front door.

"What happened?" I demanded when he walked back inside. He explained about Cassie and my heart sank. Poor Cassie, poor Nick. Gosh I couldn't even imagine what Emma was going through. I thought of Isobel and what I would have been like had Zac or Tony phased for the first time when she was with them.

"Ness can I talk to you please?" Eddie asked me after I had agreed to let Lauren go with William and Jacob to Seth's.

"Sure" I told him and we walked to the back library. I wondered what my brother had to say to me in private.

"Now you know I don't normally do this, I don't interfere with your parenting and you don't interfere with mine but this is important. This is something im really concerned about and I think you need to know" he began.

"What is it?" I asked, what had I done wrong now? I already knew I was an awful mother what was Eddie going to say to make my world collapse for good.

He frowned at my thoughts.

"Go on" I pushed him, my feelings on how I am as a mother shouldn't be the topic of conversation. I added in my head.

"It should. You shouldn't think like that and we will talk about it but right now I need to tell you about Lauren" he told me.

Another one of my girls and the one I watch the most. What had I missed?

"This isn't your fault she thinks like this, it's nothing to do with your parenting so don't think you're a terrible mother for this but Lauren has expressed some very strong thoughts about wanting to be turned into a vampire" he told me slowly.

"What?" I asked shocked. He must be wrong.

"I'm not, she was talking to Sarah about it before and shes been thinking about it for months, she hates what she is, she feels alone and out of place. She 'doesn't want to be stuck in La Push making babies, she wants to travel the world' as she puts it. She wants to live forever." He told me.

"No, what?" I asked my words coming out staggered. That wasn't the Lauren I knew, the little girl that was my daughter loved that she was human, she loved that she shared that with Isobel and that she was different to her siblings. She didn't want to live forever, she wanted children and she wanted to stay human.

"Lauren hasn't thought like that since the summer. Shes very adamant she wants to be changed, shes going to ask Carlisle after the Volturi leave" he told me, I just sat there and didn't say anything to him. How did I miss this? How did I miss that my daughter hated her life. How did I miss that both Sarah and Lauren were unhappy. Were my other kids unhappy? Did they all hate me? Did they all think I was too busy to be there for them?

"Jesus Nessie what has you thinking like that? You're an amazing mother; you have brought 6 lovely, smart, beautiful children into this world. What makes you think they're all unhappy? Lauren is only unhappy with what she is, Sarah isn't unhappy, in fact I think she could be very happy with Nahuel in the future, Sarah handled Ben correctly and maturely, she broke it off with him when she realised what he was doing. Yes I agree the whole Mom not telling you thing was a bit unfair but Sarah is the least of your concerns right now Nessie, I think you just need to make sure Lauren knows that being human isn't the worst thing that could happen to her" he told me as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged my brother as he comforted me with his words.

"You have brought up all those children to become wonderful people, no matter what they threw at you you and Jake have handled it. You did amazing"

"You're bias" I laughed but I squeezed his waist tighter. He laughed too.

"You're my big sister; I always look up to you, especially with parenting. You're my role model, id only ever want to be as amazing as you are with your kids."

"That's sweet" I said and kissed his cheek.

"Im serious Renesmee." He assured me.

"Thank you, and for the record you're amazing to your girls too" I smiled at him.

"Oh I know" he grinned and winked at me; I laughed at him and rested my head back on his shoulder. I missed this. Just me and Eddie. I missed my baby brother a lot. The thought made me want to cry.

"Wow you're emotional today" he laughed and held me closer. "But I miss you too big sister, things have just been a bit hectic recently huh?" he asked.

"Yep" I agreed.

"Go away slut!" I heard Laurens voice as she shouted through the house. My eyes widened at the words coming out of her mouth.

"What the-" I began as I stood up.

"No Nessie just let Sarah talk to her" Eddie told me and pulled me onto his lap into a hug.

"No Lauren just called Sarah a slut!" I told him.

"Just let Sarah talk to her for a minute, Lauren needs her sister to explain, no one else. Wait until she comes down to discipline her for her words." Eddie told me.

_I'll deal with it, shes just angry. Please let me talk to her before you all come rushing up._ I heard Sarah's voice in my head; she had obviously projected that to everyone. I sighed and put my head back on my brother.

I waited until I heard Lauren come down the stairs before I left the room.

"Lauren Chantelle Black! Don't you dare call your sister a slut again! That is a revolting word that should never be used and especially from you do you understand me?" I said to my daughter as I glared at her, she sighed.

"Yes mom im sorry"

"I hope you apologised to your sister too!" I told her sternly, I couldn't believe she had said that to her.

"I did" she promised me, I turned to glare at Eddie. _Did she?_ I asked him, he nodded in confirmation.

"Good" i sighed and turned back to Lauren, i kissed her on her head. "Be safe, and if I ever hear that word from you again, or any like it I will wash your mouth out with soap do you understand?"

"Yes mom" she said and followed Jacob and William out the house. Jacob gave me a quick wave before the door closed.

"Nessie one more thing" Eddie told me as I started heading to the living room. I sighed mentally. I had had a long day. I didn't know how much more I could deal with. Eddie took me back into the room.

"Nothing as important as Lauren but Sarah, I just thought I'd tell you that her thought process has changed a lot recently. I know it's hard for you to watch all your kids and I know you've already decided on this but watch her closely. Shes on the verge of something and it could turn nasty if you're not expecting it."

"Expecting what?" I asked.

"Her to rebel" he told me.

I sat with my brother as we discussed our kids, I was glad when we started talking about his girls and smiled when he told me Holly was expressing interest in men.

"Shes a woman not a little girl anymore"

"I know" he grumbled. "But I can't believe it was 18 years ago now that she was born, I guess being in this house again isn't helping with the nostalgia" he shrugged.

"Yeah tell me about it. Last time I lived here all I had was 1 baby." I smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder and we reminisced about our teenage years.

The time must have passed without us knowing as we spoke because before I knew it Jacob was back with our kids, the only thing was I wasn't expecting him to knock down the door.

"CARLISLE!" I heard a very panicked Jacob and a crash as the door swung against the wall. My head shot up to look at my brother.

"Uh oh" he murmured and stood up. He took my hand and we left the room, I saw Jacob carrying someone into the living room.

"Everyone leave!" I heard Jacob order. All the vampires congregated in the room left just as Eddie and I reached it. I turned to see who Jacob had put on the couch. It was Lauren but she wasn't moving.

Panic ran through me as I ran over to her.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked as he knelt next to her too. Tears were streaming down my face. She looked so still. Too still.

"She was bitten by a vampire" Jacob said, I could hear he was trying to control his voice. "She ran off, she doesn't know the boundaries of the res, she crossed over, not by far but he was there, I got there just in time but he bit her and threw her into the tree, I think she hit her head. Will and I were torn, I wanted to make sure she was ok, we only hesitated for a second but the vampire ran off. I let him go I was too concerned with Lauren, I could smell blood and she wasn't moving." Jacob said in a rush.

"Her head wound is fine, her wrist however… the venom is getting into her blood stream as we speak" Carlisle inspected my daughter.

I waited, tears streaming down my face and my hand over my mouth as we all stared at her.

"Why isn't she screaming?" I managed to ask.

"Shes unconscious" Carlisle told me.

"She should still be screaming right?" I asked.

I was waiting to hear the scream that would haunt me forever but it wasn't coming.

"She has a point Carlisle; the pain of the venom should have woken her up." My father said.

"Bella! it didn't wake Bella up when she was dying" Jacob said fast although his voice was shaky.

"I knew to keep quiet, I was purposely stopping myself, I was awake" my mom informed us. I looked around; it seemed the only people in the room were the Cullen direct family. Will wasn't here though, neither were any of the kids, I had a feeling he was upstairs keeping them out of the way for us. I did, however, notice that Nick, Seth's youngest son was standing by the bay window looking like he was in pain.

"Nick are you ok?" I asked him through his tears. He nodded quickly but his eyes were on my daughter.

I turned back to her; we were all waiting for her to scream.

"Something's wrong" Jacob said. I could feel as he started to panic next to me.

"Do it" he ordered my father. I turned to frown at him.

"Bite me" he said.

"What?! Jake no!" my mom said before I could.

"Edward!" he ordered, his eyes wild. My dad took his wrist and brought it up to his lips. I was too shocked to stop it. My father's teeth sunk into Jacob's wrist before he pulled away.

There were a few short seconds when Jacob just stood there.

I could see the venom in his arm congregating at his wrist and slowly making its way up his forearm. I was shocked, there wasn't even a word. I then noticed the same on Lauren; the venom was by her shoulder now.

Jacob lurched forward and his mouth clasped onto Laurens wrist.

"Stop!" I shouted at him, it was awful to watch my human husband sucking blood like that. Jacob wasn't a vampire, I was. I watched vampires drink blood all my life but it was the image of Jacob doing it that really had me repulsed. He wasn't a vampire, it was disgusting and wrong for him to be doing that. I could see from years of observing me hunting he knew exactly what to do.

"You idiot" my father scolded and pushed him away. Jacob spluttered the blood from his mouth and my father replaced him on Laurens arm. I lurched down to wrap my arms around my husband as I watched the venom retract back down Laurens arm towards the wound.

"If it gets to her lungs and then her heart shes dead!" Jacob said to no one in particular.

"Yeah and so will you!" I shouted at him, the panic breaking me out of my shock as I watched the venom in my husband's blood stream.

My dad stepped away from Lauren and turned to Jacob.

"No! Make sure it's out of her. Don't think about me" Jacob threated.

"It's out Jacob, you're going to die" he said to him before taking to his wrist and sucking the venom out. When my father let go of Jacob's wrist I noticed his eyes were dark red.

"Ive had too much human blood. I'll go hunting in a minute and they'll be gold don't worry" he said to me

"Will someone explain what happened?" I asked then.

"Lauren was bitten by a vampire" my father said. Yes I know that.

"But she wasn't reacting how normal humans do when they've been bitten. She was still, at first I thought it was because she was unconscious but even in her head, it wasn't fire, she couldn't feel the venom like a furnace it was more like a tingling sensation in her wrist, like it was creeping up her arm like a snake, not creating a fiery wall of destruction."

"I noticed this too because ive seen too many transformations in my life time to know something was wrong. The only thing was I didn't know what it was like for someone like me to get bitten. So I asked Edward to bite me, so I could work out what was wrong and whether it would kill Lauren. The second his venom entered my system I could feel it inside me, like he said, a snake making its way to my heart and then it would bite me and it would kill me. So I knew we had to get the venom out of Lauren." Jacob added.

"And for some idiotic reason, Jacob lurched forward to do it himself" my father rolled his eyes.

"All I was thinking about was my daughter, I was blinded by the idea of her dying, I wasn't thinking of getting you to do it" Jacob glared at him.

"I know" Edward sighed.

"Wait, Lauren isn't a wolf." Eddie said. "So what is she?" he added. I looked at him in shock and then turned to Lauren. He was right, we thought she was plain human but she reacted to the venom like she was a wolf.

"Maybe she just had a bit too much wolf in her but not enough to change her."

"Doesn't work like that Nessie. Any Quileute can be bitten by a vampire, it's when a Quileute that has turned is bitten that it kills them" Jacob explained.

"So what? She turned and we didn't know about it?" I asked accusing my daughter of lying to us about something as big as that.

"No she didn't. I'd have known, not only would she have been drawn into my pack mind but she hasn't shown any characteristics of a changing wolf. Shes not as tall as she should be, she doesn't get angry and she didn't grow as fast as the boys. Shes not a wolf" he assured me.

"What is she then?" I asked with a frown just as I heard a gasp from the table. I turned to look at her.

"Momma" she whispered locking on me. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms. She hugged me but pulled her wrist up to look. She gasped.

"Am I a vampire?" she asked excitedly.

"No honey" I told her sadly. I knew she wanted to be one and I suddenly hated to tell her that she wasn't nor could ever be one by the looks of it. My father sat on the other side of her and explained everything that happened.

"But im not a wolf" she frowned.

"We know" Jacob answered.

"I don't understand" she frowned.

"Neither do we. We have no idea what you are Lauren, im sorry, we all thought you were human but it seems like you have the blood or the makeup of a wolf and you're not one." Edward said painfully.

"What so im suck human forever because I have stupid wolf genes inside me?" she asked a little angry.

"Im sorry Lauren" I whispered to her and rested my head against hers. She snapped up.

"No! This isn't fair! Im going to die! Im going to grow old and die whilst all you get to live, I can't even be turned into a vampire and im not a wolf either! Why?!" she cried. Looking between me and Jacob accusingly like this was our entire fault. I guess it was.

"No it's not Nessie. We didn't know what your children would be like. Carlisle only guessed and since you had William and Sarah he thought he was right, but look at it objectively. Sarah is your only hybrid child. Out of 6 only 1 was a vampire, I thought this was weird but I put it down to luck. All your children are the same except Sarah. It's just because the wolf gene kicked in with your boys. For all we know Izzy could be a wolf too when shes older but I think they all have the same blood. Sarah's an anomaly, I don't know why but I think all your children are born with this in them. Lauren never wanted to phase, the twins did and William knew it was his duty to become alpha one day as the first born, plus there was Sophia, he didn't know how important she was before he phased but they've always had a connection, just like Jacob did with Bella, and William loved Chantelle growing up, he adored her if you remember. William knew he was going to become a wolf and so he did. You nurtured Lauren into being a human, you didn't consider her phasing. Despite the fact you knew there were female wolves, I don't think you wanted her to phase. Somewhere inside you both you wanted her to be human, when in actual fact shes always been something more. Im not trying to get your hopes up Lauren but I think you may not be as mortal as you think you are."

"I think I should take some tests. Blood tests of all the kids, and Nessie and Jacob and get hold of some human blood too to compare. I want to make sure you're right Edward"

"Can I help?" Chloe asked.

"Sure" Carlisle smiled at her.

"I'll help too" Zio added.

"Thank you Zio"

"It will keep my mind busy" he barely smiled. He was so worried about his son I could see it on his face, it was etched there permanently.

"Lauren" I heard a small voice, I turned to see Nick Clearwater coming over. He seemed to be almost tearful. Lauren sighed and moved away from me.

"Upstairs" she told him and he nodded.

"What?" I asked.

"Nick imprinted on Lauren" Jacob informed me. My eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked looking between the two.

"Im sorry Nessie." Nick told me.

"Oh don't say sorry sweetheart. I understand. Im just shocked" I told him. "Go upstairs and use my room to talk in, no one with bother you" I informed them both; Nick held his hand out towards Lauren. She looked at it for a while before taking it.

"Lauren can I just check you're ok?" Carlisle asked, she nodded and dropped Nick's hand. He came over with a bandage and wrapped it around her wrist gently before placing his hands on the side of her face and looking into her eyes.

"Do you feel dizzy?" she shook her head. "Sick?" she shook it again. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Tired" she sighed.

"Don't go to sleep for a while, you have a mild concussion from the head injury. You should be fine but go to sleep later when its night time ok? No naps" he told her.

"Ok" she smiled. "Thanks for making me better" she said although her voice seemed so sad, she wanted to turn into a vampire so much, I could see that now. My heart swelled for her and my tears felt like starting up again, I locked eyes with Eddie.

_I believe you now_. I told him, he smiled sympathetically with me. Worst thing was, I could live with Lauren being a vampire, if that's what she wanted, I wouldn't stop her from becoming that. The only thing was she couldn't. That was proven today. Lauren and maybe all of my children couldn't become vampires. I watched Lauren take Nicks hand again, he watched her with care as she began walking with him slowly out the room. My eyes immediately fell on Jacob.

"Well so much for her hating imprints" Nahuel said in the silence.

"Yeah" Emmett agreed.

"She ok?" I asked my grandfather, he nodded with a smile.

"I definitely need to do them blood tests though; it would give Lauren some piece of mind if I could find something out about her"

"Yes I agree."

"Why haven't you done that before? I mean you're children aren't exactly little anymore. Why didn't you do tests when they were born?" Nahuel asked. I knew he wasn't trying to criticise us but I couldn't help my tone being a bit angry that he was questioning why I wouldn't let my kids be tested on.

"Because I didn't want them to worry. Jacob and I raised them to be happy with who they are. I realise we didn't do such a good job on Lauren but we didn't want them subject to a bunch of tests when they were only children. They were all happy and healthy; we didn't need to know right away why our children were all different. We wanted them to go through childhood remembering good things not that their family experimented on them. If they came to 18 and wanted to know exactly what they were and if they really were just human or just hybrid then they were old enough to make that decision themselves. I never thought that their lives were going to be in danger with not knowing. The Volturi were meant to be dead. This wasn't supposed to happen" I said, my emotions getting the best of me.

Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist. Nahuel nodded in understanding.

"You have to ask them but you can check all their blood except Izzy, shes too young. She shouldn't have tests done to her. I know you say it's just a blood test but what next? What if you find something that requires a different kind of test. The oldest 5 can decide for themselves what they want but im putting my foot down with Izzy" I told my grandfather. Carlisle nodded.

"I would never consider doing anything more to Izzy than just taking some of her blood. But it would be handy to have that, just to see if shes the same as Lauren" Carlisle said softly. I shook my head. No one was going near Isobel with a needle.

"Nessie it's just a blood test, nothing else. It won't hurt her; it will only take a second. We wouldn't do that to her. We know shes only a baby" my father told me.

"Just her blood Ness, they just want it to compare to right?" Jacob asked, Carlisle nodded.

"Fine but only her blood" I said.

"Absolutely"

"If you want to do anything else to her you'll have to wait until shes 18" I told them.

"Of course"

"Now I think you might want to assure the kids upstairs that Lauren's ok and let them know about the tests, I think it would be best coming from you two." Carlisle told me. I nodded and Jacob and I headed upstairs to our children, to inform them that maybe we weren't so sure after all about what they were.

Would Lauren and Izzy die with no hope of ever living forever? Could my grandfather fix them? Make their bodies accept venom? I didn't know. All I ever wanted was for my children to achieve their goals and get what they want. If that meant becoming a vampire I'd accept that. The only problem was it could be my fault completely if they couldn't. How would I live with the fact that Jacob and I unintentionally doomed our daughters to a life they possibly didn't want and there was no way of changing that? I squeezed Jacob's hand and fed on his strength.

I didn't know what we had created but I was certain they didn't have this special gene inside of them for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Leah and Zac. Then I'll get to some Will and Sophia before the build up to the Christmas eve chapter :) I hope you liked the twist I brought in with Renesmee and Jacob's kids. I never planned on them all being completely different and I always had an idea that they weren't completely human.<strong>

**Im currently working on an extra from Nick Clearwater's POV of him imprinting and the conversation he has with Lauren too. That will be on my blog before next chapter as will the pictures, I have pictures of Harry and Cassie but I really want the perfect guy for Nick which im still looking for.**

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews, glad to see you guys are still with me.**


	19. December 2033 7 days: Leah

**I apologise for this taking so long, ive been very ill recently and it's also been my birthday. Better now though should be back on track with chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Leah Clearwater<strong>

**17****th**** December 2033**

It was the day after the incident with Lauren, it was strange that my nephew imprinted on my imprints sister. I had to think for a second after Zac had told me that Nick imprinted on Lauren. This family was really weird. If you looked at the family tree it wouldn't half seem strange. I just had to remind myself that Charlie isn't my dad, just my mother's husband and that Bella was not my sister and would probably be my grandmother in law in the future.

I shivered at the thought. Sometimes I wish I had gotten out of La Push years ago but then I think of Zac and how much I love being with him, whether as his friend, protector or girlfriend. The latter wasn't going to be for a long time though. After Zac ran into the forest and came back all bloody we had a long talk about what we felt. It was the most honest conversation I had had with anyone in my entire life. I didn't hold anything back or lie to him and neither did he.

Fact was he wasn't a kid anymore, I still found it hard to see him as an adult but the guy was already taller than me, his hands engulfed mine and when we stood next to each other, I was the small one, not the other way around. I wasn't quite used to that yet. I was so used to Zac being a child. I was there all throughout his childhood, 11 years of it to be exact, he grew as a human and it gave me time to get used to the fact id have to wait for him. Now he was physically the same age as me it was overwhelming. It seemed to creep up on me so fast. I wondered how Jacob felt when he first started having feelings for Nessie. I really needed to talk to him soon, even if it was his own son. He was the only person I knew of that had imprinted on someone so much younger than himself and had to go through the transitions of who he was to Nessie. There was Quil who went through it with Claire but I wasn't as close to him as I was with Jacob, he's always been there for me and it was his son, I felt like he'd be able to give me the answers I needed.

"Ouch" I heard Zac gasp from the other side of the door. I would have ran to his aid in any other circumstance but I knew I was not needed right now. Zac was perfectly fine, it was times like this I was reminded how young he really was.

"Oh stop it Zac, how old are you?" Chloe said to her nephew. Chloe was very much like his second mother growing up, she was to all of Nessie's kids as Nessie was to Chloe's.

"Shut up it hurts" Zac whined. I smiled to myself in amusement.

"Don't look at it" she told him. Carlisle, Chloe and Zio were taking blood tests of all Nessie's kids. After what happened with Lauren, Carlisle was running some tests to try and determine if the kids were something different than we imagined.

"I don't like needles" he moaned.

"Neither do a lot of people. You want to help your sister's right?" Zio asked.

"Yes" Zac grumbled.

"Then we need your blood to compare. You don't have to do anything else after if you don't want to" he assured him.

"Can I go out after this? You know for being good" he said and I could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"You'd have to ask your mother" Carlisle answered him

"I know that answer before I ask" he sighed.

"Then why even say anything" Chloe told him. I heard him sigh.

"Chantelle's siblings will be here within the hour, Esme is cooking a big meal for everyone. There are a lot of mouths to feed in this house right now" Carlisle told him.

"How many of them are coming? Not all of them right?"

"There will be 6"

"Fun, more hybrids" Zac chuckled.

"You're done Zachary" Chloe chimed in.

"Thanks" he mumbled and I heard him walk to the door.

"Bring in your little sister please" Carlisle said as Zac left. I smiled at him.

"Hey" I said, I couldn't hide my amusement, I smiled.

"You heard me moaning?" he asked kind of horrified.

"Yup" I grinned at him. He groaned.

"So you're afraid of needles?" I teased him.

"Yeah yeah" he muttered and took my hand; I was shocked by the gesture but hid my thoughts and let him lead me to where he wanted to go.

"Izzy, grandpa wants you." He told his little sister in the living room. She looked up at him before standing up and heading over to Edward.

"Not that one silly. The one that wants to stick a giant needle in your arm and take your blood" he told her, her eyes widened.

"Don't scare her!" Edward scolded Zac and lifted Isobel into his arms.

"Papa?" Izzy asked. I didn't spend an awful lot of time with Isobel but I noticed since she had been here that she shortened Grandpa into just papa, none of the other kids did it, just her.

"Don't worry sweetheart. It won't hurt and there's no giant needle I promise" he said and took her out the room. "Ness!" he called and I heard him enter the study where Carlisle was.

"Shes not a baby anymore, I don't know why people treat her as such" Zac said, who still had hold of my hand; he walked over to the couch. I sat next to him.

"Well she'll always be the baby of the family, unless your parents have more kids." Alice told him.

"No, Matthew is and they better not have more." Zac answered, his eyes widening at the thought of more siblings, I smiled again, im sure they weren't having more but I could so imagine 20 kids from Jake and Nessie, they bred like rabbits. I noticed Eddie was smiling to himself; he must have read my thoughts because he looked up at me and laughed.

"Not for long, he already looks like a 4 year old and Isobel is barely the size of a 6 year old, shes tiny." Alice replied to Zac, unaware of mine and Eddie's exchange.

"So are you two… together now?" Emmett asked noticing our hands; I snapped back to reality and pulled my hand out of Zac's. I refused to look up at Emmett. I could smell a vampire as they entered the room and I tensed up, I wasn't 100% comfortable in this house with so many bloodsuckers, the Cullen's I could handle, but there were a lot of unfamiliar faces here and the smell was overwhelming. I really wanted to clear my head but I stayed for Zac.

"No not yet. I mean no" Zac stammered.

"Okaaay" Emmett said with a chuckle in his voice. "You know…" he began but I shot up and had my hand on his chest pushing him back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Don't you dare make jokes about me and Zac or so help me god I will rip you to shreds, I don't care what your surname is, I don't care who you are, just _what_ you are. I know you like to joke but that's your nephew. Whatever you say about your other relations I don't care but don't ever tease him about me ok? There are enough complications as it is, I don't want you putting stupid things in his head." I threatened him.

I felt a strong pair of hands on my arms and at first I thought they were Zac's but then I smelt the familiar scent of Jacob.

"Leah" he whispered as he pulled me away. "Let's go for a run" he told me. I was still glaring at Emmett as Jacob left the room with me.

I briefly heard Isobel cry for her father before we left.

"Your daughter is crying for you" I told him as he pulled me by my arm to the forest.

"She'll be fine, it's only a needle" he told me.

"You're going to let your 8 year old daughter cry for her daddy?" I asked him.

"She'll be fine with her mother. Shes not in any danger and you are on the verge of exploding, I have 6 kids, Isobel can wait. I have another to deal with"

"Im not your kid" I told him harshly.

"No but you imprinted on one of my sons which makes you my future daughter in law" he told me with equal harshness. I flinched. Jesus Christ this was messed up, I couldn't do this family stuff, I couldn't call Jacob my father in law, I couldn't handle that my step sister would become my grandmother in law and I certainly couldn't handle that my nephew would become my brother in law. I also wondered how long I could tolerate Emmett.

"Phase, let's go." He ordered me, he didn't even hesitate as he took his clothes off right in front of me and phased. I just ripped through mine. I would head straight home after anyway.

_It's been 25 years; I think we're past modesty_. He placed in my head as we began running. He was right; I'd seen way too many naked men in my life time as a wolf to count.

Running with Jacob was a lot better than I thought it was going to be. I managed to clear my head. It was William's pack on patrol, so my head was free of everyone's voice but Jacobs and he remained as quiet as he could for me. It felt almost like it was 25 years ago when I was a new wolf and the pack was so much smaller. Jacob and I were the only ones left; I had so many kids in my head now it was nice to have just another old mind.

_Im not old_. Jacob laughed.

_We kind of are old man. Coming up to 50._ I laughed.

_I am not!_ He said but then laughed afterwards. _You are!_

_God. Don't remind me. It's really weird when I think about how old Zac is._

_Wanna talk about it?_ He asked me.

_Not right now. I want to run._ I told him and picked up my speed.

I don't know how long we ran for, Jacob just stayed as silent as he could as I thought through some things, he just ran with me. I finally came to a stop and slumped down on the top of a cliff, it overlooked the ocean, I rested my head on my paws.

_I can't do this family thing, I can't get my head around it, it's so weird._ I told him, thinking back to my thoughts earlier about Bella and Nick imprinting on Lauren and the fact I hated Emmett teasing Zac.

_Yeah it is weird._ He agreed.

_I just, I don't hate Zac, I don't hate that we're imprinted, I hate that it was your son. That it was Bella's grandson and he's so much younger._

_Age doesn't matter when you're imprinted._

_I know that, but i still see him as a child_. I told him.

_I know you do. So do i._ he chuckled.

_He doesn't though, he feels something for me, but I can't return that yet._

_That's alright, just give it time. Same thing happened with me and Nessie. I started loving her long before she wanted me that way. She was physically 15 when I really noticed her; she was just starting high school and was into another kid in school. I just had to keep quiet until she returned my feelings._

_That's the thing, Zac isn't keeping quiet. And it's the other way around, he has feelings for me and I don't for him, what's with that? I mean I see he's an adult, I see he's taller than me, he's bigger than me and doesn't look his age but I can't get past the fact that he's only 11._

Jacob finally lay down next to me.

_I don't know what to say Leah, you just have to wait, your time isn't right with him yet. When it is you'll know._

_Im hurting him though, he wants to be more and I know in my head that it would be ok, that you'd be ok with it and Nessie would and it wouldn't be weird because he is older than me physically but I just haven't gotten over the fact that it felt like yesterday he was a baby and I was changing his diapers. _

_I know what you mean_. He laughed. _I had 5 years of Nessie as a child, I was in love with her by the time she was 6, it was practically yesterday I was changing her diapers._

_Heh yeah I guess so. _I laughed, but then he didn't have long to get used to Nessie being a kid, he didn't have to wait as long as I did. I was used to Zac being out of bounds, I was used to having to wait, now the waiting was over, I couldn't get used to him being different.

_You'll get used to it. Promise. It might not be this week, or this month. But soon enough you'll be thinking back to this conversation with amusement. _

_Yeah I guess so. Thanks._ I mumbled.

_No prob. As for the family thing, you don't have to call me dad. _He let out a wolf chuckle and I smiled._ You don't need to think of Bella as who she is to Zac, shes your friend; she was never really your sister._

_I know. _I sighed; didn't stop it being weird.

_Do you think it would be easier if it was just Zac? If you weren't round the family all day?_ He asked, I could see his thought process and I had to concentrate on his thoughts to believe what he was thinking.

_Yes, it would_. I answered him honestly.

_Well like you said, you don't feel the same yet, when Zac hits 16 or 18 I think you'll feel much more relaxed with taking it further, if you still have issues with the family thing you two don't have to live here. Go explore the world, I know Zac and Tony want to go to college when they turn 18, especially Tony, and Zac follows his twin everywhere. It will give you a chance to grow your relationship with him without having to deal with the 'family stuff'._

_You'd really accept that? If I couldn't live here with Zac._

_I only want you and him to be happy Leah, if it meant moving away, I wouldn't mind. I never thought I'd ever have to let my kids go but recently, since Sarah went to college Ive learnt to let go a bit._ He admitted. I could see how hard it was for him with Sarah and if I was human I probably would have given him a hug.

_Let's not get sappy._ He said then nudged me with his nose and grinned. _Let's go home. Im sure our imprints are wondering where we got to._

_Right._ I agreed. _Thanks Jake._ I added. He smiled at me again.

_It's what friends are for._ He told me and we headed back to La Push, we raced on the way to my house.

_I beat you old man._ I grinned_. Who is the oldest now?_

_Yeah yeah. Im out of practice._

_Of course_. I laughed as I reached my house. _I'll be over soon._ I told him, I needed to go and get a change of clothes after shredding through mine before.

Jacob left me alone and I phased and quickly shut the door. Luckily I lived alone; it was just a small house, one bedroom. I moved out a while ago, as much as I loved my mother and Charlie, I was technically a woman in her mid-40s living with her parents. Of course, I never felt like my age, as far as I was aware, ive been 20 for a very long time. I wondered if that was what Edward felt when he met Bella, and how Jacob felt when Renesmee was old enough to be in a relationship with him. They both got over the age gap thing, why couldn't i?

I tried to forget about it whilst I got changed. As I was leaving for the Cullen's my phone rang.

"'ello?" I answered.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you'd answer. You seen my son anywhere?" Seth asked.

"He's at the Cullen's with Lauren."

"Right. Ok. He ok there? How's he doing? I should talk to him about his imprint" he ranted.

"Dude he's fine, the Cullen's wouldn't let anything happen to him, plus he stinks to the bloodsuckers, red eyed or not. Im heading over there now, I'll send him home so you can talk to him about Lauren" I told him.

"Thanks sis. How things over there? Still tense?" he asked.

"You have no idea" I sighed. "See you later bro" I said and hung up. I left my house and ran to the Cullen's on the out skirts of La Push.

As I reached the house I realised there were 6 new scents. Chantelle's siblings must have arrived. I took in a deep breath before entering the house. I made sure I knew each and every one of the new scents in the house because if anything happened to one of the Cullen's i wouldn't even hesitate to kill the vamp that did it. I'd never tell the Cullen's I did this though. Whether I liked it or not, they were family.

I entered the house to see the living room was surprisingly empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked. Zac's head shot up and smiled at me.

"Vamps have gone hunting, leaving us some family time" he said quoting 'family' with his fingers.

I then looked again; it was just the Cullen's, plus Chantelle's hybrid siblings.

"Ok I'll leave you to it" I said with a smile and turned to leave.

"You're family too Leah" Renesmee said.

"Course you are" Zac said and took my hand and dragging me to the couch.

"Nick, your dad wants you home" I said to my nephew.

"Ugh" he moaned, he moved from the floor where he was with Lauren. "Do I have to?" he asked.

"Yes" I told him. "Go home"

"Fine, see you later Laur" he told Lauren.

"See ya" she answered as he left the room. I raised my eye brows at Lauren, since when did that kid allow anyone to shorten her name? I noticed a lot of the Cullen's were shocked with her too.

"Oh get over it, yes I allow him to call me what he wants. That's what an imprint is right? Jakey?" she said glaring at her mother then her father. Renesmee blushed.

Everyone looked away and there was a silence for a while before someone I didn't know spoke up.

"So what's your favourite game to play sweetheart?" I turned to see a hybrid that looked a lot like Chantelle was sitting with Matthew on her lap.

"Football with my grandpa" Matthew smiled at his aunt referring to Emmett.

"Oh really? Maybe we should all have a big game together"

"Yeah!" Matthew said enthusiastically. "Can we?" he asked turning to Chantelle.

"Sure" she smiled at him.

I heard the door open and someone walk in; I turned to see Sophia standing with William, hand in hand.

"Sophia!" the hybrid said.

"Hey Aunt Lizzy!" she smiled and ran over to her aunt. "I apologise, I took a quick hunting trip. I wanted to be home for your arrival" she said as she hugged her aunt from the couch.

"that's ok sweetie" she said.

"I see you've met my baby brother." Sophia said looking down at Matthew.

"Sophie!" He said and reached up to his sister. Sophia took him in her arms and he hugged her.

"Sophie is my sister I love Sophie" he told Lizzy. Lizzy smiled.

"I can see that" Lizzy answered. Sophia looked around the room.

"Who-?" she began to ask as she turned to a hybrid.

"That's Ariella, our sister, your aunt" Lizzy said.

"Ariella? I don't remember you ever telling me you had a sister called Ariella." Sophia turned to Chantelle.

"I didn't know, she's not much younger than me. My family didn't know that our father had another daughter. We could have more siblings out there. Who knows? Joshua went MIA after he got my birth mother pregnant, he didn't see his children for a few years, until just before he came back to get me, he could have impregnated a dozen women in that time. We may never find all our siblings, Ariella found those in Italy though and now shes a part of the group in Volterra" Chantelle told her daughter.

"Well hi" Sophia smiled at her new aunt.

"Why don't you sit down and get to know your new aunt and they can get to know Matthew. Im just preparing a meal for you all. There are a lot of mouths to feed in this house" Esme said with a warm voice as she left the room.

The rest of the day seemed relaxed, Zio, Carlisle and Chloe were working in Carlisle's study and were in and out of the house I think sending stuff to people, I wasn't sure. Edward soon joined them and one of the hybrids who was medically trained.

Apart from the appending Christmas Eve drama, the Cullen's seemed happy. Chantelle was catching up with her siblings; Matthew seemed attached to his new aunt Ariella. Sophia was laughing with William and Holly, the kids were playing a giant game of cards and after dinner we all went outside to play football. Even i joined in, but only because Zac asked otherwise I never would have done it. Carlisle even agreed to let alcohol be consumed, which was rare. They wanted to make the most of the family time, although I knew by experience they didn't drink as much as they would normally, they had to stay aware, after what happened with Renesmee when she was a child and her family were drunk no one wanted a repeat, especially with the Volturi so near.

It was the most relaxed I had seen the Cullen's in weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter but I wanted to get it out. This was a filler mostly, I wanted to explain some of the LeahZac relationship and I wanted to give them at least one good day in the coming week up to Christmas eve.**

**Ive also added pictures and an extra of the imprint and the conversation between Lauren and Nick in Nick's point of view. I should be able to update next chapter within the week to make up for my absence.**


	20. December 2033 6 days: William

**William Black**

**18****th**** December 2033**

* * *

><p>Chantelle's siblings had been here for a day now, they had fully integrated themselves into our lives, and those medically trained were helping Carlisle, my grandfather Edward, Zio and Chloe, (who wanted to learn to be a doctor) with the Lauren thing. We had all given blood for them and they were writing up full biographies almost about observations they had done on us in the day, mostly just signs of supernatural and really only with Lauren and Isobel. Isobel didn't really understand, although I think she understood more than she let on. She was 8 now, sometimes I couldn't get over how old she was, I kind of missed my baby sister being a baby.<p>

"Time for bed I think" my mom said as she walked into the back room, it was the cinema room but the kids had taken residence in here, it had books and toys and pillows and games. It was the hang out for us to get away from all the vamps in the house; it was starting to get us wolves cranky.

"10 more minutes?" Isobel asked.

"No, bed now" she told her. Izzy frowned and stood up from her colouring.

"Night everyone" she said and she left the room.

"Not long after guys!" my mom said to us all, we didn't have a 'bed time' anymore since we were fully grown or teenagers, she let us sleep when we wanted to but she would have a say if we were still up after 1am.

"Avia" Chloe said.

"Fiiiine" Avia moaned and stood up too, she thought she had gotten away with it. "Im not little anymore" she told her.

"Oh I know" she laughed. Avia was 8 but looked like she was in her early teens. In 2 years she'd look 16. "But you're still only about 12 physically, not quite a teenager my love" she smiled. Avia rolled her eyes.

"I still love princesses"

"Exactly" Chloe smiled at her youngest daughter. "Come on."

"Can I try human food tomorrow?" I heard Avia ask outside of the door.

"Ew Avia, no you can't. You won't like it and will have to regurgitate it."

"What does regurgitate mean?" she asked as she went out of hearing range. I looked to Holly to see her laughing.

"Your sister is crazy" I smiled at her.

"Yeah, only Avia would want to try human food on an all blood diet" she laughed.

"She wants to be human" Lidiya added.

"I know" Holly said sadly.

"She does?" I asked with a frown.

"Avia has always acted human, that's why she loves princesses not makeup, she literally acts her age" Holly shrugged.

"I noticed that but I always thought it was because she was one of the youngest" I said.

"Well that's what everyone thinks, but Lidiya and I know different. I don't like to bring it up, it's not hurting her. She realises she can't change who she is; just sometimes our link is stronger than I like it to be. I find myself in her dreams sometimes of her being a normal 8 year old like Isobel" Holly explained.

"You get in her dreams?" I asked shocked.

"Sort of. Moon pool magic" she said with a grin.

"That's freaky" I said.

"It's cool!" Zac exclaimed.

"So you guys are like the same person." Tony said to them. Holly frowned.

"No. We're our own people but we can connect to the point that it's like we're one brain thinking together."

"That's fascinating, you know I always wanted to write an essay on the magic of the moon pool, you know, really get to know it, Esther's told me so much about her generation but I don't know so much about the second generation." Tony told Holly.

"No one writes a school essay for fun Tony" Lauren said.

"I do" Tony pouted.

"Your teacher would think you were insane" she added.

"I don't give them to my teacher"

"You write essays for yourself?" Lauren asked, teasing her little brother.

"All the time. I find education very fascinating, I love learning new things. I have to have a record of what ive learnt. We're not all super human" he told her.

"You're so weird" Lauren laughed at him. Tony frowned.

"Oi" Sophia told her. "Don't be mean"

"Im his sister, it's my job to be mean" She said back.

"Lauren" I narrowed my eyes.

"In 20 years Tony will be curing cancer and you'll be stuck having babies with your imprint. Think about that" Zac said. Lauren narrowed her eyes.

"Who's teasing now?" Lauren asked, although her voice shook because I knew she never wanted to be 'stuck having babies'

"Well you were being mean, I thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine, you are the one that taught me" he said back to her.

"Yeah well at least my imprint is my age and doesn't see me as a child!" She screamed back at him.

"That's enough!" I shouted and walked over to my siblings to separate them, they were getting closer and closer to each other. Once upon a time Lauren could fight with Zac and he'd be the one coming out crying, now with Zac twice her height, I wasn't so convinced she would win. I was glad Leah wasn't here otherwise Im sure I'd have her to deal with too. I wasn't the only one that jumped up; Sarah was with me in front of Lauren shaking her head at her in disappointment.

"Break it up" I told them both. "It's been a long week and we have an even longer week ahead of us. Do you think mom needs this? You're not kids anymore, stop fighting, the adults have enough to worry about; don't add more onto their shoulders. Go to your rooms and don't talk to each other on the way up." I told them. They didn't dare to question me. They knew as soon as either Sarah or I got involved that they took it too far, Sarah and I had broken up their fights many of times before our parents had to get involved, we all knew mom would get emotional and dad would get angry and we can always do without a day of them being pissed, Sarah and I must have saved a dozen days of that by now. It was always Lauren and Zac. They just didn't mesh together like they used to. They were once the hell raisers of the house, now they just seemed to hate each other, course they'd still die for each other; it was only sibling hate, the kind of hate that pissed our parents off when it got too far.

They walked out the room in silence. I looked over to Holly who was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You two, it's like mini Jake and Nessie telling off the kids" she smiled. I rolled my eyes.

"Sometimes I _feel_ like Jake having to tell them off." I said as I slumped back down on my seat. I took a sigh and Sophia came over to me and sat on my lap. I hugged her too me and she giggled slightly. Holly smiled wider.

"I want an imprint" she pouted. I looked over to her, I was going to laugh but I saw the seriousness on her face.

"You'll find someone Hol" I promised her.

"Easy for you to say" she said looking at Sophia.

"There are a dozen single male vamps down stairs. Pick one you like and ask him out" Sarah said.

"Easy for you to say Mrs Nahuel" she teased her.

"Holly!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously?" I asked, my eyes widening. Sarah blushed scarlet.

"It's cute! They're both hybrids and stuff" Holly said with a smile.

"We're not dating, just friends. For now" she added. I smiled.

"Im happy for you Sarah, but if he breaks your heart just let me know and ill rip his head off for ya" I grinned at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Get in line" my dad said to me coming into the room, he then turned to everyone. "Time for bed guys, I know you're teenagers and that but at least make your way to your rooms. Nessie is getting itchy." He said. I sighed and stood up.

"Alright" I took Sophia's hand and said goodnight to my siblings and cousins before heading up stairs.

Sophia and I entered our room.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, she was looking at me with a very strange look, she shrugged.

"Sophia Cullen" I said and narrowed my eyes. She sighed.

"Im just… I don't know."

"Talk to me" I told her.

"Im worried about everything I suppose"

"Babe… there's nothing you can do, these assholes need to see who is in charge, when they see the force of the Cullen's they'll realise, they'll crawl back into the hole they came from and rot. No one will take your little brother from you; I'll die before that happens. I promise you. These guys don't stand a chance."

"God I love you so much" she said to me almost painfully as she hugged me, I knew then that I had calmed her down. I held her tighter to me. "I don't know what im going to do when this is over" she added.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"I love being with you every night. After Christmas we'll be moving back to our own houses and I won't get to sleep with you every night" she sighed. I moved the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.

"We can fix that" I told her.

"How?" she asked.

"We move out of our parents houses" I told her, at first I was joking but then when I thought about it, why not?

"You serious?" she asked looking up at me.

"Yes" I told her.

"I don't think my parents would let me"

"We can always ask. There's no harm in that" I told her. "We've been together for years; it's about time they let you go." I told her. She smiled then.

"It would be amazing if I got to live with you properly. On our own in our own house!" she grinned, I smiled down at her.

"I'll do one better, if you'll allow it. Although I should ask your father first" I said with a shrug suddenly nervous. She put her finger on my lips before I said it.

"Don't. I do want to marry you, and of course I'd say yes but I don't want you to ask me yet. Let's wait a bit longer" she told me. I watched her as she said it.

"Ok" I said slowly and kissed her finger. She removed it and stretched onto her tip toes. I met her lips with my own.

"I love you" I told her.

"As I love you" she told me with a huge smile.

"Time to sleep?" I asked her, she nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Im going to sleep in my wolf form, or at least try. My pack is on patrol, I want to stay connected"

"Ok" she replied and climbed up onto the bed as I stripped to phase.

Sophia curled up on the bed, she didn't go to sleep, she had her back against the wall and was just watching me. She was petrified for her brother, I could see it in her eyes, she barely ever slept even when im with her. It was so crowded in the Cullen house, those that slept had priority over the bed rooms but we had to double up, the house just wasn't big enough but we all had to be here, to protect Matthew, to protect everyone. I wanted to patrol, like I should be doing as alpha but I had been doing it for 3 solid days and my mom ordered me to take the night off and get some rest. The rest of the pack could handle it and dad was going to step back in whilst the current crisis was still around. I felt I was being replaced again but both my mother and Sophia reminded me I was still human, I needed rest and I couldn't protect anyone exhausted. I knew how much Sophia loved her little brother and id do everything in this world to keep him here with her, even if it meant taking a night off to get some rest. I had to be strong.

It was late; I could feel the wolves patrolling the house and the anxious vampires on the ground floor. I could also hear the humans and the wolves off duty in the bedrooms. Most were sleeping, Chantelle wasn't, she had Matthew sleeping in her arms as she sat up in the bed with Zio. I could hear Isobel fussing around too and it wasn't long before I heard her climb out of bed and walk the halls towards the room she knew Sophia and I were in. She knocked lightly.

"Come in sweetheart" Sophia said and Izzy peeked her head in.

"I can't sleep" she said sadly and Sophia held her arms out in invitation. Izzy walked over to Sophia and climbed up onto the bed to hug her. I watched them from my place on the floor.

"Will why are you a wolf?" she asked me with her head resting on Sophia's lap.

"He wants to be able to talk to the other wolves" Sophia answered for me.

"Like daddy?" she asked and I nodded my head. She crawled off Sophia's lap then but looked to her longingly as she curled into my side. She wanted to be with both of us, Sophia realised this and brought the duvet onto the floor. She curled into my side with Isobel, I purred slightly and Isobel's tiny fingers thread into my fur as she gently stroked my side.

"Can daddy hear me?" she asked in a whisper. I nodded my head. I was connected to only my dad and my pack and since my pack were sleeping it was just dad in my head. "Daddy I wish you were here. I want a cuddle" she told me and I felt my dad's pain in wanting to comfort his daughter.

_I'll try my best but I can't replace her daddy._ I told him.

_I know. Thank you_. _I wish I could hug her but I need to do this to keep her safe. _He answered.

_Yeah._ I agreed and turned to look at Izzy.

"you're so soft, I love wolf Will" she whispered changing the subject, she knew our father couldn't come back to her just yet, she had to wait until morning, she understood I couldn't answer her too but she was still talking, saying how soft I was and how much she loved me. I could hear her tiredness taking over as her voice slowly stopped.

I nuzzled her slightly and for once in 4 days I fell asleep.

I woke up to howling. I bolted upright aware I was now in my human form. I had never slept as a wolf before. Luckily the duvet was covering me. I looked to the bed to see Sophia and Isobel lying there, Isobel was asleep and Sophia was stroking her hair softly, she looked over to me her eyes alarmed. I threw the duvet from my lower half and phased, luckily it was a big enough room not to be anywhere near my sister and girlfriend.

_What's going on?_ I asked.

_Vampire scent on the north boarder. _Kayleigh answered me, I could see through her eyes that she was bounding to the north.

_Why are you on patrol?_ I asked, she was my beta, she should have been sleeping. _Where's my dad?_ I asked.

_Asleep although I don't think for long_. She said. I could now hear all the noises in the house, vampires were leaving the house, my dad trying to move not waking my mom. Sophia was watching me wide eyed.

_I'll be on my way in a sec, do not engage the vampire, stay hidden and wait for me or my dad_. I informed my beta before phasing. I walked over to my shorts, glad it was only Sophia that was awake.

"You phased in the middle of the night so I just covered you and put Isobel up here" she told me pausing slightly before continuing. "Are they here?" she asked carefully.

"I don't know" I told her and headed for the door. I heard Sophia scrabble out of bed as I headed towards my parents room I met my dad half way around the hall.

"Someone's here" I told him. He walked past me and I followed him down the stairs. I saw as Bella, Edward, Carlisle, Zio and Jasper left the house.

"Where?" I asked.

"To talk to the vampire" Eddie answered me.

"How much protection is here?" I asked.

"Enough, but Edward said for you to stay here Jake. He thought it would be best to have the two alphas separate." Eddie told us.

"Those vampires bit my daughter, im not staying here" my dad said to Eddie. Eddie looked torn.

"It might not be them, but Will, you need to stay here with me and Esther, we need a link" he said, I nodded reluctantly, I was supposed to be alpha and I had been side-lined. Eddie patted my shoulder.

_You have the most important job kid, you're a protector, protect your cousin_. He placed in my head, I nodded in response. I could do that, it also meant I could be with Sophia to keep her calm. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Jake!" my mom called, I saw a pained look on my dad's face before he ran out the door.

"JAKE!" she screamed. "Don't do this to me again!" She shouted and ran for the door; Eddie caught her around the waist.

"Eddie don't you dare"

"Im sorry Ness, Alpha orders" he said still holding her.

"I can't believe he's doing this to me again" she growled angrily. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" she glared at her brother.

"Someone crossed the border." She told her.

"Eddie" she sobbed and collapsed into his chest.

"I know" he said with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and stared into her eyes. I didn't know the exchange, or what my mom meant by 'I can't believe he's doing this to me again' but I had I feeling my dad had ran out on her before.

"When you were a baby there were 2 nomads that crossed the border, Jacob ran out the house without explaining to your mother, right into the danger. Your mother was extremely upset, she didn't know what he was running into and that scared her, especially that she was side-lined and we kept her here against her will. Shes upset that he ran out again" My uncle explained. I looked to my mom who was in my uncles arms her eyes were closed and she was breathing deeply. Eddie kept her against his chest and didn't move until she pulled away.

"Will can you phase so we can have a link?" Eddie asked. I nodded, although I was still watching my mom. I stepped out the room and phased before coming back into the entrance hall, they all went into the living room which I followed.

_Where is everyone?_ I asked.

_Most are still hunting_. Eddie informed me. The house was empty of vampires, they had given us a day of family time yesterday but were meant to be on their way back later today.

_Maybe it was just one of them returning?_ I asked hopeful. Eddie shook his head.

_All the wolves know the scents, this is someone new. _

_There aren't any new vamps coming to help? _

_Not that we know of._

I stopped talking to my uncle and tuned into what was happening at the border.

_I know that scent. _My dad informed us all.

_Who is it?_ Leah asked.

_It's changed though; I need to make sure it's who I think it is._

_Zac? As in Renesmee's singer?_ Leah asked catching onto what my dad was thinking. My eyes shot to Eddie and then my mom.

_Yeah maybe, it's different though. Have you tracked it?_

_Im on the trail now_. Kayleigh informed my dad. _He's up a tree I can't get to him._

"_Im sorry! I wasn't sure where the border was, please don't kill me!" The vampire shouted down._

_It's Zac. He's a vampire now._

"Shit" Eddie mumbled. Renesmee looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Eddie talk to me" she begged.

"It's- everything's ok I promise, just an unfortunate turn of events" he told her.

"Explain" she demanded. Eddie looked behind him at his wife then back to Renesmee.

"It's Zac" he said.

"As in my singer? Our best friend? Living in London with a wife and 2 kids Zac?" she asked. Eddie nodded. Chloe appeared at his side in a flash.

"What about him?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"He's… he's a vampire" he told them. Chloe and Nessie looked at him in disbelief.

"No way" My mom said and shook her head. "Please no" she said and tears started falling from her eyes. I frowned, I didn't expect this reaction. My Uncle Zac was her best friend, her first ever best friend, even before my Aunt Chloe. He meant so much to her, now she had him forever.

_It's more complicated than that Will, your mother is thinking of his wife and 2 children that are still human. This has ruined his life._ My uncle put in my head.

_Oh._

"_Zac, its Jacob, you can come down" I saw my dad had phased back to his human self and was coaxing Zac out the tree._

"_I take it I crossed the border, sorry Jake, I didn't know where it was, it's all new to me"_

"_Don't worry about it. We're all a little on edge right now"_

"_I understand" he said and dropped down from the tree, appearing in front of my dad._

"_So you're a vamp now?" he asked._

"_Yeah... Long story. I came to help, I heard the Volturi were after you" he explained._

"_We need it, thanks." He said and they began walking to the house. "Ness is gunna be pissed you didn't tell her, by the look of your eyes you've been a vamp a while" _

"_Yeah I know she is, I was turned just under a year ago. Not long after I last spoke to Nessie"_

"_Shes been trying to get hold of you for the past few months" _

"_I know she has, my wife told me."_

"They're on their way over" Eddie informed everyone in the room. I decided to leave and to phase. I saw Sophia coming down the stairs with Isobel on her hip.

"Hey" I said.

"Everything ok?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah, just an old friend of our parents. It's not what we thought"

"Oh good" she said and followed me into the living room.

"Momma" Isobel whispered and Sophia put her down. Isobel walked over to our mother and Nessie took her in her arms.

"Why aren't you asleep baby girl?" she asked her.

"I heard all the noise and it woke me up" she told her.

"Everything's ok" she assured her just as the front door opened. I took a step towards the wall and Sophia followed me. I saw Chloe take Eddie's hand and my grandma Bella walked up to Nessie and sat next to her on the floor, she took her and squeezed it in support.

"Hey Ness!" Zac greeted with a smile when he saw Renesmee.

"Hey" she barely said, I could see emotions flooding through her face, she was trying not to cry, seeing Zac all vamped.

"Hey Clo" he said then seeing Chloe with my uncle. Chloe barely smiled, I had a feeling she was stopping her emotions showing too, she'd been even closer to Zac than my mom had.

"Why so glum? Im a vamp now!" he said with the usual Zac enthusiasm, although he was a lot older now, I wasn't used to aged people, the only elders I knew were my grandpa Billy and Great-grandfather Charlie. He must have been in his 40s, it's what Chloe would look like had she not been turned.

"Zac what happened?" Chloe managed to say, but the raw emotion in her voice shocked me, Eddie squeezed her hand in support, I looked to my mom to see Isobel looking very confused.

"You hear about the stuff been going on in London?" he asked. Most in the room shook their heads.

"Yes, bunch of vamps tearing up the city, we dealt with it though" said Lizzy, my aunt Chantelle's biological sister.

"Well I was caught up in it. About a year ago I was staying late at work, I had to go into the city for a late conference. I didn't know the area very well, im normally stationed in east London, not much goes on there but I was lost and I had to go down this ally, as soon as I entered it I considered turning back but I could see the River Thames on the other side and I knew I'd be able to find my way and get a cab if I could get to it so I kept going. I heard something going on and a woman screaming so I began running to see what was going on. I saw a guy hunched over a woman; I thought he was raping her so I threw a punch in his kidneys, only it was like punching a wall. I knew then instantly this wasn't just some guy, he turned round to look at me, his eyes blood red and his teeth stained with blood. I thought I'd be shocked but I wasn't, I automatically thought of you guys, I was stupid, I thought maybe he was good. I tried to bargain my way out, I mentioned your name and all he said was 'they're already in trouble with the Volturi; they're not going to be chasing after me for killing a petty human'. That was my first inkling that something was going on. He attacked me and drank my blood, just not enough to kill me, he was careless and there were sirens heading towards us that scared him off. I lay there screaming, the girl I came to rescue was dead; she made no noise. I was there for 3 days and hid in the dumpster, I wasn't an idiot, I knew what was happening to me, I'd spent enough time with Esther to know what happens when you get turned. I waited until the pain stopped, first thing I did was run, I ran as fast as I could, not caring who saw me, I ran out the city, holding my breath the entire time. I ran, just thinking about my family, about you, Nessie, and Chloe, how you two had been through this and how strong you both were for never having tasted human blood. I wanted to make you proud, so I ran." He explained.

"Less than an hour old and you ran through the most populated city in Great Britain?" Jasper asked with shock. Zac nodded.

"I just kept thinking about them and how disappointed they'd be in me if I hurt someone. I ran, I ended up in Norfolk and must have drained half the deer in county."

"Aw Zac I wouldn't have- im not disappointed in you. I just can't believe this happened to you. Im so sorry" my mom said to him, moving from Bella and Isobel's grasp and walking over to hug him. He smiled.

"Im ok Ness, promise."

"I never wanted this for you" she cried, she actually had tears falling from her eyes now.

"I know" he shrugged. "Hey don't cry, now when you see me you don't have to worry about draining my blood, im not singing to you now am i?" he asked with a chuckle, she smiled through her tears and shook her head.

"What about your family?" she asked.

"I went missing; I couldn't go back to them for months. It made my wife very angry, she had no idea where I was and I hate myself for making her worry but I couldn't do anything else, I didn't want to hurt her or the kids. I finally returned to them 2 months ago, my wife and I are still working out our issues but the blood lust is under control, humans don't bother me at all, im a veggie, just like you guys." He said with a smile then. Nessie smiled weakly although I could tell it was bittersweet.

"Im glad you didn't hurt them" Nessie said. I looked around the room to see everyone was silently watching, it was mostly a conversation between my mom and her long time best friend.

"Me too" he replied.

"What are you going to do when your wife notices you're not aging?" Chloe asked then, she took a step towards him.

"I don't know yet, I don't know whether to tell her or disappear again. I came to ask you guys and to help with this Volturi business, I got wind of something and the Cullen name was all over it."

"Yeah... They want Chantelle's son" Nessie explained.

"Son? When did you have a baby?" Zac asked his eyes landing on Chantelle.

"He's only 5 months old. We haven't spoken to you in a year don't forget." Chantelle said.

"Can I meet him?" Zac asked.

"Of course but he's upstairs sleeping right now, think you can wait until morning? Its hell to get that kid to sleep nowadays"

"Sure" he smiled then turned to my grandma Bella. "Hey Bells" he grinned.

"Hey kid" she smiled.

"Im not a kid, I look older than you"

"You're not though, I'll always be your childhood crush" she teased him, I think if he could have blushed he would have.

"Yeah yeah. Hey Isobel" he said then greeting my sister in Bella's arms. She waved but stayed in her grandmothers arms. "You've grown a lot since I last saw you, still tiny for your age though aren't you?" he asked with a smile, she smiled back slightly.

"Still just as shy I see" he said turning to Nessie who was still hugging his side.

"Yes, she doesn't know you like my older kids do"

"True" he said then turned to me. "Jesus Christ." He exclaimed. "When did you become your father?" he asked me, I let out a laugh. "And when did your become your mother?" he said to Sophia who was holding my hand.

"Hey uncle Zac" she smiled at him.

"When did they grow up?" Zac asked Nessie.

"You haven't been here in 5 years Zac. What do you expect?" she giggled. "Wait till you see my youngest boys and Lauren"

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs with Holly and Sarah, all the kids are except these 3. They_ should_ be asleep." She scolded us. I took the hint and walked over to my sister.

"Come on Izzy; let's leave the grownups to catch up. Time for sleep" I said and my grandmother handed her over. I placed her on my hip and went to leave the room.

"Good night everyone" I said and waved at them. I noticed my aunt Chloe walk over to Zac and hug him as I left with my sister and Sophia.

"Well that was an interesting turn of events" Sophia said to me as we climbed the stairs.

"Tell me about it, my mom and Chloe seemed rather emotional, I don't think they ever imagined their one link left in the human world would be a vamp. Those three were inseparable when they were kids. Ive heard all the stories." I told her.

"Yeah, Chloe dated him right?" she asked.

"Yep, quite closely too. He was also my mom's singer"

"Where does Emma fit in though? I thought she was in their trio."

"She wasn't their friend till much after, she ran into my family when they helped her with a demon possession. After that I think she stayed away out of fear but eventually became my mom's friend, Chloe and Chantelle too. They've always been close, you know that. Although I remember a lot from when I was little of all 4 of them being together all the time until Zac moved permanently to the UK." I told her as we entered the room we were staying in. I lay Isobel on the bed and Sophia climbed up next to her.

"Good night girls" I smiled at them.

"Night night Will" Isobel managed to say and Sophia just smiled then blew me a kiss. I waited until Isobel closed her eyes and curled into Sophia before taking my shorts off and phasing in the room.

I settled down and tried to get some sleep before the sun rose, it was technically early morning but I could still get a few more hours in.

The image of my mom crying for her best friend was still clear in my mind. It reminded me to hug Holly tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any errors, i really wanted to get this out for you guys. As I've found out, without a schedule i never get chapters up so I've decided, every other Sunday ill be updating and that's on my calender like it used to be when i updated 3 times a week so i cant forget.<strong>


	21. December 2033 5 days: Bella

**19****th**** December 2033**

**Bella Cullen**

Chloe and Nessie were sitting with Zac at the end of the room, they had been talking most of the morning, Nessie didn't go back to sleep after the wakeup call at 5am. It was coming up to 9am now, it wasn't long ago that Isobel had come down and crawled into my lap, I watched Aladdin with her whilst everyone else was out or asleep. There was just Edward, Chloe, Nessie and Zac in the room with us. The vampires were still out, they'd never be here if it wasn't for Jacob, we lived on the edge of La Push, actually inside the reservation and if Sam had been in charge anyone without the surname Cullen wouldn't be setting foot in La Push. They understood though, they hunted outside of Washington and they put 1 foot out of line whilst inside of La Push, they're never allowed back, or worse, they'll never make it out.

I was partly paying attention to Isobel and the movie, partly to Edward who was sitting next to me and partly to my daughter and her friends across the room. Nessie and Chloe had a lot to catch up on with Zac, I felt sorry for Nessie, I knew she never wanted Zac to truly be in our world, but his knowing about us saved his life and saved many others too.

"You're always welcome here you know, you're part of the family."

"I know, thanks Ness, I still have my family though, in 100 years when my family is dead and gone I'll probably come back." He told her, I frowned at the grim thought.

"Good morning" Chantelle greeted the room.

"Hey Chanti" Nessie greeted her. "Hey Matthew" she added when she saw him in Chantelle's arms.

"Wow so this is your son?" Zac asked walking up to Chantelle.

"Yep." Chantelle smiled. "Matthew Lucas."

"You said 5 months old. He looks at old as Isobel" he gasped. Matthew had his head on his mothers shoulder but was looking at Zac curiously.

"He's a hybrid Zac" she smiled at him.

"Right, wow I didn't know Nessie or you as a baby but, you grew this fast too?"

"Yep" she laughed.

"He looks so much like Zio" Zac whispered in awe of Matthew.

"I know, his hair used to be a lot lighter, he was a perfect mix but now he's much more like Zio" she told him, Zac smiled.

"This is your uncle Zac, Matthew" Chantelle said to her son.

"He's a vampire" Matthew whispered.

"He's a good vampire, not the ones trying to take you away" Chantelle told him, this made him smile and he lifted his head from his mother.

"Thank you" he told him.

"Of course" Zac smiled. "Do you like to play games?"

"Yes!" Matthew exclaimed. "Do you know how to play Mario kart? That's my favourite"

"I do" Zac smiled "want to come play?" he asked.

"Can I mom?" Matthew asked Chantelle.

"Of course you can" She smiled, I smiled too, Matthew always loved someone new to play with. "Need to eat breakfast first though ok?" she asked. He nodded and Chantelle put him on the floor.

Few minutes later she brought it in for him.

"thanks mommy!" he exclaimed, the kids didn't get to eat in the living room often, but since only Matthew and Isobel were the ones awake I knew Chantelle was making an exception.

"So Zac do you have a gift?" I asked him, he shook his head.

"Not that I know of."

"I do!" Matthew told him.

"Really? What's your gift?" Zac asked him.

"I make you forget" he grinned.

"Oh really" Zac said.

"Why don't you make the Volturi forget you exist?" Zac asked. The room went silent. I saw Chantelle light up.

"That's a great idea! Uncle Edward, wouldn't it work?" she asked, looking to my husband.

"Er…" he didn't want to reply. I turned to look at him and frowned. It was actually a very good idea, why wasn't he saying yes?

"Chanti…" he began slowly. "Matthew has to touch someone to make them forget. You would want him to interact with them?" he asked.

"If it worked…" Chantelle trailed off. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"They'd kill him as soon as they realised what he was doing." I told her. she sighed and hugged me back.

"Right" she mumbled.

"Im sorry" I told her, I knew she had hope and it may have just been crushed a little bit more.

"What about Lidiya?" Zac asked.

"What about her?" Chloe asked.

"Her gift, its death, or it was. Why can't she just think and they can die?" Zac asked.

"Because we have to give them a chance" Edward answered.

"Well after they say no and they try and take Matthew, she can just kill them, that's what you're going to do anyway right? This would make it easier, more likely to win and not lose someone in the process" Zac said just as I heard Esther walk into the house.

"Can't risk it." She said entering the room.

"Esther" Zac whispered when he saw her. He hadn't seen her in a very long time.

"Hey Zac." She said with a sad smile, I had a feeling she didn't want him turned anymore than Nessie and Chloe did.

"Hey" he smiled.

"You were saying... We can't risk it?" I asked, eyeing Zac carefully, he may be a vampire now but he's still married. Happily married last time I checked.

"Lidiya, even if Sophia gave her ability back, Lidiya never learnt to control it, we took it from her before she understood it, it was too dangerous for her to be taught. After what happened with her family she never wanted to learn, she wanted to forget it ever existed. There isn't enough time to teach her and im sure we're going to be lacking volunteers to help. We could come out with less than we started with"

"But Sophia can reverse it right? If Lidiya accidently killed someone she could reverse it?" Zac asked. I could see he was trying so hard to help out, I was just glad Lidiya was still asleep and wasn't hearing this.

"We've never tried it; Sophia's gift isn't to give life. That was Anelie's gift, but shes not here. She was Lidiya's antidote. If she was here, they'd be indestructible as twins."

"Well, you said Lidiya killed her sister right? Why don't we dig her up, I know its kinda awful but if Sophia could try to reverse it? And then we'd know if she _can_ reverse it" Zac asked his voice high in excitement. Edward shook his head.

"We've already had this conversation Zac, Lidiya's family was cremated, not buried. There's no body to work with, trust me we thought about it."

"Wait…" Esther said; her eyes going to Zac. "I only burnt Jane, Aleksander, Katerina, Izabela and Anton's bodies. Not Anelie, she died long before them."

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was here when Anelie died. I wasn't there. Jane and Aleksander didn't like to talk about it when I went back to them. They never told me." she said, wonder in her voice.

"So she could have been buried?!" Zac asked, he jumped up from the floor, excitement in his voice. The room was buzzing, everyone was watching Esther.

"Maybe yes." She said.

"Esther… don't" Edward began.

"I know I know, I can't get my hopes up"

"Thing is how do we know where shes buried?" Chantelle asked, she had pulled away from my hug by now.

"And wouldn't she still be a baby?" Chloe added. "She died over 20 years ago. You do realise this right? We'd have to train a child. A child that has a twin sister that looks at least 17 years older than her."

"Anelie always had more control over her gift than me" Lidiya said entering the room. Had she heard it all?

I saw Esther nod to me.

"I don't want my gift back. As much as the idea of having my sister back excites me, I refuse to believe it could happen. I grieved for my family and I moved on. Im happy now, I don't want you to tell me you can bring my sister back and then don't. It's cruel" she said and frowned.

"No Lidiya, we're not telling you we can bring her back, we're just theorising. We're sorry" Esther said walking over to Lidiya.

"You don't even know where she is anyway"

I could see Lidiya was trying to keep her hopes down, this conversation was bringing back her broken heart over losing her family and she didn't want that pain again.

"Was she buried?" Esther asked Lidiya.

"I don't know. I was young. I remember seeing her sleeping, we had just been playing and she wanted my favourite toy, we were barely physically 3 years old, she was screaming at me and crying and I just got angry. I snatched the toy and pushed her hard. IT would have done nothing had we been human but I killed her without even knowing. I remember telling her to stop being silly and to wake up but she didn't. My mother came in and started crying tearlessly over her body. She didn't even look at me; she was just holding my sister. I sat there with my favourite toy wondering why my mother was crying so much. IT was then my father came in. My mother informed him that I killed Anelie and he grabbed me, my father was never abusive but he was firm and was always the disciplinarian. He lifted me but I didn't struggle he took me out of the room and into the basement, he told me to stay there and think about what I had done. I remember him locking the door behind him. I didn't see anyone for at least a day. I could hear crying, neither my mother, my father nor any of my siblings came to see me during the day Anelie died. I don't know if they buried her during that time or if they burned her, I never asked, I didn't want to know. One day later the door opened, Katerina, my older sister came in and sat with me on the bed. Do you realise what happened? She asked. I nodded, I didn't speak. Anelie isn't coming back. She told me, I nodded again and I finally allowed myself to cry. Katerina hugged me and cradled me in her arms as she carried me out of the room.

I always thought my parents hated me, it wasn't until I Esther came back that I spoke again."

"So you don't know what your family did to your sister's body?" I asked. She shook her head.

"And we have less than a week to find her and train her and Lidiya?" I asked turning to Edward.

"I don't want my ability back" Lidiya said firmly.

"But if Anelie was here, she'd be able to reverse it, Sophia too!" Zac said enthusiastically.

"I don't care. I don't want to kill people"

"Not even the Volturi after Matthew?" Esther asked Lidiya softly. Lidiya thought for a second and looked over to Chantelle.

"Chanti I can't… what if I kill Matthew by accident, or Sophia? Or my sister again? I can't… I can't" Lidiya said and started sobbing.

"This was a bad idea" Esther said and pulled Lidiya into her chest. She glared at Zac and I knew she blamed him for bringing it up. She took Lidiya who was crying out of the room.

"I didn't mean to upset her, im just trying to help" Zac said sadly.

"We know" Chloe said softly and gave Zac a hug.

"Thing is... Anelie died 20 years ago… she is going to be like… a skeleton right?" Nessie said slowly.

"We'd have to see, shes not a human, we've never buried a vampire before. She might be perfectly preserved, or you're right she might be just bones. Sophia won't be able to do it if it's just bones, im positive of that" Edward explained.

"This is depressing" I mumbled. I didn't want to see the skeleton of a baby; I knew it would break my heart.

"This subject is depressing. It doesn't even sound like Lidiya wants her sister back. Let's not push her." Nessie said. The room went quiet after that. Zac and Matthew began playing Mario, Isobel wasn't happy with them taking over the TV but she soon joined in with playing Mario kart.

"You're making my baby girl into a gamer Zac" Nessie frowned when she saw Isobel with them. Chloe and Nessie were now talking with Chantelle, it was almost like old times, except they weren't teenage girls anymore, no matter how much they looked the same, they were now women and wives and mothers.

"Why are you watching them?" Edward whispered into my ear. I turned my attention from my daughter and her friends and turned to Edward. His face was millimetres from mine. I smiled at his curious face; it was his 'what are you thinking' face.

_Just noticing how much they've grown up. They look no different now than 20 years ago, I'm just thinking of everything that's changed_. I pulled my shield away to explain. He smiled.

"I know right" he laughed quietly and turned to look at them. Nessie briefly looked over and gave us a smile before turning back to her friends.

_Sometimes I wish…_ I began. I wished Nessie was little again; I occasionally got nostalgic like this.

"I know" he cut me off, always knowing what I'm about to say. He then kissed my cheek.

"Mom" Sophia said walking in the room, she was followed in with William, Esther, Lidiya and Zio. Chantelle looked up and frowned.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm going with them" she said. "I'm going to see if I can help"

"What?" Chantelle asked, her voice rising and immediately looking at Zio.

"Lidiya agreed to allow me to try and so did dad."

"Zio..."Chantelle said slowly, "do you realise...?" she trailed off.

"I know, I wont let her see anything until I'm sure that Anelie isn't... is preserved" he said looking down at Isobel and Matthew watching curiously.

"Are you sure about this? I only suggested... i know it made you upset... Lidiya I'm sorry." Zac said in a broken rush. Lidiya managed to smile at him.

"It's ok. Esther made me come around," she said. Zac's eyes went straight to Esther. She refused to meet his eyes.

"We're leaving tonight" Sophia added still watching her mother.

"Who?" she asked walking over to her daughter.

"Lidiya, Esther, Dad and me" she said. Chantelle frowned.

"'Wouldn't it be best to keep our best weapon here?" I asked suddenly, looking at Esther.

"There's nothing Esther can do that others here can't, you and Eddie together as a shield are more powerful than her by herself anyway. I trust you and Eddie would protect Matthew whilst she and I are gone and we'll be back before anything happens anyway" Zio told me.

"I'm coming too" Chantelle said.

"no Chanti, you're staying here" Zio argued. Chantelle frowned at her husband.

"I'm coming"

"You're not" he told her with a soft glare. "You're staying here with our son, I wont let anything traumatise our daughter, if anything this will help her understand the limitations of her powers. This could really help us if we had Anelie on our side" He calmed his wife. She sighed.

"Ok"

Zio leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"We'll be back in 2 days, depending on how quick we can find her body... if she's buried. Esther is going to use her fancy 'history of an object' power and see if she can work out what happened that day. I promise we'll be back way before Christmas eve" he said to her. Chantelle hugged Zio before turning to hug her daughter.

"When are you going?" I asked then.

"Carlisle's booking the tickets now, we're leaving in 2 hours" Esther said to me.

It wasn't long before the 2 hours were up and we were saying goodbye. No one was emotional except I knew William was holding his emotion back and Chantelle, she'd never let her daughter out of the state without her.

Sophia was in the arms of William the longest.

"I wish I was coming" he told her.

"I'll be fine, I'll see you soon, you're needed here with the pack. This could save my brother," she replied. He nodded reluctantly and kissed her on the lips. Sophia was then pulled into a hug from Chantelle.

"Dad will be with me mom, don't worry" Sophia said to Chantelle and kissed her. "Bye mom" she said as they left, Sophia was watching William as she left.

William went straight back upstairs without saying anything, I was debating whether to go after him but Jacob beat me to it. I watched as Chantelle turned and walked over to the couch where Nessie and Chloe were talking earlier in a sulk.

"They'll be back soon don't worry, and we might even have a new little Cullen" Nessie smiled at her. "or new Balev but Lidiya's always been a Cullen really" She sat down next to Chanti and they began talking about what it would be like if Anelie came to live with us.

I watched them for a while, Chantelle soon became relaxed in Nessie's presence.

"Let's go for a run" Edward said to me, i barely noticed he was still glued to my side. I turned to smile and watched his lips as he smiled back.

_Ok_. I told him and held his hand as we walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked coming down the stairs.

"Out" I explained.

"Sure... have fun" he winked. I rolled my eyes at my best friend. "See ya Jake" I said as we left the house.

Edward and I ran to our meadow, we didn't want to go too far away but we always seemed to end up in our meadow, like it was a magnet drawing us in every time we were in the forest.

I lay down on the dead grass, i couldn't wait for it to be summer again, I missed the heat and the sun and the bright flowers. Edward lay next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist to get me to curl into him. I did so and watched the trees around us sway with the wind.

_I can't wait till all this is over._ I admitted to him, visions of us in my head. I looked up at him to see him smile at my thoughts. Edward and I were going to fly to Isle Isabella for the New Year, providing all this blows over. Should anything bad happen we weren't going anywhere. I was hopeful though, these Volturi were the last survivors, they were small in numbers, they had to be; they couldn't stand a chance against us.

I told myself this everyday otherwise I think I'd go insane with worry. I strived as a young mother to keep my children from the terrors of Volturi, now im doing it all over again as a young grandmother for my grandchildren.

I wondered when the threats to my family would ever end, or is being a Cullen a gift _and_ a curse?

* * *

><p><strong>Only short but its just a little insight from Bella and the Cullen's new plan. Will be updating between the 6<strong>**th**** and 10****th**** Feb.**

**Reminder: **

**Blog with updates, pictures, FAQs, and more: bellanessiecullen. blogspot. com **

**Twitter: bellanesscullen**


	22. December 2033 4 Days: Esther

**Not going to apologise for the lateness, I've had pneumonia and so this hasn't been my top priority I'm afraid. I'm on the road to recovery now though so I have plenty of time bed bound to write more chapters. I'll release them as I finish them.**

* * *

><p><strong>20<strong>**th**** December 2033**

**Esther**

The plane ride to Italy was quicker than I thought it would be. I was so focused on Lidiya's mind and her emotions I barely paid attention to anything else. She may be a fully grown woman now but I still saw her very much so as the child I took care of when her family died. The tiny little girl that was so scared and confused and that needed someone. I became that someone, I vowed when she was a baby that I would protect her until the end and here I was taking her back to a place with so many memories of the times she wasn't in control of her life, the painful memories of her family.

"Im fine Esther" she said to me as we left the airport.

"What?" I asked her.

"I know you're worrying. I can see it in your face. Ive grown up seeing that face. Im gunna be fine. Ive got nothing to lose." She said to me and grasped my hand. I squeezed it back. I was the one that persuaded her to try this. She just repeated my own words back at me. The worst thing that could happen was her sister would stay dead. The best thing was that she'd get her back.

We climbed into a taxi, after all Sophia was only a hybrid; we'd get there faster by vehicle. We'd have to go the last 2 miles on foot anyway. The Balev's lived in an extremely remote place. There was no point in paying the driver to go all that way out of civilisation.

"So how we gunna find where she was buried. If she was buried?" Sophia asked when we arrived. We began running the last 2 miles.

"Ill be able to, I just need an object, something that was there that day."

"I know something" Lidiya told me. Her hand went to her neck and she grasped her locket. "Anelie had one too. It's been in my mother's jewellery box since my sister's death. It would have been on Anelie's body just before they buried her or burned her." she said then.

"That's perfect" I smile. Exactly what I needed to see what happened.

We slowed as we reached the house. Lidiya took my hand and I squeezed it in return. She hadn't been here since I came and took her from her crying position in the living room the day she killed her family. I remember taking her outside and leaving her by a tree, coming back in and taking the bodies out the back, hastily creating a fire and leaving the bodies to burn as I ran with the 4 year old Lidiya.

"Where's the locket? I'll go and get it, you don't need to go in there" I told her. She shook her head.

"I want to" she whispered, her eyes fixated on the old and dusty looking house. It had been there for 20 years at least. Still. Silent.

We walked slowly into the house. I saw Sophia had her father's hand in hers too. Lidiya and I entered first.

_Oh god_. I heard in Lidiya's thoughts. _It smells exactly the same._

I could smell it too; apart from the dust smell I could still smell their scents. My friends. Aleksander and Jane. Their children, Katerina, Anton and Izabela and even myself and Lidiya.

"Come on" I said and squeezed her hand again. I took her up the stairs into her parent's room. She went straight over to the dressing table and lifted the jewellery box. She pulled out the locket and handed it to me. I took it down stairs and into the lounge area where Zio and Sophia were. I sat down on the couch. Trying not the think about the fact I had sat down in the exact same spot as where Id found my friends body. I held the locket in my hands and closed my eyes, focusing on the rather handy ability I had picked up from a vampire named Ezekiel a thousand years ago, it took me until 25 years ago to learn how to use it properly, it was the trickiest ability I had encountered.

I saw flashes, from the minute the locket was made to it being put on Anelie's neck as a very small infant, I watched her grow, her short life only taking a few seconds before I saw the part I wanted to see. I could see Lidiya and a doll, Anelie coming in contact with the doll and snatching it off a very small Lidiya, she started crying and I see her hand coming towards me. I physically flinch as I feel the power radiating through my body. Only it wasn't my body, it was Anelie's it was colliding with. Soon enough Lidiya is taken out of the room and I hear crying, this was part of the ability I struggled most with, hearing the memories, I could see them fine but it was like I was on an AM frequency when I needed to be on the FM. I saw a white sheet cover my view I could still hear sobs but only muffled voices. I was aware that the light behind the white was darker and then the feeling of being cold. I assumed it was as Jane picked up her still daughter. It wasn't long before the darkness was gone and it was bright white again. There were noises again, sobbing and digging. Soon the bright white was getting darker again, but this time it was patches, and dots. Like dirt was falling and blocking out the sun.

I pulled away from the locket.

"She was buried" I exclaimed with a huge smile. We were 1 step closer. The next step was seeing if Anelie's body was still intact. This was the part I didn't want Lidiya or Sophia seeing.

"Where?" Zio asked.

"I don't know that. The locket was covered by a white sheet. They must have wrapped Anelie's body up. I don't see anything, only that I know she was buried from the way the light on the sheet darkened, like soil was being dropped on it and I heard sounds of someone digging."

"Ok so we search the area" Zio said and made it for the door.

"Stay here" I told Lidiya. She shook her head.

"No. I'll help find the grave. Then I'll come back in whilst you dig her up."

"Wouldn't you know where?" Sophia asked. "Didn't you ever come across it whilst you played?"

"I was never allowed outside after what happened with Anelie" Lidiya told her.

"Oh. How sad" Sophia said with a gasp.

We all walked back outside and began searching the grounds. It wasn't long before I found the strangest thing, I ran over to what I thought was a fresh pile of dirt. I reached it to see a hole about the size of a small child and a large rock at the head of the grave. I pushed the over grown grass away to see 'Our Beloved Anelie' carved in Bulgarian.

"Here!" I yelled, the panic in my voice showing. I had found her grave but no body. They came rushing over. I saw Lidiya hesitate when she realised the grave was already dug up.

"I said to wait" Zio said to me.

"It wasn't me!" I told him with a glare, as if I would dig her up when Lidiya was out here. He frowned and walked over to the grave.

"She's gone. She's not here" I told him.

"Where is she?" I heard Sophia ask. She was standing back with Lidiya, holding onto her hand. I shrugged. I watched Lidiya, her face solemn. There was a growl of anger, my head whipped round to see Zio throwing a punch into the nearest tree. The tree splintered and fell to the ground. Zio shook his hand out and fell to his knees and covered his face.

Anelie and Lidiya were the ticket to saving his son. The way out of all this mess and confusion, sure we were strong and we wouldn't go down without a fight, we had fighters and abilities that could destroy the Volturi but with how many casualties? With Lidiya and Anelie the fight would be easy as breathing. Lidiya would only have to think and the opposing faction would be dead before they could even take a step forward. It was our fail safe. The fail safe we no longer had because someone had beaten us to it.

"There's a mole" Zio said through his teeth. Sophia fell to her father's side and took his fist in her hands; she began taking the splintered wood out from his cuts.

"What?" Sophia asked, her head whipping up to look at her father.

"There's someone at home that's lying. There has to be. They told the Volturi and they got here first. They've taken Anelie to stop us from returning Lidiya's power." He explained.

"That wouldn't explain how Edward or I haven't seen it in anyone's mind. I know I've scanned everyone that's walked into that house. I keep a constant eye on everyone that isn't family." I told him.

"Maybe that's the problem. Maybe they are family" he said looking up to me.

"No" I gasped. "No, no one would do that to Matthew" I said, refusing to believe any of the Cullen's would do such a thing.

"It might not be one of us, think about it. There are 20 plus people in that house that don't have the surname Cullen or Black; we've trusted them to tell us about themselves, abilities and such, how do we know that someone isn't hiding something. An ability that hides thoughts, a shield like Bella's only stronger, more selective." Sophia said looking between me and her father.

"She has a point. It could be anyone" Lidiya said, speaking for the first time since we found Anelie's grave.

"So how do we get the information to them without this person finding out? They could be a mind reader or know someone that is" Sophia said then.

"Me, I can communicate with Holly and she can tell Eddie" Lidiya said.

"Without anyone knowing?" Zio asked.

"Yes, when Holly, Avia and I go into each other's heads it's like an auto block, a shield, one much like Bella's covers us. It's not controllable like hers though, we've tried. It's just a protection thing, something to do with the moon pool I imagine, the whole reason we can talk to each other in the first place. I can speak to Holly completely privately, so long as she doesn't think about it when she's not connected to me or Avia it won't get out."

"You're going to trust that she won't?" Zio asked sceptical.

"Holly isn't a kid; she knows how to control her thoughts. Her grandfather is Edward and her father is Eddie for Christ's sake, trust me. She knows what she's doing" Lidiya said, I could hear her pride in Holly as she spoke.

"Its all we have Zio. Holly can get Bella to put her shield around herself and Eddie and Eddie can then decide what to do. He'll find a way to get it to Edward and hopefully Carlisle."

"We can't tell too many. We don't know who the mole is" Zio said.

"Well it's not Edward or Carlisle Zio. They love your son like their own. I know you're scared but don't go accusing those that love you." I scolded him; I couldn't have him thinking ill of his family. He was wrong about the mole being close to us. He had to be.

"Tell them we're on our way home and if they haven't worked out who it is by the time I get there, hell is going to break loose" Zio said. Lidiya nodded submissively and closed her eyes. I watched her as she relayed the information to Holly back in America, truly shocked at the range of the telepathy.

"We need Chloe here" Zio said standing up. "She can track where they took Anelie" he said standing up, his hand now healed and holding Sophia's.

"She can only track people she's met" I told him.

"What about you? You met Anelie, you can use Chloe's ability to track her." he said. I shook my head.

"I haven't even begun to learn Chloe's ability yet, I've never been able to successfully learn a tracking ability before. It's a lot of work"

"Then try" he exclaimed.

"I can't Zio! We have 3 days. I can't learn an ability in 3 days. It took years for me to replicate Bella's, months for Renesmee and Edwards. I can't just snap my fingers and learn an ability I've only ever seen work a few times. Edward was constantly using his, as was Renesmee. I could copy them quite easily. It even took Chloe months to pin point the people she tracks, she had to practice with it. I can't do that in 3 days. I'm sorry" I told him, I started off angry but simmered down towards the end. I knew he wanted to try everything and anything to keep his son and my heart was bleeding for him and his family but I just couldn't learn Chloe's ability in a few days no matter how much I wanted to, it was impossible. Even If magically I could, it didn't leave much time to rescue Anelie from her kidnappers.

"This is all well and true if we're sure they haven't burnt her corpse" Sophia said then. "Anelie is a dead end, we can't bring her back. She's gone. At least for now. We've ran out of time" Sophia said the hard truth. We all stayed silent for a while.

"Let's go home" Lidiya said, breaking the sad silence first. She took my hand and I started walking with her, Sophia and Zio followed silently behind us as we walked pretty much human pace back to civilisation. I knew we were all very frustrated that we were coming home with nothing; it might have been a wasted trip if it wasn't for the fact we now knew something was wrong at home.

There was someone relaying information to the Volturi, or at least to someone against us. There were people that didn't want us to win this fight; that was clear.

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of you wanted Anelie to come back, sorry about that, you never know. I've left her disappearance open for a reason, I may come back to her story, I just thought it was too easy of a win for the Cullen's if I brought her into it, but I needed to bring the possibility up so I could reveal the mole. Oh and you have met the mole at some point in my stories, it's not going to be some random person I make up in the next few chapters. You're welcome to speculate :)<strong>


	23. December 2033 3 Days: Renesmee & Holly

**Thanks to Simy for the idea of doing the moles POV, I couldn't give away too much but there are some hints in this, I couldn't do a full chapter but I did do a little bit. Also ive been putting hints up on twitter just for fun. You're going to find out next chapter who it is anyway. There have already been a few that have guessed correctly, anyone to get it I'll give a shout out next chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>**st**** December 2033**

**Renesmee Black**

William was walking back and forth in the living room. He had done so since he came down stairs after speaking with Jacob.

"How do you do it?" he said then turning to Jacob who was sitting at my side. I frowned at him. "How?!" he asked his eyes flaring.

"Calm down Will" I said and went to stand up. Jacob pulled me back down to the couch.

"He's fine."

"No im not, im on edge, im sick with worry, im over thinking every possible outcome of this. How can you even stand a minute away from mom, I just can't get my head around this, it's only been a day and its killing me"

"Hey" I said softly and reached to touch my sons arm. He turned to me with a quick jolt. "shes going to be ok" I told him with surety.

"You don't know that." He said to me and began pacing again.

"I don't ever want to become that" Lauren said walking past William in the room.

"Shut up" he glared at her.

"Oi" Jacob said sternly.

"She has no idea. Is that it? Does the imprintee not have this?" William asked.

"Im sure she misses you too" My father chimed in.

"Shes 6000 miles away. Shes getting further and further away from me as we speak." William said. I frowned at him. He was actually acting like a crazy person.

"Will" Jake said softly. "It's going to be ok."

"No it's not no its not" he repeated, his hands going through his hair.

"I am supposed to protect… her" there was a slight hesitation before he said 'her', only very slight but I noticed it.

"William Edward" I said quietly. "Am I missing something?" I asked.

"What? No. Im just going crazy. My imprint is 6000 miles away. I don't understand how you ever stand being away from dad." He said then still pacing.

"I really hope I don't ever become that" Lauren repeated. I looked at her to see she was frowning in pity at her brother. "Were you ever that?" she asked Jacob. Jake looked at her.

"Once" he said then. "When your mother was pregnant. She went to Seattle with her brother for the day. It was torture."

"Has she ever been out the country without you?"

"Yes. When she was a child, our friendship was on a very platonic basis. I had only just told her about the imprint, she was physically 10 years old and your grandparents took her on vacation for a few weeks. That was painful, I couldn't imagine it now we're not just friends" he told her.

"I can't imagine you being a kid" Lauren laughed at me. I smiled. "It's weird thinking Dad has never changed, I mean ive seen the pictures but I just can't see it."

"Here" I said holding out my hand to her. She took it and I played her a memory, not my own, but Eddie's, one from his point of view seeing myself as a 10 year old not long after he was born. I was with Jacob as he was making me laugh and tickling me. Lauren smiled.

"You look so much like Isobel" she said.

"Do you think?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Izzy and Sarah mixed" she smiled.

"You're in her smile" My dad added. "You often remind me of your mother when you smile" he told her. Lauren looked up at her grandfather and smiled. I knew she liked hearing she looked like me, she had too much of 'you're so much like Jacob' in her childhood. "Ive got lots of childhood memories I could show you of your father but you can't see me in them. You should ask your uncle Eddie some time, im sure he has many and im sure he'd play a few of Edward and Bella's for you if you wanted to see me really young." I told her.

"Do you miss being a kid mom?" she asked me. I hugged her to my chest and sat down; she sat on the couch in between my legs with her back on my chest. I kept my arms around her shoulders.

"Not really. I wouldn't have you if I was still a kid." I told her.

"But do you miss having dad like that?" she asked.

"No definitely not" I laughed, thinking this could get very awkward very quickly. "Being a child came with confusion and anger. The imprint wasn't all hearts and flowers Lauren. I didn't have the luxury of growing up then meeting my imprint and falling in love. I grew up with my imprint, he changed my diapers as a baby and fed me and bathed me. When I was 14 that was embarrassing to know, I dated other guys just to get away from the feelings I had for him. I knew I was imprinted, I had been told by the time I was 10 but I didn't understand why I felt so strongly. Why I wouldn't kiss my boyfriend and why every time I was with him I thought of Jacob when he was merely a family friend to me. I cried for hours after I broke up with my boyfriend, I just didn't know what was wrong with me. It felt so weird for me to want Jacob like that." I explained to her.

"But you ended up together anyway." She said.

"Of course we did. But not after pain on both parts. Jacob had to see me with another man and I had to find out about his past girlfriends too." I said, very carefully editing what I was saying.

"You mean Bella" she grinned. My eyes widened, how did she know about that?!

"Sarah" my father added. My eyes narrowed and I made a mental note to talk to Sarah.

"Yes" I said reluctantly.

"Were you angry?" she asked me, turning her head to see my face.

"Very, although I look back on it now and see how childish I was to react like that, I was punishing your father for his past, his past that I wasn't even in. he had no idea I would ever exist, he was just going after something he thought he wanted." I told her. I noticed both Jacob and my mother were very silent during this conversation.

"It's really weird though to think. If Bella had left grandpa, how different this world would be. The Cullen's would have moved on and never gotten so big, the Volturi would still be here. Bella would probably have had more than 2 kids and would be really old by now. Dad too." She said then looking at her grandmother and father.

"I never would have left Edward" Bella said then. "It was always Edward" she added.

"I know I get that but I can't help but imagine otherwise" Lauren smiled.

"You say that because you didn't know what it was like back then." Alice said.

"I suppose we all have our stories" Lauren shrugged. The phone started to ring half way through Laurens sentence. William ran over to the phone but Edward beat him to it.

"Hello… oh no… okay… yeah… see you soon" he said then hung up, I was just out of range to hear the other end, the vampires in the room however had heard it all, they all looked sad.

"What happened why did you say 'oh no'?" William asked walking over to his grandfather.

"They're on their way home everyone is safe, Sophia is fine" he said emphasising 'fine'.

"Did they get Anelie?" Chantelle asked.

"No" Edward said sadly. There wasn't any time for more questions. Matthew came into the room; he sat down on the floor and began playing with his toy cars. A few of Chantelle's siblings followed him in and sat beside him and joined in the game. I smiled at how much Chantelle's siblings had taken to him, all of them; they all loved him dearly and would do anything for him. I was glad the hybrids were on good terms with the Cullen's. It made this fight a little easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Cullen<strong>

I was upstairs, doing some home schooling with Isobel when I felt a dizzy feeling, I felt like I needed to sleep almost.

"One minute Izzy" I told her, after she had asked me a question about math. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands so I wouldn't fall over.

_Holly_. Lidiya's voice filled my head.

_Lidiya?_ I exclaimed. _How are we doing this?_ I asked.

_Its amazing right, listen, I need you to do something, it's extremely important._ She began. I listened carefully_. I know we haven't done this a lot but I need you to connect your subconscious to me, I need to tell you what just happened but It can't enter your surface memory. It's got to go deeper, it will feel like it happened to you but you won't remember it ok? Eddie will be able to access it without anyone being able to read you both. If we can't do this you're going to have to bring Bella in on this._

_Ok_ I said slowly, what was so important that we had to try this? We'd done it in person before, able to connect on such a level but we were thousands of miles apart. This was going to be difficult.

_It shouldn't be, just think about me, and think about your subconscious, you might want to lie down. _

I fell backwards onto the bed I was sitting on with Isobel. I didn't have time to explain anything to her. I did was Lidiya said and concentrated.

It was becoming one person, our minds thought together. The memories transferred and before I knew it I had my eyes open. Isobel was hovering above me, so was my father. I must have scared her and she went to go and get him.

My dad put his hand on my head and frowned at me.

"Isobel said you fainted" he said. I shook my head.

"I'm fine" I told him, I knew what Lidiya wanted me to do but I couldn't do it in front of Izzy, she already knew too much.

"Sorry I scared you Izzy, I just had a rush headache, I needed to lie down" I told her. I dismissed my dad, telling him I was ok and not to worry. Really emphasising on it, trying to give him an underlying message that id talk to him after, we couldn't make it look conspicuous. If I just stopped teaching Izzy they'd know something was up.

After a good half an hour I found my dad in his bedroom, I was right about the underlying message, he understood. I took his hands and sat on his bed. He frowned but followed my lead.

_Close your eyes_. I told him. I'd never done this with my dad before, it wasn't something I'd thought about even trying, but Lidiya said it was possible, maybe it was his mind reading ability, he just had to go deeper, I didn't know.

I relayed the memories to him, the message Lidiya had left me.

His eyes opened, locked with mine and allowed one conscious thought through.

_I think I know who._

* * *

><p><strong>Anonymous<strong>

They had to know by now. They had to know someone was working against them. It had been over a day, the vampires that left would have already seen that someone beat them to it. I watched carefully, waiting for any signs of panic, distrust, curiosity, anger. There were none. I kept my head clear as I played with Matthew. There was one thing I noticed though; all the mind readers were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, have you seen Edward or Carlisle?" Lizzy asked me, I shook my head; she kissed her nephew's head before leaving the room. I continued playing with the child, continuing to bond with him, I already had him on my side; the child was so scared that he willingly did as I said. All I had to do was convince him we were being secret to save them all, he was willing to give up everything to keep his family safe, he did everything I asked, I was on his side. Or so he thought. I was very good with my thoughts but if I ever slipped up, the child would make them forget, Edward had been wiped twice so far, Eddie once, and Esther wasn't watching me enough to catch me. I had to be careful though, I had only caught Edward and Eddie out of luck. I told Matthew to start doing a routine wipe after every time I contacted my masters or thought about them, I had to keep this up as long as possible, the minute the vampires got home id get Matthew to wipe them.

Manipulating a child was a lot easier than I expected. I was chosen by my masters because of my looks, they said id 'fit in'. I looked innocent enough on the outside to slip right into their day to day life, I was also the youngest of the survivors, my masters were a good few hundred years old, I knew the modern world, I was accustomed to it, unlike them. Aro had told us to hide, he could sense that something big was coming, whether he knew it was his death I'll never know but not long after the confrontation when Renesmee was a child Aro set up a backup, he had to send some of us away, so if anything should happen, the Volturi would survive, even if it was only a small guard. He sent us away to spread the word that the Volturi would never die. Pancrazio was only an idea at that point; Aro had seen Renesmee and wanted to enter the hybrid part of our world. Never the less, we spread the word that the Volturi would never be wiped out, should Aro see his end, there would always be someone to replace him. Publicly this was the hybrids that now resided in Volterra, but underground the Volturi rebuilt, I was recruited not long after the battle that ended our master's lives, I was astonished that anyone could even consider doing such a thing to the people that had kept our world safe for so long. We recruited all over the world, we wouldn't be defeated, and we wouldn't let the Cullen's, or any extended family of theirs to take over our world. Whether they liked it or not, we were effective in our policing, only coven to ever have depleted our numbers were the Cullen's but we would take away their most innocent and vulnerable child, that just so happened to be the grandson of our late Master and fashion him into our leader, then have him order the kill on them.

That would be our revenge.


	24. December 2033 2 Days: Eddie

**Well done to Pawprinter and Beth on twitter, Gabby and 'Anonymous' on my blog and Emilly on FanFiction. You all guessed it right. Sorry if I missed anyone out, these are the only ones I saw amongst the other theories.**

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>**nd**** December 2033**

**Eddie Cullen**

I was suddenly extremely grateful that my mind had its own personal shield. I understood the secrecy that Holly had come to me in and the way she told me the information Lidiya had given her, we needed to be extremely careful, the next few hours were crucial in solving this, what we did with this information; specifically what I did could be the deciding factor to our fate, and specifically Matthew's fate. I left Holly and went down stairs, I was trying to act as normal as possible but at the bottom of the stairs I paused, where was I going? What would I normally be doing at this time of the day? My mom walked into the hall just as I paused.

"Eddie?" she asked coming up to me. _What's wrong?_ She asked in her head.

"Nothing" I smiled at her, being as normal as possible.

_You're my son; I know when something is bothering you._ She enforced in her head.

"Im fine mom" I reassured her. She frowned deeper. I'd never get anything past my mom, it's like she was the one with the mind reading ability, not me.

Why couldn't I talk to her though? She had a shield just like me. She was protected. That's if this person even had someone reading minds. We just had to be very nonchalant about it; the infiltrator couldn't think anything was up.

_Ok mom there's something I need to tell you but it's extremely important that we act like normal, no one can know any different. They cannot know we're secretly talking ok?_ I asked.

_Ok, Eddie you're scaring me._ She replied.

"Let's go play the piano" I said out loud with a smile at her. I took her hand and walked towards the music room, luckily no one was there. I took my mother over to the bench and began playing. I urged her to join me.

I relayed everything Holly had told me to my mom. She didn't interrupt me, just kept playing the piano; she was very good, not once did her face show any kind of concern.

It was then my father walked in. His eyes locked with mine as he came over, he was very calm and kept his expression soft as he sat next to me.

_Did you tell him?_ I asked shocked at my mother. She nodded.

"Bella dear" he whispered, as if he was correcting her fingers on the piano but I suddenly felt my mother's shield surround us.

_Aren't they going to know shes used her shield? _I asked my father.

_Not at all, I know who it is. They do not have such an ability. We can discuss freely without her knowing what we're doing. Shes very good at reading people though, it's absolutely imperative we keep a calm and normal attitude whilst we discuss._

_So why are we actually using the shield?_ I asked.

_Precaution. You never know who is around and there are many vampires here, who knows if there are other mind reading abilities, maybe not as defined as ours but I know Olivia for instance, Chantelle's sister, has an ability which allows her to know when people are thinking about danger, or something they shouldn't be. Bella's shield will keep her off guard for a while._

_What about Holly?_ I asked.

_She's not an idiot, shes gone back to teaching Isobel, shes keeping her mind off of this._

_Doesn't this look odd? We need Renesmee._ I said.

_No. we can't tell her anything yet. She thinks of Matthew as her own, it's too close to her. She wouldn't be able to keep her emotions controlled. This doesn't look odd at all. You're thinking too much into it, the infiltrator has no idea what we're doing. Shes playing with Matthew still, has been all day._

_So who is it?_ I asked. _How do you know?_

_Your mother and I have known something was up for a while now, my memories have been erased, certain days have time missing. Your mother is very intuitive when it comes to me, she noticed straight away. Ive only known for a few hours, the Anelie thing was a test, Zio knew something too, I told him before he left, that if he couldn't find Anelie that he needed to say a certain word on the phone before they headed back. He had no idea there was a mole before he left, I just got him to tell me secretly if she was gone. If they had her, he would say 'Anelie is alive'. If they weren't able to revive her he would say 'no luck' and if her grave had been dug up and her body was gone he would say 'we couldn't do it'. Both phrases, if overheard by the mole could be understood as that they couldn't revive her body; they wouldn't know he was secretly keying me in on what was going on. I didn't expect Lidiya to do what she did though with Holly, that was impressive, if I had known that I wouldn't have said a thing to Zio._

_So who is it?_ I asked again, rather impatient. I had my theories but my dad knew for definite.

_Ariella._

I had stopped playing the piano at that point, my head full of the girl that was Chantelle's sister.

_Shes not her sister, at least I don't think she is. She looks like Joshua's child sure, but I think that's why she was chosen. It would have been far too hard for the Volturi to actually get a member of Joshua's family and manipulate them into doing something like this for them. I believe she was found and then told to pretend to be related to them._

_But Chantelle believes shes her sister._ I said, really quite sad for Chantelle.

_Keep playing._ My father urged me; I began playing the piano again. I looked up to see Esme smiling at the door. Renesmee came in soon and walked over to us. My father moved across to let her in. All four of us were playing now, Renesmee having no idea what myself and our parents were talking about.

_Wait…_ I said, you said your memories have been altered. _That you've forgotten some things? Is that what she does? Like Matthew?_ I asked.

_Yes, I assume so. It's the only way ive been forgetting. Only few minutes of certain days, but enough for me to realise something was wrong, or Bella to realise._

_So we have to be really careful, or shes just going to make us forget._

_Yes. We need to wait until Zio and Esther get back, we need to key enough people in so we can restrain her, you, Esther and Bella are going to be the ones to hold her back. I don't know how her ability works, whether its touch or she can do it at a distance. If its touch, you three are the safest with your shields._

_But…_ I said and paused, there was a day, not long ago, maybe 2 days ago. There was a small amount of time that I couldn't remember what I did.

_Just Esther and Bella then. She can get through your shield. It's not like Bella's or Esther's._ My father said, he was theorising the best way around this.

_If she can't make me or Esther forget then we're ok, Esther and I won't let her go free don't worry._ My mom told us.

_So we wait, act completely normal until they get home._ I said.

_Agreed._ My father said. My mom looked up at us and smiled as Esme and those that had come to watch clapped at us. We had finished playing the rendition of Pachelbel's Canon and to everyone else, it looked like my mom was smiling proudly. But to us, we knew it was a smile of agreement.

I managed to find something to do for the rest of the day. I played with my youngest daughter and watched my eldest as she spoke to male vampires. I tried my best not to feel protective. She was only talking to them, and it wasn't just men either. She wasn't looking for a mate. I tried to convince myself, but i knew she had taken to a young vampire named Sean. He was a new recruit to the Irish coven. Only 18 when he was turned 2 years ago.

Holly laughed, yet again at something Sean had said. I rolled my eyes, focusing back on Avia who was just smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes and she laughed in her head.

_She's 18 in 3 days daddy_. She told me.

_I know, don't remind me._ I told her as I moved my piece on our board game.

_You just want her to be happy right?_ She asked me. I frowned at my youngest daughter trying to give me advice. When did she grow up?

_Promise me you'll never go looking for guys._

_Promise._ she smiled at me_. I'll always be your little girl, so will Holly._

_Yeah and here's me thinking Holly was a daddy's girl and you were the mommy's girl_. I sighed. She giggled again.

_Am I your favourite now? _She asked, I knew she was joking, she knew Chloe and I didn't have a favourite daughter.

_Yep. You're getting all the inheritance when I die. Your sister gets nothing_. I joked with her. She smiled at me.

_Someday I'll find my prince but my daddy will always be king_. She told me, I smiled at the quote.

_Where did you hear that?_ I asked.

_I read it somewhere but it always stuck in my head, you know because I like princesses so much, I also really liked it because it's true. You'll always be the King to me and Holly, we'll find our prince charming's eventually but you'll always be a part of us. Forever._ She smiled.

I smiled back, fighting off the emotion swelling up inside me. I leant over to kiss my daughters head.

As I pulled back the door opened. I leapt up from my sitting position and entered the hall. Matthew had beaten me to it. He was hugging his father then sister and even requested Lidiya and Esther to hug him. It had already happened before I could stop it.

"Matthew no!" I roared at him, I grabbed the child before he was handed to Esther. She frowned at me, then read my mind and gasped.

I pulled Matthew away and he frowned up at me, touching my face.

"Don't!" I told him. My mother took him from my grasp.

"Good luck making me forget little boy" she told him. He was touching her face but she obviously knew what he was doing, it wasn't working.

"What's going on?" Zio asked, a frown in his face. Chantelle greeted her husband.

"We couldn't find Anelie's grave" he said sadly.

"Yes we could" Esther corrected him. I sent warning bells to her but it was too late.

"Matthew what are you doing?" my father asked Matthew being held by Bella. He just looked at his hands, not saying a word.

"Why are you angry at him?" Zio asked, positively angry at Edward for even scolded his son.

"He just made you forget something extremely important, and he made Sophia forget too so you can't even get it returned to you" Edward told him.

"Matthew is doing well, he hasn't been making anyone forget anything; what are you talking about?" Zio asked and reached for his son.

"No!" Bella shouted and took a step away from Zio with Matthew.

"Bella, hand me my son. Now." he told her with a long hard stare.

"Aunt Bella. Please" Chantelle agreed with a very shocked frown.

"Im sorry Chantelle, but no, you're only safe when he's in my arms" she said.

"What are you talking about? He's our son. Give him back now!" Zio ordered. Chantelle's hand appeared on Zio's arm to calm him. He looked so much like Aro at that moment, it had the room silent. I turned around to search for Ariella; she had to have witnessed this. I frowned when I couldn't see her.

"Where is Ariella?" I asked out loud.

"She just left" Sophia told me.

"What?!" I asked, my voice rising.

"I just watched her leave." She told me.

"And you didn't try to stop her?!" I roared.

"No why would i?" she asked me. The anger inside me grew. She ran. She knew we knew. I should have let Matthew wipe them. I shouldn't have revealed my anger, I revealed too much. I ran out the door but stopped dead. I couldn't smell her. I frowned.

Where was her scent? I knew it well enough, I knew all the hybrids scents but I couldn't smell hers anywhere anymore. Even back in the house, it wasn't there. It was gone. I couldn't track her.

"Chloe!" Esther said, she took my wife's hand and brought her over to me. "Track Ariella" she told her.

"Why?" Chloe asked.

"Shes running to the Volturi, shes going to tell them everything. We need to catch her before she gets to them. Track her!" I told her, she frowned at my anger. I tried to calm down, I shouldn't be angry at my wife.

"I'll try" she said and closed her eyes. Esther still had her hand, she watched her carefully from her side.

"Come on Clo" she encouraged her. "You can do it"

"Wait who am I tracking?" Chloe asked with a frown then opened her eyes. "I can't remember who im looking for." She said then looking to Esther.

"No!" Esther exclaimed and looked over to Matthew, still being held by mother, he smiled slightly, ever so slightly towards Esther. I looked around the room.

"What are we all doing out here?" My dad asked.

I looked to my mom, she looked at me horrified, I then looked over to Esther, she too.

It wasn't Ariella's ability that had been making my dad and I forget; it was Matthew.

Matthew; had somehow managed to wipe everyone in the room without even touching them.

They couldn't remember Ariella or what had just happened.

_You'll be wise to keep this a secret. Or I'll wipe every thought they have ever had and they won't even be people anymore._ Matthew thought. I frowned at the child.

_Why are you doing this?_ I asked him.

_Im protecting them. Im protecting you all._

_You're brainwashed_. I told him.

_No im not, Ariella was only trying to help. You chased her away. Its ok now. Shes gone, aren't you happy?_ He asked me, hint of sarcasm at the end. He truly believed Ariella was helping.

_No we're not. We needed to punish her, find out what she had told them._

_Too late now. _He told me. I looked over to Esther, who was still standing with Chloe, she looked at her friend sadly, Chloe couldn't track Ariella because in her mind she'd never met her, and she didn't know who she was. Esther was staring into Chloe's eyes as she held both her hands.

"Esther what are you doing?" Chloe laughed awkwardly. "I know we're close friends now but this is kind of creepy" she laughed again.

Esther just stared at her.

"Shes trying to learn your ability" I sighed, I walked over and put my hands on Esther's shoulders. "You're not going to learn it that fast. It's not going to work" I told my best friend. She tried harder.

_Esther it's over! You can't find her; we're not going to get to her in time. Shes gone! We have bigger issues to deal with, like Matthew. I think she's brainwashed him! _I screamed in her head. She broke off her trance with Chloe; she dropped her hands and looked into my eyes.

_What are we going to do?_ She asked me, her face sad and her eyes lacking her usual spark.

_I don't know._ I said sadly.

"Why are you two looking so sad?" Chloe asked with a frown. Completely oblivious to what was happening

"No reason. We're just discussing that we're both so tired. I think im going to get some sleep" I said to my wife.

"You don't sleep anymore" she frowned. "You haven't slept since Avia was born"

"Exactly, I think it's time for a nap don't you?" I asked her and headed up the stairs before she could ask me something else.

I ran through what had just happened in my head.

What the hell were we going to do about Matthew?

The only people that knew the truth were Esther, my mother and me. We wouldn't be able to let enough people know before Matthew wiped them again.

We needed a plan and we needed one fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh…. Teaser posters for the next few chapters on my blog, as well as pictures of Ariella. I always had the same model in my head when I thought of her, I thought I might as well share it with you guys and make some graphics to give you a teaser of what's to come.<strong>


	25. December 2033 1 Day: Sarah

**For my 'little sister' Beth, whose birthday was yesterday, you wanted some Eddie and Nessie sibling interaction like when they were teenagers and some Sarah/Nahuel and you got it, most of the Nahuel/Sarah scenes in this chapter were originally Will, so i just changed it around to move their friendship along like you wished :)**

* * *

><p><strong>23<strong>**rd**** December 2033**

**Sarah Black**

It was the day before everything was supposed to go down. I wondered around, trying to find something to do that wouldn't remind me that we were possibly going to war tomorrow. The adults were in the living room, discussing battle strategies. I honestly felt that if they were as sure of this win as they told us they wouldn't be discussing it in such depth as they have been for the past week.

"They're just making sure" Will told me when I voiced my opinion.

"But they seem awfully scared don't you think?" I asked him.

"No they're being thorough Sarah. There's nothing in this world that will get past Esther, Eddie and Bella alone never mind all of them together, Eddie and Bella are stronger with each other and Esther's just a freaking super vamp" he assured me.

"Yeah I suppose" I sighed in response.

"Moms going to be back soon from the grocery shop, cheer up, you can't let her see you sad" he nudged me and left me in my room alone.

I eventually emerged from my room; I was greeted with a wide smiling Nahuel.

"Hey" he grinned. I couldn't help but smile back, but I quickly looked away so he didn't see it.

"Hey" I replied and descended the stairs, he followed behind me. It was that second that my mom came in with my aunt and Esme with bags and bags of food from the grocery shop.

"Why so sad Ness?" my uncle Eddie asked as he helped bring the shopping in.

"You know the strawberry shampoo I've had since I was born?" she asked, he nodded. "They don't make it anymore, what am I supposed to do now?"

"Get a different shampoo?" he asked.

"It's not that simple" she pouted.

"Ask daddy to buy out the company and order them to start making it again" he said, rather seriously but I knew he was joking.

"What a good idea! Except I won't ask dad, I'll ask grandfather"

"I was joking" Eddie said, his smile dropping and seriously glaring at my mom.

"Im not" she said to him, handed him a bag and walked towards the study. I didn't follow her in but I could hear what was said from the living room where I sat next to Will.

"Is she seriously going to ask Carlisle to buy a company so she can get her stupid shampoo back?" Eddie asked in disbelief.

"It's Nessie." Chloe laughed as if that was an answer.

"Grandpa" I heard my mom say, she strung the word out innocently.

"What do you want Renesmee?" he asked.

"Well they stopped making my strawberry shampoo. I was wondering if you could do anything about it. Like I don't know, buying the company that makes it" she asked, very innocently, she sounded like Lauren when she wanted something.

"Sure Nessie" he agreed.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Sure, ive been looking for a new investment" he told her.

"Thanks grandpa!" she exclaimed as she came out the room, she had a huge grin on her face.

"Can't believe you just did that" Eddie said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"First born power, baby brother" she grinned at him wider.

"You're a spoilt brat" Eddie hissed.

"Hey!" she shouted defensively.

"Eddie…" Chloe warned.

"I can't believe that just happened? Nessie, princess of the Cullen's always getting what she wants, its shampoo for Christ's sake you could have just changed the one you used, and instead you probably just knocked the family funds down by a few million"

"What does it matter when they're infinite almost?" Nessie glared.

"That's beside the point. You have no concept of worth." He argued.

"And you do? You're a Cullen child too, we were brought up on the best and don't deny it." She glared at him.

"Doesn't change the fact you're a brat"

"Oi" I heard my grandpa say as he walked in with Bella; both of them in parent mode. I sat back and smiled, I'd never seen my mom and uncle argue like this, it was like looking into their past. I guess living under the same roof as each other and their parents was taking its toll.

"I am not!" she squealed. Eddie was just standing there with Chloe next to him; she was neither defending Nessie nor agreeing with Eddie.

"You are! You always get what you want; you just bat your eyelashes at Carlisle or Daddy for money and if that fails you go to your husband that literally can't say no to you because of his wolfy need to keep you happy. I don't know how your kids are so well rounded with you as their mother" he told her. The last bit was harsh, I saw tears in my mom's eyes and I leapt up to hug her. So did Bella.

"You out now!" Edward told his son. Eddie's eyes were burning. Eddie looked from my mom to his dad and rolled his eyes as he walked out. Edward followed on his heels, stopping Chloe from following.

"I can't believe he said that" Nessie said, tears silently falling from her eyes. I hugged my mom tighter.

"Your brother is an idiot, and if you ask me he's the one being a brat." Bella told her. "You're an amazing mother and ignore what he said, he's on edge" she told her. I could tell there was something she wasn't saying. Like there was a whole other reason as to why Eddie was on edge than everyone else's reason.

"I understand that but why take it out on me?" she said with a frown. Bella pulled away from us and held Nessie's head in her hands; she wiped away her tears with her thumb.

"Because you're his sister, the person he knows better than anyone. You've had your spats over the years but you've always had unconditional love for each other. You're the one person he can fight with and get away with it." She laughed.

"Am I really spoilt?" she asked her mother. I took a step away to give them space. My mom was hugging me but paying attention to Bella. I sat back down with William; he wound his arm around me and hugged me. I hugged my big brother back. We rarely had fights like that, that's why we were told we were so much like Eddie and Nessie but times like this I wondered why people said that.

"Because when they were kids it was extremely rare. Sure they had them, just like you two have but things like that were never said. Eddies… dealing with a lot, he just exploded on the wrong person" Esther said coming to sit with me.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" I asked. Surely she of all people could calm him down. She was his other sister, just as much as Nessie almost. They were born practically related being what they were and that there were literally only 2 of them in the world.

"I will, when he's been told off by his father" she winked. I smiled back and turned to watch my mom and grandmother again.

"Nessie, I don't think 'spoilt' is the right word, you've always been given what you wanted, your father and I tried to limit the things given to you but with a family this big and being the only child, you were bound to be given a lot of gifts." Bella shrugged. "We taught you value and that's the best we could do. You come from an extremely wealthy family, you were bound to be spoilt but you still grew up to be an amazing, caring, generous woman. Not caring about money isn't the worst flaw to have sweetheart, many people dream of being in your situation" she added. Nessie sighed.

"I do care about money, I give money to charity all the time, if I walk past someone raising money" she said defensively with a pout. It was like she was 5 and her mommy was comforting her.

"I know you do" Bella smiled. I smiled too, the scene was ageless. There was a mother and daughter, seemingly in their early 20s but in reality so much older, with children and grandchildren but this could have taken place before my mother had ever had children, or 100 years from now. It was rare that I got to see Bella be a mother, I only knew her as a grandmother but here she was, being exactly what shes always been since she found out she was pregnant. A mother to her daughter. The pair hugged and Nessie relaxed in her mother's arms. I smiled wider. I loved seeing them together as my mother and I were. I always seemed to forget my mom had a mom too.

"Well that was dramatic" Matthew said, in a very Emmett fashion. He'd spent too much time with his grandfather. I smiled at him. "Are we going to fight like that when we're older?" Matthew asked Sophia, she giggled.

"I don't know do you think im spoilt?" she asked.

"Yes. But then we all are. Uncle Eddie included" he said.

"I agree" she laughed. Few people came back into the room; I hadn't noticed they left during Eddie and Nessie's fight.

"It's really nice outside, let's all go to the beach! You know, just for our last day-" Lauren said to the room.

"Nothing will happen tomorrow" Chantelle snapped, Lauren didn't say anything after that.

"It is, the sun is coming up, looks warm" Sophia agreed with Lauren coming into the room, my brother stood up and walked over to her.

"I agree, let's go. It's like summer outside!" William added. I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"Of course it is" I said.

"Go see for yourself sister." I did as he said and walked out the back and was shocked with the heat I was met with. It wasn't equator hot, not even close. I'd say it was very low 20s, and there was no rain.

"So we get a summer day on Christmas eve eve, that's like getting snow at Easter" My mom said.

"Well it can't hurt, why don't we take all the kids to the beach?" my dad added coming into the room and hugging my mom. My mom shrugged in their embrace. He had clearly heard what was said and was giving her silent comfort.

"They have been stuck in this house for the past month. Let's live a little" Eddie agreed walking back into the room with Edward, he seemed fine now. I smiled at him.

"Mom can I take Matthew?" Sophia asked.

"No" my grandma Bella and Eddie said at the exact same time. I frowned at them, wondering why they were both so adamant he shouldn't go.

"Excuse me?" Chantelle asked with a frown.

"Well I just think it would be best that Matthew stayed where he was most protected." Eddie said.

"Let me protect my son. He deserves some fun. Yes Sophia you can take him. I have some errands to run" Chantelle said. Sophia smiled widely. I watched between my uncle and grandmother and after a while he nodded towards her.

"Right then. Kids get ready. Let's have some fun" Eddie told us. The kids shouted in excitement and we all rushed upstairs, even me. I felt like a child again I used to love going to the beach. That was until I got scared of water.

_I was physically 8 years old. William was 4 and Lauren had just turned 2 and had entered the tantrum phase. She was the definition of terrible twos. My mom used to tell me she had it lucky with William and I, she was not prepared for Lauren. My Uncle Seth and Aunt Emma said they'd baby sit us for the day to give my parents a rest. It was something they often did; they'd take us out a lot before they had their own kids. By this point Emma was pregnant with her first son, Harry, and it was probably one of the last day trips they took us on. They brought us to the beach and William and I were already swimmers, my parents made sure they taught all of us how to swim before we were 4 years old. Of course a 4 year old isn't a strong swimmer but at least William knew how to keep his head above water until someone could come get him. By this point though I was a strong swimmer, I adored the water and my dad nicknamed me the loch ness monster, much to my vampires family amusement, something about the fact he nicknamed my mother Nessie when she was a baby. This particular day at the beach though it was rather choppy, the waves were strong and so Emma told William and I to stay out of the water. Which we did but we took the opportunity to take a dip when Lauren decided to through one of her particular violent temper tantrums. Whilst Emma and Seth were trying to sort out Lauren, William dared me to go into the water, I told him no and that it was wrong to disobey our uncle and aunt but he decided to take on his dare himself. I told him not to but he went in and started swimming, he was fine in the shallow water and so I followed him in. It was a huge mistake because the waves picked up and they took us far from the beach. William was panicking but I managed to get him back to shallower water, I watched him climb onto the sand. I tried to follow him but a particular strong current hit me and I was taken into the ocean. I hit my head on something on the sea bed and don't remember anything until I woke up on the beach with my uncle Seth hovering over me dripping wet._

"_Sarah thank god" he gasped. "Jacob would have actually murdered me" he sighed and pulled me into his chest for a hug. I hugged him back and began to sob. I never expected water to do that to me. I knew the dangers of the ocean but I was too headstrong to believe I couldn't swim out of it. _

Since then I always stayed shallow, never far enough in to swim. I'd put my toes in the water and that was about it.

We all headed to the beach, all the kids, accompanied by my uncle Eddie and aunt Chloe, my dad and Zio. My mom stayed with Chantelle, I think they were going to Lauren's grave, Chantelle's birth mother. Nahuel also tagged along to the beach trip, I had a sneaking suspicion it was because I was coming. I lay on my towel, in my favourite bikini as I soaked up the sun. Not that I'd get a tan but I liked the feel of it on my skin.

I felt water drip onto my stomach, I frowned and opened my eyes to see Nahuel standing above me, dripping wet.

"Come swim" he grinned.

"No" I told him and closed my eyes again.

"Come on Sarah" he told me and reached for my wrist. I yanked it out of his grasp and glared into his eyes.

"No!" I said, my voice shook with fear.

"Sarah-" he began, shock in his voice.

"Leave her alone" William said coming to sit next to me. "She doesn't like the ocean" he told him.

"Why not?" Nahuel asked as he sat on the other side of me. I sighed and sat up between then so I could talk.

I explained everything to Nahuel and he sat there for a while afterwards.

"You know you'll never overcome your fear if you don't face it. I'll come into the water with you, nothing is going to happen." He said to me. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you for the offer but no thanks" I said weakly.

"Sarah, I promise you. I would never let anything hurt you; I want to help you overcome this. Do you still want to be scared of water in 10 or 20 years? What about in the future when you have children and they want to learn to swim, or if they heaven forbid get in a situation where they're drowning, one of your younger siblings maybe, Matthew. You want to be able to save them right?" he asked. I nodded, not looking in his eyes. He stood up and held his hand towards me. I was looking at his hand for a long time.

"Sarah you don't have to" William told me from my side. I was still looking at Nahuel's hand. Did I trust him? He has proven he can be trusted, when we were out hunting. Could I trust him completely with my life?

Every part of me was saying yes.

"I'll come with you" William said as I started standing up. I nodded feverishly; I knew having my big brother there I'd feel a lot safer, it wouldn't be on my shoulders to save him like it was when we were kids.

"I don't want either of you crowding me. Let me do it at my own pace ok?" I asked them both. Nahuel nodded as did William. I took Nahuel's hand and William took my spare and we all began walking to the water. William was a lot bigger than me now, and Nahuel wasn't far off him in height. I'd be safe, that I was sure of. The water lapped at my toes and we walked further into the water, it was calm, with gentle waves. I could do this. I told myself. The water was up to my knees now and I still had hold of Nahuel and William's hands tightly. I took a deep breath and walked further so the water was at my hips. I stood there for a long time. William squeezed my hand and he smiled down at me in support.

"You're doing amazing" he said to me. I smiled at my big brother and took another step into the soft sand.

"Do you think you can start swimming now?" William asked, I shook my head and tightened my grip on both their hands, afraid they'd suddenly let go of me.

"Hey" Nahuel said, he appeared in front of me. He held my hand that was tightly on his in his other one. "Im right here ok? Just loosen your grip a bit" he began.

"Yeah Sarah, any tighter and you're going to start breaking my bones" William laughed. To that I instantly dropped his, I gasped at my sudden reaction. I didn't want to hurt my brother and it was a reflex to just let go.

"See! You're doing great. We're not going anywhere, just 1 more to go" Nahuel coaxed me. I let my free hand dance over the surface of the water. William only half a meter away from me, I could see him there, a rock in the waves. It was like they were moving around him, there was nothing moving him. I looked at my hand that was gripping Nahuel's and slowly loosened my grip.

"Well done!" he exclaimed and I finally let go. I had both my hands free and I rested them on the water. I took in deep breaths and looked out at the horizon; I could see both Nahuel in front of me and William standing at my side. I was safe. Nothing was wrong. I let myself walk further, pausing when William didn't follow.

"Will!" I panicked.

"Im right behind you. Its ok keep going" he told me. I didn't like that I couldn't see him but did as he said and took another step. Nahuel was still tightly at my side. There was a sudden gust of wind over the water. The waves only picking up slightly. I gasped and latched onto Nahuel's arm.

"Hey, its ok" he told me, his strong arm winding around my waist in support. "You're ok see? Just a little wind" he smiled. I laughed a little, I had acted so irrationally. The ocean was so calm and I freaked out like a sea monster was trying to take me to the bottom. I turned around to see Will hadn't even moved, he was a few feet back.

"Thanks for rushing to calm me" I teased him. He just grinned, his very Jacob grin.

"You're doing great little sis. You don't need me."

"No thanks to you." I smiled at him again. He took a step back from me and my eyes widened. "Will" I shouted, he was too far from me.

"You're fine Sarah, look you're swimming. You did it. You're in the water and you're swimming have fun with your friend" he smiled and backed away more. "He won't let anything happen to you, you know that" he said before he turned around and started swimming back to the beach. I then saw how far we'd come out. I gasped and Nahuel's arm appeared at my waist again.

"You ok?" he asked; concern filled his face. I smiled up at him.

"Im great!" I exclaimed, I launched myself further into his arms to hug him. "Thank you!" I added, his arms wound around me and hugged me back. He laughed as I kicked the back of his knees, forcing him to lose his ability to float. I giggled as he pulled me under the water with him. I kicked away from him and began swimming. He chased after me but I was faster than I thought I'd be, I hadn't swam in a while but it was like I had never stopped. I ducked and dived to get away from him. I came up for air and looked around. When I couldn't see him for a second, I began irrationally panicking. His head popped up only a meter away from me and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, I won't ever leave you" he assured me, seeing my panic.

"I know" I smiled, I may be swimming again but I still had the memories coming back to me when I get a sinking feeling I was alone. "Come on lets go further out" I told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I want to go deeper. I feel safe with you. I don't know when I'll get a chance to do this again" I told him. He smiled at me and went to say something but he stopped himself and took my hand before diving under the water and pulling me with him.

I was grateful I wasn't human, holding my breath for long periods of time was easy; it let us explore a lot more than any regular human could. A human wouldn't be this far out either without the appropriate underwater gear and a boat. We were exploring and playing in the water. I felt perfectly safe so long as I could see Nahuel and he wasn't too far from me. I was starting to enjoy the water again and it made me so happy to know I hadn't forgotten anything. We were looking at some of the sea life at the bottom of the ocean when I decided to just pause and watch the fish go by. I saw a rather large fish tail, at first I just thought it was a big fish but I saw something that looked like hair. I waited until it turned around and took a route 45 degrees from the way it was going, towards me and Nahuel. He was currently looking at some sea anemone he'd found. The fish came closer and I realised it wasn't a fish...

_Nahuel!_ I shouted in my head. He shot to my side, his hands on my waist. _Im ok im ok! Look! _I told him, I pointed to the 'fish'_. Is that what I think it is?!_ I asked him. It was part fish, part girl. Her very long blonde hair followed behind her, she paused in her swimming to look at Nahuel and I just bobbing in the water watching her. I only saw a glimpse of her face before she started swimming away.

_We have to go after her!_ I told Nahuel, he shook his head in the water, clearly telling me no_. Fine I'll go_. I told him and started swimming. He shook his head again and pulled me to the surface.

"Stay here!" he ordered me. "I can last longer underwater" he explained and dived down. I treaded water at the surface and waited for him to come back, although I didn't know what I expected. Him to come back with her tail in one hand, her hair in the other? I looked back at the main land to see we were very far out, I could only see the mountains of Olympia. I told myself to take a deep breath and that Nahuel wasn't far. I was perfectly safe, the waves were a bit choppier out here but it was all ok. I could swim and I would swim with the waves. I would be fine. Nahuel would be back soon.

I waited for what felt like a life time and there was still no Nahuel. I was taking very quick breaths by now. It wasn't long before the wind picked up and my heart began racing. Please don't make the waves stronger, please stay calm. Please stay calm. I wasn't just talking to the waves at that point. I was talking to myself. Everyone knows though, with strong winds come strong waves. The water became rocky and I was trying even harder to stay above the waves. I quickly entered panic mode, flashes of my childhood coming back to me.

_Nahuel!_ I screamed out in my head. I started crying as I tried to desperately keep my head above the water. Things were moving against my legs too, I suddenly had visions of that sea monster I was thinking about earlier coming to grab me. I felt something very big swipe my legs and I let out a high pitched scream. Something grabbed my waist and I screamed even louder.

"Hey it's me, it's me" Nahuel said as soon as his head came up. I launch myself towards him and wrapped my legs securely around his waist in a hug. I cried harder as I hugged him. His arms wrapped around me like a blanket; securing me to his chest. I had been _so_ scared. Scared doesn't even cover the fear I had just felt. I latched onto him as the only peace of familiarity and safety I had right now.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have left you. Im sorry" he was telling me. He didn't loosen his grip once as I dug my head into his shoulder and neck. I could feel his cheek on my head and then his lips as he kissed my hair and temple. "You're ok" he told me.

_Get me back_. I cried into his head.

"Hold onto me" he told me and I did as he said. I felt him move and it seemed to take forever before the waves died down. His arms appeared back around me and I was now vertical. He was standing now as he walked out of the water. He carried me to the sand and sat me on the wet ground that was far enough from the waves for them not to touch us. His hands left my body and I slouched down, breathing as deeply as I could. His hands appeared on my face.

"Look at me" he said softly. "Sarah" he said my name with such kindness and dare I say love? It had me looking straight into his eyes.

"Thank you" I said, completely overwhelmed with relief and gratitude towards him. His face was an inch from mine; my eyes fell to his lips that were so close to my own. I wanted to kiss him. That's all I could think about; his lips being so close to mine and how much I wanted to feel them on my own. I leant forward and closed my eyes, but before I felt the contact I heard my name. I ignored it, closing the gap.

"Sarah!" Will was shouting, he lifted me from the ground and pulled me into a hug. He had come from behind me, he didn't see that Nahuel and I were about to kiss, all he saw was my back and that I was facing Nahuel. I returned my brothers hug and looked under his arm to Nahuel still on the ground, looking up at me rather stunned, I don't think he was expected our romantic moment to be interrupted either. He looked rather saddened that we didn't complete it. I just closed my eyes and hugged my brother tighter.

"Are you ok?" he asked, "you look petrified" he told me and pulled me away.

"Im fine I promise. Nahuel saved me. Im fine" I repeated. He watched my face as I said it. He finally let out a breath and kissed my forehead. It was then that every other member of my family seemed to be surrounding me.

"Im fine" I kept telling them. My dad more than anyone else.

"Thank you" My dad said to Nahuel.

"Of course, no need to thank me" he said as Eddie put his hand on his shoulder in thanks as well.

"Seriously im fine, it was just my irrational fear taking over me" I told my father who was watching me with careful eyes.

"Being scared of the ocean isn't irrational Sarah. It's a very rational fear to have, it can be dangerous, even for a hybrid" he told me sternly.

"Well I was beginning to overcome it. I was swimming and everything, it's just when I was alone that I got overwhelmed" I explained.

"Why were you alone?" Will asked then, looking to Nahuel accusingly.

"It wasn't his fault!" I quickly defended him. "We saw something, a sea creature, a mermaid, maybe. He went to follow it" I said, staggering my words when I realised how ridiculous it sounded.

"A mermaid Sarah? Really?" my brother asked me in disbelief.

"Did you really see a mermaid Sarah?" my youngest sister asked; her eyes wild with excitement.

"I don't know Izzy, I thought I did yeah." I said, not really wanting to encourage her.

"That's so exciting!" she exclaimed.

"We don't know if she did Isobel. Don't believe it until you see it yourself" Eddie told her.

"Don't tell her that, she'll go looking for them" Lauren said wrapping her arms over Izzy's little shoulders.

"There's no such thing Izzy, don't believe a word Sarah says" she told her. Izzy looked up at her sister with sad eyes.

"But there are vampires and werewolves and magic and witches and demons why can't there be mermaids?" she asked innocently.

"She's got a point" Zio shrugged.

"Well let's just forget about it for now ok? We have more things to worry about than the possibility that yet another mythical creature may be real and not mythical at all" Holly chimed in.

"Agreed" Sophia added.

"Stay out of the water" my father ordered me. "and if you're in charge of keeping an eye on one of my kids don't leave them by themselves in a vulnerable situation" my father added glaring at Nahuel, he opened his mouth to speak but Jacob had already started walking off.

"Ignore him. It wasn't your fault" I told Nahuel. He frowned.

"I didn't mean to disappoint your father" he told me.

"Don't worry mate, he still approves of you and Sarah, you've saved her enough times to prove your love for her" Eddie said with a slap on Nahuel's shoulder and he turned to walk away too.

"Im not in love with-" Nahuel began but there was no point, Eddie wasn't listening. I didn't look up at him; this was not a conversation I was ready to have. We'd known each other barely over a week, I wasn't hurt by the fact he wasn't in love with me. I wasn't exactly in love with him either, in fact I didn't like him at all when I first met him. Now I didn't know how I felt, attracted to him? Certainly. Ready to give up everything to be with him? Not so much although there was definitely something between us that made me want to be with him more than I probably should.

"Sarah come and look at the castle we built" Izzy said, taking my hand and dragging me over to the sand further back on the beach. She brought me over to an extravagant and quite frankly beautiful creation in the sand. It wasn't just a bucket that had been tipped over like what most kids would call a sand castle. This was a castle with a court, a bridge over a mote, a working gate made of sticks and turrets to scale with the rest of the 'building'.

"Wow" I laughed. "Who helped you?" I asked.

"Lauren, Sophia, Matthew, Avia, Uncle Zio and Eddie and Daddy. William watched" she giggled.

"I was supervising" he said crossing his arms over his chest in defiance. I laughed.

"Well it's amazing. Have you taken a picture by it?" I asked.

"No" she said.

"Well then, all stand by it and I'll take a picture of you." I said and ran over to my bag to get my camera. I came back to see Will with Izzy on his shoulders.

"I meant those that made it" I giggled at Will.

"I told you I was the supervisor. They couldn't have done it without me. Little Matthew might have fallen in the mote" he grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Very well, say cheese" I smiled at everyone as I took the picture.

The day at the beach was a great idea, apart from my little scare, everyone had fun and it was a day well spent, especially since it was our last normal day until after tomorrow. Matthew was practically asleep on the walk back. Both he and Izzy were curled up on their father's chests. Zio held Matthew over his shoulder and Jacob was holding Izzy like she was a baby. We all made it back to the main house in time for Esme to serve us some dinner.

"Where did you go today?" I asked my mom.

"Chantelle and I had some sister time" she told me as I helped her with the dishes. Sophia was here too, I wondered if my mom was editing for her sake or if she really didn't want to tell me anything. "We went to Lauren's grave" she added then after a while.

"Was Chantelle sad?" I asked.

"No. She hasn't been sad about her birth mother in a long time; I think she just wanted to talk to her. Chantelle believes that Lauren watches over us, that she protects us as an angel. I don't really know what to believe, but I let her believe it. It's far more pleasant than the alternative." She explained.

"My mom said that Lauren came to her once in a dream" Sophia joined in the conversation.

"Yes, apparently so and it was since then that she believed in angels and that Lauren was our guardian angel. She said that Lauren watched over her and me."

"That's a really nice thing to know" I smiled at my mom. She shrugged.

"Bad things still happen, whether you have an angel watching over you or not. Bad things still happened to me and Chantelle when we were growing up, bad things are happening now" she told us.

"I don't think that's Laurens fault though, im sure she's trying" I told my mom.

"Since when do you believe in angels?" she asked. I shrugged; no one had told her about what I thought I saw today.

"I don't know what to believe in anymore, we don't know everything" I said as I continued putting the dishes away.

"Very true" my mom admitted. We fell into silence after that and when we were finished, headed into the living room where Matthew and Izzy were laughing infectiously.

"I hate to stop the beautiful sound of your laughter Isobel but it's time for bed sweetheart" Nessie said. She was on her back, lying next to Matthew and Emmett was hovering over them tickling them. He paused and Isobel twisted to see us standing at the door. She pouted.

"Momma" she moaned.

"Sorry baby." Nessie said and held her arms out for Izzy to go into.

"I think the same goes for Matthew too" Chantelle agreed, sitting up from the couch where she had been in Zio's arms.

"I don't want to sleep" he said, I saw his eyes start to water as if he was about to cry. "I don't want tomorrow to come" he cried.

"Oh sweetheart" Chantelle took hold of her son and picked him up. She held him as he started to cry. He clung onto her with so much strength, it was clear he truly believed he'd be taken from his mother tomorrow.

"Don't be scared of tomorrow. It will be just like any other day; we just need to talk to them that's all. Things will be ok" Chantelle tried to comfort him. He pulled back and nodded towards her, his tears were stopping but his eyes were wide and alert. Everyone in the room was silent; most of them wore sad expressions on their face, or none at all. I could see Esther and Eddie looking at each other, it was clear they were having a silent conversation.

My mother and Chantelle took the youngest two to bed. After seeing Matthew so scared there wasn't much I wanted to do except go to sleep as well. There was nothing to be done tonight except wait. About an hour later, I announced I was going to head upstairs.

"I'll walk you to your room" Nahuel said to me softly. I smiled at him, shocked that he said anything as I left the living room. Ever since our almost kiss we've barely said a word to each other. We reached my room, having said nothing on the way.

"Goodnight Nahuel. Thank you again for today." I smiled at him.

"Que sueñes con los angelitos" he said to me. I smiled at his Spanish, I loved it when I heard him speak Spanish. I recognised the words, all he said was goodnight; it was just a popular Spanish term, like 'sweet dreams'.

I turned towards the door but his hand appeared on my wrist. He jerked me round and tugged me towards him, his other hand that wasn't on my wrist appeared on my face and he pulled me into a kiss. As soon as his lips met mine, my eyes closed and my hands found their way around his neck. His hand on my wrist was now at the back of my waist and my body was flush with his as we kissed. It was a sweet kiss, plenty of passion but still gentle and careful. It wasn't long before he pulled away from me. It took me a few seconds to stop my head from spinning and I took a step back. I smiled widely at him.

"Night" I almost laughed, he grinned back and I knew he was watching me as I walked into the bed room and closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I will make sure next chapter has some of Eddie or Esther in to explain what happened in regards to the Matthew issue. Sorry this was so long, the next chapter may be longer, I haven't finished writing it yet, I'm not too sure where I should leave it yet, it's not just going to be a simple talk andor battle, it's about to get complicated and shocking on some parts too, I can see the reviews already haha. I'll try and get it up soon, but I want to make sure its exactly how I want it to be before I publish it :) Thanks for reading!**


	26. Christmas Eve: Eddie & William

**I feel like I've missed something major, no doubt the first few readers will point something out I've missed but here it goes. **I have a feeling I've left a loophole open that I didn't mean to. Ah well, I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.****

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** December 2033**

**Eddie Cullen**

Christmas Eve eve was a complete waste of a day, I hadn't had barely any chance to speak to Esther or my mother about what we were going to do, I was thinking about it all day, I had been watching Matthew closely at the beach, he seemed so happy and loved being with his cousins, I just didn't understand him. I was seriously worried about what was going to happen on Christmas Eve. I prayed he was smart enough not to do anything stupid. He seemed genuinely serious when he said he was protecting us. He must know something we didn't because I just couldn't understand why he thought our powers weren't enough that he had to intervene. I was on edge all day, snapping at the tiniest of things, id made my youngest daughter cry for being angry at her when it wasn't her fault. I had had a huge argument with my own sister and called her a spoilt brat over a bottle of shampoo and I had snapped at my wife a few times too but I think Chloe put it down to the stress of Christmas eve coming up.

It was now late the night before the battle, not many people were sleeping, Holly was still up talking to one of the vampires that were here. They looked awfully cosy for friends. Only two days ago she was into the Sean guy, now it was this one, Sean didn't even seem to be bothered. I glared at them, his hand reached towards her and he pulled her closer to him. I jerked up from my seat and walked over to them.

"Get your hands off of my daughter" I glared at the vampire, his name was 'Phoenix' what kind of a name is that anyway? He looked at me shocked, Holly was even more horrified.

"Dad" she glared back.

"You were really going to kiss her right in front of me? At least have some respect towards her father" I told him.

"Actually I wasn't going to kiss her sir" he said, his hands falling from Holly's waist.

"Then what were you doing?" I asked. Holly was still glaring at me.

"My ability, it's to see the very near future, you know a few seconds before it happens? I can't see further than a minute ahead, I saw that the chair she was sitting on was about to snap if she stayed on it, I pulled her towards me so she wouldn't fall" he said innocently, I saw the vision in his head, and I looked down to the wooden chair to see that he was right that the legs on the chair were weak enough that they were about to collapse any second.

Huh.

Still seemed like a lame excuse. I saw the way Holly looked at him. I had been too busy listening to my daughters thoughts to listen to his when he saw the vision.

"Fair enough. I still don't approve of this though" I said pointing between them.

"Im 18 in just over 24 hours. You don't have to approve of it for very long" Holly glared at me, she took Phoenix's hand and walked out the room.

"Eddie, what's wrong with you?" Chloe asked coming up behind me. I turned to look at her but didn't reply.

"We need to throw out this chair" I mumbled to everyone in the room, embarrassed I had witnesses to my little outbreak and started walking out the house.

"I got it" I heard Chloe say before she ran after me, she was obviously telling someone to stay behind, my mother maybe, or my dad. It wouldn't have been Nessie, she was still angry with me from this morning.

"Eddie!" she shouted. I ignored her, I just needed air, I needed time to think about how the hell I was going to save my entire family tomorrow. If Matthew thought he had to protect us, he knew something about the Volturi we didn't, maybe it was an ability one of them had. Something he knew we wouldn't stand a chance against.

"Eddie!" she said again and when I ignored her again she decided to scream my name. "Edward!" I sighed at my full name; Chloe used 'Edward' a lot more than she used to, since she was friendly with Esther, I accepted it from my mother and Esther but Chloe only used it when I had done something wrong in her eyes. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked me, appearing in front of me when I stopped running. I didn't say anything to her, I stared at her blankly. I then broke down; I collapsed onto my knees and put my head in my hands.

"Eddie" she said softly, her hands appeared on mine and pulled them away.

I wanted so much to tell her everything. I needed to talk to someone, this needed to be fixed.

"It's ok Chloe" I heard a familiar voice, Esther appeared at my side and placed her hand on my shoulder, she knelt down by me.

"I don't know what's gotten into him" Chloe said.

"I do" Esther said sadly. "Can you leave us alone for a minute please?" she asked Chloe, her voice sounding hopeful. Chloe raised her eyebrows.

"No I can't. I want to know, I have a right to know. Im his wife" she said, a little bit of the old Chloe coming out in the last word. Her and Esther were as close as she was with Nessie, they had grown closer over the years, even calling each other best friends but there was just a hint of the Chloe that hated Esther when she was 17 and thought Esther was going to take me away from her.

"Chloe, please. I need to talk to Esther alone" I said, I didn't want to hurt her; I knew this would but I had to say it. Her eyes flickered to me.

"No, stay, its ok." Esther said then. I turned to look at her and shook my head.

_We can't tell her._ I told her.

_Why not? She can keep a secret. As far as im aware, Matthew can't read minds, he can just read people. He's very good at noticing change and people's attitudes, something he learnt from Ariella I think. _

"Stop talking in your heads! Tell me what's going on." She said to us. I sighed and turned to my wife.

"Let's go somewhere that is a bit drier" I announced and stood up. The rain had started to fall. The day had been beautiful, a summer day in the middle of winter. I knew it was too good to be true. We'd probably have a thunderstorm tonight. How fitting.

I took my wife's hand and Esther's hand in my other and we walked back to the house Chloe and I lived in. We hadn't been here in weeks; we were staying at the Cullen Mansion so there was no need to be here. We opened the front door and turned on the lights, the place was eerily quiet without my daughters here. I led my wife and best friend into the living room where we all sat down on the couch.

"Ok…" I sighed and turned to Chloe. I told her everything, everything I knew she'd forgotten and what Matthew had told us, she was shocked and she sat there with her hand over her mouth as she thought through everything I had said.

"Esther and I haven't been able to speak all day. Matthew has been very good at keeping us apart in one way or another. If it wasn't for Chantelle demanding that he get some sleep… we wouldn't be here now" I told her.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking… why don't we persuade him to make the Volturi forget? That's what he did to us right? He can make them forget about him" I said to them both. Esther shook her head.

"Not that simple." She said sadly. "I thought about that too, straight after he did it. I managed to talk to him today, when he was trying to keep me away from Bella. I got an interesting piece of information out of him. I don't think he meant to give it away."

She relayed the memory in my head.

"_Matthew can I ask you a question and you promise not to get angry like you did yesterday?" Esther asked in the memory. She was at the house doing a painting next to Matthew who was doing his own; this was just before we left for the beach._

"_Sure" he said innocently._

"_Why didn't you tell us your ability had grown in power?"_

"_It hasn't" he said, without looking up at her._

"_Don't lie to me; I saw what you did to everyone when Ariella ran. You made them all forget, and then you threatened us not to talk about it. Im just trying to understand why you did it" _

"_Im doing it because I have to" _

"_No you don't. We're here to protect you and you're making that harder than it should be."_

"_Don't you see? Im protecting _you_. I don't want anything to happen to my family. To you, to Eddie or Bella. I love you all that's why im doing this" he said._

"_Doing what Matthew? Making them forget?" Esther said, she had stopped doing her painting and was watching Matthew. He finally stopped too and looked up at her._

"_That was a one-time thing; I'd never done something on that scale before. I can't do that again" he said to her._

"_What do you mean? Isn't it what you're going to do tomorrow? Make the Volturi forget about you?" _

"_What gave you that idea? No im not going to make the Volturi forget about me" he said and turned back to his painting._

"_Why not? All this would be over" _

"_Because I can't. I can't do that" he said._

"_Matthew what do you mean you can't? I saw you do it" Esther, who was also reading his mind as she spoke to him saw nothing. He was very very good at controlling his thoughts. Something most of the Cullen's took years to master._

_Something Esther knew Aro was very good at. Making things seem like they weren't._

"_I can't do it on my own. I can't make the Volturi forget and that's final!" he told her with a glare. He stood up, put his paint brush on the table and walked out of the room. Esther looked down at the painting to see a beautiful castle; it looked Italian in nature she then saw the string of people standing in front of the castle, all in black except one in the centre. It was a man in red robes and he was holding the hand of a blonde woman to his right._

"he was adamant that he couldn't repeat what he did" Esther said then, bringing me back to the present, it was clear on the look on Chloe's face she had shown her too.

"'I can't do it on my own'" Chloe said quoting Matthew. "Maybe Ariella was what helped him make us forget. Maybe she helped him somehow? That's possible right?" she asked.

"Sure, someone that can boost abilities, it's been known to exist. The abilities are only boosted when that person is around, Matthew might not be able to make more than one person forget now but if he comes in contact with Ariella again he'll be able to make more forget" Esther told her.

"So tomorrow when Ariella is standing with the Volturi we could just get Matthew to use his ability?" Chloe asked.

"I don't think it's that easy" I said, if it was im sure Matthew would have told Esther that's what he was doing, there was something that bothered me about his conversation with Esther, I had watched him all day, he truly was happy with the people he was with and when he spoke to Esther he seemed genuine when he said he loved his family. So what the hell was going on with him?

"There's something that really concerns me though" Chloe said then. I looked up at her, I was deep in thought; I hadn't heard what her and Esther were talking about.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The picture he drew. Where is it now?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I went back to get it earlier and it was gone." Esther said.

"Why what's wrong with the picture?" i asked my wife.

"The man in red." She said. "He was holding the blonde girls hand. They looked awfully like Chantelle and Zio" Chloe said.

"I disagree" Esther said then with a gasp. Chloe looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"I think they were meant to be Ariella and Matthew."

"So what do we do?" Chloe asked.

"We talk to him again." I said and stood up.

"We can try" Esther said.

"Just me and Esther, if he knows you know he'll make you forget." I said to Chloe, she nodded reluctantly. I took her hand and we walked out of our house.

"I can't wait to come home again" she sighed as I locked the door. I wrapped my arm around her, tucking her into my side in a hug.

"Soon" I told her and we headed back to the house.

I watched the clock painfully. The vampires were doing one last big hunting trip and I decided to go with them to waste the time away until Matthew woke up.

When we arrived back, early Christmas eve I entered the living room to see Matthew lying across Sophia's lap, she was hugging her little brother to her chest and talking to him, he was smiling up at her with adoration. I smiled at the scene, you could tell how much Sophia loved her baby brother and he loved her.

He was laughing and she smiled back at him, the scene so perfect you wouldn't think there was a sword above their heads.

"It was the best thing I ever did, give Sophia a baby brother" Chantelle said to me at my side. I took her hand in mine, something so simple and familiar to us both. She was my sister and I was her brother.

"There's nothing in this world he loves more" I said, seeing it in Matthew's head. There was a flicker of sadness in his mind as he spent time with his sister. I frowned and his head whipped round, his eyes falling on mine.

"Matthew" I said slowly; indicating for him to leave the room. He shook his head and hugged his sister tighter. She just laughed and hugged him back, kissing his head and holding him closer.

_Im not moving._ He told me.

_We need to talk._

_Nu uh_. He said childishly. There was no chance id get him away from Sophia or his parents today, nor would he speak to me in his head. He had such a demanding personality.

_Just see what happens Uncle Eddie. Everything will be ok I promise. _He told me.

I wanted to believe him, I really did but I had a nagging feeling in my gut that things were about to go terribly wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>William Black<strong>

"The packs need to phase" my dad ordered. It had started; we were all heading towards the clearing that Lizzy had seen in her dream. I had hold of Sophia's hand, who had hold of Matthew who had hold of Chantelle's and she had Zio's. We were walking behind most of the vampires that had come to fight with us. Zac was standing with Nessie, Chloe, Eddie and Lidiya to our right in that order; my siblings and cousins directly behind them; Bella and Edward with Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie behind them. A shield in front and a shield behind. The children were the most protected here. It was what was discussed beforehand, we couldn't leave Isobel or the other children behind, it would leave them too vulnerable, so they could only come with us. Esther was on Matthew duty though. She was following directly behind him, ready to shield him at any moment should we need it. My dad was in the back with all the wolves in human form. But we all knew we had to be in wolf form for this, we couldn't risk having to phase on the fly.

"Fall back" my dad ordered the pack. I reluctantly dropped Sophia's hand; she looked at me longingly as I started walking backwards to my pack. We all phased and my dad started listing formations and strategies. I barely paid attention, I knew I was meant to be doing it too, as the second alpha but I left it to my dad to do. I was far too worried about my imprint, and my dad saw that.

We fell into formation as my father instructed; he and I at the front; our betas; Leah and Kayleigh on our lefts.

We arrived in the clearing and we all stood in position as we waited.

The second the black robes entered the clearing I saw Sophia tighten her hand on Matthews.

I counted quickly. There were only eight of them. We vastly outnumbered them.

"Well well" the one that seemed to be the leader said. He stepped forward. "May I introduce myself; I am Lucien, the leader of the Volturi. Well... temporary leader" he smiled.

"My name is Carlisle." Carlisle said stepping forward. "I hoped we could resolve this in a friendly manner" he said. Lucien narrowed his eyes.

"Im afraid im not here to talk. Im here for the boy" he said.

"You're not having him" Carlisle replied. "My coven is vastly more powerful than you even know. You know you don't stand a chance right?" he asked. Lucien smirked.

"Ezra" he called. A vampire stepped out from the robes, his was very dark black but not as dark as the hybrid blonde that stood next to Lucien. Lucien had a dark red robe on. Ezra scanned us quickly, his eyes fell on Esther.

"Katherine Josephson" his voice caressed the name. I frowned at the name he spoke. Esther sighed.

"Ezra" she answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Who the hell is Katherine?" Eddie asked his friend.

"It's me, im 3500 years old, I didn't always use the name Esther" she told him as if this was obvious. His frown deepened.

"What's your real name?" he accused her.

"Esther"

"Is it?"

"Yes Edward, it is. Katherine is a name I went by 200 years ago. Im known by many names, Katherine, Grace, Emerald, Leah and Esther."

"And Josephson?"

"That's my surname" she told him.

"I never knew you had a surname" he said, his voice sad, as if the woman he thought was his best friend turned out to be a completely different person.

"Now is not the time." She told him, her eyes never leaving the vampire guard member. It seemed like he wanted to go to her but he was stopping himself.

"Ezra" Lucien said again, impatiently. Ezra looked to his leader and then back at Esther suddenly sad.

"No don't! Ezra no!" Esther screamed, I saw her run towards him.

"Im sorry my love" he said and she froze on the spot. It was then I realised I couldn't move either. Everyone was looking around, it's like we had movement of our head but no other part of our body. Everyone looked extremely concerned.

_This isn't good._ I heard my dad's voice in my head.

Ezra walked towards Esther who was frozen on the front line. He took her face in his hands.

"Im so sorry." He told her with a caress on her cheek. I saw Eddie frown at them.

_Are they together? _I asked in my head.

_I don't think so._ My dad answered. _Not anymore. I don't know who he is, but it won't surprise me, the way they're looking at each other if they were together at one point._

_But Esther was in hiding for 2000 years right?_ I asked.

_Doesn't mean she was alone for that amount of time. People she trusted would have come and gone. She isn't a 3000 year old virgin._ My dad said, laughing at the end.

_I hadn't even thought about it to be honest_. It was hard for me to believe that Esther may have been in love at some point.

"Matthew what are you doing?" Eddie's voice interrupted my conversation with my dad. His voice shook.

"Im doing what needs to be done" Matthew answered him, he pried his hands from Chantelle and Sophia and he began walking towards Lucien, he wasn't affected by Ezra's ability the way the rest of us were.

"Matthew no!" Zio said to his son and then turned to Ezra "Let us go!" Zio roared. That moment he sounded so much like Aro it was scary.

"Not a chance" the Volturi leader answered him as Matthew walked closer to the Volturi guard.

It was then that he too froze on the spot. He looked around confused.

"What's happening? Come to me now child!" Lucien ordered.

"I can't." He shouted back. I looked over to Esther to see her grinning.

"You don't think I'd spend fifty years with you and not learn your ability to do you?" Esther said turning to Ezra. He frowned.

"You didn't tell me they had someone that could learn abilities!" Lucien glared at the hybrid girl at his side.

"I didn't think she knew Ezra's!" the girl defended herself. Lucien growled.

"I'll deal with you later!"

"If you survive this" Esther chimed in. Suddenly the blonde hybrid was on the floor, screaming. "You all remember Jane right? Funny thing is, Ive met many Volturi guard over the years, but they never remembered me of course. After meeting Elijah, before he joined the guard I took his ability to make people forget. It took me only a day to learn it. I made Elijah forget he ever met me because I knew he was on his way to meet with Aro. Since then ive met with Volturi guard members, that's how I was so well informed on Volturi business, I needed to know where Aro was. After I met with people, I'd copy their ability and I'd make them forget." She explained.

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Eddie exclaimed.

"Because it didn't seem relevant. The ability I have doesn't work like Matthew's, he can make you forget people ever existed, what I do is on a time scale. I can make you forget the last hour, sure, but not specific to a person."

"So what? You're going to make us forget this?"

"There would be no point in that. I was just informing you of how I can do this." She said, this time focussing on someone else in the guard and they fell to their knees in pain. The blonde hybrid she was burning beforehand stood up.

"Jane's was another ability I learnt quickly, ive never used it on another person until now though" she said stopping the torture on the guard member.

"So you're affectively the old guard in one person?" Lucien asked, he was mesmerised.

"Pretty much. I never met the three leaders though, nor have I ever been able to successfully learn a tracking ability" she said.

"Interesting" Lucien smiled. I could see Esther immediately regretted what she had said.

"Courtney" he said then. A girl stepped forward.

"Esther stop her!" Carlisle called out before the girl had time to do anything. She didn't take another step forward she just stood there. Clearly frozen by Esther's ability.

"It's ok, I don't need to move. Look at me child" she said turning to look at Matthew. He did as she asked. "Do not look away from my eyes" she told him.

"What's she doing?" Chantelle asked. Matthew began to move. It was an ability similar to Sophia's, she was reversing what Esther had done to him.

"No!" Chantelle cried trying to reach for her son. Matthew was now walking to the guard.

"Stop him!" Zio demanded Esther.

"I.. I can't" she stammered. She was watching Matthew, a deep frown on her face as she concentrated.

"Do something!" Sophia cried. I ached to stand with Sophia, I could see her panic, and her realisation as to what was happening and I wanted to hug her. Or at least try my best to bring Matthew back into her arms.

Esther suddenly screamed and she fell to the ground.

"What's happening to her?!" Chloe shouted, clearly concerned.

"You pissed me off" Lucien growled. He snatched Matthew's wrist and pushed him towards the blonde.

"Esther!" Lidiya screamed, I saw the concern as Esther fell to the floor, no more screaming, no words. She just lay there, not moving.

"Ah you're the death child yes? Life's twin" Lucien said turning to smile at Lidiya. "You would be a wonderful asset. You and her" he said pointing at Esther on the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Lidiya asked.

"It's a real shame you didn't have your little twin sister right now isn't it?" he grinned, his smile menacing. I growled. I wanted to rip his head off.

"We need to go before she wakes up. She might have something else that can stop us" Matthew said, looking up at the blonde by his side.

"Matthew" Chantelle was crying. "No, baby please come back" she sobbed. Matthew turned and looked back at his mother.

"Im sorry momma. I love you" he said, before now his face had been blank of emotion but seeing his mother a small tear fell from his eye as he held his hand out to the blonde. She took it, her face determined and a small smile on her lips. I felt like I knew her but I couldn't place it.

"We are done here" Lucien declared.

"I love you all" Matthew said as the Volturi began backing up. The girl holding his hand tugged him lightly to follow.

"They'll forget as soon as I leave the clearing" he said looking up at her. She nodded in satisfaction.

"You can't make me or Esther forget, or my mom" Eddie said proudly.

"I can, I couldn't last time because I was weak, I need Ariella holding my hand to make you three forget, but it's possible. Ive done it before on you" Matthew said to Eddie.

"What are you making us forget?" Zio asked.

"Me" Matthew said, another tear falling from his eyes.

"We could never forget you Matthew"

"You will. Ariella has the ability to magnify others. Ive just wiped all your memories, adjusted them so I never existed. The Volturi have already been through our house, clearing my bedroom, removing any trace I ever existed, photos, my scent, everything. You'll live happily and I'll lead the Volturi like I should as Aro's grandson. Ill protect you. Always" Matthew told his father.

"_We're_ supposed to protect _you_ Matthew, not the other way around. Aro was never your grandfather any more than he was my father. He was an evil, vindictive, old man who didn't care about anything other than power. Don't turn out like him, you're a Cullen. Just like me. Not Volturi." Zio pleaded with his son.

"I am Volturi. Just as you are, father and your father was before you. You cannot deny that. We always will be destined to lead. And that's what I'll be, I'll be the leader of the Volturi, because you won't be" he told him.

"Matthew please" Chantelle added. "Sweetheart you're only a baby"

"With the power to make people forget." He told his mother.

"A mother would never forget her son. I will not forget you" she said strongly.

"Im sorry" he said again as he turned to walk away.

"No! Matthew!" Sophia screamed. I watched her as she reversed the ability put on her; she broke free and began running to Matthew. Matthew blinked at his sister in surprise. The leader, Lucien pointed at her and as she reached him he held out his hand at her stomach. It was all in slow motion as he pushed her, her body flying backwards and converging with a tree. Lucien left the clearing with everyone else. We were all still frozen in the spot, I ached and pained to go and see if Sophia was ok, I was whimpering on the spot, I needed to check on her. She wasn't moving.

"Katherine come with us" Ezra pleaded Esther.

"No" she answered, she was awake now, her eyes burning, she was trying to move but was frozen on the spot, she looked too weak to stand up. The way a human would if they were injured badly.

"Don't be angry" he begged her.

"I will never forgive you for this, not for what you're doing to that child"

"He is where he belongs now. You of all people should see that."

"He belongs with his family. This family. _My_ family." She told him. He shook his head in sadness and without another word; he turned from her and exited the clearing.

The last two were Ariella and Matthew, they had paused at the edge of the clearing, Matthew was looking at his sister unconscious across from him. His little eyebrows in a frown, more tears on his face.

"He'll pay for doing that to Sophie." He said to Ariella.

"She'll be fine" she told him.

"I hope so" he said, the first time his voice had cracked. He finally took her hand and left the clearing.

* * *

><p>The second the ability wore off, I was running to Sophia; phasing back on the run. I was aware that a bunch of people had tried to run after the Volturi but they were all muttering that they couldn't smell or track them. It's like they were never there. I saw Eddie, Chloe and Lidiya at Esther's side helping her stand up out of the corner of my eye but my body and mind were way too concerned with Sophia. I didn't care who was watching me, I quickly pulled on my shorts as I fell to my knees next to her body. Chantelle and Zio appeared next to me, as did Carlisle.<p>

"Shes pregnant!" I told Carlisle in hope he'd understand my fear for not only my girlfriend but what it had done to my unborn child.

"Shes what?!" Zio exclaimed.

"Zio now is not the time" Chantelle sighed at her husband.

"Sophia is fine, but I need to get her home to check on the baby. She was hit pretty hard in her abdomen." Carlisle told me. I lifted Sophia from the ground and held her in my arms as we headed back to the house.

I lay her on the bed we were sharing as Carlisle came in with some medical equipment.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, only Chantelle, myself and my mother were here with Carlisle and Sophia.

"They're down stairs discussing what just happened" Carlisle said.

"I need to do an ultrasound. Not the kind you're used to. The ones I have to do for hybrids" he said, I didn't understand what he meant until he took off her jeans.

"Oh" I mumbled and looked to Chantelle who was at my side being embraced by my mom.

"Chanti, mom, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We were going to wait until after everything that happened with the Volturi" I tried to explain.

"It's ok William, I had guessed she was pregnant a while ago" Chantelle smiled at me.

"Me too" my mom answered.

"You did? How long? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you'd tell us when you were ready." Chantelle answered.

"The day Sophia left to go to Italy. The way you were acting, it was your father that realised. The imprint, it magnifies when shes pregnant. It did with your father and he recognised it in you." My mom answered.

"Zio didn't know?" I asked, remembering his reaction.

"No he didn't. He'll be fine. He just has to get over the fact our only child is going to be a mother" she smiled.

"Yeah" I said slowly. I hoped everything was ok. I looked back over to Carlisle who was just tidying up his medical things. His face showed no emotion.

"Well?" I asked him. He looked at me, his face suddenly sombre.

"How far was she?" he asked.

"At least 2 months" I told him. His face dropped.

"Then that means im terribly sorry William" he said, his hand on my shoulder. "There's no heartbeat. I can see the foetus. I figured she was roughly 2 months; I just needed your confirmation. The amniotic sac had detached from her uterus, before I checked, I could see a lot of blood on her jeans."

"That's bad?" I asked, I knew nothing about pregnancy. My mom stepped away from Chantelle and pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back as I stared at my girlfriend, still unconscious.

"She lost the baby William" Carlisle said softly. I felt the urge to cry but I was too shocked.

"What about Sophia is she ok?" I asked.

"She'll be fine, would you like me to tell her when she wakes up?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I will" I said softly; still in shock. Chantelle walked away from us and over to her daughter. She kissed her forehead and smoothened out her hair.

I still hadn't moved from where I was standing, my mom had pulled back and was watching my face. I felt sad. Very sad. We had kept his a secret out of fear of our parents. Had keeping it a secret just cost the life of our child?

Chantelle went in and out of the room. I watched as she dressed Sophia in a clean pair of jeans and she sat next to her holding her hand.

I finally moved as Sophia began to stir. Her head moved to face her mother.

"Momma?" she asked.

"Oh baby" Chantelle exclaimed and hugged her daughter.

"Im fine mom" she gasped and hugged her back. She sat up and I moved over to her.

"Will!" she sighed in relief. I couldn't bring myself to smile. Tears were already in my eyes, I just didn't know how to tell her. "Will?" she asked then, her voice questioning. The tears fell from my eyes as I knelt in front of her. I had my head down; I couldn't bring myself to look at her.

The pain of losing my child was about to become magnified when I told her.

"Sophia" I said, my voice cracking.

"Will what's wrong?" she asked, I could hear her own voice shaking. I watched as Chantelle took a step back. I finally looked up at Sophia in front of me. Her face concerned. My eyes went to her stomach where our now dead baby was. She followed my eyes, she gasped and her hand fell on her stomach. I shook my head, the tears silently falling faster now.

"Im sorry baby" I said, my voice was just a mess now.

"Tell me im still pregnant" she sobbed. I didn't reply. "William!" she exclaimed, I looked up at my girlfriend. Girlfriend was too simple of a word for what she was to me. My imprint, my life. My world. I couldn't bear seeing her face; I began to cry as I shook my head again. Her pain crippled me as mine did her. She fell off the bed and into my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder heavily. I cried with her as I held her tightly to me.

It felt like nothing in the world could relieve this pain we were feeling.

It felt like we had lost something that was more precious than life itself.

* * *

><p><strong>That last sentence can interpreted however you want; there is of course a much broader meaning to that sentence than just Sophia and William's unborn child. A sad chapter I know. Next one will have a snippet of Matthew's pov. I realise some of you may not like where this is going but it was always my plan that being the son of Aro was going to come back and bite Zio. I want to say a huge thank you to Gempire, who I took inspiration from, those that have read her stories probably recognise Ariella's ability as it's the same as Liza Black's and the whole child going to live with the Volturi thing too, I have to admit although I had always planned on this happening, the way it happened was drawn from her story. I even asked her permission and she gladly gave it. Again, if you haven't read her stories, go read them! :)<strong>

**I'll try and update within the week. Thanks for reading, this is another one of those chapters I was nervous about posting. **


	27. Christmas Day: Matthew & Sophia

**Matthew Cullen**

**25****th**** December 2033**

I was silent the entire way to Italy. I was still seeing my sister on the floor in my mind. I was promised that none of my family were to be hurt if I went with them willingly. I was very angry that it didn't turn out to be true.

"She's fine Pankratios" Lucien said as if he knew I was worrying about Sophia.

"Stop calling me that!" I glared at him.

"That's your name now." He said.

"That's my father's name, not mine!" I told him. It wasn't exactly the same as my fathers but I knew enough about languages already to know that it was the same name just a different form, probably Greek or something.

"Your name is Pankratios. Just as your grandfather intended."

"Aro intended my father and I to have the same name?" I asked sceptically.

"It's not the same, it's just similar" Ariella told me with an encouraging smile.

"Do not call him by his name. Either Grandfather or Master. Nothing else" Lucien said, at first I didn't know what he was talking about then I realised he meant Aro.

"I was never allowed to call him grandfather. He was always Aro" I told him.

"Well you're now not allowed to call him that. You must respect him and all that he has done for you. He may not be with us but we continue in his name, it seems like I have my work cut out for me with you child. Perhaps we should have come for you sooner." He said.

"No!" I exclaimed. "I'll be good I promise." I said, not wanting him to threaten my family.

"Good" he said. "Prepare to meet your guard young one" he said as we landed.

"Guard? Isn't everyone on this plane the guard?" I asked with a frown.

"Not all of them no" he smiled at me and held out his hand for mine. I had never touched him before, only Ariella. I looked towards her and she nodded in encouragement. "Perhaps you should stand with us Ariella, he seems to be comfortable in your presence" Lucien said.

Ariella appeared at my other side; I took both Lucien and Ariella's hand and stepped off the plane.

We arrived at what looked like a construction site after about an hour of running.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"This is going to be the new Volterra." Lucien announced proudly.

"Just going to be a very big castle, not a city" Ariella informed me.

"We're going to live in a castle?" I asked.

"Indeed, only the best for you master" Lucien told me. It was the first time he had called me master. I smiled up at the work going on. We walked closer.

"It will be finished in just over a week" he informed me. It didn't look much like a castle at all, and it was going to be completed in a week?

Lucien walked over to what looked like a stage and pulled me up, Ariella came too.

"Is Ariella going to be your mate?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked rather shocked.

"Your mate" he insisted.

"As in my girlfriend?" I asked with a frown, I was physically 5 years old. Was he seriously asking me this question? I realised my mind was that of a teenager nearly but for the past few months since my birth I was treated very much like a child, such things never even entered my mind.

"Yes, your wife, your mate. When you mature will you take her as your queen?" he asked.

"Queen? i- I don't know" I stammered.

"Fair enough, ill introduce her as your advisor until you're of age. You will take the position as master on your 7th birthday. Until then I will be acting leader, is that ok with you?" he asked me. I nodded. That's all I ever expected, although I wondered what Ariella being my girlfriend had to do with anything. She was more like my sister.

The thought of my real sister ached at my heart. I was thousands of miles away from her now.

Lucien held out his hands and clapped 3 times. There were suddenly about 20 vampires all standing in front of us.

"My friends, my guard. I introduce to you our leader, our masters grandson, our future; Pankratios" he declared proudly. The guard didn't say anything, many smiled at me though. "I will still be acting leader until our master comes of age. On his 7th birthday he will take his rightful place as our master. Until then Ariella will be taking care of him, anything you wish to say to him must go through her first. She decides if you are worthy of speaking to our master." He announced to them. Something appeared over my shoulders, I looked to see a red cape over me. This was the one Ariella had told me I would receive to signify I was leader. My grandfather had black when he was in charge but Lucien wanted me to stand out. His cape was red too, but a much darker red, closer to black. All the guard had black, different shades signifying how powerful each one of them was. I noticed there were none in pure black except Ariella and one other; I didn't know if it was a man or a woman, they were in the far back, their head down as if they were trying to be invisible. I wondered what their ability was that meant they got to wear all black.

"Anything you wish to say master?" Lucien addressed me. I shook my head, feeling a bit of stage fright; I certainly had to get over that.

"Very well, you can all leave now" he said to the guard and they started to leave the stage area.

"The hybrids will be here in an hour" Lucien informed Ariella before walking away.

"The hybrids?" I asked.

"Your mother's siblings. We called them here because you need to wipe their memories, they know of you. The ones that remained here when the others went to America. You need to make them forget about you. They're going to become allies; we've agreed to work side by side with each other. They won't be Volturi guard; more like an extended guard should we ever need them. They will remain in Volterra, there's going to be a ranking system, they will take care of the lower problems, us the higher ones and sometimes we might even come together to solve issues. This is just the plan for now, we plan to push them out of power, only if we do that straight away we'll lose the trust of the vampires around the world, we need to build our reputation up again" she explained. I understood why, but the hybrids were my aunts and uncles, would I be able to be in their presence without being reminded of my mother at home?

"So can I have a tour?" I asked Ariella, changing the subject. I didn't want to think about my family.

"Of course you can, although ive been with you in the states, I don't know the floor plan of the castle, it wasn't built last time I was here.

"I'll give you a tour master" a vampire said, I turned to smile. "If that's ok with you Lady Ariella."

"Don't call me that Steven . Yes you can" she said shaking her head, she took my hand in hers, I looked up at Steven.

"Thanks" I said to him.

"Yes master." He said with a bow.

"Call me Math-" I said but I cut myself off when Ariella tugged at my hand. "Master is ok" I mumbled, I wouldn't have them call me Pankratios. Every time I heard it it made me think of my father at home who had no idea who I was anymore.

"This room is going to be the throne room master, You will have a seat here, to the left of you will be your lady's seat and your advisor on your right. This room will be magnificent, it will be where we all feast together and where we will hold the court" he informed me.

"Feast together?" I asked with a swallow.

"Much like the old ways of the Volturi we have a lure, she brings back our meals" he smiled. I noticed he had red eyes. I didn't like where this was going.

"You'll be drinking human blood now master; you cannot show you're still fond of your old ways. Everything you once were will be cut off. No more of that awful Cullen diet." Ariella told me. I swallowed again.

"But im the master, can't I do what I want?" I asked.

"Until we train you and settle you into our way of life, no. I have been given the honour of deciding them kind of things for you until you are of age" she told me with a soft smile. I knew she was trying to be nice but everything she was saying seemed to be telling me that even though I was the leader of the Volturi now and that they called me master, I had no control for the next 6 years and that I was far from who they envisioned me to be. I was after all just a child. They were planning to fashion me into whoever they want to be and I had to let them.

* * *

><p><strong>Sophia Cullen<strong>

I felt like there was something missing in my life. I woke up with my hand over my stomach and I cried into my pillow wanting to scream. Was this supposed to get easier? I had lost my child and it was crippling me.

I wasn't ever the mother type, even growing up, I never felt like I wanted a child of my own, I adored other people's children but the responsibility always put me off. I remember when Will first imprinted on me and I thought my dad hated him because he was a wolf but I had been wrong.

"_Sophia Lauren where have you been?" my father asked me as I walked in the door._

"_You know where I've been" I rolled my eyes as I pulled my shoes off._

"_I want to hear it" he said. I looked up to see him with his arms crossed over his chest._

"_I was at my boyfriends" I said with a glare. "Which you already knew because you probably rang aunt Nessie the minute I left the house." _

_His face dropped and I knew I was right._

"_You're unbelievable." I sighed and went to walk upstairs._

"_Sophia im talking to you" he scowled._

"_No you're not; you're scowling at me because my boyfriend is a werewolf. Im his imprint dad. Jesus lighten up. At least I haven't found the closest half breed to date." I shot back at him, he narrowed his eyes then, I never spoke to my father like that, I remained strong though, not letting his gaze break me down. "Oh get _over_ it!" I yelled at him and ran up the stairs._

"_Sophia it's not that he's a wolf" he shouted up at me._

"_Yes it is!" I screamed back._

"_Sophia!" he called and he banged on my door._

"_Dad! He's practically your nephew. You've known him his whole life, you know what an imprint looks like you've seen it with Nessie and Jacob, and it's the same dad! He's not going to hurt me like you think" I yelled back at him through the door._

"_Sophia I know that! That's the point. Renesmee was seven when she had William. Shes young enough to be his sibling!" _

"_Oh my god!" I laughed at him. "That's what your worried about seriously?" I asked him. "Dad I don't want kids! Like ever! Im not that person." I told him. "im not gunna get pregnant because I wouldn't let it happen." _

I remember telling that to my dad and meaning it completely. When i found out I was pregnant I had mixed feelings, I didn't want to be pregnant at first but then I thought about what it would be like to see William with our child, to have a mini version of him and I ached to meet my baby. Telling William and seeing how happy he was made me want it even more. We said we'd tell our parents on Christmas day. We knew it would make Nessie and Jake happy; it was my own parents I was scared to tell. Now it didn't matter.

My mother really seemed to care and comforted me but I knew my dad was glad I wasn't pregnant anymore. I was too busy grieving over my unborn child to care what he thought though.

"Sophia you have to get up" My mom banged on my bedroom door.

"No thanks" I mumbled.

"It's Christmas day sweetie"

"I don't care" I said and turned over in my bed, putting my pillow over my head.

"Sophia" she said softly.

"Mom with all due respect, I don't want to be around anyone right now, especially not family and _kids_." I said emphasising the last word.

"Sweetheart" my mom said, her voice pained. "I know how you feel but you have to spend Christmas with your family"

"You don't know how I feel mom. Don't even pretend like you know how I feel." I told her angrily. She didn't reply and I was glad she had gone away, even if I did feel a little bad.

I was alone for roughly 30 minutes before there was another knock at my door.

"Sophia, let me in please baby" I heard Williams voice. I sighed; my mom probably rang him to get him to get me out of my room.

I opened the door and let him in. He came in alone which I was grateful. I didn't say anything just took his hand pushed him onto my bed and curled up into his chest. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, I knew all too well though that he'd want to talk. He waited for a while though, just holding me.

"You have to come out of here eventually" he told me. I didn't reply. "Sophia" he said my name, his voice breaking and it sounded like he was about to cry. I wrapped myself tighter around him, not wanting to look up at his face; I knew I would start crying. "I know it's hard, I do, I really do but it's just one day. You think you could get through one day? I'll be right with you every second I promise. We can get through this together ok?" he asked me as he stroked my back. I nodded against his chest but didn't look up at him. "Look at me" he whispered, I shook my head. "Look at me" he said again. I slowly moved my head to face him. I could already feel the tears coming. "Don't cry, you can get through this, if you can look at me and not cry you can make it through the day, be slightly happy for my sister and our family. Izzy has been asking for you" he told me. I swallowed back the lump in my throat.

I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't.

"Good girl" he smiled. He leant down and kissed me lightly. "Get dressed" he told me and very easily unhooked me from his body. I pouted but climbed out of my bed anyway. I dressed and took his hand as I walked out of my room.

"Good morning beautiful" my mom said as we entered the kitchen.

"Don't pretend like you didn't get him over here to get me out of bed" I said to her. She shrugged.

"Where there's a will there's a way" she smiled. "Happy Christmas baby" she said and gave me a kiss on my cheek and a hug.

"Thanks mom, you too" I told her.

"You're getting your present later. I think everyone wants to see you open it"

"Why?" I asked sceptically.

"You'll see."

"I didn't get mine either" Will frowned. "I got told the same thing"

"Well maybe it's a joint present" my mom said with a wink just as my dad walked in.

"Merry Christmas Sophia" he said and kissed my forehead. I tried not to glare at him. "You too Will" he added with a smile. "Thank you for getting my teenage daughter out of bed" he laughed. "I suppose you were up at the crack of dawn with them siblings of yours? Too bad Sophia doesn't have a sibling" he laughed. I glared harder at him. He was acting so normal.

"It's not that I didn't want to be up early father" I said with a glare.

"Are you angry at me?" he asked shocked.

"Of course I am!" I said.

"Why?" he asked genuinely.

"Seriously?!" I asked, my voice high with hysteria, the tears were already in my eyes threatening to fall over. "I lost my baby! My child died! Your grandchild! And you don't even seem to care! Not once have you given me a hug and told me everything was going to be ok. You didn't even acknowledge it" I yelled at him, he looked like I had slapped him in the face.

"I-" he began to speak.

"No! I don't even want to hear it! Go take some lessons from Jacob in how to be a dad to a teenage girl because frankly you suck. I don't care if you disapproved, I don't care if you actually didn't want me to have a baby but at least acknowledge how much pain im in! I feel like my heart isn't even in my body anymore, all I want to do is cry all the time and all I wanted from you is a hug and for you to hold me like Jacob would if it was Sarah or Eddie with Holly." I cried, my tears overflowing now. My father was never like Jacob or Eddie, sure I knew my dad loved me, more than anything else in the world other than my mom but he was always the disciplinarian, I was sure it was how he was brought up in Volterra. I was brought up as a lady, and I appreciated that from him, he kept me in line but it was times like this I wished he wasn't like that. That he was more like Eddie who would forgive Holly of everything and hug her when she was in pain. I didn't blame him though, it was just who he was.

I turned from the room and leapt up the stairs to my bedroom. It was a bad idea to leave my room in the first place. I curled into my covers and sobbed quietly.

"Sophia can I come in please?" I heard my dad whisper at the door.

"No" I said simply. The door opened anyway. I felt him sit down on the edge of my bed. I didn't move to look at him.

"Sophia Lauren" he said, his voice breaking. "It's not that I haven't acknowledged your pain, in fact ive noticed it very much. I… im sorry I didn't tell you everything was going to be ok because frankly, it's not true. In your head it's the end of the world, and quite rightly too. I can't imagine the feeling of losing a child. I can't relate and that's why ive been keeping my distance, quite simply because I didn't know what to do to help you. I want to stop the pain you're feeling more than anything else in the world and I can't. I was too busy thinking about other things to make it better when I didn't realise a hug was all you wanted. Im sorry" he said, his English accent coming out in certain words. It was like when he had to speak for a long period of time his accent would slip back to the one he was brought up with. He was American now, but some words he said would sound so British. Even though he's never set foot there in his life, I assumed Aro had taught him proper English in Italy. I turned over to look at him; he had a tear on his cheek that he quickly wiped away. I had never seen my father cry.

He was telling the truth, I could see that. I moved from where I was lying and over to his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I sat across him as I hugged him back.

"Im sorry im not the dad you want but im trying" he said to me.

"You're everything I want in a daddy" I told him, I hadn't called him 'daddy' since I was physically 5 years old. He kissed my head and I hugged him tighter.

"Sophia, we're about to leave to go to the Cullen mansion. Are you coming?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yeah" I shouted back weakly. My father smiled at me and I pulled away.

"I'll let you sort yourself out" he said and kissed my forehead before he left. "Sophia" he said with a pause.

"Yeah" I said

"Im really sorry about your baby. For the record, I would have been very happy to be a grandfather" he smiled. For the first time since I found out about the miscarriage; I smiled.

We arrived at the Cullen mansion, and everyone was here. Most had gone back to their own homes last night, Nessie and her family, me and my parents, Esther and Lidiya and Eddie's family went to our houses. A lot of those that came to help us with the Volturi had left too, only a few remained, Nahuel, he hadn't gone home with his aunt and Zac, who despite Nessie pushing him to go home to his family was staying for Christmas. The other one that was still here was Phoenix, a vampire that had taken a liking to Holly.

The Volturi had been and gone, they came to proclaim their right as the leaders of this world. The hybrids weren't happy but made a truce that they'd both work together. We had gathered our friends from around the world to give opinions from different communities; many different covens preferred the current way than the old way. They all respected the Cullen's as the true leaders, the hybrids were part of our family and we deserved to be in power. The Volturi, after showing us only some of the abilities they possessed had most of our vampire friends scared. Carlisle offered a deal, that we all lead together, the Volturi would be allowed to return and police whatever part of Europe they wanted, but North and South America was the Cullen's territory. All of it, the Volturi were not to step foot here without asking permission a head of time and the hybrids would aid their leadership in Europe and other parts of the world. It did not go how we all expected, having the Volturi back was not something I knew Carlisle wanted but I think he had convinced himself that it would be different, they were after all willing to cooperate, and there was only few members of the old guard there, it was a new Volturi, and perhaps with the hybrids guidance it wouldn't become what the old Volturi were. There was no Aro after all.

Christmas day was surprisingly ok. Emma and Seth came over as they always did on Christmas afternoon, Charlie and Sue came over with Leah, as well as Billy Black. Billy was fragile, anyone could see that. He was nearly 76, and although 76 wasn't really that old, he looked weak in his wheel chair. He was surrounded by his grandchildren all day though, he fussed over Isobel the most, both he and Charlie sat on the couch all day, Isobel was normally on one of their laps and they'd be telling her stories together.

"I heard my parents say they think my grandfather isn't going to last another five years" Will whispered in my ear. I had stayed with him all day, not even leaving his side to go to the bathroom. I frowned at the thought of Billy dying. He wasn't my grandfather, but he had been around my entire childhood, he was always there at special events, his grandchildren's birthdays, Christmas's, he and Charlie, the only elderly people I knew.

"That's so sad" I said.

"Yeah, I think it's going to kill my dad; and Charlie too" he said.

"Charlie looks strong." I commented.

"Yeah, he's really good for his age. Doesn't look a day over 60 in my opinion, he's kept himself fit. I think with a non-aging daughter, grandchildren and great grandchildren he wants to be here as long as possible, Billy isn't as lucky where fitness is concerned" Will told me. I nodded. Charlie was turning 70 next year but he looked really young for his age, Sue on the other hand seemed to be ageing faster. My heart ached when I thought of Billy and whether he'd get to meet his great grandchildren the way Charlie knew his. If I was still pregnant he would have, and Charlie would be a great great grandfather. Something that's extremely rare.

"Sophia and William" my mom said, I looked up to see her with Nessie, my dad and Jacob at her sides.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come here" she said with a laugh. I sighed and stood up from Williams lap, taking his hand and bringing him over. "Now this is both a sad and a happy gift. As you know, Nessie and I knew you were pregnant about a week ago. We thought it would be a good idea to do this in time for Christmas so you could get used to it before the baby got here. Now I know that's not going to happen but I still think the time is right for you to have your own house now" my mom said sadly and then held out a key. My eyes widened.

"What?" I gasped.

"We give you permission to move in with William, into your own house. Two doors down from ours." She said with a smile.

"Seriously?" I asked, a smile spread across my lips.

"Yes"

"What happened to me being only 13?" I asked, taking the key from her hand.

"You are still only 13, but you're a woman and you're a girlfriend and recent events show you're very capable of being a mother in the future." My father said to me with a smile.

"You deserve this. Your imprint has progressed to the stage that you should be with each other every night, love each other and start your lives together" Nessie said to us, I looked over and smiled at her too.

"Thank you" I gasped and hugged my mom.

"You're welcome" she said with a sad sigh as she wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't believe my parents were agreeing to this, I was their only child and I never expected them to let me move out until I was 18.

"Thank you" I heard William say to his parents as he hugged them.

I felt happiness inside me, even after losing our baby; William and I could be together, every day. We could wake up together and go to bed together. I wouldn't have to wonder when I'd next get to be with him or when we would get married so we could live together.

"You have to stay here until Christmas is over though; you can go see your house later ok?" Nessie asked with a laugh.

"Too right we're staying here, im not missing Grandma Esme and Grandma Bella's Christmas dinner" William grinned. I smiled back at him.

"Can you cook Sophia?" Nessie asked me.

"Not really" I laughed.

"Well you'll have to learn fast. This one eats like his father" Nessie smiled and pointed to William, I smiled back.

"Im sure I'll manage" I laughed, a genuine happy laugh, something I wasn't even sure I was capable of anymore. William smiled at me and I stepped into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Im so glad to see you smiling" he whispered to me. I didn't say anything I just hugged him back, I didn't care our parents were watching.

It was then that I heard a scream. It wasn't just any scream; it was a scream of a child, of Isobel. We all ran to where Isobel was, she had just opened the back door. Edward who had got there first, had pulled her into his chest, his hand covering her eyes as if he was stopping her from seeing something. He pulled her into him and turned her around; she tucked her head in his shoulder and began sobbing. I looked down on the floor to see what she was so upset about. My hand went to my mouth, my stomach folding in on itself as if I was about to puke.

Lying on the patio was a child, a very pale, a very dead child. A little girl about the size of a two or three year old, long blonde hair, and in a white dress. On her chest was a piece of paper:

_A present for you on Christmas, we no longer need it. We hope you understand it was just a precaution, now we have an alliance we saw it fit to return it to you in good faith._

_-Lucien and your friends from Italy._

Edward had taken Isobel back inside the house. I frowned at the casual sense of the note and that Lucien referred to the child as 'it'.

"Oh god it's Anelie" Eddie said coming out. He quickly span round to stop anyone else coming out of the house. "Lidiya no!" he said, he collided with her but she had already seen it.

"Oh my god" she sobbed, tears falling from her face, she collapsed in Eddie's arms and he held her up in a hug.

"Lidiya" Esther said, her voice breaking, she looked over at Anelie and her face twisted into a grimace. "Get her out of here" she told Eddie, Eddie picked Lidiya up and took her back into the house.

"No one else needs to come out here" Will said when Esther had come out.

"Sophia get back inside please" my father told me. It was Zio, Esther, Will, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper outside. Everyone else had remained behind, probably to keep the curious children at bay. I knew the Black twins and the Clearwater children would be raring to get a look.

"No, im needed here" I said to him.

"To do what exactly?" he asked,

"To bring her back" I said and turned to Anelie on the floor. It took everything in me to kneel down and sit by her. I had never seen a dead child before, it was breaking my heart. I rested my hands on her cold torso.

"No harm in letting her try" I heard my grandfather Emmett say to those that surrounded us.

Please work please work. I begged, only nothing was happening. William sat down opposite me. I frowned in defeat and put my hands by my side. There must have been a nail loose on the patio because something cut me.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed looking at my hand, a trail of crimson blood oozed out of my palm.

"Let me see" Will said, I reached over Anelie to show him my hand, just as the crimson trail dripped off my hand and onto Anelie's white dress.

"Oops" I said withdrawing my hand, more blood falling, this time on her face and mouth.

"Wait" Esther said, kneeling next to me. "Look" she told us. I looked down to the child to see that her lips were now blood red, my blood had absorbed into her mouth, her cheeks gained colour, her eye lids twitched.

"Blood! That's all she needs!" Esther exclaimed and stood up. Anelie was faster though, she sat up instantly, her eyes opening, they were white, her iris's a diluted form of her natural blue, it was like something out of a horror movie. I was too shocked to stop her, she lunged for me, her teeth bared and they sank into my neck. I opened my mouth to scream as she began to drain my blood.

* * *

><p><strong>I brought Anelie back much sooner than I planned but I had a surprisingly large number of people asking about her and if I was going to bring her back. The whole blood thing will be explained next chapter. Thank you so much for the support last chapter, I hope this one answered a few of your questions; I will continue to write in Matthew's point of view every few chapters, just snippets so you can see what's going on with him.<strong>


	28. Christmas Day: Edward

**Edward Cullen**

**25****th**** December 2033**

* * *

><p>I saw it in Isobel's mind a split second before she started to scream, I was already running to her, I put my hand over her eyes and lifted my granddaughter from the ground. She started crying under my hand, I could feel her tears as they fell from her eyes onto her cheeks. I pulled her around so I was hugging her to my chest and she wrapped herself around me. I let myself look at the dead child for the first time and my heart contracted. It was Anelie, there was no doubt about that, she was identical to Lidiya when I first met her. Everyone began to come out side but I walked back inside the house. I found Jacob and most of the others still in the living room; kids were trying to get a look but most held them back. I walked over to Jacob.<p>

"Izzy" I told her trying to pry her from my chest; she just held me tighter. I kissed her forehead, she was so scared. "Your daddy" I told her and she gently let go to look around for Jacob. He reached for her and I gave her to him, she had stopped crying now but wrapped herself around him. I turned to leave.

"What was it?" Nessie asked me.

"Anelie" I answered.

"Dead?"

"Yes dead, Sophia is with her now though" I told her as I walked out. I reached the back door just in time to see it happen. The child sat up and bit Sophia. Esther was the fastest. She pulled Anelie away from Sophia and Sophia gasped and fell into Williams lap. Anelie was screaming, her eyes were a clouded white, Lidiya's natural blue nowhere to be seen. Esther hadn't let her get much blood at all.

"Im taking her hunting" Esther said, carrying the feisty three year old to the back of the garden where she disappeared from sight. Sophia had her hand over her neck; both Zio and Emmett were knelt by her, checking she was ok.

"Im fine, she barely got anything, Esther was too quick" she was telling them.

"You can see by Anelie's eyes that she didn't get much, Sophia is fine." I reassured the fussing parents.

"Do you feel light headed? Weak?" Zio asked.

"No dad im fine" she insisted and stood up. William followed her, his hands on her waist as if he expected her to fall.

When i made sure Sophia was ok I went into the house to find Eddie and Lidiya. I found them in Eddie's old room. Lidiya was sitting on the edge of the bed, Eddie next to her and Chloe was on the other side holding her hand.

"Shes alive Lidiya, Sophia revived her" I told her. She looked up at me, her face going from distraught to happy.

"Really?" she asked. I smiled.

"Esther has just taken her hunting, she took a bite out of Sophia but they're both ok." I told her.

"I have my sister back?" Lidiya asked, the relief and happiness in her voice radiated from her,

"Yes you do" I smiled at her, she grinned back.

The whole house was buzzing with excitement. Something we knew was never possible had happened and I could see by the minds of those in the house they were excited to meet this new little girl.

I found Bella in the living room; she was talking with Jacob and Seth. Jacob had Izzy on his lap and Cassie was tucked into Seth's side. Bella smiled when she saw me and I made my way over to her.

"You're looking good Seth" I grinned at him he rolled his eyes.

"No im looking old" he said.

"Well you're bound to in a house full of none aging people" Jacob grinned. I looked over to my daughter, who was talking to Chloe, Emma and Zac. Even though Zac and Emma were in their forties, it was almost like looking in the past. Zac wouldn't age anymore, he, Chloe and Nessie would be best friends for the rest of their forever but Emma wouldn't, she would eventually die, as would Seth. I saw that Jacob was thinking the exact same thing.

"Your dads looking good Bells" Seth said.

"Yeah he keeps fit. Your mom makes sure of that" she laughed.

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"Renee is good. She refuses to admit shes half way through her sixties; she'll be over in the New Year. She says shes going to retire in Seattle. I'll believe that when I see it. She should have retired five years ago. She keeps saying she wants to be nearer her grandchildren and great grandchildren but things always seem to be stopping her coming"

"Well if I heard correctly she would have been a great great grandmother" Seth said sadly.

"Yeah. I can't imagine the pain Sophia and Will are going through" Bella said, her voice breaking. I knew she was sad for them; Jasper couldn't even stand to be in the house with Sophia. He and Alice had taken a vacation late last night; just out of the blue they left. Only I knew the reason. I knew Zio wasn't happy that his adoptive parents had left him on Christmas day; Alice said she sent him a text but Zio said he didn't get anything, he tried to hide it but I think he was a little hurt that they hadn't stayed for him. They'd made every Christmas since he'd been with us one to remember, fussing over him whilst Bella and myself were with our children and Rose and Emmett with Chantelle. They were his parents.

It wasn't long before I heard Esther coming back towards the house. I looked over to Carlisle who nodded his head.

_Come with me son. _He thought and walked out of the room. I followed and we met Esther who had just come up to the house with Anelie. The child was covered in dirt and blood. She was holding Esther's hand, her eyes were normal now, her skin tone vibrant, although still pale. She looked so much like Lidiya it was giving me déjà vu.

"Is she ok?" Carlisle asked. He knelt in front of her and smiled.

"Yes she's much better. Is Sophia ok?" Esther asked.

"She's fine, ive already seen to her."

"Im sorry" Anelie said, only it wasn't English, she was speaking Bulgarian.

"All is forgiven little one, we do not blame you for what you did to my great granddaughter. You must have been very thirsty. My name is Carlisle; I am the head of this family. Did you recognise Esther from before?" Carlisle asked her, in English. She nodded in response.

"Do you understand what happened to you before you went to sleep?" he asked her.

"My sister" She said, speaking in English for the first time. "We were playing and she used her gift on me. Mama and papa say we're not to use our gifts but I had to. I had to or I would die" Anelie said, her voice rising as if she was scared she was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble Anelie" I said softly, I could see it in her mind. She was so confused; she thought her parents had left her because she had been naughty. "We're just trying to understand what happened that day"

"How did you save yourself from Lidiya's gift?" Carlisle asked then.

"My gift, it's the opposite of Lidiya's" she said, reverting back to Bulgarian.

"She doesn't know English as well as Bulgarian, she didn't know how to say opposite" I explained to Carlisle. He nodded.

"Perhaps it would be easier for us to communicate like this?" he asked, speaking Bulgarian himself. Anelie smiled widely at him.

"My gift protected me. I saved myself from dying but it happened too fast. I couldn't tell mama or papa that I needed blood so I could wake up" She said with a frown.

"If I had been there…" Esther said trailing off. "I could have read her mind, saw that she was still alive"

"But her heart stopped, surely. How did her gift keep her alive?" I asked.

"How does Lidiya kill a vampire stone dead without burning? How do you read minds? How do I copy? The question is unanswerable. All I can fathom is that Anelie has a protection against Lidiya, It sounds like her body uses all the blood in her system to sustain her from dying. It even stops her heart and puts her into a coma state to protect her from any further damage. All she needs to wake is blood, a lot of it." Esther said to me.

"Exactly what I was thinking" Carlisle agreed.

"She drained an entire herd of elk. For her size, she must have drank at least twice the amount of blood she would regularly need" Esther explained.

"She only had the drop from Sophia; she needed to restore her entire body's weight in blood. Even as a child. That's a lot" Carlisle said.

"I didn't hurt the girl did i?" Anelie asked, she was truly concerned for what she had done.

"No Anelie, Sophia is fine, and she doesn't blame you at all" Carlisle explained, "She knows you were just thirsty, and shes glad that she was able to bring you back"

As Carlisle spoke I was aware of Chloe and Eddie walking down the stairs with Lidiya and Holly.

"Would you like to see your sister Anelie?" I asked then, she looked at me with a wide smile and nodded.

We walked back into the living room where Eddie was with the girls.

"Anelie" Lidiya breathed, she spoke the name in Bulgarian, Lidiya appeared in front of her and the little girl looked up at her with a frown, her hand still in Esther's.

"It's Lidiya, Anelie" Esther told her, still in Anelie's mother tongue.

"Lidiya?" Anelie asked, her voice caressing the name as if it was familiar. Lidiya smiled and knelt down in front of her sister. "But you're grown up" she said with a frown.

"Remember our accident? What happened before you went to sleep?" Lidiya asked her. She nodded.

"That was 20 years ago, ive grown up, you should have too, im sorry for what I did to you" Lidiya said and her voice broke with too much emotion. I saw Esther go to hug her but Anelie beat her to it. She was covered in dirt and blood but she fell into Lidiya's chest and wrapped her tiny arms around her neck in a hug. Lidiya had tears silently falling from her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her sister. I smiled at the scene, Lidiya wasn't just crying because she was feeling guilty over what she did, she was crying because she was happy. She had a piece of her family back.

"I love you lily" Anelie said, speaking in English.

"I love you too Annie" Lidiya smiled at her.

"Where's mama and papa?" she asked. I saw Lidiya flinch and pull away.

"They died Anelie, im sorry" Lidiya told her, Anelie frowned.

"How?" she asked. Lidiya put her head down.

"I did it, im sorry" she sobbed. Anelie turned to her sister.

"I can change it, I can save them where are they?" she asked.

"They were burnt. We didn't think you were able to come back. Im sorry" Esther said then, she felt it was all her fault that Aleksander, Jane, Katerina, Izabela and Anton couldn't come back. We had a chance with Sophia and now a definite chance with Anelie but Esther thought she had ruined that.

I wanted to tell her that Lidiya had Anelie now, even without their parents, at least they had each other. Something Lidiya had given up all hope for.

"Oh…" Anelie said sadly.

"Im so sorry, I didn't have you. I didn't have the balance, when you weren't here everything was so wrong, everything was so out of my control" Lidiya told her sister.

"I forgive you little sister" Anelie told her with a caring smile. She had so much intelligence for a small child, even as a moon pool child. Holly and Avia were never this aware or this intuitive and intelligent. Anelie was special. Lidiya looked up at her sister and did a little laugh.

"It's hard to believe you're 2 minutes older isn't it?" she asked. Anelie smiled and nodded.

"I'll be big soon though" she told her.

"I can't bring you back to our big sisters but would you like to meet our new sisters?" Lidiya said, Anelie nodded. Lidiya stood up and lifted Anelie to rest her on her hip and walked over to Holly and Avia standing by Eddie and Chloe.

"This is Eddie, he's like papa. This is his wife Chloe and their daughters Holly and Avia. They're like us. They're my little sisters, have been since the day they were born. Esther brought me to America to live with them, so I could have a family." Lidiya explained, Anelie smiled when she saw Holly and Avia. Their minds went blank and I knew they were communicating the way the children of the moon pool can.

"I hate it when they do that" Eddie grumbled. I smiled at him, as did Esther.

"Lidiya, im sorry to spoil the moment but there's something you said that's bothering me." Carlisle said coming over to her. Lidiya turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "You said there was no balance? After Anelie died, you said you lost control of your ability, that's why you accidently did what you did. Is that true?" he asked her. Lidiya nodded.

"I think to have one gift you have to have the other. I wasn't in control of my ability when I had it, even before Anelie died, I only had some control, my parents were helping me. But it didn't seem to work after Anelie left us. It was a scale and it was tipping in deaths direction and so death was making the most of it. Killing everything I touched." Lidiya said sadly, she'd never spoken about this before, at least not with us, I didn't know if Esther had asked her but this was something new we were learning. "After Zio took my ability away everything changed, I felt in control again, I could be me."

"What about now? Do you feel anything different?"

"Other than happiness that I have my sister? No" Lidiya said.

"But if the scales could tilt in the direction of death surely they could tilt in the direction of life?" I asked then, eyeing Anelie very carefully.

"And what would be wrong with that? Of all the things to be magnified, life isn't the worst option, as proven with Lidiya" Eddie said to us.

"Too much power isn't always good my son" I explained to him.

"But her power is life. She literally breathes life how is that not good?" he asked, I could see how happy he was that Anelie was back, he thought of Lidiya as his own daughter, for her to be this happy was all he ever wanted for her. He didn't see how this could go wrong.

"I completely agree Edward" Carlisle said to me. "Sophia" he said and held his hand out. "You must return Lidiya's ability"

"No!" A chorus of voices sounded. Lidiya, Holly, Avia, Nessie and Bella included.

"Lidiya, who knows what a tipped scale is going to do to Anelie" I told her, trying to keep my voice calm at the possibilities.

"What's the worst that can happen? Really?!" Eddie asked. I knew no matter what Carlisle and I said no one would realise unless we showed them.

"Are you dead?" I asked Eddie.

"What?"

"Are you dead, does your heart beat?" I asked.

"No but im not dead, im not a vampire" he explained.

"Oh ok so vampires are dead?" I asked but I didn't give him time to answer. I walked over to Lidiya.

"May i?" I asked, holding my arms out in invitation to Anelie. She nodded, as did Anelie. Anelie reached for me and I took her in my grasp. What happened next was exactly what I thought would happen. I felt the blood from my recent hunt in my veins rush to the direction of my heart. It was painful and very strange to feel as my heart tried to beat the blood. I gasped, trying not to drop the child in my arms I knelt to the floor, her feet touched it and she stood in front of me, frowning, she didn't realise what she had done. She was holding onto me as if I was carrying her but my arms had fallen from her body; I grasped my chest, where my heart was beating under my rib cage.

"What's happening?" Bella asked, her voice higher than normal as she watched me on my knees. She could probably hear my heart too.

"Shes bringing me back to life except its painful because it's not supposed to be happening" I gasped and pulled away from the child. I couldn't take it anymore I stepped away so she couldn't touch me, her frown deepened as she looked at me.

"Shes what?!" Bella asked.

"To her, im dead. She was giving me life, making my heart bump blood in my veins." I said, still gasping as I waited for the blood to spread back out through my body, I still couldn't move my legs. As odd as that sounds.

"I could hear it, I think we all could" Carlisle said. "She made your heart beat"

"But that's… that's not possible" Bella said in surprise.

"It is when she literally is giving off life, everything she touches, anything dead or dying she will bring back" I explained. "That's why she needs to be balanced, we can't even touch her. She has no control without Lidiya." I said sternly, looking at my son. He was shocked; he was staring at me, still sitting on the floor utterly surprised.

"What happened when you touched her?" Carlisle said to Esther.

"Nothing. I didn't feel anything, but I think im immune to their powers" Esther said.

"Why do you say that?" Eddie asked her.

"Because when I found Lidiya after she killed her family she was pulsing power, she was a live wire, anyone that touched her would die but I did and I didn't die. I think im immune to them"

"I didn't mean to do that" Anelie said to me interrupting Esther, she was standing away from me now, her hands in knots in front of her. They were shaking, she was radiating power, even I could feel it.

"I know you didn't" I said to her, finally able to stand up.

"You knew that would happen, why did you let me touch you?"

"To prove a point. Now return Lidiya's ability, before Anelie brings back every dead thing in this world or she explodes from having all that power" I said to Sophia, my voice tense. She turned to Lidiya.

"No I don't want it back" Lidiya sobbed,

"But you see why you need it back?" Carlisle told her.

"I don't want it back" Lidiya said again, Esther walked over to hug her.

"Im sorry sweetheart" Esther told her.

"I could take away Anelie's" Zio said then. "Although it's pretty powerful, I can feel it radiating off of her, shes like a beacon"

"No, she wouldn't want that" Lidiya said sadly.

"What do you mean? Im so confused." Anelie asked.

"I don't have my ability anymore, this is Zio, he took it away from me permanently. We didn't know it was returnable until his daughter was born; she is the opposite of him like you are to me. He takes she gives. She could give my ability back or he could take yours away. It's your choice" Lidiya explained.

"Why don't you want your ability?" Anelie asked.

"Because what good can come of it? My ability is death. I kill people. That's all ive ever done. I destroyed my own family. I took you away from them, the one thing I loved more than anything else in this world. I never forgave myself for what I did to you. I don't want that back, I don't want anything that might hurt the people I loved. If I hurt you again, or Holly or Avia or Esther or anyone here, I couldn't live with myself" Lidiya said.

"But you have me now. You know I can't die. Im the only person in this world that can't die from you, I'll always be here to make things right." Anelie told her.

"But why would you want to? Why even risk it? What's the point of me being death? Why am I death when I feel bad about doing it? Am I such a horrible person that should have this, you are light and I am dark. Who got to pick? Why did I get the short straw? I don't want to kill people" Lidiya said, her voice shaking as she spoke. These questions just couldn't be answered and I felt awful for her. She was a good person, a loving and family orientated person and yet she had been given this gift of darkness as she put it. It just didn't make sense.

"Don't think of it that way Lidiya, you are so powerful. You can use your gift for good. To protect your family." Esther told her.

"It just doesn't seem worth the risk. Would you want to leave me alone in a room with your children?" Lidiya asked turning to Nessie for a brief second, before she had time to answer her Lidiya spoke. "No. and you wouldn't with Holly or Avia. I can't have people fear me, I don't want to be feared" Lidiya said turning to Chloe.

"But you won't be, you'll be respected. If you and Anelie can learn to control and use your abilities together, you two could do so much." Carlisle told her, his hand on her shoulder.

"If things go wrong I'll take it away again, but I really think you should learn to accept it as part of who you are. I took it from you because you were a frightened child and we had no chance at ever reversing the things you could do. Now we can train you, we can help you understand and accept your gift." Zio told her softly. Lidiya looked up at him; I could see in her mind that she liked the idea of that.

"You promise you'll take it away if I ask?" Lidiya asked. Zio nodded. "Then it's down to Anelie." She said turning to her sister.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your choice, either Zio takes your ability away to even the balance, we live our life, you grow up and we do whatever you want, you can go live in Italy, find a husband, travel, live forever. Or you can choose for Sophia to return mine, we train and we learn together. Probably end up becoming members of the hybrid protection in Italy, or even the Volturi, a life of power and of people being afraid of us. A life where we never leave each other so long as we are life and death" Lidiya explained.

"You won't become Volturi, I won't allow it" Esther said, her hand tightening on Lidiya's.

"I don't know why anyone would choose the first option. You're my twin sister; I will always love you and will always want to help you. I don't want you to be scared of who you are." Anelie told her. Lidiya nodded and let out a long sigh before turning to Sophia.

"Go on then" she said and closed her eyes tightly shut. Sophia rested her hands on her shoulders and closed her eyes as well.

Lidiya gasped and immediately dropped Esther's hand. Sophia stepped away too.

"You ok?" Sophia asked. Lidiya nodded.

"So who is going to be the first to test it?" Emmett boomed. No one answered.

"I think maybe for now we leave it. The balance is restored, Lidiya has control so long as Anelie is near right?" I asked her, Lidiya nodded although she was standing very still as if she was afraid to move.

"No don't!" she shouted just as Esther put her hand on her arm.

"I trust you" she told her.

"I don't want to hurt you" she gasped.

"You won't" Esther said strongly. Anelie stepped forward then and took Lidiya's hand. They both gasped and Lidiya looked down at their linked hands.

"I remember that feeling" she said with awe.

"Like we're one" Anelie agreed.

"Like when we're talking?" Holly asked to the side.

"No this is something different. It's like we're one person, I can control her ability, and she can control mine" Lidiya explained.

"That's crazy" Eddie mumbled. He was in awe too, 'crazy' was a compliment not denial.

_Im so glad my kids aren't here_. I heard in Nessie's head. I saw how nervous she was. The kids had been taken upstairs, at least the younger ones. Holly and Avia were here because they were Anelie's sisters just as much as Lidiya was.

I walked over to my daughter.

"Perhaps you should call them down" I told her, she glared at me_. Are you kidding?_ She asked. "No im not. It will give Lidiya the confidence she needs. You don't need to worry, Anelie is here now" I whispered. "Please" I begged her, Lidiya needed to realise she wasn't a plague to be avoided. Nessie glared at me harder but I saw her mind softening, she saw that I trusted Lidiya and she knew I wouldn't have my grandchildren down here without being absolutely sure they wouldn't be harmed.

"He's right" Jacob said to her. _Fine_ she growled in her head.

"Sarah, bring them down please" she said no louder than a normal voice. I heard my grandchildren come down the stairs; they entered the room, Sarah holding onto Izzy. They entered the room hand in hand. Will who had been in the room with Sophia joined hands with Zac so they were standing in a line, the eldest at either side. Nahuel appeared by Sarah, standing in front of her in a gesture of protection. I could see in his mind that he loved her, truly loved her.

"Anelie these are Renesmee's kids, Eddie's sisters" Lidiya said, although I could hear her nervousness in her voice. "You guys should have waited." She added anxiously looking towards Nessie, Nessie smiled at her.

"I trust you. They wanted to meet Anelie" she said. Lidiya gave her a weak smile back and turned to my grandchildren.

"Anelie this is Will, Sarah, Lauren, Anthony, Zachary and Isobel."

"Hello" she smiled. Izzy looked over to her from Sarah's arms, she cringed slightly. I could see her making the connection in her mind, she wasn't a baby anymore, she was 8 years old, smarter than our family gave her credit for.

_It's ok._ Sarah placed in Izzy's head. _Shes nice see? Someone to play with now._ Izzy smiled and wriggled in Sarah's grasp, Sarah placed her on the floor and Izzy walked over to Anelie she smiled widely at her and Anelie smiled back.

"Someone new to play with. Avia is getting too old" she smiled. We laughed; Isobel was always blunt in her childlike innocence. Avia smiled and Anelie smiled wider.

"I like to play, now my sister is older it's nice to see a small face like me in all these adults" Anelie replied. Izzy giggled and didn't even hesitate when she hugged her. Anelie dropped Lidiya's hand and I think I heard Nessie's heart stop for a second before it started again.

"Shes ok" I told her. She nodded but I knew it would take a bit before she was ok with Lidiya being on her own again.

_It's so strange, I trusted her with my children's lives, I always have, I never even doubted it. She always looked after my eldest children and I didn't even think twice. Now my internal mother bear can't help but want to protect my children._

I didn't have time to answer her because something was happening with Anelie, she had pulled away from Izzy, both of them giggling, and Izzy had brought her over to her siblings so she could meet them properly, the first one she met was Anthony and they had both stopped still on the spot.

"Seriously?!" Lauren asked, looking backwards and forth between them. "Well done mom and dad. More than half your kids are imprinted. Good going" Lauren said sarcastically.

"You included" Zac said,

"So you love to remind me" she spat back at her brother.

"Imprinted?" Nessie asked.

"Your middle son just imprinted on Anelie it would seem" I informed her. Jacob laughed.

"So much for it being rare."

"So much for it being to carry on the gene" Bella mumbled. "Imprints are getting weirder by the generation" she added. I nodded in agreement. First Jacob imprints on a hybrid, then Leah imprints on another wolf and now a wolf has imprinted on a moon pool child. Next will be a wolf and a vampire or a wolf and a freaking table or something.

"Anelie" Lidiya whispered. Anelie stepped back towards her sister and took her hand but her eyes hadn't moved from Anthony's. He was still as a statue staring at the little girl. Before anyone said anything else he turned and left the room,

"Tony!" Zac called after his brother, he followed him out, Will and Jacob left too.

"What's an imprint?" Anelie asked then, her eyes on the door from where he had left.

I heard Lauren sigh. Sophia stepped forward and began to explain it to Anelie.

"Relax" Esther told Lidiya.

"I can't"

"If you don't you're more likely to lash out. You need to relax and be who you are. You're in control aren't you? You're not going to kill anyone" Esther told her.

"Thanks for the vote in confidence" Lidiya glared.

"Im being serious. You will not harm anyone in this room. I believe in you" she said softly. She stroked Lidiya's cheek and she shook her head in response.

"Deep breaths Lidy" Holly told her. She stepped forward but Phoenix stopped her going to Lidiya. "Move" she told him. Phoenix looked down at her with a glare.

"I don't want you near her" he told her.

"Shes my sister, she'd never hurt me. Move" she hissed. I could see in her head she thought of him as her boyfriend, and he certainly thought of her as his girlfriend too, so much that he was over protective of her. When had this happened?

_Tell me about it._ Eddie growled in my head. I smiled over at him.

_Now you know how I felt with Nessie._

_No, Nessie had Jacob. She was his imprint; I don't know who this guy is._

_She's not a child anymore, she can protect herself, not that I think she needs to the way he thinks_. I told him.

Phoenix had reluctantly let Holly move to Lidiya, he kept behind her though.

"Anelie hold Lidiya's hands" Esther said, Anelie who had moved over to the couch with Sophia stood up and did as Esther said, holding both hands in front of her.

"How did you know she had to do that?" Lidiya asked, she was immediately calm.

"Because I know you"

"You don't know the things that calm me though" she frowned.

"Of course I do" Esther said, I then saw a flicker of something in her head, something I had never seen before, a secret.

"Let's go have Lesson 1" Zio said. "Where's my father when you need him" he added then leaving the room.

"Why would we need Aro?" Lidiya gasped.

"I meant Jasper" he told her and left the room.

"Oh" she mumbled, dropping one of Anelie's hands and following him out. Zio was right, we needed Jasper, he was far more qualified than Zio but at least they had someone. Bella followed him out too.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To help. I learnt to control my shield, maybe I can help them" she answered. I smiled proudly at her. I was about to join them but I was stopped.

"Grandpa" Sarah said to me. She was holding Nahuel's hand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I need your help with something" she told me and took my hand before walking over to Nessie.

"Mom" she said.

"Yes?" Nessie asked nervously, she too noticed Nahuel and Sarah holding hands.

"Im going back to college in the New Year" she said to her mother, Nessie's eyes narrowed.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she told her.

"I thought you'd say that, which is why Nahuel has agreed to come with me. Carlisle said he will be able to pull some strings and get him into the university. He'll be there to protect me. And Grandpa is here so you know im telling the truth and so you know that Nahuel will do anything to keep me safe" Sarah said.

Nessie looked up at Nahuel then to me.

"She is telling the truth?"

"Nahuel loves your daughter more than you think Nessie; he's saved her life more than once already. I think you should let her go" I told her. Nessie sighed.

"If anything happens to her, I will personally hunt you down and kill you." Nessie said to Nahuel. He smiled at her.

"I promise nothing will happen to her." he said, bringing Sarah's hand up and kissing the back of it. "I will protect her with my life"

"I should hope so" Jacob said coming into the room with his sons.

"Where is Anelie?" Tony asked then.

"Outside learning her ability with Lidiya" I answered him, he was already leaving the room.

It was strange thinking about Tony being imprinted and Holly having a boyfriend; it was another two of my grandchildren moving on. The only ones left were Avia and Izzy now. Soon they'd all be married and having children of their own.

That was the curse of being a vampire, 18 years felt like months in reality. I had seen my children grow up and I had seen my grandchildren grow up. Would I see my great grandchildren too? How far will the generations go, I just didn't know.

"Lauren" Carlisle said then. I looked over to her sitting on the couch with Nick.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you" he said motioning for his study.

"What ever it is, I didnt do it" she said. "It was probably Zac" she added. He smiled at her.

"You're not in trouble. It's about why you can't be turned into a vampire, I have some news"

* * *

><p><strong>A little lead onto the thoughts Bella has in my new story, if you're curious about their future generations, it's touched on in Living in Paradise. Those of you that follow me on twitter or have me on author alert know that I updated it today, it follows Edward and Bella 100 years after the events of this story and they have a moon pool daughter, Elizabeth. It will follow her life living on Isle Isabella.<strong>

**Thank you to Dawnmac, giving me the idea to have Tony imprint on Anelie. I'll be having the odd chapter in Sarah's pov like I'll be having Matthew. I realise there are a lot of story lines in this at the moment but Anelie and Lidiya's won't be a very long one, I just have to get it out of the way before I get back to the Black's. Next chapter you find out about Lauren :) Then time is going to skip at bit. The Volturi drama has settled for now, I need to fast forward time a bit to get things moving again.**


	29. Christmas Day: Lauren

**Lauren Black**

**25 December 2033**

* * *

><p>"Good news or bad news?"<p>

"Bad news first." I said

"We still don't know what you are. The good news is we're closer than ever to finding out. You're something this world has never seen."

"So what am I?"

"We don't have a name for you. You're not human, you're not vampire and you're not a wolf"

"So what am I?" I asked again.

"A mixture it seems, all of you, your brothers and Isobel are the same. Sarah is an anomaly. Something I need to look into after. We took blood from all your siblings. Your mother for the hybrid, your father as the shape shifter, Emma as the human and your grandfather as the vampire although it wasn't exactly blood from your grandfather it was venom. We compared it; we also took cells to compare DNA and genes. You, Isobel and your brothers are all the same. Your genes are identical, more or less. Im trying to keep it simple for you. You have wolf genes, no vampire ones. None of you do. Even Isobel has wolf genes. Now all Quileute's have wolf genes, whether they transform or not, the activated form is a little different to the dormant form. Emma agreed for me to take Cassie's blood to compare because she's not a wolf but has the dormant gene. In theory she should be the same as you but she's not. It seems that the vampire bit of your mother activated the wolf gene from your father, but kept it dormant enough not to necessarily change you into a wolf" he told me.

"I don't get it" I frowned. "Im a wolf but not a wolf?"

"Yes. You have the genes of a shape shifting wolf. You are the same as your brothers, but you don't phase"

"But I didn't grow really tall or get moody or anything" I said.

"No you didn't because that part never kicked in like it did with your brothers."

"Izzy is the same as me?" I asked.

"Yes"

"What does this mean then?" I asked.

"Well… I don't want you to get your hopes up, but it seems like you may have the qualities of a wolf even as a human, you have their weaknesses, like vampire venom but you also have their strengths like immortality" Carlisle said to me.

"I won't grow old?" I asked, the realisation sinking in.

"You haven't aged in at least 6 months Lauren. Ive been watching you, taking mental notes and you haven't changed. It would seem you won't age any more than you are now"

"Seriously?" I gasped.

"It's a definite possibility" Carlisle told me.

"What about Izzy?" I asked with a frown.

"She'll grow until shes 16 like you did, then stop too. It also means, although this isn't for definite as we have no way to test it just yet, that if your brothers stopped phasing, I still don't think they'd age past what they are now" Carlisle answered me. My eyes widened.

"So we're part vampire part human part shape shifter?" I asked.

"Kind of. You have no vampire gene, there's nothing there but you have a evolved version of the wolf gene, it's not the exact same as your fathers, which has me believing something from your mother changed the gene to make it more advanced, gave it that little bit of vampire" Carlisle explained.

"So we can never die?" I asked then, my voice high in excitement.

"You _can_ die. You can die of illness or injuries, you're still human on the outside but you can't die of old age." My grandfather Edward explained. "You are effectively, immortal humans"

I couldn't stop the grin that came over my face.

"How sure are you of this?" I asked them.

"90%" Carlisle answered me. "We've seen you react to vampire venom the way a wolf would, for you, I'd say a higher percentage, I wouldn't want to test it on little Isobel though, time will tell for her but if her genes told me anything, the same thing should happen with her" he told me.

"So I can literally live forever without having to drink blood or keep out of sunlight or ever feel the blood lust?" I asked in astonishment, all the reasons I didn't want to be a vampire were solved. I didn't have to deal with them; I just had to worry about getting a terminal illness.

My grandfather laughed at my thoughts.

"Yes Lauren" he said out loud. I ran to hug him and Carlisle.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank us, thank your mother for giving you immortality" Edward laughed.

"Right!" I exclaimed and ran out of the study, seeing my mom sitting on the couch smiling; she had obviously heard it all. I ran to her, and she opened her arms to accept me, I crawled up on her lap the best I could, which since I was an inch taller than her, it didn't really work but I didn't care. I hugged her.

"Thank you momma" I giggled, she laughed with me.

"I didn't have a say in it but you're welcome"

"Lauren, you want to go outside? They're playing soccer and some games" Nick said to me then.

"Sure" I replied and smiled at him. I let go of my mom to follow him out.

In the back yard most of my vampire family were playing soccer. Even Isobel was playing, except she was on Emmett's shoulders, he held onto her ankles as he ran around the back yard chasing the ball, she was giggling as she held onto his hair. I smiled at her; I was glad she was like me, that she wouldn't grow old and die. She'd be forever my sister, the one that was just like me, the only two humans.

"So what did your grandfather tell you?" Nick said, we sat down on the edge of the patio to put our shoes on. I told him about his theory and that I would never grow old.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed, a smile spread across his face. I smiled at his response.

"Yeah" I laughed. He was happy that I was happy.

"That means I'll never have to stop phasing. I love being a wolf" he grinned. I smiled back at him, this time weaker than before. We hadn't spoken about us or our future since the day he imprinted on me. We had decided to stay friends for now until he was older but things had been slipping, we held hands more than we used to, we hugged a lot longer and I had dreams about him in ways I shouldn't for just friends.

"You'd stay immortal for me?" I asked.

"Of course I would. I wouldn't go and die on you. We'll be together forever, if you want" he said then smiling shyly. I smiled back at him, this time confidently. I leant over and kissed his cheek, something I had never done before, before he could respond I had stood up and began running over to my family playing soccer to join in. Nahuel ran up to greet me by grabbing me by the waist and lifting me up to tuck under his side. I laughed uncontrollably and he ran to the other side of the back yard. I silently wondered where Zio, Bella and Esther were with Lidiya and Anelie. Nahuel put me down at the opposite side of the pitch. I loved that Nahuel treated me like a little sister, it was almost embarrassing remembering the fit I had when I found out he liked my sister. It just didn't make sense for me to ever think of Nahuel more than a brother now. I guess that was the imprint that did that, and whilst I knew I should care that it changed my feelings, I just didn't anymore. Things had worked out, even if part of me still screamed that the imprint was changing me, the other part just wasn't listening. Sarah was right, why would you fight against something that was so pure and _good?_ Even thinking about Nick and seeing him as he ran towards me now. I didn't imagine it different, I would spend the rest of forever with him, whether I liked it or not. May as well just embrace it and move on with life.

We stayed outside for a good hour, the rain started to fall and we had to go back inside. Nick had hold of my hand the entire way into the house.

I led him up the stairs; I didn't know what I was doing. My heart was pounding as I did it but I couldn't stop myself.

"Laurie" Izzy said running up the stairs, she slipped at the last second, falling onto the landing, her hands out in front of her catching her fall.

"Izzy you ok?" I asked, I didn't rush to her, she wasn't crying. She stood up.

"Oops" she giggled.

"You need to stop running around. You're too clumsy" I laughed.

"I got carpet burn" she frowned at her arms. I walked over to her and kissed each of her arms.

"All better" I smiled at my little sister.

"Doesn't work like that" she frowned. I laughed; she was smarter than she used to be. She was growing up before my eyes and I hadn't really noticed it until now. I had been so busy thinking about myself, I couldn't remember the last time I spent time with her. My little sister who I adored and used to spend hours with.

"Did you want me for something?" I asked her.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to play" she said then looking up at me with her brown eyes that never failed to get her what she wanted. The most angelic of us all, she didn't know how powerful she was to those that loved her. "I was going to play with my new princess castle I got for Christmas" she said innocently. Part of me wanted to go be with Nick and tell Izzy to go find Avia or Cassie to play with but I couldn't resist her, and I really hadn't been spending much time with her. I turned to Nick and looked at him regretfully.

"Sure we'll play" Nick grinned at Izzy. My eyes widened.

"You want to play with my baby sister and her princess toys?" I asked him. He smiled at me.

"Sure" he added. I grinned back and turned to Izzy.

"Come on then" I told her, she smiled at us and put her hands on mine that was joined with Nicks; she forced us apart and took each hand in her own. Nick and I laughed as she led us to Nessie's old bedroom where all the Christmas presents were put from this morning when we opened them all.

I'd never really seen Nick with children before but I'll give it to him, he had a lot of patience with Isobel as we played with her princess dolls. He even played along and he was given the prince doll and Izzy and I had Cinderella and Belle. I smiled at him as he interacted with Izzy. I couldn't help seeing him in 10 years time with his own daughter. Our daughter.

He saw me looking at him and smiled back.

"I'm the only one that has the patience to play with Cassie. She always wants to play with me or Harry but he never says yes. I feel bad for her because she loves him so much and he doesn't give her the time of day. He's too busy fulfilling pack duties or going out with girls. I get that being a wolf is important but it's never too important to spend time with your family." He said to me.

"I completely agree, im often the only one that plays with Izzy. Cassie needs a sister." I told him with a smile. Since being imprinted with Nick I had learnt so much about him I didn't know. I was always friends with his brother Harry, to the point where I often wondered if I'd end up marrying him but the way Nick spoke about him I was glad that the younger brother was the one that imprinted on me. I saw more and more into the Clearwater's life every day. They had always been close to our families but I had a new insight now. I would be a Clearwater one day and I was really glad it wasn't Harry I would marry. It wasn't that I didn't like him as a person, it was just that knowing Nick, that he was so much like me I didn't really want it any different.

"Look at you. No more hating the imprint is there?" I heard from the door. I saw my grandfather standing there. I blushed at his words and he smiled at me. "You blush like your grandmother used to." He said coming into the room.

"Grandpa! Have you come to play? You can be the other prince!" Izzy gasped handing him another doll. He smiled at her adoringly.

"Sorry sweetheart no im not here to play, we're about to sing happy birthday to Holly if you want to come down" he said to us.

"Oh" Izzy said sadly and put her doll down. Seeing Izzy sad made anyone want to throw themselves in front of her to protect her from anything that might hurt her. No one could resist melting when they saw her sad or crying.

"We can play later" Edward winked to Izzy, clearly not wanting her to be upset and held his arms out to her. She smiled and let him lift her into his arms.

"What was he talking about you not hating imprints?" Nick asked me as we all left the room.

"Nothing" I mumbled.

"She was thinking about how she was glad you imprinted on her not Harry" Edward said.

"Grandpa" I moaned, trust him to embarrass me, he was worse than my dad.

"It's my job as your grandfather to embarrass you" he said and winked at me.

"Do you and Uncle Emmett have a contest or something 'who can embarrass the most out of their offspring'?" I mumbled, I remember my mom telling me that Edward wasn't that bad when it came to embarrassing her, but I think the older he got the more bored he was and the more time he spent with my uncle Emmett. He was clearly rubbing off on him. My grandfather laughed as we reached the bottom of the stairs. Edward put Isobel on her feet and she started running into the living room.

"Izzy slow down" he grumbled as we followed her in. She had crawled up on Sophia's lap on the couch.

"It's time to sing happy birthday now!" Avia said coming into the room too. "Holly" she added with a shriek.

Although Holly was technically born on Christmas day we tended to celebrate it on the 26th so that she didn't have to share her day with everyone else, but one thing we did do was sing happy birthday to her at the exact time on Christmas day that she was born.

As Nick and I entered the living room Holly appeared at the opposite door that led into the grand dining room hand in hand with Phoenix.

"Wait a second we still have a minute" Avia smiled as everyone else came into the room. Anelie and Lidiya included. Nick and I walked over to our moms who were sitting with each other on the couch and sat down.

"Ok" Avia said. Holly and Phoenix sat down on the two dining room chairs Avia had put in front of the fire place where everyone could see them and we all sang happy birthday to Holly. Chloe was the first to hug her daughter when we had finished.

"I can't believe you're 18" she sighed. Holly smiled as she pulled away from her mother.

"Im older than you" she laughed. Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"How do you work that out?" Phoenix laughed.

"She was 17 when she was turned" Holly answered.

"But shes like 40 technically" Phoenix laughed.

"How old are you?" Avia asked him then, his smile dropped.

"250ish" he answered her.

"Ew Hol" she said looking at her sister. Holly laughed.

"Eddie" Esther suddenly gasped from the other side of the room; she was standing by the door leading to the front hall.

"Yeah?" he asked; everyone's attention turning from Holly to Esther.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

"Feel what?" he frowned.

"There- nothing" she mumbled.

"Esther!" he exclaimed, clearly reading her mind.

"I didn't feel anything, do you know where?" he asked.

"Europe somewhere, north. Probably England" she said "I'll be able to track them when I get closer, that's what happened with Aleksander and you"

"Are you going to go" he asked?

"Is anyone going to clue us in on your conversation?" Chloe asked turning from her daughter to her husband and friend.

"A new moon pool child was just born" Esther told her.

"How do you know that?" Holly exclaimed.

"I felt it. I can't explain it. I just felt it and I know where. I guess it's because im the original. I don't know" she said.

"Are you going to go see them?" Lidiya asked.

"I have to. The parents might want some questions answered, it's exciting that there's another one of us" Esther said then smiled widely at Eddie.

"I agree" Eddie smiled back.

"No longer just the two of us" Esther added.

"When are you going?" Lidiya asked; her voice sad.

"As soon as possible" she said and left the room.

"Esther!" Lidiya shouted after her. Lidiya and Anelie followed her.

"What's that about?" Nick whispered to me. I shrugged. I think Lidiya was upset that Esther was leaving, even if it was only for a little while.

"Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes" Esme announced and left the room for the kitchen.

"How are Lidiya and Anelie?" Holly asked Zio.

"They're amazing. You don't need to worry about Lidiya, shes alright now. She was just scared." He told her. She smiled at him.

"Im really happy Lidiya has Anelie" Chloe said.

"Im going to go find them" Eddie said then, he looked nervous for some reason.

"I'll come too" Chloe said, kissing Holly's forehead and following him out.

"I want to come" Holly said standing up.

The next few minutes seemed to happen too fast for me to understand how people were coming and going. Nick and I stood up from the couch and left the room, just in time for Esther, Lidiya, Anelie, Chloe and Eddie to appear in the hall. I heard the front door swing open and a very fragile looking old woman came into the room, she swayed on her feet.

"Esther your daughters… careful… demon" she managed to say before she fell, Eddie caught her in his grasp.

William and Sarah were already trying to get Nick and me to leave the room but I stopped them, wanting to know if the woman was ok.

"Shes dead" Eddie said sadly.

"What was she talking about? A demon? Like the one that possessed Emma?" I asked then looking to Esther.

"No. she was warning us." She said then.

"What did she mean daughters?" Eddie asked looking to Esther.

"They're vulnerable to demon possessions, especially Anelie. She was warning us because she's seen it. If I leave for England without the girls something very bad would happen, she died trying to tell us" Esther said, her eyes still on the dead woman.

"Anne" I heard my mother gasp entering the room.

"Shes dead" Eddie said then, laying her on the floor carefully.

"What do we do?" I heard people talking and wondering what had just happened but I was too busy watching Lidiya and Esther.

"She said your daughters" Lidiya said to Esther. Esther turned to look at Lidiya carefully.

"You'll be fine so long as I stay near you." She told her.

"What do you mean? Why?" she asked.

"Because you're safe as long as you're by me, you can't ever go out of control; you're at your strongest with me and your sister. Don't worry about what she said."

"But why _you_? Shes strongest with _you_, shes in control when shes with _you_ and you're immune to their abilities. Why?" Eddie asked then, coming over to them. Esther sighed.

"I just am. You're safe. Stop worrying, don't pay attention to her" Esther said turning to Lidiya.

"What are you hiding?" Eddie said then.

"Nothing" she growled to him.

"What did she mean 'your daughters'? She wasn't talking to Eddie, she was talking to you, and you said she was talking about Anelie being vulnerable to demons"

"You're their mother" Eddie said in utter shock.

"What?" Lidiya asked.

"You're their birth mother, not Jane. _You_ are!" Eddie exclaimed.

"You're my mother?" Lidiya asked; her face pure shock.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked coming into the room. "Anne!" he gasped running over to her, immediately checking her pulse. His head bowed. He lifted her into his arms.

"We should bury her" Esme said sadly, her hand on Carlisle's shoulder. He nodded.

"At the old house, not this one" Esme added. "With Lauren"

"I agree" Edward said.

"Everything ok here?" Edward turned to Esther, she nodded.

"I need to talk to Esther" Lidiya said.

"Me too" Eddie added, they were both looking at Esther like they didn't even know who she was.

"Take the rest of the children upstairs" my mom told my dad.

"No. I want to hear this." I told her. She sighed at me. I noticed that Anelie was gone, so was Will, Sarah and Sophia and no other kid apart from Nick, Holly, Lidiya and I were here.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward left the house with Anne's body. The only ones in the hall now were Esther, Eddie, Chloe, Lidiya, Holly, Nick, my parents and me. Nicks parents and my grandpa Billy and Charlie must have stayed in the living room.

"I think we should leave them alone" my mom told me. It was moon pool business. I understood that.

"It's alright Nessie, you can stay" Lidiya told her. "I think everyone deserves to hear this."

"Are. You. My. Mother?" Lidiya said, emphasising the words as she locked eyes with Esther, they were exactly the same height. Esther sighed and nodded. I could see it now, looking at them side by side how much they looked alike, I had never even thought about it before, I suppose it was the way I looked like Avia and Holly, if you didn't know we were related you wouldn't immediately think so but knowing that we were cousins you'd be able to pick out the similarities.

"But…" Lidiya shook her head, her hands going to her head; she closed her eyes tightly as she tried to explain it in her head. "As in you gave birth to me?"

Esther closed her eyes; finally opening them she had a new expression on her face, defeat.

"Yes Lidiya. I did."

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of a cliff hanger on possibly the biggest twist I've ever had in my stories. All will be explained.<strong>

**Next chapter will be half Lidiya and half Holly's POV. Lidiya is of course going to have a bit more to say about Esther's secret and i wanted to get Holly in there to explain the mysterious Phoenix. It will be the last chapter of this plot segment in my story; I'll be skipping through months again soon.**

**If you're curious about the new moon pool child, they will be introduced later in the story, i have though, updated my blog about them, so if you want to know name/family/nationality/small family history etc ive added it to the Luna Bambini tab.**

**Thoughts about Lauren? Did you like what ive done with Nessie's kids or not? I will be evaluating more on why Sarah is different in chapters to come. I hope i explained it enough, essentially they're all the same except Sarah. I couldn't bring myself to ever make her kids completely human, she will still have her kids a hundred years from this story, something ive been very careful not to mention in Living in Paradise so I didn't spoil this chapter. **

**Living in Paradise will be updated by the 1****st**** of June. Thanks to everyone that went over and read it! Really nice to see familiar names in the reviews and praise on twitter. Cyber hugs :) **


	30. Christmas Day: Lidiya & Sarah

**Cant believe im already on chapter 30 of this story, ive also just hit 1 million views on my stories, im thinking of something to do to celebrate, ive had a suggestion to update every one of my open stories (Forever After, Living in Paradise, Edward's New Moon and Semper Fidelis in one day) + maybe, if i time it right i'll update one story of your choice (i'll use a poll or something) every day for a week, if you guys would like that let me know, open to other ideas too, want a particular extra or my interpretation of a particular story line? I want to repay you guys for reading my stories. **

**I said I'd be writing Lidiya and Holly's POV but it's actually Lidiya and Sarah's, I thought it would be too much to have Holly two chapters in a row. I needed to write about her next (a month later).**

* * *

><p><strong>Lidiya Balev<strong>

"I don't understand" I gasped, I just couldn't believe this woman who I viewed as my mother, who had brought me up from a small child, who loved me unconditionally and who trusted me and respected me as I did her had lied to me this whole time.

"I hid you and your sister. I had to, im sorry"

"But… why?" I asked, my voice shaking. I needed answers, I had so many questions.

"Because I was planning to meet with the people that destroyed the Volturi. I had to meet them, I had no idea they would become my family. I gave you to Jane; she said she'd raise you as her own daughters. I had to. You two had these gifts, they're not just gifts they are you. You and Anelie, you're manifestations of your abilities. It couldn't be known"

"Why have you waited until now to say anything?" I screamed. I was angry now, the questions were flooding to my head, she had lied to me all this time! I felt my ability flicker within me, I could feel it feeding off my anger, this is what she meant by manifestations, it's like my ability was alive inside me and it could feed on my emotions. Fear, confusion, anger.

"Because Anelie died! I grieved and moved on, we both did. I accepted it. I knew the balance would be broken, I knew you'd go out of control; I just thought I'd be able to save you before you hurt anyone. I was wrong and ive failed you, I know. I tried to protect you and I failed, when Zio took your ability I thought maybe I had a chance, to be your mother like I should have been the second you were born. I shouldn't have given you away but I still got to raise you, and I get to raise Anelie as well."

"This is unbelievable. All this time. How didn't I know? How come Edward and Eddie didn't know?!" I asked, my voice rising. I looked over to Eddie, he was her best friend, how did he not know? Or did he and he just never said anything. Was he a part of this?

"I always noticed the similarity, but I put that down to the fact we're all so similar, we're all related in some way. We're a family because of what we are. I never saw anything in her thoughts that would even suggest you were really her daughter" He explained.

"Who is my father?" I asked as realisation hit when he said we're all similar.

"Aleksander"

"My birth father" I corrected. I thought she was trying to be smart telling me that my adopted family were my real family.

"Aleksander" Esther said again. I felt sick to my stomach.

"You had an affair with my father" I said, I let my repulsion show through the tone of my voice.

"Your mother and father were secretly divorced. They only remained in the house together to raise you and your older siblings." Esther corrected.

"And my mom just let you and my father make more kids? I mean you had to go to the moon pool to make us!" I was disgusted, I just couldn't believe the things I was being told about my family, but I suppose all families had secrets. Esther shook her head.

"No we didn't. You were made the old fashioned way. No moon pool required."

"What?!" Eddie asked. She shrugged.

"We were both pure breed moon pool children."

"But you said you didn't have a menstrual cycle"

"I don't, but that doesn't mean anything. Neither did Chloe when she had Holly"

"But we went to a moon pool to have Holly, are you telling me you just had sex in a bed and got pregnant with twins?" Eddie asked, his voice as surprised as mine.

"Yes" Esther said neutrally.

"You never told me…" he paused; then looked at her with hostile eyes. "I don't even know you do I?" Eddie asked, he was hurt. You could hear that, Esther was Eddie's best friend, Eddie was just distraught; she wasn't who he thought she was. I knew the feeling.

"I had to keep it a secret to protect them! You'd do the same for Holly or Avia"

"But my daughters aren't literally life and death."

"I had to learn about us, meet every one of our kind"

"Why didn't you just tell me when we met?" Eddie asked, his voice soft now, sympathetic.

"That was before they were even born and because I didn't know you." She told him.

"What about a year later? Five years? When you were raising Lidiya? We've known each other for twenty years Esther, I thought you were my best friend" Eddie said.

"I am" Esther said sadly, her expression sad.

"I don't know anything about you!" Eddie said to her.

"You said my parents were divorced. Why didn't I know?" I asked then bringing back Esther's attention.

"You were a baby when you knew them. Jane and Aleksander divorced not long after Anton was born. They kept it a secret from all their kids until you were given to them, your older siblings knew then, they didn't know I was your mother but they knew you weren't Jane's daughters. I never meant to sleep with your father. It just happened" Esther said with a shrug.

"Things like that don't just happen! You were not petty human teenagers. You were century old immortal vampires." I scowled. That was such a stupid excuse.

"We were the same, we felt drawn to each other. I can't say anything else Lidiya, what's done is done, all I can do is apologise for not telling you before now"

"You and Eddie are the same, you didn't sleep with him! Don't give me that!" I yelled at her. My anger strong in my chest, I could feel my ability flickering in my palms.

"No but we _were_ drawn to each other though." Eddie admitted carefully. Chloe's eyes widened at her husband. Esther pointed to him as if he had proven her point.

"So hypothetically if you weren't with me at the time you would have slept with her?" Chloe asked, her voice calm. Eddie looked down at Chloe.

"That's beside the point. I was with you. I had found my mate." He told her.

"Im sure Aleksander thought the same about Jane" Chloe said with a small glare but I could tell she wasn't really angry.

"Chloe, history won't repeat. I would never divorce you. Don't be stupid"

"But you haven't answered my question. If you hadn't met me, would you be with Esther now?" she asked, her voice was curious. Eddie looked at her carefully.

"Maybe. I probably would have gone there yes. But whether we'd still be together I don't know. I can't think of my life any different to what it is now. I don't want a different life" Eddie told his wife.

"Chloe, Aleksander and Jane were divorced long before I met them, you know Eddie and I were never like that, despite what you thought when you were younger. I don't see Eddie that way and he certainly never saw me that way. You know how much he loves you, even now, nothing has changed, ive only seen a love like yours a few times, its rare and it's not something easily given up." Esther explained.

"I know, I know that, I only wanted to know, I was only mentioning it" Chloe told her. Her hand threading with Eddies, I managed to smile at them. I always thought of my parents when I saw them, I didn't know Aleksander and Jane very long but I suppose over the years ive let my imagination effect the memories I had of them, every time I looked at Eddie and Chloe I saw what my parents were, only apparently they weren't.

"Back on point. Are you saying that the reason Anelie and Lidiya are so powerful is because they're pure moon pool children? The product of two original Luna Bambini? Why are they vulnerable to demons?" Eddie asked.

"Yes. They have exactly the same characteristics of your daughters, essentially the same except they can manifest their abilities, far more powerful than Holly and Avia. They're vulnerable without their power, im not sure where the witch got her information or why she risked herself to tell us but my witch friend told me that the girls are only vulnerable when they don't have their power, their bodies were made in the womb with their abilities, and their bodies are built for a second entity almost. A demon would make a very good home in one of my girls." Esther said. I frowned when she said 'my girls' but part of me warmed at the words. Wasn't this always what I wanted? My family? And ive been given both a blood related sister and mother in a few short days.

"And far more powerful than us!" Eddie said with wide eyes.

"Debatable" Esther shrugged.

"What happened? Tell me from the beginning" I insisted. I needed to know this, I wasn't angry anymore, I was confused and I needed to match the pieces together.

"I was always drawn to your father, we kept it quiet when we were around other people but when we were alone there was something between us that was impossible to ignore, we were together a few times before I fell pregnant but it was already too late. I didn't see him for a few weeks after that. I avoided him because i couldn't quite believe what we had done. I couldn't just fall into that life. I didn't want to be a wife and a mother to step kids. I didn't want that human life. I was exploring the world; I had been tied down for far too long. About a month after I realised I was pregnant. I knew that it had to be Aleksander's because I couldn't have been impregnated out of the moon pool with an ordinary vampire or human. I was too scared to tell him, Jane had told me of his violent characteristics, whilst I knew he'd never hurt his children or even Jane I couldn't be sure, he got angry very easily; I carried you to term and turned up on his door step in labour. He was shocked but brought me inside and delivered you himself without question, it had seemed I was completely wrong about him and he wouldn't have been angry if I had told him earlier on at all." Esther explained.

"I remember, I remember my birth. I remember seeing papa's face. I never saw my mother" I said then. Esther nodded. "You loved him didn't you?" I asked, I saw her face as she spoke about my father, I never thought about her pain after my family died, I was too busy dealing with my own pain. She avoided eye contact with me and I saw her swallow away any tears that threatened to come. She didn't answer me; she just carried on with her story.

"I had already met Nessie and copied her ability, I told him in his head not to let you see me. He obeyed reluctantly and took you both out of the room. Jane was holding my hand the entire time, I don't think she liked the fact I was having your fathers children but she was a kind, forgiving and a very gentle person, she helped me in any way she could and she raised you as her own, and I would forever hold a debt to her. Aleksander came back into the room after your birth, I could hear you both crying and I wanted so much to go and see you both but I didn't, he told me you were both girls and asked me what to name you, I told him to name you as if you were born from Jane, you both needed Bulgarian names like your siblings so you never questioned your heritage. I told him that he had to take care of you. He had to raise you, I had known not long after you started to grow inside me that you were special. I knew you were something more than just babies. I could feel you both, the side you lay on, often my left side, sometimes it felt like I was dying. You were sucking the life out of me and Anelie was taking it from you and giving it to me back. It was like a chain. I could feel one baby taking, one giving. Even as unborn children you were special. I had to protect you, find out more about abilities and gifted vampires."

"I was hurting you?" I asked shocked.

"Not intentionally. I knew you were just a baby. That was your gift. Becoming what you were" she said, even now, trying to reassure me, as her daughter. It was something shes always done even when she let me believe I was adopted by her.

"But that's the balance isn't it? I was taking so Anelie had to give" I said sadly. I just didn't understand why I had to be the bad twin.

"Don't look at it like that. Anelie gives so you have to take. You balance each other. Who says you took first. It could be the other way around. What Anelie gives you have to take away." Esther said, her hand stroking mine reassuringly. I didn't turn from the gesture, Esther had always been my safe haven, even as a child when she was just a family friend, I could never understand the love I had for her, as soon as I met her I adored her, she protected me when I needed it most, she gave me a sense of family when I had none left, she introduced me to the Cullen's, and hearing her story, she had protected me and loved me before I was even born.

"I knew you loved me too much to be someone else's daughter" I said then, my emotions getting the better of me. "You really are my mother aren't you?" I asked. Esther, who had matching tears in her own eyes, smiled and nodded, I almost fell into her arms. I hugged her tightly and Esther held me securely. It was hard to be mad at her. She had always been everything to me, I remember wishing as a child that she was my mother and then feeling guilty that my real mother was dead, although I still loved Jane, I will always love her, I was really glad I had Esther.

"Im glad I was raised by you in the end. Not Jane" I whispered into her shoulder.

"So am I" Esther said, holding me tighter.

"Anelie! We need to tell her!" I exclaimed and pulled away from my mother.

"We will in time" Esther said smiling.

"So why did she die?" Holly asked then, "Sorry to interrupt the smiling and happiness right now, I want to be happy for you Lidy and I am but it doesn't feel right after someone has just died in this very room."

"I don't know" Esther said sadly.

"She was very old" Eddie said, his voice wasn't certain though.

"But she just dropped dead" Holly said bluntly.

"She was weak. Edward and I went to see her not long ago, he told me she was dying even then" Bella said coming into the room, she had been in the living room with her human friends.

"But why did she happen to die in our front hall?" Holly asked, she clearly thought something was wrong.

"Maybe she did a spell or something, we might never know" Bella said.

"I know" Avia said coming down the stairs; I turned to her, my mind latching onto hers to see what she meant.

"Anne's great great granddaughter was possessed by a demon recently; Anne sacrificed herself to save her. She came here in her last effort to warn Esther because when she exorcised the demon from the girl she had a flash of Esther with Lidiya and Anelie, she knew they were vulnerable and she had to warn you" Avia told us. My eyes widened at her, I could see it in her head that Anne had spoken to her and told her all of that but we hadn't heard it.

"How do you know this?" Bella asked her.

"Because she told me" Avia said.

"Sweetie she barely said any words before she died" Bella said to her granddaughter.

"After she died grandma, I could hear her thinking"

"You what?" Holly said to her sister. Avia shrugged.

"Can you still hear her?" I asked.

"No. She stopped talking after that"

"It's her ability" Eddie said then. "It's finally shown itself."

"Avia gets an ability and I don't? That's so not fair" Holly moaned, I smiled at my sister, she was the odd one out now and she hated it.

"We never knew if you and your sister had an ability, we had to wait until it appeared. You probably do have one but you haven't been in a position to find it out yet. Avia has never been around a dead body before, now she has, she knows her ability. Same thing will happen to you." Eddie explained to his daughter. Holly pouted and for a second she looked 8 not 18.

"Anelie heard everything by the way. Shes sitting upstairs very upset that she wasn't allowed in the conversation" Avia turned to me. I sighed and went to go up the stairs but Esther stopped me.

"I'll go" she told me. I let her go up the stairs without me, part of me wanted to be there but I knew Esther had to do this herself. I didn't know what life was going to be like now, do I call Esther 'mom'? Will things be different? I didn't know, although part of me was angry that she kept it from me I wasn't angry that she did what she did. In fact I think I loved Esther even more now.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah Black<strong>

"Want to go for a walk? The rain has stopped" Nahuel said to me, we had been listening in on what was happening down stairs, he held out his hand to me and I looked down at it. Maybe it was a good idea to get out of the house whilst they sorted out what they were doing about the woman in the hall. I took his hand and he led me to the door and out of the house, I sent a silent message to my parents letting them know we were leaving for a bit and would be back soon.

I let Nahuel lead me to where he wanted and we ended up on first beach, it was empty. No one in sight, everyone was with their families on Christmas day.

"Carlisle said I got into the college, a few people dropped out last semester, im staying in the same building as you, just on a different floor. I even have my own room" he said to me.

"Which one?" I asked.

"6th"

"That's great" I smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately. He already knew me well enough to know when something was wrong.

"That's Ben's floor. There are only 3 rooms on that floor" I told him.

"Well he's going to want to stay away from me, if I ever meet him ill teach him a lesson in treating women correctly" he said with a slight growl.

"He's human, you can't hurt him" I said to him.

"Oh I know, and I won't unless he touches you again. I'm just going to scare him"

"He's going to know im not his anymore. He won't come near me if he knows im not single" I said to him, Ben wasn't the guy I fell in love with anymore, but he wasn't a completely different person now either. He only did what he did because I let him; I wanted to believe we were still together and in love. I knew he would respect my choice to move on. I knew there was still a part of the old him there because he hadn't told anyone my secret.

"We'll see" Nahuel mumbled. I stopped then and stepped in front of him.

"Don't be jealous. I can't stand jealous guys, im yours, he will know that. I'll make sure he knows that, you don't need to have anything to do with him. He's my first, he will always be my first and have a part of me you don't but I want you to be my last. That should mean something; it should mean more than anything"

"It does" he whispered, his hand reached for my face and he bent down to kiss me lightly. "Im sorry, I won't be _that_ guy"

"Good, because otherwise I'd just let my sister have you" I winked.

"She doesn't want me anymore" he laughed.

"I meant my other sister" I smiled. He laughed again.

"She's 8"

"You can wait for her" I laughed.

"No thanks" he mumbled and pulled me into his side to kiss my head as we continued walking.

"We should get back soon" I told him.

"Yeah" he replied but kept walking, I giggled.

"We have college to be alone, we should be with family on Christmas day" I said.

"Im sorry, im not used to the whole family thing"

"I know" i said sadly. "But if you want to date me you have to deal with my family"

"'date' is such a weird word" he laughed.

"Why?" I smiled.

"I don't know. It doesn't seem like the right word to use with you"

"Why because you're in love with me and im more than just a date?" I laughed, I was going for the joke response, hoping he'd laugh but he was deadly serious.

"Well yeah" he told me. I stopped again and looked at him.

"We've known each other a few weeks" I said with a frown, I wasn't expecting declarations of love so soon.

"Doesn't take much for anyone to fall for you Sarah, you're beautiful, you're strong, you love your family and friends, you'd do anything to make sure they were happy, you check on your younger siblings before you go to bed to make sure they're safe, you don't even drain your hunt to death, you make sure they still live after you've taken blood, you only hunt deer and you apologise to them after you've drank. You're selfless and I saw how perfect you were the second I lay eyes on you. I realise we've only known each other a few weeks but I can't help but love you mi reina" He told me sweetly. I managed to smile at his Spanish for 'my queen' and blink away the lump in my throat. I didn't say anything I put my hands on his neck and went onto my tip toes to kiss him. This was the second real kiss we'd had. He held me tightly as we kissed.

It felt like nothing in the world would interrupt this moment. It wasn't until I heard a cough and a small 'excuse me' that I groaned and pulled away from him, I stayed close, as if to make a point, my body was wrapped around him and I turned my head to where the noise came from. I gasped and immediately took a step away from Nahuel.

Sitting there, simply perched on a rock was a mermaid. The girl we had seen in the water two days ago.

"Hi" she smiled, she had long blonde hair that rested over her shoulders, they covered her breasts which I was glad for because she didn't seem to have anything covering them, her tail was a sky blue colour, the water on her tail made it shimmer in the sun, and it was beautiful. I noticed she had small gills on her neck, they were kind of freaky.

"Hello" I said carefully.

"I came to apologise for swimming away from you, I would be in big trouble if my father knew I was here. I need to make sure you didn't tell anyone about me. I'm going to be in so much trouble" she said, her voice shaking towards the end.

"We didn't tell anyone, only our family but they wouldn't say anything" I told her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked then with a frown.

"Well they didn't really believe me, but we have secrets of our own. We know what it's like to be different. We'd never reveal your secret." I told her, seeing her now I saw how young she was, maybe 15 or 16. She looked really scared.

"If you're so scared of people knowing; why are you here now talking to us?" Nahuel asked her.

"Because I knew it couldn't be much worse if I spoke to you, best case scenario is you agree to keep my secret and you hadn't told anyone. Worst case, well it couldn't have been worse"

"I had no idea mermaids existed" I said with a smile to her.

"That's not what we're called, that's what your world calls us. We get taught your languages and culture at a young age, your strange ways, living squares made of bricks and wearing 'clothes'" she said the word clothes like it was foreign. "I suppose it would be like wearing sea weed" she laughed.

"How do you talk underwater?" I gasped. There was a noise coming from the ocean, something I could only describe has a horn. The waves started to pick up and started coming onto the beach. I flinched and took a step closer to Nahuel. He put his arms around my waist and rested my back against his chest.

"I have to go" the mermaid gasped.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's my dad, he doesn't know where I am. He's angry." She sighed, the waves picked up and the water was reaching the rock she was sitting on. She began to shuffle off the rock, her tail touched the water.

"Wait what's your name?" I asked. She turned to smile at me.

"Sara" she replied and I watched her dive into the water and disappear from sight. The waves immediately calmed.

"Are you ok?" Nahuel asked me. I nodded in response.

"I had so many questions for her" I sighed. I couldn't quite believe what I had seen.

"I forgot how beautiful she was the first time we saw her" he said. I looked up at him and raised my eyebrows.

"Not as beautiful as you" he quickly said with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't deny that you looked at her chest a few times"

"I did not!" he exclaimed.

"Yes you did" I laughed.

"I only have eyes for you."

"You're so whipped" I giggled.

"What does that mean?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Nothing" I laughed.

"Im mostly fluent but you have to help me with some of the English you use" he told me. I took his hand and began leading him back to the main Cullen house.

"I will, you'll be completely fluent by the time you're done with me. Come on we need to get home."

"I'll never be done with you" he replied. I smiled up at him.

"You're not one for hiding your feelings are you?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'll tell you every day that I love you if that's what it takes."

"It takes for what?" I asked.

"For you to spend forever with me"

"Well you haven't been bad company so far, play your cards right and you might get your wish"

"What does playing cards have anything to do with it?" he asked.

I just laughed in response as we made our way back to my family.

* * *

><p><strong>I won't be touching on the mermaids again this story, if you're interested in my creation of them and want some questions answered, read Living in Paradise.<strong>

**I want to say a big thank you to Dawnmac who helped me with the Esther story line, your advice was greatly appreciated.**


	31. July 2034: Holly

**Sorry for the wait, thank you so much for being so patient, if you want to know the reason ive been away so long, read my blog. I didn't want to start this chapter with a super long A/N.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLLY CULLEN<strong>

**July 2034**

Not much had happened since Christmas, Sarah and Nahuel went to college, Will and Sophia moved into their own house, the younger kids went back to school, Lidiya and Anelie were progressing really well with their gifts and I was a lady of leisure. I kept telling myself to get a job but part of me wondered why I had to. I could go to college I suppose but that seemed kind of pointless too. I wanted a mate, William and Sophia had each other, they didn't need college or a job. I was currently single. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, I dated him because a friend recommended I tried but he was just far too immature, he was only 17 which was considerably younger than my first boyfriend and 7 years younger than my second. He just wasn't what I was looking for, even in the short run. He had been really clingy, after only a week he told his friends we were in love and that we'd get married. I couldn't even let myself have fun with him, he was too busy wanting to graffiti buildings and spending all day laughing at YouTube videos. I needed someone else, just someone wanting to have fun and have a proper relationship without turning out to be a complete psycho like Phoenix or declaring his love for me after only one date like Max. I was determined not to love, at least not for a while, I was keeping my guard up with the guys I dated, after what happened with Phoenix I was scared to let someone in like that again.

Although I hated Phoenix now, I was grateful for one thing, the events of that day lead me to my now best friend Jason, he was a wolf and I'd be lying if I said he meant more to me than William, William was still my best friend, my childhood friend that I told everything to but Jason was a good alternative when William was busy, Will had Sophia and the pack now, he spent most of his day either as a wolf doing alpha duties or with Sophia, I didn't like intruding on him when he had other things to do, and so I spoke to Jason, he was Sam Uley's son and any time I was bored and my cousins were busy, I'd go see what he was doing.

It was mid-January when I broke up with Phoenix, I didn't expect it to end this way, honestly you'd think there were signs, signs that he was a bad guy and that he was always going to do this to me, but I had both my dad and grandfather looking out for me, I thought he had to be a good guy for them not to pick up on anything. I was wrong and I knew my dad hated himself for missing it all along, he still didn't know what really happened that day.

My dad wasn't around the day things went bad, he had gone to England to meet the new moon pool child that was born on Christmas day, Esther was going to go but after the warning from Anne she decided it was best to stay in Washington with her daughters to keep them safe. Eddie went in her place and after much persuasion my mom went with him leaving me to look after my sister.

It started with a simple question on a Saturday evening.

"_Holly can I talk to you please?" I turned around to see Phoenix holding out his hand towards me. I smiled as I took it. I nodded in response and let him take me out of the room where we were watching a movie with Avia. I followed him to the back yard and he stood under the patio out of the rain. "You know im from New York right?" he asked._

"_Yes" I said in return with a frown. Where was this going?_

"_Well now your family don't need me here and the holiday is over, Im thinking about going back" he told me._

"_What?" I exclaimed, my heart contracted, I didn't know him very long, a month at most but the sudden idea of him going tore at my heart strings. I hadn't had enough time to know him._

"_I want you to come with me" he said then._

"_What?" I repeated. I couldn't leave with him to live in New York. My parents wouldn't allow it._

"_I know you're thinking about your parents. But you're 18 now, you're an adult and you can do what you want. Come with me" he said. I shook my head._

"_I can't" I told him sadly._

"_Why not?" he asked._

"_My family is here, my friends, my life. I can't just drop all that for someone ive known for a month" I said._

"_But we fit together" he grinned at me, turning to me to pull me towards him, his hands were on the small of my back and he was pressing me towards him. Our torsos slightly apart so we could still see each other. I put my arms around his shoulders so I was closer to him. He rested his forehead against mine._

"_I have to think about it" I told him honestly. I didn't want to lose him but I didn't want to leave my family either. He leant forward to kiss me softly._

"_I really want you to come back with me" he said._

"_I know" I whispered in return and pulled away from him. "Tell my Avia ive gone on a run" I told him. He frowned. _

"_I'll come with you" _

"_No I need to think this through on my own ok?" I asked. He nodded. Avia would be fine, she was nearly fully grown now, she wasn't a baby anymore despite how my family treated her._

"_Alright" he answered and let go of me. I took a step off the patio and into the rain and began running towards the cliffs overlooking La Push._

_I sat down at the edge; it was a surprising clear day today, even with the rain, I could see the waves crashing onto the beach in the distance. It wasn't long before the rain died down; I stayed where I was, not really caring that I was dripping with water._

_I loved Phoenix, at least I think I did, this was what I imagined love to feel like. Even if we had only been together a month I felt so complete with him, I had given him everything, my heart and my body, I could surely move to New York with him, so why did I not want to go?_

_I was selfish, I knew that, I wanted everyone, I wanted my family and my friends but I also wanted Phoenix, I foolishly thought we would get married and live in La Push like my cousins._

_A noise behind me interrupted my train of thought, I whipped my head around to see a very large black wolf come out of the trees, part of me urged to run but the rational part recognised the intelligence in the wolfs eyes, it was a Quileute shape shifter, I didn't know who. It wasn't a Black wolf._

"_Hello" I said kindly, the wolf stepped towards me, I recognised the familiar shimmer that meant the wolf was about to phase into a human and I quickly adverted my eyes, I had no idea who this person was and they were just going to stand there naked in front of me. I looked back over to the ocean. I heard a laugh behind me._

"_Someone isn't accustomed to naked men" the male voice said. I heard him come over to me and sit next to me. I blushed slightly._

"_Sorry im just not one for looking at naked men that im not dating" I laughed._

"_You're a Cullen right?" he asked me, I turned to look at him for the first time; he was wearing shorts thank god. His hair was black and short, he was a typical Quileute. _

"_How did you guess?" I laughed._

"_You're beautiful" he answered; I truly wasn't expecting that answer. I was expecting 'pale and smelly' or something. I must have blushed deeper._

"_I guess the guessing game is pretty one sided when you phase right in front of me" I told him in return._

"_Im Jason" he said extending his hand to me._

"_Holly" I told him in return and shook it. He smiled._

"_You're warm, you're a special vampire then, not like the original Cullen's?" he asked._

"_Nope, im a moon pool child. I suppose you don't run with William, otherwise you'd know me." I said._

"_Nah, most of the time im with the beta, my sister likes to keep me in line" he said and rolled his eyes._

"_Kayleigh?" I said then looking at him properly; I could see her in his eyes. He nodded._

"_You're Jason Uley?" I asked._

"_The one and only" he grinned at me._

"_You're one of the older wolves then" I said._

"_I turned 18 in November. I wouldn't say I was an older wolf, Kyle Cameron is older than me, Jared and Kim's son, so is William Black and my sister of course, and can't forget Leah and Jacob"_

"_You're one of the oldest" I said again, was he being pedantic or just trying to be smart? He grinned._

"_I suppose. How old are you? I don't keep track with all the kids your family has" he laughed._

"_18, second oldest behind William. Oldest girl." I answered. "So_ y_ou just on a run or you avoiding someone?"_

"_Getting away from the family drama."_

"_Your family has drama?" I asked._

"_Yes the world doesn't revolve around your family" He told me as he rolled his eyes. I laughed. "Im thinking of moving out, in fact, I_ am_ moving out. I can't stand being at home any more with Kayleigh, it's bad enough as it is with her being in charge of me as a wolf. Why are you out here anyway?" he asked._

"_To think" I said._

"_About?" he asked. I turned to look at him, his face quickly changed. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me" he quickly said._

"_It's ok… just boy troubles" I laughed at the idea. I never knew being with someone could be so complicated._

"_Well im here if you want to rant. Got nowhere better to be" he said and patted my thigh. I watched his hand as he withdrew it._

_I wanted to talk to him, I needed to ask someone their opinion but I kept getting this nagging feeling I should be talking to Will._

"_Nah its ok, I'll talk to Will later or something" I mumbled._

"_Well if he's asking you to do something you don't want to, tell him to get lost." He said to me then. I smiled._

"_It's not that I don't want to do it. It's what I don't want to leave behind" I said._

"_He wants you to leave La Push with him?" he asked. I nodded. "Well if he can't respect your family and wants to take you away from them, he doesn't sound like a very good guy Holly" he told me. I turned to look at him, and I was about to ask him what he knew about this kind of thing, it's not like he knew Phoenix when something interrupted me._

"_Jason!" there was a yell coming from the town below us. I wasn't sure Jason heard it._

"_They're calling you" I told him._

"_I know, it's called selective hearing, my parents do it all the time" he said. I smiled slightly at him, that's what my parents did too._

"_Jason" I heard another yell._

"_You should go" I told him. He sighed._

"_I guess. It was nice meeting you Holly." He said and stood up. "Hope to see you around" he added with a smile at me, clearly implying he didn't want me to leave La Push._

"_You too" I said with a smile and quickly pulled my eyes away again as he took off his shorts. I heard him laugh again and by the time I had turned around he was gone._

_I was just about to leave and head home when I heard another noise behind me; I turned to see William coming out of the trees, in just a pair of shorts. He must have run up here as a wolf._

"_What's up Hol?" he asked, sitting next to me and pulled me into his side for a hug._

"_How did you know I was here?" I asked._

"_Jason told me" he answered. I frowned up at my cousin._

"_He said he didn't speak to you." I said._

"_Well I happened to be a wolf when he phased. Leah's pack is on duty at the moment, best decision I ever made giving her and Zac their own pack. I can't stand them in my head. I was hoping being in the same pack would help them understand each other's feelings. Zac is always moaning that shes distant." He said to me._

"_So Jason knew who I was" _

"_Well no, he didn't, he didn't know who you were really. He's never really patrolled with me long enough to exchange stories" he told me. "What are you doing out here anyway?" he asked. I shrugged. "Jason said you wanted to talk to me". I shrugged again._

"_Come on Hol, since when don't you tell me everything" he said, I could feel his lips at my hair as he kissed my head. I sighed._

"_Since I got a boyfriend" I told him._

"_Is it Phoenix, he didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked, I could feel him starting to shake._

"_No" I told him quickly to calm him down._

"_Then what is it?" he asked._

"_He wants me to move to New York with him" I said._

"_And you don't?" he asked. It wasn't what I expected. I was thinking he would shout at me for even considering leaving. I shrugged._

"_I don't want to leave my family, but I don't want to end it with him either" I said honestly._

"_Then ask him to stay" _

"_I don't think he will"_

"_Then he doesn't deserve you" he said._

"_No one deserves me in your eyes" I laughed. _

"_Well you don't have a brother to look out for you. Someone has to do it" he told me._

"_Ive had a brother since the day I was born" I laughed and elbowed him in his abs. he laughed._

"_Don't laugh, I didn't even try that time, I could aim a bit lower, only I think Sophia would hate me for a while" I giggled; he laughed with me and started tickling my sides. I giggled and tried to move away from him._

"_Don't joke about my man hood girl" he told me and finally stopped tickling me._

"_Sorry" I laughed. "I forgot how important it is to men"_

"_Like you said, I think Sophia would be more upset than me" he winked._

"_Ew" I grumbled but smiled at him._

"_Why can't my relationship be as easy as yours?" I sighed and settled back into his side._

"_It's not easy." He said then, his voice low and all humour gone._

"_Oh im sorry" I gasped. "Of course it's not easy" I said, immediately regretting it. They had just lost a child, I knew they were both hurting and they were just putting on a brave face in public._

"_Here's me worrying about what to do about my love life when you've just lost a child" I said. He tightened his arms around me._

"_It's ok, it was a while ago now, people have forgotten. We all have our own personal life to worry about" he told me._

"_Can I ask you something?" I said then._

"_Sure" he told me._

"_Did you plan it? Did you want a baby?" I asked._

"_No we didn't. We don't know how she got pregnant, she was sure she never forgot to take her pill."_

"_Are you going to try again?" _

"_I don't know." He said quietly. "I haven't been able to bring myself to ask her if she wants to"_

"_What about Anelie?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_Couldn't she try to bring your baby back?" _

"_Carlisle thinks Sophia's body would have already absorbed what was left" he said._

"_Well you can try again, there's no rush right? You guys have forever" I reminded him._

"_Exactly." He smiled at me then. "What are you going to do?" he said._

"_I really don't know" I answered him with a sigh._

"_Alright" he sighed then and turned me to face him. "I don't really like this idea of mine but it will probably help you, why don't you just go with him? Go live in New York for a while, if you don't like it, you can get on the first flight back here. You're not going to lose anything by going, it's an adventure Hol." He told me._

"_You're saying I should go?" I asked in astonishment._

"_Yes" he told me. I smiled._

"_Thank you" I said and rested my head back on his shoulder._

"_You're that quick to trust me?" he asked with a small laugh._

"_I trust you with my life." I told him and hugged his arm._

_After telling Phoenix my decision he insisted we needed to go out to celebrate, I asked him if I could ask Will and Sophia to come and he agreed, I had never drank before, he was taking me to a club in Seattle and I needed someone else there that I knew wouldn't let me get too drunk. Luckily Sophia and Will agreed, they hadn't been out in months, now that they live together they didn't feel the need to go out to be together. I was glad they agreed, I think Sophia needed to take her mind off things. Avia insisted she would be okay on her own for the night but I didn't like leaving her longer than half an hour alone, no matter how old she looked so I told Nessie and she agreed to let Avia stay at her house for the night, Nessie was glad I was getting William and Sophia to go out, I think she was concerned they were just sulking all the time._

"_We're running, that way there's no car to worry about on the way back" I told Sophia and Will when we picked them up at 9pm._

"_Let's go have some fun" Phoenix grinned and took my hand as we began running. I decided I'd tell my parents when they got back what I was planning; I didn't want their reaction to spoil my happy mood. I didn't care what they said, I was going and nothing would stop me. _

_We got into the club easily, we weren't even ID'd, which was lucky. Phoenix and Will went off to get a round of drinks as Sophia and I sat at a table._

"_Are you enjoying having your own house?" I asked Sophia over the music. She nodded with a smile._

"_Although my mom's been really weird lately every time I go to her house"_

"_Whys that?" I asked with a frown, I'd expect Chantelle to welcome her daughter back with open arms._

"_I don't know shes always moody, my dad says she hasn't been sleeping well, having nightmares a lot and waking up crying but she can't remember her dreams. She's really genuinely sad. He just doesn't understand, he says ever since Christmas shes been different, like some part of her is missing, it's getting worse and worse"_

"_Has he told Carlisle? Sure shes not pregnant" I laughed._

"_That's what I said, but my dad said she definitely isn't pregnant."_

"_Maybe Carlisle needs to look at her" I told her._

"_Maybe" Sophia said as our boyfriends reached us._

"_Shots" Phoenix grinned at me._

"_I never knew you were one for drinking" I mumbled at him as he put the glass in front of me._

"_Im not, not normally, it makes me weak and disorientated, almost human but I really think we need to celebrate and we can't do that at your parents' house so this was the only solution. Don't worry you're not moving in with a drunk" he grinned at me. I smiled at his smile. I had been with him over a month now; my parents had to see how much I loved him. I took the glass._

"_On three, one two three" phoenix said as we all downed the shots._

"_Ive never had alcohol in my life; that tasted disgusting" Sophia said and started coughing._

"_I'll get you something sweeter" Phoenix said to her and left us again. Will stayed this time._

"_What are you girls chatting about?" he asked us._

"_My mom" Sophia told him._

"_Oh right" he said and wrapped his arm around Sophia's waist, it was protective and sweet. Something Phoenix didn't do with me, everything with him had to be sexual. I put it down to the fact Will was imprinted with Sophia and to calm the jealousy I immediately downed whatever drink Phoenix had just put in front of me. I coughed violently._

"_What was that?" I asked him._

"_You're supposed to drink it slowly" he laughed and sat next to me._

"_Let's go dance" I told him and stood up. He shook his head and lifted his glass to his mouth. "You're not going to dance with me?" I asked._

"_Not yet" he said and continued drinking his beer._

"_Sophia?" I asked her._

"_Sure" she grinned and took my hand. _

"_You know what I mean by dance right?" I asked her with a wink. She laughed._

"_You're going to make Phoenix jealous?"_

"_Yes. We need to get every guy in this club looking at us ok?" I asked her._

"_Mission accepted" She said and took off her small cardigan so she was just in her strapless dress, she then smiled at me. It was the first smile I had seen from Sophia in a while that was truly genuine. She was letting herself have fun, id make sure it was worth it. Sophia and I danced together, the way that had every guy in the room watching us and trying to get close to us, we kept pushing them away though, only dancing with each other. I looked to Will and Phoenix, Will had his eyes on Sophia the entire time, and I could see him burning in his seat. The second any guy touched her he would be over here any second. Phoenix was looking amused._

"_It's not working" Sophia told me._

"_It's working on your boyfriend but not mine" I laughed._

"_I think I need to go over there and make sure he doesn't phase in front of all these people" she said and stopped dancing._

"_Go ahead, maybe if I made out with this guy Phoenix will finally react" I laughed pointing to the guy trying to dance with me._

"_I wouldn't, Phoenix might take it too far if you do" Sophia said as she began making her way out of the crowd._

"_Let's see" I grinned and turned to the guy next to me, before I could take a step towards him, strong arms were at my waist._

"_Don't even think about it" I heard Phoenix growl into my neck. I giggled and turned in his grasp._

"_I wasn't really going to" I told him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled wickedly at me, the smile that gave me a thrill of danger and yet it was sexy at the same time._

"_You're mine" he told me as his lips fell on mine, the kiss was hard and demanding, his hand laced through the back of my dress that had a criss cross pattern to take it off._

"_Don't take my dress off" I laughed and reached around to make sure it was still tied._

"_Oh I will, just not here in front of all these other men" he winked at me. I blushed slightly; glad I couldn't blush as deep as a human. We had had sex before, but only twice, it was incredibly hard to get away from my parents, I never planned on losing my virginity so soon but I had a 'live life in the moment' mentality and just went with it. I had a thrill of excitement at the idea of being with him in that way again but I knew we'd have to wait until we left. There was no way I would do it in a public place._

"_I need more alcohol" I told him with a grin, the first drinks had given me a buzz but I wanted more, I wanted Phoenix to dance with me the way all the other men wanted to dance with me. I wanted him kissing me and making every girl in the room jealous I had him. I walked over to the table to see Sophia and Will making out._

"_Get a room" I told them, they pulled away, Sophia was perched on Will's lap, and her dress was now barely covering her legs and was resting on her thighs. Will's hands were around her legs covering her skin._

"_Like seriously" I laughed at them, Sophia pulled her dress down to cover herself and giggled with me before taking another sip of her drink. Sophia and Will were never one for PDA; I was surprised at finding them like that._

_I drained my drink and grabbed Phoenix to go get another one._

_I didn't know how many I had; I just knew I was very drunk a few hours into the night, we all were. Sophia finally got Will to dance with her after his umpteenth drink. _

_I was really happy, I knew part of that was the alcohol but as I danced with my amazingly hot boyfriend and watched my best friends enjoy themselves after a month of pain, I felt accomplished and fully satisfied that I managed to get them to smile. I was really glad I had come tonight._

_It wasn't until some girl decided to bring a drink onto the dance floor that my extremely happy mood was changed. She started to grind up against some guy by me and ended up spilling her drink all the way down my dress. She gasped and tried to apologise but she was clearly drunk as a skunk and fell over as she tried to dry my dress off. I walked away from her and towards the bathroom in a huff. Things were blurry but I could still see. I wasn't as drunk as some of the people in the club and I definitely wasn't as drunk as Phoenix. He followed me into the bathroom._

"_I should thank that bitch, now I get to take your dress off" he told me, his voice slurred. I laughed with him, only he didn't seem to think it was a joke. I stopped laughing and gripped the sink to stop my vision from spinning. This was the first time in the night I had bad effects of the alcohol._

"_This is the girl's restroom. You're in the wrong one" I told him._

"_Nah im not" he said and wrapped his arms around me. _

"_I need to dry off" I mumbled trying to reach the paper towels._

"_Just take it off" he said and kissed me, he stunk of alcohol, but then I suppose so did i. I kissed him back for a while, I always got excited when he kissed me like this. His hands were on my back and untying my dress. Part of me didn't want to stop him; I wanted to be with him more than anything but part of me knew how weird it would be in a public place. Anyone could walk in._

"_Phoenix anyone could see us" I gasped pulling away. He had me on the sink, my legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed me and undid my dress._

"_That's the fun of it" he said into my neck as he kissed my body._

"_Phoenix" I gasped again trying to push him away. "No" I told him as my dress came loose; luckily it had shoulder straps so it didn't immediately fall from my body. He tried to pull the dress away from me and when I pushed him away again he went for his belt. "Phoenix no, not here, not now" I told him with a glare. I seemed to be clear minded all of a sudden, no blurriness or senselessness. I was suddenly very aware. He had unbuckled his jeans and pushed his body against mine as he tried to force his tongue in my mouth. "Not here!" I gasped again. "Phoenix please" I begged him, I didn't want this happening. He forced the bottom of my dress up and that was when I knew I wouldn't allow it to go any further, he was far too drunk to reason with. I pushed his chest hard and he flew across the room and into one of the stalls. He glared at me in response._

"_What the hell Holly?" he asked._

"_I said no!" I yelled at him. I jumped off the sink counter and quickly tied my dress back up._

"_You're mine" he growled and stood up. "I want to have sex with you, it's all ive wanted to do since the day I fucking met you." He said as he began walking towards me, he swayed every few steps. My heart contracted._

"_You never loved me" I said to him. All the truth was coming out now he was drunk. He laughed at me._

"_No" he told me, I took a step back so he couldn't reach me. "Come here!" he yelled at me and took another step to me. "Im fed up of having to sneak around your parents and not having you when I want you" he sighed. I let him reach me, just long enough for me to give him another push, this time he collided with the wall._

"_Bitch" he grumbled. I quickly ran for the door and tried to pull it open, I realised that it was locked. He must have locked it when he followed me in. I quickly unlocked it to see he was still sitting on the floor watching me leave the room. I gasped for air and quickly scanned the room for Will and Sophia. They were making out again in one of the booths. I stumbled over towards them as the truth of what had just happened overwhelmed me. I was willing to move in with him; I was going to go across the country to live with him, if he hadn't had been drunk he would have raped me. The only reason I got away was because I wasn't quite as drunk as him and managed to use my vampire strength to push him away, had he been at full strength id have no chance, even with no alcohol in my system, I wasn't a vampire, I wasn't even a full moon pool child, I was just the child of one, that meant I wasn't as strong as my father or my vampire relatives, I wouldn't have been able to fight him off. I had violent tears falling from my eyes as I reached my cousins._

"_Holly?" Will asked, seeing me standing there._

"_I want to go home" I sobbed to them, Will quickly picked Sophia up and put her on her feet. William came over to me, immediately hugging me. _

"_What happened?" he asked, he was shaking._

"_I want to go home" I repeated._

"_Let's get her home and ask her then" I heard Sophia say. She swayed on her feet. William wrapped his arm around her and led us out of the club._

I went home to Sophia and Will's that night, I slept in their spare room and cried myself to sleep. I woke up early and I planned to sneak out and go for a run, just drain a few dozen animals and drink until I was full but something caught my attention as I was leaving.

_The TV was on in the kitchen and I heard 'girl found dead in club bathroom'. I went in to find Sophia was cooking pancakes._

"_Good morning Holly, how you feeling?" she asked me, I ignored her; I walked up to the TV to watch the news report. "It's the club we were in last night, isn't it awful? It happened after we left. I can't believe we were there" Sophia said to me, I didn't answer her I was fixated on the TV and the images of the restroom Phoenix and I were in. The stall was smashed from when I had thrown him into it; there was blood on the walls and on the floor but no body. They had obviously moved it before they took the picture to show the news channels, the commentary was talking about the crime scene and the information the police had released. It then cut to a picture of a girl, they had ID'd the victim, 21 year old Jasmine Crofts from Seattle, Washington. She had been beaten to death and drained of blood; they also said she may have been sexually assaulted. I immediately felt like throwing up, I knew her, at least I recognised her; she was the drunk girl who had split her drink on me. She must have gone into the restroom after me to clean up, where she found a very angry Phoenix sitting against the wall._

I blamed myself for that girl's death, I never got confirmation that it was Phoenix but who else could it have been? She was drained of blood; that was my biggest clue, Phoenix was a vampire and until he met me, he was a human blood drinking vampire, he only went vegetarian when we started dating, and even then I was sure he was cheating a little, having human blood on the side but not enough to make his eyes red, I let him get away with it though because I knew it must be hard to go cold turkey, when we moved to New York I planned on really helping him to get off human blood completely. I couldn't believe I had let it happen, if i hadn't have left Phoenix in that restroom that girl would still be alive. I didn't see Phoenix ever again after that, he seemed to have disappeared.

I didn't tell my parents what happened that night, I knew Avia knew, and no doubt Anelie and Lidiya knew too but they respected my decision to keep it quiet. After all, I was ok, I wasn't hurt, I was alive and I was safe now. Phoenix was gone, I had no idea where but if he ever came back I was sure Will wouldn't let him back onto La Push. Will knew what happened, he knew I blamed myself for Jasmine's death and was constantly trying to reassure me it wasn't my fault. The only other person that knew was Jason. I never expected to confide in him but I had been walking through La Push about a week later when he came out of his house at the exact time I was walking past it. He walked with me to the beach and we spoke all afternoon. I finally began to move past it. He suggested I dated someone else to help get over what Phoenix had done. I did as he said and found a very normal looking human to date, I met Jamie in a bar in Seattle. I knew immediately how shallow he was, he was a pretty boy, extremely handsome for a human and I knew he must have had a dozen girlfriends in the past, but I just didn't care. I wanted to feel something again, I hated how much Phoenix leaving had affected me, I missed him and I ached for him despite the fact I knew his true colours, he was the only guy I had been with, he was my first. Jamie cheated a month later, I wasn't that shocked but I was still very angry. I vowed I would never date a vampire again but forgot how fragile and disloyal humans could be. It was then Jason set me up with his friend's brother, Max, I was now single again and just hating it. Was it supposed to be this hard to find someone you actually like being with and for them not to hurt you in one way or another?

"You're surrounded by people that found their partner in one try. It's not surprising you're so upset about dating three guys and you're still single" Jason told me. We were sitting on the beach, our beach. No one went to this part of La Push, it was declared unsafe for humans but Jason and I ignored the rules.

"It sucks" I exclaimed as I lay on the sand.

"Maybe you need to date a hybrid next or a wolf. You've done vampire and human, mix it up" he joked.

"Oh yeah, date a wolf so he can imprint on someone else and break my heart anyway?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"True" he mumbled.

"And the wolves are just as immature as Max, at least most of them, only ones I know that I can stand are you and Will, and im freaking related to one of you" I sighed.

"Not me" he said then, I opened my eyes and squinted in the sun to look at his face to see if he was being serious.

"Seriously?" I laughed. He shrugged.

"You're a hottie, I'd date you" he said and lay next to me.

"You don't think it would be weird?" I asked.

"Why? You've spent more time with me over the past 6 months than you have with anyone else, even when you had a boyfriend" he told me.

"You like me in that way?" I asked with a frown, I had never thought about us in a way more than friends. He shrugged.

"Can't say I haven't thought about it" he told me, one thing I liked about Jason, he was blunt; much like me.

"If we started dating you'd imprint on someone next week" I told him and closed my eyes again, I wasn't dating him, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. He was the one thing I had that was good.

"Well what about friends with benefits?" he asked me, my eyes snapped open to look at him, he was looking at me smiling; he winked and laughed. I let out the breath I was holding.

"I thought you were being serious then" I laughed with him.

"Maybe I am. You want a relationship without the love and the possibility of getting hurt, so basically you want sex. I'd be lying if I said I would say no if you asked me. Im single and I haven't imprinted yet. Why not make the most of it? If I happen to imprint, that way you won't be hurt because we were never really a couple to start with" he said.

"And what? We don't tell people about it?" I asked.

"Well no. That's the point of not having to deal with the relationship crap" he laughed.

"It's really hard to hide things from my dad" I laughed. "Have you had a girlfriend before?" I asked him then, we spent most of the time talking about my love life but I had never asked him about his.

"No I haven't but im not a virgin" he said to me. I raised my eyebrows in question. "Long story" he laughed.

"I have all day" I told him and waited for him to elaborate.

I spent most of my days like this, being with Jason, if I wasn't with him I was with Will or at home with my family. I was aware that our extended family were having some troubles of their own but for now, I was mostly happy. Whether I'd take Jason up on the friends with benefits offer I didn't know, even if we did do a nothing attached deal, would I be completely ok if he imprinted? Those kinds of relationships never ended well, but then from my experience were there any that ended well at all?

* * *

><p><strong>Im jumping months again, doing the memory thing in the chapters to fill in any gaps, I will probably go through all my main characters, using pov's to update you on them. The next big plot line is a while off yet. Ill add the odd Matthews pov on the end of most of them, I was going to put it on this chapter but it just got too long. Most of you will understand my rants on twitter now you've read this chapter; Holly doesn't have it easy when it comes to finding her mate. <strong>

**Taking requests for the POV's again, I'll end up going through them all but since I'll be going back in time with memories, It doesn't matter who is writing which month. If there's someone particular you want to hear from next let me know, if not ill just cycle through them anyway.**

**Choices are : Chantelle, Sarah, Zac/Leah, Esther, Will/Sophia, Lauren, Tony/Anelie, Eddie. OR someone else! Let me know and I'll see what I can do. These are the people I have started chapters for.**

**The extra's people have requested and updates of ALL my other stories will come at the end of the week.**


	32. August 2034: Matthew & Chantelle

**Just a quick shoutout at the beginning of this chapter, ive been asked to beta a story written by Mimameemah, shes a very talented writer and I love her story so far, if any of you love the moon pool children be sure to check out her story '****Renesmee's MidNight Star'. I have given her complete permission to use my idea, so no hating please :) I LOVE reading people's take on the moon pool children. Anyone else that has written a story, either based on mine or inspired by mine let me know! I'd really love to read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>August 2034<strong>

**Matthew Cullen**

I woke up screaming and gasping. I never remembered my nightmares but I knew they involved my family. My birth family. I hated thinking about them, I refused to but they always slipped into my unconsciousness when I was sleeping. When I first began getting them Ariella would rush in to make sure I was ok but she knew now. She had the room next to me, as my advisor, protector and only friend here she had to be close to me, I spent all day every day with her, Lucien required her to be with me to decide for me. I hated that I wasn't allowed to make my own decisions but I knew one day I'd get to be leader. I was the leader, I just wasn't ready yet. I was just over a year old now. No one knew my birthday, I ignored it but I knew Ariella knew, she kept watching me all day expecting me to crack. She was the only one who knew what I was like in private; I didn't want anyone else to know because they'd think I was weak. I had to be strong in front of my guard; they couldn't know how much I wished I was home. I was physically 9 years old now and my mental intelligence was that of a 15 year old. I was mentally ready to lead the Volturi guard but I knew Lucien would never agree to it, I wasn't how he wanted me yet. I was being trained and taught but I still had a lot of learning to do. I had learnt after a week that I had to remain emotionless when talking to my guard. If they saw I was weak they'd take advantage of me and I didn't want that. I was here to protect my family and that's what I planned to do, whatever I had to do. I knew I was changing, if my family saw me now they'd be disgusted. I drank human blood from the body, I revelled in it, the Pankratios part of me didn't understand why the Cullen's didn't drink it, and the Matthew part of me did and hated it.

There was a knock at the door, I immediately opened the lock and let Ariella in, she was the only person ever allowed in my chambers; not even Lucien, he had to go through Ariella. I climbed back onto my bed as she locked the door behind her, she crawled onto my bed and I curled into her side as she hugged me. Ariella was like a sister to me and I was grateful I had her. She was the closest thing I had to a mother and sister as my real relatives didn't even know I existed.

"Matthew" Ariella sighed. It wasn't in frustration that I was crying; it was frustrating to her that I was in pain.

"Don't call me that" I sobbed.

"What?" she asked me.

"Don't call me Matthew, that's the name they gave me"

"What do you want me to call you?" she asked, I looked up at her.

"I don't know"

"Pankratios?" she asked.

"No, definitely not" I frowned.

"Master?"

"No not in private" I sighed. What could she call me that didn't remind me of everything I had?

"I can't stand this anymore" I sighed sitting up. She frowned at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I hate this! I hate feeling like this, why can't I just forget about them?" I said in frustration. She shrugged.

"As much as I hate them, they loved you. You willingly walked away from that love, you're bound to want to go back, but you _can't_" she told me, really emphasising on cant.

"I know" I groaned, I knew I couldn't go home, that's not what I wanted anyway. I just felt guilty and I didn't know why, my ability worked, I knew it had, they would have come for me if it hadn't. They were happy, they had no idea anything was any different and they were living their life. Maybe it was that, part of me is selfish enough to think they'd know something was missing. That they'd come for me even though they had no idea I even existed.

I knew what to do, I had thought about it merely a week after being here. I had to make myself forget. If I didn't know I had a family, id have nothing to be sad about. I had never made myself forget something before but maybe with Ariella's ability I could do it.

"Can I have a charge please? A big one" I told her. She frowned.

"Why?"

"Because im so angry and fed up with this! I wake up crying every day and I don't know why! I feel guilty and I know they're happy, they don't miss me, and they don't want me or need me. They are living their life without me and that hurts more than anything I ever thought would. I don't want to feel this anymore! I want to forget" I cried to her.

"Matthew" she said painfully.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted at her. She flinched.

"That's Aro. That's who you are. What you just showed me, you need to be that. Don't even think about your family. Just be that!" she told me with an encouraging smile.

"If you want me to be Aro give me a charge" I told her with a glare. "I need to forget about them or im going to die here." I told her.

"I don't recommend you doing this" she sighed as she held out her hand.

"Why not? I'll be exactly what I need to be" I told her.

"Because you will lose everything that makes you you" she told me sincerely. I ignored her statement.

"Call me Lucas. Im going to make myself forget the name Matthew, you can call me Lucas in private but no one else. I am Master Pankratios" I declared taking her hand. "Im not going to make myself completely forget but I'm going to stop caring ok? Im going to take the one thing that I loved more than anything, im going to fabricate a story that will make me move on. Play to that story and don't ever tell me the truth ok?" I asked her. She nodded wordlessly.

"Who are you taking away?" she asked me in a whisper. I took the boost from her and closed my eyes; I answered her moments before I adjusted my entire past.

"My mother"

* * *

><p><strong>Chantelle Cullen<strong>

Something was missing and I couldn't quite place it. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. Every morning id wake up with my hand over my stomach, one day I thought it was because I was pregnant but my grandfather assured me I wasn't. I knew I wasn't, I couldn't feel anything inside me, so why was my subconscious hugging my stomach as if I needed to protect a baby. My baby.

I woke up panting for air. I didn't scream this time. I didn't remember my dreams; I didn't always have them, just every now and then. I used to think something in me was telling me Sophia was in danger, after all I woke up cradling my stomach most of the time but the months went by and nothing happened, I assumed it was just her pain of losing her child being reflected onto me. I hated seeing Sophia in pain, she was a lot better now, I knew her and William were doing much better with dealing and had started to move on. Today was different. I didn't know what was so special or why I woke up and remembered every detail of my dream but I did. I woke up reaching for the child I so desperately wanted to protect.

It was like my subconscious was screaming at me, the child in the dream wasn't my daughter but a little boy, nothing like what I thought, a little boy with Zio's face and eyes but with dark blonde and brown hair, there was a hint of me in him. He was screaming for me and I couldn't reach him, he was reaching for me but my arms were bound and my mouth was sewn shut so I couldn't shout for him. I was helpless and he was being dragged away from me.

Who was that little boy?

Was he supposed to be my son? I didn't have a son in real life but a part of me knew him, so completely and I knew I loved him unconditionally.

I felt Zio kiss my shoulder from behind me, his arm wound around my waist as he tucked himself behind me to cradle me. He kissed my shoulder and neck and up to my jaw.

"You ok?" he whispered into my skin. I sighed and nodded, turning to lie on my back. I could see his face now; he had been watching me intently. I saw the little boys face again as I looked at Zio. He was so much like him, so much like Aro. He kissed my jaw and cheek. "I wish I could help you" he frowned at me. I didn't say anything; I just lay there in my husband's arms watching the ceiling. It's not like I had to get up, my only child had moved out, and I had nothing to do today.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? You were very lazy last time too" he told me.

"Im sure" I told him in a whisper.

"Maybe it's your subconscious telling you you want another baby?" he asked me. I looked at him; he was so determined to figure it out.

A baby. Did I want a baby? I looked at his perfect face inches from mine. I'd love to that son in my dream, someone who was just like Zio. A little boy so angelic with Zio's laugh and his penetrating eyes.

"No I don't think it is… What do you want to do today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Hmm. Stay in bed?" he grinned and kissed my shoulder again.

"That would be a very non-productive way to spend it" I sighed happily.

"Who says it won't be productive" he grinned and pulled himself so he was hovering over me, he kissed me and I laughed which broke us apart.

"That's what I want to hear. Your laugh" he said to me, his smile bittersweet. I reached up and ran my thumb over his cheek and jaw.

"Im sorry I've been a bitch these past few months" I told him. He shook his head and kissed my forehead before moving his body to lie next to mine again.

"You haven't. I just wish I could understand what's wrong" he told me.

"Me too" I sighed and snuggled into his side.

"Mom!" I heard Sophia's voice fill the house. I jerked awake, I didn't realise I had fallen asleep again after the conversation with Zio. I climbed out of bed quickly and took the stairs two at a time to meet my daughter. "Why are you in skimpy pyjamas?" Sophia laughed. I looked down to see i was in a small tank top and shorts. Im sure a normal person would blush but this was my daughter, not a high school class.

"I was sleeping" I told her.

"Its 11am" she frowned. "You never sleep in past 10"

"There was a time when you would never see me up before 10" I laughed and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. "When I was your age, only school would get me up earlier, what can I do for you sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I wanna ask you how you got pregnant" she said sitting on the kitchen island. I frowned at her.

"I think you know how I got pregnant honey" I laughed.

"No I don't mean sex." She said and rolled her eyes. "Did you plan me? What did you have to do to become pregnant?" she asked. I frowned deeper.

"I did plan you yes, I just stopped taking Carlisle's pill and I was pregnant within a month" I told her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I don't understand!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong Sophia?" I asked, I stopped getting the ingredients ready for my breakfast and walked over to my daughter.

"I can't get pregnant again" she said, her voice cracking and I could see tears welling in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, I reached up and wiped away a tear that escaped down her cheek.

"After my miscarriage I never started taking the pill again, I mean sure Will and I weren't having sex the first few months. We were never in the mood for it. But we got better and started having unprotected sex in March. It's now August and im still not pregnant" she sighed, more tears falling onto her cheeks.

"Oh" I mumbled and jumped up onto the counter to sit next to her. I had a feeling she wanted to try again after she lost her baby. My daughter was never one for children, sure she adored them, I knew that but she loved other people's children, she didn't want the responsibility of her own. That was until she fell pregnant last Christmas. She took the miscarriage hard and part of me knew that when she became pregnant she'd realise it was something she wanted more than anything in the world. I was the same before I was married. I loved Nessie and Eddie's kids more than anything but I never really wanted one of my own until I married Zio and a few months later I had a pregnancy scare, it was proven to be negative but for that short day I thought I was pregnant, I realised I _wanted_ to be pregnant and so Zio and I decided to have Sophia.

"Why is it when I don't want children I get pregnant and when I do I can't?" she said quietly. I wrapped my arm around her waist and put my head on her shoulder. She rested her head on mine and sighed deeply.

"I don't know, but you will soon. Im sure of it" I told her.

"Maybe what happened that day when I lost my baby means I can never have children. That's going to kill William, all I want to do is give him a child" she said, her cries becoming stronger. I sat up and pulled her into a hug.

"Im more than positive you can still have children Sophia, this is just what happens. Not everyone is lucky enough to get pregnant the first try. Some humans wait years to get pregnant." I told her.

"But im not human!" she exclaimed and pulled away from me.

"You are partly" I reminded her.

"What about a moon pool child?!" She exclaimed then.

"What?" I frowned.

"Im part vampire right? So if Will and I go to the moon pool do you think we could have a moon pool child?" she asked.

"Er im not sure sweetheart" I suppose they could try it but I really didn't want to get her hopes up, as far as im aware the witches that created the moon pool children never experimented on hybrid vampires, whether the magic would work on them I wasn't sure. What would the children be if it did?

"Maybe you need to go see Carlisle. He might be able to help you find out why you're not pregnant yet" I told her soothingly.

"Ok" she nodded.

"Where is Will?" I asked her.

"Patrolling" she said in response. I quickly made myself some breakfast.

"Why hello beautiful daughter" Zio said coming into the room. Sophia smiled at her dad. "Everything ok?" he asked her.

"Yep" she answered with a smile.

"Sophia and I need to head over to our parents, you're welcome to come" I told him as I ate quickly.

"Yeah, I was going to ask my dad something" he said taking a pancake from my plate and eating it.

"Dad?" Sophia asked then.

"Yes?" he said to her.

"Why is it you call Jasper and Alice mom and dad and yet I don't call them grandma and grandpa?" she said. I looked up at Zio waiting for his answer.

"I don't know; I call them that in private mostly" he shrugged. "They've been my parents growing up more than my birth parents ever were. I normally refuse to admit that Aro was ever my father, sometimes I have to but Jasper was the one that taught me how to be a child, how to grow up and how to be a man. Alice loved me like her own son. I just never called them mom and dad until fairly recently. Even when you were born, I had only called Alice, mom about twice. It's only in my old age ive started doing it" he said and winked at her.

"You're not old" she laughed.

"Im sure if you asked them they would be more than delighted to be called Grandma and Grandpa" I told her.

"I already view them as my grandparents" she told me.

"Well there you go" I grinned as I finished my pancakes. "Let's go" I told them.

"Er mom?" Sophia asked.

"Yes?"

"You're in your pyjamas" she grinned. I looked down and laughed. Both Zio and Sophia laughed with me.

"Give me 10 minutes" I chuckled and ran upstairs.

When I was dressed and ready to go, we headed over to the Cullen mansion. Zio went off immediately to find Jasper which left me and Sophia looking for Carlisle.

"Where is everyone?" I mumbled to my mom who was sitting in the living room. The house seemed empty.

"Esme is gardening, Edward and Bella are at Eddie and Chloe's and Alice is shopping, Jasper and Carlisle are somewhere in the house." She explained.

"Grandpa Carlisle?" Sophia asked barely above a whisper. He appeared at the entry way.

"What is it darling?" he asked her entering the room, he handed my mom some sort of magazine. "From Esme" he added and turned to Sophia.

"Office" she smiled at him and walked towards the room, she paused and looked at me as if she was beckoning me over to. I followed them in and took my daughters hand.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"I think there's something wrong with me" she said sadly.

"Why would you say that Sophia?" he asked.

"I can't get pregnant"

"How long have you been trying dear?" he immediately got out a notepad.

"5 months ago" she answered.

"Sometimes it can take that long. It doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. When did you stop taking the pill?" he asked her.

"When I found out I was pregnant in December" she answered.

"And you didn't start taking it again afterwards?"

"Nope"

"And how often are you trying to conceive?" he asked her.

"Nearly every night. If Will isn't on patrol sometimes more than once a night" she said with a blush.

"Every night for 5 months?" he asked with a frown. She nodded.

"Ok Sophia, I'll run some tests ok? When was the last time you took a pregnancy test?" he asked.

"This morning" she told him.

"Ok good. You need to be taking one every morning" he told her. She nodded in response. "Would you like me to perform a pelvic exam? It would be entirely professional, or I could ring Nicole and ask her to perform one for you. Shes very experienced with all of Nessie's pregnancies."

"Shes really nice" I told my daughter with a smile. She nodded. I didn't have her for my pregnancy because I honestly wasn't bothered about Carlisle doing it. It would make no difference to me if my grandfather delivered my child, in fact I felt safer with Carlisle taking care of me. Nessie liked having her pregnancies separate to her family life, which I could understand completely.

"Ok let me give her a ring" Carlisle said and grabbed his phone.

Luckily Nicole could be here within the hour, it was a Sunday and she was kind enough to take time out of her day to see Sophia. Carlisle and I left the room so Nicole could do what she had to with Sophia. When they were done we were allowed to come in.

"Sophia go and take this for me, don't wait the 5 minutes we can talk whilst we wait" Nicole said and gave Sophia a pregnancy test. She left the room with us three in it.

"Well?" Carlisle asked. She and Carlisle went into a conversation I barely could understand. Sophia came back in moments later and handed the test to Nicole. She put it down on the desk and began explaining some things.

"You have a tilted cervix." Was the first thing she said to Sophia.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"It means you may have trouble conceiving, not impossible, just harder than normal" she told her.

"Can it be fixed?" she asked.

"If you really wanted it to be fixed yes you can have surgery but I really don't think it's necessary. You are still perfectly capable of conceiving a child." She told her. "Everything else is normal; I didn't see anything that would stop you from conceiving naturally."

"So why has it been so long?" she asked.

"It really hasn't. You just need to be patient" She smiled and looked down at the pregnancy test. "When was the last time you took a test Sophia?" she asked with a frown.

"This morning why?" Sophia asked.

"It was negative?" she asked.

"Yes…" Sophia dragged out the word as if she didn't see why Nicole was asking her these questions.

"Well we needn't have done that exam Sophia, your test was a false negative. Congratulations" She smiled at her showing her the pregnancy test. It was positive.

"That's not a false positive?" Sophia gasped.

"No such thing" Nicole smiled.

"Really?" Sophia exclaimed and stood up. I smiled at my daughter.

"Positive" she said and winked.

"Thank you!" Sophia said and pulled Nicole into a hug.

"I didn't do anything" she laughed but hugged her anyway. "Would you like me to do an ultrasound to determine how far along you are?" she asked.

"I need to tell Will!" she gasped, not answering Nicole's question.

"Why don't you have the ultra sound, get a picture printed and show him that. It will be a lovely surprise" Nicole smiled.

"Ok"

Sophia said I could stay in the room for the ultra sound, I stayed at her head and held her hand, and she was smiling so widely at me I couldn't help but smile back.

"Carlisle" Nicole said. Carlisle who was smiling at Sophia turned to look at Nicole, he laughed when he saw the ultrasound. "There a history of twins in your family?" she asked.

"In Jacob's family, yes. Sophia's boyfriend has twin brothers and twin aunts." Carlisle answered.

"It's twins?" Sophia gasped.

"It is" Nicole smiled; she pointed on the screen where the two tiny blobs were. "Looks like identical twins but I can't be sure…here" Nicole said and handed the printed off picture to Sophia.

"It's just a blob" she frowned.

"You're about 4 or 5 weeks pregnant. I'll come back in 5 weeks and do another one; you'll start to see your babies then. All it is now is a yolk sac, I can't even see the heartbeats but there are definitely two in there" Nicole explained.

"It's very early" I told Sophia. She nodded.

"Does this mean I can lose them?"

"It won't happen again" Carlisle said and kissed her forehead. He knew she was worried about what happened last time.

"Why have all the pregnancy tests been negative?" she asked.

"Sometimes it takes a while for them to pick it up; it also depends on the brand you were using. You may have had really low hCG levels, the pregnancy test may not have picked up on them until today" Nicole replied. Sophia nodded in response

"Twins" she laughed and let her head fall back to rest her hands above her "oh god"

I laughed and kissed her forehead before looking back at my grandchildren on the picture.

I was going to be a grandmother... Nessie too, I wanted to run to my big sister and tell her but I knew it was for Sophia and Will to do themselves.

"Go tell Will" I encouraged at her. "And I'll tell Alice to start planning your wedding" I winked.

She smiled at me, it was a genuine happy smile something I hadn't seen from her since December.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you pestering me to bring Sophia's first child back only had to wait a few more chapters. I didn't want to give it away :) There is still a reason I gave Sophia a miscarriage, it will bring protectiveness out in William and Matthew won't be happy to learn his sister lost a child to the hands of Lucien.<strong>


	33. November 2034: William & Esther & Jacob

**A few new characters in this chapter: Nohea (No-ah-a) is 16, Kai (k-eye) is 14 and Aluna (ah-loon-ah) is 8 and they are Rebecca Black's kids, she is Jacob's sister that lives in Hawaii, Tyler is 17 and a wolf and Dylan is 15 and they are Rachel and Paul's kids, they are minor characters and will probably only ever be in this chapter.**

**Sophia is about 5/6 months pregnant in this chapter present day, William's memory is a continuation of the last chapter, merely an hour after Sophia finds out she's pregnant. I added William's pov on the front because so many requested his reaction and the reaction of the Cullen's.**

* * *

><p><strong>30th November 2034<strong>

**William Black**

Sophia was sleeping across the couch, her stomach bigger than ever. She hadn't been sleeping much, the babies loved to kick her at night. I remembered my mom's pregnancy with my twin brothers and how much she was uncomfortable all the time, it killed me being so helpless but there weren't enough words to describe how happy I was that Sophia was happy.

I will never forget the feeling of when I found out.

Jason get my cousin out of your head._ I said in my head. I was patrolling with my pack, well part of my pack. Jason Uley, who I knew had taken a liking to Holly, was running with me and two of the young wolves._

Sorry dude.

Why don't you tell her how much you like her?_ I asked him._

I have, sort of. I offered to be her boyfriend_. He laughed as he played the conversation he had with Holly out._

Ew dude, if you do start dating her please don't think about your sex life_. I laughed. I don't think I could stand that; it would be like seeing my sister in Nick's head. I wasn't looking forward to that either._

I doubt I'll get to but I promise to keep my fantasies out your head_. He laughed again._

Thanks._ I mumble as I pass start to pass over my scent for the 2__nd__ time. One more and I can go home to Sophia. It was crazy how much I just wanted to be with her all the time._

William_. I heard my dad suddenly in my head._

Dad? What's up? I_ panicked, he didn't phase often, only enough to keep from aging, I often saw him pop into my head and back out again, he never spoke to me._

Nothing son, Sophia asked me to get you to come home.

Is she ok?_ I asked as I immediately started heading home._

Yes Will shes fine as far as I can tell._ He said and showed me his conversation with her._

Tell her im on my way_. I told him as he left my mind. _Jason, Hannah and Tom, finish your rounds and head home. Jason you're in charge._ I told my pack as I arrived home._

Yes boss._ Jason told me. I saw Sophia step outside my parents' house and I phased back immediately, taking my shorts off my ankle as I walked towards her. Not really caring if anyone saw me naked in the street, I had to know why she wanted me home so urgently. I pulled my shorts on as I reached her; she was smiling widely at me as I pulled her into a hug._

"_Are you ok?" I asked her and pulled away._

"_Im fine" she grinned, her smile was huge; I hadn't seen her smile like this since before Christmas._

"_Why are you so happy?" I asked her with a frown._

"_You can't guess?" she asked as her hand touched her own stomach. My eyes dropped to where her hand was and it hit me. She'd only smile like that if she found out she was pregnant. I looked up at her, a smile on my face._

"_Seriously?!" I exclaimed. She nodded. "100%? You've taken a million tests? I thought it was negative this morning" I rambled._

"_Carlisle confirmed it" she grinned. I did a squeal that was so unmanly I was glad only Sophia was around. I pulled her into my arms, picking her up from the ground and kissing her fiercely._

"_Here" she laughed when I put her down. She handed me a square photograph. It was an ultrasound._

"_You already had an ultrasound?" I said kind of sad; I wished I had been there for that. I looked down at the photo. I had seen all the ultrasounds of my siblings when my mother was pregnant so I knew what I was looking for. The thing that shocked me though was that there were two blobs._

"_Twins?" I gasped looking up. She nodded, her smile was even bigger now. "Seriously? Its twins?" I asked._

"_Yes" she laughed happily. I pulled her back into a hug again. "Oh my god" I laughed. I looked over her shoulder to see Chantelle was standing at the door smiling at us. "Does your mom know?" I asked her and pulled away._

"_She came with me to Carlisle; I went to see her earlier today. I was upset that I still wasn't pregnant and I thought maybe something was wrong with me, she offered to come with me to see Carlisle and instead I found out I was pregnant after all" she explained._

"_Oh" I replied. "Does my mom know?" I asked then, I felt like I had missed everything._

"_No. I made my mom promise not to tell her. The only people that know are Carlisle, my mom and Nicole, your mom's gynaecologist, and I suppose mine now too." She explained. _

"_Ok" I smiled at her; I wanted to be there when I told my parents._

"_I did say we'd tell Nessie as soon as possible though, shes dying to talk to her about being a grandmother" she said and rolled her eyes. I smiled and took her hand._

"_Let's go tell her then." I said, I saw Chantelle smile wider. Sophia and I walked into the house and found my mom in the kitchen._

"_Mom where's dad?" I asked. _

"_Garage love" she explained._

"_I'll go get him" Chantelle told me and left through the back door._

"_What's happening?" my mom said and looked to us._

"_You'll see" I explained and waited for Chantelle to return with Jacob. When they entered the kitchen, my dad was covered in oil and dirt._

"_Shoes Jacob, and don't touch anything!" my mom told him with a disgusted frown. He rolled his eyes and took his shoes off throwing them back outside and coming into the kitchen._

"_What's going on?" he asked._

"_Sophia and I have something to tell you" I said, I couldn't help but keep the smile off my face._

"_You're finally getting married? You two have taken longer than Eddie and Chloe did." My father said._

"_No." I said with a frown. Marriage… I hadn't even thought about that. _

"_Im pregnant again" Sophia said to my parents. My mom's face lit up._

"_You are?!" she squealed. Sophia nodded. _

"_With twins" I added. My mom squealed even more, she pulled Sophia into a hug._

"_Oh I'm so happy for you! I wondered if you were trying" she said as she hugged her tightly. Sophia laughed but hugged my mom back. I turned to my dad; he was smiling widely at the pair._

"_Congrats" he said to me._

"_Thanks dad" I smiled at him. _

"_I'd hug you both but im covered in oil" he said regretfully._

"_I don't mind" Sophia said pulling away from Nessie and hugging my dad. He chuckled and hugged her back._

"_Congratulations Sophia" he said into her hair and kissed her forehead._

"_Thanks" she grinned up at him and pulled away._

"_Did you know?" Nessie turned to Chanti._

"_I only found out an hour ago. I took her to see Carlisle and Nicole was here and she found out she was pregnant. It was all a surprise" She told her._

"_We're going to be grandmothers to the same babies" Nessie laughed as she hugged her sister._

"_I know!" She squealed. Nessie and Chanti at that moment looked like a pair of teenagers squealing over a new pair of shoes not grandchildren._

"_We need to tell my dad, then the rest of the Cullen's" Sophia told me. I nodded with her. Luckily her clothes didn't get any oil on them from my dad. Sophia and I went with Chantelle back to her house, my parents stayed to round up my siblings to go to the Cullen's._

"_Dad?" Sophia shouted, I noticed her voice shook a bit. I took her hand and kissed the back of it. I didn't know why she was worried. I knew Pancrazio would be just as happy as my parents had been._

"_In the study" Zio shouted. We all walked in that direction, Chanti going in first and sitting in Zio's lap. He was smiling at his wife as we entered hand in hand. He turned to us._

"_Did you want me?" he asked, realising that it had been Sophia calling him not Chantelle._

"_Yeah" Sophia said nervously. I squeezed her hand in support. "Im pregnant with twins" she blurted out suddenly, she took a step into my side as if she expected Zio to throw a fit. His eyes widened and looked up to Chantelle, as if for confirmation, she nodded and smiled at him. His face broke into a smile and stood up from his chair, placing his wife on her feet and walking round the table towards his daughter._

"_Congratulations sweetheart" he told her and pulled her into a hug. She returned his hug eagerly._

"_You're not mad?" she laughed._

"_No of course im not." He told her with surety and held her tighter to his chest for a moment._

"_Old age has made you soft" she joked. He smiled and pulled away from her, kissing her on the forehead._

"_No _you_ have, I love you more than life itself. I only want you to be happy." He told her. "I was angry at the start of your relationship with Will, yes, but since then ive seen you grow into an amazing young woman, you're everything I hoped you'd grow up to be. Plus your mother has worn me down" he said jokingly at the end. Sophia smiled up at her father with tears in her eyes._

"_Ti amo papà" she told him. I knew enough Italian to know she told him she loved him._

"_I love you too __tesoro__" he smiled at her. A word I had heard countless times from him to Sophia, I stopped learning Italian as a kid but I knew my mother and her generation knew it. Anyone that had a bit of vampire in them to help them learn the language fast. I knew Quileute but that was as exotic as I could manage. I had picked various things up being with Sophia but I'd never try and speak it myself._

"_Let's go tell the rest of our family" I smiled at her and held out my hand. She took it and we all made our way over to the Cullen mansion._

_I wanted to tell my siblings and Holly before everyone else but it just wasn't plausible. Sophia said she thought most of the vampires knew, since they had been in the house when she found out but they all acted equally as surprised. _

"_I'll start planning the wedding. I assume you want it before you get big, I wouldn't want to deal with two newborn babies at the wedding. Maybe a Christmas wedding? I could do it in 4 months easily although you'll be 6 months pregnant then... maybe September?" Alice ranted as soon we announced it. Sophia and I were being hugged by Edward and Bella._

"_Er Alice I don't know if you were confused but we announced a pregnancy not a wedding" I said. She frowned up at me._

"_But you're getting married right?" she asked._

"_Well no" I frowned back._

"_You're not?!" Chantelle glared at me, I noticed a lot of the Cullen's were staring at me confused._

"_I know its custom to get married but Sophia and I haven't even spoken about it" I said with confusion, I looked down at Sophia at my side. She was trying to hide her emotions with a mask but I knew her too well._

"_You want to get married?" I asked her, deepening my frown. We had never spoken about marriage. Not in the present tense. We knew eventually we would but we were happy._

_But then I suppose we were trying for a baby for months, had Sophia expected me to ask her during that time? Was I supposed to have already asked her before she got pregnant? I was so caught up in trying to make her happy and give her a baby after she lost our first one that I hadn't even thought about marriage and what would be the right thing to do. I was too busy enjoying the baby making itself._

_To me we were already married, an imprint was like a marriage, and I didn't need a piece of paper to tell us we were going to be together forever, I already knew that._

"_Well I suppose now were starting a family" Sophia shrugged. My face softened._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, suddenly aware our entire family was watching us. She shrugged. I kissed her forehead quickly. "We can talk later ok?" I told her. She nodded._

"_Well anyway, im really happy for you two" Holly said changing the subject as she came over to hug us. I hugged my cousin back._

"_Thanks Hol" I smiled._

I had since proposed to Sophia, but we weren't having a September or Christmas wedding as Alice planned, Sophia had started showing within a month after finding out and she told Alice she wanted to wait until the twins had been born. She was now coming to the end of her 5th month pregnant and already spending most of her day in bed or on the couch.

We had found out that the twins were fraternal twins and that we were having one of each, a little boy and a little girl. We still hadn't decided on names, we had various ones picked out and they changed daily, we had the first names picked out but the hardest part was the middle names, we were keeping with tradition having family names but with so many family members it was hard to pick without looking like we were picking favourites.

"We've been invited to the bonfire tonight. Sarah's going to be there, she and Nahuel are on their way home now and so is my Aunt Rebecca from Hawaii, I don't even remember her, my mom said I met her when I was a baby." I told Sophia coming into the living room with a plate of sandwiches for her, she had just woken up and she was always hungry after she'd been sleeping.

"Oh we have to go!" She said happily.

"You sure you'll be ok?" I asked her.

"Don't be silly, I'll be fine" she said and started eating. I frowned at her, weighing up the risk of the situation, since Sophia told me she was pregnant my instincts had kicked in to over drive. I was so protective it was boarding on obsessive; part of me couldn't help it. My father told me he was the same with all my mother's pregnancies, the twins and Sarah the most but another part of me just didn't want a repeat of last time, I didn't think I'd be able to get her back if she lost this pregnancy too.

"Ok" I told her and kissed her forehead. "I'll let my parents know we'll be there".

* * *

><p><strong>Esther<strong>

"Mama I have to go now" Anelie called to me. I walked out of my study to see Anelie in the hall with Lidiya, Anelie was physically 5 years old now, and she was growing as fast as Lidiya had. I knew she'd slow down a bit soon and age almost that of a regular human.

"You're going like that?" I frowned at her; she was in a pair of skinny jeans and her favourite top. She told me she wanted to wear one of the dresses Nessie had given her, they were Sarah, Lauren and Isobel's old dresses, whilst I had endless money, more so than the Cullen's, Anelie didn't like shopping for clothes, or having Alice or myself buy her any. She wanted 'vintage' clothes, and gracefully accepted all those that Nessie still had from her daughter's childhoods. Isobel was still growing so anything she grew out of was given to Anelie.

"Im going to Nessie's house first. Sarah is there and shes going to dress me in one of Izzy's dresses" she explained.

"Oh ok" I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow then" Anelie would be staying at Nessie's for a sleepover.

"I'll just drop her off and come straight home" Lidiya explained to me, I nodded towards her and headed back to my study. "Esther?" I heard Lidiya call.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you wanna watch a movie tonight?" she asked.

"Sure" I smiled at her as she stood at my door.

"Cool" she grinned and left with her sister. I smiled slightly. Lidiya didn't call me mom or mama like Anelie did. I never expected her to after she found out the truth. I had kept it from her so long I didn't deserve to be called mother by her. Occasionally she did, if she was angry or if she was trying to get her own way, she'd call me 'mother' but never as a term of endearment, which I understood. She had called me Esther her entire life, we had an established relationship, a good one, one where she loved me more than anything and I loved her, she didn't want to change that and neither did i. Anelie on the other hand called me mama the day the girls found out the truth and she hasn't called me anything else since. It was easier for Anelie, she had only been in the world a year, despite the fact she was the same age as her older looking sister. Anelie hadn't spent 18 years calling me Esther thinking I was only a family friend. Anelie needed and wanted a mother from the second she woke up. Even if I wasn't the one to give birth to them, I had a feeling Anelie would have called me mama anyway. Anelie quickly adjusted to speaking English, though I know she still thought in Bulgarian in her head and it was spoken in the house just as much as English was. It made my heart ache to hear the language, Aleksander had never really made an effort to learn English, his English was very broken and his Bulgarian accent was heavy when he spoke it. I only communicated with him in Bulgarian, he used to tell me how glad he was that I could speak it, Jane knew it but nearly always refused to speak it. Jane had taught their children English and he taught them Bulgarian. Anelie was a lot like her father, Lidiya barely ever reminded me of him as she grew up, but nearly everything Anelie does has me thinking of him. I knew he'd have loved seeing the girls grow up, especially Lidiya who had turned into such a beautiful young woman despite her early childhood traumas.

Lidiya was a totally different person with Anelie around, even with her ability returned to her, she had blossomed into a powerful young woman, and even though I didn't deserve to feel proud of her, I did. Our relationship faltered the day she found out the truth, but it hadn't been irreversible. Mine and Eddie's however took a lot more work; I lost a lot of his trust that day. I didn't blame him, for a long time Eddie and I were the only two of our kind, we had become closer friends than I ever thought we would. He was my best friend and had been for years now but I hurt him badly. I could see it in his head, trying to make sense of it, he didn't know how he failed to pick up on the truth. He thought he knew me so well that I couldn't hide anything from him, and whilst he was right in some ways, there was a lot about my past and life he didn't know. Those kinds of things would take us years to go through; and I wanted to, I really did, I wanted him to know me that well but he was just a bit ahead of himself. Chloe had been taking it better than him, she was on my side, she was someone that could always see my point of view on things clearer than anyone else I knew. I was surprised that Chloe and I became such good friends, the difference with Chloe and Eddie was she didn't get a head of herself, she knew there was a lot about me her and Eddie didn't know and wasn't as hurt as Eddie.

"_You could have told us you know" Chloe told me a mere day after the truth broke out._

"_I know" I told her in return, she wasn't scolding or angry as Eddie had been, she was kind and genuinely trying to understand. "I know I left it too long, I planned to tell Lidiya not long after Holly was born and I decided to move here permanently but I just couldn't do it, I had trapped myself in the lie so much that I almost believed it myself. I had altered my memories so Eddie and Edward wouldn't see it. When I explained to Eddie about a moon pool birth, I drew on my own experiences and put someone else in my place. I started to see it like that, as Lidiya being a helpless little girl I adopted. It's very easy when you have a mind like mine to get trapped in fantasies, I spent two thousand years in the same house day in and day out. It plays with your mind" I laughed softly. She smiled warmly at me._

"_I understand that, that's why im not angry or upset. You did what you had to do to save your daughters. I would have done the exact same thing, to have children that powerful, you needed to understand what you were dealing with. It's not like you left them with strangers, they were with their father and family. Eddie just needs to get over himself" she said with a laugh. I smiled at her._

"_Im glad I still have one friend" I told her._

"_Well ive got to have someone on my side" she winked. _

"_Im glad we're such good friends Chloe, I hate to think of the times I made you hate me" _

"_I never hated you" she said, I eyed her carefully, "ok maybe I did a little bit, but it was jealously. You and Eddie will always have something I can't understand. Im not a moon pool child, I don't know what it's like to be what you are. I was insecure, I was a teenage girl for Christ's sake" she laughed, I smiled in return. "It's all in the past. I couldn't imagine mine and Eddie's life without you and Lidiya having been in it. You and Lidiya were everything to Holly growing up and im so grateful that you were there for her, Holly needed Lidiya growing up, she needed a sister and she had one. In the mean time I got another best friend" she grinned at me at the end. I smiled in return._

"_Im glad"_

That was the first acknowledgement Chloe had ever given to our growing friendship, I'd be lying if I said that when she called me her best friend my heart didn't warm to the words. Chloe had been the closest I'd ever had to a girlfriend, Ive had plenty of male friends in my life time but I had never found a fellow girl whom I could talk to and have actual 'girl chat' with until Chloe.

That day was the first in many that Jasper and Zio with the help of Bella started to train Lidiya and Anelie with their abilities, most of it was just seeing how far they could go, what were the true limitations of their power? Their control was excellent, I had been right about them needing to be together to have their abilities balanced. As long as they were within a few miles of each other they were in perfect control. Lidiya started relaxing a lot more the more she got used to having her sister around again.

Lidiya had accepted her ability now, Jasper and Zio had been training the girls every day, trying new things. The day I saw Lidiya change was the day she realised her ability wasn't evil. She and Anelie were training with Zio and Jasper in the backyard of our Forks home. We lived out of La Push but Jasper and Zio still came up every day to work with them, Bella too but she spent some days with her grandchildren so it was just Jasper and Zio this particular day.

"_Mama mama!" Anelie was calling._

"_Esther!" Lidiya added. They were both shouting excitedly. I walked out of the house to see what the fuss was about. Anelie and Lidiya turned and smiled widely at me, I couldn't help but smile back._

"_What's going on?" I asked as I reached them._

"_Do it again!" Lidiya called out to Zio. He bent down; I noticed there was a rabbit on the floor. Jasper was holding it tightly so it didn't move._

"_Look mama!" Anelie called out. Zio slashed the rabbit with a knife, I gasped as the blood poured out._

"_Now concentrate Lidiya" Jasper coached. Lidiya nodded, her hands going to the rabbit; her other hand tightly around Anelie. I watched in awe as the knife wound closed, seconds later the rabbit was trying to jump out of Jasper's hands again, full of life._

"_You did that?" I asked both the twins._

"_No Lidiya did it. I can't do that" Anelie explained. I frowned._

"_But she gave it life" I said. I knew they could channel their abilities into each other. If Anelie wanted, she could give her gift of life to Lidiya to control and vice versa but why couldn't Anelie do that as well?_

"_No, she refused it death, she healed it" Jasper explained and let the rabbit go; it bounced off towards the forest._

"_Explain" I demanded, I had seen it with my own eyes, and even though I had countless abilities not one part of me could make sense of it._

"_She denied death, she doesn't just give death, she can say no too. Nature takes its course, if the creature can't die it either slips into a coma or Lidiya uses the essence of Anelie, not Anelie herself but her connection to Anelie to heal. She is the one healing the rabbit, not Anelie." Jasper explained. Lidiya smiled up at me widely._

"_My ability isn't evil" she said happily. "I can heal people" I smiled widely at her; I knew she wasn't evil; I had been trying to tell her that from day one._

"_I told you" I laughed, she was crying now as she smiled at me._

"_Why are you crying?" I asked her._

"_Because im happy, my ability isn't bad. I can tell people that they're not allowed to die and they don't. I can save people. I don't have to be the one to kill people" she said happily. I smiled wider and reached to hug her._

"_I told you" I whispered to her. She hugged me tightly in return. _

"_We found something else out too Esther" Zio explained as I pulled away from Lidiya._

"_Yeah?" I asked._

"_Anelie has a limitation to her ability and she needs Lidiya to make certain aspects of it work, for example, for her to give life to something already dying she needs Lidiya to do the same as what she has just done. She needs to deny death to the creature, and then Anelie can give it life. It's an alternative to Lidiya healing but Anelie can't do it without Lidiya, she'd have to wait until its dead before giving it life again. Lidiya can heal without actually touching Anelie._

_Lidiya controls the outcome of someone dying, but Anelie brings back anything already dead, she can't control whether someone is about to die or live, only bring anything dead back to life._

_Something dying of old age however is different. We found a bear, one that was pretty old and managed to get it back here." Jasper began to explain I looked to the forest line to see the bear by the trees. "They couldn't bring it back." He explained with awe. "Tell her what you told us" he said to Anelie._

"_I was trying to bring it back, but it was like something or someone was telling me that I couldn't. If it's someone's time, I can't bring them back. It's really hard to explain." Anelie said with a frown._

"_She can't give life to someone dying of old age. Anything Lidiya kills or if it's an accident she can bring them back, and anything that is injured Lidiya can heal but old age isn't curable."_

"_I suppose that's expected, a human body doesn't last much longer past 100, the organs, the general makeup of a human body can't physically last longer than that. Without them touching the human constantly 247, the human doesn't have anything to keep it alive. Its heart would have given up by then. It's not premature death. It's natural" I said, then explained to them about a woman I met during my travels when I was trying to research the powers Lidiya and Anelie were born with. I met a vampire that lived in India, Lalita; she could bring back the dead for a few minutes after they had died. She gave families the last moments with their loved ones. She told me she wasn't able to bring those that had died of old age back because it was a natural death. She kept the brain activity going after death so they were still conscious whilst she was touching them, those that died of old age had no brain activity, they were gone, no matter how soon she got to them before after they died, she could never wake them up. _

I secretly wondered if the twins would be able to bring back someone that died of old age, not permanently, but enough to let them say goodbye, despite the fact Lalita couldn't. They were vastly more powerful than her and if they remained touching the person, would they be able to give someone that extra bit of time with their loved ones?

I had no idea that the time was coming when they would get to try it.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob Black<strong>

"Jacob!" Nessie was calling frantically from upstairs. We were going to a bonfire tonight, it was a usual Quileute event, the entire family was going, even Nahuel, Sophia and Anelie. I had to pull some strings to get Nahuel in, after all he wasn't imprinted with Sarah but I knew their time at college had solidified their relationship, there was no doubt in my mind that Sarah and Nahuel would be together for a very very long time. I had seen the way they acted with each other over the summer, they had just entered their second year at college together and were coming home a little early for the Christmas period.

"What's up?" I asked as I stood at our bedroom door.

"I can't find my charm bracelet" she said looking at me, tears in her eyes. I immediately felt sorry for her. I knew how much it meant to her.

"We'll find it" I promised her and walked into the room to help her find it.

"It's not in my jewellery box. I always keep it there." She said frantically. I checked the jewellery box just in case. It wasn't there. I moved the dressing table away from the wall and Nessie got on her hands and knees to look.

"Nope" she said sadly and moved away. I moved over to our bed, although I don't remember her ever going to bed with it on, Nessie looked after that bracelet better than she looked herself. It was the bracelet with all the charms on I gave her over the years starting with our honeymoon, they were irreplaceable and she knew it. "Jake" she sobbed, tears falling as she stood there. "Im sorry I lost it" she cried.

"Hey" I told her and pulled her into my chest, she cried into me. "It's just a bracelet" I told her.

"It's not just a bracelet; it's more than that to me. It's like my engagement ring, if I ever lost that I'd die" she cried.

"We'll find it" I promised her again and kissed her hair. "Let's go ask the kids" I told her. I took her hand and she used the other to wipe the tears away.

I had a feeling who might know where it was and so I led Nessie to Isobel's room first. She loved dressing up in pretty things and I had caught her in the past looking in Nessie's jewellery box.

"Isobel" I said as I entered her room.

"Yes daddy?" she looked up, she was all dressed up in one of her princess dresses. "Im ready for the party" she said with a smile and stood up, she twirled around.

"You look beautiful baby" I told her and my eyes fell on her wrist. There was Nessie's bracelet. Nessie saw it too; she dropped my hand and ran over to our daughter.

"Oh Izzy!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Isobel gasped as Nessie took the bracelet off her wrist.

"You must never take things from my room baby girl. Ive been looking for this, it's very expensive, you mustn't play with my jewellery when im not around. You know I only let you have certain things" she said surprisingly calmly. Isobel looked at her mother sadly.

"But we have lots of money" she frowned.

"No baby, daddy bought me this, no money in the world can replace it" she told her and attached it onto her own wrist.

"But it's sparkly" she frowned sadly.

"Izzy, we'll get you your own ok? Would you like your own bracelet like momma?" I asked her. She looked up at me and her heartbroken sad face lit up.

"Yes please!" she exclaimed.

"Izzy promise me you will never go into my jewellery box again, you must ask me first ok?" Nessie told her, Izzy nodded.

"Im sorry momma"

"I forgive you" Nessie smiled and kissed Isobel on the forehead. "You look beautiful, all ready to go?" she nodded happily. Nessie held out her hand for her. "Come on then"

I followed my wife and daughter out of the room and down the stairs. We entered the living room where I knew some of our children were waiting for us to leave.

"Lauren you have to be kidding me" Sarah said to her sister, they were arguing over The Vampire Diaries, I recognised the TV show from when Nessie was their age.

"I can have my own opinion!" Lauren told her sister. Sarah rolled her eyes; she clearly didn't want to hear Lauren's opinion.

"I present to you the Damon and Stefan ship war of the 2010s." Nessie said entering the room and switching off the TV. "Let's go girls" she announced and left the room. I followed her and stood by the door.

"Who did you want Elena with mom?" Lauren asked Nessie.

"Im not telling you" she told her

"Please" She begged.

"No because then one of you will use me as an advantage, if you want to fight over fictional characters be my guest just don't bring me into it, I know who she picks in the end" she told her daughter.

"Let's go!" I roared through the house to round up the rest of my children Tony, Anelie and Zac came into the hall to meet us. William, Sophia, Nick and Leah would meet us there.

"Anelie you look beautiful" Nessie smiled at her. Anelie did a spin where she stood. She was about the size of a 5 year old now; Sarah had been in charge of getting her ready. She was in a princess dress like Isobel.

"I didn't really like princesses before but the dresses are so pretty" She exclaimed, I saw Tony smiling at her and I grinned at him in response, he caught me staring at him and rolled his eyes.

"It's cute" he mumbled. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, when your mother was that age. I let her and her friends give me makeovers." I winked at him, he laughed.

"I'd like to have seen that" he told me as we all made our way out of the house.

We were walking there since it wasn't far to go at all. We were immediately greeted by various members of the tribe, my dad included; he was being wheeled towards us by Charlie. I hated how weak he looked, the closer he got the more I realised in the 2 weeks I hadn't seen him he had got a lot worse.

"Hi Billy" Renesmee said softly and bent down to hug him, he smiled widely and closed his eyes for a brief moment as he hugged my wife.

"Hello Renesmee" he said and she pulled away.

"Oh Sophia" he gasped seeing her, he reached out and put his hand towards her belly. He looked up at her, asking permission with his eyes. She nodded and smiled at him as he put his hand on her pregnant stomach. He laughed in response.

"One of them kicked him" she said to the rest of us.

"Grandpa!" Izzy called when it was clear he hadn't noticed her yet, she crawled onto his lap and Nessie, myself and Will rushed to lift her as she climbed onto him roughly.

"Careful Izzy" I said as my father gasped at her sudden weight. Izzy frowned, she had always sat on his lap, he used to give her rides on his wheel chair, he used to do the same with all my children, back when he saw them twice a week and played with them on the floor. He hadn't done that in a long time.

"That's okay" he gasped in response, his arms winding around his granddaughter in a hug.

"I'm sorry grandpa" she said with a very confused frown.

"Don't be my darling" he said sweetly to her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled into his chest and he did the same with Izzy as he had with Nessie, he closed his eyes for a moment as if he was taking a mental picture of the moment. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach that my dad wouldn't be around for much longer. I was quickly distracted from my thoughts when I saw my sister Rebecca with her husband Solomon.

"Rebecca!" I called. I hadn't seen her in years. She briefly came home one Christmas after William was born but not since.

"Jacob" she smiled as I reached her, I hugged her. "You certainly haven't aged a day" she laughed. She was one of the tribe members that didn't believe in the legends, nor did she know about the existence of the shape-shifters or vampires. I shrugged.

"I keep fit" I lied.

"Where are your kids? I haven't met most of them" she said excitedly.

"Well I offered to pay for your flights to come and see us more times than once" I reminded her.

"I know, but we've just been really busy. Got kids of my own remember" she smiled. My niece and nephews I only saw pictures of.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around.

"Somewhere" she smiled. "We only arrived about an hour ago. They've already made friends"

"Well come meet mine" I smiled.

"I see Kai, I'll get the kids" Solomon told Rebecca and walked off. I took my sister over to my family still talking to my dad and Charlie.

"Aunt Rachel!" Izzy exclaimed and moved from Billy's lap to hug Rebecca.

"No honey, this is your aunt Rebecca." I told my youngest daughter. She stepped back quickly from Rebecca and looked at me confused. I reached for her and lifted her onto my hip.

"Rebecca, this is Isobel, my youngest" I introduced them.

"Gosh, aren't you a little beauty" she smiled at her niece. "Nice to finally meet you little one"

Isobel smiled politely, but she was shy around people she didn't know. I knew as soon as she saw that Rebecca had a daughter the same age she'd love having someone to play with. I thought I'd mention it to soften Izzy up a bit.

"Rebecca has a daughter the same age as you Izzy, you'll have someone to play with over the next few weeks" I smiled at her, her face lit up.

"A new friend?" she asked. Rebecca smiled at her and nodded just as Solomon came over with their three children. Renesmee brought our kids over towards us to meet them.

"I suppose introductions are in order, kids this is my sister, Rebecca and her family. Rebecca, this is Renesmee my wife, whom you've already met and my eldest son William, his fiancée Sophia, my eldest daughter Sarah and her partner Nahuel, Lauren and her boyfriend Nick, Zac and Tony are my twins and this is Anelie, a close family friend who's been staying with us." I announced, lying slightly for Anelie's attendance. Rebecca smiled.

"Why do you call Nahuel Sarah's partner but Nick Lauren's boyfriend?" Soloman asked.

"Because they are in a serious relationship. Nick and Lauren are new" I said, I didn't want my sister thinking I let Nick and Lauren do what they liked. She didn't understand imprints or even know about them, hence why I didn't introduce Anelie as Tony's 'partner'.

"I see you're going to be a grandfather too?" Rebecca said eyeing Sophia's pregnant belly. Sophia smiled sweetly and William pulled her into him.

"Indeed, to twins" I laughed. Her eyes widened.

"But how old are you?" she asked Sophia.

"18" Sophia lied.

"Oh gosh, following your father's footsteps I see, getting someone pregnant so young" Rebecca said to William but turned to look at Nessie. I think she blushed slightly; Rebecca had no idea how young Nessie really was when she got pregnant with William; Rebecca was told Nessie was 18 at our wedding. I was glad she changed the subject, I think so was William.

"Well my husband Solomon, as you know, my eldest son is Nohea, middle is Kai and youngest is Aluna" she announced. Izzy smiled down at Aluna and she shuffled in my arms to let her down. I did so and she walked up to Aluna holding her father's hand.

"Do you want to play?" she asked her. Aluna looked up at her father and he nodded towards her.

"Ok!" Aluna chimed and reached for Isobel's hand. She took it and they went running off down the beach. Isobel looked so much smaller next to Aluna despite the fact they were the same age.

"Wanna go find something to do?" Kai asked the twins.

"Sure" they answered and all the boys, except William left with Kai, leaving Rebecca and Solomon with me and the rest.

Considering my kids had never met their Hawaiian cousins before, they quickly became friends. All the black kids, my nephews, Rachel and Paul's sons included were inseparable that night. My kids didn't often spend time with their cousins from my side of the family. In fact other than pack duties, my kids never saw Tyler and Dylan. Dylan had seemed to bypass the wolf gene completely, he was 16 now and still hadn't phased, and his older brother Tyler had done so at 12, nearly 6 years ago.

Rebecca had gone off with Rachel and Paul, thankfully. I loved my sisters but I wasn't close to them, I never had been. I was sitting with Nessie, Billy, Charlie and Sue at the head of the tribe as we watched the children together, Sophia was sitting on William's lap; they were mostly in their own little world, Sarah was sitting tucked into Nahuel's side they had become close going to college together. I didn't ask about her relationship with Nahuel but it was clear they had become serious spending all that time together, I didn't mind so much, he made her happy which is all that mattered to me in the end. I was shocked to see Lauren was the same with Nick, I had introduced him as her boyfriend because I knew they had taken the next step to 'dating' but I hadn't realised how close they actually were until now when I saw them interact, Lauren staring at him like he was the sun in the dark. The most shocking pair I saw was Leah and Zac, they weren't cuddled into each other like my older kids but they were close to each other and holding hands, there wasn't any intensity to it, they were relaxed and I smiled slightly as I saw Leah laugh at something Tyler had said and Zac looked down at her and smiled at her laugh. Tony and Anelie were sitting closest to the fire, both cross legged on the floor facing each other. Anelie's white princess dress was completely covered in dirt as she played thumb wars with Tony. Izzy was with Aluna chatting away about god knows what and my nephews were scattered around talking to at least one of my kids curled around the fire.

"You have beautiful grandchildren Billy" Charlie said to him his hand clasping on his shoulder. I saw a bittersweet smile from my father.

"I agree" he said. All of them were around the fire, all of them in the same place for the first time ever. "Im glad I got to see this" he added.

"Don't worry Billy, you'll see plenty more of them together like this" Nessie told him. He reached across my lap to take her hand. He squeezed it in response before dropping it; he didn't say anything to her.

The night was winding down, it was getting late, we had eaten and had the tribes stories told and the fires were going out.

I noticed in the small flicker of light we still had, all the kids still around their bonfire, Isobel was crawled in William's lap. Anelie was curled into Tony and Aluna was on her brother's lap too, Leah had fallen asleep against Zac who was talking with Kai and Tony as the youngest slept in their arms.

"I think it's time to get them home" Nessie told me, she had been curled into me but wasn't asleep. We had been talking to Charlie and my dad most of the night. We did make a round of talking to all our friends but I think part of us just wanted to be with my dad and Charlie, it was unspoken between Nessie and me but we both knew they were getting older by the day. It wouldn't be too long before her vampire family would be the only family we had left.

"Do you want me to walk you home dad?" I asked my father.

"No no, you go home Jake, Sue and I'll take him" Charlie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, he was just as old.

"This old man is fit and healthy. I have my daughter's family to keep up with" he grinned. I smiled at him and watched as he stood up, he was healthy. I saw Charlie lasting well into his 90s. Nessie and I hugged Charlie, Sue and my dad before saying good night.

"Let me get the kids over" Nessie said.

"No Nessie" Billy told her quickly, she paused and turned to look at him. "Let them be, I'll see them soon" he told her softly.

"Ok" she said and gave him one last hug. He smiled at her.

"I am so glad my son found you Renesmee, I had prejudices about your family but im truly happy that your mother found happiness and gave the world such a wonderful young woman " he told her, I saw Nessie get emotional, my father had never said anything like that to her. Ever. I knew he loved her but I also knew how much he didn't like the Cullen's in the beginning. I often thought he loved her because I did. Now I wasn't so sure. I wrapped my arm around Nessie's waist and smiled at my father. He smiled up at me then.

"Im glad you're happy. You and your sisters" He said. I kissed Renesmee's temple and she giggled slightly.

"We'll see you soon Billy" She said and kissed his forehead before moving out of the way so Charlie could push him to the road.

"Jake?" Billy asked then, his voice suddenly sounding weak.

"Yeah dad?" I asked.

"Do you know what William and Sophia are naming their twins?" he asked.

"No, I don't think they've decided yet" I told him.

"Oh never mind" he said sadly.

"We'll tell you as soon as we know ourselves" Nessie said with a smile.

"Thank you" he said before giving us a wave. Charlie quickly gave Nessie another hug and then he and Sue took Billy home.

We rounded up our kids and I carried Isobel home, the other kids as well as Nessie were very sluggish as they walked.

"I think everyone will be having a lie in tomorrow" I laughed, they all mumbled agreements as we reached the house. Nessie opened the door and Lauren was the first in the door. Nick had gone home with his family about an hour ago.

"Im taking Leah home" Zac told me.

"It's ok Zac. I'll be fine" Leah said sleepily and gave him a hug goodbye.

"You can stay if you want Leah" Nessie offered.

"Er no that's ok" she said with a small smile.

"You know we have a spare room" I said with a warm smile.

"Please" Zac begged.

"Ok" she sighed and walked into the house, Zac followed her, as did Tony with Anelie fast asleep on his chest.

"Put Anelie in Izzy's room" I told Tony, he nodded in response. Since Leah was in the only spare room we had of 7 bedrooms. Zac had moved from his shared bedroom with Tony into William's old room now he lived with Sophia in their own house. I handed Izzy to Zac and they took the girls up the stairs.

"Night guys" Sophia said and hugged Nessie.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Nessie replied.

"Night dad" Will said and we hugged, it didn't last as long as Nessie and Sophia's. Will took Sophia's hand and led her out the house and back up the street. They only lived a few houses down.

I turned to Nessie and closed the door, locking it now we were in the house. Nessie began making her way up the stairs and I followed. She took off her jewellery and we undressed in silence.

"I could sleep until midday" she sighed as she climbed into our bed. I laughed. I planned to lie in at least until 10am, I wondered if we would be lucky enough not to be woken up by at least one of our kids.

"Me too" I responded, I lay my head on her shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken at 6am promptly. I groaned and rolled towards Nessie to hug her to my body but she wasn't in the bed. I opened my eyes and looked around the room to see her standing at the end of the bed, the home phone to her ear. That was what woke me up, the sound of the phone ringing. I wondered who the hell was ringing at such a time. I moved off the bed and towards the phone cable, ready to pull it out the minute she hung up. I wouldn't have it disturbing me after I went back to bed but Nessie's face stopped me. I noticed she had tears on her cheeks as she listened into the phone. I frowned, standing straight to see her properly. She looked at me with so much pain it nearly broke my heart.

"Nessie?!" I asked, my mind already panicking and my heart picking up speed. "Is everything ok?" I asked her.

"I'll let him know. We'll be there soon Sue" She responded into the phone and hung up. Her hands were shaking and she cradled the phone in her palms. Sue rang? Was it Charlie?

"Renesmee?" I asked, my voice shaking. She looked at me then and I already knew what she was going to say.

Somehow I knew. I didn't know how but I put the pieces together as I looked at my wife crying silently in front of me. It wasn't Charlie.

"Jacob, your dad…" she began; I had already fallen to my knees, my hands coming up to my face and covering my eyes. I didn't need to hear her say it.

I already knew my father had died. His actions last night were quickly explained, all the weird questions, the longing hugs and the thanking he was doing. He knew he was going to die last night.

"Jake" Renesmee sobbed, she fell to her knees in front of me and i felt her tiny hands on mine, I let her pull them away, seeing the pain on her face in front of me was what finally broke me down.

* * *

><p><strong>Officially the longest chapter I have ever written. Hope you enjoy this one; it was a hard one to write. Next one will be Sarah's POV (for insight on her and Nahuel) and Zac's POV (for him and Leah) sometime in the coming week, since it was originally on the end of this chapter it's nearly finished.<strong>


	34. November 2034: Zachary & Sarah

**Ive added a poll on my profile and blog, you can vote in both or just one but I really want to know what pairing is the favourite, at the moment, I see a lot of requests for Zac/Leah and Lauren but I want to make sure I know who the favourite is right now and im not neglecting my readers favourite.**

****Zac's pov as requested by many, it was a good time to use his pov because this was originally going to be a memory but I changed it to a present day chapter instead :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Zachary Black<strong>

I woke up to the sound of crying. I tried to put my pillow over my head to drown it out but it just wasn't working. No one seemed to be trying to stop whoever was crying.

I groaned and got out of bed, sluggishly walking to my door.

I peeked out the room and noticed my siblings were poking their sleepy heads out their bedroom doors too and looking into the hall. I saw Tony usher Isobel and Anelie back into bed. Sarah was standing with her door open against her door frame, silent tears in her eyes, at first I thought it was her crying but I knew the sound of my mom's cry, I had heard it many times when Isobel had just been born, I was only 5 but I remembered at night hearing her crying when Isobel was in the hospital. The thing that shocked me the most though was hearing my dad, he was crying too.

"Something's wrong." Lauren said in a whisper, she was looking at our parent's door, hugging herself.

"Sarah?" I asked our sister. She was the only one that could hear perfectly what had been going on, we could all hear our parents crying we just didn't know why. Sarah seemed to know, she motioned for Lauren and Lauren walked over to our sister and hugged her.

"Grandpa Billy" she said. Leah came out the spare room then, luckily the rooms all opened onto one corridor overlooking the landing and the downstairs hall area.

"What's going on?" Leah asked. "Do I hear crying?" she frowned, she had clearly just woken up, she was squinting at the light coming through the large bay window.

"Grandpa Billy passed away last night" Sarah said then, Lauren was taller than Sarah, she had got our dads genes in that sense but only by a few inches, she was bending down to rest her head on Sarah's chest, Sarah was still her big sister.

"What?" Lauren gasped and pulled away to look at her, she didn't pull out of the hug though.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes seriously." Sarah said sadly.

"But we just saw him yesterday!" I exclaimed just as Tony came out of Isobel's room.

"What the hell is going on? Its hell getting two little girls to sleep when they clearly know something's up" Tony whispered frantically. In normal situations I would have teased him about becoming a babysitter, ever since he imprinted on Anelie Balev ive been teasing him about playing pretty princess with her but I just didn't have it in me to tease him now.

"Grandpa Billy died" Lauren said, she was crying silently but it was clear she wanted to cry a lot more. I my self was fighting off the lump in my throat, I knew I'd cry but part of me didn't want to cry in front of my sisters.

One thing that didn't occur to me in that moment was even though he was our grandfather; we hadn't known him long in comparison to Leah. I felt an odd twitch in my heart and my head whipped round to her door. She was standing there, staring at the light, she wasn't crying but I saw actual grief etched into her face. I never knew of any relationship Leah had had with my grandfather, in fact I honestly didn't know she knew him well. But then I thought of how long Leah had been my dad's friend, how long she'd spent in his head, even before my mother knew him, before Bella even knew him. She had grown up with Jacob just as much as Seth. Leah always tried to act hard and the tough girl that nothing ever affected her but in that moment she was experiencing so much grief the lump in my throat throbbed stronger than ever. She cared more about family than she cared about anything and Billy had been her family, just as much as any other wolf and their parents. I left my room, not caring I was only in my boxer shorts. I took long strides across the landing and straight up to her, I pulled her into a hug and she immediately broke down. I noticed Tony walk over to Sarah and Lauren to hug them before I lifted Leah easily into my arms and carried her into the spare room. I closed the door away from my siblings and brought her over to the bed. I cried with her, we were both silent, partly because I didn't want to make my parents worry, they needed to grieve together and so did me and Leah. She sat across my lap, her head on my chest and her tears falling onto my skin, my tears were falling onto her hair.

"Im such a girl" Leah gasped when she had calmed down.

"Yeah Leah, well done have you only just noticed?" I laughed, trying desperately to lighten the situation in any way I could. I was the joker, the trouble maker, the naughty one. The only one to ever give me a run for my money was Lauren but she had settled in her imprint and didn't care much for raising hell. I was awkward in serious situations and I had to lighten the mood with a joke, something my mom told me I got from my father and Uncle Emmett. Emmett was my favourite uncle so that didn't surprise me.

Leah looked up at me and rolled her eyes, I managed to smile down at her, our eyes locking together. The steel cables that held me to her tightened immensely. I often wondered what a normal imprint was like, Leah and I were double imprinted, she imprinted on me and I imprinted on her, something entirely new to the world of shape-shifters. They always believed that wolves couldn't imprint on each other but here was me and Leah, living evidence that they could. There were so many theories behind us, the wolf pair. Sam thought it was because our offspring would be some kind of super wolves but Billy had said it didn't work like that and that I made Leah stronger as a person and she made me stronger too, he also mentioned that it wasn't necessarily because I was a wolf she imprinted, had I been brought up away from my vampire family I may never have phased and we'd just be a regular couple like the rest of the imprinted couples. I didn't care why we were imprinted, I didn't even wanna know why, I just wanted Leah. I had wanted her so much recently it nearly killed me being around her. I couldn't understand why the imprint was only one way; I was so in love with her I couldn't think straight whereas Leah didn't seem to feel anything for me other than best friend love.

Leah was staring at me with such intensity at that moment I wondered if that best friend love had changed for the better. My heart was beating rapidly, I had never been this close to her before, she was curled up on my lap and her face centimetres from mine, and her eyes were staring into mine like they were seeing my soul. I couldn't fight my imprint in that moment, I didn't care if she pushed me away and kicked me out the room but I wanted to kiss her so bad that I involuntary moved towards her, before I knew it I had closed my eyes and our lips met. I didn't know what I expected her to do but I knew I hadn't expected her to kiss me back. She did though, my hand reaching her neck and running through her hair to hold her to me, my other hand wrapping around her waist tightly, she shifted to a different position to kiss me better and every part of me felt like singing that I was finally kissing my imprint. It all ended way to fast though, she moved from my lap and I opened my eyes to see her standing against the wall, her head bowed.

"Leah?" I asked moving from the bed.

"Don't" she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're 12" she answered.

"No im not"

"Yes you are Zac" she sighed frustrated.

"I don't look 12" I said as I reached her, my hand went out to her cheek again to make her look at me. "Do I look twelve years old to you?" I asked her, my eyes burning into hers. She seemed speechless.

"NN-no" she stammered, I grinned at her, the smile that always got her to smile back at me. It worked, she involuntary smiled back but quickly realised what she was doing.

"Stop it" she exclaimed and pushed away from me. I frowned at her in response.

"Im confused Leah" I said in return, her rejection stung me like a million wasps, but I refused to let this hurt me. We'd be together eventually I knew it.

"I know im sorry, so am I" she answered.

"You kissed me back" I felt like I needed to remind her.

"I know" she sighed. "I need some air. Im going on a run" she said and walked over to the door. I followed her but paused in the hall as I watched her take the stairs two at a time and left the house, it was just in time for my parents' door to open.

"Oh Zac. Im glad you're up" my mom said, she looked like she'd been crying. A lot. "Was that Leah running out? Did you tell her she could stay as long as she wanted?"

"Yeah… Leah and I…. never mind" I said and stopped talking the minute I saw my dad. It was not as easy to tell he'd been crying as my mom but I knew. His whole demeanour radiated grief.

"Dad" I said sadly. I just wanted to hug him, I didn't care we were both fully grown men, I loved my father and I knew he was hurting.

"Zac, I need you to get all the kids up." My mom said softly to me. I nodded and headed straight for Sarah's room, I knew that's where Tony and Lauren had gone. They were probably all curled up on her bed and Nahuel would probably be awkwardly perched on the edge unsure what to do. I went over to the door and knocked lightly.

"Guys?" I asked and entered the room, I was right except Nahuel was lying with my siblings, he was right in the middle of them, Sarah on one side and Lauren on the other, all wrapped around him, Tony was at Laurens back hugging just her, after all he didn't know Nahuel like the girls did, it was probably awkward enough for him.

I knew I had to find Leah, I needed to talk to her and ask her what the hell this morning was about and ask her why she kissed me if she didn't want us to be together yet but seeing my siblings hugging each other and seeing my dad the way he was I knew for once in my life my imprint had to come second, she needed time to think and I needed to be there for my family, I needed to grieve my grandfather. I just hoped Leah would be there for me after she'd cooled off; I really needed my imprint in this.

"Mom and dad want to talk to us, we need to wake Isobel" I said sadly. The all began to move. Sarah didn't let go of Nahuel, she kept his hand in hers as we walked out the room, all of us were still in our night wear, the girls in pyjamas, Tony and I in only boxers and Nahuel was wearing sweatpants but I honestly don't think anyone cared.

"Lauren you wake Izzy" I said and she nodded, apart from Sophia, Lauren was Isobel's favourite person.

Oh god Sophia and Will. We needed to tell them too.

"Izzy wake up" Lauren gently shook our sister. Tony had only just got them to go back to sleep.

"What's going on Tony?" Anelie asked and rubbed her eyes, Tony went over to her and lifted her from the bed, she wrapped herself around him and he carried her over to the door.

"Come on" Lauren said and opened her arms for Isobel, she reached in return and Lauren lifted Izzy into her arms and walked over to us. Tony and Lauren carried the girls down stairs and we found our parents in the kitchen.

"You need to eat something Jake" my mom was saying, her voice shaking with emotion. "Jacob please" she added, he was just shaking his head in response. They both turned to see us at the door of the kitchen, I watched my father look over us and I saw tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he looked at us. I had never ever seen my dad anywhere close to crying before.

"I need Bella" he suddenly blurted out.

"What?" I frowned in response. Weren't they going to tell us everything?

"I need Bella" he said painfully then turned to Nessie, she nodded.

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on?" Izzy asked innocently.

"Dad" I said with a frown, he really was going to leave us in the dark to go see our grandmother.

"It's ok Zac" my mom said and my dad pushed past us and left the house.

"What's going on?" Izzy cried now. "Daddy is upset"

"It's ok Izzy" Lauren tried to calm our sister.

"Bella will help him calm down" my mom said to me.

"I thought that was your job as his imprint" I exclaimed, I was slightly angry with my father for not telling his children our grandfather had died, for all he knew we didn't know a thing.

"Bella is his best friend, he needs her just as much as he needs me Zachary. At a time like this, she can give him much needed comfort, shes his oldest friend, it would be like you and Tony and you and Leah. You need both" She was right but I didn't want to admit it. Izzy had moved from Laurens grasp and over to our mother

"Momma what's happening?" she asked her.

"Oh sweetie" Nessie said and bent down to Isobel's level. She picked her up and Izzy hugged our mother. "I suppose I should tell you all now, I'll give William and Sophia a call in a minute, children your grandpa Billy passed away last night." She said sadly. We older kids barely reacted, Lauren started to cry more though, I think it only really hit her when our mom said it. Izzy was confused and Anelie just looked regretful, she had her hand on Tony's face and was studying him carefully, I think she only cared about how Tony felt about it, after all she had only met Billy once.

"I heard you on the phone" Sarah said explaining why we weren't upset.

"I thought you might have" Nessie nodded. "Get dressed and we'll head over to the Cullen's then to Grandpa Billy's house." She said.

"We have to see the body?" Izzy gasped.

"Oh no sweetie, you won't come with us, I meant just who ever wants to, I was talking to your brothers and sisters more. I wouldn't want you to see him." She said and kissed her forehead.

We all peeled off to get changed, my mind took the time to momentarily think about where Leah was right now, what was she feeling? Why had she run away? She clearly felt something or she wouldn't have kissed me back, she seemed to really want it. So why did she change her mind? Was it me? I knew she'd had boyfriends before I was born. Did I kiss her wrong? I had never done it before, only seen it on TV and my family kiss. When I was about 8 years old I walked in on my parents once. My mom was straddling my dad as they made out, luckily with clothes on but it had still scarred me for life.

We were just leaving as Sophia and Will arrived at the door.

"Oh mom" Will said and pulling our mom into a hug, Sophia looked like she'd been crying as she held her pregnant stomach protectively.

"Where's dad?" Will asked looking around to see us all congregated and getting our shoes on.

"At the Cullen's we're heading there now then going to Billy's where Sue and Charlie are"

"What happened?" Will asked sadly. When everyone was ready we headed out the house and started the short walk down the road.

"He died in his sleep, peacefully. Charlie and Sue came round as they usually do to help him into his wheelchair and make him breakfast when they found him" she told us all.

"At least he died peacefully, he had just seen us all too. He died knowing we were happy" Sophia said, holding William's hand in comfort. Isobel was holding her other hand, much to her dismay, she wanted Sophia to carry her but William wouldn't let her with her pregnant stomach, he was a bit overprotective if you ask me.

"Lauren?!" I heard a gasp; I turned to see Nick running towards us.

"Nick" Lauren responded with a small frown. "It's 7am, why are you awake?" she asked but most of us knew why, those of us that were imprinted anyway.

"I could feel your sadness. It woke me up" he explained. "Are you ok?" he asked as he reached her, his hands went to her face to examine her.

"Im fine Nick, my grandpa Billy passed away last night"

"Oh no" he said sadly. "Im sorry babe"

"We're heading to the Cullen's you're welcome to come" Nessie said as Nick wrapped his arm around Lauren's waist. I frowned, I didn't know how far they were in their 'relationship' but last I checked Lauren didn't want to move forward with him, I wondered what Nick had done to make Lauren change her mind and whether it would work on Leah.

"Who found him?" Nick asked.

"Your grandmother hasn't told your family then? She said she'd ring Rebecca and Rachel after us, I assumed she'd get around to everyone else too" Nessie told him.

"Grandma Sue?" he asked.

"She and Charlie found him this morning" Nessie explained for the second time.

"Oh god. My dad doesn't know." He said.

"Leah does, im sure she'll tell them or tell Harry" I said then, Leah probably would have phased by now if she was running. I expected if Harry knew, Nicks brother, Seth would know, we had given him patrol this morning. Leah and I had our own pack, courtesy of William, it was only small, Leah and I with Tony, Harry Clearwater, Leah's nephew and Tyler Lahote, my cousin, it was a pack of 5, compared to William's pack of 11. We didn't know if it would work giving a pack to Leah and I, we were both Alphas, something never before seen with a wolf pack, Sam thought because we were both imprinted we were special anyway, we were able to jointly run a pack with still being connected to the larger pack.

We arrived at the Cullen house and it had a strange aura too it. It was grief. I knew my vampire family wouldn't be grieving but maybe Bella, she had known him all her life after all. My dad and my grandmother were sitting on the couch holding hands but it was clearly a friend comforting another friend.

"Nessie" my dad exhaled gladly when she reached him, she sat down on his lap and pulled him into a hug.

"Im sorry, I just needed Bella too" he said, he looked like a scared puppy and my mom was going to chastise him, I didn't know why.

"Jake, I know. I understand, stop worrying about me throwing a fit because you want to be with your best friend at a time like this. Anything you want" she said softly. He kissed her lips for a moment in thanks I think. She reached out for her mother and Bella tucked herself into Jacob's side as the three of them hugged.

"Your grandmother knew Billy well. Your father just needed her" Edward shrugged.

"You knew Billy well too right?" I asked him.

"Not really, Bella spent a lot of time with Jacob and Billy when she was human. He hated me from day one because of what I was. Doesn't mean I wished him dead or anything, he came around after your father imprinted on Renesmee." he explained. "Eddie and Chloe are here" he added as my uncle and aunt walked in with Avia and a very pissed off looking Holly. Holly was tired I could see that, I barely ever saw her tired she was normally flawless where ever she went.

"You alright Hol?" William asked her. She nodded in response but maneuvered herself into a hug with him where she was practically leaning on him whilst she closed her eyes. Holly barely knew Billy; he wasn't her grandfather so it just wasn't the same for her. Chloe and Eddie started talking to Edward before my dad did something that surprised me and Nessie seemed to know he was about to do it. She moved from his lap so he could stand up and he met Chloe half way through the room and pulled her into a hug. She held onto him tightly and I was surprised at the friendship there. I knew they were friends but Chloe had always been my mom's best friend, seeing them now she really seemed to love my dad just as much.

"Chloe is the only one in this room that's lost a parent or at least one relatively recently. Chloe's mother died before she was turned, Jacob was there to support her then and shes here to support him now. They have a special sort of relationship; Chloe can understand Jacob better than your mother can in this sense. The deaths of their parents brought them together the first time, this time is no different" Edward explained to me. Huh… I had no idea, but looking at them as they hugged I could see how much Chloe truly understood what he was going through. No one else in this room could touch on it, except maybe Anelie but she had her mother, the two hugging didn't.

It was actually really heart-breaking to be in this room, it wasn't just my dad grieving, Bella was, so was Nessie and my siblings. I was fighting the urge to cry seeing everyone so sad.

"When are we going to his house?" I asked breaking the silence, a lot of my family looked at me like I was insane. "You said we were going" I said to my mom.

"You have the choice to come, your father and I will be going in about an hour, we need to calm down a bit and eat something" she said to me, I nodded in response.

"Then I'm getting some air" I said, I really wanted to go find Leah.

"Zachary no please stay we should be together" I heard my mother say.

"Ness, he needs to find Leah" I heard my grandfather tell her.

"Oh of course. Okay" she said, effectively giving me permission to leave. I stepped outside the house and quickly stripped so I could phase.

_Lee lee?_ I asked using my childhood nickname for her. She didn't answer, she wasn't in wolf form then. No one was, maybe Harry had phased back to tell his parents, if Leah had even phased. He had no excuse if she hadn't though; he was supposed to be patrolling until 10am.

I had no idea where Leah was, I tried to access our imprint and let the cables that tied us together to take me to her, and it worked. I ended up on first beach and I could smell her now. I quickly phased back and put my shorts on as I followed her scent.

"Leah?" I asked when I saw a figure bent over; she was hugging her knees to her chest. Her head whipped up and I could see her eyes were red from crying. Had she been crying over Billy or me?

"Zac" she sighed and put her head on her knees so she wasn't looking at me. I sat down next to her, I wanted so much to comfort her and hug her but I didn't dare touch her, what if she ran away?

"Are you ok?" I whispered. I had no idea why I was whispering, no one was around; it was cold out and there was a big dark cloud above us.

"Yeah" she said shakily but she knew I knew she was lying.

"Can I hug you?" I asked then. She laughed awkwardly.

"Of course you can Zac" she sighed and turned to look at me. I reached out to her and she responded by hugging me in return, I sighed in contentment, smelling her scent relaxed me and made me forget about everything. I pulled her closer so she had to sit on my lap and she did so willingly. She was so confusing.

"You're not crying because of me right?" i asked when she pulled away slightly. She smiled shyly at me.

"Maybe a little bit"

"Why?" I asked pained, I didn't want to be the one making her cry. Her hand reached my face and she stroked my cheek.

"Im just so confused Zac" She said honestly.

"Why?" I asked again.

"Because I know I shouldn't want you but I do" she admitted, my heart started to race in my chest. Did she just say what I think she just said?

"I want you" I told her, I couldn't help but sound husky and a slightly bit horny when I said that. I told myself I wouldn't kiss her, I'd let her make the first move. She rested her forehead against mine.

"I know you do"

"I have since I phased" I murmured to her, my eyes on her lips.

"I know" she answered.

"I thought you didn't want me that way" I said, prompting her to talk about her feelings.

"I didn't, not until a few days ago. I let you hold my hand at the bonfire and I liked it. Then this morning when you held me..." she said and paused to swallow, I looked up into her eyes and they seemed like they were burning into me. "All I wanted to do was kiss you" she admitted. I couldn't help but smile.

"I wanted to kiss you too"

"You've wanted to kiss me since you were 10" she laughed, it was a light laugh. It was a good sign; she was coming around and could still joke with me.

"I love you Leah, I always have and will forever." I told her. She closed her eyes in response but she didn't say it back.

"Why are you fighting this?" I asked in frustration, it felt like we were so close to moving on but there was still something in the way.

"Because my mind and heart are having a debate" she said before she finally opened her eyes.

"Which one won?" I asked, raising one of my eyebrows, praying she said her heart.

"My heart" she said, I could hear her heartbeat pick up as her eyes darted down to my lips and hers finally met mine. I closed my eyes and melted into the kiss. I was finally kissing her, really kissing her, everything I had ever dreamed about was Leah and a good majority of them dreams had been of us doing this very act… and maybe a few doing a bit more. My heart was racing with hers as we fell onto the beach. She wrapped her body around mine as I held myself up above her. When we finally broke apart we were both gasping for air.

"I love you" I told her, it was so amazing to finally be able to say it.

"I love you too" she admitted with a little smile and shuffled away from me. "But I feel awful" she added when I moved to sit next to her, holding tightly onto her hand I might add.

"Leah please. Im physically older than you, I have been for over a year" I said, I didn't want to back track to last week. I liked being able to kiss her without her being weirded out by my age.

"No not about that" she laughed and moved to straddle my thighs. Straddle!

"Then what?" I asked, I saw her face in front of me and all I wanted to do was kiss her again.

"Your grandfather just died and I chose today of all days to finally get over our age difference?" she said with a small unhumourous laugh.

"Oh right" I frowned, I suddenly felt awful too, awful couldn't even cover it. She was right, my grandfather just died, my family was grieving and here I was feeling ecstatically happy because I was finally with Leah the way I wanted to be.

"Hey you're allowed to be happy though" she said her hand reaching my cheek.

"It's a bittersweet day" I clarified.

"It is" she said with the most beautiful but sad smile.

"I think we should get back, have you told your brother and family?" I asked her, although I wasn't moving from my position, I loved having her on my lap. She shook her head.

"Harry wasn't phased" I frowned, she nodded back knowingly. "I know right, he's gunna get his ass alpha'd next time" she said, I smiled at her.

"I like it when you're in alpha mode" I winked.

"Do you now?" she asked back and raised her eyebrow, I couldn't help it, all I wanted to do was attack her with kisses. I was moments away from pulling her closer to me when she spoke up. "You're right, we should go. If you start kissing me again I won't want to stop" she said as she moved my hands from her thighs and stood up. I groaned reluctantly as I stood up next to her. She took my hand and we walked back at a brisk pace to the Cullen mansion after I explained that's where everyone had gone. I was beaming a smile and I knew how wrong it was to be happy at a time like this, I was constantly trying to stop smiling on the way home but I just couldn't do it. The minute I stepped in the house my smile fell from my face, there was an undoubtable aura of grief, just as there had been before and it hit home how selfish I was being.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah Black<strong>

"I think it's time we head over" my mom said sadly, moving from the couch. I had been sitting on the bay window with Nahuel, keeping out of the way but watching my family as they spoke about Billy.

"Kids, you don't have to come" Nessie announced to us.

"I want to" William told out mother.

"I go where he goes" Sophia said then hugging William's arm.

"I want to come" Lauren said really quietly.

"Are you sure?" my mom asked her, she nodded her head, taking Nick's hand in hers.

"We're coming" I announced and stood up.

"I want to go too" Tony said. Anelie was hugging his leg; I assumed she would be going too, she wasn't your average 5 year old, she'd seen death before.

"We'll come with you to stay with the kids if any of them want to leave" my grandmother said and walked over to Jacob to take his hand, Edward following her.

"Ok, Izzy do you want to come sweetheart?" Nessie said but frowned at my younger sister. I knew she and nearly everyone in the room wanted Isobel to say no.

"I want to stay with Sophia" she said hugging Sophia's waist and pregnant stomach.

"We'll stay with Isobel" Bella said to Nessie in reference to her and Edward. Nessie nodded.

"Ok" she sighed and took my dad's other hand. Jacob wasn't saying anything; he hadn't really said anything since we got here. "Let Zac and Leah know where we are" Nessie told our vampire relatives.

"Of course" Esme said and hugged her granddaughter.

We all left the Cullen mansion and headed towards Billy's little red house.

We didn't all enter the house at first; my parents went in first, followed by Will and me. Nahuel and Sophia stayed back a bit but I knew they were both close by. Will and I were always first, as the oldest of our siblings, it was customary for us to be the ones that were included in 'adult' things. The younger children would get to see their grandfather if they really wanted but one at a time where all of us could be there for them. We entered the room and my eyes fell on Billy lying there, I turned to see my dad as he frowned at Billy's body, still in his bed, he merely looked like he was sleeping, ready to wake up any moment. I suddenly thought of Avia, who could talk to the dead after they passed, maybe it was too late now but it might have given my dad some peace of mind. He walked over to his father's bedside and sat on the edge, reaching for his hand, I saw silent tears fall from his eyes as a reaction to the cold skin.

They say there are five stages of grief, the first being denial, then anger, bargaining, depression and finally acceptance. Up until now I thought my parents had missed the first three and went straight to depression and sadness, I was wrong.

"He's not dead" my dad said suddenly and shook his head.

He had backtracked from depression in to full scale denial.

"Anelie!" he shouted then, I frowned in response. Why was he calling her in here? Moments later Anelie and Tony walked in, Tony gasped, and Anelie didn't look bothered at all.

"Anelie bring him back!" he demanded her. Tony moved protectively in front of his imprint at the tone of our father's voice. "Bring him back" he ordered her again, his alpha voice bouncing off his own. "Heal him, give him life! Do whatever you do!"

"Jacob, Lidiya can't heal someone from old age. I can't give life to someone who's died naturally" she tried to explain.

"Try!" he begged, he fell off the bed and onto the floor in front of her. I could see Charlie and Sue looking very confused; I wasn't sure how much of Anelie and Lidiya they knew about.

_Anelie has the gift of life._ I told them both; each of them looked at me. _She can bring back the dead, her sister Lidiya has the gift of death, they're opposites and can work together to restore or balance out nature. Jacob's asking her to bring Billy back, but she can't, he's died naturally. That is something they can't alter._

"We can only heal injured and those that die before their time, not humans that die from old age. Old age is incurable, im so sorry Jake" Anelie was speaking like an adult, sometimes I forgot how old she was really, she acted so childlike it was very easy to forget that this little girl was probably the most powerful 5 year old in the world.

"Try, please… please" Jacob begged her. Anelie shook her head. "Please" my dad begged again, fresh tears were in my eyes, I had never seen my dad in this kind of state before, he had always been so strong and always been the protector of our family. It was easy to forget that he wasn't always that strong. It was heart-breaking to see my father like this, begging for someone's life, if he was like this when his father died, I'd hate to see what he was like if something happened to my mom or one of his kids.

I noticed Anelie had tears in her eyes too as she watched my father beg, they didn't fall onto her cheeks because she quickly closed her eyes. At first I thought she was just stopping herself from crying but it wasn't long before Lidiya appeared at the door accompanied by Esther, Lidiya walked right up to Billy.

"Oh god" she gasped.

"Please try Lidiya" Jacob begged her.

"Jacob. I don't think we can" She said sadly but turned to look up at Esther in that moment. She nodded at whatever Esther told her in her head and turned to Anelie. They took each other's hand and each put their spare hand on Billy's chest.

"Jacob you have to understand, if we manage to do this, we can't keep him here ok?" Lidiya told him.

"Why not?" he asked with a gasp.

"His body has expired, he's not meant to be here, and it would be cruel to keep him here" Lidiya told him.

"What are you talking about?" Nessie asked then.

"We can try to give you time with him but not much, enough to say goodbye" Lidiya said. "Ready?" she added facing Jacob, Jacob nodded and Anelie and Lidiya closed their eyes for just a second before Billy's body moved and his eyes shot open.

"Dad!" Jacob exclaimed and reached for him.

"No!" Esther shouted to Jacob. "If they let go of him he'll be gone. They can't bring him back completely, only long enough for you to say goodbye"

"But he's alive I can see him!" Jacob exclaimed.

"Jacob what is going on?" Billy gasped.

"Dad im so sorry" he said with silent tears.

"Jake" he gasped again.

"Only whilst the twins are touching him Jake. You have time to say goodbye but he's got to go" Esther tried to explain to Jacob again.

"Esther" Nessie sobbed.

"Lidiya warned him" Esther reminded her.

"But…" my mom began but stopped talking.

"We can hold it as long as possible but we can't hold it forever ok? He's got to go" Lidiya explained. "I control death but only unnatural death, not death like this; it would be cruel to keep him here when he's supposed to move on."

"William where is Sophia?" Billy said seeing Will at my side behind Jacob.

"I'll get her" I said, I was frankly quite shocked at what had happened.

"Bring all the kids in" Billy said to me, I nodded in response and walked out numbly to my family, how was I supposed to explain this?

"Billy he's… he's awake and wants to see everyone" I said to them, my grandmother frowned.

"Awake?" she asked, I nodded.

"Awake but not alive" I said to her, she frowned deeper. "Come see" I said and motioned for them to come in. Billy smiled when he saw us all. Will took Sophia's hand and stepped forward. Billy reached for Sophia and she took his hand, tears already falling from her face. "I wish I could see your children grow up" he said with a tear falling from his eyes.

"You will" she smiled at him. He managed to smile too; Sophia bent over and hugged Billy before pulling away and allowing Will to hug him too.

"Do you have names?" Billy croaked. "I'd like to know them" he smiled. Sophia looked up at Will, in I think confirmation, and he nodded with a smile.

"We're naming our daughter Phoebe Sarah" Sophia told him and his smile widened and kissed the back of her hand in thanks for using his wife's name.

"And our son will be Ashton Billy" William added, Billy's eyes widened and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Thank you" he told them, Sophia kissed his head, her tears falling from her eyes onto his head.

"I wish you could hold them" she sobbed. Billy hugged her tightly before William moved her away; he pulled her into a hug as the rest of us said goodbye to our grandfather.

I wasn't sure I approved of what was happening, it seemed to only make my parents sadder.

"What about Rebecca and Rachel?" Billy asked.

"Rebecca doesn't know about the supernatural dad, she wouldn't be able to handle this" Jacob told him, he nodded in response. I wasn't even sure _I_ could handle this…

"Tell them how much I love them ok?" he asked. Jacob nodded, his hand tightly around his fathers. "Im so proud of you Jacob" he said. I saw my mom was crying heavily into Bella's chest as she watched the scene. I watched as everyone, Charlie and Sue included cried over Billy who was talking in the bed. I couldn't handle seeing it, I knew it made me an awful granddaughter but I left the room, I was aware of people watching me and Nahuel following me. I left the house and took a big gasp of air, breathing in the fresh oxygen; I bent over my knees, my tears flooding from my eyes as I sobbed loudly.

"Cariño" I heard Nahuel call me honey. Something he'd picked up on during our time together, he had many pet names for me, all Spanish but he only called me honey when he knew I was upset or he had to tell me something was wrong. "Are you ok?" he asked, still in Spanish as he reached me, I turned and walked into his chest as I cried harder.

"I can't be in there" I explained in English. He didn't reply he let me explain. "It's all so creepy, I mean I know about supernatural stuff, I know we're from the world of supernatural but that was just too much. We were talking to a dead person!" I exclaimed.

"I know" he said sadly, and one arm wrapped around my waist, the other came to my face and he pulled me back so I could see his face. He studied me with a frown on his face.

"It was very strange" he agreed.

"I just couldn't deal with it, all the saying goodbye and watching everyone cry. If I ever die, promise me you won't let anyone bring me back like that" I said.

"I will never let anyone hurt you mi reina"

"I know" I mumbled but I don't think he saw my point. "I just don't agree with it"

"It's given your family closure, I think your father needed it" he told me.

"I hope so"

"Do you want to go back in?" he asked me. I shook my head and pulled him closer to me for a hug. He held me in his arms outside the little red house for what felt like forever, Nahuel had become my safe haven, something I never thought in a million years would happen. He was my protector just as much as my father was and I already loved him irrevocably.

Zac and Leah came up to us hand in hand during that time, I was mildly shocked at their closeness but didn't question it.

"They're inside, Billy's awake but not for long" I explained.

"Awake? How?" Leah asked.

"Anelie and Lidiya" I explained and they walked past us and into the house. I didn't know how much longer Nahuel and I stood outside the house but the door opened and Bella came out to meet us.

"Sarah, Lidiya and Anelie are about to let him go, do you want to say goodbye?" Bella told me, I frowned in response. I didn't want Billy thinking I didn't love him.

"Ok" I mumbled, I didn't agree with any of this but I couldn't do that to Billy, if there was an afterlife he would know his granddaughter didn't want to see him. Nahuel followed me in. Most of my relatives were in the living room now, having said their goodbyes. I entered Billy's bedroom, Lidiya and Anelie were still hovering at his side. He was sitting up now though, he looked so alive. I just couldn't grasp it. I walked over to him.

"Im sorry grandpa, this is just all too weird" I told him and took his hand, he smiled at me.

"That's ok sweetheart" he said, I leant forward and kissed his forehead.

"I love you grandpa" I told him, my voice cracking and fresh tears falling, he smiled a bittersweet smile.

"Love you too kiddo" he said and I stood up from his bed.

"Come on" Bella told me and wrapped her arm around my waist to lead my out, leaving only my dad and my mom with Billy and the twins.

In the living room I was surprised that people weren't crying as much as before, maybe it had given them closure like Nahuel said after all. Edward nodded and smiled at me softly.

I learnt two things that day, one, human life was precious and it was like a candle, it could go out at any time. And two, that there was a whole other part of our supernatural world I had never even thought about. We brought back the dead, we saw a dead man wake up and talk and laugh and cry and then he was just gone again. What happened to him? Where did he go when Anelie and Lidiya let go of him, was their an afterlife?

I suppose I'd never know.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was really hard to write and sort of just wrote it self, I wanted to get more of an update about Nahuel and Sarah but it didn't seem to flow with it in there. I'll make sure to get a bigger update of them in the next few chapters. Be sure to vote on your favourite couple!<strong>

**I'll try and get a happier chapter updated as soon as possible :)**


	35. December 2034: Esme

**This chapter is for kp23129, who requested Esme's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>December 2034<strong>

**Esme Cullen**

"Alice dear" I called out. I was decorating the tree for Christmas. I couldn't quite believe it was already December again. It felt like only yesterday we found out the Volturi were back in business. That fateful week we gathered friends to prove to the Volturi how many people we had on our side, how many believed our family deserved to be in charge and not them. Seeing how powerful the Volturi were meant we had to give up some of our power, they agreed to work with us and the hybrids to make our world a better place and part of me was glad they were so willing to cooperate, they were nothing like Aro; at least it seemed so far.

"Im here" Alice chimed and climbed the second ladder, of course she already knew what I needed help with, she'd probably seen me decide to ask her. It was quicker to decorate the tree with two and I knew Alice would love to help me. Chantelle and Renesmee used to do it with me when they lived here, but since they lived in their own homes with their own Christmas trees now it was back to just me and Alice. I missed having my grandchildren in the house. I never appreciated it when they were here but even though I still had my six children here I missed having Chantelle, Renesmee, Eddie and Pancrazio around. I smiled at the memory, seeing Zio and Eddie sitting on the floor below the ladders just playing their video games and laughing with each other as Renesmee and Chantelle would be struggling to climb the ladder and reach across to the tree to put the decorations on.

I reached into the boxes to lift Chantelle's favourite decoration as a child. It was a ballerina, neither Renesmee nor Chantelle ever did dance but Chantelle told me she was always fascinated with this one particular decoration, the ballerina was real crystal and reflected the light beautifully as it hung. I held it nostalgically as I slowly placed it on the tree. I saw Alice smile.

"I miss having them around too" she said, I smiled bittersweetly back.

"They have their own families now."

"At least you have more mouths to feed now" she smiled.

"That is true, although the house feels so empty when they leave" Alice gave me a quick side hug.

"Alice" Jasper called coming into the room, Alice's face lit up in response, I smiled to myself as Jasper came over to her. Alice was standing on the second step of the ladder, making her the same height as her husband. She kissed him lightly before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"What's up?" she grinned.

"You don't already know?" he laughed. She frowned.

"No" she said in response. I stopped what I was doing to pay attention.

"Well we're about to have a family discussion" he said and pulled her off the ladder and placed her on the floor. "Esme you coming?" he asked. I nodded in response and climbed down from my ladder and followed them to the dining area. I went to stand by Carlisle at the head of the table. He smiled at me before turning to our family. Edward and Bella were sitting by each other, as were Emmett and Rosalie, I noticed Esther was here too, leaving Jasper to sit with Alice.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Volturi" Carlisle began. "We have reason to believe they're plotting against the hybrids"

"What reason?" Alice asked. "I haven't seen any of this"

"That's because the hybrids are so closely involved" Edward explained but let Carlisle continue.

"Our informer is in the guard"

"We have an informer?" Bella asked.

"A mole if you will. He came to us and offered his aid. He said he could get into the new Volturi guard and relay us information. It was a precaution, I know what the Volturi said to us last Christmas but I couldn't quite trust them, so when this particular person gave me the offer I took it"

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Do you remember Alex? Chantelle's childhood sweetheart?" he asked her.

"How could I forget" Bella said with a small growl, the subject of Alex made us all angry, he had come so close to hurting our Chantelle.

"The day he kidnapped her from shopping with Alice. Someone came to save her" he clarified.

"Fred" Bella exclaimed. Carlisle nodded.

"He's been helping us."

"He's in the Volturi?" Alice exclaimed. "I didn't see that!"

"I didn't tell any of you because I didn't think it was important until now, he hadn't found any information, he's only contacted me twice in the past year, but he recently had some very interesting news to tell me"

"So you've had someone in the Volturi lair for the past year and never told us?" Emmett exclaimed.

"There was no need to, only Esther and Edward knew" Bella turned to glare at her husband. He shrugged.

"I don't know why it's such a big deal, I knew he'd tell you when necessary" he explained. I wasn't angry; Carlisle had done this to protect our growing family, not to hurt us. Honestly it was a brilliant idea; I wish I had thought of it. I stroked my husband's hand in support. He smiled down at me before turning to our family.

"Fred phoned me this morning urgently, they are plotting against the hybrids, they want to end the alliance and become the head of our world completely."

"They must be idiots. It's like they've forgotten about Esther and Bella" Emmett rolled his eyes. "Do they think we're just going to let them destroy Chantelle's family?"

"No, they don't want to kill them, just push them out of power. It's incredible how much respect and trust the hybrids have gained over the years, most welcomed the change from Aro's ways, some rebelled but the hybrids controlled it with the most impressive restraint. The Volturi see the hybrids as a threat, if it came down to the Volturi vs. them, people would side with the hybrids and the Volturi know that. They think if they can prove they're stronger the vampire world will abandon the hybrids and stand behind the Volturi once again" he explained.

"So what do we do?" Esther spoke for the first time.

"How do they expect to be able to pull that off?" Jasper added.

"That's what we're here to discuss Esther, and Jasper, apparently they've acquired and extremely powerful child hybrid, someone that can erase memories. It's like nothing ive ever heard of before. Im not sure who it is, Fred says they keep the hybrid hidden, they're training him to become an important member of the guard, perhaps even lead the Volturi one day"

"Poor child" I gasped. A hybrid had been taken from their family and is being trained the Volturi to do horrible things, it reminded me of Pancrazio and how we had helped him become a good man, I hoped that we may be able to do that to this child too. I bet they weren't getting a childhood either. I noticed Edward watching me with sad eyes as if he was in agreement.

"I have" Esther frowned.

"You have what?" Carlisle asked.

"Heard about that kind of ability. Aro… he had a guard member with a similar ability, only he was an adult and a vampire, not a hybrid. I met him a few times; I managed to copy the ability but never had any use for it. It takes a lot of concentration to use. I used to use it a lot when I ran into the Volturi, to make them forget they ever met me, that's why I have Jane's ability and so Aro couldn't find me"

"You can make people forget?" Bella gasped.

"On a time scale yeah. I can make you forget the last 5 minutes. Not specific things in your memory. The man who had this ability, Elijah told me that Aro wanted him to make hybrids and he didn't want to sleep with humans for Aro's gain so he left. He knew Aro was angry but let him go. Elijah's ability was unique as far as I was aware. Maybe the Volturi somehow found a hybrid that could do this and kidnapped them, or maybe one of them created the hybrid themselves"

"That's very interesting Esther, we may have to send a few of you to Italy to sort this out" Carlisle added

"We need to warn the hybrids" I said. Chantelle wouldn't be happy if her family were hurt.

"Yes we will dear" Carlisle comforted me.

"Hellllooo!" I heard Chantelle call. "Where is everyone?" she added.

"The dining area dear" I called. Chantelle appeared in the doorway, I was shocked at first, she looked ill, her eyes tired and she wore no makeup which was incredibly unusual for Chantelle.

"What is wrong?" Rosalie asked, appeared at her daughters side in a second.

"Nothing" she frowned at her mother.

"Are you sick?" she asked her.

"No, I just haven't been sleeping much" she pushed her mother aside.

"Why are you all in here? I came to help decorate the tree" Chantelle smiled at me. "Since I have no children anymore there's no point in putting a tree up in my house. Zio and I thought we'd spend Christmas here, if that's ok" she said.

"Of course you can dear" I smiled and gave my granddaughter a quick hug; she hugged me back and pulled away. The fact she said 'children' and not child did not go unnoticed by me. "Where is your husband?" Carlisle asked then.

"He'll be here soon, he had to go and see Eddie. Why?" she asked.

"I think he'll be interested to hear the developments of the Volturi. We may need his help to go to Italy." He informed her.

"Why?" she asked again.

"We might need him to take away an ability the Volturi have possessed, something that they could easily control us with"

"What ability would that be?" she asked with curiosity.

"The Volturi have a child with them, a hybrid that can remove memories, wipe your mind of whatever they want" he explained, Chantelle was silent, she looked at her grandfather as she rapidly thought about something, it wasn't the reaction I thought she would take. I turned to Edward to see he was frowning at Chantelle, he was concerned, I watched him look to Esther and she had the same expression on her face.

"Chantelle…"Edward began.

"I know I know im going crazy" she rolled her eyes. "But if there's someone out there that can do that it's not too much of a stretch right?" she asked him hopeful.

"Chantelle… we would know" he told her. I frowned at their conversation. What were they going on about?

"Not if you were made to forget too"

"What has brought this on Chantelle?" Esther asked. She shrugged but didn't respond. I assume she responded in her head to them both and whatever she said had Esther and Edward go silent and the conversation ended. I would have to ask Edward about that later.

"Let's give Renesmee and Eddie a call and invite them over to talk about this more later. For now I wish to enjoy the rest of the day with my granddaughter" I smiled and wrapped my arm around Chantelle's waist. "I don't see her enough anymore" I added and Chantelle smiled up at me.

"Agreed" Carlisle smiled and went to the phone to call Renesmee and Eddie. I took Chantelle's hand and she walked with me to the living room to finish the tree.

It was a wonderful afternoon spent with Alice and Chantelle, Chantelle was smiling and laughing and I almost forgot about the encounter in the dining area earlier but there was an aura about Chantelle that was different, she was sad and I couldn't understand it. It was my fun loving attention seeking granddaughter on the outside, the little girl I adored from the minute she was born but I could tell something was wrong with her, she was trying to hide it but something was eating away at her beautiful personality and it concerned my maternal side immensely. I was aware of Zio watching her carefully too, he sat on the couch watching Chantelle help decorate with an expression of concentration and concern as he watched his wife.

"Family!? Edward Masen Cullen is in the house!" I heard my grandson call; his usual jokiness coming out through his voice.

"As is the sister" I heard Renesmee chime and a clatter. I hoped they hadn't broken anything.

"Oi" Eddie responded. Renesmee laughed at her younger brother and they entered the living room.

"Aw you did it without me!" she called seeing the tree all lit up and decorated.

"We thought you'd be doing your own tree" I said.

"Well I wouldn't mind doing it with you and Chanti like old times" she smiled at me and came to hug me. I greeted my granddaughter and kissed her forehead.

"So what's going on?" Eddie asked as the rest of our family filed into the room.

"You didn't have to come alone, where is Chloe and Jacob?" Carlisle asked.

"Jake's with our kids. Izzy has been feeling ill and didn't want her daddy to leave her" Renesmee answered as she slumped onto the couch next to Chanti, she automatically pulled her into her chest, Chanti lay with her back to Nessie's front as they wrapped their arms around each other, I smiled at them. Even though they were mothers and wives they still found time to be sisters. It was like looking back when they were children and they would crawl up on the couch together. Eddie sat on the arm of the couch, reaching to lightly play with Nessie's hair.

"Chloe's out tracking our daughter" Eddie said with a sigh.

"Which one?" Nessie asked looking up at him.

"Holly, she's been going out a lot lately. She didn't come back last night" he said with a knowing eye roll. I wondered what that was about.

"You're not worried?" Nessie gasped.

"No, Avia knows she's safe, I got her to check. Holly is just being a rebellious teenager. I think she has a boyfriend she's not telling me about. It's frustrating how good she's got at controlling her thoughts around me and Avia refuses to tell me too, claiming its Holly's life and she wouldn't betray her sister like that" he sighed.

"So you sent her mother after her?" Chanti laughed. "I would have been forever scarred if my mother walked in on me with Zio when we first started dating, let's hope Holly _isn't_ with a boy for her sake" Renesmee laughed with Chantelle.

"Agreed" she added.

"Well you can fill your partners in later" Carlisle announced. "I have discussed this with Edward and Esther at length and we believe it would be best for Emmett, Eddie, Zio, Chanti and Chloe to accompany Esther and the twins with going to Italy"

"Why what's going on?" Renesmee asked. Carlisle then began to explain for the third time what was happening in Italy.

"What do you plan on doing? Making Zio remove the ability?" Nessie asked.

"No, we plan on talking to them first, warning them that we know what they're plan and that if they ever act on their plans that we will have something to do about it" Esther explained.

"So why do you need Emmett, Eddie, Chloe and the twins?" Nessie asked. "You can do everything Eddie can"

"Not Chloe though, I assumed Eddie wouldn't allow Chloe to come alone. The twins can't stay here without me. They're still vulnerable to demons and Emmett is there to look intimidating." Esther explained with a small smile.

"You want Chloe to track someone?"

"Lucien. We don't know where they're based. Fred said it's in the middle of nowhere; they are strategically placed where only a tracker will be able to find them, and a pretty powerful one at that, they have someone that masks scents and can remove all trace of a vampire's presence. Chloe met Lucien last Christmas. She'll be able to find him"

"She hasn't exactly had much practice with her ability, she uses it to find our daughters once in a blue moon" Eddie frowned.

"She's powerful enough" Esther assured him.

"Hope you're right" Nessie frowned.

"I am" Esther smiled with confidence in her friend. It warmed my heart to know that such an old soul like Esther had such good friends, I have enjoyed watching her friendship with my grandson and Chloe grow over the years, even with the little hiccup last year finding out she was the mother of the twins, Esther and Chloe's friendship only grew stronger and I knew her and Eddie were overcoming it too. "I wouldn't bring Chloe if I didn't think it was necessary. You know that Eddie" she added.

"Very well. When do we leave?" he asked.

"Tomorrow. Hopefully we'll be back before Christmas" she added.

"You _will_ be back before Christmas" I declared with a glare to Esther. She smiled warmly at me.

"We will" she responded and I smiled at her too, Esther had become part of this family and I wouldn't have half my family in Italy over the Christmas period. We would spend it all together like normal, Christmas was my favourite time of the year, I got to see all my grandchildren home again and my great grandchildren excited at 5am in the morning for Santa, albeit they were getting older now, only Izzy believed in Santa anymore, but I knew with the birth of Sophia and Williams children the Christmas excitement would start all over again.

I heard Chloe enter the house with Holly and Avia. It didn't take long for them to work out which room we were all in.

"Was she with a boy?" Nessie laughed. Chloe shook her head, not in answer to Nessie's question but to tell her to drop the subject. I had a feeling by the look on Chloe's face, that Holly had spent the night with someone Chloe didn't approve of. Nessie didn't say anything as Eddie walked over to kiss his wife. He then looked at his daughter suspiciously; I wondered what was happening with them. Holly seemed very smug.

"How's Jacob?" Chloe asked Nessie. Nessie sighed.

"As well as he can be after his father died" she responded. It was only a day after Billy's funeral, the entire tribe had turned out, it was a beautiful ceremony and I was flooded with emotion for Jacob and his family. We had all been in white, not black as it had been a traditional Quileute funeral. We celebrated Billy's life not mourned his death. I knew the past few weeks had been extremely hard on Renesmee, it must have been awful to share Jacob's pain with their imprint but I was immensely proud of my granddaughter for being so strong around her children and for Jacob.

We slipped into a comfortable conversation but we all heard Jacob as he approached the front door, he opened it and entered the living room with Izzy on his hip, she was in a cute little pink onesie and holding on tightly to a stuffed wolf. Edward was already moving towards them.

"She wanted Edward" Jacob explained as Edward took Izzy gently from Jacob's arms and cradling her against his chest like a baby. He softly kissed her forehead and I couldn't help but smile at Edward with his granddaughter. He went to sit by Renesmee, which I assume was at her request and she stroked her daughters hair from her clammy forehead.

"Oh poor baby" I exclaimed when I saw Isobel's face, she looked really ill.

"It's just a common cold grandma, don't worry she's fine. Just wanted her grandpa didn't you baby girl?" Renesmee said affectionately as she kissed her daughters forehead, Izzy nodded gently and curled into Edward. She probably liked his cold temperature, she looked like she was running a fever, and I bet being cuddled by Jacob was making her feel worse. Edward looked up at me and nodded softly before turning back to his granddaughter and resting his hand on her forehead.

"See, vampire relatives come in handy" Eddie smiled from Jacob's side and slapped his hand on his shoulder. "You're just too hot dude" he laughed.

"Would you like some ice cream to cheer you up my darling?" I asked Isobel as I knelt beside Edward. Izzy turned to look at me before looking at her mother behind her. Renesmee nodded towards her and Izzy turned to smile at me.

"Yes please grandma Esme" she said, I could tell she had a cold, her nose was blocked and it made her beautiful voice sound different. I bent forward and kissed her forehead before standing up.

Jacob came and sat on the arm chair of where Nessie was sitting.

"You left the others alone?" Nessie asked looking up at her husband. Edward started to hum Bella's lullaby quietly as a conversation started.

"They'll be ok, Leah and Nahuel are there"

"So is Annie and Lidy" Nessie frowned.

"They're fine Nessie" Jacob frowned back at his wife.

"You left Zac and Leah alone?" Eddie laughed.

"They wouldn't do anything, they've been together less than a month" Jacob frowned.

"Oh please… they're imprinted and they're adults, they haven't been alone in a bedroom since they got together" Eddie began.

"Leah wouldn't" Jacob responded.

"Wouldn't she?" Eddie asked raising his eyebrow.

"Like Nessie said, Anelie is there" Jacob said as if having a child in the house was enough for two recently in love teenagers to control themselves. I smiled at Jacob's naivety.

"That didn't stop you and Nessie when you lived with me" Zio said smiling at them.

"We were married and you weren't a kid" Jacob glared at him.

"Neither is Anelie" he reminded him. "She's only 3 years younger than me and older than all of your kids"

"She isn't at the same development as her age though. She isn't 22, she's 2" Esther informed him.

"Doesn't mean she doesn't know what sex is" Eddie laughed.

"Leah and Zac wouldn't dare" Jacob said strongly.

"I hope you're right papa bear" Eddie chuckled; I saw Emmett was laughing with Eddie. I shook my head at their teasing.

"What about Sarah and Nahuel?" Chloe asked.

"They're the only pair that are following in my foot steps" Jacob sighed as he sat on the floor in front of Renesmee.

"How do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"They haven't slept together and wont until they're married" he explained.

"How do you know that?" Chantelle asked.

"Nahuel asked me permission to 'court' Sarah, he also took the time to assure me he wouldn't disrespect me in any way and should they fall in love he would wait until their wedding night to make love. He is like Edward, he's old fashioned. " Jacob grinned at Edward and Bella. I knew if Bella was human she probably would have blushed.

"Good for him, there aren't enough gentlemen around like that in this generation" I added giving Eddie and Zio a quick look. I wasn't disappointed with them for not waiting but I had hoped they would wait like Jacob did with Renesmee and Edward did with Bella.

"You're all too old fashioned" Eddie chimed pulling his wife onto his lap.

"I'm going to get our little princess some ice cream" I said then seeing Isobel's eyes flutter back open when Edward stopped humming to her. "Is anyone else hungry?" I asked around.

"I could do with some ice cream" Jacob grinned at me.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Dinner before ice cream Jacob" Nessie scolded her husband; I smiled at her motherly ways and left the room to make some dinner for them all.

"Do you need help?" I heard Rosalie ask as she entered the room, I smiled warmly at my daughter.

"You can get the ice cream out. No doubt Jacob will have finished this in time to have the ice cream before it melts."

"Shall I make Izzy a bowl?" she asked without hesitation as she pulled the vanilla and chocolate ice cream out.

"I was going to make her some toast first" I told her as I put one of my ready made home pizza's in the oven. I often made food from scratch when I was teaching myself and then keep it in the fridge for if one of our part human children came over and were hungry. I had been excited for this pizza, it was a new recipe.

"Where's the cinnamon?" Rose frowned.

"I moved the spices to that cupboard" I informed her; she took the cinnamon out and started to mix it in the chocolate ice cream.

"What are you doing Rosalie?" I asked her. "Jacob hates cinnamon"

"I know" she grinned.

"Rose" I sighed.

"I'm going to make him two don't worry. I just think it will be funny to see his reaction" she giggled to herself.

"I thought you and Jacob had passed this" I sighed sadly as I put Isobel's bread in the toaster.

"Oh we have, I'm over the fact he's a wolf and imprinted on my only niece and the first baby I ever loved, but pranking is harmless" she smiled at me. She had made two bowls of ice cream, one was full of cinnamon, and the other was cinnamon free. I didn't approve of Rosalie's joking but I knew it would get a good laugh out of our family so I let it happen as long as she didn't take it too far. When the Pizza and the toast was done I took it into the living room, Izzy slowly ate her toast sat on Edward's lap and Jacob finished his slices of pizza and was taking Renesmee's.

"Jacob" I scowled.

"It's okay grandma" Renesmee smiled lovingly at her husband.

"What about the children? Should I take some over to them?" I asked Renesmee.

"Sarah said she'd make them food" Jacob answered as he finished his pizza. "Where is my ice cream?" he grinned, Renesmee slapped his thigh. "What?" he asked her.

"Stop being a child. Don't be rude and go get it yourself." She told him, he frowned in response but went to stand up.

"It's okay, I've got it for you" Rosalie smiled uncharacteristically warmly at him. He frowned but sat back down.

"Thanks Blondie" he said and took the bowl. I noticed Rosalie had hidden the other bowl behind the arm of the couch for when Jacob hated this one. "Nice try leech" he laughed then handed her the bowl back, she frowned. "I can smell cinnamon a mile away" he grinned at her. She sighed, defeated and bent down to pick up the other bowl. The children were laughing, along with Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Edward and Bella were smiling and Renesmee was giggling to herself too.

"What's a leech?" Izzy asked innocently as Jacob began eating the cinnamon free ice cream.

"It's a naughty word your daddy should never have used" Renesmee said and slapped the back of Jacob's head.

"Ow" he moaned in response. "What's with all the hitting?" he groaned. Edward laughed.

"There's the Jacob we know and sometimes love" he grinned at him. Jacob had been so different the past few weeks. After his father's death I couldn't blame him, but Edward was right, an hour spent with us as a family and he seemed to be showing his old self again.

"I always love him" Isobel said innocently to her grandfather. "Why do you only sometimes love him grandpa?"

"Yeah Edward? Why only sometimes?" Jacob asked his father in law.

"Don't push me" Edward said but gave Jacob a warm smile after a few seconds.

I walked over to stand by Carlisle who was ready to leave to go to the hospital for work and was smiling at our family.

"Is Isobel ok?" I asked him quietly whilst our family continued to talk.

"She's fine, like Renesmee said, it's only a cold. Renesmee is a wonderful mother and is doing everything she can" he explained. I smiled at him before turning to look at Renesmee. It only seemed like yesterday it was Renesmee curled up on Edward's lap in her pyjamas. She had grown into such a beautiful and caring woman and mother. I couldn't help but feel grateful to Carlisle. He chose to turn Edward and that led Edward to Bella and finally to Renesmee and our growing family. We would soon be seeing the birth of our great-great-grandchildren and it all originated with Carlisle. I hoped we wouldn't have too much trouble with the Volturi but I knew we would stand against anything we didn't agree with as a family. We would overcome it, we always did.

I watched as Isobel ate her ice cream and curled back into her grandfather, I watched as Edward sang Isobel back to sleep and how Renesmee and Jacob were joking around with their siblings. Holly was sitting with Avia laughing at what Emmett and Rose were telling them and it was a moment I would cherish forever.

I never imagined having a family as large as the one I had but I felt so unbelievably blessed, my heart felt like it could once again beat and it would explode with the love I had for each and every one of them.

* * *

><p><strong>I really enjoyed writing Esme's POV, something very different to what I normally do. Did you like that I brought Fred back? I will be skipping the next few months again but all will be explained with Matthew's POV what happened when Esther took them to Italy. <strong>

**I closed the poll for favourite couple and just to let you know the results:**

**Lauren/Nick 26, William/Sophia 23, Holly/Jason 22, Sarah/Nahuel 20, Tony/Anelie 19, Zac/Leah 19**

**Which means there will be a very Lauren/Nick centric chapter coming up soon for you but it doesn't mean I will overlook the others, it just helps being aware of who people like the most right now. Thanks to everyone that voted!**


	36. January 2035: Lauren

**This chapter is mostly a break from the Volturi business to reward my readers, Lauren and Nick were voted favourite couple right now so here's Lauren's POV for you, I may consider doing Nick's later on in the story too.**

**Living in Paradise will be updated in a few days, I just wanted to get this out because I know its been a bit longer than usual. I've been super busy recently, sorry about that.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 2035 <strong>

**Lauren Black**

"Lauren Chantelle, where do you think you are you going dressed like that?" My father asked as I walked down the stairs, I rolled my eyes.

"Out with Nick" I said to him.

"Like hell you are" he laughed, he had his arms crossed over is chest. "You look like a whore" he told me truthfully.

"I think I look hot" I told him.

"You don't need to look hot, he's your imprint, he'd love you if you were dressed in a paper bag" he told me, his voice was stern.

"I don't care, it's our first real official date and he's never seen me like this" I told him, a slight whine in my voice.

"Lauren you're 17, you're not going anywhere like that in public" he told me sternly. "Im not worried about Nick, im worried about every other man that won't be able to take his eyes off you"

"Im 18 this year" I told him with an eye roll.

He growled under his breath. "Renesmee" he said loudly. I sighed and headed for the door. "No" my father said to me, appearing in front of the door, stopping me from moving.

"What's going on?" my mom said coming into the hall. "Jacob why are you stopping Lauren from going on her date?"

"Have you seen what shes wearing?" he asked her with eye brows raised.

"She's imprinted" she told him.

"I can see all of her legs! Like all of them!" he glared. I was wearing a short dress, and 5 inch heels, I was glad I got my mother's curvy but petite shape, which meant I could easily pull off this kind of outfit and look hot doing it.

"Im sorry but I wear dresses like that and _you_ _like_ it" she defending me as she glared at my dad, as if there was some hidden meaning behind her words.

"You're 28 and married! And you're a hybrid vampire" Jacob told her.

"My age doesn't matter; I was wearing that her age. Younger technically" my mom defended me; I turned to my dad who was speechless, she was right, she was probably 7 years old the first time she wore a dress like this and my dad would have enjoyed every second of it, I smiled smugly.

"I'll be going now" I grinned at him and reached for the door handle.

"Lauren" he hissed, I looked up at him and was expecting anger, his face was soft and caring, and he was really concerned.

"Nick won't let any guy touch me" I told him with a sigh. I hated seeing my dad like this, I'd much rather angry Jacob than concerned loving Jacob, it tugged at my heartstrings and the daddy's girl in me wanted to go put an Eskimo suit on just so he didn't worry.

"You're human" he reminded me.

"Nick isn't" I told him and reached for the door again but this time slower.

"Renesmee" he sighed sadly.

"Jacob shes not a little girl anymore, shes imprinted and shes in love. Nick would protect her with his life. Let her go" my mom said, I smiled, I made a mental note to hug and thank my mom later. My father growled and moved out the way. This imprint thing wasn't so bad after all, I was dreading when I started dating and my dad was being overprotective, but now all I had to do was remind him I was imprinted and he let me do anything I wanted… mostly.

"Bye daddy" I said and kissed his cheek before opening the door. Nick was standing right there; his hand in a fist in the air as if he was seconds away from knocking. He dropped his hand and looked me up and down before swallowing.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hi" he mumbled his expression looked pained almost.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown.

"His pants are too tight" my dad told me and kissed my head and closed the door behind me laughing.

"I can't believe you just said that" I heard my mother on the other side.

"the dress was worth it, he looks like a puppy with a treat dangling in front of his face" I heard my dad laugh, particularly loud as they walked away from the hall so I couldn't hear them anymore, I turned to Nick and blushed, I knew he'd heard them.

"You look hot" he said still looking at my body.

"Thanks" I blushed.

"Ignore your dad, ive just never seen you like this…. you look beautiful" he said with a pause, he was still looking at my body.

"Maybe this was a bad idea" I sighed and turned back to my house. I had no idea id get this kind of reaction, he couldn't stop looking at me and it was making me feel a little awkward. I had seen my cousin Holly like this a bunch of times and I always felt jealous that she was allowed to go out with her human friends, probably to clubs with fake IDs and dance and just have fun all the time. Now it was my turn I suddenly felt it was a little over the top.

"No!" Nick gasped and grabbed my wrist. "You look beautiful" he smiled softly at me and pulled me towards him. I stepped down from the step so I was closer to him; his arms wrapped around me and put his lips to mine for a kiss. I couldn't help but smile.

"Ok let's go" I said suddenly filled with confidence and pulled away quickly. He kept his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the car.

"Since when can you drive? You're 14" I reminded him.

"Do I look 14? My dad taught me, my mom said I wasn't allowed to drive on my own until I officially took my test at 16 but my dad gave me the keys" he laughed.

"Then let's go" I smiled at him and he held the door open for me, I sat down but hit my head on the top of the car.

"Ow" I groaned.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit taller than normal" I laughed and shut the door; he went to the other side to sit in the driver's seat.

"Still not as tall as me" he said with a wink as he started the car. I laughed.

"No one without a wolf gene is as tall as you"

"You have the wolf gene" he reminded me.

"I have a semi dormant wolf gene, all I get is your weaknesses; I don't think I'd want to be as tall as you anyway" I told him.

Nick and I slipped into comfortable conversation as he drove me towards Seattle. For my first date I was surprisingly calm, I had made such a big deal out of it in my head but I know knew that was pointless, Nick wasn't just some guy from school, he was Nick, my wolf.

I almost laughed at my thoughts. I never thought I'd be calling a wolf _mine_.

After we parked Nick opened my door and I couldn't hold back my giggles as I climbed out.

"What?" he asked self-consciously.

"You're such a gentleman" I told him.

"That's a bad thing?" he asked, locking the car and taking my hand.

"No not at all, you just remind me of my grandfather, for some strange reason"

"Way to kill the mood" he teased as we reached the restaurant. "Comparing me to Edward. I guess it should have been my middle name not Harry's" he laughed.

"Harry's middle name is Edward?" I asked with a frown, the waiter took us to our seat as we spoke.

"Yeah, my dad is friends with your grandfather, apparently they were close" Nick shrugged.

"What's your middle name?" I asked. I couldn't believe I didn't know this.

"Jacob" he said with a shrug.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Seriously" he laughed at my expression. "I know right, I imprint on the daughter of the guy I was named after"

I smiled, I kind of liked that his middle name was Jacob. It made him closer to the family.

"I wonder why none of my brothers were named after Seth" I said my thoughts out loud, Nick shrugged as he read his menu.

"Probably because your mother had the most say in your names, I mean Zachary, Lauren, Anthony and Isobel are all names from your mother's side right?" he asked, I nodded before he continued. "My dad named me and my brother, my mom named Cassie"

"Isn't Cassie's middle name Leah?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emma and Leah are close"

"I had no idea" I frowned.

"You don't know much of what happens outside your family" he chuckled.

"You're my family, the Clearwater's have always been close" I felt like I needed to remind him.

"Maybe so but you have so many family members to keep track of, no one can blame you. You're only human after all" he said with a wink, I rolled my eyes. He loved teasing me about what I was, it used to bother me a lot, thinking I was just human but I was happy with who I was now which meant Nick endlessly teased me about living forever together.

My first date was definitely something I would always remember, it was so natural between me and Nick that it didn't even feel like a date, it was like we were just hanging out in fancy clothing. He kissed me goodnight on the porch of my home and I crawled into bed with a smile on my face.

I woke up to screaming and crying and I groaned, I knew it was Izzy crying, she was hysterical. She must have fallen over again. I climbed out of bed quickly and headed for the door. I walked down the stairs to see my dad had Izzy in his arms, blood was pouring from her knee.

"What happened?" I asked. My mom suddenly appeared in the hall with a towel and the first aid kit.

"She fell on the way up the stairs, that went through her knee" my dad told me and pointed to the stairs, I followed his gaze to see the fixing that kept the carpet to the stairs was covered in blood. It wasn't sharp but it was small, small enough that if you put some strength or weight behind it, it would go straight through skin. I shivered, that went straight into Izzy's knee? No wonder she was crying hysterically. My mom was quickly trying to deal with her knee.

"We need Carlisle, I can't stop the bleeding" my mom said frantically. "Lauren keep the towel on her knee please" she told me and threw the already bloody towel to me; I walked over to my baby sister, crying in our fathers arms and put the towel to her knee. I cringed at the wound; it was a really deep cut just below her knee cap. Tony and Zac had come down the stairs to see what was going on. It was also completely the wrong time for Will and Sophia to walk in the door.

"Oh my god!" Sophia gasped, I thought she was talking about Izzy and was about to run over to hug her but it surprised me that her hand went to her throat. She curled over her large 7 month pregnant stomach and gripped tightly onto Will, I frowned.

"What the hell happened?" Will asked over Izzy's cries.

"She fell on the stairs." I answered.

"Get Sophia out of here" my dad ordered him and took the towel from me as he started to walk into the living room with Izzy.

"What's wrong with Sophia?" I asked. She had her eyes tightly closed and she was swallowing loudly.

"She hasn't had blood in 7 months; the babies aren't vampires, she hasn't been able to keep blood in her body since she got pregnant. I think Izzy was too much for her"

"Get me out of here" Sophia gasped and turned for the door. William led her to the step and she sat down on the porch letting out a big sigh of relief.

"It really affects you that much?" I asked her.

"Izzy is particularly sweeter than the rest of you, ive never wanted to drink her blood, of course I haven't but when I haven't had any for 7 months and shes bleeding that much it burns a bit" she laughed. We looked up to see Carlisle coming towards the house, so was Edward and Bella, all with something in their hands.

"Living room" I told them as they came closer, they barely acknowledged us and entered the house. I sat with William and Sophia for about 10 minutes before Edward came out and sat next to me.

"She ok?" I asked.

"Shes fine, Carlisle stitched her up and shes getting chocolate and ice-cream made for her" he smiled to me.

"She's so clumsy" William sighed.

"She is" Edward laughed. "Are you ok Sophia?" he added.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Renesmee was the same when she was pregnant with William, except she encountered her singer after 7 months of no blood, imagine the pain you just felt magnified by a million"

"I don't think I could have stopped myself" she admitted sadly.

"You would have, you'd never hurt Izzy and Renesmee managed it, you're just as strong as her. She had training to be able to stand with her singer and not smell his blood, now he's a vampire so she doesn't have to" he chuckled. I smiled at the mention of our Uncle Zac. He had gone back to England to his wife and children but it worried me how long he could keep up the façade with them, what was he going to do in 10 or 20 years when his wife is an old lady and he still looks 36?

"He'll probably come back here, he was thinking of ways to fake his death over Christmas" my grandfather told me.

"Oh how awful" I frowned, it must be horrible for him. Why couldn't he just tell them the truth?

"With the Volturi back in business I didn't recommend he chance it. He needs to lie to keep them safe. Until we know exactly what the Volturi's intentions are with leading this world he needs to be careful"

It was then my grandmother and Carlisle came out of the house.

"It's all ok now Sophia, all you'll smell is bleach" Bella said and kissed her forehead as she passed her. Edward stood up and took his place at her side.

"We'll probably see you later" Bella smiled as they headed back to the Cullen mansion. William stood up and helped Sophia to stand, her stomach was huge. I had no idea how she did anything being that pregnant, and she still had 2 months to go.

We entered the house to see Isobel lying on our fathers lap; she was eating ice-cream and watching TV. Her leg was strapped up in bandages and looked swollen.

"You ok little sister?" I asked her kissing her forehead, her face was blotchy from crying but she looked up and nodded.

"What did you learn this time Izzy?" William asked, giving our sister a kiss too.

"Not to run up the stairs" she sighed as if she was repeating something that she'd recently been told a dozen times. It was Sophia's turn to hug Isobel the best she could.

"When are you having your babies?" Izzy asked Sophia.

"Im about 2 months" She told her and sat next to Jacob on the couch.

"Im getting a shower" I announced as my family started to talk to each other. I realised I was still in my pyjamas and I hadn't even done my morning routine yet. I left the living room and took the steps two at a time to my bathroom.

One of my favourite times of the day was when I got to shower, it was one time where I was truly alone and had no chance of someone annoying me or interrupting me. I often sing in the shower, the only time I _ever_ sang was in the shower.

My parents always told me off for taking such long showers so considering I got out after only 15 minutes I was quite proud. I entered my bedroom and got the shock of my life. Nick was sitting on my bed with an amused expression.

"Oh my god Nicholas" I gasped, quickly grabbing my towel and making sure it didn't fall from my body.

"You didn't tell me you can sing" he told me.

"What?" I gasped, he was sitting in my room after I had just had a shower and he was commenting on my singing?

"You're like really good. I had no idea" he responded.

"Im descended from vampires that are perfect at everything. What do you expect?" I mumbled and walked over to my closest, I realised what I had said and regretted it, I didn't want him to think I thought of myself as perfect, I was far from it, I just happened to be good at singing. I closed the door behind me but not too much so we could still talk, I was glad I was thoroughly out of his sight though.

"I know but I never expected you to be good at singing, you're human" he responded.

"My grandfather taught me piano, I was never any good at it really, but he would sing the notes to me and I had to sing them back. I was really good at recognising the notes and copying but not really any good at actually playing the piano." I told him as I finished getting dressed; I pulled my hair into a high pony tail as I walked out the closet. "I guess I picked up on the singing more than the playing." I told him with a shrug.

"Can all your family sing like that?" he asked.

"My mom can, my dad can't sing" I laughed. "I think Sarah can too, Izzy can't, bless her" I responded, he smiled.

"Maybe you're more vampire than you realise" he told me.

"It's not unheard of for humans to be able to sing you know" I told him with a laugh.

"I know" he grinned.

"I just don't sing in public" I told him and walked over to my vanity to do my makeup.

"Why do you put makeup on? You're pretty enough without it" he told me.

"I don't put a lot on; there are girls in my school with inches of it. I just like basic makeup. Luckily ive been blessed with good skin. Thanks mom" I said looking at him through the mirror. He smiled.

"I suppose having vampire relatives has its advantages" he said and lay back on my bed, I smiled, I liked the look of him on my bed. I quickly shook the thought from my mind and turned back to do my makeup. "Can you sing again?" he asked.

"No" I laughed, I was blushing scarlet.

"Please. Just for me, sing what you were singing in the shower" he told me, I blushed again.

"No" I told him, this time my voice was weaker. He pouted but didn't say anything. I sighed and started to sing quietly as I finished my makeup. I looked down to put my makeup away and my heart did a little jump when I realised Nick was right behind me and his lips were at my ear.

"You can sing at our wedding" he whispered, I laughed.

"Im not singing at anyone's wedding" I responded, I turned to look at him and he pouted. "I won't sing for anyone, the only reason I sang for you is because of the stupid imprint compelling me to make you happy." I joked.

"I suppose having a piece of you no one else has is pretty awesome" he winked.

"You'll have plenty of me no one else will have. You already know that" I reminded him. His cheeky grin dropped at the tone of my voice.

"Do you still hate the imprint?" he asked. My face softened at his saddened face.

"No" I said instantly. "I hate how it can control me, but I don't hate you or the fact you imprinted on me" I explained, he nodded slightly. "I know it's taken away my free will to some extent, I still remember what I thought of imprints before you phased, that's still a part of me but back then I didn't know what an imprint was fully, I didn't understand it because I wasn't subject to one. Now I know, you're my best friend and you will be for the rest of forever, you'll always be there for me, you'll always protect me and love me and there will never be a day where you get bored of me. That for me, makes it worth it, it outweighs all the cons of an imprint I can think of because the idea of spending forever alone is heart-breaking but now I don't have to" I added with a smile, he smiled back his face inches from mine.

"I love you" he told me, my heart raced. Nick and I hadn't said I love you to each other, we had joked about the imprint and getting married, we both knew that our feelings would expand into love and utter devotion but we hadn't said it yet, until now. My smile dropped for a second before I blushed and managed to smile back.

"I love you too." I told him and his smile grew wider than I have ever seen it.

"So are you ready?" he asked happily.

"For what?" I responded.

"You're coming to my house, my parents are going out for the day so I thought i could spend it with you whilst I baby sit my little sister. I know Harry won't give her the time of day"

"Sure" I smiled at him and stood up. I didn't bother with my hair; I left it in a messy bun and went down stairs to ask my parents if I could go to Nicks.

"You'll be back before dinner yeah? You have school tomorrow" my mom told me.

"Sure mom" I responded and gave her a quick kiss before leaving with Nick.

The Clearwater's weren't that far away, even closer than the Cullen's and we were there in minutes. Nick let me in and I was greeted by Emma.

"Hey Lauren" she smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi Emma" I said, it felt weird to call her 'Aunt Emma' now. She and Seth were always my aunt and uncle growing up but after Nick and I got together properly it was weird to me knowing they'd be my future mother and father in law.

"How are your parents?" she asked.

"About to be grandparents" I laughed "Sophia looks ready to pop." Emma smiled.

"I suppose you don't remember seeing your mom pregnant with your brothers" she responded.

"No I was only 5"

"She looked ready to give birth at 6 months" she laughed and we went to sit in the living room. "Seth hurry up!" She suddenly yelled.

"Im coming" he called and I heard him bound down the stairs.

"We'll see you later, have fun." Emma said and kissed her sons forehead. "Bye Cassie bye Harry!" she called up the stairs, Cassie came skipping down and Harry grudgingly said good bye and the front door closed. Harry entered the living room, but when he saw us he frowned.

"Hey Harry" I greeted my friend, he didn't even answer, he turned and walked out the room. I turned to nick. "What did I do?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"Harry!" I heard Cassie call.

"Get lost" he answered, I frowned to myself, why was he so mean to her? I heard them going up the stairs.

"Harry will you play with me?" Cassie asked her brother.

"Nope" he replied nonchalantly and I heard him slam his bedroom door. I flinched slightly and Nick got up.

"Come on" he mumbled holding out his hand; I took it and followed him. Cassie was looking at the floor outside Harry's room, she looked up to us and she had tears in her eyes.

"Why does Harry hate me?" she asked. My maternal instincts kicked into overdrive, I reached for Cassie and picked her up to hug her.

"Harry!" Nick shouted. Harry didn't answer, I could hear loud music coming from inside. "Hey dick head!" he shouted louder. The music cut off and the door swung open, I took a step back with Cassie because Harry looked really angry.

"Don't call me that you little shit, get lost I don't want to see any of you" he told him, I flinched at his harsh words and stood against the wall, still carrying Cassie.

"She's your little sister! You don't need to be so horrible to her, she only wants to play and she loves you so much and no matter what you say she still wants to spend time with you because you're her big brother. Why can't you take 10 minutes of your precious day to spend with your sister, or me for that matter?!"

"Because I don't want to, and especially not you!" he yelled at his brother, I frowned at the conversation, this Harry wasn't the boy I knew when we were kids, Harry was so kind to me, he was one of my best friends and it hurt me that we weren't that close anymore. I watched him with a frown and Harry looked to me and our eyes locked. I just couldn't figure him out. He stared at me for a minute before slamming the door closed.

"It's not my fault I imprinted on her!" Nick yelled through the door.

"Shut the hell up Nick" Harry threatened.

"Then stop acting like a dick about it! I'm sorry ok!"

I frowned at the conversation, were they talking about me?

"Shut up!" Harry growled opening the door. His eyes flickered to me.

"Stop acting like this!" he yelled and pushed at his chest, Harry's anger flared at his younger brother. I quickly put Cassie on her feet.

"Stay here" I urged her and walked over to the angry boys, I put myself in between them.

"Stop it!" I yelled at Harry.

"Lauren" Nick hissed and put his hands on my waist to pull me behind him.

"He won't hurt me" I told Nick. My old friend had to be in there somewhere. He couldn't be this entirely new person. We stopped talking when he phased, he made new friends in the pack and didn't seem to want to be my friend anymore, and I had always been angry about this but never brought it up. I assumed he was done with me and that's how friendships worked but right now I was just angry about it. "What is the matter with you? You're not the same Harry I knew! Ever since you phased you turned into this asshole that doesn't even look at me anymore!" I told him, his anger softened but it was replaced with bitterness.

"Why do you think Lauren?" he asked; anger in his voice but not his expression. He looked… sad.

"I have no idea! You stopped seeing me! You were my best friend! Don't get angry at Nick because I see him every day when it was you that pushed me out of your life, not the other way around!" I reminded him.

"I didn't imprint on you! It was him! I loved you, every second of my childhood was you and I was going to marry you! But the day I phased I didn't imprint on you and I knew that you weren't the one for me but I still loved you and I tried with everything in me to imprint on you but it didn't work so I had to leave you and what goes and happens?! My little brother! My little brother imprints on the girl I wanted to imprint on! So yes im bitter because I see you with my brother and there's nothing I want more than to be him" He told me angrily. I was shocked, truly shocked. I let Nick pull me away from the angry Harry and I watched him in awe.

"I didn't know" I told Harry sadly. He tried to imprint on me? He loved me? He was _in_ love with me?

"I can't say I'm sorry any more than I have" Nick said sadly to his brother.

"Just get lost, take your imprint and leave La Push so I don't have to look at you together" he said and slammed the door for the last time. His words stung me and I was staring at the door in shock.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked me; his hand coming to my face and stroking my cheek. I nodded slowly.

"I had no idea" I told him truthfully.

"I know, and I have to live with that. It's a constant reminder that I imprinted on the girl my brother loves. I didn't want to hurt him" he frowned to himself. I reached for him and hugged his waist.

"It wasn't your fault" I told him, he wrapped his arms around me and sighed heavily.

"It feels like it. Every day. You never wanted to be imprinted on. You hated the imprints and I knew that, I also knew how much Harry liked you. I'm just such an idiot." He grumbled. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his shoulders so I was closer to him.

"You're not to blame. And I don't hate imprints. Not anymore" I reminded him and quickly kissed his lips, he smiled at me but his eyes fell behind me, I turned to see Cassie still standing there.

"You can move now honey" I giggled. She took a breath and smiled at us.

"Will you play with me?" she asked us.

"Sure" Nick smiled first and I dropped my arms from him so Cassie could lead us to her bedroom. I couldn't stop thinking about what Harry had said and the awful things I had thought about him the past few years. The way Nick described him he sounded like a real asshole, but suddenly I couldn't blame him anymore. I had no idea the depth of his feelings for me but it must have been awful for him to find out that Nick imprinted on me and not him. I couldn't even fathom it being the other way around in my head. What if Harry had imprinted on me instead? Would he be different to his siblings? Kinder maybe? I didn't know and I never would. It made sense though, why Harry cut me from his life so suddenly when we were children. He was only 11 when he phased and we had been the best of friends growing up, he must have thought if he ever phased he'd definitely imprint on me but he didn't.

As much as I felt sorry for Harry I couldn't help but love Nick, he was the one I was going to be with and I couldn't be constantly worrying about Harry. He needed to move on, and one day he would. Harry and I were never meant to get married, we were never meant to fall in love. It was always going to be Nick. I knew that was the imprint talking but I couldn't deny it.

Even now thinking back at the few times I had spent time with Nick in the past before he phased it was so evident we were made for each other, he was my perfect partner, we were opposites in many ways but in the things that mattered we both had the same views, children for instance. I adored my younger siblings, Izzy particularly and I knew Nick felt the same about Cassie. Seeing him first play with my little sister and then his own just made me fall harder for him. He was so good with kids. I knew I didn't want them, not anytime soon but maybe having one or two wouldn't be so bad. We could still travel, I'd hire a tutor or something and they could follow us around. I didn't want to be stuck in La Push; that hadn't changed but my mentality was definitely changing and I was glad that I knew I was changing. I thought if I was imprinted on that I would change into this completely different girl who wouldn't know the girl she was but I was wrong. I knew who I used to be and who I was now and I knew that being with Nick was changing me but I didn't care, he was changing me into the person I wanted to be and who I should be. I saw us in 30 years with our own version of Cassie and Isobel and nothing warmed my heart more.

* * *

><p><strong>It's so nice to write Lauren's pov again and to write her as she slowly matures into a woman and how her views on imprinting are changing, I wanted to explain how much the imprint had and hadn't changed her. She knows exactly what she felt before she was imprinted on and that part of her is still there but she also sees the good in it now and it completely outweighs the bad :) <strong>

**Next chapter will be Matthew and what happened when Esther and the gang went to meet him for the 'first' time.**


	37. January & February 2035: Matthew & Eddie

**Sorry for the delay, I kept changing this chapter because I just wasn't happy with it, still not but I had to get it up. A much longer (and better) chapter will be up in a week or so.**

* * *

><p><strong>January 2035<strong>

**Matthew Cullen**

I left my chambers and headed to Lucien's study area, it was where he spent most of his nights and I was desperate to talk to him. I didn't expect him to agree or bend at my will immediately but I had to tell him what I wanted, so he knew that I would always be there, right on his heels ready to take over.

"Lucien I want to be leader now" I informed him bravely.

"You are not old enough yet child" he said dismissively, not even looking from his desk to see me at the door.

"I am ready" I said boldly.

"Where is Ariella?" he sighed as if he was frustrated.

"I don't know" I responded, but held my ground.

"Find her and bring her to me please" he ordered me.

"I don't take orders from you."I told him.

"You do until you are of age!" he responded, anger in his voice.

"Master, come, you should be asleep, the sun has already set" Ariella suddenly appeared at the door.

"Where have you been? Have you heard his insolent ideas? _You are not old enough child_." He told her then looked to me, I frowned in anger. I would rule the Volturi and the second I did I was getting rid of _him!_ Lucien had started off kind to me but It quickly came obvious he had no patience when it came to children, it was evident that he would rather I stay out of his way until I'm an adult and leave his guard and Ariella to train me the way he wanted than for him to do it himself.

"Come on now Lucas, you said you wouldn't do this" Ariella hissed to me as we reached my chambers.

"I'm bored of being a child. I'm ready now Ariella" I told her strongly.

"What has brought this on?" she asked as she closed my chambers door. Should I tell her? I could always make her forget if she responded wrongly.

"My family" I informed her, she frowned.

"I know they were here last month"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I heard their conversation in the throne room with Lucien, how they came to get me"

"Ah… Yeah I wondered if your ability failed to work but they didn't seem to know who you were" she mused.

"I realised that I wanted to be Lucien, I want to be the leader of the Volturi Ariella, now more than ever. It's where I belong and it's where my father belongs and I want him to lead with me. As the son and grandson of Aro. Its where we're meant to be." I said proudly for the first time since I got here. Ariella smiled at me softly. As if she had been waiting for me to say the words the second I arrived.

"You're one step closer my dear. You're one step closer I promise you that" she said and kissed my forehead. I decided to go to sleep that night remembering what had happened when my family were here and how sure I had become that this is where I needed to be.

"M_aster the Cullen's are coming" I heard a member of the guard inform Lucien. My family? I often eaves dropped on Lucien, he had no idea I did it, if anyone caught me I made them forget they ever saw me, I knew everything that happened with the Volturi and everyone else thought I was innocent, even Ariella. This news panicked me, I wasn't ready to see my family yet, I suspected Lucien would want to keep me out of sight anyway but I was extremely curious as to why the Cullen's were coming all the way from America to see us. They couldn't know. There is no way my ability had worn off. Not one of them knew I existed, that I was sure._

"_All of them?" Lucien said calmly._

"_No only a handful, but Pancrazio is with them, so is Esther" the guard informed him, the two most important people to Lucien, at least right now. I know he secretly wanted them in the guard, Esther was the most powerful person he'd met and my father was Aro's son, he should be here by blood. I tended to agree with him, i'd give anything to have my father with me. _

_I remember trying to shake the thought from my head, times had changed, I no longer wished to be in America. I had no one there I cared for, not anymore. Having my father here would just be a convenience, his ability would be useful, that is all._

"_Very well, when are they expected to arrive?" he asked._

"T_hey landed in Volterra 30 minutes ago master, our lookout has only just managed to get the message to us" he responded, Lucien sighed heavily, he didn't seem to like the news._

"S_o they will be here any second" he responded._

"Y_es master"_

"K_eep the child in his chambers, he is not to enter the throne room whilst they are here understood?" Lucien asked._

"Y_es master" the guard member responded and quickly head for the door, I ran as fast as I could back to my chambers, I jumped onto my bed and under the quilt cover to make it look like I was sleeping. He would leave me alone and I may be able to sneak out if he thought I was asleep. The door opened but I didn't move, when I heard it close again I took a peak to make sure he wasn't standing at the door. Luckily he wasn't, I quietly, determined not to make a sound walked towards my window, the only window in the room. Luckily the guard member was a hybrid, if they had been full vampire they definitely would have heard me open the window. But their hearing is dulled and I easily slipped out the window. I landed on the balcony area and walked around the castle to Ariella's bedroom, I know she kept her window unlocked and it wasn't far from my own room, I could easily sneak out her door and pass the guard member without him seeing me. As I got closer to the throne room I wondered what I was doing. My heart was beating rapidly and I was nervous. Part of me wanted them to remember me but I knew I must stay hidden. I reached my favourite place in minutes, it was an air duct that overlooked the throne room, I could see everything and hear everything and they couldn't see me, not unless they knew exactly where to look. I shuffled through the duct, I was already bigger than when I was last in here, I knew how fast I was growing but barely fitting in the air duct proved it. Part of me didn't want to get older, so I could always spy on Lucien like this but then the older I got the closer I got to my rightful place, as leader of the Volturi._

"_Pancrazio, my master" Lucien greeted my family as they walked in. I took a sharp intake of breath when I saw my father hand in hand with a woman. Who was she? She looked oddly familiar but I couldn't place who she was. She couldn't be my mother, my mother was dead. She was the reason I left, to stop the pain. I couldn't feel pain when I was here, not as much as I felt in Washington with my family. I scanned the others, I remembered Emmett, I called him grandfather even though he wasn't biologically my grandfather, there was also my uncle Eddie and Aunt Chloe and Esther. I knew Esther, she nearly jeopardised my plan to leave. The last two members I wasn't sure of, so when my father introduced them I was grateful._

"_You remember Lidiya and her sister Anelie don't you Lucien?" Pancrazio said coldly motioning towards the tall blonde girl holding the child's hand._

"_Ah I see you were able to revive her" Lucien said softly, although it was menacing, almost a taunt._

"_Indeed. Anelie is quite the prodigy, although don't think you can win her over easily. She has a wolf protecting her" _

_I hadn't noticed until then, one of the werewolves was standing in the back. He seemed to have his eyes on the child at all times. What were they doing bringing a child and a wolf here? What were they even here for?_

"_I don't suppose you are here to join the guard, what is it you want Pancrazio?" Lucien asked, the atmosphere turning sour._

"_We have reason to believe you plan against the hybrids, we are here to convince you otherwise" my father spoke. I knew that Lucien would not react kindly to this, how did they find out? As far as I was aware, Lucien had only told a few select guard members, and only I knew because I overheard it._

"_I am doing nothing of the sort, I am sorry you wasted your time" Lucien responded. I watched Eddie, I knew he was a mind reader and he seemed to be concentrating on Lucien._

"O_h no it isn't a waste. There was something else we have come for too." Esther replied, she nodded towards Lidiya and Anelie and they turned and started to head back towards the door, towards the wolf. The child climbed up onto the wolf's back and caressed him softly. She must be his imprint, it was the only explanation. I remember the stories my mother told me about my sister and aunt Nessie, they had wolves protecting them and I had loved William for being there for Sophie. Lidiya stood protectively next to them both._

"_I think you remember what my daughters can do, so there is no need for violence when you know we will win" Esther continued._

"_I do not wish any deaths. Keep calm little one" Lucien said and his eyes fixated on Lidiya. Lidiya smiled, it wasn't a welcoming smile. It was a taunting smile, as if she was willing him to make her angry so she had an excuse to kill him. Part of me just wanted her to kill him now, so I could lead and I could meet them again and confront my father and his mate._

"_What is it you want?" Lucien asked Esther._

"_The child. They hybrid child you've been training" Esther announced, my eyes widened in shock. How did they know?! They couldn't have known! My ability worked! it definitely worked._

"_What child?" Lucien asked innocently. Esther growled._

"Y_ou have excellent control of your thoughts, I'll give you that" she responded and paused before continuing. "The child that can remove thoughts and memories. The one you're going to use against the hybrids. We want to take him or her back to America. This is no place for a child" she told him._

"_What if he doesn't want to go with you? What if he's happy here?" Lucien asked, he must have slipped in his thoughts that I was here, otherwise he wouldn't have asked such a question. He knew id chose to stay here, it was part of our agreement._

"_T__hen we will leave in peace but we must hear it from him first" Pancrazio added. My heart jumped. What was I supposed to do? Lucien was going to go looking for me and I wasn't going to be in my chambers. I didn't want to go with the Cullen's, I had to stay here! _

"_V__ery well" Lucien called and turned to a guard. I was in so much trouble... I silently wondered how Lucien was going to punish me. I knew sneaking out of my chambers to listen to a meeting __without his permission __was completely against his rules. Would he kill me? Or would he set me free?_

"_No" Eddie called suddenly. "We believe you" he added._

"_What? No we don't!" Chloe exclaimed._

"_We will leave, so long as you promise to take care of him and to leave the hybrids alone" he said the last bit threatening._

"_Eddie what are you doing? We need to see the child" Chloe hissed._

"_No we don't." Eddie responded, I frowned to myself. What was he doing? It was then that his eyes met mine and I shrunk back in the duct. He knew where I was. He knew I had been watching. I needed to make him forget! I needed to somehow reach him._

There is no need for that child. I will not reveal your secret. Are you truly happy here? We offer you a place with our family, a real family not a guard_. I heard his voice in my head. _

I want to stay._ I __responded quickly._

Very well. What is your name little one?

Lucas. _I told him. I couldn't lie, they must know my name._

Very well Lucas, if you should ever need us, we are a phone call away. You have friends_. He told me and suddenly he was gone from my head. How come he didn't recognise my name? Surely he knew my name… but then I suppose not. I had made him forget me, why would a name trigger a memory he didn't have. _

_Eddie and the rest of my family made Lucien swear he wouldn't harm the hybrids and they left peacefully, but not without a warning from Esther. My eyes had lingered on Lidiya and Anelie as they left, they would be huge assets to the Volturi and Lucien knew that too._

I knew Lucien wouldn't dare attack the hybrids after the personal warning from the Cullen's. Lucien may have me on his side now but I couldn't fight against Death or Death's mother for that matter. Lucien had to be very careful with his battle plans because pissing off the Cullen's was not a good move to make. If he was going to eradicate the hybrids he was going to have to do it another way. I would take this opportunity to give Lucien some of my ideas; maybe he'd see me less of a child if I helped him with business rather than trying to take it off him. I never wanted to hurt my aunts and uncles anyway, I was glad that the Cullen's had come and given them immunity. The hybrids reminded me of my mother and I wouldn't let her siblings get hurt, not as long as I was here. It was _why_ I was here; to protect my family.

All of them.

* * *

><p><strong>February 2035<strong>

**Eddie Cullen**

"What are we going to do Eddie?" my wife sighed as she lay her back onto our bed. I closed our bedroom door behind me and leant against it.

"I don't know" I murmured in response.

"A wolf! And he didn't even imprint on her! If he had I wouldn't have a problem at all" she said and her arm covered her eyes.

"I know love" I mumbled and moved away from the door over to our bed.

"I thought we raised her better than this." She said and sat up.

"Holly is a teenager Chloe. She was hurt by Phoenix and she's lashing out. We need to support her and love her not scold her" I tried my best to stay calm. Chloe had tracked our daughter Holly to the bed of Jason Uley. I knew she had been spending a lot of time with him but I thought they were just friends, I was deeply shocked the day Chloe told me she caught them together, luckily they had been sleeping but she knew from their lack of clothing that Holly hadn't just gone over for a nap.

The thought repulsed me, Holly was still my little girl, it made me want to rip the head off any man that was with her like that but I had to remind myself that she was 18 now and her cousins had mates so why couldn't she? Some of them were younger than her and Nessie and Jake saw past their ages and parental prejudices so why couldn't i?

I think the thing that bugged me the most was that he didn't imprint on her. I knew he hadn't because her mind wasn't altered in the way I knew imprintee's experienced, I had seen it a few times, I had seen Renesmee's mind, Emma Clearwater's, Sophia's and Lauren's. Holly didn't experience that longing to be with Jason, she just felt pure and utter sexual attraction and I had to leave her head as fast as possible.

One thing I knew I couldn't do was to tell her I knew, Chloe had sworn to holly that she wouldn't tell me, it was a 'white lie' Chloe said, she had 'accidently' let it slip in her mind but I knew Chloe better than that, she couldn't deal with this on her own, she was just as worried as me. Right now Holly and Jason were just sleeping together but what happens if they fall in love? What happens if he imprints on someone else? I knew Holly was keeping an emotional distance but I refused to believe it wouldn't affect her at all if he imprinted tomorrow. I knew she liked him, part of me just wished he would imprint on her so she would be happy. All I saw was heartbreak in Holly's future and as her father that pained me more than anything I could imagine.

"Maybe we should stop them seeing each other, it's a necessary evil" Chloe said to me softly.

"We can't, Holly will only rebel harder, she'll find ways to see him. we have to let her experience this."

"A broken heart is not something I want my daughter to experience, not like this" Chloe said sadly. I pulled my wife into my chest. I hated that I had been the cause of her to experience a broken heart. It had been for her own good at the time but it didn't stop her remembering what it felt like and I had a direct link to her mind. "And it's going to be so much worse for her." She added.

"I don't think you can grade a broken heart" I laughed sadly.

"I didn't know you back then, I didn't know what it was like to be loved by you, I wasn't losing anything when you said that to me but Holly will. She'll know what it's like to love and be loved and then to lose it. I can't imagine what that must feel like" Chloe explained. I kissed her hair line in response, I didn't really know what to say to her. Was she right? Wouldn't holly be grateful for the good memories? I knew it would be different, every broken heart was different but Chloe was the only one out of us that even slightly knew what that felt like. I was useless when it came to this.

"You never know, he might never imprint" I said optimistically. Chloe chuckled, her arms winding around my chest.

"Let's hope so" she sighed wistfully.

"Who's great idea was it to have kids huh?" I joked and pulled us onto the bed with Chloe still wrapped around me. She giggled.

"I think it was a joint decision if I remember rightly" she said and smiled up at me.

"Nessie and Jake have 6 kids and 5 of them are happy. We have 2 and neither of them are" I sighed sadly.

"Avia isn't happy?" Chloe asked with a frown.

"She turns 10 in a month and she hates the idea of being fully grown" I told her.

"Oh right" she said knowingly. "I still plan on giving her a princess birthday, if we treat her like she is 10 maybe she won't feel so bad about it."

"I think that's completely the wrong approach" I told her. She pulled away from me so she could see my face.

"Are we disagreeing on how to parent our daughter?" she asked.

"Yes" I responded.

"How do you think we should deal with it?"

"Treat her like the adult she is."

"How will that help? She doesn't want to be an adult and frankly she doesn't have to, she can be a child as long as she wants to" Chloe said defiantly. I knew I wasn't going to win this but part of me thought that if Avia realised that she needed to grow up now that she would accept it and wouldn't be so unhappy all the time. I wanted more than anything to give her another 8 years of childhood but It just wasn't the way she was made. She had a longer childhood than I ever did or my sister. Avia had to get over the fact she wasn't a child anymore, she couldn't get thrown into the air by Jacob anymore, we didn't read her bedtime stories and she didn't get away with everything.

"I wonder if we have another baby will they hate us as much as our daughters" Chloe said sadly.

"Our daughters don't hate us" I said with a small eye roll, Chloe was exaggerating.

"It seems like it."

"Avia just wishes she was human" I answered. "Let's stop worrying about it anyway, I hate it when we spend all night talking" I sighed and pulled her underneath me, I started to kiss her cheeks and her nose and she giggled in response.

"I suppose the worrying can wait until morning" she said, her legs wrapping around my waist.

"Too right" I said in between kisses.

Both Chloe and I were ridiculously giddy in the morning, it wasn't like anything happened that didn't normally happen but I enjoyed the happy mood as we made our way down stairs.

"Avia we're going to Nessie and Jake's today" Chloe informed our daughter who was watching TV. I noticed she wasn't watching the Disney Channel which shocked me but I kept it hidden, maybe I had been right last night. She was watching a TV show about teenage mothers.

"That TV show is so dramatic, I was a teenage mother. It's not that bad, they need to just calm down" Chloe said and sat next to our daughter.

"Mom you had all the money in the world to support you, plus dad and his whole family and your best friend. you hardly had it bad" Avia laughed. Chloe smiled down at her. It was nice to hear Avia laugh like that.

"I was still a teen mom, you know my life would have made this show a lot less depressing" she giggled, Avia rolled her eyes at her mother. Normally I would have scolded her for it but it was clear they were just joking around.

"Morning family!" Holly called.

"You're up early" Avia, Chloe and I said in unison. We laughed.

"Well I'm feeling oddly happy today" she grinned at us, I smiled at my daughter as she entered the living room. "Budge" she mumbled to her sister and sat down next to her, practically on top of her.

"Hey" Avia moaned.

"I wanna watch TV."

"I'm watching it!" Avia shouted back.

"And so the day begins" I sighed and held my hand out for my wife who was still sitting near our daughters, she laughed and took it to stand up. We left our daughters fighting over the TV to go and get ready.

Most days Chloe would be studying to be a paediatrician which left me very bored, I was determined to find a hobby but I hadn't found one that fit yet. Avia went to school and much to her dismay had to skip a grade so now she was a sophomore to keep up with her growth. Three days out of the week though we spent it at Nessie and Jake's. This was a welcome change from my search for a hobby, I thought about training to be a doctor alongside Chloe but I didn't really want to impose. I knew she wouldn't mind but this was something Chloe wanted to do, ever since she was human she always told me she wanted to be a doctor and specialise in children and I did everything in my power, or well my family's power, to make sure that she would get her wish. She only had 5 years left until she was a fully qualified paediatric doctor.

The door opened as we tried to get the girls to put their shoes on.

"Hello" Lidiya sang.

"We're about to go to the Blacks" I told her, Lidiya and Esther practically lived in our house, only they slept at their own.

"We've just been there to drop Annie off" Lidiya sighed she turned back around just as Esther got to the door. "Go back Esther. We're going to Nessie's" Lidiya said exasperated. I laughed. Having Anelie around seemed to make Lidiya a lot younger and relaxed compared to what she was like before Anelie came back. It's like she had a reason to live again and I saw Lidiya very much like my own daughter, I was so glad she was happier now. She had grown into an amazing young woman and Esther had done well in raising her, despite the reveal last Christmas that she was in fact her mother I couldn't deny the fact that Esther had done an amazing job with Lidiya, considering her early childhood traumas Lidiya could have turned out a lot worse.

_You helped_. I heard Esther in my head with a laugh. _She sees you as a father and Chloe as a mother just as much as me._

_I know._ I responded and she came into the house.

"So what's happening? Esther asked out loud.

"Going to Nessie's" Chloe responded. "Girls are you coming?" she shouted into the living room.

"I am!" Avia called.

"Will Will be there?" Holly asked.

"I don't know" Chloe replied. Holly groaned.

"Well I'm going to Will's house then." She said and came into the hall. "Lidy!" she called and hugged her friend.

"Hey Hol" Lidiya replied and Holly took her hand as she awkwardly put her shoes on, they giggled and then left the house like a pair of school girls.

We made our way to Nessie's and when we arrived we greeted Nessie like always. Avia seemed to be extra quiet as we entered the living room where Jake was. She didn't run to him like normal. Jacob frowned.

"Where is my hug?" he frowned at her. I tuned into her mind and she thought it wasn't appropriate now she was older.

_He's still your uncle, you may not adore him like you did when you were a child but he still loves you. You're his favourite niece_. I told her, she smiled sweetly at me and unfolded her arms as she walked over to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked tiny as she hugged him. He kissed her hair.

"Just because you're bigger now doesn't mean you get away with not hugging me" Jacob told her. She giggled and smiled up at him. Her thoughts were grateful, she was scared things would change when she became fully grown but Jacob just assured her that their relationship would never change.

I spent the day with my sister like normal, the kids were in and out although I was even more aware now that they weren't actually kids anymore, the only one that still looked young was Isobel, the rest looked no younger than Nessie and myself.

I wondered how long it would be until we'd be practically childless. Both Nessie and I barely knew what married life was like without them. Nessie was pregnant on her honey moon, so was Chloe. Would it be like being on an endless honeymoon? I loved my children and I loved my nieces and nephews but I was excited to see what it would be like. Would we stay near Nessie and Jake? I couldn't really imagine my life without them, they were our best friends but at the same time I didn't see Nessie and Jake going too far from their grandchildren. The questions were endless but I knew we still had a decade or so until Izzy and Anelie were fully grown and probably until Avia became independent. We still had time to figure it out, for now i had the pleasure of protecting my eldest daughter from men and my youngest daughter from growing up. Seeing Jake and Nessie's kids coming in and out almost wore me out, they were more present than usual, sometimes I forgot how hectic the Black household must get, especially considering William and Sophia were often here too. I barely felt like I was being a good father to my 2 daughters. They had 6!

I honestly didn't know how Jacob did it.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little insight into the current life of Eddie's side of the family. Next chapter will be split between WilliamSophia and Holly/Jason as they were both voted 2nd and 3rd favourite couple. **

**Picture of Avia at 10 (fully grown) is up on my blog for those that are interested :) As well as a few teaser posters for some future story lines. - View at your own risk ;)**

**BellaNessieCullen. Blogspot. Com**


	38. March 2035: Sophia & Holly

**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, but I will say telling me to update faster, will not make me update. However nice, constructive, sweet messages do make me update faster.**

**Candace Sledge: Matthew made himself forget about what he felt about Chantelle in chapter 32. I hoped that the fact he thought she was dead in the last chapter would answer any questions as to how he made himself forget his mother. He didn't forget her as such; he just took away the pain of being away from her by fabricating a story where she died. He didn't simply want to make himself forget her completely, he wanted to remember his mother but he also wanted to remove the temptation of running back to her. If he had forgotten Chantelle completely he would have realised something was wrong and that his memories had been altered. Remember he has no idea what he did to himself in chapter 32, only Ariella knows.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 2035<strong>

**Sophia Cullen**

"William Edward Black sit down" I ordered my fiancée, he was pale and sweating, his already high body temperature seemed to be even higher although it was hard for me to tell since my own temperature was high but he was definitely sick.

"Im fine" he groaned, clearly too weak to reach the dvd we had decided to watch that was tucked away in a cupboard.

"I'll do it" I told him and pushed him towards the couch.

"No! You're 8 months pregnant with twins. You're not supposed to be doing anything!" he told me sternly. He lifted me into his arms, albeit with a grunt and placed me on the couch.

"Stay" he ordered playfully and kissed my lips before going over to the cupboard and instead of kneeling in front of the cupboard he fell to his knees.

"Will" I sighed sadly, just because I was carrying two babies inside me it didn't mean I couldn't bend down to reach a dvd. William could barely stand.

"Babe, my wolf genes will burn this fever right off, I'll be fine in a few hours, trust me." He told me and managed to place the dvd in the player and make his way back over to me. He sat at my feet and I tried the best I could to move over to him, he smiled and pulled me onto his lap; me crawling over there just wasn't going to happen.

I couldn't stay on his lap for long; he was just way too hot and seemed to be really tired, he had fallen asleep half way through the movie. I wanted to curl up with him and sleep too but my stomach wasn't going to let that happen. In the first few months of us living together we'd pick out a movie every night but I would rarely make it to the end. I would curl into his chest as we lay across the sofa; barely staying on it with William's giant frame behind me and fall asleep. He would have his arm wrapped around my stomach to keep me with him but that just wasn't possible anymore and I just couldn't wait for these babies to be born so I could cuddle Will again.

I didn't want to fall asleep on the couch and there was no way I could carry him, half vampire or not, my large pregnant stomach wouldn't let me. So I turned off the TV and kissed him softly on his burning forehead. I was just heading out the door when William moved.

"Where are you going?" he asked thick with sleep.

"Bed" I told him and turned to see him trying his best to climb off the couch.

"Im coming" he said and made his way over to me. We climbed the stairs together and both laughed as William tripped over the top step.

"Being sick also makes you clumsy?" I asked him walking to our room.

"Apparently so. Now I know how Izzy feels" he sighed as we reached out bed he collapsed down on top of it.

I climbed into the bed next to him and tried to get comfortable, which was extremely difficult now a days.

"We're a great pair aren't we?" he laughed, I giggled in response as I tried my best to curl into him and fall asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of cramps in my lower stomach, then the familiar sharp shooting pain.

"Ow" I groaned as I rolled onto my side to change my position.

"Are you ok?" Will asked concerned, I did the breathing Carlisle taught me before I answered him.

"Yeah" I answered when the pain subdued. I was getting braxton hicks and have been for 2 weeks now on and off. I technically wasn't due for another 3 weeks but my grandfather said that because they're twins I probably won't carry them to full term. So every time I got a fake contraction Will was at my side expecting my waters to break.

"I don't like that this is happening all the time" he groaned as he sat next to me on our bed.

"It's normal" I told him. I smiled at him; he seemed perfectly healthy this morning with no sign of illness. He had been right about being fine in a few hours, all he needed was rest.

"I still don't like it" he frowned, his hand going onto my very big bump. I rested my hand over his, my engagement ring shone in the morning sun that was escaping into our room. I was staring at it, almost in a trance when the phone rang, interrupting my concentration. William moved over to it on the dresser.

"Hello" he answered.

"Good morning William, I hope this isn't too early?" I heard Carlisle on the other end of the phone. I gently stroked my stomach as I listened to the conversation.

"Not at all, Sophia and I were awake"

"Oh good, I was hoping you and Sophia could come over today, I wanted to talk through some plans for the birth"

"Sure, we still need to eat so is an hour ok?"

"Perfect William, see you then"

"Bye grandpa" Will said and hung up. "Did you hear that?" he asked turning to me. I was already sitting up in the bed and pulling Williams shirt over my head to get dressed, none of my clothes fit anymore, Alice had bought me dozens of maternity clothes for during the day but at night time I hated being restricted by pyjamas so I just wore one of William's t shirts, but even now I had stretched a few out, when he put them on they were hanging off his large frame. It made me cringe to think how fat I was.

"Yep" I answered and stood up, I swayed slightly and William was at my side in a second holding my shoulders.

"Slow down" he said and kissed my forehead. "You're worse than Isobel" he laughed. I smiled.

"Yeah, she won't last the 9 months when shes pregnant" I giggled. Izzy was the clumsiest person I knew, clumsiest person anyone knew.

Will and I dressed and had a quick breakfast before making our way to the Cullen's, we were greeted by pretty much everyone and my grandmother had her arm around my back the second I entered the house. I leant into her for comfort, even though I didn't need the support she was trying to offer me.

"Im not carrying vampire babies grandma, im fine" I smiled at her.

"You're just so big" Rosalie said with a concerned frown.

"She's actually rather small for twins" Carlisle said with a smile. Small? I didn't feel small. I was huge! I saw Edward laugh at my thoughts.

"Renesmee was bigger" he informed me.

"Not by much" Rose countered.

"If you'd like to come with me" Carlisle said holding out his hand, I took it and Will and I left our grandparents to argue over who was bigger when they were pregnant with twins.

"So how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me when he sat me down in the comfy arm chair.

"Fat" I answered honestly. He smiled sweetly at me.

"Not long now, you could give birth any day Sophia."

"Im hoping sooner than later" I sighed.

"Well I think we should make a basic plan on how you want to do things, for example, do you want to have the babies naturally?" he asked me.

"Yes" I nodded in response. I wasn't having a c section just because it would be easier, I didn't want an ugly scar, I knew Bella had a scar from both her births but you barely saw them on her vampire skin, you would see them on mine.

"Very well, Nicole has agreed to be on call from now on until the birth, any signs of labour give me a call and I'll get her over here."

"When will I stop getting braxton hicks?" I asked.

"You probably won't now, but you'll know the difference, as soon as your water breaks you know you're definitely in labour" he smiled at me.

"Right" I laughed nervously.

"Everything will be ok" he assured me.

"I know. Thank you grandpa" I said and tried to hug him. He chuckled.

"You're welcome, is there anything else you want during the birth? Your mother? Or just William?" he asked. I hadn't thought about this, did my mother want to be there? I frowned to myself.

"I have to think about it." I answered honestly. Having my mom there would be a comfort but at the same time I just wanted Will and Nicole there, I didn't need anyone else unless anything went wrong and my mom might make me more anxious.

"Of course, do you want medication to be ready for you?"

"Ready yes, but just as an option. Am I having the babies in the hospital?" I asked.

"That's up to you. We have a perfectly good system here to take care of the babies. The only reason Renesmee had her twins at the hospital is because she went into labour at just under 8 months. The boys had to be checked. You are well over the safe point Sophia; your babies will be healthy no matter where they're born"

"Here then" I answered.

"Very well, I will let Nicole know" he answered. "Any more questions for me?"

"Not right now" I told him as Will shook his head. Carlisle smiled to me with what I thought was excitement.

"Sophia, William are you hungry?" Esme asked coming into the room.

"We just ate grandma, thank you" I smiled at her.

"Oh look at you" she sighed and came over to me she held both my hands in hers. "You look exhausted, are you staying for a while?" she asked. I felt like saying that's what being pregnant does to you but I decided not to.

"Sure" Will and I said at the same time.

"Go and be with the family, I think we're done here, im just going to call Nicole" Carlisle said to us and kissed my temple. Esme led me out of the study and into the living room where our family was. I waddled over to the couch and sat down next to my grandmother with a sigh. Rosalie smiled at me.

"Getting impatient?" she asked.

"Yes. I just want them out now" I sighed and rested my head on her shoulder. Esme sat next to me and Will sat on the floor at my feet.

"Us too… these babies are great grandchildren to many in this room" she told me. I looked around the room then. My babies would be great grandchildren to everyone in this room. Bella and Edward's biological great grandchildren and Alice and Jaspers, through my dad and Rose and Emmett's through my mom. These children would be the first to call all the original Cullen's their grandparents instead of their aunts or uncles. Edward smiled at me. I could tell he liked the thought of that.

"They will be loved and spoilt by many" he said. "And we can't wait to meet them"

"I'll get working on that" I laughed and he smiled wider. Alice came over to me then with two big books in her hand.

"Budge" she commanded Will, he sighed and did as she said and moved over towards Esme, she had one hand in mine and started to stroke Will's hair with the other. Alice knelt in front of me and placed a book on my lap; at least the only part of my lap that my bump wasn't resting on. Alice had been round the past two days giving me nursery ideas.

"I took everything you said into consideration and I think this would be perfect." She said pointing at a design of a room in the book. The cribs were very beautiful, I had already picked them out months ago but the room was something I wasn't sure about, I didn't want to just go with cream using unisex everything but at the same time I didn't want the room half blue half pink so I asked Alice to come up with a few ideas, she was ecstatic that I had asked for her help. I had felt bad that she wasn't planning our wedding yet, it wasn't going to be for a few years so at least I could let her do something in the meantime, she had already done the baby shower.

The picture she showed me was just perfect. It was all very elegant but basic, the furniture and the walls were white and cream, each crib had a small canopy against the wall but all the accessories were in baby blue and baby pink, giving the room a small splash of colour.

"I thought that we could put their names above each crib, just inside the canopy instead of them pictures, if you want. In blue and pink to match everything else and in the middle, since our family is so big we couldn't really do a family tree like that we could put a picture of them both up there, the very first picture you take maybe" she explained. I had tears falling from my eyes from my over emotional pregnant hormones.

"Alice I love it" I told her. She smiled widely at me. She pulled the book off to give me a hug. I hugged her back and I felt one of the babies kick where Alice was pressed against me. We both giggled as we pulled away.

"I'll go get everything ready" she smiled and stood up. The room was mostly finished anyway, it was already painted cream, with cream carpet and the cribs were sitting in there waiting, I had no doubt Alice could go get everything she needed on the way and finish the room today. "Emmett, Jasper. With me!" she told them.

"Yes ma'am" Jasper said with a salute, Emmett grinned widely and happily followed her.

"He's excited for his great grandchildren" Rosalie told me with a smile.

"We all are" Bella added and came over to us. I spent the entire morning with my vampire family, I didn't realise how excited the all were for the birth of the twins but it made the anticipation that much harder to bear.

I had no idea that that afternoon Alice, Emmett and Jasper would be rushing to finish the nursery before I gave birth that evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Cullen<strong>

It was late afternoon before I left Jason's house. I didn't often stay long the day after but he was really crap at cleaning and I promised him id help him clean his house. After all I spent a lot of time there and his manliness was driving me insane. He hadn't been in his own house for long, he left the Uley residence because he couldn't stand living with his sister and parents anymore, whilst he assured me he still loved them and always would he had grown up to a point where he hated that he hated living with them, so he moved out. I wasn't complaining. It made our little arrangement just perfect. We had a house where no one else lived to do whatever we wanted in. I kept the whole 'friends with benefits' thing a secret from everyone but Will for a while but it wasn't long before some people found out. Will was the one that encouraged me to give Jason a chance, I initially wasn't sure about the offer but something Will said made me change my mind.

"_Where is the free spirited, live in the moment Holly I grew up with?" he asked me._

"_Here I think" I laughed._

"_Then just go with it, have fun. It doesn't have to have strings, as long as you're comfortable with the fact maybe one day he'll imprint there's no harm in having fun before then. Just don't fall for him" he had laughed with me._

That very same day I walked over to Jason's house and pulled him into a kiss on his front yard. We quickly moved it indoors and have been sleeping together ever since. It wasn't just sex either; we were still best friends, and exactly how we were in the year before then. Nothing had changed except we tended to have a lot more fun together and I didn't regret making the decision what so ever. We had a healthy balance and we both reminded each other every day what the arrangement was. I didn't feel like I _could_ fall in love with him. He was my best friend not my future husband.

As well as William, my sisters also knew but didn't dare talk to me about it, although I knew Lidiya didn't agree with it what so ever, she respected me enough not to lecture me. Avia was too busy brooding to pay attention to me and whilst Anelie was still only a child, she too understood what I was doing; she was just too shy to say anything to me.

I had managed to keep it from my parents for four months but last month I overslept, way past the time I told my parents I would be home and my mom tracked me down, right to Jason's bed. I made her swear she wouldn't tell my dad and she promised me she wouldn't, at least for now but I knew she was secretly judging me the entire way home that day. She hadn't spoken to me about it since but I knew my mom well enough to know she wasn't going to just forget what she saw.

Today was the day she had found the courage to talk to me about it.

"Holly can I talk to you please?" I heard Chloe on the other side of the door. I closed my laptop, waiting for the hurricane to hit. I was surprised she hadn't lectured me the day she found me but I assumed she had taken this long because she was thinking through how to approach me about it. I was technically and physically an adult, she knew she couldn't parent me in the same way anymore. I was only living here because I hadn't decided what I wanted to do with my life yet and moving in with Jason would make our arrangement feel way too coupley and I didn't want that.

"Yeah" I answered and shuffled in my bed so I was sitting up. My mom came in and closed the door; she walked human speed to my bed and sat on the edge.

"We need to talk" she said softly. I sighed, waiting for the yelling. "I know you're an adult now and im not saying this as your mother, im saying it as someone who is concerned, someone who has been around wolves and imprints for the past 20 years." She began, I fought the urge to roll my eyes, my mom really seemed concerned but she didn't understand. If she knew that we weren't actually dating she might feel better.

"Mom stop worrying im not dating Jason." I told her, she frowned.

"I saw you in bed with him Holly, you were both naked, you can't tell me that was a friendly visit" she said in disbelief.

"It was though, it's just sex mom. Im not in love with him, it's just… convenience" I shrugged, feeling like I was about to blush, I told my mom everything, when I was dating phoenix, she knew when I lost my virginity, she knew everything up until when he hurt me, then I stopped telling her anything.

"Holly" she frowned. "Do you know how those kind of relationships end?" she asked. "Heartbreak" she answered before I had a chance to answer her.

"Im not going to fall for him mom"

"He might fall for you"

"He won't" I laughed.

"What about when he imprints?"

"That's the whole point of not dating. It's friends with benefits. He'll always be my best friend, we just have sex" I shrugged. I didn't know what was so hard for her to grasp.

"If you say so" she sighed but I could see she was still concerned. I leant over and hugged her. She chuckled slightly.

"I just want you to be happy sweetheart. Heartbreak is horrible to experience" she said and kissed my temple. I pulled away, knowing she knew first-hand what heartbreak was like.

"What was it like? When you thought dad didn't love you?" I asked. I had heard my parent's story before, plenty of times even but I never really asked my mom what it was like for her. I had mostly heard it from my dad's perspective. She shrugged and looked down.

"Not as bad as your grandmother" she answered. "I didn't know what it was like to be loved by Eddie before he broke my heart," she laughed almost as if it was a ridiculous term. It was. My parents were so happy; to think they were ever not perfect wasn't fathomable for me, I had never seen them unhappy. "Edward was with Bella before he left her, I couldn't imagine that pain of losing Eddie now after I know him so well. That's what happened with Bella. I was just an over sensitive self-aware teenager so it felt a lot worse than it should have been."

"The opposite of me?" I laughed. She smiled.

"I was a very jealous teenager, part of that was my sensitiveness; I was extremely quiet as a child and self-aware as a teenager. I never thought of myself as beautiful or pretty, I got better when I dated Zac, he made me feel incredibly special and sure he was good looking when he was younger but not many girls went after him because he wasn't in the 'cool' circle. Nessie, Zac and I just kept to ourselves, we gained more friends, Emma and Liam and others over the years but the three of us always stayed together. Dating Zac I didn't feel like I was threatened by anyone but when I started dating your father, everyone that looked at him was a threat. Part of that steamed from my insecurities in myself but also I never believed he loved me as much as I loved him. He had said those words to me before we were together, the day he told me he would never love me lived with me for a very long time, even when we were together and he told me how much he did love me part of me always thought about what if someone better came along. I was incredibly insecure about myself too, I was surrounded by Renesmee and her vampire relatives, and they were so beautiful compared to me, it made me wonder why Eddie loved me when I was so plain"

"You're not plain" I gasped, my mother was beautiful and I'd give anything to be as pretty as her. Im not insecure, I think Avia was the one that got Chloe's insecurities but I knew I wasn't anything like my mother. She was a vampire after all.

"I know that now, ive had 20 years of Eddie telling me" she laughed.

"So as a teenager you were jealous of girls with dad?" I asked getting back to the point of the story.

"Yes, Esther mostly. Well, Esther a lot" she laughed.

I literally laughed out loud. I could never ever imagine my dad with Esther, they were like siblings.

"I didn't always view her as my best friend" she smiled, whether at the memory or her friendship with Esther I don't know. "I hated her when I was younger, really hated her. I regret it now of course. Esther was the topic of many fights between your father and i. Only now can I see that it was just me reading into things"

"But they admitted that they might have been together if you weren't around" I said, remembering last Christmas when we found out Esther was really Lidiya's mother.

"Yes, and that's what I was reading into as a teenager. The fact that they felt drawn to each other. It didn't necessarily mean they would have been romantically involved, they were just always destined to be close friends, and their species makes sure of that. Esther was drawn to Aleksander and Eddie formed an immediate close bond with Christian when we visited him last year" she explained. Christian was the third moon pool child, only my mother and father had met him. They said that he was going to come visit us all when he was fully grown but right now he was still a child.

There was a slight knock on the door and my mom and I turned to see my dad poke his head around.

"Girls, im sorry to interrupt but I think you'd like to know that Sophia went into labour about twenty minutes ago"

"Oh my god!" I squealed in excitement, I had been waiting for this day for weeks now. My best friends were finally going to get the babies they always wanted.

"We'll finish this later, let's head over" Chloe said and kissed my forehead. I smiled at my mother and nodded in agreement as we climbed off my bed.

"Avia, let's go" my father called. She came out of her room with a smile on her face. I was glad she was smiling; it was rare that I got to see her smile. I took her hand and squeezed it slightly. I hadn't spent much time with my little sister recently, I had been too preoccupied but I made a mental note to talk to her more.

_Im fine Hol; let's go see our new niece and nephew_. She said in her head.

_You're not fine and we will talk about it._ I answered her back as we headed down stairs and left the house.

_Holly._ She whined in her normal annoying little sister voice.

_Im being serious, you're my baby sister and you're not happy. _

_She's right Avia. You need to talk about it._ Lidiya chimed in. I could see both her and Esther were making their way to the Cullen house too. Anelie was with Tony. As always.

_Fine but not now, we have new little people to meet. _Avia said a little happier. I dropped the conversation as we reached the Cullen mansion. Everyone was there, including Charlie and Sue. Seeing them made me feel sad that Billy wasn't here. I was never close to him but I knew he loved his grandchildren a lot and for him to have met his great-grandchildren like so many in this room were about to would have made his day.

Chantelle and Nessie were sitting on the couch, Chantelle had her hand in Nessie's and the other one at her mouth biting her nails as her knee bounced up and down in anticipation. The entire room was tense and I knew each and every one of them, minus Lauren, Isobel, Charlie and Sue could hear what was going on upstairs. At least Sophia wasn't screaming in pain which I was glad for, I knew Izzy would be distressed hearing her favourite person in pain.

Sophia had requested that she only wanted Nicole and William in the room and for Carlisle to see to the babies but it was killing me to stand down here when both my best friends were up there. I tried to stay distracted by planning the things I was going to do with my new niece and nephew but first and foremost I just hoped that everything was going ok. It wasn't long before Sophia started screaming and it was loud and clear like she was in the same room. After the first scream I bolted up from my sitting position and started to pace the room. Isobel crawled into Jacob's lap and he held her against him, his hand over her ear that wasn't pressed into his chest. I wondered how much of this she understood, she wasn't a baby anymore but she was still very much the child in the family.

"Holly sit down, you're too much like your father and aunt" Chloe said to me. I did as she said and sat down next to Lidiya, Anelie and Avia who were sitting in the bay window. I could see both Nessie and Eddie fighting the urge to pace the room too, I silently wondered who we got it from.

"Ashton Billy" I heard Edward say seconds later. My head whipped round to look at my grandfather standing against the wall with Bella. I was slightly jealous he got a direct loop to the room they were in.

"He was first?" I asked. He nodded.

"Carlisle's just gone in to get the baby. 6lbs 8oz" he clarified, he was smiling the entire time. Nearly six minutes later Edward was smiling again and I knew Phoebe had been born.

"Phoebe Sarah, 5lbs 11oz"

"They're coming down in a minute" he added.

"Already?" Avia asked, her excitement growing with everyone else's in the room. I looked over to Jasper, expecting him to be bouncing off the walls with this much happiness and anticipation. He had the widest smile on his face and I honestly thought he was seconds away from doing it.

"Sophia is a hybrid, shes nearly fully recovered, she needs rest and some sleep but she can walk down the stairs to meet us all" Edward smiled.

It was moments later before they came down the stairs. Sophia was holding a blue blanket and William a pink one. The twins were passed around and each of them were a perfect copy of Will and Sophia, they were both pale but not too pale, Ashton was just slightly darker skinned than Phoebe. Ashton had jet black hair and Phoebe was blonde. They were asleep as they were passed around their family.

"So when are you going to share the same name as your children?" I hinted to Sophia in a whisper, she smiled.

"They're not Blacks" she told me. Wait what?

"But surely you want them to have the same name as you two when you're married."

"We've decided that the twins will have a double barrelled name, that way the Cullen name will be passed on in some way. The only Cullen's are females." William explained looking to me raising his eyebrows. He was right, the only Cullen's in our generation were all girls, when we married we wouldn't be Cullen's anymore.

"So they're Black-Cullen?" I asked.

"Cullen-Black, they can chose as to which name they take publically when they're older. I haven't decided if I am going to be Sophia Black when we get married yet either, I'll probably take both names" Sophia explained. I knew Sophia was brave to bring this up with our old fashioned vampire family. They were all very traditional and probably didn't like the fact Sophia didn't want to take Black as her surname, but at the same time im sure most of them were glad that the Cullen name will carry on.

"When Phoebe gets married she can chose to either take her husband's name or mix and match the surnames." William explained. "She's not getting married for another 30 years though" he added as she was handed back to him, he kissed her forehead and her eyes opened. They were chocolate brown, just like William and Renesmee. I smiled at him with his daughter. It seems like only yesterday we were children and we did everything together. Now he was a father to two children, I silently wondered if I could have children, or if I wanted them. I had been having sex with Jason for a good few months, sometimes unprotected when we forgot and I hadn't got pregnant. Part of me thought I wouldn't ever be able to have children.

"Don't be silly Holly; your species was created for reproduction. You just need to go to a moon pool" my grandfather whispered in my ear so no one else heard. I turned to see him behind me smiling. I managed to smile slightly back. Part of me hoped he was right, but then I wouldn't mind if I couldn't, I wasn't the mother type. I felt like I wanted to be the super cool and fun aunt to William and Sophia's kids. That would fill any hole I had that longed for motherhood. It was very small and at least this way I could hand the kids back after a few hours. My father smiled at me.

_Not going to make me a grandfather?_ He asked.

_You want to be a grandfather?_ I asked him in my head knowing he could read my mind.

_No not right now, but eventually sure._ He added.

_I don't know daddy. I think Avia is your best bet at getting grandkids. _I told him truthfully.

_You might not think you're the mother type but neither was Chantelle before she had Sophia or Sophia before she got pregnant. I think you would love being a mother. _

_Daddy, you're not supposed to encourage me._ I teased him; he just smiled at me from across the room.

_You're growing up. I see that now_. Eddie added sadly. I just wanted to hug him in response.

_I'll always be your little girl._ I reminded him before my attention was drawn to the baby girl that was put in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Pictures of Ashton and Phoebe are on my blog, both at babies and toddlers; as well as the picture of the nursery Alice showed Sophia.<strong>


	39. March 2035: Sarah

**March 2035**

**Sarah Black**

I was bouncing on my feet as I got ready, going entirely too fast for a human, luckily my housemate wasn't around as I packed my bag. I heard the door open and turned to see Nahuel standing there.

"Almost ready mi amor?" he asked.

"Yes!" I answered in excitement I gave him my suit case as I continued to fill my purse.

"You know it would be a lot faster if we ran home" he told me.

"We can't run home, I have too many bags" I countered as I quickly pulled my too long hair into a messy bun. I think I was going to ask Alice to give it a cut when we got home.

"You have plenty of clothes in La Push" he told me.

"It's not just clothes, its personal items, things I don't go anywhere without" I told him. I quickly wrote a note for Hannah. She had been my dorm room mate last year but this year we shared an apartment, she had become one of my best friends only she didn't know my secret. I just couldn't bring myself to tell her, not after what happened with Ben when I told him.

I told Hannah that she needed to pick up her laundry and other jobs for her to do whilst I was gone. She knew I was going but she was forgetful.

"Have you found your camera yet?" he asked.

"I haven't seen it since two Christmases ago. I don't think I'll ever find it" I said sadly. I quickly grabbed my bag and closed my bedroom door.

"Let's go handsome" I smiled at Nahuel and headed for the door. He followed me out and I locked the apartment. As we walked down the hall we ran into Ben and his new girlfriend Emily.

"Hey you two going somewhere?" he asked. Ben and I were friendly, we mostly avoided each other but after i returned with Nahuel Ben never bothered me again, I knew he was secretly scared of him. He was becoming my friend again slowly but surely, he seemed to be used to the idea of what I was and kept his word about never telling anyone.

"We're going home for the week. My brother's fiancé had twins three days ago" I smiled widely.

"William and Sophia?!" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah" I smiled wistfully, I couldn't wait to meet my niece and nephew.

"Well congrats Aunt Sarah" he grinned.

"Thanks, we'll see you when we get back" I told him.

"Say hello to Will for me" he called.

"Will do!" I shouted as we left the apartment building. Nahuel had been quiet the entire time, I knew he didn't like me talking to Ben, he viewed him only as the guy that broke my heart but he was respectful enough to tolerate him because I still liked him. He had been everything to me growing up and the shock of what I was had taken that away from me but I was slowly and surely getting my best friend back. I knew things would never be the same again, after all Nahuel meant a lot more to me than I ever expected. It was crazy to think about it now, when I had broken up with Ben the last thing I wanted in the world was another boyfriend but Nahuel had stormed into my life, saved my life twice and has never left my side since. I couldn't see my future without him, I just couldn't imagine it. Whenever I thought of the future I saw Nahuel.

The first time I brought Nahuel with me back to college I knew it would stir rumours. Everyone thought I was with Ben and returning with a Hispanic god like man that barely spoke would definitely spark gossip. I dreaded the first time Ben saw him because I had no idea how he would react.

_The first day back after Christmas I decided to show Nahuel around campus, we entered the common room and I knew that Ben and his 'friends' were at the far end by one of the TVs, I could hear them laughing loudly. I tried to avoid them, pulling Nahuel to the door opposite that led up to the dorm rooms but it didn't work at all._

"_Sarah!" I heard his voice, I sighed, I looked over to see him hop over the back of the couch and walk over towards me. He noticed I was holding Nahuel's hand and his eyes narrowed._

"_Sarah what are you doing?" Ben scolded me; his hand clasping onto my other wrists trying to tug me away from Nahuel._

"_Hey, keep your hands off her!" Nahuel growled, speaking for the first time in public. People were already watching us as Nahuel's hand clasped Ben's wrist. Nahuel pulled Bens hand away with his strength. It gave Ben the clue he needed, he looked up and scowled._

"_You're one of them" he said, spitting the word 'them' out. I flinched. He was not the Ben I fell in love with anymore, it was like he was a completely different person, he wasn't who I thought he was, and it made my heart swell._

"_It doesn't matter what I am, don't touch her like that" he narrowed his eyes._

"_I can touch her how I want shes mine!" _

"_I think you need to have a DTR" he told him. I almost laughed, I had told Nahuel on the way here that I was going to have a DTR with Ben and everything would be ok. Nahuel, the confused Spanish soul he was had no idea what that meant so I explained._

"_What's DTR? Some Spanish lingo? That's what you are isn't it?" Ben asked._

"_Im south American. It's determine the relationship. It's a conversation you have with your partner about where you are and im sure you'll find that you and Sarah have long been over; ever since you cast her away for confiding her biggest secret. She trusted you with everything, she loved you and you abused her love for you. You used her to get friends and you took advantage of her beauty. I hope you know how pathetic you are. She is no longer at your disposal. Shes mine now." He said snarling the last sentence. I rested my hand on his bicep, trying to get his attention; I didn't want Nahuel ripping off my ex-boyfriends head._

Don't, please._ I placed in his head._

"_Don't worry mi amor. Im not going to kill him" he told me, his voice caressing the Spanish words._

Just… let's leave him. I want to go toback to my dorm and take a nap, im tired_. I told him._

"_Por supesto" he replied quietly and stepped away from Ben, Ben was looking between us with a frown. I never managed to tell him about abilities, all he heard was a 1 sided conversation._

"_Bye Ben" I told him and took Nahuel's hand._

_I led him to my room and let out the carbon dioxide I was holding in my lungs. Luckily Hannah, my roommate at the time wasn't here. I collapsed onto my bed and put my head in my hands. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me before pulling me onto his lap in a hug. The door swung open and I gasped._

"_Oh sorry!" Hannah gasped. She was in her 6 inch heels, a short skirt and her designer top. I never paid attention to the clothes I wore but the day I arrived here and met Hannah for the first time she jumped on my suitcase. I had all designer clothes thanks to my aunt Alice but I never really paid attention to them. She was gushing about how we were perfect roommates because of this. I adored Hannah, even though she was the complete opposite to me. She reminded me a lot of my cousin Holly. I was quiet and studious where as she was outgoing and a partier, but she was also very caring and protective over her friends, she had been my only real friend when Ben had been using me. She was always talking back to him. _

"_It's ok" I said sadly moving from Nahuel._

"_Are you ok?" she asked me coming to kneel at my knees. I shook my head._

"_She ran into ben" Nahuel answered for me. She frowned sympathetically and stood up to hug me._

"_It's ok you have your sexy Spanish guy to look after you. Next time I see him I'll let him know you're completely off limits and if I ever see or hear him talking shit about you I will get Nahuel on him." She said with a wink to Nahuel. "I'll leave you to it" she added with a grin. I rolled my eyes. She winked at Nahuel one last time and walked over to her side of the room to grab something before heading for the door._

"_It's ok, you can stay" I told her._

"_Im going out with Jackson. You have the room for the night" she said suggestively. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her back as she closed the door._

"_I should go" Nahuel said to me; stroking my hair. I frowned._

"_What why?" I asked._

"_It would be inappropriate" he said._

"_You've slept with me before; we don't have to have sex just because she thinks we are. We'll go there when we're ready, not because Hannah wants us to" I told him and tugging him to the top of the bed. He reluctantly followed and climbed under the covers with me, I curled into his chest._

"_I won't have sex with you until we're married Sarah" he told me._

"_I know. You're just like my parents. I can wait" I told him before kissing his chest and resting my head on him. We stayed in silence for a while before he was the first to speak._

"_Que sueñes con los angelitos m__i__reina." He whispered into my hair before kissing my forehead. I smiled at his signature 'goodnight'._

"_Goodnight Nahuel" I whispered back before closing my eyes, desperate to forget about ben and make the most of college with Nahuel._

Ever since that day Ben avoided Nahuel like the plague, I think he was scared of the strength he saw that day when Nahuel pried Ben's hand from my wrist. I made the effort to talk to him after a few months but we had completely drifted apart. When Nahuel and I returned for the second year we were surprised to see Ben had an apartment in the same block as us. Ben seemed to do a lot of growing up over the summer because he surprised me by talking to me like we were old friends. Ever since then we had spoken in the hall or in school but didn't make an effort to go out together or invite each other round. We were slowly but surely repairing our friendship and I was really glad that the old Ben I knew was showing.

The drive home was long and tedious. Nahuel drove the entire way, even though I offered several times to take over. He was such a gentleman that he wouldn't even let me open my door by myself let alone drive.

I was bouncing in my seat when we arrived outside William and Sophia's house. I didn't wait for Nahuel to open the door; I was already out of the car and opening the door to the house as he turned the ignition off. I could hear him laughing as I stepped inside the house.

"Where are my new favourite babies?" I called into the house. I heard my brothers laugh and I followed it into the living room. He was sitting there on his own.

"Hey big brother where are your beautiful children?" I grinned as he stood up to hug me.

"Welcome home little sister" he said and kissed my cheek. "They're upstairs" he said and took my hand; we entered the hall just as Nahuel came in. He shook Will's hand and we all walked up the stairs.

"Have you finished feeding them love?" Will asked before he opened the door.

"Yeah come in" Sophia said and William opened the door to the nursery. It was beautiful, so simple and yet elegant. Sophia was sitting in the rocking chair with who I could only guess as Ashton since he was wearing blue.

"Awww" I cooed as I walked over to the baby. Sophia smiled and held the baby out for me. I took my nephew in my arms; he was fast asleep and so tiny.

"He's so beautiful" I told my brother, he smiled at me. Ashton was content in my arms as I brought him over to the crib where Phoebe was written on the wall. She was fast asleep too, wrapped up in a baby pink blanket.

"You can hold her if you want" Sophia said to Nahuel. I looked over to him and he looked scared at the thought.

"Here" I smiled at him and walked over with Ashton.

"I've never held a baby before" he told me, his voice showed so much vulnerability I just wanted to hug him.

"You'll be ok" I told him with surety. "Just be gentle" I told him and put Ashton in his arms. He gasped slightly but relaxed when the baby didn't wake up. He stared at him as I stared at Nahuel.

"He's a lot lighter than I expected" he mused still staring at the baby. I smiled; I had never expected the feeling that came to me seeing Nahuel with a baby in his arms. I walked over to Phoebe's crib and gently lifted her into my arms; she was a lot lighter than Ashton and smaller too. She was also the spitting image of Sophia. I had held Sophia when she was a newborn baby and I was getting a serious case of déjà vu. I had been technically four when Sophia was born but I was physically a young teenager. I had held all my siblings but Sophia was the first baby I held that I had realised what she actually was. All babies were miracles, in my eyes. Holding Phoebe now I thought no different. She was as small as Sophia but when she opened her eyes I knew she would grow up to look like William. They were the same brown as William's and my own eyes. She had Renesmee's eyes and I was sure my mother had been emotional the first time she saw her grandchildren.

"So you're next Sarah, mom has fully embraced being a grandmother. I think she wants more already" William smiled at me. Nahuel and I made our way down the stairs with Sophia and William and we all sat in the living room to catch up. I laughed awkwardly; Nahuel and I hadn't even had sex yet. There was no way I was having a baby anytime soon. I hadn't even thought about if I wanted children.

"Not yet" I told him out loud. I didn't even want to look at Nahuel as I said it.

"But eventually?" Sophia asked me.

"Maybe in a few decades but not any time soon" I told them. "Im happy just being an aunt to these beautiful babies" I whispered and kissed Phoebe softly. She made an adorable little noise and I smiled at her.

"I think Holly is the same" Will laughed. "Lauren, now you and Holly. Im never going to get nieces or nephews am i?" he laughed.

"I think Lauren will have at least one. I know she says she doesn't want kids but shes been asking me all sorts of questions. I think she's curious about it." Sophia told us, my eyebrows rose.

"My little sister? Lauren Chantelle Black? No way." I laughed. Will and Sophia laughed.

"I know right. Maybe not now but Nick has changed her a lot. She told me he's amazing with kids, they're always playing with Izzy and Cassie. I think if Nick didn't love his sister so much Lauren wouldn't have given it a second thought but he does and he was amazing when he held the twins too. He's a natural father, even I could tell that. It would be cruel not to give that man children" Sophia told me. I smiled at the thought of my little sister having children. Everything had changed so much when I was gone, I suddenly felt sad as I held Phoebe closer to me.

"Anything else happen I missed?" I asked.

Nahuel and I spent the next few hours at their house before I had to say goodbye to my favourite niece and nephew to go see my parents.

"I suppose we have to show our faces to the rest of our family" I laughed to Nahuel.

"Yes we should."

"Are you staying at mom and dads?" Will asked.

"Yeah that was the plan" I told him

"Well you're welcome to stay here if you want. Spend time with your niece and nephew as much as you can. We have 3 extra rooms in this house" he told me.

"Seriously?" I asked my brother.

"Of course" Sophia agreed. I smiled and turned to Nahuel.

"Anything you want mi reina" he smiled.

"Ok well I still think we need to go see everyone else" I giggled and went over to hug my brother.

"I'll bring your luggage in whilst you go see mom and dad then" he said and returned my hug.

Nahuel and I left and gave the keys to Will as we made our way to my parents' house down the road.

"Sarah!" Izzy called when she opened the door. I smiled as my little sister jumped onto me. I hugged her as she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"You're so big" I moaned entering the house. My 9 year old sister seemed to be aging by the day. I hated the idea of her getting bigger.

"I grew 2 inches!" she grinned at me as if it was a huge accomplishment.

"Well don't grow anymore" I told her and kissed both her cheeks and her forehead. She giggled and I was then crushed into a hug by my twin brothers. I laughed and hugged them back; it was hard since they were both so much taller than me.

"Hey let me in!" I heard Lauren and Zac pulled her into our big hug. I laughed harder as my siblings greeted me.

"I missed you guys too" I told them. They pulled away and I saw my parents smiling at us.

"Been to see your niece and nephew?" my mom asked.

"Are you kidding we've been home for hours." I smiled at her as I placed Izzy on her feet, she stayed at my side though as I went to hug my parents. My mom laughed.

"I should have known" she said as she hugged me.

"They're amazing" I said as I hugged my dad.

"Tell me about it. I didn't think being a grandmother would do this to me." my mom laughed. I smiled at her.

"Where are your bags?" my dad asked seeing Nahuel empty handed.

"We're staying at Will and Sophia's. I want to see my niece and nephew as much as I can before we go back" I told them, hopeful they wouldn't get upset.

"Can I stay at Will and Sophia's?" Isobel asked our parents, my mom laughed.

"No sweetie you see them every day anyway"

"But Sarah gets to stay there" Izzy pouted.

"Will and Sophia have two babies to look after, they can't be looking after your clumsy butt too" Lauren said and wrapped her arms around Izzy from behind and pulling her into her chest, her arms draped over her shoulders. Izzy sighed.

"Come on, you have to tell me everything that's happened since last time you were here" my mom said taking my hand and leading me into the living room.

After I had caught up with my family I knew I'd have to do the same thing again with the Cullen's.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you and your grandmother wants you to go see her today. She will be pissed if you don't" my dad told me, I smiled at the thought of Bella.

"That's where we're going next" I told them. My parents wanted to come with us so the whole family headed over to the Cullen's and I was pulled into more hugs and questions. I smiled at the fact Will and Sophia were here with the twins. They were being held by Jasper and Alice in the living room.

"We've been ordered to come pretty much every day. I swear they're more loved that we ever were" William joked looking over towards his children in the arms of their great grandparents.

"Sarah" Carlisle grabbed my attention. "Can I talk to you a second please?" he asked and motioned for his study.

"Sure" I smiled unsure what this was about. I followed him in, noticing Nahuel was in a conversation with William already. I smiled slightly, I was glad they were becoming friends.

"Everything ok?" I asked my grandfather when he closed the door to his study.

"Absolutely Sarah, I just wanted to talk to you about something" he began and I sat opposite him in the two arm chairs. "Do you remember a few years ago I did some tests on you and your siblings, mostly Lauren to find out exactly what she was?" he asked.

"Yes, shes immortal" I said hoping he wasn't telling me that he had been wrong.

"Yes, well during them tests I noticed that you are vastly different from your siblings. Your 5 siblings share the same genes, they each have an evolved wolf gene that will allow them to live forever, however you do not have that gene" he began. I frowned, was he telling me they weren't my siblings or something?

"I don't want you to think that there's something wrong with you because you don't have that gene, At first I assumed it stemmed from the fact you are the only hybrid in your family. Since then I have been doing more research. It's been on hold for a while because I have been focussing on Sophia and her pregnancy but I received some interesting test results a few days ago. I then spoke to your parents and I can now safely say that my theory is correct." He informed me.

"What's your theory?" I asked, my heard raced and I became very nervous for his answer.

"You're a moon pool child" he told me.

"I'm what?!" I frowned at him, how did he work that out?

"At least you're half Luna Bambini, half human" he explained. "You have all the characteristics of a regular vampire hybrid, so when you were born I assumed my theory about Renesmee and Jacobs children had been correct. I used to think they would have 3 different types of children and it was random which species each child would be but then after 6 children only one hybrid was born, this had me and Edward very curious about you specifically. We didn't research it or ask about it until much later, we didn't want to worry Renesmee or put you or your siblings under tests when you were children so when Lauren asked us to find out what she was we took the opportunity to find out about you too. After comparing your genes to your siblings and finding out you were different we thought about comparing you to other creatures too, not just vampires. We asked Holly and Eddie for samples and began comparing you to them instead, just on a whim that you were possibly a moon pool child instead. After all your parents had gone on a trip to Isle Isabella not long before your mother announced her pregnancy with you. When comparing your DNA to Holly we found only small similarities, when comparing you to Eddie we found more than just Uncle and Niece similarities. You were practically identical only you had that little bit of human in you too."

"So you're telling me im a moon pool child?" I asked in disbelief. I couldn't get my head around this.

"A hybrid one, yes. You're essentially a hybrid like your mother only instead of part vampire, you're part Luna Bambini."

"Why didn't my parents tell me?" I frowned.

"They didn't know. They said they were drunk a few nights on that vacation and don't remember much of what they did. Much to your mothers embarrassment , your father gracefully admitted that they spent most of the time having sex and Nessie was sure they had been into the ocean at some point. They agreed it was possible they could have had sex in the moon pool, not realising they were actually in the moon pool and not realising they could create a Luna Bambini, neither of them had been in a moon pool before so they wouldn't have known." he explained.

I sat their silently processing the information, how did this change things? I wasn't just a regular hybrid I was a moon pool hybrid, probably the first of my kind.

"So what happens now?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing, you continue living your life. The only issue that may arise due to your genetics is when you want children. I don't believe you will be able to conceive naturally, you may have to go to the moon pool you were created in to conceive with your mate."

"Nahuel" I correctly him immediately. I knew my family hadn't spent much time with Nahuel but he was my mate, I knew that for certain.

"Sorry my dear, yes Nahuel" he said softly to me.

"Ok" I said afterwards, still unsure what to say as i processed the information.

"Will our children be like me?" I asked him.

"Yes more than likely" he nodded.

"Thank you for telling me grandpa" I said sincerely and reached to hug him.

"You're welcome darling" he answered and hugged me back.

"Who knows?" I asked him.

"Your parents, Edward and I'm sure Eddie is curious about why we asked for samples from him and his daughter. We left it to you to tell whomever you wish" he said to me with a smile. I smiled back and kissed his cheek. I thanked him again and left the study. All the kids had moved from the living room, I left my vampire relatives who still had the babies with them and went to find my siblings and cousins in the back room that was made into a cinema room. We always used to hang out here when we were at the Cullen's house. There was no sign of Nahuel in the room but I left him to bond with my family and sat down next to Lauren. William was sitting in the row in front of us but he was turned to face our row.

"So when are you getting married?" I asked my brother.

"Not any time soon" he replied. Sophia was lying across the seat by him, her eyes were closed and William was stroking her hair periodically.

"Seriously?" I groaned. "Hurry up" I mumbled. I wanted them to get married because I had recently had a very serious conversation with Nahuel about our future. I was dying to marry him so we could be together properly.

"Why?" he laughed.

"So I can get married"

"Why can't you get married?" he asked.

"Because you got engaged first. You need to get married then I can"

"Er Sophia and I aren't getting married until the twins are at least two years old so you're welcome to get married before me"

"Two years?" I exclaimed.

"Why do you want to get married?" Lauren asked me.

"Nahuel, he won't… he won't sleep with me until were man and wife" I said with a blush, I knew Lauren was gawking at me.

"You two haven't had sex yet?" she asked me.

"No" I mumbled suddenly embarrassed the way this conversation had gone.

"I thought you were like, mated for life" she laughed.

"We are… he's just really old fashioned."

"Too much like grandfather" William laughed.

"He's older than Grandpa Edward" Lauren reminded Will, he laughed again.

"She's right! You're dating someone older than your own grandfather" he teased me.

"Hey, your fiancée is technically still a child" I countered, Sophia's eyes opened at she sat up. "No offence" I smiled at my cousin.

"Well what can I say? Like father like son" he laughed, Lauren laughed with him and Will bent to kiss Sophia right on the lips

"And like daughter like grandmother it seems, falling in love with a man a hundred years older than you" My sister teased me.

"You liked him first. I'll forever remind you of that little sister" I told her and she blushed.

"Well I'm imprinted now, so the past doesn't matter"

"Oh I wouldn't say that" I laughed. I had missed the banter between my siblings. I had almost forgotten how much we teased each other. "Wait untill Nick finds out about your little rebellion two years ago when you sneaked to that guys house to make out with him and Edward dragged you out of there" I grinned.

"Ugh" she mumbled in response.

"Yeah I heard when mom found out about dad being with grandma Bella she was furious" William told her.

"I love how that's just public knowledge now" I glared sarcastically at William, it used to be just me and him knowing, this room was full with our siblings and he just blurted it out.

"That sounds so weird" Lauren laughed

"It was another time" I said trying to change the subject.

"Talking of 'other times'" Sophia quoted. "Is Nahuel a virgin then?" I think i blushed.

"How would I know?" I asked, "Ive never asked him." In truth I knew he wasn't but I wasn't going to reveal his sex life to my siblings, no matter how close we were. I wouldn't do that to him, it had taken a lot of courage for him to admit that to me, especially when he was the one forcing us to wait. I asked him why he wanted to save my virtue when he didn't and he said that my innocence meant much more to him than his own, he had made a stupid mistake when he was young, not realising that he could wait for his true mate. He wanted to do this the right way, now he knew it was real and forever, he was determined for us to do it traditionally. He didn't want to ruin that for me like he had ruined it for himself. I had thought it was incredibly sweet and agreed immediately, and I didn't regret it. I _did_ want to do it that way, I wasn't like my siblings. Nahuel had once described me to Lauren as an 'old soul' and he was right, I loved tradition and I wanted to do it right but right now, after nearly 2 years together I was starting to wish we _were_ getting married.

"You haven't spoken about your sex life?" Lauren asked.

"He's knows im a virgin, I just never thought to ask him" I said with a shrug, my cheeks were feeling warm. I could have spoken about this with Lauren and Sophia easily and without embarrassment but my big brother was sitting right in front of me and his gaze was making me squirm; even though we were adults now he was still my big brother.

"How does he know you're a virgin if you've never spoken about it?" Will asked. I told him the truth; I just edited what Nahuel told me afterwards.

"Ben… his friends spread a lot of rumours about me and Ben and about Nahuel, saying I cheated on Ben and Nahuel got me pregnant but I didn't know if it was Ben's or Nahuel's and all sorts of crap that isn't true, Nahuel was a gentlemen and never asked me about it but I wanted to make sure he didn't believe any of it. I told him everything, my entire life almost and that I certainly never ever slept with Ben" I said with a shrug and looked down.

"Well you better hurry up or your little sister will be losing it before you" William laughed and looked to Lauren, I saw her blush scarlet.

"Nick and I haven't." She said. I hugged my sister to me and glared at our brother for embarrassing her that much.

"I know but it can't be far away" he said with a laugh. "Ive been in your position before, you're dating and you're kissing him which means you're sexual tension is through the roof. If you two don't sleep together soon you'll be exploding with need to" he told her, holding Sophia closer to him.

"This quickly got really weird" Lauren said. I knew what she was feeling; she spoke to me about this kind of thing but never William. He was our big brother, wasn't he supposed to discourage us from this kind of thing?

"It's natural, you're imprinted, trust me I wouldn't be so relaxed if there wasn't an imprint involved, you're my little sister, the idea of you having sex freaks me out but at least I know your first will be your last and he will never harm a freckle on your body. I can live with that, Sarah on the other hand… I hope you know what you're doing with Nahuel." He told me with a good glare.

"I suppose" Lauren said.

"Of course I know what im doing" I added with an eye roll.

"Just be careful. Lauren isn't my only little sister" he reminded me. I rolled her eyes again but gave him a small smile at his protectiveness.

"Do you really think Nahuel would still be here if he was a bad guy? Edward and Eddie would know" I told him.

"They didn't with Ben" Lauren reminded me.

"Which means Nahuel has been watched like a hawk since the day he took me hunting and we nearly kissed. Grandpa told me all about Nahuel and his past with us. He saved mom, he came across the continent so mom wouldn't be murdered by the Volturi when she was 3 years old. He saved me from the Volturi in the forest and he kept me from drowning. What more does he have to do? If im not meant to be with Nahuel I'll die lonely" I told me, they knew I couldn't actually die but they got the idea. "I don't want anyone but him"

My sister smiled sweetly at me.

"I remember you telling me I could have him and that you didn't want him" She laughed.

"That changed when he saved my life" I told her and she smiled wider at me.

"Has he said he wants to marry you?" she asked. I shrugged, should I be saying this in a room full of people and especially Zac? He was always telling people things in the family he overheard just to piss us off. "Sarah?!"

"Maybe… but we agreed we'd wait until after Will and Sophia get married, they got engaged first. Its only right him being the eldest of us all"

"Sarah, like I said, Sophia and I won't be marrying any time soon. Tell Nahuel I give him my blessing to marry you now" he said with a smile. "I agree, saving your life and mom's life counts as a tick from me. He's not Ben."

As if on cue Nahuel walked into the room.

"There you are mi amor, did you have a good talk with your great grandfather?" he asked coming to sit by us, he pulled Lauren into a hug and she giggled as he tickled her then pushed her away slightly to hug me. I smiled widely at their friendship. Nahuel was closer to Lauren than any of my siblings, although I think he had bonded with William too.

"Yes, he told me that I'm not a normal hybrid" I said to him, now was a good a time as any to tell my siblings, since they were all in here. "Im a Luna Bambini hybrid" I told them. Holly and Avia who had been in deep conversation with Lidiya and Anelie suddenly turned to look at us.

"You're what?" Holly exclaimed coming over.

"Apparently, I'm closer to you genetically than to my own siblings; or im closer to your dad. My parents made me in the moon pool but just didn't realise until Carlisle asked them about it." I told them then explained everything Carlisle had told me.

"That's so awesome!" Holly grinned and hugged me. "You were already my sister but now you really are" she added. I smiled softly at her, I suppose she was right.

"So how does it all work?" Lidiya asked with a frown.

"Was it because your dad is human?"

"I assume so. Two vampires create a Luna Bambini, anyone with human in them creates someone like me and vampires and Luna Bambini's create you guys" I said. That's what I had grasped from Carlisle anyway.

"Except Anelie and me; our parents were both Luna Bambini" Lidiya said.

"That's true, but you weren't created in the moon pool. Plus you're still like Holly and Avia just more powerful" I answered her.

"I miss papa" Anelie said quietly then, it was enough for everyone to hear it.

"I know" Holly said softly, hugging Anelie to her chest.

"So does mother but she never says anything." Lidiya said to her sister.

"Because she doesn't want you to think about it" Holly glared at Lidiya because she knew she was thinking about how she had killed him as a child.

"I know I know" Lidiya sighed and I realised this conversation had got very serious. Lauren noticed too and quickly changed the subject to Ashton and Phoebe, at which point Will and Sophia lit up and answered every question enthusiastically like the proud parents they were.

I sat in Nahuel's arms, surrounded by my siblings and I was overwhelmed with how happy I was. I would marry the man holding me and I had the option of kids if I wanted it. Seeing Nahuel with my niece and nephew today, a new ache rose in my chest I never knew I had. I wanted kids and I wanted Nahuel badly. I knew one day I would have what I wanted but one step at a time, I smiled at the thought of spending a hundred years with just Nahuel before having our kids. I wouldn't do it the same as my parents and my brother; I wanted to wait however long I felt was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah is the prospect of Allesandra and Beniamino in my extra story. More information about the Luna Bambini hybrids is on my blog under the Luna Bambini tab if you're still confused. Including the combinations (of parents) that create them but essentially you don't need to worry about it shes exactly the same as any regular human and vampire hybrid, it just explains why shes the only hybrid in the Black family of 6. There's also slight hint in the last paragraph for those who read Living in Paradise ;) <strong>

**Next chapter is Avia's POV should be up in a week or so. There's also a fun little quiz that sibuna826twihard told me to make on my blog under extras and fun, it is based on just the Renesmee Trilogy, the questions aren't based on this story so if you want to see how well you think you know my stories go and have a try! :)**


	40. March 2035: Avia

**I just want to say thank you to all those who went to support KleoCullen with her story about Nahuel and Sarah. Those that haven't read it make sure you give it a try, especially if Nahuel and Sarah is your favourite couple :) (more info on my blog about it)**

**Only 4 reviews away from 700, thank you guys so much! A Tony/Anelie chapter coming your way when we hit 700.**

* * *

><p><strong>23rd March 2035<strong>

**Avia Cullen**

The sun rose in the sky painfully slow. I stood on the edge of the cliff overlooking La Push beach. I often liked to watch the sun rise from here. It gave me perspective on life; without all the drama and noise of everyday life. Today was going to be a bright and sunny day. The sky was clear with no clouds in sight, the sun rose and I could feel the heat already on my skin. I looked down at the ground below me. It was a long way down, I hadn't realised that before I got here. I stood right on the very edge and put my arms out, tilted my head back and closed my eyes, the feeling of danger than through me, my heart raced. What would happen if I jumped? Would I get up and start walking? Or would only the moon pool save me?

"Avia no!" I heard Holly behind me, she was crying as she ran to me, her arms were at my waist before I opened my eyes and she was pulling me into her chest.

"I don't care how much you hate being what we are but please, we love you so much and you would have destroyed our family" she cried as she held me tightly to her chest.

"Holly I wasn't going to try and kill myself" I told her trying to move from my emotional sister.

"Avia!" I heard Lidiya then as she came into view with Anelie. "What are you doing?" she asked in relief when she saw Holly had pulled me from the edge.

"I wasn't going to jump" I repeated when Anelie and Lidiya joined in on our hug.

"Then what were you doing?" Holly gasped, her tears stopping.

"I just wanted to feel what it was like. I wouldn't have died anyway. Not likely" I mumbled in response.

"It doesn't mean you should try" Anelie said to me.

"Avia" Lidiya said softly, I knew what was coming. "You should really talk about it" she said to me.

"Why? What does it matter? I can't change anything. I can never be human, I was born this" I said and motioned to my body in disgust. I saw Holly frown.

"Why do you want to be human?" she asked.

"I want to be normal" i told her truthfully. My sisters already knew all this. They knew what was going on in my head that's why they were telling me to talk about it. That's why they were even here, they probably sensed the feeling of danger and tuned into my mind. I saw Anelie was still in her pyjamas; Holly was only in short shorts and a cami and Lidiya in a night gown.

"I know" Holly said painfully. "But we're special. We should be grateful for the gifts we have. We'll live forever, we're strong and we're immortal."

"And we're connected." Lidiya added. "you are my sisters, before I had Anelie back you two kept me going, you kept me alive and even though being what I am took away my family, being what I am gave me a new family. Your family, you are my sisters and that's not just because we act like it, we are the same. All of us and I can't ever regret that" she said and hugged Anelie to her chest the same way Holly was holding me.

"She's right. We wouldn't be able to do the things we do without being what we are. No one in the world is as connected as us four" Holly told me, I relaxed into my sister's chest. Letting them persuade me the best they could. It wasn't like I hated my life, just what I was. I knew their point, I loved them all very much and I loved that we were so close but we didn't know that we wouldn't be this close if we were human. Holly was my sister by blood and I was sure human sisters loved each other just as much as we did, just because we were different doesn't mean we could love more than humans could.

"Some do, some don't. You're right, there are humans out there that love their sisters as much as we love each other but none of them are connected" Holly answered my thoughts.

"What's so good about being connected?" I asked her with a frown. I knew that hurt her feelings when I said it, I could feel her and im sure she felt my regret saying it. I loved my sister, I did. Holly was everything to me but sometimes I really wished id had a chance at being human first before being made immortal.

"Do you blame your parents for being in love and wanting a child?" Lidiya asked me.

"No" I answered immediately.

"You were a gift to Holly, Eddie and Chloe had another child because Holly was alone. Do you hate Holly for wanting a sister?" she asked then.

"No" I answered again. I would have been the same; in fact I'd love a younger sibling.

"And how would you feel if your parents did have another child and that child hated who they were, they hated that they were only conceived for your happiness?"

"Sad" I answered truthfully.

"And you can feel what Holly is feeling. How much do you think it hurts her that her baby sister hates what she is? And how much it hurts that Holly asked for you, that Eddie and Chloe had you for Holly. They loved you and they've raised you as if you were human. They've given you everything you could ever ask for." Lidiya listed.

"So what you're saying is I should be grateful?" I asked her.

"Yes, there are many bad things in this world and being born as a moon pool child isn't one of them. You can have a human life, you can have whatever you want, and you can probably have children too if you wanted"

"But I can't grow old. I can't eat. I can't have a normal childhood. I turn 10 tomorrow but I look like im 18."

"Why would you want to grow old when there is so much to do? Think about all the freedom you'll have now" Lidiya told me. "You can't change what you are Avia, but please don't spend forever wishing you were someone else. It's an awfully long time and we're stuck together." She said and smiled at me.

"Am I being selfish?" I asked.

"No. You're being honest" Anelie said to me with a smile.

"Tough love won't work on her Lidy" Holly said and kissed my temple.

"Its working" I told her, it was a little; I had been selfish, I wasn't thinking about my family or how they must be feeling but it only made me feel worse.

"Avia I don't blame you at all for thinking like this, I think all of us would have liked longer childhoods or something different to have happened but to sit here and hope things were different isn't going to do anything. You should look back at your childhood with a smile and think 'I had a really good childhood' and look forward to the future. Could you imagine if you were an original moon pool child? You'd have looked like this by the time you were 2" Holly explained.

"You're right" I sighed and snuggled into my sister's chest more. She held me tighter.

"I love you Avia. You get on my nerves 90% of the time and you drive me crazy but I love you so much" she whispered to me, I smiled, a single tear falling from my eye.

"I love you too Holly Lolly" I grinned at her and kissed her cheek.

"My tony is taking me to a bonfire tonight, maybe you should come too. Take your mind of things, the wolf parties are always fun" Anelie smiled.

"My tony?" I smiled at her.

"Don't tease her" Lidiya said and hugged her sister, I giggled.

"I think it's cute" I smiled. Anelie was always shy when it came to Tony, she was really starting to feel the imprint now and I think it embarrassed her. Her personality was so different to Lidiya, Anelie was so gentle and quiet where as Lidiya was fierce and protective.

"I think we'll have to ask Uncle Jake. If it's just a wolf bonfire we won't be able to go. If it's an open one we'll come" holly smiled at her.

"Okay" Anelie said softly.

"I think we should head home I'm sure our parents are going out of their mind. Anelie and I left without much of an explanation I told Esther we'd explain when we got home. Knowing her she'll be silently freaking out and wishing she could track us" Lidiya said fondly.

"Yeah I pretty much said the same thing to our parents. Mom is probably tracking us as we speak."

"You're right I am" I heard my mother's voice immediately; I looked up to see both my parents walking towards us from the forest line. "What in the world are you girls doing out here?" she asked.

"Does Esther know you two are here?" Eddie asked Lidiya and Anelie.

"Yes" Lidiya answered and we all stood up. I walked over to my mother and she wrapped her arms around me.

"What are you doing?" she repeated.

"They thought I was going to kill myself. I wasn't" I told her.

"She was watching the sunrise" Holly said walking over to our dad and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Well you made your mother worry. The temperature is below freezing, let's go home" my father said and wrapped his other arm around Lidiya as we walked back to La Push. On our way back a familiar wolf went straight past us.

"Will!" Holly shouted, he paused and trotted over to us, he licked Holly's cheek then nudged me slightly. Holly laughed and wiped her face.

"Ew" she laughed but ran her hand through his hair. Another wolf appeared and ran straight into Will as if he didn't expect him to be there. I watched them as they spoke in their heads. My dad laughed and we all turned to look at him for an explanation.

"Since Will paused on patrol, Jason ran straight into him instead of following him."

Holly rolled her eyes and reached for Jason, she ran her hand through his fur and he let out a small purr, I smirked at them.

_Shut up Avia_. Holly placed in my head, her hand dropped from Jason's head.

"Why didn't he just keep running?" Lidiya asked with a disapproving frown towards Holly and Jason.

"Right there with you Lidy. Who do you think he was thinking about?" Eddie asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Dad!" Holly gasped, truly shocked. I don't think she realised Dad knew about her and Jason.

"Sweetheart. You really think I wouldn't catch on when all he thinks about is you?" he asked her, she blushed.

"Will can you ask your dad if Avia and Holly can come to the bonfire tonight?" Anelie asked Will. Will nodded his big wolfy head.

"He said it's an open bonfire, we can all go." Eddie answered for him.

"Great!" I smiled at Anelie. She had made me excited to go now, it was hard not to feel happy around Anelie, and she just radiated happiness. I guess that was one of the perks of being 'life'.

By the time we got home it was already time for school. I was a sophomore now and it was somewhere I actually felt like a kid. I wasn't an adult just yet. I still had 3 years of school left before I was an adult. I went to the same school as Zac, Tony and Lauren now. Lauren was 2 years above me but I was in some classes with Tony and Zac because they had skipped grades like me. Tony was super smart and the change didn't affect him what so ever but I knew Zac struggled with some things so I always tried to help him out when I could, especially the classes we shared. It was sometimes easy to forget they were only technically 12. They looked and acted 18 but in reality they were still human and needed to attend school. Tony loved school; he was smarter than most human adults, nevermind human 12 year olds. I was the same except it was my moon pool genes that made me smarter than the average 10 year old.

"Avia" Zac moaned sitting next to me in biology. "I don't get this at all" he sighed and ran his hand through his hair; I smiled warmly at my cousin and tried my best to explain what we had to do. The teacher was lenient in this class, as long as we were talking about the subject and what we had to do he didn't mind any of us talking to each other, as long as we were helping each other out and it wasn't in the middle of an exam. After explaining the work Zac still didn't seem to get it.

"I'm sorry, my heads just been so full recently. I haven't been studying at all, my mom's going to kill me when she finds out I'm this close to failing Biology" he said and indicated an inch gap between his fingers.

"No she won't Zac." I told him. "Nessie is the most compassionate person I know, she'll understand and she'll help you"

"My dad won't though." He sighed.

"Are we talking about Biology here Miss Cullen and Mr Black?" our teacher said.

"Sorry Mr. Fray" I apologised immediately.

"We're just talking about how I'm failing this subject sir, so yes we are" Zac replied. I felt like hitting him for being cheeky.

"Well maybe if you didn't talk about failing and listened to your cousin you may actually learn something. Avia is the brightest student in this class, there's a lot you could learn from her" Mr Fray said with raised eyebrows and walked back to the front of the class.

"Brightest student and 3 years younger" Zac whispered so low our teacher couldn't hear.

"Also a bit less human than you" I told him with a wink.

"That's true" he laughed and ran his hand through his hair again. "My minds been on Leah so much, I really need to pay attention to school" he sighed.

"She's your imprint; she's all that matters to you. It's not your fault" I told him.

"I'm surprised you have such insight" he smiled.

"I have a direct link to Anelie's head. Her relationship with Tony is fascinating to me"

"You know you're one of the babies of the family, you and Izzy were always the most fussed over and yet talking to you now I completely forget you're only 9" he said with an analysing frown.

"So do I" I mumbled and put my head down to the book I was trying to teach Zac from. He seemed to notice I didn't like talking about it and encouraged me to explain the assignment again. I was grateful and lost myself in my school work for the rest of the day. I had never really bonded with Zac or Tony, I adored my cousins but I mostly spent time with Izzy or one of the others. Zac and Tony had always kept to themselves or caused mischief with Lauren. It wasn't until I went to school with them that I really started to know my wolf cousins. Zac always seemed to be hard and devilish on the outside but I started to see a whole different side to him, if he was really who he tried to be he wouldn't care about his school work at all, but he was really worried about his classes and didn't want to fail them. He cared about things he didn't want other people to know he cared about. That's why he had come to me for help and I promised I wouldn't tell any of his school friends that he was going to 'the smartest kid' for help. I never really hid my intelligence in school. If I had to be here I may as well actually learn something so I took pride in being smart and the teachers gave me more challenging assignments and more information to take in.

"Are you going to the bonfire tonight?" I asked Lauren, she was a senior but she always spoke to me during lunch.

"I have cheer but I'll be coming right after I'm finished yeah. You going?" she asked.

"Yeah Anelie persuaded me to go. I suppose it will be fun"

"Of course it will" Lauren smiled and was swarmed by some girls. She was the head cheer leader, and had been for 2 years. A junior had never made cheer captain before, Lauren was the first and was now famous in this school. She stayed grounded though, despite her popularity, much like Sarah and Sophia had been when they went to this school.

By the time I arrived home my family were already getting ready to leave. It started at 5pm and lasted until midnight. We separated immediately when we got there, my parents went to find Nessie and Jacob and my sister probably went to find Jason. I walked along the beach in quiet contemplation.

"Hey Avia" Zac smiled at me, he was holding Leah's hand.

"Hey" I smiled at both.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"She only just got here" Leah told him. I giggled.

"Yeah" I told him. He grinned back.

"Good." He said and Tony and Anelie walked over to us. Anelie smiled at me and hugged my waist. Tony went straight into a conversation with his twin.

"You ok?" I asked Anelie.

"Yep, I love the wolf parties" she smiled at me.

"I'm going to find Holly" I said and separated myself from my cousins. Zac was alright on his own, in fact we were becoming good friends but Tony was still his twin and Leah was his imprint. I didn't have a thing in common with any of them other than we shared the same family. I walked off down the beach. I wasn't really going to find Holly but somehow I ran into her. When I say ran into her, I felt permanently scarred. She was making out with Jason by a tree, far away from the bonfire and people. I pretended to choke and Jason quickly pulled his tongue out of my sister's mouth.

"Avia" Holly scowled.

"You're gross" I told them both.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Taking a walk, I didn't realise this was the make out zone" I told her. She glared at me. "For two people that aren't dating you're sure being obvious about it" I told them both and started to walk back to the bonfire. I didn't want to watch my sister make out with her not-boyfriend. I was sure if I hadn't interrupted them they would have gone a lot further than just making out and that creeped me out to no end.

By the time Holly and Jason returned to the bonfire, I was already talking to some of the wolves. Dylan Lahote, whilst not a wolf was clearly hitting on me and it was freaking me out.

"You know who I am don't you?" I asked him when he practically implied that we should kiss.

"You're Avia Cullen, Holly's sister"

"Then you know we're practically related right?" I told him with disgust.

"No we're not. You're aunt Nessie's niece by blood not Uncle Jake's. I'm only blood related to Uncle Jake not you" he said as if this was enough.

"We're still related by marriage!" I told him in shock.

"But not blood related and barely, we're not even cousins, we just share the same cousins" he said.

"It's still creepy" I said and shivered in disgust. I stood up and started to walk away.

"Just because we call the same people aunt and uncle does not make us related" he said after me as I walked away.

"Dude leave her alone. She's related to you whether you like it or not" I heard one of the wolves say in my defence. I didn't know which one until I felt a hand on my wrist. I flinched but didn't mean to at all.

"Sorry, my name is Rob Littlesea. Ignore him, he's a dick sometimes. I think he's just a horny teenage virgin that is willing to seduce his distantly related cousin" he said, I smiled slightly.

"Although he's right, we're not related and he's certainly not my cousin, he is part of my large family which freaks me out. Plus I don't date." I said and sat down on the closest log surrounding the bonfire.

"You don't date? Why not you're beautiful" he said sitting next to me. I blushed slightly.

"I'm not as old as I look. I don't want a boyfriend yet. I'm barely out of childhood" I told him honestly.

"Right you're the younger one right? Your big sister is the one that is actually 19, where as you grew fast. You're only about 10?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said in response looking at my hands.

"Well you don't look 10" he said, trying to be nice.

"I know I don't. That's the problem" I sighed.

"Well maybe if you actually had a boyfriend you'd realise how good it can be" he said.

"Are you hitting on me?" I asked him bluntly. He seemed shocked I asked him. "I said I didn't want a boyfriend" I said and stood up. Holly was right by me.

"What are you doing he likes you?" Holly whispered to me and gave me a little nudge as I walked away from Rob still sitting on the log looking at me like a lost puppy.

"He's a wolf" I told her and walked over to our parents by the chairs and tables.

"So?! He really likes you"

"Just because I look old enough to have one doesn't mean I need a boyfriend"

"Oh come on Avia. He's cute" she smiled at me mischievously.

"No no, if Avia doesn't want a boyfriend she doesn't need one." Our father said and pulled me into his side. "You stay single for as long as you need to princess" he said and kissed my temple.

"Oh come on, she needs to know what it's like" Holly argued. I had had enough of my sister, I loved her but she was really getting on my nerves. I was angry at the fact she'd only come here to make out with her boyfriend who she refused to admit as her boyfriend.

"I don't need a boyfriend Holly and especially not a wolf." I told her. She may be an idiot to sleep with a wolf but Im not. She glared back at me.

"Nothing wrong with dating a wolf, you can work it out" she told me.

"What like you? I don't want to become a slut thanks" I spat at her.

"Hey that's enough!" my mother called. "Avia apologise to your sister now" she ordered immediately, I could see I had hurt my sister. Badly.

"Sorry" I mumbled but moved from my father's embrace and began walking up the beach again. I didn't know what was wrong with me; I had just snapped at my sister and that boy for no reason what so ever, I wasn't normally like this.

"I'll deal with her" I heard my mom call and she was by my side in seconds.

"Oh sweetheart" she sighed and pulled my hand into hers. I didn't pull away, I loved my mother, and she was the only person in this world that could calm me down when I was angry. I used to throw tantrums as a child and my dad could never calm me but my mother could. It formed a special bond between us.

"I know you're angry with yourself and the world but there's no need to take it out on your sister like that. She's going through her life just as much as you are" she said softly.

"She doesn't need to force her way of life onto mine though. If she's happy having sex with a wolf that is going to imprint one day that's fine but I'm not into that. I couldn't do that. I don't want a boyfriend mom. I may look like a teenager but I'm not ready to do teenage stuff yet. I don't want to lose my virginity or go out and party all night like Holly. I just want to be a kid" I said, I didn't realise I had started crying as I spoke. My mother pulled me into her chest and we stopped walking as I sobbed into her shirt.

"Do you know what Avia? You don't have to. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies, everyone has an inner child and you can be a little girl as long as you want to. I will treat you in any way you want me to. Do you want me to treat you like a 10 year old? Because I will, I will do anything to take this pain away from you baby. I am so sorry" she said, her voice breaking at the end. I looked up to see venom pooling in my mother's eyes. She truly felt my pain and I immediately felt so unbelievably guilty, I felt like crying all over again.

"Don't be sorry momma. It's not your fault." I said.

"Your unhappiness is always my fault" she said and held me tighter. "I'm your mother and I'm supposed to protect you and make sure you're happy."

"I am momma, I think everything's just been blown out of proportion" I tried to calm her.

"I didn't know you were this unhappy Avia" she said pulling away so we could see each other's faces. She was so concerned as she moved the hair from my face.

"I just miss being a kid that's all" I said truthfully. "But I have to move on now, I know that. It's just a bit harder than I thought it would be. Humans don't know how lucky they are to have all that time as a child."

"You're still _my_ child. You will always be my child." She said softly, stroking my cheek. I hugged my mom again. She never failed to make me feel better.

"I know I don't tell you enough but I love you so much" she whispered to me.

"I know" I whispered back and held her tighter. I was almost the same height as her now. I wasn't sure if would grow anymore but I liked being this height. It meant I could hug my mom comfortably and still see her face when we stood in front of each other.

I felt better after talking to my mom; the rest of the night went really fast and before I knew it I was waking up on Saturday morning. My 10th Birthday. I crawled out of bed and looked in the mirror. This was probably how I would look for the rest of my life. I wouldn't age another day or grow another inch. I pulled my long hair into a bun and dressed in casual jeans and t shirt. There were no decorations around the house as I walked to the kitchen. Although we didn't eat, we always sat at the kitchen table on birthdays to give out presents. My family were already there, my grandparents included.

"Happy birthday Avia!" they all called. I smiled at them as I was hugged and kissed by my family. I sat down in the usual 'birthday' seat and was handed my first present. I got an iPad off my sister, some really beautiful glass figurines of the Disney princesses off my grandparents. It was a perfect present for me; they were reminders of the things I loved without being too childish. They were gifts you could give any grown woman or any child. My favourite gift of all was from my parents though.

"I'm not a very creative person and it took me weeks to make this but I'm so glad that I finally finished it in time for your birthday." My mom said with a warm smile and placed what looked like a photo album in front of me. It was fabric and on the front had my name embossed. I opened the book and gasped at the first page. It was a scrap book, each few pages a different year of my life. All full of pictures and memories. The very last page was a picture of me and Holly with our parents, taken only a few weeks ago. We looked happy in the picture. It had been taken on the day Ashton and Phoebe were born; it was a candid shot Esme had got of us. My tears dripped onto the page as I finished looking through the book.

"Now you can take your childhood where ever you go, and you can look back on it and smile." my mom said softly.

"Thank you" I said sincerely. I noticed Holly had tears in her eyes too as she looked through the book with me. I hugged my mother and then my dad tightly.

"You're very welcome my little princess" my mom whispered and I could see venom in her eyes pooling with emotion.

"Gosh it's your birthday we should be happy not crying" Holly laughed. I smiled at her; even my grandparents were silent with emotion. We all smiled at Holly.

"She's right. What do you want to do today?" my dad asked, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, I moved into his side and grinned at my family.

"I know exactly what I want to do." I answered with excitement.

I didn't want a whole day just spent celebrating me. I wanted my entire family; Nessie and Jacob's family and the Cullen's included to go to the play area that Jacob built for Renesmee as a child and spend the whole day together there. It had been changed a lot since it was first built. It was now an open area for all the kids of La Push, there was a café there and staff and a bigger swimming pool. It was the central hang out zone for all kids. My cousins, me and Holly had spent the vast majority of our childhood there and I wanted one last day to be a kid. So that's exactly what we did. My parents rang Nessie and Jake and Chantelle and Zio and my grandparents rang the Cullen's and we all met at the play area. I was given loads of presents and hugs and happy birthdays and then we spent the whole day together. Even the Cullen's took turns in the soft play area.

The entire time all I could hear was laughter and talking and as I stood on the highest point of the structure, I smiled down at my family playing below me. I could live with this. I could get used to being an adult as long as every now and then I was reminded that we could all be a child at times.

Something my mother said to me on the beach radiated through my mind as I went down the large slide.

_Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone recognises that quote ;) It's been one of my favourites since reading Breaking Dawn over five years ago. It just seemed perfect for Avia right now. I hope you liked Avia's pov, it was something very different for me to do and I really quite enjoyed going into her mind.<strong>

**Thank you guys for all your support this will be my 3rd story to hit 700 reviews THANK YOU *cyber hugs***


	41. July 2035: Anthony

**Thank you guys so much! 20 reviews in less than 24 hours! Here's your reward :) ****Next chapter is Lauren and Nick! So those that are requesting them, keep patient.**

**Little bit of drama this chapter! Remember way back when Anne came to warn them? Yeah… go read end of chapter 29/end of Lidiya's pov in chapter 30 again if you can't remember.**

**Will be skipping months for the next few chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong>July 2035<strong>

**Anthony Black**

"Girls we have to go out" Esther called. I was sitting in the living room with Anelie, I was humouring her by playing some princess dress up game. I couldn't say no to her so when she asked me it was inevitable I was walking out of here in a tiara.

"What? No! I have plans" Lidiya moaned coming into the living room.

"A friend of mine is flying into Seattle. I want to go meet with him."

"A friend?!" Lidiya asked.

"Yes Lidy, a friend. He's got some books for me. Some really old books that may have some information about your gifts in them, or gifts like yours." She explained coming into the living room where we all were. Esther looked at me and held back a smile. Lidiya laughed.

"You know she's doing that on purpose right? She doesn't really like that game. She just likes to see you dressed up like a girl for a laugh" Lidiya told me. I shrugged and Anelie giggled.

"If it makes her happy" I answered.

"You're so whipped" Lidiya laughed again. "I'm not going anywhere" she said turning to her mother.

"Lidiya I need to go see my friend. He's only in town for a few hours."

"Why do we have to come? I have plans with Holly and I'm sure Anelie wants to stay with Tony and make him look pretty" she said grabbing her cell phone.

"You know why Lidiya, Seattle is too far for me to go without you. I can't leave you two alone"

"We'll be fine Esther. You said we were only vulnerable without abilities, we have our abilities." Lidiya told her. "We've been at this for nearly a year and a half. Nothing has happened. Nothing has threatened us. That witch was wrong."

"I don't like chancing things."

"What's the worst that can happen? A demon tries to enter us but can't because there's nothing for them to go into." Lidiya said with an eye roll.

"You're getting an attitude in your old age. I am not chancing your safety. It's as simple as that. You're coming" Esther said strongly.

"But mama I don't want to go either. Can't your friend come here?" Anelie asked.

"No he can't. Get dressed. Now" Esther ordered. I remained silent as the twins argued with their mother. I was determined not to get into it.

"Tony" Anelie whined.

"She's your mother. Don't look at me" I cowered. I didn't fear Esther but she was pretty damn powerful, I'm sure she could knock me on my butt and I wouldn't be able to get up for weeks. Esther laughed at my thoughts.

"He's scared of me, you'll never get him to argue" Esther said and gave Lidiya and Anelie their coats.

"I'm not" I argued.

"So tell her you can take care of us!" Anelie whined. I sighed, the imprint pulling me to do as she asked.

"You know Esther, they would be fine. Like Lidiya said there's been nothing for months." I said and cringed slightly when she turned to glare at me.

"And who says that there isn't a demon waiting to prey on them the first second I leave them?"

"What are you going to do? Follow us around for the rest of our lives?" Lidiya asked.

"If that's what it takes yes. This area is susceptible to demons. When we move away you can have more freedom. "

"That's bullshit" Lidiya answered. Esther glared at Lidiya and Lidiya seemed to immediately regret saying what she did. I didn't spend a lot of time with Lidiya before Anelie came back but I knew she never argued with Esther before she found out about her being her birth mother. I think Lidiya giving Esther a hard time every now and then was punishment for keeping it from her. They had a pretty good relationship normally but I think Lidiya liked to remind Esther that she couldn't control her and if she tried to she would get an extremely bitchy daughter in return.

"Do you think I've spent the last 20 years raising you and not researching all this? Do you not think in 20 years that I haven't looked into what you are or what you can do and your weaknesses? Now there's two of you again it's even harder! I'm trying to do my best for you and you're just making it a million times harder Lidiya Balev" Esther nearly shouted at her.

"Then you should know we're going to be fine! I've done the same, ever since that witch arrived I've been reading everything you have! The only way a demon can get to us is if both of us, hand in hand at the exact same time go through a strong presence. How likely is that to happen really?"

"And how are you going to know where there is a strong presence can you see them?" Esther argued back.

"No! No one can"

"I _can_! That's why I need to protect you!"

"Mama we'll be fine" Anelie said and went to stand by Esther, taking her hand and stoking it. Anelie was getting taller by the day. She was now the size of a 6-year-old. Esther looked down at Anelie.

"I promise we'll stay safe mama" she said as she stroked her hand. Esther looked down at where Anelie was stroking her hand and something crossed over her face. I wasn't sure what it was exactly but it was like she was experiencing déjà vu. Esther pulled her hand out of Anelie's.

"Fine" she sighed, picking up her keys. "Just don't go anywhere you haven't been before ok? Stay here or you can go to Eddie's house" she said and she kissed Lidiya's forehead then turned to Anelie who had walked over to me. "Look after them" she said to me.

"Always" I assured her, she kissed Anelie's forehead and smiled warmly at me before leaving.

"You sure like to piss her off don't you?" I asked Lidiya.

"She's being overprotective" Lidiya answered putting her coat on.

"She's your mother. Where are you going?" I frowned.

"Out with Holly like I said"

"To Eddie's?" I asked.

"Don't you start." she sighed and walked over to the door. "I'm not your imprint you don't need to worry about me."

"Lidy!" I called. She was my imprints twin sister; Anelie loved her like no one else in the world which meant I loved her. She couldn't put herself in danger. For the sake of Anelie I wouldn't let her.

"I'll be fine Tony. Anelie will know if something goes wrong you can come to my rescue then" she said with a wink, she kissed Anelie's forehead and left the house. I sighed and turned to Anelie.

"Just us then" I smiled down at my imprint.

"Can we go to your house?" she asked. "I want to play with Izzy"

"Anything you want" I said and went to grab her coat.

"Tony" she laughed.

"What?" I asked her handing her coat.

"You have something on your head" she laughed infectiously. I frowned, my hand reaching for my hair and laughed when it came in contact with the tiara.

"Oops" I laughed, she was still laughing hard. I pulled the tiara off, as well as the little bracelets and the rings that barely fit on my pinkie. "Let's go" I laughed, lifting her under my arm. She was still laughing so I carried her outside and put her on her feet so we could walk the few miles to my house.

I left Anelie to play with Isobel for just 30 minutes before I felt something was different. I moved from my bed where I had just started to watch my favourite show and went into Izzy's room to see Anelie standing in the middle of the room with a frown on her tiny face.

"What's going on?" I asked. Izzy was looking up at her strangely.

"Something's wrong" Anelie frowned she looked at her hands and it looked like they were glowing.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lidiya she's too far. Something's happened" she said and walked out the room. I didn't think to stop her I just followed her; out the house down the street, where ever she was going. She started to run when we hit the forest line, to Port Angeles. This couldn't be good. Lidiya wasn't supposed to go this far from Anelie or Esther. That glow on Anelie's hands was because the twins were too far apart. They hadn't learnt that control yet. My uncle Jasper and Zio were still teaching them, they still had a lot to learn; especially about how to keep in control when they're parted from their twin. They couldn't be more than 20 miles from each other. Port Angeles was 70 miles away, how could Lidiya be so irresponsible? As we got closer to Port Angeles Anelie stopped glowing but she was still running fast.

I was in wolf form as I ran alongside her, I desperately wanted to ask her what was going on but I kept running, hoping that Esther wasn't going to kill me for this. Lidiya was the older responsible one; surely she knew what would happen?

She came to a halt at a housing estate. I phased back immediately. If humans saw a giant wolf walking down their street they would be scared. I quickly pulled my shorts on as Anelie continued to walk down the street with her back to me. I don't even think she was aware I was there. She was completely tuned into Lidiya and Holly.

She came up to a house and literally kicked the door down. I had never seen a 6-year-old kick a door down but she was strong and she radiated power through her tiny body. I followed behind her as we entered the house.

"Anelie!" Holly gasped. Lidiya was standing in the middle of the room, her head was down and her hair covered her face.

"Lidy?" she asked.

"No Annie don't!" I screamed too late, Anelie touched Lidiya and Lidiya's head shot up. She grabbed Anelie's arm and pulled her towards her. It was too late then and Anelie stood at her side, both looking dazed but powerful.

"What happened?" I shouted at Holly.

"She said she wanted to come here! She said she wanted to try something, I didn't realise she was possessed until we got here. I think something was controlling her. She was glowing, like really glowing and then suddenly she just started walking. She was radiating power and I realised we had gone out of range of Anelie. She then just kept walking. No matter what I did she wouldn't listen to me. I can't see in their heads! I told Anelie but you and her were already running after us. By the time you got here she had come to this house. It's empty. I can't seem to find anyone living in it. She just walked to that spot and has stood there ever since." Holly explained in a rush, she was crying as she looked at the twins standing there. "I can't see in their heads, I can't feel them! I'm not connected to them. I don't know what to do" she sobbed. This was a really really bad situation. Did Esther already know? Could she sense this? Or was she completely oblivious and sitting in Seattle with her friend right now with no idea her daughters were in danger? What should we do?

"What do we do?" Holly cried.

"Can you still talk to Avia?" I asked.

"Yeah" she sobbed.

"Don't touch them, get Avia to tell your dad and get your mom to track us here with whoever they think we need. Also get Avia to ask if I should ring Esther." I said as an order, the last bit was reluctant. I knew Esther would be a flaming ball of anger when she found out about this. She'd be unstoppable. The most powerful creature on this planet, with abilities I couldn't even imagine. I was sure she had some anger issues with them abilities, especially when it came to protecting her family.

"My dad said you should have rung Esther the second you saw Anelie glowing." She told me.

"Damn it" I growled and grabbed my phone. Eddie was right, how could I have been so stupid? I watched Anelie and Lidiya standing in the middle of the room as I dialled Esther.

"I'm already on my way. What's happening?" Esther answered.

"I'm sorry Esther. I should have rung you sooner" I said, my own voice breaking at the sight of my imprint.

"Explain Tony! Now!" she bellowed down the phone. I could hear her running, she was running fast. Really fast.

"The girls. They're… they're just standing there, really still. Lidiya was there first, I tried to get Anelie to stop but she touched her and now they're standing hand in hand" I told her.

"Look up, what's above them?" she asked. I did as she said.

"Nothing I don't see anything" I frowned.

"Pass me onto Holly please" she said, I gave the phone to Holly and waited anxiously. I knew something was terribly wrong with my imprint and yet I couldn't save her.

"No I don't see anything" Holly said into the phone.

"I didn't think so. Get your dad to bring Emma Clearwater with him as fast as possible"

"Emma why?" Holly asked.

"Just do it! I'm 20 miles away" she said and hung up. 20 miles? Seattle was 200 miles away! She couldn't have got here that quick. It was seconds before she came into the house. I heard doors flying off their hinges. Esther appeared in the room, actually glowing with power. She looked overcome with power and rage and her eyes looked like they were burning. Both Holly and I gaped at her and moved out of her way immediately. I had been right; her abilities took over her in those moments she needed to get to her daughters. She probably used countless of her abilities to get here in just a few minutes. She was burning with power. I had never seen anything like it. Had my imprint not been in danger and I wasn't shocked to my core I may have got down on my knees and bowed to her it was that amazing.

She was looking up. She seemed fixated on something above the girls but I couldn't see what she was staring at. She started to speak in a language I didn't know and she paced the room; her glow still as strong as ever. Holly and I moved out of the way; giving her as much space as possible in this tiny room. I thought she was chanting a spell or something at first but then I realised she was swearing and talking to herself. She fell to her knees by both girls and looked up at them. She looked heartbroken.

"What is she waiting for? Why doesn't she save them?" I asked Holly quietly, she shrugged.

"I think she's waited for Emma and my dad for some reason."

"Why?" I frowned.

"I don't know" Holly whispered. She was still crying silently, I pulled her into a hug. She may be older than me but she was far smaller.

It was about 10 minutes before Eddie showed up. Esther hadn't moved from where she knelt. Her glow had died down but it was still there, burning like a candle. Every minute was killing me, was Anelie getting further away? What was happening? Esther hadn't said a word and it was driving me insane.

"Oh my god" Chloe gasped. "What's happening? Is it a demon?" Esther's head whipped round and she stood up.

"They're standing under a presence spot. They need to move; only if we try to move them they'll most likely die."

"How do you know this?" She asked.

"I've been researching it." Esther explained. "Emma is immune to the demon, she's been a host and successfully blessed. She's the only one that can move them."

"Oh god" Emma said coming into the room with her hand over her mouth. "I see it" she exclaimed. Esther smiled in satisfaction. "What is that?"

"That's a parasite demon. It's latched onto the twins. I need you to move them" Esther explained.

"Why me?"

"Because you're immune. I can see it but Im not immune. It will take me if I go towards them and I think that's its plan. It hasn't hosted the girls or killed them which means it wants something else. I think it wants me. They're a meal, im a banquet, it will feed on my abilities so I can't help them but neither can anyone else in this room except you"

"How am I immune?" she asked.

"Because you were possessed. Think of it as a reward for surviving it. You'll never be possessed again. A demon can't enter you, you are blessed."

"What do I do?" she asked. Seth was with her, he seemed scared as he looked between the twins and his wife.

"Break apart their hands; lead Anelie out. Lidiya is stronger than Anelie, it can't take her but it can take Anelie. Anelie is the weakest."

"Why because she's a child?" Eddie asked.

"No because she's life. Her strength is life, her weakness is death. If you take one out the other will die. But Lidiya is death; it can't take Lidiya when she's on her own, she owns death. She is death. It's a paradox." She explained. "Only Life can die, not Death. But Life is connected to Death and will take Death with it if it dies." She was making no sense; she was talking about the twins like they were physically Life and Death. I knew she said they were often manifestations of their abilities but this sounded like crazy talk.

"Ok" Emma said and stepped towards the girls.

"Emma" Seth strained, he grabbed her wrist.

"Stay there, I can do this." she told him. He still looked reluctant.

"They're children Seth. I can't stand here and not do anything" she said and stroked his cheek. Seth's face twisted in pain but his hand dropped from his wife. She smiled sweetly at him and walked over to the twins. The twins were now glaring at their mother, they hadn't blinked once. Emma reached their hands, she tried to pry them apart and the twin's heads whipped round to glare at Emma. Their eyes black, they opened their mouths simultaneously and let out a heart wrenching scream.

"Emma quickly!" Esther screamed, Emma pulled apart the girls and grabbed Anelie, pulling her away from Lidiya, Lidiya didn't move. Her head fell back and she screamed louder than before, seconds later she collapsed to the floor. Anelie was tightly wrapped around Emma in a hug. She carried her over to Esther.

"It's gone" Esther said looking above where Lidiya and Anelie had been standing.

"Yeah I can't see it either" Emma said and tried to hand Anelie over to Esther. Esther didn't take Anelie from Emma, she ran over to Lidiya on the floor. I walked over to my imprint, desperate to have her in my arms. She reached for me from Emma and I pulled her into my chest. Holding onto her so tightly I was scared of breaking her. I kissed her face and hair as she cried into my shoulder.

"Lidiya" Esther said softly, she moved her away from the place she had stood and onto her back and moved her hair. "Lidiya" she said again, her voice strained as her emotions took over. "Lidiya!" She screamed. I think she had a momentary lapse of confidence in her own knowledge. She was worried that she had been wrong about Lidiya not being able to die.

"Mother?" I heard her say as her eyes opened. Esther sighed with relief and helped Lidiya to sit up. Lidiya pulled her into a hug. I brought Anelie over to Esther and Lidiya on the floor; I knew she'd want to be with her mother and sister.

"Im so sorry" Esther told both girls as she hugged them. Anelie stayed by me but hugged her family tightly.

"It wasn't your fault mama" she said softly and stroked Esther's cheek reassuringly.

"It was my fault" Lidiya said. "I'm sorry for not listening to you mother" she said. I had never heard Lidiya call Esther 'mother' in such a serious situation before. Esther had tears running down her face mirroring Anelie and Lidiya's.

"I'm sure I'll be angry later but I'm just glad you're okay" Esther said and hugged both girls again. I ached to hold Anelie, I didn't know what had just happened but part of me needed her safe in my arms. As if she read my mind Anelie moved from her mother's arms and reached for me. I grabbed her, lifting her from the floor and securing her in my arms.

"My Tony ok?" she asked me. I smiled at her, she had recently started to put the possessive 'my' in front my name; I knew this meant she was starting to feel the imprint as strong as ever.

"As long as you're ok Annie" I said and kissed her forehead again. Esther and Lidiya stood up, Esther's arm around Lidiya's waist and they walked over to Emma.

"Are you ok?" Esther asked her. Emma nodded.

"I just had déjà vu that's all, from when I was younger and I had a demon in me. I felt it for a moment. I felt the demon latched onto the girls but I also felt a reflection; like it bounced off my skin and couldn't enter me. It tried to but it couldn't." Emma explained. Seth wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Yeah. That's the protection I was talking about. I've read all about it"

"Where did it go?" Eddie asked. I looked over to see he had Holly in his arms. Avia was with Chloe too. I hadn't even noticed she was here.

"It's dead. It used all its energy to possess Lidiya at the end. Her ability was too strong for it though, it should have killed her but it was a paradox and she survived it. Most demons will die if they don't successfully host someone. They are weak. They can't take over regular people and they can't take over Anelie or Lidiya when they have their ability but they can take over someone like me, someone who has an ability to learn others. It could have latched onto me and fed on my original ability; my ability to learn and create space for something else. They're smart, and it lured Lidiya and Anelie here because it knew I would protect them with my life. If Emma hadn't been blessed all them years ago I would have done it myself and hoped I had enough control to kill myself before it fully took over, or I would have asked you to do it" she explained to Eddie.

"I couldn't have" he shook his head.

"You would have. If you had to. Could you imagine what it would have been like with me possessed? Your family could barely control Emma and I am vastly stronger than a regular human, a demon multiplies that strength tenfold. I would have been unstoppable, but it also would have taken a few minutes before it had complete control; easily enough time for you to kill me when I was incapacitated." Esther explained. Eddie looked horrified at the idea.

"Well it's fine now. I was here. What do you mean about they can't take over regular people?" Emma asked.

"Demons live on this world in weak forms. They mostly go around searching for other creatures like us. Someone to feed on, if they're extremely lucky they find someone like you. Children mostly, that are extremely vulnerable and weak. You lost someone close to you didn't you?" Esther told Emma. Emma's face dropped. "Around the time you were possessed, you lost someone and the grief crushed you. You were open to a demon, you can say, in a sense you had a part of you missing; where that person was and the demon preyed on you. It took over that part of you when you passed through a presence zone." Esther explained. Emma looked deeply upset at the memory. Seth hugged her closer to her chest.

"I didn't know this" Chloe gasped looking at her friend.

"My little sister. She was only a baby. She died in her sleep. No one found the reason why. The day after I went to school, I didn't want things to be different. I wanted life to go on as normal but inside I was broken. I went to my locker that day for the first time and I opened my locker and a picture of my sister was on the door, I was overcome with grief and then I remember losing control of my body and Nessie coming up to me to try and help me but the demon was already in me by then" Emma explained sadly.

"That's what Carlisle was talking about" Eddie gasped.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"The day we brought her back, Carlisle said he told her parents he was keeping a close eye on her. They were really quick to believe him, like they expected her to lose herself. They didn't even question him; they just hoped he could make her better. I always wondered why they didn't question him or ask to see her. This was why." Eddie said in disbelief. Emma nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry Emma" Chloe said going over to her friend.

"It was a long time ago now but I'm glad now I know why the demon preyed on me particularly."

"So why don't we hear more about possessions? I mean people die every day, people go through grief every day." I asked.

"Because only certain types of people can be possessed, like I said, mostly children or teenagers. Very rarely adults. I don't really know why, I'm still looking into it. It's only certain people. I'm trying to find the link but I haven't found it yet."

"So wait a minute, you're saying this entire time that you were the one vulnerable to demons not us?" Lidiya asked.

"Kind of. I'm the most vulnerable out of us three but I can see them. I can see where they are and the presence zones. I would never step into one. So in a way, no I'm not vulnerable because I would never be stupid enough to walk under one."

"Is that a gift?" Eddie asked. "One you copied from someone?"

"Yes, it's a gift of true sight. I see a lot more than just demons. Angels too although I've only seen one in my long life. They're not supposed to be on earth."

"When did you see one?" I asked.

"That's not important" she said. "Shall we go home?" she changed the subject suddenly; I silently wondered who she had seen as an angel.

"I want to get out of here" Anelie agreed, from my shoulder. Everyone seemed to realise Esther didn't want to talk about it and no one brought up the subject again.

"Me too" Lidiya said and we all walked out of the house at a human pace for Seth and Emma. Seth phased and Emma climbed onto his back. My eyes widened at the sight. What was he doing?! I phased too, I was much faster in this form.

_Uncle Seth?_ I asked.

_Hey kid._ He said in his mind as we ran home.

_What are you doing as a wolf? You're old now! _I exclaimed; I couldn't understand why he phased.

_Eddie said we needed to get Emma to Port Angeles as fast as possible. The only way to do that was if I carried her on my back as a wolf. It's ok. I have enough control to stop phasing again. Not aging for one day isn't going to change anything. If anything it might help._ He chuckled. _I look older than Emma; this evens us out a little._ I laughed. I never got to know Seth as a wolf. He stopped phasing completely 10 years ago, before I phased for the first time. Before then he would often phase every now and then because he liked to run as a wolf. He had mastered the balance of still being able to age and still get to be a wolf once every few years. He had been a wolf the day Will phased for the first time; despite the fact he looked 30 at least by then and that had been the last time. Until now.

I always thought I'd get to be a wolf one last time. It's nice to run on all fours. He laughed nostalgically. I gave him a wolfy grin.

_Plus I get to run with my uncle. That's kinda cool. I only know Leah from the old pack. _

_Yeah. She doesn't know how lucky she is. She can be a wolf forever_. He sighed.

_Did you like being a wolf?_ I asked him.

_I loved it_. He said. I could tell he really did, he missed it but I knew he would never stop his aging. Emma was human and his imprint. He couldn't live without his imprint.

_No I can't and it's not all bad. I have her. I don't need anything else other than her. Sure, its bittersweet being a wolf again but I wouldn't change anything for the world_. He said happily. I gave him another smile as we entered the reservation. We stopped outside Eddie and Chloe's house and Seth phased back. I copied him and we walked out to the rest of them.

"I've gotta say. I miss seeing you half naked like that" Emma laughed as he went over to her.

"I don't have to be a wolf to be half naked." He replied. Ew. I shivered in disgust; they were two people I very much considered my aunt and uncle. Hearing them flirt was almost as bad as my parents. Eddie chuckled at my thoughts.

"I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are" Eddie said to me. I pulled my phone out my pocket and saw I had missed calls from home. I left Eddie and Chloe with Esther and the twins to say good bye and thank you to Emma and Seth whilst I dialled home.

"Anthony Charlie Black where are you?" my mother answered on the first ring.

"I'm fine mom; we just had a situation with Lidiya and Anelie. Everything's ok. I'm ok, Anelie's ok. You don't need to worry" I told her. She sighed in relief.

"When will you be home?" she asked. I looked over to Anelie who was holding her sister's hand but looking over to me longingly. "I came really close to losing Anelie today. I want to stay with her for a while" I explained, hoping my mom would understand.

"Of course Tony. Just stay safe" she said.

"I love you mom" I told her.

"Love you too, go be with your imprint" she said and we hung up. I smiled as I walked over to Anelie who was now saying goodbye to Eddie, Chloe, Avia and Holly.

"Thank you" Esther said to Eddie as they hugged.

"Of course." Eddie said softly as he held his best friend tighter. Anelie reached for me and I instinctively lifted her into my arms again.

"Let's go home" Lidiya sighed. She took my hand, which I was surprised with and Esther walked beside us as we went back to their house in Forks. Esther and the girls were silent the whole way and at first I thought they were just being thoughtful but the second the front door closed behind us Esther turned on us, clearly angry.

"I'm over being relieved; now I'm angry! What in the world possessed you to do such a thing? I specifically told you to stay together, you both begged me to leave you and to trust you and you threw that trust out the window! You could have died today! There are not many things you two can die from, if anything at all but you managed to find a way!" She shouted at them. I felt like saying 'they were possessed by a demon' when she asked what possessed them but I knew now was not the time or place to be funny, especially not when Esther was in protective momma mode.

"I know I'm sorry" Lidiya said. "It was my fault. I said I wouldn't go far and Anelie ran to get me as soon as possible. Holly and I were hunting, we were having a really good time and loads of fun. I just stepped too far and as soon as I went over the threshold I started to feel warm. I looked down at my hands and they were glowing. By the time I looked up I was walking, I didn't know where. I just kept going until I got to that house. I knew Anelie was coming after me and I tried to tell her not to but it was like I wasn't connected to her or Holly anymore. They couldn't hear me" Lidiya explained. Esther seemed to soften.

"You were angry with me from earlier. It took advantage of you being away from Anelie, it took advantage of you being out of control and emotional" Esther sighed, she sounded angry.

"I didn't know" Lidiya said in fear.

"I know. I'm not angry with you; I'm angry with myself" She said and tucked a strand of Lidiya's hair behind her ear.

"If you knew this could happen why did you give in?" I asked her.

"Because I wanted to trust them. When Anelie stroked my hand it reminded me of Aleksander, he had the same habit. I thought about what he would say in the situation and he'd want me to trust them and so I did. I didn't think they would separate like that. They weren't supposed to be apart. They would have been fine." she sighed. "I won't ever forgive myself."

"Mama it wasn't your fault. It was ours. We shouldn't have separated. You can't keep us on house arrest now because of this. You're not are you?" Anelie asked, scared for her freedom. I wanted to laugh but I didn't dare.

"No. I think you've learnt your lesson. I can see how much you are both sorry. I should have told you. I just didn't think you would leave each other like that" she said.

"We won't ever do that again we promise" Lidiya said and hugged Esther. Esther chuckled but it turned into a sigh.

"I know you won't" She answered.

I spent the rest of the day with Anelie and her family. The earlier events of the day weren't brought up again. I think Esther had been right, it taught them a lesson. They knew their boundaries and until they had learnt control when they were apart. They simply couldn't be apart, not for a few years at least.

I couldn't describe the feeling of relief seeing Anelie playing happily. I didn't realise how strong the imprint felt like when she was in danger. It was such an overwhelming pull to protect her I was still feeling it now; even as I looked at her, perfectly safe in her living room. I wanted to protect her.

And I _would_ protect her, for the rest of forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any mistakes I wanted to get this out asap for you. It was one of those very different chapters of mine but I had this saved on my computer for a good few months now. I wanted to get it out and move on. It explains Esther and her mother instinct a lot more than I have in the past and I really wanted to post it. I also hope you liked the insight to Tony. <strong>

**Next chapter will be up hopefully next week end but that's not a promise. My birthday is Sunday so I might not get time to write. **


	42. September 2035: Lauren & Nick

**September 2035**

**Lauren Black**

I arrived at the Clearwater's and let myself in; I didn't have to knock anymore. This was my second home now. I entered the house and went to the kitchen first, it was only on the left but no one was there.

"Nick?" I called into the house but no one answered.

"Cassie?" I asked but I still didn't get an answer. Why was the door open if no one was in? I entered the living room to see Harry sitting on his iPad.

"No one is here, go home Lauren" he said not looking up at me. I frowned and went to sit next to him.

"We used to be best friends" I reminded him.

"I know. _Used_ to." He said, emphasising the past tense.

"Harry" I sighed. He sighed too, putting his iPad down and turning to me, he was hostile, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you want Lauren?" he asked.

"I want my friend back" I frowned.

"Well I don't want to spend any time with you; you're a constant reminder of what I can't have and what my brother does have. Im sorry Lauren but I can't even look at you" he said standing up and going to leave the room. I let him go, feeling sad. He said pretty much the same thing last time we spoke. I sat there for a moment, thinking of what to do. I had to let him go, I knew that but a memory haunted me and I just couldn't forget my best friend.

_We were children, I was about twelve and Harry was eleven and I was often shipped off to his house when the twins and Izzy were young, we were a lot for my mom to handle on her own and Emma always offered to take some of us to give Nessie a break. As my friendship with Harry grew I would volunteer to go to Emma's, and pest my mom everyday to go play with Harry. This was one of the last times I was sent to Emma's and it was the one I remembered the most._

_We were at the beach; it was a really sunny day for La Push and Emma had taken Harry, the four year old Cassie, 8 year old Nick and me to the beach on her own. Nick was causing her trouble a lot so she left Harry and me to play by ourselves. We climbed the rocks and sat at the highest point, it was extremely dangerous, especially for human children but we climbed the slippery rocks, watching the crabs and other creatures scurry under in between the rocks as we climbed. I slipped at one point but Harry caught me, he was younger than me but strong, he was always shorter than me before this day but he seemed to have had a growth spurt and was now an inch and a half taller. I had no idea that it would be the last time we spent together before he phased for the first time._

"_Are you ok?" he asked as he helped me stand back up on the rocks._

"_Yeah it's slippery" I answered as we kept climbing to the top. He held my hand the entire way to make sure I didn't slip again. "Thanks" I said to him with a smile as we sat down._

"_I'll always look out for you and I'll never leave you Lauren, you're my best friend I never want to see you hurt" he told me honestly. I moved towards him and put my head on his shoulder._

"_Im glad" I told him as we watched the waves below us hit the rocks. I turned to look at him because I was aware he was watching me; when I turned to him he leant forward and kissed me. I was shocked but he pulled away quickly it was only a peck but it was the first time I kissed anyone I wasn't related to. I smiled to myself and sat with my hand in Harry's._

_That was two days before he phased, when he phased into a wolf he cut me from his life. He didn't want to play with me anymore and he spent all his time with his new friends._

As I sat in the Clearwater living room thinking about the last friendly encounter Harry and I had I heard the door open and close.

"Lauren?" I heard Nick ask, I turned to see him standing at the living room door. My heart picked up, a smile spread across my face and I jumped up and quickly ran over to him, kissing him hard. My memories of kissing Harry when we were children was fresh in my mind and I wanted to wash it out. He kissed me back urgently. I felt like I was burning as he touched me. He let out a moan as my hands went to his hard abs. I pulled away gasping for air. Nick didn't let me stop though, he pulled me closer to his body and he walked towards the couch, not letting me move away from him. He kissed me more, pushing me gently onto the couch; he hovered over me as he trailed hot kisses on my jaw and neck. I was gasping for air, my teenage hormones were out of control and I knew Nick's were too.

"Stop" I begged him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and sat up, pushing him to a sitting position, I straddled him to make sure I was in control.

"I don't want to stop anymore" he groaned as he looked up at me. My heart beat faster at his words.

"You're only 15" I laughed, trying to think of a reason we shouldn't. It wasn't easy. I didn't care about his age at all. It was only a number.

"My age means nothing" he replied, his arms securing behind my back, pushing me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my forehead against his. He knew me too well.

"Soon" I promised him.

"Now" he groaned.

"No. Not with someone else in the house" I said, reminding him of his brother.

"Why are you so against it?" he asked with a really cute frown.

"Im not, im burning with desire for you but we need to wait" I said to him as strongly as I could manage.

"Are you scared of it?" he asked with a frown.

"No. I'm not scared of anything" I replied with a cocky smile. He grinned back, his hand roamed to the front of my body and I stiffened immediately.

"No not when Harry can walk in" I said, standing up from his lap. He looked disappointed but nodded.

"My parents are going on their monthly hunt tonight. Zac is going to Leah's, Sarah is still at college, I can get Tony to go to Anelie's and take Izzy with him. You can come round," I told him. He smiled widely at me.

"Sounds good to me" he said and stood up in front of me, he pulled me back into a hug and kissed my neck, I tilted my head to give him better access.

I leapt away from him when I heard the door slam against the wall. Harry walked in; trying not to look upset as he walked over to his iPad, took it then walked out the room again.

"Shit" nick grumbled.

"You think" I said, raising my eyebrows. If I hadn't of stopped Nick when we were on the couch Harry would have walked in on something a little less innocent than kissing.

"I want to go talk to him" I said to Nick, he frowned at me.

"Sure that's a good idea?" he asked.

"Yes" I said and kissed him quickly before leaving the room, he didn't follow me as I walked up the stairs. I didn't knock on Harry's door, I just opened it and walked in. He was lying on his bed, his iPad held above him. He turned to look at me and he looked _angry._

"Can I help you?" he spat.

"Yes, you need to snap out of this!" I yelled at him and slammed his door. "I get it, I really do. And im sorry I so sorry but it's been 6 years Harry; you can't tell me this awful personality you've adopted is my fault. You're taking it out on people that have nothing to do with what happened between us, your sister and brother are innocent! And whilst we're talking about this I want answers… why did you just cut me from your life with no explanation?! Don't you remember what you said to me? The last time we were really together. You said you would never leave me or want to see me hurt, well im hurt" I told him in a rant. He put his iPad down.

"What else did I say that day?" he asked me, his voice was low and angry.

"That I was your best friend" I added.

"And?" he asked as he came closer to me.

"That you would always look after me" I said, feeling overcome with emotion thinking about the last time I could call him my friend.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I said that I was glad" I answered.

"And then?" he asked and he was right in front of me now.

"You kissed me" I answered in a whisper, I was too stunned to stop it as he leant forward, his lips brushed mine and I stepped backwards. His arms wrapped around me and kept me with him.

"No!" I shouted. I felt sick, I didn't want to throw up in front of him because that would truly break our friendship but right now I had no idea if there was anything to save. I felt repulsed. "I'm with Nick!" I yelled at him.

"What's going on?" Nick asked walking into the room shaking. Harry's arms dropped from my body and he went back to his bed defeated.

"I was just reminding Lauren about something" he said. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve and walked over to Nick, he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What happened?" Nick whispered to me. I looked at Harry on the bed.

"Nothing, we just hugged." I said, Harry eyed me carefully but I turned away quickly to my boyfriend. "Let's go to my house" I told him, I wanted to get out of this room. I never expected Harry to try and kiss me like that; I was imprinted with his brother! I knew if I had told Nick right there and then what Harry tried to do they'd get into a fight I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop.

I pulled Nick into my house, feeling impatient. I wanted to be with Nick, now more than ever, it felt almost primal. I needed to be his so no one else would try to claim me too.

"Izzy?!" I called.

"Yes Lauren?" she asked coming into the hall.

"Why don't you go to Anelie's for a sleep over?" I asked her. She frowned.

"Momma said I wasn't going anywhere today" she said.

"Tony" I called out. "Tony" I screamed when he didn't answer.

"What?" he asked coming to the top of the stairs.

"Why don't you take Izzy to stay at Esther's?" I asked him.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Sorry… I should have said, 'take Izzy to Esther's and stay there'" I corrected myself with a glare to my little brother and I pulled Nick to the stairs.

"Oh _please_ can we go Tony?" Izzy begged, completely oblivious to why I wanted to kick them out of the house. Tony knew though, he looked between Nick and me cautiously. He may be taller and bigger than me but he was still my little brother, he knew I was in charge with our parents out.

"Fine" he said and pulled his cell phone out. It was only a minute or so until they had left and I turned to Nick, kissing him hard.

"Lauren" he said and pulled away.

"What?" I frowned.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Harry kissed me" I told him truthfully. His body started to shake with anger.

"You're my imprint" he said protectively.

"I know," I said passionately as I pushed him to my bedroom door. "Make me forget about him" I told him, "I'm yours."

"You're mine" he repeated as if he needed to hear it to believe it. He was needier than me now; his kisses were rough and passionate as he pulled me onto my own bed. I pulled his shirt above his head and he reached for mine, this was a point of no return and I never wanted to stop.

"Lauren!" I heard an obnoxious yell. "Lauren!" this time it was panicked, my older brother couldn't have come at a worse time. I stopped Nick from removing my shirt and pushed him off me.

"Ignore him" he groaned.

"He sounds panicked" I replied and headed for the door.

"What?!" I growled at William at the door, the second I saw his face I relaxed immediately and walked up to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Is Nick here?" he asked. Nick came down the stairs. "You need to come with me, there was a double howl" he explained, "Can you go help Sophia please? The babies are sick"

"Sure" I frowned and looked back at Nick.

"I didn't hear a howl… there is always something in the way" he sighed to me but kissed my cheek. I wanted to say that we were too preoccupied with something else; it's no surprise we didn't hear the howl but he was already walking to the door. "Let's go" he said to my brother and they left the house through the back door. I grabbed my coat and walked the few yards to where William and Sophia lived.

I knocked lightly on the door; I could hear babies crying inside.

"Lauren" Sophia sighed in relief when she saw me; she had both babies in her arms. "Here" she said drastically handing me Phoebe. The twins were six months old now, both crawling and grabbing at everything they can.

Phoebe was screaming as I pulled her into my arms. Sophia hurried away into the kitchen and I followed her with the baby. She had hold of Ashton who was also crying.

"What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They have a fever" she explained.

"Have you called Carlisle?" I asked, trying to comfort the baby in my arms. I wasn't very good at it.

"Yes he said to give them Tylenol and if they're not settled in an hour give him another call" she answered. "It's been 10 minutes" she added with a sigh, she pulled two bottles out of the microwave and handed one to me. I tried to feed Phoebe but she just wouldn't take it. Sophia managed to settle Ashton almost immediately.

"He loves his food." She explained. "Hopefully he'll settle and I'll only have one to deal with" Sophia sighed as she looked at Phoebe struggling in my arms. I had to put the bottle down and hold Phoebe with two arms because she was trying to wriggle out of my grasp.

"Just put her on the floor and see what she does" Sophia told me, I did as she asked and Phoebe crawled straight over to Sophia and looked up at her. Sophia walked over to me and handed me Ashton and his bottle. I proceeded to feed my nephew as Sophia lifted Phoebe into her arms. Sophia put her hand on Phoebe's head and sighed.

"She's a lot warmer than him" she explained, Phoebe was still crying hysterically as she walked out the room and into the living room. I followed her with the now quiet Ashton. I let him hold his own bottle and felt his forehead. She was right he was a lot cooler than his sister. Sophia was sitting with Phoebe trying to calm her by singing to her. Sophia looked warned out and seriously tired. I didn't know how she did it with two children under 1. I would dread having twins.

"So why did Will have to go out?" I asked her.

"Something with the pack I don't know he just left and said he'd get you to come help me. Sorry this has ruined your evening." Sophia said clearly stressed out.

"Don't worry about it" I told her honesty. Sure I was annoyed that Will had interrupted something important to me but I wouldn't have left Sophia in this state with two sick babies. Ashton had fallen asleep in my arms now; Phoebe was whimpering but calm on her mother's chest.

"What were you up to? Watching TV?" she asked. I'm sure I blushed scarlet, she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Er no" I laughed.

"Oh god William didn't interrupt you and Nick did he?" she asked.

"Yeah he did" I laughed. She giggled.

"How much did he see?"

"Nothing, thank god. He called from the door before things got far" I explained.

"Was it going to be your first time?" she asked.

"Yeah" I whispered, my blush burning my cheeks. I was never close with Sophia; in fact I didn't like her for the longest time because as a child I thought she stole my brother from me. I hated imprints and she had my big brother. I loved William more than anyone as a child, until Isobel came along anyway. He was my world and he took care of me. When he imprinted on Sophia I started to resent that he wanted to spend more time with her than me. Sophia often tried to bond with me but I pushed her away. I regretted that now, now I saw what an imprint was like I felt awful for what I had done to Sophia; she was family and had been since the day she was born.

"I know we're not close Lauren but I am imprinted to a wolf too, if you ever want to talk about it, im here" she smiled at me. I smiled sincerely back to her.

"Thanks" I said looking down at my nephew in my arms. We were in a comfortable silence for a while as she soothed her daughter. "Does it hurt?" I asked in barely a whisper, I couldn't believe I was saying this out loud. I told Nick earlier I wasn't scared, and I wasn't. Not when we were in the moment but now I had time to think about it I was going over every possibility. Sophia smiled at me.

"Not if he does it right" she laughed although it wasn't awkward like I thought it would be, Sophia tried her best to explain to me.

"Thanks" I smiled at her when she finished, I never viewed Sophia as my sister, or really even my cousin, she was always the girl that stole my big brother but for the first time ever, I sat with her, the twins sleeping in our arms and I felt like she and I could be friends. I would have normally spoken to Sarah about these kinds of things but Sophia was a good alternative and she would be my sister by marriage pretty soon and I had to admit that I was happy she was going to become my sister. She was such a loving and kind person and I had cut her from my life out of selfishness but I could see now why my brother and family loved her so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Nick Clearwater<strong>

Will and I ran through the back door of the Black house. I was silently angry that I had come so close to being with Lauren for it to be interrupted. Something was always in the way.

We phased immediately and we were bombarded with information.

_Will, there's a vamp at the border. They keep dancing on the line, they haven't crossed yet. We were wondering if we should attack._ Kayleigh spoke. She was Will's beta.

_What have they said?_ Will asked, going into alpha mode as we headed towards where the other wolves were. I was always fascinated when I was with Will like this, he was a true alpha. He was a good two feet bigger than the rest of us; Even Zac and Leah who were joint alphas of the other pack were smaller than him. They were bigger than us all but not as big as Will; he had clearly been born to be the alpha.

_Nothing boss._ I heard my brother's voice. I wondered why he was a wolf when he wasn't meant to be on patrol tonight. I saw a flash of his kiss with Lauren earlier and his feeling of anger that surrounded me and Lauren; he had been a wolf to clear his head. I mentally growled when I saw the kiss.

_Snap out of it, both of you. Now is not the time for sibling rivalry._ Will alpha commanded us. The picture of Lauren disappeared from my brother's head. He technically wasn't in the main pack but he was linked to Will, and when Will was a wolf we were all connected. I'm sure Harry had been enjoying the empty head until Will phased and joined the packs. I was never normally in my brother's head which I'm sure he was glad about.

Will and I arrived with the other wolves and Will phased back.

_What is he doing? _I called in my head.

_Is he crazy?_ Another wolf called, and a chorus of wolves chimed in.

_Shut up all of you, he's going to talk to the bloodsucker. _Kayleigh cut in.

"What are you doing here? This is Quileute lands. You're not welcome here" William called. The vampire appeared out of the trees and stood in front of Will, a few yards between them.

"William Edward Black" the vampire caressed the name. "I knew your father… and your mother Renesmee" she said Renesmee's name fondly.

"Who are you?" William asked.

"I need to see your grandfather Carlisle. It is vitally important" she added.

"Who are you?" William asked again.

"May I cross?" the vampire asked. "I knew it was not wise to cross without announcing my presence. The Cullen's seemed to have quite the protection now. I didn't want to impose on your lands"

"Who are you?" William growled, clearly impatient now.

"My name is Stephanie. I'm an old friend of your family"

"I don't know who you are" Will answered.

"I have some information about the Volturi that your family will want to know"

"We have our own source for the Volturi. Tell me what you know" Will said.

"I would much rather talk to your grandfather" Stephanie sighed, clearly frustrated.

"I'm not letting a random bloodsucker onto my land, I don't give a crap how many of my family members you can name" Will said, his arms crossing over his chest.

_Someone go get my aunt. _I said to the pack.

_Why Leah? _Kayleigh asked.

_She's the oldest of us all, if she knows this vamp maybe Will will let her go see the Cullen's._

_I say we kill her; we haven't had a vamp kill in months_. Kyle chimed in; he was the most bloodthirsty of us all, or should I say vampthirsty.

_No he's right, she might know something. _

_Why isn't Jacob in our minds?_ Amy asked. _Isn't he out hunting with the Cullen's?_

_He is only linked to an alpha if he chooses to talk to them_. Tony explained.

_Tony! Dude where's your brother?_ I asked him, he had only just phased in.

_Probably with his girlfriend doing god knows what. I'm not interrupting that. No way in hell._ He said, few of the wolves laughed.

_This is no time for laughing!_ Kayleigh scolded.

_Men_. Amy grumbled.

"I need to speak with Carlisle, William" Stephanie said urgently. He turned to face Kayleigh.

"Carlisle should be at the Cullen mansion. Sophia called him earlier. Go catch up with him, make sure he doesn't leave for the hunt and get him to come here" he said to her, Kayleigh nodded and started to run towards the town.

"Will you wait?" William asked Stephanie.

"Of course" she said with a courteous nod.

"So who are you anyway? How do you know my family?" William asked her, he was pacing, his arms folded over his chest.

"I am an old Volturi guard member. I was employed to deliver your mother to the Volturi when she was a child. I have the ability of putting anyone I please to sleep and controlling their state. I can place people into comas. I did this to your mother when she was about ten years old. However when I realised the Volturi had lied to me to kidnap an innocent little girl from her loving family I reversed my ability and brought Renesmee back to her family, your grandfather and grandmother were gracious enough to forgive me and I have been a friend of the family since. There was a small hiccup in our friendship after the war with the Volturi but we worked it out. I have since been back to Italy and have some very interesting news for Carlisle" She explained. By the time she had finished explaining Kayleigh was back with Carlisle running behind her.

"Stephanie!" he exclaimed "how delightful to see you again, old friend" he said and embraced her.

"Carlisle I am sorry to come on such short notice. I have some disturbing news" she said in a hushed voice. She eyed the wolves carefully.

"Go ahead Stephanie, the wolves will only find out soon enough anyway." He encouraged her.

"Fred sent me, he managed to get a message to me" she informed him. "He wanted me to tell you that the child has overthrown Lucien, the hybrid is in charge now and he knew about Fred all along. He has him in the dungeons under trial for treason" Carlisle stood silent for a while.

"Thank you Stephanie, thank you for telling me this"

"You must understand it is too valuable to relay over the phone, the Volturi have their spies. This child... He's modernised the Volturi, he has little birdies everywhere, you would be wise to keep your friends close Carlisle" Stephanie said and placed her hand on Carlisle's shoulder.

"I understand, I will send someone to free Fred." Carlisle said with a nod. "I thank you Stephanie and wish you well, I must return home urgently" he said and began walking back towards the town. The vampire vanished almost immediately into the woods.

_Well that's an interesting turn of events_. Tony mused. William phased back immediately to sort out the pack.

_Those on patrol get back to it. Thank you to the others that phased to help, you may return home until your next patrol. The Cullen's will handle this now_. Will said and was already running back home. I followed him as I knew my imprint was with his. By the time we reached his house we both phased and pulled our shorts on.

"So this kid? Is he like super powerful?" I asked.

"Apparently. My family never met him when they went to Volterra. Lucien was the leader then, I'm sure my grandfather will be sending someone soon to go meet this new child leader though." He explained as we entered the house. We walked into the living room, Sophia and Lauren were whispering to each other and I saw they were holding a sleeping baby each.

"Hey how are they?" Will asked, kissing Sophia and sitting in between his imprint and sister.

"Sleeping finally" Sophia sighed. "Your sister was a great help"

"Well done little sister. You'll make a great mom" Will said and ran his hand over Lauren's hair. She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks brother" she said sarcastically, I frowned at her sense of tone. Didn't she want kids?

"Go back home, we'll be ok here" Sophia smiled encouragingly to Lauren. Did she know what happened before? Lauren smiled, handed Ashton to William and stood up from the couch. She went over to Sophia and hugged her. I saw William's eyes widen at the pair, I didn't know the relationship between the girls; Lauren barely ever talked about her future sister in law. Something in William's face told me they weren't the hugging type. They smiled at each other before Lauren took my hand and led me to the door.

"So Will looked like he had seen a ghost when you hugged Sophia" I told her on the way home. Lauren laughed.

"Yeah, Sophia and I were never close but today we sort of bonded. I don't know. She feels like my sister now more than ever" she explained as she swung our joined hands happily between us.

"That's sweet what did you bond over?" I asked her.

"Our wolves" she smiled up at me adoringly. I couldn't help but smile back.

The first time we entered the house earlier we were full of desire and impatience. We now walked slowly up the stairs in silence. I wasn't sure what to do now. She had clearly talked about this to Sophia. Maybe I should have asked William for some advice.

We were in her room now, staring at each other, waiting for the other to act.

"Kiss me" she whispered to me. It didn't take me long to react. I leant forward, pulling her towards me and she met me with enthusiasm. I hoped this time we wouldn't get interrupted, I had wanted this from the day I imprinted on her. At first I was just going to kiss her gently and lovingly but the second my lips met hers, a hunger inside me grew like wild fire. I needed to be closer to her; I needed to be kissing her more. I pulled her as close to me as we could possibly get standing up. We were flushed against each other as I kissed her with so much emotion I hardly knew I had. She was just as eager; I pulled her through the room without breaking our kiss and lowered her to the bed.

I didn't stop until her hands found their way up my shirt and she was trying to pull it off. I leant my forehead against hers. Her legs were wrapped around me tightly and my hand was up the back of her shirt, trying to get her closer to me than was physically possible. My shirt came over my head and I looked at her below me, both love and lust in her eyes as she looked over my chest.

"That's one thing I can't complain about, wolves certainly are _hot_" she said, her small fingers following the curves of my abs, I resisted the urge to shiver with delight. We were almost at the point of no return.

Did I want it to go further? Hell yes. Should we be going further? Probably not. Did I care? Not at all.

She leant her head up to meet my lips and we began kissing again. In my head I was trying to be rational, trying to conjure up the will to stop her kissing me and touching me but it just wasn't happening. What was the worst that could happen? We were imprinted, it's not like it was some random girl from school, we were 17, or well physically. I technically wasn't, but neither were most Lauren's family when they lost their virginity. Sophia was younger than I was, so was Nessie and Chantelle and Zio. There wasn't any other reason to stop. The imprint was just too strong. It was getting more painful to be with her every day. I wanted to know her, know her in a way no one else did and as we finished undressing I knew the time had finally come to know Lauren completely. Age didn't matter, time didn't matter, only her. Only Lauren.

I would love her for the rest of my existence, completely and irrevocably.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly and Jason chapter next, you'll also meet the latest moon pool child ;)<strong>

**Thank you so much for the birthday wishes. I had a great day! **

**Any Chloe/Eddie fans, make sure you check out the new story I put up, it's a collab with some of my favourite authors, its set in the middle of Renesmee's Forever and you'll have to read it to find out more.**


	43. December 2035: Holly

**December 2035**

**Holly Cullen**

"Holly where do you think you're going?" my father asked. I was dressed in a little black dress, Alice had recently bought me it and I couldn't wait to wear it out.

"Out with Carly," I frowned, I had told him two days ago about tonight.

"Well you're coming to the Cullen's with us first," he said from my door, he looked up and down my body and I could see his face scrunch up disapprovingly. I knew he wanted to say something about the dress but I was nineteen now and turning twenty in only a week, he didn't have a say in what I wore anymore.

"What? No!" I whined, this was not fair!

"Christian and his family are here, they want to meet you," he said.

"Who and his family?" I frowned, I knew who it was but I really did not care one bit.

"You know who, he'll be fully grown in a month, which means he already looks your age and he's handsome, I'm sure you'll like him," he said to me.

"Are you trying to set me up with a moon pool child?" I laughed.

"Just come please, you only have to stay ten minutes, just show your face and then you can go out," he said.

"Fine," I sighed, I was curious to meet the newest moon pool child. I knew my dad had bonded with him but that was inevitable, all the moon pool children felt drawn to each other. Just like Esther and my dad and Esther and Aleksander.

My mom walked in after my dad with a smile.

"You look beautiful honey," she said to me.

"Thanks," I smiled as I went through my jewellery box for a necklace to go with the dress I was wearing.

"Do you want to wear one of mine?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"Yes please," I said, I very rarely got to wear my mother's jewellery. She had all sorts of old necklaces and rings from my grandpa Edward, he had all of his mother's jewellery and he gave some of it to my dad to give to my mom, I had one bracelet from my great grandmother but my mom's necklaces were just beautiful. I followed her into her room and she let me look through the box. There was one particular necklace I was looking for but as I tried to find it I saw a locket I had never seen my mother wear.

"Why don't you ever wear this locket?" I gasped holding it in my hand.

"Because it's too special to me. I wouldn't ever want to lose it," she answered; there was a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Did dad give it to you?" I asked.

"No, a friend… a really good friend."

"Nessie?" I asked with frown.

"No," she chuckled at my curiosity.

"You should wear it more often, it's beautiful," I said, I wanted to wear it myself but I wouldn't even ask, she seemed to really love it even though I had no idea who she got it from.

"You wear it," Chloe said coming over to me and taking it from my hands. She fastened it on my neck.

"No not if its special to you," I gasped.

"You're special to me," she said and kissed my temple before facing me again.

"I'll take care of it," I promised her, she smiled at me before kissing my cheek.

"I know you will, come on we have to go to the Cullen's," she said and linked her arm with mine. I pulled my coat over my dress, I didn't want to change but I knew this dress was a bit too revealing for a family meeting, so I put my fitted black coat and high boots on and made my way down the stairs with my mom.

When we arrived at the Cullen's I texted my friend Carly that I'd be a little late and entered the living room. My dad greeted a man, about the age of seventeen or eighteen with a friendly hug; they smiled at each other as they pulled away.

"Christian I'd like you to meet my family. You've met my wife Chloe, but these are my daughters Holly and Avia," he said and brought Christian over to us, his arm was around his shoulders as if he was his best friend.

"Hi," he smiled at me; he looked me up and down, a smirk playing on his lips. By the time his eyes locked with mine the smirk was stronger as if he appreciated the view. He seemed overconfident but frankly gorgeous. My heart was beating strongly and I couldn't look away from his amazing brown eyes. He had an average build and was tall, maybe 6 foot already and he still had a few weeks left to grow. He had long hair, at least for a man, coming to just above his shoulders and facial hair already appearing on his chin and upper lip. He wasn't the kind of guy I normally liked, in fact he was nothing like Jason or the other men I had dated at all but no one had ever had this effect on me. He held his hand out for me to shake and my heart sped up at the thought of touching him.

"Hi," I smiled back and took his hand and shook it. I quickly dropped it. His eyes bore into mine with so much intensity I couldn't look away. It was like nothing could tear me away from his gaze, my phone ringing obnoxiously tore me from him, my heart beat faster when I saw Jason's name on the caller ID. I answered it quickly, grateful for the distraction.

"Hey," I answered, turning away from Christian as he greeted my sister.

"Hey you free tonight?" he asked.

"I'm going out but I'll there about eleven," I said and hung up quickly, I turned back to Christian. Jason and I weren't exclusive, sure we'd been doing this over a year now but we agreed if we found another person we'd let each other know. I stared at Christian and wondered if I wanted to pursue him, I smiled flirtatiously at him; wondering how far he would flirt with me.

"Who was that? Your boyfriend?" he asked. He was from England and his accent was amazing and it was enough to make any girl weak at the knees for him.

"No," I answered him innocently.

"But you're going to see him at eleven?" he answered. I frowned. Stupid moon pool hearing, of course he heard.

"He's a friend," I answered.

"Okay," he smiled at me. I saw my dad was eyeing me warily.

_I don't acknowledge it but I know you and Jason aren't just friends Holly. Make sure you know what you're doing pursuing Christian, don't hurt Jason._ I heard my dad's voice.

_Jason and I aren't exclusive, we're not _dating_. I can do what I want. _I told him.

_I don't approve of you and him but I won't approve of you doing this without him knowing either. Jason hasn't had a girlfriend since you and he started seeing each other _non-exclusively_ as you put it. Just make sure you know where Jason stands before you go breaking his heart._ He told me and walked away to talk to Christian's parents.

What was he talking about? I wouldn't be breaking Jason's heart. He wasn't in love with me, we just had sex. Nothing more. I stared at Christian.

"Wanna come out with me?" I asked him, his smile lit up. I saw Avia give me an eye roll and walk over to Anelie on the couch.

"Sure!" he exclaimed, excitement dancing in his eyes.

"Come on," I grinned at him, taking his hand and leading him out of the house.

"Christian?" I heard his parents call. Ah shit.

"One sec," he told me and let go of my hand and going back into the house. "Yeah dad?"

"Where are you going?" he asked him.

"Out with Holly, not far I promise. We'll be back soon," he told him.

"You're only two years old Christian, remember that," I heard him say, I mentally cringed. I had forgotten his true age. If my mother got past it when my dad was young, I could too. He didn't look two.

"I will," he said and left the room. He met me with a smile. "Let's go" he said and he was the one to take my hand and lead me out the house.

"Where were you going to take me?"

"A lot further than 'not far'," I laughed. "It doesn't matter, we can go to the beach or something," I said leading him to the coast.

"No take me where you were going to in the first place."

"But you told your dad not far," I reminded him.

"So?" he laughed. "I tell him things like that so he doesn't worry. What kind of trouble are we going to run into anyway? We're both Luna Bambini, we're invincible." He smiled widely. His eyes hadn't left me since we met; it felt like his gaze was burning into me every time I caught it.

"No we're not. _You're_ a Luna Bambini and a really young one, im practically human compared to you," I told him.

"I reckon you can defend yourself, plus, I won't let anything happen to you. Let's go," he grinned widely.

"Quite the dare devil aren't you?" I grinned. He shrugged in response. "Ignoring the parents, I like you," I laughed and started leading him to Seattle. I was never a dare devil growing up, I was always the one telling William off when he wanted to do something that would get us in trouble, it was always me and Sarah against him and Lauren. The older I got the more I learnt to have fun. I wouldn't do anything dangerous, and never go against my parents' wishes… much.

"Let's hope we don't get ID'd," I grinned at him and brought him up to my favourite club.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"You have never been in a club?" I asked him.

"I'm two," he reminded me.

"Right," I laughed. "Just act like you own the place. Normally gets me in," I grinned and walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey Holly," he grinned.

"Hey Dan," I grinned as he opened the door for me; I kissed the bouncers cheek and skipped into the club dragging Christian with me.

"Do I have to kiss you to let me in like she did?" I heard a girl ask on the door.

"No you're underage, go home," I heard him tell the girl.

"Do you always get what you want?" Christian asked me with a laugh.

"Yep," I grinned and took my coat off.

"Woah," he said in response to my dress. I grinned at him, and then shrugged.

"I was on my way here anyway, my dad told me I had to meet your family before I went. I'm glad I did."

"Me too," he laughed and his hands went to my waist as we moved past people to the bar.

"Hol!" Carly called. I found my friend at the bar already with a margarita.

"Hey Carly," I said and hugged her; Christian moved away from me slightly, I tugged him closer. "Carly, Christian, Christian, Carly," I introduced them.

"Hi!" Carly exclaimed, her eyes studying Christian and looking him up and down.

"Hands off Car," I warned her with a laugh.

"What about Jason?!" She whined.

"You know about Jason," I reminded her. I didn't tell many people about Jason, especially my human friends but Carly had rang me in the middle of an intimate moment, I had answered the phone giggling as Jason teased me and she then pestered me the next time we saw each other who I had had in my bed. I reluctantly told her, but I made sure to tell her that it was an arrangement not a relationship. She, just like the rest of the people in my life, disapproved but she was my friend enough not to be angry at me.

"The guy on the phone?" Christian asked me over the music. Carly's eyes bulged at Christian's accent.

"No," I told him quickly. "Jason is my ex," I told him and shot a warning to Carly. She sighed and took a gulp of her drink.

"Let's have fun," she called.

"We need a drink," I told her and called the barman over.

"I don't want alcohol," Christian whispered to me. "I'm all for going against my parents but I will be carcerated for having alcohol," he said, there was true warning in his voice. I nodded understandingly.

"Two cokes please," I told the barman and he got our drinks. Carly had already moved to the floor. "If Carly asks, say its vodka and coke," I told him. "She won't know the difference."

"Thanks," he said with a smile at me.

"Don't drink it though, since there's no alcohol it won't absorb into your system like normal. You'll just have to puke it later." I told him.

"Yeah I'll avoid that," he laughed.

"Come dance," I told him.

"I've never danced," his eyes widened.

"It's not hard. I'll teach you," I said with a wink and pulled him over to the dance floor. At first he just stood still whilst I danced, but he quickly got the hang of it when he saw other men dancing with the women. What I liked about Christian was he was just like me, had a healthy obsession with going against his parents and being grown up but not enough for it to be too much. He knew the line that he shouldn't cross. He had made a good call that night about the alcohol; I would have been in deep trouble if we had been drunk. Being only two years old I knew he probably hadn't had a girlfriend yet, or really any woman that wasn't one of his sisters around him so I thought I'd test how much he really liked me when a provocative song came on.

His eyes were burning with desire half way through the song and I just grinned at him. Men, they were all the same.

"Stop teasing him Holly," Carly called to me, I noticed she was next to me latched onto a guy I didn't know. I laughed with her and turned to Christian, he was confused and looked like a sad puppy when he realised I had only been teasing him. I realised how bad it must have felt for him and so I planned to rectify that. I really did like him so I'd prove it. I went onto my tip toes and pulled him into me. He was stiff, clearly not enjoying the tease anymore. I put my hands around his neck and pulled him to me in a kiss. The kiss was hot, probably the most passionate kiss I'd ever had and I'd had a few in my short life. By the end of it, I was wrapped around his waist and he had his hands on my upper thighs.

"Holly?" I heard someone ask. Crap. I knew that voice. I jumped from Christian to the floor. Jason was there.

"Hey Jace," I smiled shyly.

"You said eleven. I was worried. You wouldn't answer your phone, I called your sister, and she said you were here. After what happened to you last time I wanted to make sure you were ok," he said with a frown looking Christian up and down. "What the hell are you doing with a moon pool kid?" he asked. I hadn't realised we'd been dancing so long, it was nearly midnight.

"Jace," I scolded him. Carly had been watching us intently. I moved away from Christian, my hand on Jason's chest and started pushing him out the club; he was shaking as he stared at Christian following us.

"It's fine Carly, go back and have fun. I'll call you tomorrow. I just need to deal with him" I told my friend.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said and hugged her quickly before pushing Jason out the door. She went back in, leaving Jason and me with Christian. "Calm down!" I ordered him.

"Are you going to explain?" he asked, still shaking.

"There's nothing to explain," I told him.

"You were kissing him," he yelled. "He's like two right? He's the third one. There are only three! One's a woman and ones your father so that only leaves the freaking kid."

"This guy knows about us?" Christian asked.

"He's a shape shifter. Like my uncle and my cousins." I explained.

"The wolves?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's why he's shaking, he's angry and close to phasing, just stand back," I told him.

"You stand back!" he panicked.

"I'm fine he wouldn't hurt me, you however I can't be so sure" I told him, before turning back to Jason. "Jace we're not exclusive. We said when we started this whole thing that we weren't dating, you're not my boyfriend" I reminded him. His shaking slowed and he finally looked at me. Hurt was clear on his face.

"Right. Sorry. Here's me thinking what we've been doing the past year meant _nothing_!" he yelled. I flinched. What the hell did he mean?! It didn't mean anything. It wasn't supposed to mean anything, we agreed to that.

"We agreed that it wouldn't!" I told him. "What are you trying to say?"

"He's in love with you" Christian told me.

"Stay the hell out of this bloodsucker." Jason snarled.

"Jason stop it!" I told him. I didn't like the word he used; I was just as much a bloodsucker as Christian was.

"Sorry, but it's clear he is." Christian shrugged.

"You don't know anything" Jason growled.

"Jace, it is just sex," I told him softly, "you said I could see other guys… you can see other girls"

"I didn't though!" he shouted back. "I didn't want to. I only want you. I've never wanted anything as badly as I want you. From the moment we met on that cliff top. It's all I've ever wanted and im glad to have you, in any way you let me but this… this just _hurts_ Holly." I stood there shocked at his confession.

"What?" I gasped. I saw tears threatening to fall from Jason's eyes as we stared at each other. Before I stepped forward to comfort him he turned and took off running. "Jace!" I screamed. I was going to run after him but I wouldn't be able to catch him without drawing attention to my vampire side.

"I thought you said he was an ex" Christian told me.

"It's more complicated than that" I sighed. "Im sorry I kissed you and got you into this"

"Im not" he told me. "But I think whatever we have, needs to be put on hold. You seem to have something with that Jason guy. The way you looked at each other just then… I don't think it's just sex what you two have" he told me. I frowned at him in return.

"Well he hates me now" I said sadly.

"Do you love him?" he asked. I looked up at him shocked. Did i?

"I don't know" I said truthfully.

"Then go work it out. If it works, it was meant to be. If it doesn't, give me a call" he said with a smile. I looked at his sincere face and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

"Thank you" I told him, he nodded.

"Go get him" he grinned

"You know the way back?" I asked him.

"Of course I do" he grinned and I took off running after Jason.

I walked through the city and along the freeway until I reached the forest, I hugged my arms, I rarely got cold but I did feel it when I was in as little clothing as this dress, I had left my coat at the club. As soon as I reached the forest line I took off running towards La Push. I was cold as I ran and it started raining heavily but I just didn't care. I needed to make sure Jason was ok, I also knew how much my dad was going to be angry that I left Christian in Seattle, maybe I should have brought him home first. I shook that off, he was an adult he could take care of himself, but I didn't know what Jason was going to do. I arrived at his small house that he lived in and found the spare key quickly to open the door.

"Jason?" I asked through the house. There was no answer but I could smell him, I knew he was here; the scent was fresh mixed in with his old scent and my own. I went through the ground floor and couldn't find him so I went straight upstairs to his bedroom; it was only a 2 bedroomed house. His door was closed but I knocked lightly. He didn't answer.

"Jace" I said again, trying to open the door but it was locked. "You know I could break this down" I said to him. "It would cost a lot to repair it and I won't be giving you a loan from bank of Cullen, if I was you I'd unlock it before I break your door" I said, I heard the lock turn and I smiled as I turned the handle and stepped inside, it was dark in the room, no lights but I could see him clearly as he lay down on his back, he put his arm across his face and his elbow covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jason" I told him, taking my shoes off, all I wanted to do was curl up next to him and have his body heat warm me up, I was freezing from having to run in my short dress. He didn't say anything but I climbed onto his bed anyway; I reached out with my hand and grabbed his wrist to pull his arm off his face. "You should have told me you didn't want me to see other guys" I told him.

"It's not that" he mumbled then flinched at my hand touching his skin. "You're freezing" he gasped.

"Well you had me running in this dress after you, I don't run at a hundred degrees like you and sadly I feel the cold unlike my vampire relatives" I said with a small laugh hoping to lighten the mood. His hands went to my waist within seconds and pulled me into his chest in a huge hug, his large arms wrapping around me and I felt like a small child when he held me like this. I breathed in his scent, I felt so complete and safe in his arms. Did I love him? I think a part of me did, he was my safe haven, just as much as William was. I loved William more than anything; he would always be my best friend. I thought about how I loved William and how I loved Jason. It was a very different kind of love, I loved William like a brother; I certainly didn't love Jason like a brother, so did that mean I loved him like a lover?

"I'm sorry, just forget about today okay? I don't wanna talk about it" he said.

"I think we need to Jace" I said and looked up at his face; he was looking at the ceiling.

"I don't want to; let's just go back to how things were. Friends with benefits, that was the idea." He reminded me. I frowned to myself but put my head back on his chest.

"Is that what you want?" I asked, he hesitated for a second but answered me.

"Yes"

"You sure?"

"Yes," he said, this time stronger. "Just friends Holly."

"Friends that have sex right?" I asked, he wasn't going so far back to before we got together was he?

"Yeah," he said with a small laugh.

"Ok," I said and moved in his arms to straddle his stomach, his arms loosened so I could sit up, I moved my hair to one side and bent down to kiss him eagerly. He responded instantly, I opened my eyes quickly to make sure he actually wanted this, his eyes were closed tightly as his tongue forced its way into my mouth. I groaned as I closed my eyes and moved as close as possible to him as we kissed heatedly.

I needed to talk to him about seeing other people but for now, I lost myself in him like I did nearly every weekend.

The next hour past in a blink of an eye.

"Hols?" he whispered into my neck, I was nearly asleep, I was exhausted after the last three hours.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Never mind," he whispered after a long pause. His arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his breath on the back of my neck. I turned around a bit so I could see him, his eyes were closed and he was already breathing slowly. We never 'snuggled' after sex; I was shocked he had fallen asleep wrapped around me. What was I supposed to do? He said he wanted to go back to what we were but the Jason and Holly that first got together would never fall asleep like this. I liked it though, I liked us being like this; our relationship not just being sex; and I knew I'd hate myself for it later.

If I let this advance into something more what would happen he imprinted? It would crush me. It would probably crush me now, I just hadn't thought about it.

It was early morning when I woke. I just couldn't rest, all I could think about was Jason and what he had said to me the night before. I moved from the bed, he has stayed wrapped around me all night. I gently moved out of his arms and pulled on one of his shirts. It was practically a dress it was that big. I entered his kitchen and pulled out some bacon and eggs from the fridge and began cooking them for him.

"What are you doing up?" he asked coming into the room, he only had underwear on.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make you breakfast," I told him.

"You never make me breakfast, you usually leave before I wake up," he frowned coming into the kitchen.

"We need to talk," I said and placed the plate of food in front of him, he sighed as he began to eat. I sat opposite him.

"Look Hol, I'm sorry. If you like that moon pool guy you should date him. It's not fair of me to ask anything of you when I can't give you anything more than what we have," he said, it was almost like he didn't want to be saying the words.

"I don't want to date him," I said, it was a small lie. I had a connection with Christian I had never had with anyone in my life. I was curious as to what it meant but right now, seeing Jason, half naked sitting opposite me… I didn't want anything else. I didn't need anything more. I had forever to friend Christian and see what he meant to me. Right now I wanted Jason.

"You don't?" he asked sceptical. "I could have sworn I saw your tongue down his throat," he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I felt bad for teasing him whilst we were dancing. I kissed him so he knew I wasn't trying to be mean," I explained.

"Fair enough," he laughed, "you can still date other guys though, if you want," he said, his voice wasn't the strong cocky Jason I was used to.

"I don't want to date other guys," I told him, my eyes never leaving his face.

"Okay," he said as if he didn't know what to say, or didn't want to risk saying what he wanted to say. "Then I won't date other girls," he added. I smiled but kept it small.

"Okay," I copied him. he looked up at me then, something in his face I had never seen before. I had seen desire, anger, passion, friendship and even sadness from Jason but I had never seen this… if I didn't know better I'd say it was love.

We didn't talk about much else, only mundane everyday things. We seemed to avoid the subject of our relationship like the plague but luckily it wasn't awkward. We just fell back into our normal routine.

Later that day I was home again, putting my clothes in the laundry when my hand went to my neck, my heart leapt into my throat.

My mother's locket.

"Hey Holly," I heard his voice but I was too preoccupied panicking over the locket.

"Hey," I mumbled and started to rummage through my clothes I wore last night.

"Looking for something?" Christian asked coming into my room.

"The locket I was wearing last night. Do you remember it? I can't find it. It's my mothers and shes going to actually _murder_ me," I said, my emotions taking over me. I had been so stupid! How had I lost it? My mother had trusted me with it and I couldn't find it.

"That's why I'm here," he said and held his hand out to me, dangling down from his fingers was the locket.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed and grabbed it. The relief that overcame me was indescribable. "Thank you," I told him sincerely and I let out the breath I was holding.

"I noticed a girl swipe it off you last night. After you left with Jason I went back and got it for you," he explained.

"How you missed it I don't know," he grinned. I smiled flirtatiously back.

"I was too busy dancing and kissing you," I laughed. He smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Did you make up with your boyfriend?" he asked. Oh shit. Right Jason. How had I so easily forgotten about him when Christian was in the room? I promised him no other men.

"Yeah. I think so," I answered, not bothering to correct him when he called Jason my boyfriend. I had to admit I liked the sound of it.

"Good," he said; he seemed genuinely happy for me but there was something in his voice that suggested he was disappointed. We were only centimetres apart and something about him being sad made me want to comfort him. Would I be 'cheating' on Jason if I hugged Christian?

I decided not to chance it; we were drifting closer to each other, like magnets trying to pull us together. I took a step back, it was quick and Christian was stunned.

"Sorry," I mumbled and walked out the room with my mother's locket. I went into her room and placed it safely in her jewellery box before walking to the stairs. Christian was only just coming out of my room and Avia came out of hers, her eyes widened when she saw us.

_Don't._ Was all I said; she already knew, she knew everything. Just like she always knew about me and me about her.

_Im not saying anything._ She said.

_I can feel your judgement though_. I remarked and walked down the stairs.

"Mom your locket is in your jewellery box. Thanks for letting me borrow it," I said and kissed her cheek. She was sitting in the living room with my father.

"You're welcome honey."

"You're wearing your locket," my father frowned, his hand going to the locket he gave my mother when they were teenagers.

"The other one," I told him.

"You don't own another one… unless," Eddie frowned at my mom. "You don't even wear that locket!" he said his eyes wide. Chloe shrugged.

"Holly liked it," she told him.

"Holly can't replace it!" he said, almost shouting. So it was a locket my dad gave my mom? And she wasn't supposed to wear it? "No sweetie it's not that. It's just not replaceable. I never thought your mother would trust anyone with it. Obviously she does," he smiled at me then at my mother.

"It must be really special," I said.

"It is," my mom smiled up at me bittersweetly. Again with that smile. Who was it?

"Where is Christian?" my dad asked. My eyes narrowed.

"Gone I think," I said. He sighed.

"I really like that boy," he said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"That's a first," I mumbled.

"He would be good for you," he said, his recently fed red brown eyes staring intensely into mine.

"I don't need him, I have someone else," I told him.

"The wolf? You don't even call him your boyfriend, I know you went out with Christian last night but you didn't come home with him, I saw the wolf in his mind. You went home with Jason," my dad said disapprovingly.

"Are we really having this conversation now dad? You have turned a blind eye for over a year and you chose now to bring it up?" I remarked.

"Holly," my mother said, she was stern. "Don't talk to your father like that; he's looking out for you."

"No I think he's looking out for his _new best friend_," I said.

"Holly Cullen watch your tongue," my mother threatened.

"Stay out of my love life!" I glared at both my parents. My dad shot up from the couch. He was never a disciplinarian when I was a child but that was because I was a complete daddy's girl, I always did as he said with no question, I lived to adore him. I was still a daddy's girl; I loved him more than anything but I was annoyed that he didn't like Jason. I flinched back from my dad; I had never seen him angry at me before.

"Im only looking out for you! I don't care who your next boyfriend is as long as he's not another wolf! Jason is going to imprint and you're just setting yourself up for heartbreak. As your father that pains me."

"It's my pain! Let me deal with it!" I yelled back. I span on my heels and headed for the door.

"Holly Renesmee Cullen do not walk away from me," my father bellowed. Christian was standing at the front door ready to leave.

"Are you ok?" he asked, shocked.

"No," I grumbled and moved past him out the door.

"Holly!" My father yelled through the house.

"Eddie, let me talk to her," I heard Christian say. I didn't hear anything else because I was already running, tears flooding from my eyes. I had never ever seen my dad like that, not with me. He had been angry at Avia before but never me. It shocked me and it hurt like a knife wound to my heart and I didn't know why.

It was moments before Christian had caught up. I groaned.

"Holly listen to me," he said, his voice alone stopped me.

"You and your stupid moon pool speed and sexy accent!" I growled at him.

"You think my accent is sexy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Stop it!" I yelled at him. "Just stop it and go away."

"Holly," he sighed, all playfulness gone and pulled me into a hug. I tried to fight but he held me tighter. I eventually gave up and just cried. He stroked my hair as I cried and I knew he took my phone out of my pocket at some point but I just didn't care.

"I've never seen my dad yell at me like that. I hate that he doesn't like Jason. He doesn't understand," I said after a while.

"I think he does. He just doesn't want to see you hurt," he said softly.

"It's not his life," I said.

"I know and I'll talk to him for you. I promise," he said. I smiled up at him.

"Thank you," I said softly. He kissed my forehead.

"I'll always be a friend to you Holly," he said with a smile.

"Holly!" I heard a gasp, my head whipped around to see Jason coming in just his shorts. He had clearly run as a wolf.

"Jace? Why are you here?" I gasped, I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms but I didn't. He pointed at Christian; I turned to look at him, still confused. He held my phone up and smiled at me. I saw he had sent a text to Jason to come meet us.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely. I was sure he liked me, more than a 'friend' does but he had sent for Jason, knowing that I wanted to be with him more than Christian. He was letting me go.

_Maybe in the distant future we'll have our time. But for now you need him._ I heard his voice in my head and my eyes widened in shock. He had the same ability as my dad? Or my aunt? I wasn't sure. His finger went to his lips.

"Shh," he said with a wink and moved away from our hug. I felt Jason's large arms around me and I turned into him in comfort. I watched the men as they nodded to each other. Christian handed Jason my phone and began walking back to the house.

"Are you okay?" Jason whispered to me as he held me. I looked up at him and smiled at him genuinely.

"I am now."

* * *

><p><strong>I know a lot of you are going to have questions, you will find out about Christian's ability soon enough don't worry and you will find out what happened when Carlisle sent someone to save Fred next chapter :) Next chapter was requested by <strong>**dkjkaden**** and will be very Carlisle and Esme focused with the original Cullen's but it will also have a Matthew POV in to update you there.**

**Picture of Christian on my blog as well as a small family history if you're interested. I have a feeling this chapter either made you hate him or love him, but no matter what you think, he will be a friend to Holly from now on.**


	44. December 2035: Matthew & Carlisle

**Those of you wondering about the locket in last chapter - go read The FanFiction Doppelgangers story on my profile for answers:)**

* * *

><p><strong>December 2035<strong>

**Matthew Cullen**

"Master the hybrids are here," Ariella informed me. I pulled my robe on. "You told me to tell you when they arrived."

"Thank you Ariella" I said softly and smiled at her as I followed her out of my study.

I became the official leader of the Volturi three months ago. I had to do it because of Fred, I had found out through Ariella what he was doing; he was a spy for my own family. I couldn't risk him finding out about who I was. At first I didn't do anything I just watched him but as he got closer to finding out who I was I had to do something. I originally wanted to wait a little longer before I took my place as leader but it was something I had to deal with. I didn't want to tell Lucien, he would have murdered Fred without a second thought and I wouldn't let that happen. I would wipe his memory and send him home to the Cullen's as a warning. The only reason I hadn't done it before now was because Lucien would notice one of his favourite guard members was missing. Fred's ability was very handy, it was almost as good as invisibility but I had to sacrifice it for the good of my secret.

_It was early on a September morning, it was particularly cold for Italy, I woke to the sound of urgent knocking on my door. I climbed out of bed immediately and pulled my dark cloak on and went to answer the door._

"_Master I am sorry to wake you this is important," Courtney begged me, she was a personal spy of mine, I had her complete loyalty and she had been finding things out for me._

"_What is it?" I asked her, beckoning her into my chambers and closing the door._

"_Fred, he knows. He's known all night, I am sorry I have only just found out. He doesn't seem to have told your family yet though."_

"_He knows who I am?" I asked._

"_Yes master," she said, she looked scared as if she had failed and I was about to punish her._

"_Thank you Courtney, you did a great job." I assured her; she relaxed immediately and nodded her head. I dismissed Courtney and dressed quickly, I had prepped Ariella weeks ago about this. She knew the day was coming closer when I would take over and I needed to do it now before Fred had the chance to tell my family the truth. I left my room and tapped on Ariella's door, she answered almost immediately._

"_Let's do this" I told her, she grinned at me, pulled on her jet black cloak and took my hand. We walked into Lucien's study just before the early court began._

"_I am doing it this way because I respect you and I don't want to lose you as a friend," was the first thing I said as I walked in._

"_Pankratios what are you doing?" he frowned, stepping up from his desk. I walked around his room, starting to put things in his bin that I knew I wouldn't want. "Pankratios," he demanded._

"_Master. You will call me master," I threatened. He looked down at me. _

"_Master what are you doing?" he asked softly._

"_I am taking over. You're being demoted, thank you for all you've done but I'm fed up of asking you. I'm taking charge."_

"_Pan- Master this is not wise. You are still a child," he begged._

"_I haven't been a child since the day you took me from my family." I glared at him. I extended my hand out to Ariella, without taking my eyes off Lucien I felt the buzz of power as Ariella's ability ran through me. "Do you want to know what happens if you don't step down in court today and name me official leader?" I asked._

"_There's no need for that master. Of course I'll step down for you" he said with a courteous bow of his head._

"_Brilliant," I grinned at him and pulled my hand back to my side, the power was still running through me like a drug. Lucien was scared of my abilities, especially when Ariella was with me. "Go and introduce the court. I'll be there in a minute," I ordered him._

"_Of course," he said and left the room._

"_That was easier than I thought," I mumbled, sitting down on my new desk. I saw a file on the desk named 'Cullen' I quickly flicked through it. It was information on all members of my family. I walked over to the burning fire and threw it in as I walked out the door. I didn't want to read it; I didn't want to know about them, Courtney would find any information I needed when and if I needed it, I didn't want the file there tempting me. _

_The second I walked into the throne room the guard stared at me. I was suddenly scared they wouldn't follow me; after all I looked like a child on the outside. _

_I didn't need an introduction; they all knew who i was. They all knew one day I would be leader, some of them had already voiced that they'd rather I lead as a child than Lucien._

"_Fred, step forward," was the first thing I said. Fred came out of his hiding place. "Seize him," I ordered the two closest guards, Fred's eyes widened in response and struggled in the grasp of the guards. "Take him to the dungeons, he is to be held there until I say so," I ordered._

"_Why?" One of the female guards gasped._

"_Treason," I declared and shooed the guards away with my hand; they pulled Fred out of the throne room and down to the dungeon cells._

"_What did he do?" another guard member asked._

"_If you have reason to believe he has committed treason towards us why didn't you execute him?" Lucien whispered to me. I glared at him; I would not have people questioning me, especially not him._

"_He is a spy; he was placed here to find out everything he could about us. I want to talk to him before I do what I see fit," I declared to my guard. Everyone immediately shut up. "I will not be executing him, that's not how I will be doing things. I will wipe his memory and he'll be set free. I do not murder unless the crime is murder," I announced, I saw some guard members smile at my words, some seemed in awe. "I will not be a cruel leader, I will not be Aro, or Lucien, or anything like the hybrids. I will not be a hypocrite or a liar. I will council with you all and hear your opinions, this is not just a monarchy, I may be leader by blood but I will not ignore my followers. There will be a democracy within this castle, built on respect for both me and you. I will not lead like my grandfather." I announced, I saw Ariella smiling proudly at me. "There will be new court times, a new schedule and new personal time issued. You are not prisoners here. You all chose to follow Lucien in the hope of having my father lead you. Well my father is not here. I am and this is how I will do things. You are all free and whatever Lucien had over you is gone. I realise some of you are here from threats; Lucien needed you to beat the Cullen's but forget all that now. I am the leader of the Volturi. If you wish to leave, leave now." _

_The room was silent for a few moments; the two people I knew were threatened came forward very slowly._

"_Master, we wish to go home, if you will allow it?" the couple bowed in front of me. I crouched down and touched their forehead, a signal for them to stand up._

"_Go home to your family my friends, and know that I will always be a friend to you," I said, they looked up at me and smiled. Aurielle and Joseph were a powerful couple, they had an empathy ability, much like my grandfather Jasper although they went inside people's heads and felt what they felt. The couple knew the sincerity from my feelings so as they stood; Aurielle took my hand and kissed it._

"_Go now," I urged them. Lucien had forced them away from their homes; they had an adopted family that I knew they missed._

"_Thank you" Joseph replied as he wrapped his arm around his wife and left._

"_You're a fool Pankratios. You shouldn't have let them go," Lucien hissed from behind me. I span around to face him._

"_How dare you! Do not tell me how to lead or you won't remember how to talk," I glared at him. He shut up immediately. "You have been demoted to my trusted advisor, do not make me demote you to my maid," I threatened him._

"_Yes master, I'm sorry master," he said with a bow of his head. I rolled my eyes before turning back to the court. _

"_You are all free to go," I announced and jumped from the stage area down to where the guard was. I had more important things to attend to. Fred._

"_Master, it is urgent" Courtney said, she was our communications expert, she had spies dotted everywhere, knowing every move of our enemies. I knew she had to have something important to tell me._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_Someone informed the Cullen's of Fred's capture, three of them are on their way to Seattle right now to come here, I think Esther is one of them," she answered. I sighed, I couldn't see them again. They couldn't find out about me yet. Not until the time was ready. I especially couldn't have Esther coming here again, she nearly jeopardised my escape plan in the first place. I silently wondered who the second spy was, I'd have to find that out later but for now I needed to kill two birds with one stone._

"_Thank you Courtney. Do you have that ticket I asked for?" _

"_Yes," she flustered and handed me what I wanted. _

"_Thank you," I said as other guard members started to come towards me. I ignored them all as I strode to the main doors. I was aware of Ariella hurrying behind me to keep up. She followed me everywhere._

_I took the elevator to the basement and we remained in silence the entire way down, a guard member met us there and took us over to where Fred was being held._

"_Where is his robe?" I asked._

"_We took it off him master," the guard said. _

"_Hand it to me," I yelled. "I didn't tell you to remove his robe," it was a sign of hierarchy here, the guard took the robes extremely seriously, Ariella told me one evening that if a guard member is seen without their robe by another guard member out of their chambers they are laughed at, they are seen as a fool and disrespectful. Whilst I agreed with the last adjective I disapproved of the hierarchy business. Each guard was there for a reason. The shades of black only meant some were more powerful than others, not that they meant more to the Volturi; to me._

"_Leave us," I sighed. Ariella remained behind, standing her back to the door. I unlocked the vampire proof cell and walked in. "I am sorry, my friend," I said and handing him the robe. Fred frowned at me in response._

"_You know," he said as a matter of fact._

"_I do," I said and silently cursed that I had to jump a little to sit on the stone seat. I may look like a child right now but I didn't feel it._

"_How long?" he asked._

"_A few months," I answered. I may as well tell him the complete truth, he wouldn't remember it anyway._

"_Why didn't you kill me before now?" he asked._

"_I had to see how much you knew," I answered truthfully. Fred didn't put his cloak back on._

"_I'm not a true Volturi guard," she said fiddling with the cloak._

"_I know you're not, you're loyal to my family. I understand that. They are highly respected and I'm sure many are falling to their knees asking to be their next spy," I said nonchalantly. "I want to know why you didn't tell them who I was," I said looking Fred in the eye. "Why didn't you tell them I was Pancrazio's son?" I asked again. _

"_Because of your mother," he answered. The word sent emotions through me I didn't know I had. I didn't have a mother._

"_Explain," I said strongly._

"_I saved her once, as a child. I protected her then and still do to this day. I will always protect the Cullen's until the day I die," he answered._

"_That doesn't answer the question," I mumbled._

"_I will always protect Chantelle, that includes protecting her from seeing what her son has become," he spat at me. I managed not to flinch at the insult. "It is kinder for her to live without knowing you exist than her knowing she failed to protect you."_

"_Well you'll regret it… or no, maybe you won't regret it." I said with a grin._

"_You are going to wipe my memory and keep me as your pet. I understand." He said sadly. "Or kill me. Whichever it is get it over with." _

"_Ariella," I sighed impatiently, she walked into the cell, her hand already pulsing with power. I withdrew it and reached to Fred's head. He didn't struggle. He let me erase his memories._

"_You will return to the Cullen's, you will tell them that you have a message for them… '_Stay away. Stay away from Volterra. There is a new leader now, the agreement remains intact. They stay in America, we stay in Italy. We won't pester them with any problems as long as they don't come to our country and if we find another spy of theirs, next time we won't be so kind as to let them free._'"_

_I distorted my face in his memory. I couldn't take any chances with Edward, Eddie or Esther recognising Pancrazio, Aro or even my mother in my features, I wiped all the information on me that Fred had found out and left his mind, his eyes were closed tightly but before he could open them I was gone from the cell._

"_Set him free. Give him this," I said handing the guard the one way ticket to Seattle, USA that Courtney had given me._

"_Right away master," the guard said and entered the dungeon as I left._

_I hoped he would inform them in time to call back the Cullen's on their way here. I would have to prepare Lucien otherwise. He needed to be the face of the Volturi so my family didn't know who the true leader was._

I didn't hear another thing about the Cullen's once Fred was returned to them. My problem now was my aunts and uncles, the hybrids. They weren't aware I was related to them and they were causing trouble, they realised we were working our way back up and wanted to meet the 'new' leader.

I entered the room without any emotion. Lizzy was there with Jeremiah and about five others.

I planned to tell them the truth, at least as much as I could tell them then use Ariella's ability for something I've only been practicing recently, I wanted to see if I could make them forget when they weren't here, but remember when they were. It would be interesting to say the least.

"You're the new leader? But you're a child," Jeremiah gasped when he saw me.

"He has the rightful claim to the Volturi", Ariella announced. "This is master Pankratios, our rightful leader," she announced.

"Pankratios?" Lizzy gasped, clearly making the connection with my father Pancrazio.

"Yes, my father is Pancrazio," I answered her.

"But Zio and Chanti don't have a son," Lizzy frowned.

"Yes they do, they just don't remember ever having me," I said nonchalantly then reached my hand out for Ariella. She did as I asked and her ability ran through me.

"The second you leave this room you will forget anything that was said, when you return you will remember it again," I announced as I looked between the hybrids one by one, adjusting their memories.

"What are you talking about?" one of them gasped, I think his name was Jason.

"He is! He's Zio's son! And Chanti's!" one of the females announced, I couldn't remember her name.

"Are you sure Abigail?" Lizzy asked.

"I can see it, he's blood related to us through Chanti," she confirmed.

"Why didn't we know about you? Why doesn't Chantelle know?" she gasped.

"No one needs to know anything. I am where I am supposed to be," I said, unsure why Lizzy was talking about my mother in present tense.

"You will obey me or I will remove you from power. Come into the Volturi and I won't even question you, Lizzy you will be my most trusted advisor." I told them

"What?!" Lucien asked. I glared at him to shut him up.

"You're my nephew?" Lizzy asked looking at me with awe. I jumped down from the stage to her in front of me; she looked at me with confusion but love at the same time. I hugged her waist and she returned it.

"I am," I told her. "But I'm also the ruler of our world. You need to recognise that because I don't want to hurt you," I begged her. She was frowning down at me as we pulled away.

"Please aunt Lizzy," I told her. I was glad the guard wasn't here, only Ariella and Lucien. I was trying the sweet approach to my aunt but I didn't want my guard to see me like this.

"How do I explain this to our family, to Zio and Carlisle?" she asked me.

"I'll handle that," I said as I reached her cheek and implanted the memories I wanted. "Go back to your siblings; tell them you're merging with us. You will become my trusted advisor with Ariella. They will have their place in the highest ranks of the guard." I told her and pulled away; I climbed back onto the stage and dismissed them. Lizzy agreed and I made sure that she or any of the hybrids wouldn't contact my family until I was ready to tell them. I wouldn't be able to get away with this too long anyway.

I had become leader now and they couldn't do anything to change that. No one could.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle Cullen<strong>

Life seemed to be in a time stasis, it was passing around us without us knowing, the only times I was reminded time was actually moving was when I saw little Phoebe and Ashton growing every day. Sophia happily brought them over every day for us to see. I couldn't even begin to explain the happiness those little babies had brought to our family. They were the first children to be related to everyone. It had become part of our routine now, Sophia didn't often leave her children but when she did I saw a different side of her. This particular time Esme and I took her hunting, William too. They left their twins with their highly capable great grandparents and left with us. Will was running as a wolf, Esme was holding Sophia's hand as they run and I ran behind them slightly.

It wasn't long before we taught up to a herd of elk and the girls slipped into hunting positions I watched my wife and Sophia catch their first kill, Will flanked Sophia but didn't catch himself any. I managed to grab an elk before it ran away and drained it quicker than the girls. They were still feeding when I walked over to William. I ran my hand through the fur on his head; he purred slightly and leant into my hand.

"I still feel like I can't get enough of that, nine months without blood is a long time," Sophia laughed pushing the elk aside. Esme laughed.

"You've had nine months to make up for it."

"I need another nine," she laughed. I smiled at her as she came over to us. Her hand automatically went into William's fur as I withdrew mine. I don't think she was even aware she did it.

"More?" I laughed at my granddaughter.

"Yes," she grinned and we took off running for more elk, I hoped we would find something better but we had no such luck. I knew Sophia and Will didn't want to go too far, even though they trusted their grandparents with their children I knew they missed them.

Hunting with just Sophia and Will was refreshing; I knew Esme loved every minute of spending time with them. She loved our grandchildren so much and I was so happy that she had this opportunity to be a grandmother and great grandmother.

I had trailed behind slightly as I drained my elk, the girls and William had gone ahead and I could hear their laughter when I went to find them.

Esme had her hands either side of William's giant head, moving it side to side and up and down, messing with his fur to make shapes with it. Sophia was laughing loudly and Will was just standing there letting her do it.

"Aren't you just so cute?" Esme laughed. I smiled widely as I came over to them.

"What are you doing to our great-grandson my dear?" I asked my wife although I couldn't help but smile.

"Restyling him," she giggled. William was soaking wet, he must have gone through the pond that was a few feet away from where we were standing. "I couldn't resist," she laughed. William was smiling in his wolf form, Esme kissed the bridge of his nose adoringly and he pulled his head out of Esme's hands. He shook his head and fur violently, causing all the water droplets to splash all three of us. Sophia squealed and Esme gasped; I just laughed. William's fur was now standing up on end as he gave Esme a big wolfy grin.

I had to calm my laughter to speak to them.

"We have to get back, Christian and his family will be leaving soon," I announced to them sadly, I had enjoyed our time together.

"Oh of course, I think Esther wanted to try something before they left." Esme replied, she ruffled the top of William's head and we all turned to head back to the house.

"Try something?" Sophia asked.

"Go into Christian's head. She asked me to trace Christian's family history. I could only go as far back as the 1500s though. She has a theory but wouldn't tell me," Esme answered and took Sophia's hand again as we ran back.

"She thinks he's related to us?" Sophia asked.

"Not us specifically, no. I guess we'll see," Esme said as we arrived back. Sophia and William immediately went to find their children. We found them sitting with Edward and Emmett in the living room, their little laughs radiated through the house like chimes and they instantly put a smile on our faces.

"Having fun with your grandpa's?" Sophia asked. Phoebe and Ashton immediately perked up at her voice, they squirmed in Edward and Emmett's grasp to reach for their mother. Sophia laughed and leant over to kiss her children.

_Chantelle wants to speak with you_. I heard Eddie's urgent concerned voice in my head. I didn't even realise he was here. I didn't ask, I just went into my study. I saw Chantelle standing there, she looked awful, not sick, just tired and worn out.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" I asked, tears immediately came to her eyes and I walked over to her, she fell into my chest, hugging me tightly as she cried silently. It felt like she was a child again as I cradled her. "Chantelle," I said painfully, I did not like seeing my granddaughter like this.

"You have to believe me," she sobbed as she pulled away and looked up at me.

"Believe what sweetheart?" I asked, moving a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. I sat her down and pulled a chair up next to her, I kept hold of her hand in mine.

"I need you to help me," she said.

"Chantelle you need to explain," I coaxed her; I had no idea what was going on with her. She hadn't been the normal Chantelle in years and it concerned me deeply. Was is Zio? Was she not happy with him anymore? I wasn't sure but I refused to believe that.

"I need you to research something. There's something missing from my life. I think I had… I think I might have had a son," she said "I know I sound crazy, I have no proof of anything, I wish I could remember my dreams because im sure they're telling me something."

"Chantelle…"I said slowly, how did I answer this? Chantelle couldn't have a son; I had seen her every day since she was born.

"I know you think im crazy, even I think im crazy that's why I want you to do some research. Find out what's going on," she begged me.

"I'll look into it," I told her sincerely. I could tell that she really believed this and I would find a way to help her. Edward had already come to me about Chantelle, when Chantelle found out about the new leader in Volterra that could remove memories she thought that he had removed her memories somehow. All of our memories and Edward and Esther had been very concerned with her thoughts.

When Fred came to me in September and couldn't remember a thing about being in Volterra I knew that Chantelle's theory was becoming more plausible by the day. I didn't tell her about this though; I didn't want to fuel her confusion with false hope. The only reason I didn't believe her was because of Bella, Esther and Eddie. If someone had that kind of power to remove memories Bella's shield would have protected her, Eddie and Esther's too. There is no way someone could access their minds unless they wanted them too. Eddie didn't even have a mental projection shield, he couldn't pull his shield from his head like Bella could, he told you what he wanted to tell you. That was all.

"Carlisle," I heard someone else call, it was Edward this time. I kissed my granddaughters forehead in comfort and she wiped her eyes. I left her in my study to compose herself and saw Edward with Esther, Christian and his family.

"I thought you might want to be here for this," Edward whispered to me.

"Before you go can I just try something?" Esther asked Christian who was saying goodbye to Sophia and William.

"What are you going to do?" he asked turning to Esther.

"See your history," she said and rested her hands either side of Christians head. I watch analytically as Esther and Christian closed their eyes. Esther concentrated and a smile spread across her face when she pulled away.

"Seriously?" Christian laughed.

"Yeah," Esther smiled.

"What's going on?" Christian's mother, Scarlett asked.

"Christian is a distant nephew of mine. I thought my older siblings had died, my parents told the witches that their children died in infancy but it seems like one of them survived. You're descended from my older brother. That's why your gift is so similar to mine. The moon pool recognised you. It recognised _me_ in you," she was smiling widely at the boy. His ability was similar to hers? I was sure I was missing something.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Christian has a very similar ability to mine, the first time I met him I wondered why. I wanted to see who his descendants were, if he was related to a witch or my parents through siblings or something. There was no way the moon pool would give him such an ability if he wasn't." she began to explain.

"What is his ability?" Esme asked.

"He can copy, just like me. Only he can only keep one ability at a time and he doesn't need to learn them like I do. He knows exactly how to use an ability the second he copies it and will always have that ability until he copies a new one then all the previous abilities will be useless to him," she answered.

"That's kind of cool," Avia grinned. Christian smiled back at her.

"Your brother… can you tell if he's still alive?" I asked Esther, changing the subject slightly. I knew having another piece of family for Esther would make her happy.

"He was human," she said sadly.

"Well you have me now," Christian smiled at her. She put her arm around him.

"I do," she laughed.

"Do I start calling you Aunt Esther now?"

"No not if you don't want to," she laughed. "Just Esther"

"I like Aunt Esther," he grinned at her. Esther laughed happily at him.

"So am I your nephew too?" Christian's father, Oliver asked.

"Yes you are. The line is through your grandmother," Esther explained.

"Then you are family," Oliver smiled warmly at her. Oliver embraced Esther with Christian and I couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"So you're my cousin?" Lidiya asked Christian. "Well that's not awkward at all," she laughed as she hugged Christian goodbye.

"Why would it be awkward?" Oliver asked.

"No reason," Lidiya said wide eyed as if she gave something away. I wasn't sure what was going on there, had Lidiya and Christian become romantically involved in some way?

_No. Christian and Holly. Lidiya views Holly as her sister, if Holly is her sister and Christian is her cousin that makes Christian and Holly related in her head_. I heard Eddie's voice in my head.

_Christian and Holly?_ I asked curiously.

_Apparently so._ He mused; I could hear the judgement in his voice, although it was more like disappointment.

_You don't want them together?_ I asked, eyeing Holly in the corner of the room, she was avoiding looking at the farewell scene.

_I think I do. That's what scares me. I'd much rather her with him than Jason Uley_. Eddie answered.

_Ah._ I answered. I knew what Eddie meant now and although I wished Holly all the happiness in the world part of me didn't think Jason was that happiness, I never had anything against the wolves, in fact I opened them with open arms but Jason and Holly were testing fate and I didn't want to see my granddaughter in any kind of pain.

_Holly is happy with Jason, that's all that matters._ I told my grandson. It was true, I would support Holly as long as she was happy and I would try not to judge her.

_I know. _He sighed slightly as Christian walked over to Holly. I wasn't sure what was going to happen or if we should all be watching, but if I ushered everyone out the room I knew people would know something was up.

Christian went over to Eddie first and Eddie willingly held his hand out, they touched briefly. I assumed he was copying his ability to talk to Holly privately. Holly and Christian stared at each other for a while before hugging. The hug was a very friendly hug; a hug two best friends gave not two new acquaintances.

After all the hugging and farewells were over, I realised that Christian and his family had made a mark on ours. Over the week they were here they had truly made friends in our family and as I saw them out of the house, I could see Scarlett tearlessly weeping.

"You're welcome any time my dear," I told her as I hugged her. She pulled away trying to laugh away her weeps.

"I know Carlisle; your family is just so kind and welcoming. You truly are family to us now," she said.

"As you are to us. We will arrange to come see you." I said with a warm smile. She nodded sadly.

"Come on mum," Christian smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to their car.

"Thank you for your hospitality and your kindness Carlisle, I see us becoming great friends," Oliver said to me, extending his hand for me to shake. I did and smiled at him.

"As do I Oliver, see you soon," I said as he climbed into the car after his son and wife. I felt Esme's hand slip into mine as we waved them off.

"They are such a wonderful family," she said happily.

"They are," I agreed with her and wrapped my arms around her waist in a hug as we looked at where they were standing moments ago.

"Sometimes I find it hard to grasp how blessed we are," she said to me in a whisper. I kissed her forehead, keeping her against me.

"We have such a perfect family Carlisle," she told me. I smiled as I looked up at the sun; it was coming out of the clouds, shining brightly on Esme and me. Our skin danced and I was momentarily mesmerised by my wife in front of me. She was so beautiful when she was smiling.

"I can't believe that we get to be with them forever," she laughed. I smiled down at her.

"Here's to forever," I said as I kissed her in the warm sun.

* * *

><p><strong>dkjkaden<strong>** I know it wasn't much but I hope you liked the last little bit in Carlisle's pov :) **

**Next chapter is Holly again (last one for a while) then it will be moving on to three years in the future and it will be focused on Chantelle and how she is dealing with a new revelation ;) **

**I need to move this story on because I need Matthew to be older, the character list on my blog has the new ages of all my characters as of chapter 46 onwards to help with confusion.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, I wont be able to update this story before then. It should be updated around the 28th.**


	45. January 2036: Holly & Jason

**There's more bad language in this chapter than normal so be warned.**

****Guest: Please tell me the name of the story and author so I can see for myself! Thanks :)****

* * *

><p><strong>January 2036<strong>

**Holly Cullen**

Life was better than ever, Jason and I had fallen back into our old ways, although there was something different there now. We were much more touchy feely, I didn't leave early in the morning, we sat and ate breakfast together, we were exclusive now, or at least neither of us dared to look at the opposite sex with the other around and we were happy. It was as close to a relationship I would get with him.

"Hey Hol," Christians voice came through my laptop.

"Hey," I grinned sitting opposite the camera.

"How are things?" he asked, I could see him sitting at his desk, clearly doing homework of some sort.

"The usual. Going out with Jason tonight, I'm supposed to be getting ready," I told him as I stood up from my bed again. Ever since meeting Christian and him going back to England we spoke every day. Mostly on Skype but if not we messaged and emailed each other. I liked the friendship I had with him, that's all it was, we didn't bring up our kiss or the future. Right now we were just getting to know each other and that's all I wanted from him and he understood that.

"On a date?" I heard him ask, he sounded sceptical.

"No. we don't go on dates," I laughed.

"That's why I'm so surprised. What is the meaning behind this?" he asked, I looked over to see he had stopped what he was doing. I quickly pulled my dress on and then walked into camera view as I zipped it up. "Um wow," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and knelt down so he was looking at my face rather than my breasts.

"We're just going to the club, with Carly and other friends. It's not a date," I told him truthfully.

"Sure," he laughed. "I'm sure you'll be socialising the whole time," he laughed and winked.

"Shut up," I told him with an eye roll. "I could always ask him to dance. You know what that's like," I teased him. I'm sure he would have blushed if he could.

"Are you trying to kill the bloke?" he asked. I giggled at his English term.

"Jason can handle my hotness unlike some men." I teased him again with a wink.

"Hey, you took me by surprise," he argued with a slight moan. I laughed, standing up and putting some jewellery on. "Well I got a girlfriend," he said, after a small pause.

"What?!" I exclaimed, stopping what I was doing and walking over to the laptop again. "when? Who? Why?" I asked. I tried to calm my thoughts. Why was I reacting so heavily to this? I should be happy for him but instead I was feeling jealous. He laughed at my reaction.

"Well… not really… sort of," he corrected himself. "I just wanted to see your reaction when I said that."

"Asshole," I laughed, going back to my jewellery. "Explain," I told him.

"She's my sister's best friend; I don't think Evie likes the idea of her brother and her best friend though so it probably won't go very far. But she gave me her number and we nearly kissed."

"Well… call her Christian. You deserve to be happy," I told him truthfully.

"Yeah we'll see," he mumbled in return. I knew he wanted to say more but he dropped the subject.

"Holly, Jason is here!" I heard my mom call.

"Send him up," I answered.

"I better go," Christian said through my computer screen.

"It's ok, you can stay," I laughed just as Jason opened the door to my room, he stood there smiling.

"Damn Holly," he said appreciatively as he looked me up and down. I laughed quietly and gave him a quick hug before pulling away. Jason went to kiss me but I avoided it. I knew Christian couldn't see us since the camera was facing the other way but I didn't want him to think we were up to something. I walked over to my vanity and Christian could see me again.

"Say hi," I told him.

"Hi Jason," he called.

"Oh hey dude," Jason said coming over to the camera.

"My mum is calling me; I'll call you tomorrow Hol. Have fun tonight," he called.

"Oh bye," I said, coming over. I blew him a kiss and he ended the call.

"Blowing kisses? Really?" Jason laughed.

"Shut up," I sighed, so many men teasing me today.

"I think it's cute," he laughed, jumping onto my bed, making it shake and my laptop tilted towards the edge. He caught it and pulled it onto his lap.

"Whatever... You're only saying that because he's five thousand miles away," I laughed.

"Too right. I'd have a very different opinion about you talking to him every night if he lived here." He answered, not looking up from my laptop as I finished getting ready.

"This isn't a love triangle Jason. I already told you im yours. At least for now, Christian is just a friend." I said. He didn't reply and after a few seconds I turned to look at him. I gasped because he was suddenly behind me.

"I like the sound of that," he grinned as he leant towards me to kiss me. I indulged him for a moment before I pushed him back.

"Stupid moon pool strength," he sighed when the back of his knees hit my bed. I giggled and continued to do my hair. By the time I was ready, we were late. We arrived at the club and Carly was already drunk.

"Holly lolly!" she called. I laughed awkwardly.

"Don't call me that," I told her.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Jason whispered to me. I kept my attention on my friend and Jason disappeared from my sight.

"Oh you have your sexy man friend here. He's gorgeous but i don't know why I couldn't have the other one for myself," she pouted, I wrapped my arm around her and she brought me over to the table where our friends were.

"What other one?" I asked, having a momentary lapse of forgetfulness.

"The sexy British one." she said as we reached the table. I went around greeting my friends before putting my attention back on my drunk friend.

"He's in England," I told her, not mentioning that I couldn't stand the idea of Christian with her. As much as I loved Carly, she was a bit of a slut, and Christian deserved better. But then I suppose I was no better than Carly, at least in comparison to those in my family. Most of them had only slept with one person, Jason was my third.

"That's too bad," Carly slurred, reaching for her drink.

"Here," I heard Jason say and handed me a French martini.

"Cocktails?" I giggled.

"It's your favourite." He said with a shrug.

"It is," I laughed, reaching for my drink immediately. "Thanks babe," I grinned. His eyes widened at the word babe. I had never called him that before and I wasn't sure where it had come from. I ignored him and turned back to my friends. He sat next to me and continued his beer.

Throughout the night Jason and I were more touchy feely than normal. I didn't know why, and I also didn't know why I wasn't stopping him every time he went for my hand or waist. I didn't want to admit it but I liked it. I liked us like this.

A few hours into the night, we were on the dance floor. Jason was giving me some space, which normally I'd be grateful for but I was in a strange mood and all I wanted was him with me. All the time. I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"You want me to dance with you?" he laughed. "I can barely stand. I'm not quite as graceful as you," he mumbled as we reached our friends. I giggled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"It's a slow song I need to dance with someone. It's either you or the other three men trying to dance with me," I told him. His arms tightened around me possessively. We were in a club and not many slow songs came on but this particular DJ liked to mix things up. He often played around, sometimes he'd put on a typical couple song to slow dance too, sometimes he'd put on typical Disney songs like hakuna matata and we all had to sing to them. He was a really great DJ and definitely knew how to keep us all going through the night.

"You two look soooo cute together," Carly said, she seemed emotional, tears on her cheeks as she gripped tightly to her boyfriend.

"What?" I laughed. "Us?" I asked.

"Yes you. Seriously I want to be your maid of honour at your wedding," she said longingly.

"Why are you crying?" I asked her, trying to change the subject away from me and Jason and weddings. We could never get married. Ever.

"You're so cute together," she sighed wistfully.

"Why is she crying?" I laughed to her boyfriend. He shrugged.

"She said that you two together made her emotional," he told me.

"Let's go to the bathroom," I told my friend, stepping out of Jason's arms and grabbing Carly.

I had told her recently that Jason and I's relationship had changed a lot and I told her that I thought I loved him. I didn't want her saying anything to him when she was drunk.

"Oh but I want to see you two dance more," she said. "Oh and kiss! Can you kiss?!" she asked with big begging eyes.

"No," I laughed and dragged her to the bathroom. When I cleaned Carly up and gave her a pep talk about me and Jason I finally came out of the bathroom with her. We found her boyfriend at the table.

"Where is Jason?" I asked him.

"Dance floor," he said pointing. I noticed on the table there was at least another five empty beer bottles.

"Did you have them?" I asked him with a frown. Most of our friends had left by now.

"No Jason did. As soon as you and Carly went into the girl's room he bought like five beers and downed them all. He seemed upset but wouldn't tell me why," he said with a shrug. "sorry," he added.

"Thanks, its okay," I said with a fake smile and walked off to find him. I wasn't mad at Carly's boyfriend. I was concerned about Jason. Why had he drunk so many beers? What was he upset about?

I found him with a girl. She was grinding over him and I wanted to punch her across the room. I was suddenly overcome with jealousy and it scared me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked the slut draping herself over Jason.

"Showing him a good time," she grinned up at me, she was tiny, probably five feet at most. Jason towered over her and they didn't look like they belonged together. I was five foot seven and matched Jason's height a lot better than this girl.

"Er I didn't say anything about wanting a good time," Jason said, he was clearly too drunk though he probably didn't even realise who she was.

"Get your slutty ass off him," I glared at her.

"Who are you his girlfriend? He never said he had a girlfriend," she said innocently.

"No I'm more than that," I spat at her and grabbed her arm and yanked her off him.

"Bitch!" she screamed back

"You don't want to pick a fight with me little girl," I glared at her. "Get lost you whore," I realised I may have been too harsh but I couldn't control this emotion running through me.

"God, I only wanted a good time," she said and started walking away swaying. I turned back to Jason staring back at me with pure desire in his eyes. My insides squirmed when he gave me that look.

"Do you know how hot you are?" he asked me. "That was so hot. You and that girl being all bitchy. You're so fucking hot," he said to me, I laughed at him repeating himself. "Were you jealous of her all over me?" he asked.

"Maybe," I admitted and took his drink from his hand, I finished it off for him, he didn't need any more alcohol.

"Hey," he moaned and reached for the now empty glass he tipped it upside down and when nothing came out he frowned. "I wanted to finish that," he moaned.

"Well we're going home," I told him, dragging him to the door. I wouldn't be able to control him here; he needed water and his bed.

"To have sex?" he asked with a happy smile, I rolled my eyes.

"No you're drunk," I told him.

"But that's when it's at its best," he slurred.

"Thanks," I laughed at the insult he didn't know he was giving.

"No I don't mean I don't like sober sex, any sex with you is goooood." He said trailing out the word 'good' I laughed and led him out the club. His arm went over my shoulder. "You know how much I like having sex with you?" he asked me as he stumbled down the road, I wrapped my arm around his waist and tried to help him walk, I was a bit tipsy myself but I hadn't had nearly as much as he had.

"A lot?" I laughed. Normally this would be awkward but I was too tipsy to feel awkward, and he was far too drunk to even remember what he was saying.

"So so so much and that's not just because the sex is good it's because I really like you and I like being with you," he said and rested his head on mine. I laughed at him again. "Don't laugh, it's true. I really love just being with you, whether we're having sex or not. You're my best friend Hol," he slurred as we got closer to his house.

"I know Jace, you're mine too," I told him. He stopped.

"Oh really?!" he exclaimed like a happy puppy. I giggled at the thought.

"Yeah of course," I told him even though I considered William my true best friend. "Come on we're nearly home."

"You know, it's so good to hear you say that. I really love you Holly," he said.

"Love you too," I laughed. Every word was true but I didn't want to tell him that, we always joked about love, we always said it to each other as friends but I truly loved him and I couldn't deny it in my head anymore.

_Tell him!_ I heard Lidiya's voice.

_I just did._

_He's drunk smart ass, it doesn't count, he doesn't know you're telling the truth._ Lidiya said.

_Get out of my head._ I told my sister. I needed to think about it anyway. Tonight had brought up emotions I never knew I had, especially for Jason.

_You're love in him Holly. You have been for a long time you're just scared to admit it._ I heard Avia in my head.

_Why are you two even awake?_ I growled in my head.

_Because you woke us with your rage towards that girl. You have some serious jealousy issues._ Lidiya laughed.

_Sorry_. I mumbled_. There's no point in me admitting it. Nothing can come of it_. I told them.

_We're talking about this tomorrow. _Avia said, I could see her mind fuzzing which meant she was on the edge of sleep.

_Yeah go to sleep._ I told my sisters. I didn't hear anything back from them and I could see them both falling asleep now. I didn't even wake Anelie, or if I had she'd gone straight back to sleep. She was dreaming about Tony, I smiled to myself slightly. Their imprint made me insanely jealous.

Jason was singing the whole way home, by the time we got to his house he collapsed onto the couch.

"Come on Jace," I laughed pulling him back up.

"Bed time?" he asked with a grin.

"For you yes," I laughed.

"Why did you drink so much after I went to the bathroom?" I asked him when he was on his feet.

"Weddings and something and something," he blabbed.

"Weddings made you drink more?" I laughed.

"No, the idea of marrying you made me drink… I realised I will never see you in a wedding dress," he said, I paused in my step for a moment before I kept going.

"I'm sure you will, I'll invite you to my wedding," I told him.

"It won't be our wedding though, I won't get to marry you and that made me angry. Because I want to. Because I love you. I'm so in love with you it hurts sometimes," he said as we reached his bedroom. I frowned in response but hid it well, he was drunk. There was no way he would ever admit anything like that to me sober; even if he did sound very sober during that speech. I led him over to his bed. "Need to pee," he groaned and rolled back off. I laughed when his face hit the floor. He barely noticed as he got up. I didn't follow him into the bathroom but I listened out to make sure he didn't fall. As he came out he was fiddling with his jeans, he didn't do them up he was trying to pull them off.

"Do you want me to undress you?" I laughed when he fell flat on his bed, trying to squirm out of his jeans.

"Oh please," he grinned and rolled over to face me on his side, his knee bent, his other one straight and he was propped up on his arm, the other behind his head with a stupid grin on his face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"We're not having sex," I reminded him.

"Aw why not?" he moaned.

"Because you're incoherent," I told him and pulled his shoes off, I went to take his jeans off for him but his legs wrapped around my hips in a lock and pulled me on top of him, I was breathing heavily by the time he pulled me up his body so our faces were right next to each other, his eyes were burning with desire and I nearly kissed him but the strong stench of alcohol stopped me, it's not like we'd do anything we'd never done before and would regret but it wasn't equal when one of us was drunk and one wasn't, I knew Jason wouldn't think I was taking advantage of him but it just didn't seem right at that specific time, his declaration of love was still prominent in my mind and I needed to think it through. I needed to think about my own feelings. I unwound his arms with my strength and he groaned and fell back on the bed, the desire in his eyes already gone. I finished pulling his jeans off and tugged the bed covers away; I knew he wouldn't sleep under them.

"Night Jace, see you tomorrow," I told him.

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" he pouted. I smiled and reached over him, we never 'kissed goodnight' but he was drunk so I'd humour him. I gave him a peck and he pouted again when I pulled away.

"I'll ring you tomorrow," I told him and left the room, I could hear him snoring by the time I reached the door.

I felt like I had a heavy heart as I walked back to my house. I would have stayed with him, but I really needed to think through 'us'. I knew he was drunk but what he said to me confirmed my suspicions. I always thought he liked me more than I liked him, at least in the romantic sense, ever since him seeing me with Christian I wondered if he thought of me as more than his friend that he occasionally had sex with. He told me all he ever wanted was me and that never left my mind.

_Oh my god Holly you need to tell him. Just tell him!_ Lidiya's voice was running through my head.

_I thought you were asleep._

_You are so in love with him._ She chimed.

_I thought you didn't approve of my relationship with him._

_I don't. At all. But I see how much you love him and he loves you too. I am not that cruel to let my own personal opinion get in the way of your happiness. You really need to tell him. You'll forever regret it if you don't. You should at least try and be together, even if it only lasts a week at least you know you tried and you can move on knowing you don't regret anything._

_I will in the morning._ I told her, I felt giddy. For some reason, Lidiya telling me to tell him suddenly gave me all the confidence I needed. Because I did love him. I had loved him for a while now. I just didn't realise it.

By the time morning arrived I was watching the clock wondering what the right time would be to go see him. As it hit nine am I couldn't wait any longer.

"Good morning my ball of sunshine," my dad smiled at me, I was skipping down the stairs with a grin on my face.

"Good morning daddy," I sang and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you so happy today?" he asked with a laugh.

"Today is going to be a good day," I told him and headed for the door.

I knocked on the door of Jason's house… I had never knocked before. I normally just walked straight in, I was suddenly extremely nervous and I didn't know why, I was never nervous about anything.

"Hey Hol," Jason grinned opening the door and letting me in. He only had a pair of cut-off jeans on. His hair was wet and a strong smell of shower gel was radiating from him.

"Hey im surprised you're up. How you feeling?" I asked him.

"Hung-over," he answered and slumped down on his couch. He opened his arms for me to sit in but I went to sit on the spare chair instead, I saw him frown in response but then his face dropped as if he knew why.

"Do you remember last night?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"All of it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Even what you said?" I asked, my heart was pounding in my ears. Did he remember admitting he was in love with me?

"Yes," he said slowly and sat forward, leaning over his knees. I paused and waited for him to say something; we both knew there was an elephant in the room. He was silent for far too long.

"Are you going to address the elephant in the room or do you want me to say it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry" he groaned. "I didn't mean to say that last night"

"But you did. Was it true?" I asked him carefully. I had done a lot of thinking last night and I knew I was in love with him, there was no doubt in my mind how much I loved him but I was so scared to actually do anything about it. He looked up at me then, I was so nervous for his answer, his eyes locked with mine.

"Yes," he told me strongly. My heart nearly stopped, I took a shaky sigh.

"You know we were never supposed to fall in love? That wasn't the deal," I reminded him.

"I know. I'm sorry, I should have kept it to myself; I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry for making this awkward, I know you probably want to stop seeing each other and maybe that's for the best. I can't be in love with you when you don't want that. I can't be who you need anymore. There's something else too…" He said like he was fighting off emotion. I wanted to run over there and hug him but I didn't. I just looked down for a moment. He didn't continue, he was waiting for me to speak before he said anything else.

Did I have the courage to say it? I knew something like this would happen. I knew I'd fall in love with him and yet I didn't stop myself. What if he imprinted? It would crush me.

Then I remembered what Lidiya told me, I would forever regret not trying if I didn't tell Jason I loved him, that's why I was here, to tell him the truth and if he walked away from me, he did but I wouldn't regret it because I told the truth and I tried. Lidiya was right; if I didn't at least try and make this work I would regret that too. If he imprinted, he imprinted and I would move past it and go on a ten month shopping spree around the world with Alice or something. I was happy with Jason, beyond happy, so I would try and make it work.

I looked up at him he was looking at me curiously.

"I don't want to stop seeing each other," I told him, my voice almost shaking. He frowned in response.

"Ok, well I promise I won't remind you of my feelings, I'll keep them to myself," he said what he thought I wanted to hear.

"I don't want that either," I told him. He frowned deeper.

"I don't understand," he said. I moved over to him and sat next to him, finding the courage to look up at him, I was never shy, I was never scared of anything but admitting to a guy that I loved him, that I loved him more than any other guy I had ever been with had me petrified.

"You're everything I need you to be," I told him in reference to his last line of his mini speech. He frowned. "I want you to be in love with me," I said and then laughed at myself, what kind of line was that?

"You do? Why?" he asked, I finally managed to lock eyes with him.

"Because I'm in love with you too," I finally admitted. He sat there shocked, our eyes never dropping.

"You are?" he frowned. I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips. "Wait you're in love with me?" he asked, he was in denial.

"Yes," I told him again.

"but…" he trailed off, I moved, my heart banging in my chest and sat straddling his lap, I barely waited a second before I crushed my lips to his, he responded instantly and began kissing me back. He tasted of mint toothpaste and a fresh shower, his hair was still wet and his skin smelt amazing, his natural musky scent mixed with his shower gel. I wound my hands over his shoulders and into his hair, attacking his mouth with mine. His arms went under my shirt and one was on my lower back, the other on my upper back under my bra, pushing me towards him as we made out.

"I love you," I said when we pulled away, both gasping for air.

"Why?" he asked with a gasp.

"Because you're amazing, you're kind and you're gentle and you're my protection and my safe haven, I find myself wanting to be with you all the time, I want you touching me and kissing me when I'm not with you and I dream about you. You're everything I think about and everything I want and I have never felt like this about anyone." I told him, his eyes were burning as he listened to me, this time it was a mix between desire and love.

"I love you so much Holly," he said with so much raw emotion I had a lump in my throat. I fell back towards him, my lips crashing with his. He wrapped my legs around him and I held onto him tightly as he stood up from the couch and walked towards the stairs as we kissed, I giggled when he slipped on the top step, nearly sending us crashing down. His arm wrapped tightly around my back to keep me from falling, his other reaching for the bannister, he laughed with me as he stood up again, his hand going to my shirt and swiftly pulling it over my head before we even reached his bed room. I reached for his and pulled it over his head just before he let me drop onto the bed. He reached for my jeans and quickly pulled them off before pulling his own off.

"What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?" I gasped as he kissed up my legs

"Huh?" he asked looking up at me.

"When you said sorry, you said there was something else too you had to say but I told you I didn't want to stop seeing each other, what was it?" I asked as he reached my stomach, I shivered in pure delight and he reached my bra clasp.

"Oh nothing," he said quickly before kissing my chest and neck. I squirmed and didn't have the energy to persist, I gave into him and we made love for the first time. We'd had sex plenty of times but not like this. It was like he was worshiping every part of me. This was love.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Uley<strong>

I woke up with a jerk, my alarm was going off, it was five pm. I always set my alarm for my patrol. Holly and I had been in bed all day. I looked down to my right to see Holly fast asleep, wrapped up in my sheet. It barely covered her naked body, her back was exposed to me and she was beautiful. I settled back down behind her. I ran my hand over her arm and kissed her shoulder blades. I couldn't get over how much I loved her and she loved me too. She actually said she loved me, I felt like I was on cloud nine but I knew I had done this all wrong. I should have told her before today even happened, I knew she would hate me soon but I wanted to enjoy the moment before hurricane Holly arrived. I just had to explain to her, make her believe what I felt and what I meant. I know I loved her, completely and utterly loved her. There was no doubt in my mind. I loved Erin too, but in a different way. It wasn't like how I loved Holly. I kissed her shoulder, moved her hair from her face and kissed her temple before I moved from the bed. She turned to me as I pulled on my shorts. I wouldn't need them in a minute but just in case someone saw me walk from my house.

"Where are you going?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep. I have patrol," I told her, leaning over to gently kiss her lips. I couldn't resist. She smiled when I pulled away.

"Will wouldn't mind," she smiled at me.

"Oh yes he would," I laughed.

"I have him wrapped around my little finger. He'd let you off if I asked him," she winked. I didn't doubt that at all.

"I would be forever teased by my brothers if you did that." I told her kissing her again.

"Hmm okay I suppose I'll have to wait for you here… naked." She smiled at me, grabbing my pillow and cuddling it to her. I smiled back at her teasing before heading to the door. I felt so happy as I phased to join the pack.

_Jace you're late._ I heard Will in my head. I cringed.

_Sorry dude._ I answered. Hoping he'd understand.

_Well it doesn't surprise me you were with my cousin_. He laughed. _Can't believe you still haven't learnt to filter that crap. _He groaned.

_Sorry_. I laughed again. I tried to change my thoughts away from the girl in my bed. I hadn't meant to think about Erin but she was the only other person in my life that was important to me. I wondered how she was doing. I hadn't seen her since yesterday.

_What?!_ I heard William's voice roar through my head.

_Woah man. Seriously? And you still have Holly Cullen in your bed? Damn._ I heard Eric Call laugh in my head.

_You imprinted and you didn't tell Holly?_ Will's voice was angry. Really angry, sadly I was running in the same direction as him, he had turned around and was now pinning me to the ground angrily.

_I can't believe you're doing that to her. She loves you Jason! She fucking loves you and you're lying to her! _William was furious. _She's my cousin… no, she's more than that, she's my sister and best friend and you're going to break her heart. I told you I didn't mind you sleeping with her but it was supposed to be a mutual thing. You weren't supposed to tell her you love her then imprint! _

_Actually I imprinted before I told her_. I admitted.

_What?_ Will growled. Uh oh. That wasn't a good idea. _You will go and tell her right now! Or I will!_ He told me, he didn't use the alpha order though.

_I'm giving you a chance. I won't use the alpha order on you because you're my friend. Don't make me regret it. _He told me as he unpinned me. I stood up and shook my fur out.

_Right now?_ I asked sadly. She had been so happy when I left her but I was a fool to think about Erin around William, he was fiercely protective of Holly.

_Right now_. He confirmed. _You are dismissed from patrol for the rest of the night. _

I phased back immediately and pulled my shorts on. My heart was beating rapidly. I knew it had been a bad idea; I'm surprised my alpha didn't actually kill me. Erin didn't want me that way though. She was only a child, she was twelve years old and I only wanted to protect her. There were no romantic feelings what so ever, I loved Holly.

I remember feeling so confused and torn when I met Erin.

_It happened yesterday, before I picked up Holly to go to the club. I went to visit my mom and dad, since they said family was visiting. One of our aunts or cousins or someone had remarried and wanted us to meet their family, including their new step daughter. I wasn't bothered at all; I only went because I had some time to kill. The step daughter was Erin, she was twelve years old and the second I saw her I was intrigued. I should have known there and then to run away and avoid her but I didn't. I shook her hand and looked into her eyes and it happened. Everything I didn't want to happen. I took a step away from her, my eyes not leaving hers but I was backing up to the wall. Refusing to admit what had happened. Kayleigh saw it. She knew I had imprinted and beamed a smile at me._

"_No," I mumbled._

"_Im Erin," the girl said to me with a wide smile. "What's your name?" she asked, clearly oblivious to the fact I was acting repulsed by her._

"_His name is Jason. I expect you two will be good friends in the future," Kayleigh said._

"_Why?" Erin asked, finally looking away from my gaze to my sister. Kayleigh shrugged._

"_I just have a feeling," she said and winked. The girl giggled and it made me smile involuntarily. The sound of her laugh was like music, I could live to hear that sound._

_I shook my head, looking away from my sister with _her_. _

Holly_. What about Holly? I knew we were still only technically friends with benefits but there had been more between us. Recently, I thought she wanted more. Tonight I was going to talk to her about us being more but now I couldn't. I had imprinted._

_Seeing Holly that night I fully intended to tell her. I wanted to get it out in the open but I had seen her in that dress in her bed room and she looked amazing. Then I saw her talking to the English moon pool kid and I wanted to keep her a little longer. I didn't want him to win. I wanted her and I realised in that moment that maybe it didn't matter about Erin. Erin was only a child and I didn't feel like I loved her, not in the way I loved Holly. I still loved Holly that was clear to me when I saw her. Surely if I was meant to be with Erin I wouldn't still love Holly the way I did._

_When her friend mentioned marriage it truly hit me. I wouldn't get to marry Holly. I wanted to, I actually did want to but I knew in that moment it would never happen. Ever and I hated the imprint. I hated Erin and that she had control over me. I hated that all imprints end in love. I hated me. I hated who I was and how much I knew this would hurt Holly. Even if she wouldn't admit it. It would._

_I remember drinking after that. I wasn't sure how many I drank but I was feeling drunk by the time Holly saw me dancing with a girl I didn't know. She was jealous and it made me love her even more. I remember telling her I loved her but not having control over what I said._

As I made my way back to my house I had heavy feet. How could I do this to her? She had been so happy today and I was about to ruin that. I was only a few meters from my house but I kept walking. I couldn't do this. Not now. I knew William would be angry at me but I needed to talk to Kayleigh. Sometimes I hated her, in fact most of the times I hated her. I moved out of my parents' house because even though she had her own house she was always there annoying me. But I also loved her, she was my big sister and I needed her right now.

I walked into my old family house just as my dad came down the stairs.

"Are you alright son?" he asked.

"Where is Kayleigh?" I asked.

"In her old room with Erin. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"How did you tell Leah you imprinted on mom?" I asked him. He was shocked by the question.

"Why would you ask me that?" he asked with a frown.

"Holly Cullen. I've been seeing her… well dating her. Kind of," I told him.

"Holly Cullen?" he asked. "_Cullen_?!" he emphasised.

"Yeah," I grumbled.

"And you've imprinted on Erin. Of all the girls you could have been dating Jason and you're dating a vampires daughter." He said, he was laughing.

"It's not funny," I frowned.

"No its not. Eddie Cullen is going to kick your ass. So is Edward and Jacob and every male in that family," he told me in seriousness.

"I know. I deserve it," I frowned.

"I know how you feel Jason. I've been there. It's awful. I loved Leah once. Just like you love Holly. I never wanted to hurt her but she's happy now and Holly will be too." He said with a pat on my shoulder. "Tell her the truth and tell her soon, if she finds out from someone else it will make it worse."

"Yeah. You're right," I mumbled. "I think I'm going to see Erin first though. I think I made a bad impression yesterday," I said.

"Good idea," he smiled at me. "I'm proud of you. Not for following my footsteps but for doing the right thing," he said and walked into the kitchen. I took the stairs two at a time to Kayleigh's old room, I opened the door to see them both sitting on her bed laughing. Kayleigh wasn't really a maternal person, she told me kids got on her nerves and she avoided them at all costs. I wasn't sure she even had a maternal side to her but she seemed to have friended Erin immediately.

"Hey girls," I smiled at them.

"Hey!" Erin grinned, her smile made me smile wider.

"Hey little bro," Kayleigh laughed at my reaction.

"What are you doing?" I asked them both coming into the room. I had completely forgotten why I even came by this point. That was the effect the imprint had on me.

However there was still a nagging feeling in the back of my mind.

I needed to talk to Holly.

* * *

><p><strong>Holly Cullen<strong>

I didn't go back to sleep after Jason left. I was too awake. I had caught up on my sleep and I was suddenly excited and happy. Ridiculously happy. I couldn't stop smiling as I dressed; I left Jason a note on his bed to tell him I'd be back in the morning. I knew his patrol lasted until about three am and he slept straight afterwards, but I also knew that after a late patrol he went to his parents in the morning to get breakfast made by his mom. I would surprise him at his parents' house and we would finally tell everyone we were together. First though I would tell my family. I sort of felt bad for not doing it with Jason but I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it. Not for a second.

_I'm happy for you Holly_. I heard Avia in my head.

_Thanks sis_. I giggled; I couldn't even keep my happiness out of my mind.

_See. Told you it was the right thing to do. Even if this ends badly, seeing you this happy is completely worth it. _Lidiya told me.

_Yeah she's right. Glad you're happy Holly._ Anelie agreed.

_You have no idea_. I sighed wistfully as I left Jason's house.

_Yes we do._ They all said at the exact same time and then we all laughed. I suppose they did.

As I arrived home I had a skip in my step. My parents weren't home so I assumed they were at my aunt's house or the Cullen mansion. Part of me wished I had my mother's ability as I made my way to my aunt's house.

I knocked lightly and Izzy answered the door.

"Hey Izzy, is my mom and dad here?" I asked.

"Nope" she said with a smile.

_Anyone know where the parents are?_ I asked my sisters.

_I think they went on a date._ Avia said. She was with Lidiya and Anelie at Esther's house.

_They're not here_. Lidiya told me.

"Thanks anyway," I said to both my sisters and Izzy. I started walking towards the Cullen mansion, I could at least tell them.

"Hello sweetie," my grandmother Bella greeted me. "Everything okay?" she asked.

"Are my parents here?" I asked her.

"No dear. They've gone to Seattle. Your dad said you were spending the day at a friends," she frowned. Did he already know?

_He read your mind and quickly got out of it._ Avia laughed.

_Oh my god._ I cringed.

"Well I suppose I could tell you, although I'm sure you already know," I told my grandmother.

"Know what dear?" she asked.

"Jason Uley and I are dating," I told her, a few of my other vampire relatives came into the hall.

"We're happy for you Holly," Carlisle said hugging me. I smiled up at him. I could always trust Carlisle to be none judgemental. I could see my grandfather Edward watching me though, he was definitely judging me.

"I hope you know what you're doing," grandma Bella laughed and hugged me.

"I do," I told her with a smile. "Well now I've told you I'm going to go tell the others," I said with a smile and said farewell to my vampire family. I wasn't planning on telling everyone but I went to Will and Sophia's, im sure she would need help with Will on patrol with Jason so I ended up spending the entire night with her. We just talked and I helped her with the twins, we finally slept around two am, just before Will and Jason were due back from their patrol.

I woke up with a jerk. Jason. I wanted to go see Jason.

"She's here?" I heard Will ask.

"Yeah why?" Sophia answered him.

"Has she seen Jason?" he asked.

"No, she said he left her to patrol," Sophia answered, clearly confused with his urgency. I was confused too. I climbed out of their guest bed and quickly got dressed. I made my way down the stairs to see Sophia handing the twins some food in their high chairs. Jason looked angry.

"He's such an idiot. I'm going to have to protect him from Ed-" Will began but saw me standing at the door. "Hey Holly, good morning," he grinned.

"Hey… what are you guys talking about?" I asked him.

"Nothing, you heading out?" he asked.

"Yeah I was going to go see Jason," I smiled wistfully. Will looked at me with a strange expression.

"Okay well I'll see you later," he said.

"Of course," I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, as well as Sophia and my niece and nephew and left their house.

I arrived at the Uley house and I was about to knock on the door when I heard his laugh come from the back garden. I smiled widely and skipped to the side gate. I opened it and stopped dead in my tracks. He was sitting on the swings at the back of the garden with a girl I'd never seen before. She seemed about twelve or thirteen. I frowned and saw Kayleigh on the patio sunbathing. I walked over to her.

"Who's that?" I asked her. She looked up at me, her face dropped as she stared at me with pity. "Who?" I asked again when she didn't answer me.

"That's Erin… she's a friend of the family." She told me. I nodded in response. I looked over to them again and Erin was smiling up at Jason like he was a god. I was extremely uncomfortable watching them. I began walking over to introduce myself.

"Holly wait!" Kayleigh called, she grabbed my wrist. Jason and Erin looked over at me and Kayleigh, I smiled at Jason and when he didn't smile back I frowned.

"What?" I asked her.

"Kayleigh don't!" he shouted and began running over.

"He imprinted on her two days ago." Kayleigh said.

"Holly," Jason said softly, he wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I jerked away from him. The tears were already falling down my face.

"I can't believe you!" I cried to him.

"Holly please!"

"You said you were in love with me!" I screamed.

"I am!" he yelled.

"No you're not! You're lying, you love her!" I gasped. My arm winding around my torso, I felt like I was being ripped open.

"I'm not! It's just an imprint. I don't love her! She's twelve! I love _you_!" he told me, I saw the girl frown slightly when she looked between us. I couldn't do this. My heart ached so much. I took off running back home.

"Holly, I love you I do, I'm so in love with you I don't want my imprint that way. She'll only be a friend, I want you!" he told me as he caught me.

"No, you only say that now because she's a kid. When she is older you'll feel different." I told him, trying so desperately not to break down and sob violently.

"I won't, I wouldn't have let yesterday happen if that was true," he told me.

"You let me admit I was in love with you, you made me break down every barrier I ever had and give myself entirely to you, you made love to me all day knowing you were imprinted to someone else!" I nearly screamed at him, how could he be so heartless to hurt me like that?

"And didn't you feel that every second of it was real? You believed me as much as I believed you, you're my everything, you know that," he said painfully. "Im her protector, nothing more."

"At the moment," I said, now the tears were falling from my eyes. My chest and heart aching so much I thought I was going to die from the pain.

"She doesn't want me like that either, not every imprint ends in love," he argued. I just couldn't look at him anymore, I needed to breathe. I needed to cry.

"Yes they do, and she doesn't want you yet because she's a child. She will. I know she will," I sobbed. I turned from him but his hand was on my wrist he pulled me back around and his lips met mine, he kissed me forcefully and our tears mixed together. I couldn't help but kiss him back, my anger my pain and my grief all flowing into our kiss. We pulled away gasping, he had a tight iron grip around me but I was just as strong as him, I was and I needed to get away from him, his scent, his arms, his lips. I squirmed out of his arms.

"Holly," he cried. I knew if I ran full speed he wouldn't be able to keep up in human form. I just hoped he wouldn't phase. I didn't live too far away and my dad would catch onto my thoughts pretty soon, he wouldn't let Jason in the house.

My tears started to blur my vision. I knew this would happen and yet it crushed me harder than I ever thought it would. My heart felt like it was a rock in my chest. My breathing became erratic, the tears coming out too fast. I collapsed on the floor a few feet from my house.

This is what it felt like to die from a broken heart.

Worst part was if he had imprinted merely a month ago it wouldn't have hurt this bad. I knew that it was too good to be true. The realisation I was in love with him was just too much.

_Holly! What's wrong?_ I heard Lidiya in my head; I knew Avia and Anelie were there too, in my head. They could feel my sudden pain and wanted to know what was wrong.

_Jason imprinted_. I told them, even my mental voice was choking on the words but they had seen what had happened already.

I stood up and made it to my front door; I knew Jason wouldn't be able to catch me. He was probably going back to _her._

I opened the door and I just fell in the hall way.

"Holly!" my sister came to me, the tears were pouring from my eyes and I just couldn't stop. She was crying too, she could feel my pain, literally.

"Never fall in love Avia. It hurts like hell," I told her though my tears. She hugged me and I sat there with my sister in the middle of the floor.

"Holly?" my mom asked. I didn't move from my sisters arms. I saw her leave the room. "Eddie, shes a mess," I heard her tell my dad. It wasn't long before they entered the hall. I saw my dad and I just wanted him to hug me. He looked at me, my pain mirrored on his face and he headed for the door.

"Daddy no!" I told him pulling away from my sister.

"I'm going to see Jason."

"No you're not, it's not his fault," I told him as I reached him.

"Holly I've never seen you like this, he's crushed you. As your father that hurts me more than anything else in this world," he told me.

"Just be my father then, not Eddie the vampire that can snap any boy's neck. Just be my daddy." I cried, he pulled me into a hug and I latched onto him like I was a child. He carried me into the living room and he let me cry into his shoulder as he hugged me.

"What happened Hol?" he asked me after a while of just holding me. My mom and sister sat either side of us and Avia was hugging my back as she stroked my hair.

"He imprinted," I sobbed softly. My father tightened his grip on me and kissed my head several times. I knew he wanted to say I told you so but he didn't and I was grateful.

"I'm sorry Holly," my mom said to me kissing my shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You were right, these relationships never end well," I sighed but my sobs shook my chest.

"He's outside," I heard my mother say.

"What?" I gasped. I sat up to see my dad; he looked like he was burning. He moved so unbelievably quick I think even my mom had trouble keeping up. I was on the couch and he was gone.

I ran to the window to see him standing on the front patio, facing Jason who was at the end of our drive. My dad was fuming.

"Uncle Eddie!" I heard William call, Will was here too? My dad looked like he was going to murder Jason. "Please don't hurt him, he may have hurt her but he's human," Will reminded my dad, Eddie had already closed the front door and was stalking towards Jason. Jason was taking steps backwards away from the angry vampire.

"Nobody hurts my little girl and gets away with it!"

"I love her!" Jason told my dad. "I'm in love with her, the imprint changes nothing. I need to talk to her."

"Don't you think you've done enough?!" he growled at him angrily. He launched towards him and I saw Will phase on the fly to protect Jason. I was out of the door in a second. I wouldn't let my dad hurt Jason. No matter how much he was hurting me.

"Daddy no!" I screamed; I was outside now; Avia was hugging my arm protectively.

"Holly go back into the house." My dad called. He had stopped in his assault but Will ran up to him anyway. He was protecting his pack member. My dad would never hurt his nephew, and Will knew that.

"It's fine Will," Jason told him.

"Daddy please," I begged. My mom was over there in a blink of an eye and was standing between Eddie and Jason.

"You'll hurt her if you hurt him," she told him.

"He doesn't deserve her!" Eddie growled past my mom.

"I know I don't but I can't leave without talking to her," Jason said.

"You broke her heart." Eddie snapped at him. "You don't deserve to talk to her."

"Daddy," I said softly, I walked over to my dad and rested my hand on his arm. "Please," I begged. I would talk to him, if it meant he left my life for good, I would. Just to hear what he had to say. Why he had lied to me.

"Ten minutes and I'm coming after you mutt," Eddie growled and started to walk back into the house with Chloe.

I walked towards the roads with Jason. Will was in his wolf form watching us warily but I ignored him and we walked away from him, towards La Push in an awkward silence.

"Why are you here Jason? Don't you think enough has been said? We knew this would happen eventually," I said, stopping suddenly. He turned to face me, we were only a road away from his house at this moment, and I didn't want to be walking into that house we had shared so many good memories in.

"Come back with me so we can talk in private," he told me, reaching for my hand. I flinched away from him but he ignored it and started walking. I didn't know why my feet weren't obeying my mind but I followed him. We would certainly be more than ten minutes at this rate but I hoped my dad wouldn't chase us down and kill him.

"Why are you here Jason?" I repeated, my arms crossing over my chest and I stood at the door of his house. He stood opposite me, resting on the island in his small kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming to see me?" he asked me.

"I needed your permission?" I asked, my eyebrows rising in accusation. He was never controlling. What did he mean?

"No, I just. I wish I had known," he sighed.

"So you could hide her and pretend everything was ok?" I frowned.

"So I could explain it to you first. So you knew that I didn't want to imprint, I only wanted you. I still do want you, nothing's changed. I'm still in love with you like I have been for the past year."

"I want that to mean something Jason, I really do but we can't be together anymore. You have her." I said painfully.

"I know that's what you think," he said, his voice cracking. "She's only a child though; I'm just a protector to her. Nothing more," he tried to argue.

"For now," I sighed softly. He took a step towards me and I couldn't bring myself to move away.

"Holly Renesmee Cullen, I will always love you. Nothing, not even an imprint will change that. I am her protector, nothing more. You _are_ my more."

"I love you too Jace, I do… and I think I always will in a certain way," i answered reluctantly but I couldn't lie. I would always love him; tears were in my eyes again. He stepped towards me and pulled me into his chest. I broke down in that moment and wrapped my arms around him. He held me as I cried and I was aware he was crying too, silently. I couldn't understand how the universe had been so cruel. Why had he imprinted? He clearly thought he loved me, why wasn't it enough for us? For me? But I knew we couldn't do this. I wouldn't keep this going knowing that he loved her too, even if he was just her protector now. She would want more eventually.

I tried to step away from him, wiping my tears away quickly but he didn't let me leave, he crushed his lips to mine and fresh tears fell from my face as I kissed him. Our tears mixed together as he poured his heart out to me and mine to him. He tried to pull me further into his house, unbuckling his belt and his hands going under my shirt. We were both breathing heavily and kissing each other furiously.

"No," i said, breaking away from him panting. "We can't," i said, my tears appearing again in my eyes.

"Why not?" he asked me.

"Erin." I said and the name came crashing down on him as if he had forgotten her for a moment.

"She's a child. I don't see her that way." He tried to argue.

"But you _will,_" I said and emphasised 'will'. "I've seen enough imprints in my life to know how this ends Jace," I said to him. "And I won't set myself up for even more heartbreak."

"Sometimes tearing the Band-Aid off slowly is better," he tried to persuade me.

"I much prefer pulling it off quickly," I said, keeping with his analogy.

"But I want you." he sighed, his hand reaching my face. I closed my eyes tightly just for a moment trying to memorise the feeling before opening them.

"I know," was all I said.

"Can we still be friends? I still want you in my life," he told me painfully. The thought of losing him completely just crushed me and I'm sure it crushed him too. I nodded softly.

"Of course," i said, resting my hand on his giant hand still on my face. "But you can't be doing things like that," I said and used my vampire strength to move his hand away from me. "And I think we need a break. Just for now. For a few months. I can't see you," I told him. He nodded understandingly.

"What are you going to do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Go on vacation somewhere. Away from here. Just for a while. I'll go with Alice or someone to Europe and buy all the clothes I want," I laughed although I didn't feel like laughing. He nodded again.

"I'll always be here," he said.

"I know," I said softly. I wanted to add 'with Erin' but I didn't.

_Ten minutes is up._ I heard my dad's voice in my head as a warning.

"I've got to go. Goodbye Jason" I said softly. I ached to touch him, to hug him goodbye, anything but I didn't.

"Bye," he said sadly and I turned for his front door.

I couldn't control the tears streaming down my face as I walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>I think some of you predicted this a long time ago, I will be putting an alternative version of this chapter on my blog tomorrow. I was extremely indecisive about this chapter, so thank you KleoCullen for helping me! Next chapter is going three years into the future and it's Chantelle's POV, she finally remembers Matthew :)<strong>


	46. January 2039: Chantelle

**Surprise update!**

**Please vote on my blog for which story you want me to finish now I've finished Living in Paradise!  
>BellaNessieCullen. Blogspot. com<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Three Years Later*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January 2039<strong>

**Chantelle Cullen**

"Stay absolutely still," Esther commanded. I sat there, her hands resting either side of my temple, she closed her eyes and I copied. It felt so strange with her in my head. It's like I knew someone else was there and I could follow where she was going. There was a dark space in my mind; it was like a big black spot that was hiding something. I could feel Esther trying to move it, trying to see behind it. It felt like an electric shock pulsed from it, kicking Esther out of my mind. She gasped as she pulled away from me.

"There's definitely something there," she told me and those around us.

"You can't see what?" Zio asked.

"No. It kicked me out of her head. I think it touched into her ability, she forced me out."

"I didn't mean to," I said honestly. I wanted it to work, desperately.

"I know," she said and stood up. "I'm sorry Chanti," she added.

"That's okay," I mumbled. "I'm tired," I said truthfully.

"You will be after that," she said regretfully.

"Let's go home," Zio said, still concerned and helped me to stand. "Sophia and Will are dropping off the twins." He reminded me. I nodded; I loved looking after my grandchildren. They meant the world to me and easily distracted me from the emptiness inside me.

"Nanna!" Phoebe called running straight into my legs. I lifted my now nearly four-year-old granddaughter into my arms.

"Hey baby girl," I smiled as she hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes for a second. I lived for these moments where I held my grandchildren. I couldn't believe the twins were going to be four in just a few months.

"Ashton is feeling sick, he hasn't actually been sick though I think it was for attention. Just keep an eye on him," Sophia came in ranting. Ashton was clinging onto William as they entered the house.

"Phoebe might want to go to bed early, she's been tired today," Sophia continued.

"Sweetheart we can look after our grandchildren," Zio remarked and reached for Ashton. He reluctantly let go of his father and let Zio hold him.

"I know, I know but you know…" Sophia sighed with a smile.

"Have fun," I told her and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure we will," she grinned at me. She kissed Phoebe on her head and then Ashton. "Be good my little ones," she told them. Phoebe squirmed in my grasp and I put her on the floor, she ran over and hugged her mother's legs. Sophia lifted her and gave her a hug.

"We'll see you tomorrow," she said kissing her again, Phoebe reached for William. He threw her up in the air and caught her again; she was giggling as he dipped her towards the floor and kissed her face all over. He pulled her back up and she was flustered with her giggles. I smiled at them as he kissed her one last time and put her on the floor.

"Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" Phoebe waved happily. I turned to see Ashton curled into Zio on the couch. I closed the front door and locked it so the children couldn't run out and took my granddaughters hand; leading her back into the open living room where Zio was.

"Do you feel sick sunshine?" I asked my grandson sitting next to them. He nodded into Zio's chest.

"I think I know what will make that better, would you like some ice-cream?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrow and a smile. He moved slightly to look at me and nodded.

"What do you say?" Zio asked him.

"Please," Ashton said weakly, I smiled and smoothed back his long curls from his forehead so I could kiss him. His forehead was warm but not fever warm.

"Come on Phoebs let's get some ice-cream," I told her and walked into the kitchen.

I didn't know when I fell asleep but I remember sitting with Phoebe cuddled into me. Suddenly Phoebe was gone from my arms and I opened my eyes to see Zio carrying her.

"Putting her to bed," he whispered and turned to the stairs. I didn't move, I let Zio put them to bed and he came back down a few minutes later. "Both of them are fast asleep," he smiled at me, I sat forward and he made his way behind me, I was sitting in between his legs and leant against his chest with a sigh. He wrapped arms securely around me and kissed my hair and temple before burying his face into my shoulder. I giggled as his breath tickled my neck.

"I love you," he whispered into my skin.

"I love you more," I giggled.

"No seriously, I love you," he said kissing my neck and jaw, I laughed harder.

"Stop it," I gasped, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Mmm?" he asked between kisses.

"Babies. Sleeping." I reminded him as his hands went under my shirt. "Pancrazio!" I gasped and moved away from him, he grinned widely at me. He reached for me and tugged me back towards him; I tried to refrain from giggling as he kissed me more.

"Seeing you with babies is just too much for me," he said pulling me below him, he was hovering over me, his beautiful face only inches from mine. His smile was truly happy, it had been a while since I'd seen this on his face; he had been so concerned with what was going on with me. His smile reminded me of the little boy though and reality crashed over me. My smile dropped and I reached up to stroke his stubble on his chin. His dropped too as he watched me curiously.

"Chantelle…" he whispered softly. "I really do love you, so much and if there is anything, absolutely anything you want from me please tell me and I will give it to you. No questions asked."

"I know," I whispered back looking up into his eyes. He was implying that he was willing to give me a baby. "I'm tired," I told him running my finger from his jaw to his lips; I ran my finger over them before leaning forward and replacing it with my lips. I kissed him softly before smiling and lying back. Zio smiled at me sweetly before he moved from the couch, before I could move he had swept me up into his arms. I tried not to giggle too loudly as he carried me up the stairs.

That night was the most restless night I'd had in a while and every dream I woke up from I remembered. I woke up crying countless times. Each time it was of my son. I didn't know his name but I knew what he looked like now. I had had the same dream five years ago, that dream of the little boy with Zio's face and eyes but with dark blonde and brown hair, there was a hint of me in him. He was screaming for me and I couldn't reach him, he was reaching for me but my arms were bound and my mouth was sewn shut so I couldn't shout for him. I was helpless and he was being dragged away from me. I hadn't been able repeat the dream since but I had it again that night. It was the first of many dreams where I was trying to protect my son.

"Babe," Zio said painfully when I woke up gasping yet again.

"I think Esther did something," I cried. I ran my hands through my hair. It worked, somehow. She woke up my memories in my head, I was dreaming them now. I dreamt of giving birth to him, I remember Carlisle holding him. I remember Renesmee holding him. I remember reading to him at night-time, I remember him sleeping with me and Zio in my old bed at the Cullen's. I remember seeing him with Sophia, them both laughing, then I remember him gone. I remember him disappearing from my memories but I don't know how or why. I only had parts of the memories.

"I want to go to the Cullen's," I told him getting out of bed.

"It's six am babe, let's stay in bed longer. You've barely slept. The twins are here."

"I don't care. I want to go, I need to talk to my mom," I told him and dressed. I knew she'd help me work this out. I would tell Zio but I knew how he thought, he was a rational thinker. I knew he'd want to believe me but ultimately he wouldn't. I needed my mom for this. She of all people would believe me. She had too; I knew he existed now. I was not crazy. I had a son.

"Good morning Chantelle dear," Esme greeted me. I ignored her rudely and took the steps two at a time; I could hear Zio behind me with the sleepy twins talking to Esme, I felt bad for waking them up. I expected Zio to stay behind with them instead of bringing them with him. I walked up to my parent's room and banged on the door. No one came, I banged on it again.

"Mom! I need to talk to you," I shouted. I heard a clutter and my mom giggling just before the door opened. She was wearing a silk dressing gown; I mentally cringed but didn't say anything.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked with a frown.

"Dad can you leave a second please?" I said into the room, my dad appeared in front of me in a pair of shorts.

"Sure," he grumbled and kissed my forehead as he left the room. "I'm sure the kids moved out," I heard him muttering to himself. I stepped inside and closed the door. My mom had her arms folded across her chest as she watched me with concern.

"What's wrong Chantelle?" she asked. It was then I started crying. "Chanti," she gasped and caught me in a hug. She brought me over to her bed and sat me next to her. "Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Have you ever felt like something was missing? Something important in your life? Something you know should be there but isn't?" I asked her. She sat there looking at me for a while before she finally spoke. Did she understand what I was feeling? By the look on her face right then it seemed to me she understood me.

"Yes I have. Before you. I always wanted a child but couldn't have one until I got you," she explained. I shook my head.

"No not like that. Something you had, something that you already had but then suddenly disappears and you can't remember what it was?" I asked her, she frowned.

"Like something you lost?" she asked.

"Yes. I've lost something but I don't know how I lost him and I don't know why I lost him," I told her.

"Him?" she asked with concern. "Is Zio ok?"

"Yes Zio is fine," I told her.

"Then who are you talking about?"

"A son. _My_ son." I finally said it. Her frown deepened.

"Sweetie, are you pregnant? Did you miscarry or something?" she asked.

"No I didn't miscarry him, I gave birth to him and I raised him, but I lost him and I don't know where," I told her. She looked at me now like I was going crazy.

"Momma you have to believe me!" I said, staring into her golden eyes.

"Are you feeling ok baby?" she said her hand going to my forehead. "Let's take you to Carlisle," she stood up and pulled me with her.

"No! I'm not sick! I'm serious" I exclaimed. I knew Carlisle didn't believe me, I had asked him years ago to look into it and he didn't come up with anything.

"Sweetheart," she said pained. "You don't have a son."

"I do!" I told her.

"What's his name?" she asked. I frowned, I didn't know.

"I don't know what I called him, I just know what he looks like and I know he's out there, someone took him from us."

"Then why don't I remember him? I think I'd remember my grandson being born."

"I don't know why no one knows about him! I started remembering him a while ago, I thought I was going crazy but last night after what Esther did I know he's real. I'm not crazy. He's beautiful momma, and I don't know why we all forgot him."

"Come on sweetie," she said taking my hand. She brought me out the room and down the stairs.

"Carlisle," she said softly. Carlisle, my father, Esme and Zio were in the living room. Jasper and Alice followed behind me and my mom with Ashton and Phoebe in their arms.

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked coming up to me.

"I'm fine!" I exclaimed as he reached for me, I flinched away from his touch, something I didn't mean to do. I loved my grandfather, I didn't mean to push him away, I just didn't want him examining me like I was a sick patient.

"I think she's sick," my mom said.

"What are her symptoms?" he asked her.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"Chanti," Zio said with a frown as he walked over to me. He went to hug me but I flinched from him too, he didn't take it as calmly as Carlisle he frowned deeper, he looked hurt. "Chantelle what is wrong with you?" he asked me.

"She says she has a son," my mom said.

"What?" Zio laughed. He laughed at me.

"She says she remembers having a son but doesn't know his name or where he is or why we don't remember him," she said to him.

"Are you serious Chanti? Is this some attention thing you're trying to pull off?" Zio asked me.

"No! I wouldn't do that," I said, why would he even think that?!

"I don't understand," Zio said to me.

"We have a son Zio! He's out there somewhere and I don't know why he's not with us," I said, seeing his face only reminded me of the boy in my dreams, tears started falling from my eyes.

"Chantelle, no you don't," my father said, every one of my family had strange looks on their faces, like they didn't believe me but didn't quite understand what was wrong with me.

"I have a son!" I told them, infuriated.

"Chantelle…" my mom said softly, she put her hands on my shoulders in comfort.

"I do! I swear I do! I have a son and I don't know where he is."

"Sweetheart, we would know if you had a son," my mom tried to soothe me. I was in hysterics. No one believed me.

"Can hybrids become mentally ill?" my dad whispered to my grandfather. Carlisle shrugged.

"I'm not crazy!" I sobbed. I watched as my family looked at me with pity. I cried for my son that I knew existed. I knew he was out there somewhere. Someone had taken him and wiped our memories.

"Where is Edward? Where is Esther?" I gasped, she could go back into my head and see, she would believe me! "Someone took him. Someone took him," I cried over and over. The dreams had me so high-strung, my emotions rocked through me as the reality of the situation overwhelmed me. I was breaking down in front of my family and they looked on helplessly. Where were the mind readers when you needed them the most?

"Babe…" Zio said painfully. He pulled me into his chest and over to the couch to sit in his lap. He had to believe me. He had to.

"You have to believe me. He looks just like you. He does. He's beautiful," I told him watching his eyes. He looked torn.

"I want to believe you Chanti. I do but I think I'd remember if I had a son. We only have Sophia," he said softly. I choked on my sob. My own husband didn't believe me. "Chanti please," he begged. I tried to move from his lap but he pulled me back against him with impressive force.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I glared at him, my voice stern and slow as I said the words I gave him the best evils I could come up with, he was shocked by my hostility, I didn't mean to be so harsh but I needed to get out of here. "Now." I added as if I was telling off my child. His grip fell, his face hurt and it took everything in me not to take it all back and curl into him. I told myself no though, he didn't believe me, my husband was suppose to stand by me in everything and he wasn't. I moved from his lap and I ran for the door.

"Catch her," I heard my mom say.

"No let her go. Let her get some air," I heard Zio say, it was clear he was trying to stop his voice from shaking. I was grateful what he had said though. I didn't have the trust of my family and it crushed me. I ran into the rain, and I didn't know what was blurring my vision more, my tears or the rain water. I ran and ran as fast as my legs could for as long as I could. I finally collapsed to the ground and curled up.

No one believed me. No one would help me. I felt empty. I knew he was out there and the pain of the unknown was killing me.

I soon slipped into unconsciousness.

"_Momma." The place was black; it was a young girl's voice. I waited for Sophia to come into view. I was in a dark room. I wasn't outside anymore; I looked down to see I was in a long white dress. My hair was dry and cascading over my shoulders down to my hips. My hair wasn't this long was it?_

"_Momma," the voice said again, she was sobbing and I desperately wanted to find her and comfort her. I stepped forward into the dark trying to find Sophia._

"_Momma." _

_I kept going towards the sound. I walked into a door, feeling for the handle I opened it. The room was bright; I had to shield my eyes. This room was all white, so white I walked in with my hand over my eyes. I saw Sophia although she was much younger, a child. She too was in a long white dress, her hair longer than usual and falling over her shoulders to her hips. I then saw another woman and I immediately recognised her as my birth mother, Lauren. Lauren didn't look up at me; she stayed holding Sophia's hands. I soon realised, walking closer to them that it wasn't Sophia, although it did look like her. It was me as a child. A very young child. Maybe physically four or five. _

"_Momma I've lost my baby and no one will believe me," the child said._

"_Oh sweetie. He is okay. I promise you, you'll find him soon." Lauren told the child._

"_Really?" _

"_Yes my darling. Matthew will come home to you."_

"_How can you be so sure momma?" _

_I was frozen on the spot. Matthew? Was that my son's name?_

"_I'm an angel, I'm always sure," Lauren smiled at the child, her face beautiful and certain._

"_I'll get my baby back?" The child asked, Lauren smiled and nodded again._

"_Chantelle!" _

"_Chantelle!" there was a loud obnoxious voice in the room but I couldn't place it. Lauren and the young Chantelle couldn't seem to hear it. They were just still, like statues smiling at each other the way a mother and daughter should. With love. The young Chantelle stepped forward towards Lauren, she opened her arms and Chantelle curled into them, Lauren held her and rested her cheek on her hair and closed her eyes. They suddenly froze and both of them turned white as if they were a marble figurine of a woman and her child._

"_Chantelle!" I heard again. I turned around from the beautiful white room and towards the black room. As soon as I stepped over the threshold I was jerked awake._

It was cold and I was shivering.

"Chantelle!" I heard Zio's voice. I opened my eyes to see him above me. I wasn't on the ground anymore, I was warm. I was in his arms. He was carrying me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice scared. I tried to open my mouth to speak. It was dry and I desperately needed a drink. I just nodded.

"You don't look it. Why did you run so far out?" he asked. I shrugged and curled further into his warmth. I wanted to tell him I was sorry for yelling at him earlier but the words wouldn't come to me.

We soon arrived home. He stripped me from my wet clothes and handed me dry ones.

"Dress into these" he told me and went to the phone.

"I found her, she's fine. I'm getting her to bed," he informed someone on the phone. "Yes, tomorrow's fine." He added and hung up. I then looked at the clothes he gave me, pyjamas? Bed? I looked out the window to see it was dark. I hadn't noticed before on the run.

"I've been gone all day?" I asked him astounded. He nodded.

"I told them to give you some time to think. I thought you were going to come home and say you were feeling better but it was starting to get dark and you still hadn't come home. You had everyone so worried," he told me, just as I was putting the pyjama bottoms on.

"Sorry," I said although I didn't quite mean it. Like my family cared. If they did they'd believe me. "And I'm really sorry about earlier, being so horrible to you," I told him not looking at his face. That I meant completely, I never meant to hurt him.

"Oh Chanti," he said softly and came over to me; he climbed up on the bed and sat opposite me, placing his hands on either side of my face. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his.

"I don't care about that, you were angry with me, I understand that. I'm suppose to be by your side for everything and I'm trying, I'm really trying to be that man and husband you need. I want to believe you. I really do. I see the pain you're in and I know you believe this completely I just… " he trailed off.

Matthew.

An idea suddenly hit me.

"Have we ever spoken about having a son?" I asked him, he frowned and then shook his head.

"So we have never talked about what we would name our son if we had one?" I asked. He shook his head again.

"We knew Sophia was a girl because of Alice."

"Right," I agreed. "So you agree that we never once discussed boy names."

"Yes I agree."

"You've always had the same name in your head though haven't you? If we had ever had a son you knew what you wanted his name to be?" I asked.

"Yes. I wanted to call him-" I cut him off.

"No don't say it. I want to say it. To prove to you that I know." I told him, he frowned.

"But I've never told you"

"That you know of," I smiled. This could be it. Maybe I could convince him.

"Go on…" he said slowly.

"You're brother Matteo in Italy. He's your step brother, the son of your mother's husband. His name translates from Italian to English into Matthew. That's the name you wanted for your son. Matthew. That's what our son's name is. He's out there Zio, I swear to you. We had a son and we named him Matthew, just like you always wanted." I told him. His face dropped and he stared at me.

"You got that from Edward, or Eddie, or Esther," he said in disbelief.

"No I didn't Zio." I assured him. He frowned.

"You must have. I've never told you that," he said.

"You have. You did. When I was half way through my pregnancy. You asked if I would mind calling our son Matthew Lucas after your brother and his father. The girl name was going to be Rosabelle Renesmee," I said, the sentence rolling off my tongue without even realising. I didn't know what I was saying. That memory came to me as I said it. My eyes widened in shock. Matthew Lucas. That was his name. I remembered!

Zio was speechless.

"I need to…" he said taking his hands off me and standing up from the bed.

"Zio!" I called out. He left the room and I followed him to the door. We reached it just as the door swung open.

"Mom!" Sophia called exasperated, she flung her arms around me as Zio walked out of the house. "Dad?" she asked whilst she still hugged me. I hugged her back but watched as Zio walked away from us.

"He needs time to think," I told her and held her closer to me. She sighed but hugged me tighter.

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry I worried you," I told her as I kissed her hair. Visions of my dream came back to me, how I thought the younger version of me was her.

I kissed my daughter goodnight after much persuasion I would be fine on my own until Zio came back. I didn't know where he went but I went into our bedroom and lay on top of the quilt. My back to the door, I stared at the wall opposite me, thinking of what Lauren had said in my dream. Was it Lauren? The angel Lauren? The last time I had seen her she told me she could never appear to me again. Does that mean it was just my imagination? Was there something deep in my subconscious fighting its way through? I seemed to know things I didn't know I knew. His middle name and that memory of discussing what my baby would be called.

It had been hours since Zio left. I climbed out of bed, not able to sleep and pulled on my ugg boots. I didn't care that I was in pyjamas. I left a note telling Zio I'd be back and left the house and began running. I knew Zio would be angry at me, disappearing twice in the same day but I hope the note would be enough.

I knew where I was running too but I wasn't particularly conscious of the way. My legs were just taking me there. I arrived at the old Cullen house, it was eerily still and quiet as I made my way to the back yard. It was dark but I could see everything so clearly. There were yard lights, specifically around the area I wanted to go.

"Lauren," I sighed as I reached my mother's grave. It was full of blossoming flowers. She had her own sectioned off part of the garden, with a beautiful willow tree overlooking her grave and yet there were still hundreds of fresh flowers around her. It was clear Esme looked after this garden; I knew she came here once a week but I didn't come often enough to notice. I knelt next to the grave stone and ran my fingers over the letters that carved out 'Lauren Green'. I was determined not to cry. I had moved past the need for my birth mother, I had Rosalie, she was everything I ever needed and would ever need, she was the perfect mother to me and always would be my mother but I always held a small place in my heart for the woman who sacrificed her life for me. My guardian angel that had told me my son's name.

"Ever since I saw you in my dream I had a nagging feeling to come see you, I'm sorry I don't come as often as I used to," I told her. As a child I'd visit her grave every day before I went riding on the horses. I missed having the horses. When Nessie and I grew up they were sold on as we didn't have the time to take care of them anymore. I always thought I'd buy one for Sophia growing up but she was never the horse type, she wanted a sibling not a pet.

"What am I supposed to do momma?" I said, my voice cracking on the last word, my tears welling up in my eyes. "No one believes me," I cried. A tear fell over onto my cheek and I wiped it away but I wasn't quick enough, my tears just kept coming, they fell onto Lauren's grave as I sobbed.

"Momma…where is he?" I was still crying, was I ever going to get my son back? There was a hole in my chest that felt like it was the size of the earth, ripping away from the inside where the love for my son was suppose to be. Where was he? Why wasn't he with me? The ache to hold him in my arms was excruciating.

"No let me go to her. Stay here," I could hear fussing, it was Renesmee's voice, and Zio and Chloe and Eddie. Chloe must have tracked me here. I couldn't bring myself to move. There was no point in running, Chloe would find me. I didn't even look up but I felt Renesmee's arms around me in a moment.

"Chanti," she said painfully. I turned and curled into my sister. "What has gotten into you little sister?" she whispered. My body shook harder with Renesmee calling me little sister.

"No one believes me," I said.

"I believe you," she said softly, although I knew she was only saying that to calm me down. She didn't. No one did.

"I believe you Chanti," I heard Zio come over to me. Now I knew he wouldn't say that if he didn't. My husband was very literal and never lied.

"What?" I asked, sitting up from Renesmee.

"I believe you," he told me. His face serious. "You couldn't have known about the name if we didn't discuss it. Someone altered our memories. I believe you." I pulled away from my sister, standing up and leapt towards him, I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," I sobbed. He hugged me tightly. "Thank you," I kept saying.

"Chanti," he tried to interrupt me.

"What?" I asked, unable to keep the smile from my face. He believed me, someone finally believed me.

"Where is he?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know that either, I just know he's out there Zio. I don't know where, I don't know why he's not with us and I don't know why no one else can remember him but I _know_ that we have a son." I told him. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Maybe who ever took him from us was the one to remove our memories? The Volturi?" he asked.

"Maybe but what if it was Esther's friend? She said she knew someone else that could take memories. I remember her telling us that."

"The more important question is how do we get him back?" he asked me, his voice strained and begging.

"I don't know," I said sadly. He watched me for a while.

"We'll get him back I promise you," he assured me. I nodded in agreement.

"Now we just have to persuade everyone else to help us figure this out," I told him.

"That's not going to be easy"

"Why do you suddenly believe her?" Nessie asked interrupting our moment; I had completely forgotten she was even there.

"Matthew, it's the name I wanted to call my son and she knew that but I have never told her."

Renesmee looked at us carefully as Zio put me on the floor; I remained holding his hand though. Smiling at the fact he believed me. I didn't care if Nessie didn't. Zio did. And we would get our son back, together.

"You will need more proof than that to persuade the rest of our family." Renesmee said, there was a tone in her voice like she believed me now too.

"_Rest_ of our family? Does that mean you believe me?" I asked her.

"I always believed you Chanti. At first I thought it was a craving for a child or something different but I never questioned your maternal side Chantelle. I know what it's like being a mother and loving your children that much. I never questioned how much you loved your son. If Zio believes you, I certainly believe that your son is out there too," She told me. My smile lit up.

"Thank you," I sighed as I hugged Nessie.

"This is enough for me to believe you Chanti but you need to find some solid proof. I know it might be hard but if you want the rest to believe you, you need that," she told me.

"I know. I want to sleep, I need to dream again. Maybe Eddie or Esther will see my dream tomorrow and believe me too," I said to her.

"Maybe," she said with a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. "I hope you find him," she said and kissed my cheek. "I have to get home." She added. I nodded, hugging her again and we all headed home.

I fell asleep that night, this time hopeful. Very hopeful that I'd finally get my son back. My last thought was a song, one that had so much feeling to it I couldn't quite place. One that was always in my dreams but something I managed to forget when I woke up. This time I remembered it.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you,_

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter didn't really update you with everyone but it was a very important chapter for Chanti. Next few chapters will catch you up on everyone else three years later before we come back to this again :) Just be patient.<strong>


	47. February 2039: William & Sarah

**20****th**** February 2039**

**William Black**

"Daddy tell me the story again," my daughter begged me. I smiled down at her tucked into her princess bed.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl called Sophia and a little boy called William…" as I began to tell her the simplified version of mine and Sophia's life Phoebe smiled widely and cuddled further into me on her bed. By the time I got to the imprinting part she already had her eyes closed and breathing softly. I moved gently from the bed and kissed her forehead, I stared down at my daughter for longer than normal, watching her breathing and moving the hair from her face. I never expected to love my children as much as I do; everything seemed to happen so quickly, despite the fact it took a few months for Sophia to fall pregnant. After finding out she was pregnant the first time and then losing the baby all I could think about was making her happy again and giving her another baby. By the time the twins were born we were thrown into this whirlwind of parenthood and I barely got a chance to breathe and take it all in but it was moments like this that I knew how insanely lucky I was and how much I loved been a dad to my children.

Phoebe clutched at her stuffed wolf tightly; it was my mother's from when she was a child. It had gone through all her children and Izzy gave it to Phoebe and Ashton last year. Phoebe loved it the most though. It was starting to get worn but I couldn't bring myself to take it off her or buy her a new one. That stuffed wolf was a present to my mother from my father when she was a baby and it meant more to our family than any of our riches. I sat up and moved the canopy around my sleeping daughter and left the room, leaving the door open just slightly so the light was in her room. I checked the room next door to see Ashton fast asleep, stretched right across his bed on his stomach; I smiled slightly and moved his sleeping form to make sure he didn't fall off. I kissed his head and made my way down stairs. I had to patrol tonight so I was glad that the twins were fast asleep so Sophia didn't have to deal with them on her own. I found her in the living room; she was fast asleep too, lying across the couch with her feet up on the arm rest. I knelt down with a smile on my face and kissed her forehead. She had been exhausted lately; Alice had her everyday talking wedding plans. We had a date now, the twins were older and I wanted Sophia to become my wife now more than ever. The date was set for the twelfth of May, a week after mine and Uncle Eddie's birthday. It was only three months away now and I couldn't wait. I stroked the hair from Sophia's face and she moved at my touch.

"Hey," she mumbled.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'm about to leave for patrol," I told her, resting my hand on her cheek. Her eyes opened and she smiled when she saw how close I was to her.

"It's okay, I have things to do anyway," she sighed and moved to sit up, I dropped my hand from her face but she caught it and wrapped it around her body as she moved towards me in a hug. I held her against me and kissed her shoulder and neck a few times.

"I love you," I told her when she pulled away from our hug.

"I love you more," she whispered and kissed me gently.

"Not possible," I teased her against her lips before I kissed her again. She smiled at me.

"Let's make another baby," she said.

"What?" I laughed, looking at her mouth so close to mine.

"I want another baby," she frowned.

"We have two," I reminded her.

"You don't want more?" she asked with a frown.

"I do, of course I do, but I see how much the two we have wear you out, I never get a chance to wear you out anymore," I said with a wink, she smiled.

"They're growing up, they're going to be four in two weeks and I can't even believe it. They're already in preschool, what happens when they actually start school? I'm going to have a mental break down," she sighed.

"And you think having another one will solve your mental issues?" I joked with her. She just smiled.

"It would certainly help," she winked.

"Well I suppose I'll have to get working on that then," I winked back and she smiled.

"We've had plenty of practice," she teased.

"Yes I suppose we have," I smiled before kissing her again. "But we'll have to wait until tomorrow to put that practice to work," I told her and pulled away. She groaned slightly.

"Fine." She pouted. I laughed but stood up from her embrace. My arms suddenly felt cold without her but I kept going otherwise I'd never get on patrol tonight. "You could just send another wolf in your place," she called out to me as I reached the back door.

"I'm the alpha baby, I have an example to set," I said as I stripped in the kitchen. When my children slept they were out for the night. They could sleep through a thunderstorm so I knew there was no chance they'd come down.

"Hmm," Sophia laughed, I saw her at the door of the kitchen.

"Go throw a bucket of water on yourself," I laughed at her and jumped out to the back yard, phasing in mid-air. I looked back to see Sophia at the back door now, she was leaning against the door frame, her arms wrapped around herself and she waved at me as I disappeared into the trees.

A chorus of greetings ran through my head.

_Evening all._ I replied. The previous patrol dropped out of my head now that two out of three were here for the next. It was me, Nick and Jason tonight, except only Nick was in my head. _Where is Jason? _I asked immediately. He had been a pain in my ass recently, for about a month now he'd been late for patrol or didn't turn up at all. I didn't know what it was but tried my best to keep Holly out of my head for him just in case but I spoke to her every day.

_Don't know boss._ Nick answered.

_Ive had enough of this_. I mumbled and ran straight to Jason's house. I pulled my shorts on and banged on his front door.

"Jason Uley let me in," I yelled.

"Dude im coming," he said opening the door.

"You're late again," I told him.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"You need to get over it, you imprinted, and she left. What did you expect?!" I yelled, I couldn't handle this anymore. He looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Holly is not the reason why I'm late," he said pulling his shirt off and walking out his door.

"Why then?" I asked but he didn't answer. He was out the door and pulled his shorts off, phasing. I copied quickly; maybe I could get it out of his head.

_It's none of your business stay out of my head_. He growled and started running.

_Do you talk to her at all?_ I asked him.

_Holly? Wouldn't you know if I did? Since you're her best friend?_ He asked me with far too much attitude.

_We don't talk about you._ I told him truthfully.

_Is she doing the moon pool kid yet? _He asked.

_Christian? No they're friends as far as I know._

_She's been in England for the past two years. I don't think they're just friends_. He said, I left Jason to do his usual patrol and doubled back onto my route.

_So you have been talking to her._ I smiled to myself.

_Maybe._ He answered and I saw that he spoke to her at least once a month. They seemed to be friends again.

_I'm happy for you man._ I told him truthfully.

_Yeah well, I didn't want to lose her completely._ He said honestly, all his hostility gone all of a sudden.

_So is she the reason you're always late? Talking to her all the time?_ I asked, although it didn't add up, he didn't seem to talk to her that often, just sometimes.

_No it's not her._ He answered, he was doing incredibly well keeping it out of his thoughts.

_Erin?_ I asked. I had seen his imprint, she was fifteen now but she looked eighteen; she was certainly not a child anymore.

_No._ He mumbled but I had already seen it. It was Erin; he was sleeping with her already.

_Dude_. I heard Nick call in disgust. _She's fifteen._

_Sixteen actually, perfectly legal and you two can talk. William you were sleeping with your girlfriend when she was thirteen and Nick, you're only seventeen now and you slept with Lauren three years ago._

_He's got a point_. I told Nick. _And she certainly doesn't look sixteen, what's the difference?_ I asked, showing him the last time I saw Erin, she was on first beach and she was a very pretty young woman.

_Dude that's my girl._ Jason laughed.

_Don't worry I have my own._ I laughed back. _Doesn't mean I can't appreciate other women for their looks, I'll only ever want Sophia. I was proving a point._

_I know what you mean_. Jason sighed.

_Sleeping with your imprint and still thinking about your ex? Dude that's low_. Nick said seeing Jason thinking about Holly.

_No I'm not. I meant I know what he means about appreciating other women but still loving your imprint. Holly will always mean more to me than any girl. I love holly, I always will but I'm meant to be with Erin. I know that now. _

_Good to hear._ I said. I always felt bad after what happened with Holly and Jason. I played a small part in their relationship and I often thought about if I hadn't encouraged Holly at the start, she never would have been in so much pain over it.

The day after their breakup Holly went straight to our aunt Alice and asked her if she would take her away. Alice took her to Europe on a two week shopping spree and the day they stopped off in London Holly never came back. Alice did, after the two weeks were up but Holly stayed in England. She's been there for three years nearly.

_Do you think she'll come back?_ Nick asked.

_Yes. She's coming for my wedding._

_Holly's coming here?_ Jason asked suddenly.

_You didn't think she could let me and Sophia get married and not be there did you?_ I asked with a small laugh. Holly was stubborn; Jason knew that all too well.

_No I suppose not._ He mumbled.

_It will be okay. You have Erin now, and she has Christian._

_So she _is_ dating him? _Jason asked.

_I don't know, she told me it was complicated. She's been with him for the past two and a half years. So I'm guessing there's definitely something in England for her. It can't be the weather_. I laughed.

_Good I'm happy for her. _Jason admitted.

_I'm not surprised she hasn't told you, she hasn't even told me. Like I said, it's just a suspicion._ I mentioned when I saw he was slightly sad he didn't know.

_So how are you and my sister doing Nick? _I asked. Jason was deep in thought and I didn't want there to be an awkward silence. We had another three hours of patrol together yet.

I regretted asking Nick immediately, he was such a love sick puppy when it came to my sister.

…_I love her so much; I just can't believe it sometimes_. He said after finishing his rant.

_Okay dude. A simple 'good' would have sufficed_. I laughed.

_Sorry._ He laughed too. _I don't know how you do it though; I want to be with her all the time._

_I have two kids and I'm alpha of the wolf pack._ I reminded him.

_Yeah that's true. I want kids so much but I'm so scared to ask her._

_I know my sister; I know she's always said she doesn't want them but she's lying. Ask her, and she can't say no._

_I know and that's the problem, I don't want her to have them just for me._

_You're only seventeen dude. You don't need kids right now do you?_ Jason asked, finally coming back into the conversation.

_No I suppose not, I just hope one day she will want them._

_I'm positive she will. I know my sister better than she knows herself. _I assured him.

_Hope you're right_. He said.

_Might want to marry her first thought._ Jason mentioned.

_I can't until Sarah gets married._ He mumbled.

_You can get engaged. Sarah and Nahuel will be married next month, you won't have long to wait_. I reminded him.

_There's a lot to think about though, you need a house, money, a job. You're not even out of school yet. _Jason reminded him.

_He's got a point._ I mentioned.

_You don't have a job_. Nick reminded me.

_I live off the Cullen wealth. I don't have time for a job. I have to babysit you and our brothers_. I joked.

_Lauren's a Cullen._ He reminded me.

_Yes and I'm sure if you ask the Cullen's nicely they'll be happy to buy you a house and give you an unlimited debit card but is that how you really want to live your life? Relying on others? _Jason asked.

_Hey._ I growled at him.

_You're different; you do actually have a job. Being alpha gives you perks, you deserve to get money for it. Plus your wife is an actual Cullen, not black._

_His mom is a Cullen that makes him and Lauren one too._

_No I get that, but Sophia is actually the offspring of two actual Cullen's. You know what I mean. _Jason sighed in frustration.

_Technically Lauren and I are more Cullen than Sophia. Her mother and father were adopted whereas Lauren and I have a direct link to Carlisle, but okay._ I laughed_. Honestly though, Jason is partly right, I do have a job, if you want to marry and impress Lauren. I say finish school and go to college together. You can get engaged and married then and you'll both have degrees to do whatever you want in. Lauren always mentioned she wanted to travel the world, shes not the settling type._ I told Nick.

_Er Will? _I heard Nicks voice changing the subject completely. He was sniffing a tree and some land. It was an unusual scent.

_On my way_. I told him and cut across my route to Nicks. I reached him in moments.

_I don't know the scent. _I told him. _They're long gone though_. I mentioned. _Make sure every pack member gets the scent and next time they're here we'll know. The might have just passed by._

_Is it vamp?_ Jason asked.

_That or a hybrid. It seems too sweet for a vamp_. I mentioned. It didn't have me repulsed like most vampire smells did. I could stand my family but only because their scents were so familiar and imbedded in my head. I could never be disgusted with the Cullen's scents, but other vampires were different. They stung my nose and tasted bitter, Hybrids were sweeter.

Nick and Jason and I continued to chat through patrol. I didn't often run patrol with these two but it was a nice change from the usual banter in my head.

_So I hear your sister is wants to stop phasing soon. That means I'll need a new beta_. I mentioned to Jason.

_Not me dude._

_Why not? _I asked him.

_Because I'll be stopping soon. Erin remember?_ He asked.

_Right._ There was something else though, not most wolves turned down the offer to be beta, even if it was only for a year. I guess I'll ask Rob or Amy. I said. Nick knew he wasn't a choice, at least not yet. He would be a good beta, and I knew in the future he would probably become my beta but he knew I would go with the older wolves first.

_Amy won't accept and Rob wants to stop phasing too_. Jason told me.

_Do you all hate me or something? _I laughed.

_No. A lot of us are growing up that's all._

_I can't have Tom as my beta. The kid drives me crazy. _I moaned.

_Offer it to Tony? I know he's younger than most wolves but he is your brother. He'll never be beta of the other pack when there is two alphas._

_Nah he won't leave Zac's pack._ I answered.

_Shuffle the packs around, what about Tyler?_

_No I'm not having my cousin as my beta. _I moaned and I'd rather Nick over Harry.

_Then Nick_. Jason mused. Nick was silent.

_What do you say man? You're my future brother in law; we're gonna be wolves for a long time. It's inevitable._ I told him.

_You want me to be your beta?_ He asked in shock.

_Like I said, I'd rather you over your brother. So yeah. _

_Awesome! Sure man!_ He said happily.

_You have to wait until Kayleigh stops though_. I mentioned.

_Yeah yeah I know._ He said happily.

We kept up light conversation until the end of patrol but I was sure I had just made Nick's entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>21<strong>**st**** February 2039**

**Sarah Black**

I was on the edge of sleep, only just waking up but I could feel a finger running across my jaw. I couldn't help but smile as Nahuel ran his finger from my ear to my lips.

"Hmm good morning mi reina," he whispered. I opened my eyes to him above me.

"Hey" I laughed but closed my eyes again because the sun was so bright.

"Alice called. Again. She demands we go home, something about a wedding," he said, I opened my eyes at 'home' and he winked.

"My brothers or mine?" I asked him.

"_Ours,_" he corrected me I felt him kiss my forehead, when I opened my eyes he was gone.

"Very well, I guess it's time to go home. I wanted to be there for the twin's birthday anyway," I sighed happily in our hotel bed. I had finished college in August but Nahuel and I decided to travel for a while afterwards, I wanted to see where he was born and grew up, I also wanted to see Europe and travel the US a bit. We were currently in New York and had been here for three weeks now.

"I'll book the flight," he said from the bathroom.

We arrived back in Washington the same day. There had been a cancellation and we got a flight for midday.

I was almost dying of excitement, I hadn't seen my family in a few months, I had spoken to my mom every night but it wasn't the same.

"Sarah!" I heard Izzy call. She was thirteen now, my baby sister was no longer little, she was the same height as me. She was definitely going to have our father's height. She was the first to hug me and I dropped my purse immediately to hug my sister.

"You've grown," I said, "Stop growing," I ordered her and pulled away, she had happy tears in her eyes and smiled at me. "Seriously stop growing." I laughed, I was extremely happy to see her. I kissed her before I was pulled into a hug by my mom. I breathed in her scent and I knew I was home.

"I've missed you so much," she said.

"You too mom," I whispered into her hair. I hugged my dad after my mom and he lifted me off the ground. I giggled but hugged him tighter. "Hi daddy," I laughed.

"Hey princess," he replied and kissed my forehead as he put me on the floor. Nahuel was currently hugging Izzy. The men picked up our bags and we made our way out of the airport.

"Where are my other siblings?" I asked, feeling kind of sad that my brothers and Lauren weren't there to greet me.

"You only gave us six hours notice of your return," my mom laughed and we piled into the car. "They had things going on, but they'll be at home when we get back."

The whole journey home I was being updated with the family, I knew a lot of it from over the phone but it was different talking in person.

"So Alice is saying the twelfth of June, exactly a month after Sophia's wedding." My mom mentioned the wedding.

"Sounds good," I grinned. I was beyond excited to get married. I had waited far too long to marry Nahuel. I knew years ago that I wanted to be with him the rest of my life but we didn't get engaged out of respect for my brother. I was traditional and old fashioned and I wanted Will to get married before me so we waited.

Nahuel and I discussed it often over the years but never made a commitment to get married soon. Nahuel proposed to me on my twenty second birthday. We were just finishing our last final and he said we were celebrating getting our degrees. We went out with all our friends, Ben included; he had been in a long term relationship with the same girl for over a year. Hannah came too, and she was particularly giddy that day, as if she knew what was happening.

"_So what are you wearing?" Hannah asked me. She was in our wardrobe in our apartment. I never knew starting college four years ago that I would make such a good friend, I was paired with Hannah the first year and we stayed roommates the entire duration of our education. Even in the gap year when we had to get a job relating to our degrees, we made sure we were close to each other so we could still live together. She was my best friend and it was very bittersweet when we finished college. Both Nahuel and her long-time boyfriend Jackson lived with us after the first year and even Jackson had become one of my best friends over the years._

_Since Hannah was so into fashion I proposed that we just shared the third bedroom and make it into a large closet for us. I had countless of clothes from my aunt Alice that I never wore but Hannah made sure to wear them if I didn't. Alice had been over a few times and they had really hit it off, all they'd talk about was fashion._

"_You pick, you normally do," I laughed from my bedroom across from the closet._

"_I'm thinking, sexy red," she said holding a dress out for me._

"_No," I laughed when I saw the non-existent back to the dress._

"_Oh come on!" she called. "Or the slutty black," she said holding out another._

"_The red is sluttier," I laughed._

"_Red goes great with your hair though," she called and put the black back. She came into my room with the red._

"_Strip," she ordered me. I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm glad that you and Jackson are loud enough for me to know you're straight," I teased her as I stripped, Hannah and I changed around each other all the time but I felt like teasing her about her loud nightly activities. She laughed sarcastically._

"_I'm deadly serious," I giggled and slipped the dress on. She helped me adjust it._

"_Well I am not as strong as you. I couldn't wait until my wedding day." She said and led me to the mirror._

"_You could have." I reminded her. "You just didn't want to."_

"_That's the point," she winked. "But I'm proud of you for waiting. I'm sure it won't be long now," she said with another wink._

"_My brother needs to get married first," I told her._

"_Doesn't mean you can't get engaged," she reminded me with a cheeky smile. What did she mean by that? Before I could think about it further she distracted me. "The dress is perfect," she called and pushed me over to the dressing table. I knew better than to argue with her about it._

_Over an hour later, Hannah was dressed and we were on our way to the club. Ben and his girlfriend Julia were already there._

"_Hey Sarah!" Ben called and hugged me. "Damn," he muttered when he saw my dress, Julia slapped his arm. "Sorry babe, I can't appreciate other women?" he asked her with a laugh._

"_Not when the woman is your ex, your loss Benji," Hannah giggled. I smiled slightly and I felt arms around me._

"_Hmm, yeah your loss my gain," I heard Nahuel and he kissed my neck from behind. I grinned and turned to face him. I kissed him quickly and he smiled down at me. I knew the teasing with Ben wasn't actually serious; Hannah just liked to remind him every now and then that he doesn't have me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was Nahuel._

"_So let's get drunk!" Jackson called and wrapped his arms around Hannah who was wearing the black dress she held out before. The others headed to the bar but Nahuel stopped me following, I frowned._

"_Come with me first," he smiled. I followed him and noticed Hannah smiling after us; she gave me a wink and a little wave before grabbing her drink and downing it. I turned back to Nahuel as he pulled me to the edge of the club._

"_Nahuel I don't think we should be here," I said when he brought me through a fire escape, there were stairs going up and down. He took me up. My heart was beating rapidly when we reached the roof._

"_It's okay I bribed the landlord," he grinned and opened the fire escape to the roof. He kept the door open with a rock and led me out, I gasped. There were candles on the roof, all in two lines, leading to a candle shaped heart. Above us the sky was clear and the stars were out, the moon was full and the lights of the city surrounded us. The scene was beautiful. He dropped my hand and used his vamp speed to get to the heart at the centre; he then smiled at me and motioned for me to come forward. I followed the path to Nahuel and he got down on one knee in front of me._

"_I know you want to wait, and we will but I want to call you my future wife now. I want to call you my fiancée. So…" he said with a strong smile that always set my heart off. It was now beating out of my chest._

"_Sarah Isabella, will you marry me?" he asked, the question was in Spanish and so I answered him in Spanish._

"_Of course I will," I said and he stood up and took the ring out of the box and placed it on my finger. I giggled as he kissed me strongly._

Nahuel and I made our way back to our friends after that and I danced the night away with my best friends and fiancée. After college was over we went travelling but I kept in contact with Hannah and I wanted her at my wedding more than anything. She would be coming to La Push on the first of June for a three week holiday so the twelfth sounded great to me.

By the time we got home I was greeted by my entire family. It was so good to hug them all again and see my niece and nephew. They had grown so much since I had seen them last but they both still remembered me. Phoebe was my little shadow. She followed me everywhere and loved cuddles. I didn't complain. I had missed her so much.

"I want to stay here," I said to Nahuel that night, everyone had gone to bed and we were just getting our bags sorted and settled.

"I know you do. We will," he said to me with a smile. When I saw Nahuel's home I told him that when we were married we would go live there but I couldn't. Not now.

"In a few decades we can go to South America but I want to be here right now," I said softly. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"It's ok mi amor, you don't need to explain. I saw you with your family today for the first time in a while and I know how much you miss them. We will wed and we will live here for as long as you need," he said, he ran his fingers over my cheek and lips before kissing me. I kissed him back and relaxed to his touch. I pulled away after a moment and turned to my vanity to get ready for bed.

I was just tying my hair back when I accidently knocked one of my trinkets down the back of the table.

"Oops," I gasped and stood up to move the table. As I went to retrieve the trinket I noticed something else was down there too. I pulled it out.

"My camera!" I laughed.

"The one you lost five years ago?" Nahuel asked in shock.

"Yes!" I laughed happily. I had bought a new one since then but I had been upset that I never got a copy of the pictures I had on it. I quickly took my laptop and started to download the pictures that were on the camera.

"Oh gosh look," I exclaimed as I looked through the pictures on my laptop. The pictures were so old, Izzy was only a small child, my brothers looked younger too, and it was before Sophia even had any kids.

"Who is that?" Nahuel asked, he pointed to a thumbnail and I clicked on the picture, it was of my siblings and cousins on the beach, only there was a little boy standing in the front, he was smiling happily as Sophia wrapped her arms around him protectively. I frowned.

"I'm not sure, that was the Christmas the Volturi came wasn't it? When we met?" I clarified, I remembered that day being abnormally sunny for a December day so we all went to First beach for the day, it had been the day Nahuel had coaxed me into swimming and we had seen a mermaid.

"Yeah but who is the little boy?" Nahuel asked. "I don't remember him."

"Me neither," I frowned. "Maybe he was a boy on the beach that helped us build the castle," I said but I knew I was wrong. I couldn't remember a little boy there that day.

"We would have remembered him," Nahuel frowned.

"He looks familiar," I said looking at him properly, he looked like Pancrazio but I didn't say anything in fear of Nahuel laughing at me.

"I agree mi amor," he said wondrously as we stared at the boy we didn't remember.

Who _was_ he?

* * *

><p><strong>It's about to get really interesting now :) Sarah finally has the proof Chantelle needs. What's going to happen when Chanti finally meets her son again after all these years?! Im so excited for next chapter! Hehe. Thank you so much for all the support, I feel extra blessed today for some reason. I seriously love you guys.<strong>

**Pictures of the kids are on my blog, like Izzy and Erin now they've grown up a bit if you're curious.**

**Make sure you go read Silver Moon! (link on my blog) It's a FanFiction BASED on this story by KleoCullen, I have given her complete permission to use my characters so no hate please. It's a sort of sequel to this story set in the future, it follows Phoebe and Ashton's generation rather than William and Holly's. Im so excited for the story so if you love my characters, specifically Allesandra, go read it :) (slight disclaimer, it is her interpretation of my stories and has no hints as to how this story will finish)**

**BellaNessieCullen. Blogspot. Com (remove spaces)**


	48. February 2039: Pancrazio & Matthew

**Ok I just want to explain the whole Matthew and forgetting Chantelle business, Matthew can see and hear Chantelle's name and realise she is his mother but it's sort of like a switch on emotions like in the vampire diaries, he can't feel the feelings he had associated with her, to him she is dead. He remembers her being his mother but his mind tricks him when he sees her to think that she isn't her. As soon as he can't see her anymore he forgets all about her. It's hard to explain but it won't matter after this chapter anyway.**

**A lot of jumping POVs this chapter, I just felt that some parts needed to be Matthew, some Zio.**

* * *

><p><strong>22<strong>**nd**** February 2039**

**Pancrazio Cullen**

"What's going on?" I asked as Chantelle and I came into the main Cullen house. We had been summoned; everyone was here, Nessie, Jake, Eddie, Chloe and all their kids. Everyone was lining the main dining room; with everyone here we filled the room. Chantelle went straight over to our daughter who was carrying a sleeping Phoebe and William had a curious Ashton.

"We have something to show you. Something that I think you would like to see," Carlisle announced then nodded towards Sarah who had something in her hands. She walked over to me and Chantelle.

"I lost my camera a few years ago, I found it again last night and when I was downloading the pictures I saw something I couldn't understand. When I told my mother she said that I needed to show you and our family to make them believe Chantelle," she started.

"Believe me? Matthew?" Chantelle gasped and reached for the paper. I looked over Chantelle's shoulder to see a photograph. It was of all the children together and right in the front was a little boy. He had brown blonde hair and brown eyes, Sophia had her arms wrapped around him protectively and they were both smiling and happy. Chantelle gasped.

"That's him! That's him!" she called happily. Chantelle had seen our son in her dreams but this was the first time I was seeing him.

"So you were right," Carlisle said coming over to her. "And we are all sincerely sorry for not believing you Chantelle," he told her softly. Chantelle smiled up at him, she had tears in her eyes, happy tears.

"It's okay, I didn't believe myself for a while either but this is the proof! You all believe me now?" she asked looking to our family.

"We do," Edward said to her with a smile. Chantelle was grinning from ear to ear.

"So you'll help me find him and get him back?" she asked hopeful.

"We already know where he is Chantelle and I'm so sorry but you're not going to like the answer," Carlisle said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked; how did they know where he was if they only just saw this picture?

"Some of us believe he's in Italy."

"You think the Volturi have him?" Chantelle gasped. "No," she sobbed, I wrapped my arms around her. I already knew what they meant; I didn't need it explaining to me. They didn't mean that the Volturi _had_ him; he meant that Matthew _was_ the Volturi.

"No Chantelle, I think Matthew is leading the Volturi himself," Carlisle announced. Chantelle looked at him in disbelief but I had already worked it out. I agreed with him, it made my heart feel heavy in my chest, the last thing I wanted was for my son to become my father but at the same time I already knew it, deep down, I knew there was too much of Aro in me and it was bound to be in my son too.

I could never get away from my father, no matter how much I tried.

"No… no he wouldn't do that. He's not! They have him captured; they have him against his will. He's not a leader there, they must be forcing him! We have to get him back!" Chantelle called.

"Chantelle, I believe he went willingly. He's the child hybrid they kept hidden from us and the rest of the world; he was the one they were grooming for their leader. Your son wiped our memories and is leading the Volturi now," Carlisle announced.

"No! He wouldn't do that!" she sobbed but she collapsed in my arms. I remained there in silence and fought with my thoughts. Was this my fault? If I had become the leader like I should have been would we have known our son? Raised him? He was at least five and a half years old now, which meant he was physically at least eighteen if he followed my growth pattern. He would mature to about twenty four in a year. My son was nearly a grown man and had been leading one of the most powerful covens in our world since he was a child.

"Chantelle, there is something else," Carlisle said to her. "He's coming here."

"He's what?" I asked, speaking for the first time.

"The Volturi are coming, your son included."

"Why?" I asked.

"They didn't say but Lizzy has joined them and she said that the new leader wanted to meet us."

"Lizzy? Lizzy has been with my son this whole time?" Chantelle gasped.

"I believe so yes."

"Does he know shes his aunt?" Chantelle asked.

"I am not sure Chantelle."

"But my sister! She knew about him, she must have!" Chantelle called. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"We don't know Chantelle but I promise you, we will find out the truth," Carlisle declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier the same day.<strong>

**Matthew Cullen**

"It's time we meet them," I announced.

"Master are you sure?" Ariella asked me, it was clear she was concerned.

"Yes, we leave tomorrow." I announced and left the throne room.

"Lucas!" I heard Ariella hiss from behind, I turned to glare at her for calling me my private name and pushed her into my room.

"Don't call me that in public!" I glared at her.

"I am sorry master," she sighed with a bow of her head.

"Don't call me that in private either," I sighed with her.

"Right," she laughed and lifted her head. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" she asked me as she pulled her cloak off her shoulders.

"Yes," I said, not really wanting to talk about the subject. "They won't know who I am; I've been practicing controlling my thoughts. The mind readers won't catch it in my head. Everything will be fine; I need to meet them so they don't come here. They can't get curious," I told her.

"If you say so," she sighed, clearly not convinced. I pulled my robe off and my shirt to change it. I saw Ariella watching me in my mirror. I was aware I was an adult now, physically at least I had the body of a man, I still had another year and a half of growth and I would look in my early twenties when I had finished growing. I was aware of what Ariella thought of me, she expected us to get together when I was physically old enough but I couldn't get past the idea of her being my sister, she had been a mother to me when I was a child and you don't kiss your mother in the way I know Ariella wanted to kiss me. "Are you sure you're not doing this because you miss them?" she asked me.

"I don't miss them, I've never missed them."

"You have Lucas, you just don't remember missing them," she sighed.

"What do you mean?" I asked her pulling on a new shirt.

"When you were a child you made yourself forget about them," she told me truthfully. I frowned. I did? Well that did sound like something I would do.

"It helped me move on," I told her truthfully, I remembered loving them and I always wondered why I didn't miss them. Now I knew why.

"And you don't think seeing them will make you miss them?" she asked.

"Not at all. I know where I belong. I belong here," I told her although my voice shook slightly.

"Lucas…" she said softly. I frowned, the idea of seeing them made me nervous and excited but at the same time I knew where I belonged.

"Yes, I want to see them but I won't leave my duties here. I will always come back here," I told her she was in front of me now, I couldn't lie to her, she had my hand in hers stroking it softly.

"Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow," I told her and pulled my hand out of hers. She grabbed her cloak and pulled it on before leaving my room, she looked over at me just for a moment before leaving.

Was it a bad idea? Would seeing them break me? I would see my father and my sister; would I want them to join me? Could I persuade them to?

I fell asleep thinking about the short time I had with them, and my mother. For the first time in a long time I felt regret.

Lizzy had made me feel like this, she was the real reason why I wanted to meet the Cullen's. After she joined my guard we had bonded, she was my aunt and she reminded me so much of my mother that I felt drawn to her. She had loved me despite knowing what I had done, she had helped me lead and become who I was today. I had Ariella and Lucien pulling me towards being Aro but I had Lizzy pulling me towards being who my mother would want me to be, someone who she could be proud of and I secretly hoped that she would be, if she could meet me again. Lizzy had persuaded me that I could still have a relationship with my family and be the leader of the Volturi and that it was wrong to change them the way I did. Whilst I didn't agree with the latter I agreed to meet them. I would show them that the Cullen's and the Volturi were friends and that there was no need for spies and secrets between us. Lizzy and I came to a compromise. I wouldn't tell them who I was as long as I saw them at least once and mended the bad communication between the two covens. She understood that I did what I did to protect them and that my family were happy, if they had known I was gone they would have come after me and the Volturi would most definitely be their enemies right now and the vampire world would have been out of control. The hybrids had managed to contain the world for a good few years but even Lizzy agreed with me that they were losing their control, new claimants always had a hard time and Lizzy was losing her grip as leader. If the Volturi hadn't come back there may have been a civil war. Me leaving my family stopped that and I wouldn't regret or take that back for anything.

I thought about what Lizzy had said to me all night, I slept for a few hours but my family plagued my dreams. There was a knock on my door in the early hours and I pulled my robe on to see Lizzy standing there with a smile.

"We're leaving in an hour," she announced. "They're really excited to meet you."

"You didn't tell them did you?" I gasped.

"No of course not. I remember our deal," she smiled at me and walked away. I closed the door and dressed quickly.

My closest guard plus a few for protection climbed into the private jet that would take us to Washington. I was determined not to show emotion as we flew across the world to my family. I knew Ariella and Lizzy were watching me carefully, looking for any signs of nervousness or excitement or sadness. I remained emotionless and hoped I could stay like this.

In reality my heart was beating rapidly when we stepped off the plane in Washington. Lizzy had phoned ahead and told the Cullen's to meet us in a clearing outside of La Push and as we made our way there I was starting to feel nervous. Why? I didn't know, after all, I knew they wouldn't know who I was but I hadn't seen them in so long, what if they recognised me somehow? Lizzy told me I looked like my parents. Would they recognise themselves in me? Could I persuade any of them to join me? I doubted it very much. I sent my guard ahead of me when we reached the clearing. Ariella stayed back with me as Lizzy went to meet the Cullen's.

* * *

><p><strong>Pancrazio Cullen<strong>

As the guard came into the clearing Chantelle squeezed my hand tightly. My heart felt like it was beating out my chest and I could hear Chantelle's doing the same.

It felt strange to be on this side of the Volturi, as a child I had been so used to being protected by the black and grey coats but I was now facing them waiting to see my son.

Lizzy was at the front and I felt growl rubble through Chantelle's chest.

"Lizzy!" she shouted.

"Don't," I hissed at my wife. She couldn't tell them that we knew until we saw Matthew; he might not appear to us if he knew we remembered.

"Chantelle," Lizzy said sweetly at the sight of her sister. "As you are all aware, me and my siblings have merged with the Volturi, we have a new leader and he wishes to meet you, to clear the air with you and have the Volturi and the Cullen's become friends," she announced, I heard Emmett scoff slightly but everyone else remained silent, stunned with curiosity as we were about to meet an adult Matthew. It was only the Cullen's here, Esther and her daughters remained behind with all the children, only Sophia and William were here since we couldn't persuade Sophia to remain behind when her brother was coming.

The guard began to separate, making way for Matthew to come through, there was about twelve members, most in grey, although some in black and a few with red rims to their cloaks. Lizzy included and Lucien the old leader, the one that had took our son away from us.

Matthew was in a red cloak. Not black. He held his head high, his blonde hair pushed back under the hood of his cloak, he moved the hood so we could see his whole face and he scanned our family one after the other. He looked so much like Aro, like me. His face was blank, no expression, no recollection that we were once his family. That we _were _his family.

He lingered on Carlisle at the centre of us all.

"Carlisle, I'm so pleased to finally meet you," he said as he stepped forward. No one said anything. Carlisle shook his hand.

"I am Pankratios," he said.

"But that's…" Renesmee trailed off looking over to me, I nodded.

"They named him supreme ruler; it's what my name means. It is my name, just the Greek form instead of the Italian. I guess they figured they couldn't name him Pancrazio," I said unable to stop the growl coming out from my chest.

"Matthew!" Chantelle screamed to our son. He barely flinched but I saw a flicker of something in his face.

"My name is Pankratios," he corrected her.

"No it's not. I named you Matthew, Matteo after your uncle. Your name is Matthew!" Chantelle told him. He finally looked over to her, his face neutral.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said but held his hand out. A blonde took his hand in response.

"Ariella boosts his power, she's why we forgot him," Edward informed us. Matthew's eyes flickered to Edward, he looked panicked, I don't think he realised we would all remember.

"No! Don't make me forget again. I can't forget you! You're my son!" Chantelle ran towards Matthew.

"Chantelle, no!" I called, I had just missed her and she ran colliding with Matthew trying to hug him. He pushed her away and quickly held his hand up to stop the guard that was about to pounce on Chantelle.

"Matthew," she sobbed.

"That is not my name!" he shouted at her. I don't know why they called him after me; they should have called him Aro the way he was speaking.

"Chantelle," Edward whispered, he pulled her up and walked back to our family with her crying. I was at Chantelle's side in a second, hugging her to my chest.

"It's Matthew, why doesn't he know me?" she asked.

"He does Chantelle, he recognises you but he can't place it. He recognises the name 'Matthew' but doesn't understand. He's been brainwashed Chantelle. That man is not your son, he just wears his face." Edward told her. Chantelle cried harder into my chest. I had warned her that this could happen but she hadn't believed me, she thought our son would walk into our arms as soon as he saw us but I was afraid of this, afraid that he wouldn't be our son anymore.

"Pankratios, do you know who this is? The man holding the woman that calls you Matthew?" Edward said.

"Of course I do. That's my father," he said. Everyone was shocked at his answer.

"So you know who the woman is. She's your mother," Edward told him.

"I do not have a mother," he said in return.

"And yet you have a father?" Edward asked.

"Do you know who I am?" Sophia asked stepping forward. Matthew's face faltered as he looked at her.

"My sister," he whispered. Sophia smiled back.

"What is my name?" she asked then.

"Sophie," he replied. His perfectly smooth voice faltered as he said his nickname for her.

"Yes, it's me," Sophia smiled. Ariella tapped his arm and his face quickly reverted back to the emotionless stare. I narrowed my eyes at Ariella at his side. This was all her fault.

"Did you recover ok?" he asked. She frowned. "You were thrown into a tree," he added. Her face dropped in realisation. "I'm sorry that happened, I didn't mean for it," Sophia didn't reply, it was William. He was angry. The angriest I had ever seen him.

"It was you?" he asked.

"Sorry?" Matthew replied.

"It was your fault Sophia was hurt that day?" he asked again. Matthew held his head high.

"Yes, but I did not mean for it to happen."

"Do you know how much pain you caused her?" he was furious, Matthew blinked.

"I do not understand. She did not recover?" he asked, looking at Sophia who, physically, seemed perfectly fine.

"She was pregnant, and the baby died. You murdered my child!" He glared at him. The first real emotion flickered across Matthews face. He had to be there somewhere.

"I didn't know… I didn't want anything to happen to you," he said. His face, that was showing sadness suddenly changed, he had no emotions again.

"You're not even going to say sorry are you? Who are you? Where is the sweet little kid in the picture that seemed so happy to be with his family?" William was furious, he was stalking towards Matthew. The guard came around him but he held his hand out to signal them to back away.

"Will," Sophia gasped, walking in front of him.

"Move out of the way," He told her.

"You're shaking, stop it."

"He murdered our child." He said, glaring at her.

"He's my baby brother," she glared back.

"Sophia," his voice broke. "That is not your brother; he's not the same kid in that picture."

"He's my _brother_!" she said again.

"I wish you wouldn't protect him. He's not your brother anymore and he murdered our child, I will never forgive him, I don't know how you can forgive him when he caused us so much pain," he told her.

"We have our children now, it's all ok."

"You're a mother?" Matthew asked. "But you lost a baby?" he added.

"Yes," Sophia said passively, not looking at her brother.

"Lucien," Matthew growled. The old leader stepped forward. "We had a deal. My family were not to be hurt, you are the reason my sister lost her child. You broke the deal!" he told him, Matthew didn't look angry nor was his tone angry, but he had an aura about him, that was unmistakably angry.

"They've fashioned him into Aro." Bella said sadly. "The way he's so calm but angry at the same time."

"Forgive me master," Lucien said, bowing his head.

"I don't know why I shouldn't just let my sisters mate kill you," Matthew glared.

"I've got a question," I said, changing the subject slightly. "Why do you know me and your sister but not your mother?"

"Because he loved her the most. His bond with his mother was almost unbreakable. They had to break that bond and then they'd have the leader they needed; they convinced him she was dead. He thinks Chantelle is just a woman who replaced his mother," Edward answered. Matthews face flickered again.

"Master, I think it's time we left," Ariella whispered urgently to Matthew, he held his hand up to her. "Please," she begged.

"Shush my dear, we haven't fulfilled what we came here to do," he told her; she looked urgently between us all.

"Father, I have come to offer you a place with me. Come and be the leader you were meant to be, we will continue Aro's work." He said; I couldn't help my look of disgust.

"No," I replied simply. Matthew frowned.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I will not leave my wife and daughter," I told him. This was not my son anymore, Edward was right, he was brainwashed.

"Then bring them with you. There is enough room in the new Volterra."

"This is where we belong. Your surname is Cullen not Volturi. Come home sunshine," I told him. Hoping to get through to him, I wanted my son back, the one that Chantelle so desperately clung to in her memories. Matthew faltered again at hearing 'sunshine'.

"If you will not join me then I shall return without you," he said and turned. "We are done here, I will not remove your memories but I will be in touch," he announced to the guard and then to us. Ariella seemed to relax, her hand fell into Matthews, he jerked it away and glared at her as if she wasn't allowed to do such a thing but it so felt familiar to her that it was automatic. She quickly slipped back into the guard.

"Matthew!" Chantelle shouted as they began walking away.

"Why aren't we stopping them?" Renesmee asked.

"We don't stand a chance. He's not who he was," Edward said sadly.

"Matthew!" Chantelle screamed again. At the very last second Matthew paused, his back to us and turned.

His eyes lingered on Chantelle and me, then lastly Sophia. There was no expression on his face. He turned and disappeared from our sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Matthew Cullen<strong>

I was shaking, almost violently, I couldn't break down. Not here, not now, not in front of my guard, not in front of Lucien. But they had remembered, they knew exactly who I was the second I faced them, my father stood there holding my mother. She was my mother, Chantelle was there and I remembered, I remembered everything, she had screamed my name and everything snapped into place, feelings overwhelmed me and I couldn't stay there.

I walked with my guard, determined not to show any emotion but at the same time I was wishing I was alone.

Seeing my family like that was harder than I thought. I thought I'd be fine and that it wouldn't get through to me but they were all there, exactly the same, exactly how they'd been when I left and my sister, my heart contracted at the thought that she lost a child, that doing what I did had killed my niece or nephew. When we were clear of the sight of my family, Ariella slipped her hand into mine.

"I am sorry I pulled away from you," I told her. I knew she was trying to comfort me and give me her ability to boost my power. She wanted me to wipe their memories but I couldn't. I just couldn't do it again, they had broken me down.

"That's ok master," she said softly. We waited by the jet in silence, Lizzy was watching me carefully.

"The private jet is ready master," Lucien informed me. "I am extremely grateful you didn't feed me to the dog," he said and David sniffled a laugh at the irony. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stopped.

"I still haven't decided, I might send you wrapped in a ribbon from Italy." I told him neutrally. He bowed his head.

"Yes master." I had to think about Lucien, I wanted to rip his head off or feed him to William but that wasn't who I was supposed to be. I had to think of an alternative to killing him, if I was going to be a leader I wasn't going to be Aro, not in the sense that Ariella wanted me to be. I would lead the Volturi differently to that.

"Stop bowing your head," I demanded as we boarded the plane, I kept Ariella's hand in mine as we climbed on board. I wanted to sit with her and hug her, her scent had comforted me as a child she knew me better than anyone on this plane and she knew what I was feeling but I didn't, I couldn't, not in front of my guard. I was their leader, their boss. They couldn't see me vulnerable, which is exactly what I was with Ariella. I led Ariella over to the seat at the front and then sat next to her. The rest of my guard took their seats and we took off for Italy.

By the time we arrived in Italy I wasn't in the mood for human pace. I began running towards the castle, aware of my guard following in a fluster.

"Master, if you wanted to run I wouldn't have called the vehicle," Lucien said. I held up my hand to silence him and just walked into the castle gates. The guard greeted me with a bow but I ignored them.

"Do not disturb me until the morning," I said loudly, to everyone. I took the steps two at a time and walked to my chambers. The second I got there I closed the door behind me and sat behind it, my back against the wood, I put my head in my hands and for the first time since I was one year old, I cried.

An hour later, I had shrugged off my robe, stripped down from my normal clothes and pulled on a pair of sweat pants. Something I never ever let my guard see me in.

"Can I come in? Or was that command to me too?" I heard Ariella on the other end of the door.

"Of course it wasn't, you can come in," I told her; Ariella opened the door and closed it behind her, locking it. Not that anyone would dare disturb us. I was facing away from the door, I heard her walk over to me on the bed, and she took a few seconds before she crawled under the covers with me, she wrapped herself around my back in comfort.

"You've been crying," she whispered. Her fingers ran over my cheeks. "I knew we shouldn't have gone, it was too much for you." She ranted.

"No. I'm glad I saw them again." I said quickly.

"I'm not. Look what's happened. They're not your family Lucas. I am, your guard are." She told me.

"Why do you call me Lucas?" I asked. She frowned, it was such a simple question but one not expected. She had always called me Lucas, never Pankratios, the name Lucien had given me when I came here as a child. In public I was 'master' in private I was Lucas.

"You asked me to, as a child." She said reminding me.

"I know, but I thought you were humouring me because I was a sad little boy. You were the one person here that knew how much I didn't want to be here, you always tried to make me happy. Why?" I asked. I remembered nearly everything now, exactly how I felt when I got here, how much I wanted to be in my mother's arms.

"Because what you were doing was out of love, complete and utter adoration for your family. I didn't approve of who you were protecting, I hate the Cullen's for what they did to your grandfather, I absolutely despise the way they live and think they're so noble despite the fact they have murdered and killed others themselves, they are no better than Aro was; but I saw how much you loved them, despite their flaws, how much you were willing to give up everything for them, and that I admired. I thought you deserved a little love back." She said with a shrug. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Chantelle, my mother..." I said with a swallow. "Said my name was Matthew, why don't I remember being called that?" I asked her.

"I told you earlier that you made yourself forget about the way you felt about them… well I left out that you made yourself forget other things too. The way you felt about your mother and your family was the biggest thing. It was crushing you, you were just a baby and although you knew you had to protect them, you wanted the pain to stop. You took away what you felt but you also took away your name. Telling me to only call you Lucas, and in private. I think you told me that because you still wanted a tiny bit of your past. You didn't want to forget completely." She explained.

"So my name is Matthew not Lucas?" I asked.

"Matthew Lucas Cullen. That's how you were born," she told me. The name was familiar. It made my throat throb as tears threatened to fall.

"Well I certainly did a shitty job at removing my emotions," I sighed.

"You didn't remove your emotions, your emotions make you who you are," she said, her hand stroking my face. "They make me love you," she added then. My breath caught at the word, I didn't want her to love me, not in any way that wasn't a sibling love.

"Ariella…" I said softly.

"I know, I know, you don't love me. Not like that, I don't mean it that way. I love you because of who you are and I will always stand by you even when you find the one you want to be with and you get married. I will be here for you as your sister, friend, personal booster, whatever," she laughed. I smiled slightly and I hugged her to me. She sighed against my chest and we lay there for as long as I could remember. Ariella was my best friend, I knew that not many best friends slept together, at least not like this, but maybe we were special kind of best friends. She had been my family, my family when I didn't have any and I couldn't imagine my life without her, even if I managed to mend the bond with my family, I would never let Ariella out of my life.

"Ariella?" I asked her breathing was slow and I knew she was on the edge of sleep.

"Mmm?" she mumbled.

"Will you call me Matthew from now on?" I asked.

"No more Lucas?" she asked.

"No," I told her in return. After hearing my birth name it didn't sound right anymore.

"If that's what you want," she said in a whisper.

"It is," I told her strongly.

"Goodnight Matthew," she whispered, I smiled. It sounded right.

"Goodnight Ariella," I whispered but I knew she was already asleep.

I lay with her but i couldn't sleep, normally if I was with Ariella I could sleep through anything but that night I had so much running through my head and the one person I wanted to be with wasn't Ariella, it was my family. It was hours later when i shuffled out of her sleeping arms, she barely stirred and I pulled on my robe. I walked out of my chambers and down the hall to where I knew there was at least a small part of my family. I knocked lightly on Lizzy's door.

"Come in," she said. I opened it to see she wasn't asleep; she was sitting up on her bed. "I've had about twenty calls from Chantelle and your father. Your family is extremely upset. What happened to them not remembering you?" she asked me. "I didn't know my sister was in pain, you should have gone to see them sooner!" she told me, raising her voice slightly. I bowed my head.

"I know," I said sadly. "I want to make it up to them, tell them I won't hide from them, as long as they understand that I can't leave here. I can't go back to them; I can't be a Cullen when I'm the leader and I won't step down. I'm where im meant to be." I told her strongly.

"You just did," she sighed and lifted her phone and I saw that it was connected to a call. She handed it to me and my heart was beating rapidly as I put it to my ear.

"Matthew?" it was my father's voice.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Sunshine I understand why you did what you did, your mother and I aren't angry with you. We wish you didn't leave so suddenly yesterday, we were just shocked and your mother was upset," he said when I didn't reply he continued. "I understand you can't leave your position there but it doesn't mean you can't be a part of this family. Your sister is getting married in May. Will you come to the wedding?" he asked. My heart picked up, I looked at Lizzy who nodded in encouragement.

"I suppose," I managed to say.

"No guard members, no robes, just you. Our son. You can stay a week and then go back to Italy, we won't expect you to stay forever, we just want to know our son and I know you want to know us too, otherwise you would have made us forget again but you didn't," he said strongly. He was right. I could have made them forget but I didn't. I wanted them in my life. I didn't want to live like this anymore, cut off and pretending.

"You promise you will let me return to Italy, you won't force me to stay and you will let me continue leading them?" I asked.

"I give you my word," he said strongly.

"Then yes. I'll come for Sophia's wedding," I announced, I saw Lizzy smile widely at me.

"That's the best thing I've heard in five years." My father laughed. "Your mother wants to talk to you. Do you want to speak to her?" he asked. I sat down on Lizzy's bed and put the phone on loud speaker.

"Sure," I responded, I crossed my legs in front of Lizzy and we spent the rest of the night just talking to my family. My mother and father weren't angry with me; they just wanted to know me.

I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life not talking to them in the past few years but I would make up for it. My parents would know their son, I would know my family and I'd still be the leader of the Volturi. I was exactly where I was supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be Bella's POV and some Lauren since she's the most requested :) Then the chapter after that is Sophia and Will's wedding! (I can't believe that its their wedding already... only about 10 chapters left of this story :()<strong>


	49. March 2039: Bella & Lauren

**Bit of a filler/update chapter before the wedding. There is a Holly preview on my blog for those that are interested. I know a lot have been asking about her.**

* * *

><p><strong>March 2039<strong>

**Bella Cullen**

"Alice slow down," I sighed she had been running in and out of the living room every few minutes, literally in vampire speed.

"I have so much to do Bella!" she called back; I grabbed her wrist quickly and pulled her onto the couch with me. She giggled but took a deep breath and sat with me anyway.

"How's the wedding planning going?" I asked with a grin.

"Now Matthew is in the wedding I don't know what to do with the bridesmaids, I might have to put him with Lidiya and have Phoebe walk alone up the aisle. It's so inconsiderate I wish I had been told earlier."

"That's your grandson," I mentioned.

"I know and I love that he's coming but Sophia is the one wanting him in the wedding. She just doesn't understand!" she sighed but I knew Alice was secretly liking the challenge.

"Put him with Lidiya, Phoebe will do great on her own or have her walk up the aisle with Ashton and Isobel. That would be cute," I told her.

"Oh Bella you're a genius!" she gasped. I smiled.

"I know," I giggled and she kissed my cheek and jumped off the couch before disappearing again. I laughed slightly and shook my head. I was just about to turn the TV on when I heard the door open.

"Grandma?" Sarah asked. I looked round to see my granddaughter standing at the entry way with a shy smile.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Of course." I frowned wondering what this was about and stood up. I took her hand and led her to my bedroom; leaving Nahuel on the ground floor.

"What's on your mind darling?" I asked her sitting on my bed and patting the bed next to me. She looked at her feet as she came over and sat next to me, my granddaughter was never shy at least not to me. I lifted my hand to stroke her hair softly.

"Grandma," she said slowly. "Do you remember when I was a little girl I used to love watching your wedding DVD, more so than even my own parents?" she began.

"I do," I told her, unsure where this was going.

"I was wondering if you still had your wedding dress?" she said quietly. I started to smile.

"I do," I encouraged her to ask me.

"Can I wear it at my own wedding?" she asked finally looking up at me, I smiled warmly at her.

"I'd be honoured if you wore it sweetheart. It's never going to get any use out of me," I laughed, she relaxed and smiled back at me.

"Thank you," she said and hugged me. I hugged my granddaughter back. I could imagine her in it now and it warmed my heart. Sarah was such an old soul, she often reminded me of Edward, it was like she was born in the wrong century and my wedding dress would be so perfect for her. I was sure if she hadn't of asked me I would have offered it to her anyway.

"No no no no no no, Sarah!" I heard Alice calling; she was suddenly at the bedroom door. "What did you change?" she sighed.

"I want to wear Bella's dress for my wedding," Sarah told her.

"Oh… that's kind of sweet," Alice smiled. "But I have plenty of options as well for you if you want to see them," she added.

"No I want to wear Bella's," she answered. Alice frowned slightly.

"I have an idea." She said and shot out the room, Sarah looked at me and rolled her eyes. We both laughed at hurricane Alice.

"What about this?" Alice asked suddenly and showed a picture to Sarah. "It was one of my options; it was designed from a replicate of Bella's. See I originally thought of how perfect Bella's dress was for you and I didn't want to suggest you wear it in case you didn't want to so I had this made for you," she rambled. Sarah gasped at the picture.

"It's beautiful Alice," I told her with a smile. It was very similar to my dress, only slightly modernised but the dress remained the same. It was long sleeved with the lace detail on the wrists. The bodice wasn't as simple as mine though, lace covered it in intricate patterns; the back of the dress had the same lace cut out.

"I think you should wear that Sarah" I told my granddaughter. It screamed Sarah at me, whilst I was honoured she wanted to wear my dress this one was beyond perfect for her.

"It's inspired by Bella's?" she asked Alice for clarification, Alice nodded urgently with a smile.

"It was taken from her design, the only difference is the lace front and the arms are a different material. It is essentially her dress, just altered," Alice explained. Sarah looked up at me again.

"Sarah, I insist you wear that one, mine would have to be altered anyway for you to wear," I told her with an encouraging smile.

"Okay," Sarah agreed and handed the picture back to Alice. Alice squealed excitedly.

"I'm so happy! I'll get it delivered as soon as possible." Alice smiled.

"You should be focusing on Sophia's wedding not mine. Mine can wait," Sarah called after her when she left.

"I am, don't worry!" Alice called.

"Yours is just as important," I told my granddaughter, kissing her temple. She smiled at me.

"I know but Sophia is having a really big wedding, I'm not having so many people at mine, I only have two bridesmaids compared to her seven" she laughed.

"Yes, Renesmee was the same, she had a small wedding and Chantelle had a really big one. Sophia is too much like her mother," I laughed softly, Sarah smiled. "Are you excited to get married?" I asked her after a moment, she smiled at me wider.

"Yes I am." She said happily. I pulled her back onto my bed so I could talk to her, although she rang me most weeks I felt like I hadn't seen her forever. She had only been back a few weeks from her trip with Nahuel but she was glowing, I loved seeing my granddaughter so happy.

"So tell me about your trip," I said as we both lay back on my bed. Sarah and I spent the next three hours just talking and laughing. I had truly missed her presence and when she said she and Nahuel were going to stay for a while after their wedding it was the best thing I had heard in a while. The second best thing was the sound of my daughter's laughter down stairs. I wasn't even aware she had come to visit.

Sarah and I made our way down stairs; I was thrown into the past as I saw Renesmee on the couch with Eddie. She was laughing at something, her legs across his lap as they spoke.

"Well this is a nice sight," I smiled at my children.

"Yeah I miss my brother," Nessie said wrapping her arms around Eddie's neck momentarily and squeezing him in a hug. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and began to tickle her, she kicked violently but he just held her down.

"Don't kill my wife," Jacob said coming in with a plate of sandwiches. He came over to me and kissed my cheek. "Hey Bells," he grinned; I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey yourself. What are you all doing here? I thought we got rid of you lot decades ago," I smiled at my children. Eddie stopped tickling the now exhausted Nessie. She was lying on her back breathing fast.

"Kids are gone," Jacob shrugged just as Nahuel walked in. Sarah went over to him immediately but I kept my attention on Jacob sitting with my children.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Lauren has taken Izzy to Forks to visit Charlie and staying out for dinner. Zac is doing god knows what with Leah. Tony is with Anelie, Sarah was here." Jacob said with a shrug as he began eating the sandwiches. I could tell he had made them; they looked like they had been thrown together. Nessie reached across her brother to take one off Jacob's plate and began to eat it. I sat on the other side of Jacob whilst he ate since there was no room either side of my children.

"Chloe has taken Avia to Seattle for a girl's day. I thought I'd find my sister to pester," Eddie shrugged and watched Nessie eat the sandwich with a slight look of disgust.

"And I missed and decided to find my daughter," Nessie said looking at Sarah who was now sitting with Nahuel, I wasn't used to them and PDA but I couldn't help but smile at my granddaughter curled into him.

"Aw Nessie," Eddie moaned. I turned to wonder what my son was moaning at.

"Blame him!" Nessie said and pointed towards Jacob who had a mouth full of food when he spoke.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I have peanut butter on my jeans," Eddie groaned. Nessie had been leaning over him as she ate and Jacob, being Jacob who couldn't make a sandwich to save his life had packed it full of peanut butter and jelly.

"Oh boo who," Nessie laughed at her brother then kissed his cheek.

"Ew Ness," he groaned and wiped his cheek. Jacob, Nahuel, Sarah and I laughed at the pair.

"Here you go Eddie," Alice said coming into the room with a pair of jeans.

"Thanks aunt Alice," he grinned and walked out.

"So what are you planning today Bells?" Jacob asked me.

"Nothing, as usual. I've been reading a lot. I'm thinking of going into teaching as a hobby."

"Edward not satisfying you?" he joked.

"Jacob Black!" I almost shouted and swatted his thigh.

"Ow!" he shouted back.

"You deserved that," Renesmee said and kicked his other thigh with her foot.

"Ow!" he shouted again. Nahuel and Sarah were sniggering at us.

"_Edward_ has his own project," I said to Jacob.

"Seriously though, why aren't _you_ his project?" he asked me with raised eyebrows. "If I was a vampire me and Nessie-" he began but Nessie kicked him again.

"Don't continue that sentence Jacob," she told him.

"What? How do you know what I was going to say?" he asked her.

"I know because I know _you,_" she said with a glare just as Eddie came back in. He took his place back with Renesmee, moving her legs and placing them back on his lap.

"I'm going to pretend like I can't read Jacob's mind and ask…. What did I miss?" Eddie said. Nessie laughed, so did Jacob but I wasn't amused at all.

"I am thinking about going into teaching English." I told him.

"Why?" Eddie asked with a frown.

"I want a hobby… I'm a fifty year old vampire with only a high school diploma and the last job I had was in Mike Newton's family store. I always saw myself becoming an English teacher. It was my favourite subject." I told them.

"Aw but Bells, you spent those fifty years with your kids and grandkids. That's a million times better than having a job," Jacob said and ran his hand up and down my thigh in comfort.

"Yes I agree and I didn't want a job before now but I my grandchildren are grown up now." I said just as Edward walked in he was covered in oil. His hobby was with Rose. They had taken up the job of repairing some of the local resident's cars. Something that didn't interest me one bit.

"I think you'd be a great teacher Bella," he said with a dazzling smile. I smiled back at my husband gratefully.

"Edward!" Esme gasped. "Go get washed before you come into my nice clean living room!" she scolded him. Jacob laughed.

"Dude do as your mom tells you," he said. Edward glared at him.

"Shut up Jake," he laughed half-heartedly and he walked back out.

"Go join him, I know you want to," Jacob winked at me. That earnt him the second slap of the day.

"What has gotten into you?" Eddie asked Jacob. Jake shrugged and wrapped his arm around me whilst he put his now empty plate on the floor below us.

"I miss teasing my best friend." He said and pulled me into him. I was going to fight him but decided not to. He was right; I missed him being here too. I took those years of Nessie growing up for granted. I was so focused on making the most of Nessie that I didn't think about what it would be like when she and Jake were married and in their own home away from ours.

"When are we going to go riding again Jake?" I asked him.

"When I fix our bikes," he laughed. Eddie looked at us strangely.

"Why don't you just buy new ones?" he frowned.

"What's the fun in that?" I asked him and winked at Jacob.

"You two are so weird," Nessie mumbled. "I know… whilst them two fix boring bikes. We can do something together Ed."

"Like?" Eddie asked his sister. She shrugged.

"Anything beats mechanics don't you agree?" she asked him.

"I do sister," he laughed.

"It's nothing to do with mechanics," I rolled my eyes at my children.

"It's everything to do with mechanics," Jacob feigned shock. I laughed.

"It's sentimental," I added.

"To the times when you were in love with each other?" Eddie asked. My eyes widened at my son.

"No!" I said quickly, although it was partly true. I knew Jacob had been in love with me, or at least that was around the time he fell in love with me but I didn't, at least I wasn't aware of it until much later.

"That answer was too quick not to be a lie," Nessie laughed.

"It's different now" Jacob clarified.

"It better had be," Edward said coming in, his hair was wet and he had fresh clothes on. His scent hit me like a train and I couldn't help but smile at seeing him freshly showered. Jacob said something in reply but I was too busy shifting my way out of his arms and entering Edwards. He wrapped them around me, his hand going just under my shirt to the small of my back and I buried my face into his neck.

"Hey," he whispered into my ear. I smiled against his skin before kissing him.

"Get a room," Jacob laughed from the couch and I pulled away to look at him.

"Gladly," Edward grinned.

"Ew," Nessie mumbled.

"What are you all doing here anyway?" Edward asked, although I was sure he was getting it from their minds as he asked.

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon with our children and Jacob. It was bittersweet spending so much time in one day with them all together again, the one person missing was Chloe and I knew, although Eddie seemed happy, part of him missed her when she wasn't with him.

I wondered if in the future we'd ever get a chance for just the six of us, to be together daily, living a life we created for ourselves. I smiled at the thought, maybe one day.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours earlier.<strong>

**Lauren Black**

"What are you going to do today?" Nick asked me. I was wrapped in his arms and I had no idea what time it was. I was barely awake, his voice vibrated through his chest where my head was rested.

"I don't know," I sighed, it was my day off. I was in college now but I decided to go to the University of Seattle so I could live at home and be with Nick and still study. Nick was officially eighteen now, he'd turned eighteen two months ago and moved in with me the next day. I had asked Carlisle; whilst I studied if I could use some of the Cullen fortune and he gladly gave me access to a lot of money. Just before I turned twenty one I asked my parents if I could move out, after all I wasn't a child anymore and they agreed, knowing I wouldn't go too far from La Push anyway. I actually ended up moving into my childhood home, the one I was born in and where we moved from soon after my second birthday. It was my parent's first house together and it would be mine and Nick's first house too. I didn't even ask him to move in with me right away. I knew he would, he wouldn't even hesitate but he wasn't technically eighteen yet, whilst his parents understood our imprint and didn't stop us being together, I knew they still viewed Nick as the age he was which meant he wasn't an adult until eighteen. It was like an unspoken rule between Nick and I that we weren't moving past regular boyfriend and girlfriend until he was officially an adult, no matter how old he looked. Nick looked older than me now; I was forever stuck at eighteen. My grandfather had been right; my body hadn't changed in three years, at least not the way regular humans changed. I still gained weight and lost it like a regular human, I could still build and lose muscle or change to accommodate a child if I wanted but I didn't age anymore. My face was the same, I was still young and I was more confident than ever that I would forever be this age.

"I might spend the day with Isobel," I said as the sun shone brightly through our curtains.

"I think she'll like that," he said and kissed my forehead. Nick had to patrol this afternoon, I'd only have him until one pm then I wouldn't see him until after dinner. It was already eleven am by the time we were waking up. We had breakfast and had a shower together that ended up taking a lot longer than normal and it was already one pm. Nick left to patrol and I walked the short distance to my parent's house.

"Lauren!" Izzy greeted me with a smile. She was almost the same height as me when she hugged me.

"Stop growing," I growled at her. She giggled; I always said that to her, everyone did. "Would the maid of honour like a day off and come to Forks with her big sister?" I asked her, taking her hand and finding our mother in the kitchen. Isobel was Sophia's maid of honour, it didn't surprise me really, Isobel had always adored Sophia and I think it was incredibly sweet of Sophia to make her her maid of honour. It wasn't like Isobel had to do any specific duties; she was just given the special title. Alice and Chantelle were the ones doing the actual maid of honour duties. I was a bridesmaid along with every other female in our generation. I was paired with Nick; Sarah with Nahuel, Holly would be in the wedding with Christian, Anelie with Tony. Leah refused to wear a bridesmaid dress and insisted she didn't want to be in the wedding anyway so Zac was paired with Avia since there was an abundance of girls in our generation he didn't get away with sitting out with Leah. Phoebe and Ashton would be the flower girl and page boy. Lidiya was going to walk with Phoebe down the aisle and Isobel with Ashton but I wasn't sure now that Matthew had agreed to come as to whether he would be in the wedding, I was sure Alice was working it out.

"Yes!" Isobel said happily. "What are we going to do in Forks?" she asked me.

"I thought we could see Charlie and Sue before we left since it's on the way out of La Push, then walk around Forks and get something to eat. A sister day out," I told her.

"Sounds good," she smiled at me. "Mom can I go?" she asked our mother.

"Of course you can sweetheart. It sounds like a great idea," she said and smiled warmly at us both.

"Get ready then Izzy, I'll call grandpa," I said to my sister dropping her hand.

Charlie was very happy to see us. When Izzy and I arrived he hugged us tightly and kept us talking for hours. It was nice to be with him, we heard stories of our parents and grandparents when they were younger and it always made my day to hear about them before they had us. He even told us stories of Billy and it made my heart heavy in my chest. Charlie said he would have loved to see William and Sarah get married.

After Izzy and I promised we would visit more often we left to explore Forks. It wasn't really a place we went to, we tended to shop at Port Angeles or Seattle and had no reason to go directly into Forks anymore but I wanted to show my little sister places from our and our families past before going to dinner in one of the only restaurants there.

"We should do this more often," I said to my little sister as we ordered.

"I agree, I miss you being at home. I'm going to be an only child soon," she laughed. I smiled at her.

"You'll have Tony, he won't be moving out for a long time." I said to her, I knew Zac spent barely any time at home; he was always at Leah's house. Sarah and Nahuel would move out as soon as they were married and that just left Tony and Izzy. Tony probably wouldn't leave until Anelie was an adult and since she still had another three years of growth; it would just be him and Isobel left in the Black household with our parents.

"Do you think I'll ever get imprinted on?" Izzy asked me after a change of subject.

"Why do you ask that Izzy?"

"Well you were and Zac, Tony and Will imprinted. I don't know… I just kind of wish there was a wolf out there for me too," she shrugged.

"I don't know Izzy. Maybe, but there's no rush. You're only 13 and you have forever," I reminded her.

"Yeah I suppose you're right," she answered. I didn't think I'd be having the boy conversation with my little sister so soon but I didn't know why I was so surprised. Isobel was literally surrounded by people and their other half's every day all day. Only a few remained without a mate, Avia, Izzy and Lidiya and the other two were physically women now, they probably weren't far away from meeting their mates, or at least getting a boyfriend, whereas Izzy had a while off yet.

"You'll know when you meet him, even if he's not a wolf." I told her with a smile.

"I hope so," she sighed wistfully; my little sister always had her head in the clouds, wishing for things that weren't around yet.

After dinner it was already dark and I wanted to get home before Nick's patrol ended. I took Izzy's hand and we left the restaurant. We walked quickly through the streets but not quickly enough, we past two men talking to each other. I didn't know what it was but my instincts were screaming 'danger' at me and as we passed them I realised why. They were vampires.

"Hey I was wondering if you could help us?" the tallest male said, I paused to look at him and I knew that was a mistake the moment I saw his red eyes. I tried to remain calm.

"Me and my sister are meeting up with my boyfriend," I said, it was a lie and the threat of a human boy wasn't going to scare them but as my panic rose I hoped Nick could feel it and was about to come round the corner any second now.

"We were wondering if you knew the Cullen's?" he asked, I flinched at the name, something I knew I shouldn't have done and I mentally kicked myself. I didn't know if Izzy reacted before I replied and gripped her hand tighter.

"No, sorry," I said and turned dragging Izzy with me.

"It's okay Izzy keep walking," I told her, wrapping my arm around her waist and hurrying her along. She kept looking back at the men. "Izzy don't look," I told her urgently, I slipped my hand into hers and started to run, she was stumbling with me, she was so clumsy she couldn't even run, not when she was panicked.

"Hey!" the guy called out and I started to sprint, the adrenaline kicking in. Izzy fell over but luckily I was just strong enough to pull her back onto her feet but it was too late, she was tugged away from me and I lost my grip.

"Hey pretty girl," the guy said pulling Isobel to him.

"Get your hands off my sister!" I said strongly. It was times like this I wished I was supernatural, I wished it wasn't just immortality my mother had given me, it was strength and courage and speed but I knew I didn't stand a chance, this was a non-vegetarian vampire and he was going to kill us. Should I tell him who we were? It was a 50/50 chance, either he was looking for the Cullen's because he was a friend or looking for them because he was an enemy.

"You're Cullen's," the man said, Isobel had tears streaming down her face.

"No we're not," I said shakily.

"Of course you are, no regular humans would react to the name the way you did. You're offspring of one of the hybrids. You'll do excellent for bait."

"No!" I gasped and reached for my little sister. I was screaming in my head, hoping Edward, Eddie or Esther could hear me but no one was around. I didn't know if we were in range, we were on the other side of Forks. I squirmed in the man's grasp and Izzy started to do the same, they began dragging us to an ally way and I started to scream as loud as I could. I didn't know what I expected in that moment, tears streamed down my face as they carried us away. I squeezed my eyes tightly closed and I waited, suddenly I was on my feet and I snapped my eyes open. Izzy was at my side we turned to see the two vampires, seemingly asleep on the floor.

"What-?" I began to ask; what ever happened happened in less than a second, whoever incapacitated them was fast, ridiculously fast. My eyes were blurry from my tears but I saw figures coming over to us. It could see Esther and a familiar wolf. She held her hand out and Izzy collided with her body in a hug. I would have hugged her too but there was someone else I needed comfort from more. Nick was over in by me in a second, he must have felt my panic the same time Esther heard my mind. Feeling his arms around me was the best feeling in the world. I was protected now. I was safe.

"You're okay," I heard Esther telling Izzy, she was crying and I was just in shock as I hugged Nick.

"Nick why are you naked?" I asked hugging his front to me so those around us didn't see.

"I phased as soon as I felt your panic, I wasn't thinking about clothes," he said with a shrug.

"Good thing you don't get embarrassed easy," I laughed, considering my sister and Esther was here. He smiled down at me but kissed me. His body was still shaking.

"Thank you for saving me," I told him.

"It wasn't me," he said.

"Who?" I asked and turned to Esther. It must have been her. I thought the attack was too smooth to be Nick anyway. She shook her head and nodded behind me. I turned to see Lidiya and Anelie hand in hand. Lidiya was looking at the men on the floor with an expression I didn't recognise.

"Thank you Lidy," I told her gratefully and they both looked up at me. She must have killed them. They weren't incapacitated. They were dead.

"I'm glad my ability can be used for good," Lidiya said with a small smile. I pulled away from Nick, although keeping my hand in his and hugged Lidiya. She held me and I felt like I was a child again. Lidiya had always been there when I was a child. She often babysat me, Sarah and Will before Sarah was physically old enough but I remembered Lidiya, even when Sarah was physically an adult Lidiya was still there, after Avia was born she didn't spend as much time with us. She was with Holly and Avia the most but I still loved her like a sister. She was a big sister to me just as much as Sarah was when I was a child, in fact she was a favourite, whilst i loved Sarah, Lidiya liked the same things as me. I heard a wolf howl in the background.

"William is asking where you are Nick," Esther told him and Nick stepped away from me to phase and explain. It was moments before Will was here in his human form in just shorts. He pulled me into a hug and I held onto my big brother for dear life.

"Who were they?" Will asked Esther.

"I don't know. I think we should take one of them back with us, burn the other. Anelie can bring him back to life and we'll question him." Esther replied.

"Good idea," Will said with a nod.

"Bring him back to life?" I squealed. Will held me tighter to him.

"Only momentarily. Lidiya will reverse it as soon as we're done. No one lives after hurting or attempting kidnap on a Cullen," Esther told me softly.

"What if he runs away? I doubt he'll be willing to cooperate," I gasped.

"He won't get out of the door," Lidiya said to me strongly. "I won't leave him alone, he moves, he dies."

"He won't be able to fight my strength anyway. I'll hold him if necessary," Esther said and lifted the smallest male over her shoulder. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and set the other one on fire. Lidiya and Anelie walked hand in hand around the burning corpse and I coughed at the smoke invading my lungs. William swapped me with Izzy and I rode on Nick's back to La Push.

At least that's where I thought we were going, instead Esther ran off with Lidiya and Anelie to their house whilst Will and Nick carried me and Izzy back home.

"Where are they going?" I asked but I knew the wolves couldn't answer. Esther probably told them why she was taking the vampire back to her house not the Cullen's. We arrived back at the main Cullen mansion and my dad's arms were around me in seconds, pulling me off of Nick's back and hugging me. My mom did the same with Isobel and Jacob carried me over to them. It didn't matter that I was now a twenty one year old woman. I wrapped myself around my dad like a lifeline, I felt so protected with him, just his scent alone made me feel safe. Just like Nick. The boys phased around us and I saw my mom give Nick a pair of shorts, he smiled gratefully and my dad put me down so I could go hug him again.

"Inside now," Jacob said leading my mom and Izzy inside the Cullen house.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell just happened?" my dad asked again as he entered the house.

"We'll be back when we know more Jacob," Edward told him, putting his hand on his shoulder for a moment before disappearing out the front door. The vampires were using their speed, one minute they were in the hall with us, the next they were gone.

"I'm going to call a major patrol and get Sophia here with the twins." Will said. "Nick I won't ask you to phase. Stay with your imprint," he added and disappeared too.

"I think this is a bit dramatic," I sighed, "there was only two and one is dead."

"There might be more," my mother said coming to hug me.

Sophia was over in less than ten minutes, both the twins looking confused and tired. Phoebe ran straight for Nessie and she held her in her arms as we made our way into the living area.

"False alarm," Eddie said coming into the room.

"What happened?" Nessie asked him immediately.

"They questioned him but he wouldn't say anything, there was a block on his mind. Not even Esther could see."

"Like the one on Chanti?" Nessie asked.

"No, that was because her memories had been removed by Matthew. This was different. Someone blocked memories, not removed them. Purposely stopped them from being able to be read by people like me and dad," he said sitting by her.

"So what happened to him?" I asked.

"Lidiya happened," Eddie told me. I nodded. "We called Matthew to let him know and he's going to look into it, Esther is going to help. You're not allowed into Forks alone, I'm sure your parents have already told you that," he told me.

"No, but he's right." Nessie said and looked at me.

"I know," I sighed I wasn't shaking anymore, I was suddenly tired and I wanted more than anything to curl into bed with Nick and fall asleep.

"Can I go home?" I asked them, hoping they'd say yes.

"Yeah. I'm going to get Will to keep the patrol up though just in case but as far as we are aware from the vampires mind it was just him and the other guy." Eddie said.

"Good," Nessie sighed, holding Izzy to her.

"Night everyone," I said, saying goodbye to my family and hugging Izzy tightly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," I told her. She shook her head and held me tighter.

"I understand Lauren, I'm sorry I couldn't too," She said. I pulled away and smiled at her. "But we're the same, we stick together," she added.

"Always and forever," I said and kissed her forehead before leaving her with our parents in safe hands.


	50. May 2039: Holly & Matthew & Sophia

**I apologise for the lateness of this chapter, full explanation on my blog. I have had some pretty serious real life things to deal with. Things are starting to get better so I'm hoping to get back into a schedule for FanFiction but updates will be slow. Follow me on twitter/look out on my blog for update schedules. **

**Ive decided to merge some chapters, so originally Holly wasn't having a pov for a while yet but she's in this one instead. Chapters will be longer but there will be less of them.**

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>**th**** May 2039  
><strong>

**Holly Cullen**

"Are you nervous?" Christian asked. I was packing my things in a suit case but paused and decided to sit on the bed.

"Kind of. I haven't been home in so long," I said softly.

"Are you worried you'll run into him?" he asked. The question shocked me; we didn't speak about Jason, not anymore. It was true that I had run away from home to get away from him but when I found a life here in England I didn't want to go back. At least not yet but with Will and Sophia's wedding coming up, then Sarah and Nahuel's I knew it was time to come home, I missed my family more than anything. My parents and sister often came to visit me, even Esther, Lidiya and Anelie visited but I missed the others, little Phoebe and Ashton who I hadn't seen in person for three years. Will always had them on Skype talking to me or sending me pictures, I got a new picture nearly every day but I missed everything else about being an aunt, I had no doubt that Will and Sophia weren't stopping with just two children. Will said they were going to try for another one and the thought of not being in their lives made my heart ache in a way I never thought it would.

My initial reason for leaving was no longer valid. Jason and I were talking and we were friends again, or building towards it at least and I had Christian now… Christian, I didn't call him my boyfriend but he was certainly more than a friend. I suppose we never put a label to it because we didn't want to jinx it. It took me a year to warm up to him, he spent that year getting to know me and I spent it getting over Jason.

_It was New Year's 2037 and Christian was keeping interactions friendly. I had been in England over ten months now but he had never tried anything, he knew I was deeply wounded from what happened with Jason and he kept his distance but by then it felt like I had moved on, that I was ready for something else. Jason's name no longer brought a pain to my heart and tears to my eyes; it was just a name, whereas Christian's name brought butterflies to my stomach and a smile on my face when I saw him. I kissed him at midnight and it erupted a fire in my stomach, the kindling I felt when I first kissed him in the club in Seattle all those years ago was nothing compared to this. Christian knew what he was doing now, he kissed me back, wrapping his arms around me securely so I couldn't move and his moon pool strength held me as close as possible to him. It was certainly more heated than your average new year's kiss but we had been in the middle of a club, no one around us was paying attention and although it was heated, it only lasted a few seconds. I pulled away, gasping and slightly in awe of him, he grinned down at me, a smile that I hadn't seen since the first time I ever took him to a club._

Since that night we were closer, never putting a label to us but his entire family knew we were dating, it was like everything shifted and changed around us, anyone who saw us interacting knew.

_It's different this time. I know you haven't specifically said its friends with benefits but I know you think of it that way sometimes. It's not Holly. What you and Christian have is nothing like you and Jace._ Lidiya told me one night in the year after. My sisters had noticed, they knew everything and I was glad our telepathy worked over such a long distance. It felt less daunting being away from home in the earlier months after Alice had left me to go home. In the first year I worried that Christian thought we were just friends with benefits, the same way I was with Jason but Lidiya was right, this was different. There was no elephant in the room; there was no word we were scared to say. There was no possibility of him leaving me for someone else because of some wolf hereditary tradition.

I found myself falling for Christian faster than I had even fallen for Phoenix and certainly faster than Jason. I suppose it depends the way you look at it, in reality it took me two years but it felt like after that kiss on new year's I had plummeted off a mountain and I wasn't going to stop falling except when Christian caught me at the bottom.

I didn't have to talk to him about it, I didn't have to ask if he was my boyfriend, there was no doubt in my mind that I would introduce him as my boyfriend to my family when we arrived in Washington that day.

Saying goodbye to Christian's family was more emotional than I thought it would be. There was no doubt we would return to England but they had been my family and home for the past three years. I had friended his older sister Evie almost to the point of her being my best friend. Christian's younger sister Lillian adored me and I adored her too, she was nine now and I had loved playing with her when she was younger, Jess, his middle sister was seventeen, she took the longest to warm up to me but as she started dating a year ago she had come to me for advice and I willingly gave it, she had been shy at the beginning but now we had an understanding and I loved her like I loved Christian's other sisters. Christian's parents had been amazing too, they had made sure that I was safe and taken care of, and I think if I had been with anyone else my parents wouldn't have left me here for so long. I knew that Oliver had been talking to Eddie most days and even our mothers were always on the phone to each other. I didn't feel like my parents weren't here, I spoke to them every day and Oliver and Scarlett treated me like their daughter without a second thought. I loved my life here; I never thought coming here that I would fit into Christian's family and want to stay as long as I did. I missed home but this was my home too now.

"I'm coming in two weeks," Evie said hugging me.

"I'll meet you at the airport," I said hugging my best friend back. Evie had college and work to deal with but she was following me and Christian to the states as soon as she could. She wanted to visit my home town because she had never been like her parents and brother.

"Stay safe and have fun," Scarlett said hugging me next.

"We will," I smiled; she kissed my forehead and pulled away. Lillian was crying when I turned to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

"We're not going forever Lily," I said softly and bent down to pick her up.

"I know," she sobbed into my shoulder.

"I'll Skype you all the time and you can come visit," I promised her. She nodded and pulled away.

"I'll miss you so much," she said, I reached and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"I'll miss you too Lily." I said and kissed her cheek before putting her on the floor.

I said goodbye to Oliver and Jess before Christian and I got into the car to go to the airport. I waved at them out of the window as we drove off.

"They love you," Christian said, reaching to grab my hand. He squeezed it tightly before letting go so he could change gear.

"I love them too," I said to him, he turned to smile at me.

"We can come back you know," he said taking my hand again.

"We will but I think I've been gone from home for too long. I want to go back. Maybe I'll find that I don't want to be there anymore. I don't even know if it will feel like home but I owe my family to come home again. I've missed them," I answered.

"I know," he said and kissed the back of my hand before dropping it to change gear again.

"I can't wait to be in an automatic car," I giggled when I pulled his hand back in mine. He smiled at me.

"Such an American," he teased, I rolled my eyes.

"You're such an English man," I laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said with the fakest American accent I had ever heard. I laughed.

"You would sound so weird with an American accent," I told him truthfully.

"You're already starting to sound English; maybe I'll get an American accent during our stay in La Push."

"I don't have my accent anymore?" I gasped.

"You do. I mean you still say silly things like 'aluminium' and 'sidewalk' but some words you say like 'water' don't sound American anymore." He told me.

"It _is_ a sidewalk, not a 'path'," I rolled my eyes. He grinned at me.

"You really wanna get into this again?" he laughed.

"No," I giggled. Over the years we had often brought up the differences between American and English. It was quite interesting really, the first time I had really noticed a difference was in the first few weeks of being here, I was helping Lillian with her homework and she asked me to pass her the 'rubber' I had looked horrified hearing that from her six-year-old mouth, Christian had just laughed and pointed at the pencil eraser to hand Lily. There had been a lot of cultural differences too I had to get used to. It didn't really surprise me my accent was starting to change, I had been here for years already and I hadn't met an American once.

"I hope your accent doesn't change, I like it," I told him.

"We'll have to see," he smiled and we continued our journey to the airport with our usual light banter.

The flight seemed a lot faster than I thought it would, before I knew it I was in Seattle Airport and I was practically bouncing on my feet. We were greeted by my parents, Avia, Lidiya, Anelie and William. William pulled me into a hug first, crushing me with his bear hug.

"I've missed you so much," he said to me. He kissed my forehead and put me on the floor.

"You too Will. Happy birthday!" I exclaimed to him.

"It's not until tomorrow," he said with a grin.

"I know, I'm your early birthday present." I giggled. "Where are your children?" I added looking around to for the twins.

"At pre-school, you can come pick them up with me if you want," he grinned.

"Definitely," I smiled and turned to hug my other family members. Lidiya, Anelie and Avia hugged me at the same time and I was surrounded by my sisters. I giggled. Although I didn't feel like I had been away from them I had missed them physically. I spoke to them multiple times a day in my head. It was just nice to hug them.

"Annie, you're so big now!" I exclaimed, Anelie was physically about thirteen now. She smiled at me.

"Yeah not long now and I'll be caught up to you three," she giggled.

"Come on lets head home there are a lot of people excited to see you," My dad said taking my hand. I smiled up at him. I had missed him so much.

_Missed you too honey._ He placed in my head; I dropped his hand and wrapped my arms around his waist. He held me at his side as we made our way to the car. Anelie, Lidiya and Avia went in the car with Will. Christian and I went with my parents and we all headed back to La Push.

"Before we get out, your mother and I want to know how we're supposed to introduce Christian. I mean we assume you are more than just friends but it's not our place to announce that to others."

"My boyfriend," I said, I felt Christian's hand run down my wrist into my hand.

"Okay," Eddie smiled, glancing at Christian once before we climbed out the car.

"Holly!" I heard the achingly familiar voice. I didn't even think of what I was doing. I turned and dropped Christian's hand and ran. I ran towards him, a smile on my face, I barely noticed Erin standing at his side when I ran full speed and collided with his chest. He lifted me off the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He was breathing fast, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Welcome back Hol," he whispered. I didn't pull away, I just held onto him for a moment longer.

"I missed you," I whispered, I knew no one would hear me although I was sure everyone knew I had from my reaction to seeing him. I breathed in his scent and it sent a million emotions through me. I thought being near him again, hugging him, smelling him would bring back all the emotions of love I had for him but I was wrong, whilst I definitely still loved him it was in a different way than before I left. His scent was comforting and protection, much like William's scent was to me. He was home to me, both my wolves were. The feeling of love and overpowering desire I had for him had gone, it had simmered and been replaced with eternal love. The kind of love that a brother and sister should have. Those kind of feelings were now reserved for Christian and him only. I was so glad I hadn't cut Jason off over my time away, we had spoken at least once a month for the past two years and it eliminated any possible awkwardness between us. I didn't feel weird hugging him like this. He was my best friend and I had missed him immensely.

"Missed you too babe," he replied and I untangled myself so he could put me on the floor. He kissed my forehead and I took a step back smiling at him. I finally acknowledged Erin at his side… she looked… well like she was trying to hold her anger back. I wanted to smile slightly. She may be his imprint but I knew that I would always be Jason's best friend and first ever girl he loved.

"Hey Erin, nice to finally officially meet you, I'm Holly Cullen," I grinned at her and held out my hand. She took a step closer to Jason and put her hand in his.

"Hi," she said as she quickly shook my hand. I noticed Jason stroking her other one and it seemed to relax her. She had nothing to worry about, he would always pick her over me, and she had to know that by now. She had to know about the imprint and what I was. I could feel Christian walking towards me and I smiled at the moment I could introduce him and Erin wouldn't be so jealous. As Christian appeared at my side I took his hand.

"You remember Christian?" I said to Jason, Jason smiled slightly and nodded. Erin smiled up at our locked hands and then up at Christian. She seemed to be relaxed completely from her jealous gaze a moment ago. She must have realised that I was no longer interested in Jason romantically now I had Christian.

"Hi! You're gorgeous," she giggled. My eyes widened at her but smiled. She wasn't like I expected, I thought she'd be quiet and shy but she was outspoken, and by the look of her very grown up for her age. I was sure she was only sixteen at most but she looked at least nineteen. She was oddly like me, only fitting that Jason would imprint on a younger version of me.

"Hello," Christian replied politely at her.

"British too?" she asked then looked to me. "Damn you're lucky," I smiled back but I turned to look at Jason, he seemed relaxed... happy.

"I knew you'd be the latest in the line," he said with a wink to me.

"He's the last," I told them. Jason's eyes narrowed.

"You can't know that," he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, it was fake.

"I can. Just like you know you'll always be with Erin," I told him, he frowned now.

"You don't imprint."

"No but vampires have the same kind of thing when they find their mate. It's not always instant but when that bond has been formed you know its forever," Christian explained.

"But you're not a vampire, you always told me youd-" he began but stopped. I think he was truly surprised that I'd moved on from him. I didn't want to hurt him but why did he have the right to be happy and not me?

"No, I'm not, neither is Christian."

"He's... like five now?" Jason asked.

"Isn't Erin 15?" I asked.

"16… and she's not a child," Jason argued.

"Neither is he," I laughed. Erin was looking at Christian during mine and Jason's chat.

"Wow," Erin mumbled and looked up and down my boyfriend. "They grow up really fast," she said.

Christian just grinned at her.

"Holly, everyone's waiting!" I heard my mom call after me.

"I have to go see the rest of my family. It was really good seeing you Jace," I smiled up at him.

"You too, will you come over to mine later? I want to catch up," he asked. I looked up at Christian for a moment. "He can come too," Jason added seeing my reluctance. "Erin will be there too. She lives with me now," he added.

"You do?" I asked her.

"Yeah. I'll explain when you come over," she said with a smile.

"Okay," I said to them both.

"See you at seven?" Jason asked.

"Sure," I smiled and Christian and I said goodbye to go and see the rest of my family.

I felt like I was greeted by everyone in the next hour. I had seen my cousins, or at least those that weren't at school, my grandparents and Charlie and Sue and my aunts and uncles.

"So are you two official now?" Sophia asked me.

"Yes," I answered her as she looked at Christian.

"Good because he's going to be your groomsman at my wedding next week," she grinned.

"Huh?" Christian asked.

"In America we normally pair bridesmaids with groomsman, so instead of the bride walking down the aisle and then being followed by her bridesmaids, the bridesmaids actually go first with a partner and then the bride walks up the aisle with her father," I explained to Christian. I had been to his aunts wedding with him in England; I had noticed the differences in typical English vs American wedding traditions.

"Oh right okay," he frowned.

"So you'll be walking up the aisle with me," I smiled at him. "Is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure," he smiled at me then at Sophia.

"Great, let me tell Alice." She said and left the room.

We spent the next few hours with my family, I picked up Ashton and Phoebe from preschool and I was so glad that they knew exactly who I was, they ran into my arms the moment they saw me for a hug. I spent the next few hours with just Sophia, William and their twins before we finally made our way to Jason's house at seven that evening. I was strangely nervous going to his house. There had been a lot of memories in this house and whilst I was sure I had moved on I wondered what it would be like for me to be in that house again.

We spent hours talking to both Jason and Erin. I got to know Erin which was nice because I hadn't expected to like her as much as I did. By the end of the night I had completely forgotten her age. Age really was just a number in our world. She was exactly the kind of person I would be friends with. She was like me in so many ways but not enough for it to be annoying. It turned out that Erin's parents agreed for her to live in La Push during school times, she had transferred to a school closer to here but she had to go home for holidays but most of the year she spent her time here. They thought she was living with Sam and Emily and whilst she spent most of her time here at Jason's it wasn't a complete lie. She did officially live with them but they knew what it was like being in an imprint and let her stay at Jason's as much as she wanted. It also confirmed my suspicions that they were sleeping together.

I had friended Erin by the end of the night and we had started joking about Jason and his typical behaviour and habits. It was actually nice talking to someone who knew him as well as me.

"It's so cool that I can talk to someone about him," she laughed. We had just been laughing over one of his habits.

"Hey, you can't just gang up on me with my ex," Jason said rolling his eyes, as much as I had been talking to Erin he had been talking to Christian and it was really nice to see them talking and being friendly. There was never any jealousy there the first time they met but I wasn't too sure how Jason would be with him.

"Oh yes I can," Erin laughed. "She's awesome, I can see why you loved her," she added, Jason rolled his eyes then winked at me, I laughed too.

"If you think she's awesome now, you should try sleeping with her," he told her. Erin laughed it off but Christian didn't laugh at all. I just smiled.

"Are we really going into this?" I laughed.

"You're still the best sex I've ever had Hol don't worry," Jason winked.

"Hey!" Erin whined and slapped his arm. Jason winked at Erin and I nearly choked on my laugh.

"What's wrong with you man?" Christian laughed.

"You can't disagree with me," Jason grinned.

"I can't because I've only ever been with Holly in that way, I don't have anyone to compare her with," he replied.

"Awww!" Erin cooed smiling at Christian.

"Why are you awing? I was _your_ first too and last," Jason said nudging Erin.

"I know, I just think it's sweet. We should make a club, these two can't be in it because they've slept with more than one person," Erin laughed. Christian smiled and Jason and I both rolled our eyes.

We kept up the banter until Christian and I decided to leave at nearly eleven pm.

"Are you guys sticking around?" Jason asked, he was standing at the door, his arms around Erin's waist as they waved us off.

"Yeah, we'll be here for a few years," I smiled at them together.

"Good," he grinned and Christian and I made our way home. I was glad we had come tonight… sure that house had memories in it, but they were good memories, they were memories I would cherish and they were memories of my best friend. Jason and I had been through all that and come out at the end better than ever. I was giddy on my way back. Christian was just smiling at me.

"You seem happy."

"I am," I said with a huge smile as we reached my house. I showed him up to my room where my dad had put our suitcases. I dressed for bed pretty fast. Christian didn't always sleep but he normally lay down with me whilst I did.

"I'm glad and I actually really like the guy now I've got to know him, I can see why it took you a year to get over him," he said as he stripped from his shirt and jeans.

"I knew you would and I really like Erin too," I said and climbed into bed.

"Yeah she's oddly like you," he said then winked.

"What was the wink for?" I giggled.

"Jason imprinted on someone just like you, that doesn't bother you?" he asked.

"No. It explains it actually. The connection I had with him felt so right, our personalities matched perfectly. He was my best friend, still is. I always wondered why the universe made us seem so right for each other only to rip it away with an imprint. Now I know, he needs me as his friend and he needs Erin as his lover. She has the traits I had that he loved plus more that I don't. She's his perfect match and I'm really happy for them," I said truthfully. He climbed in next to me, I felt his arms wind around my waist and I curled into his chest.

"Good, because you're so mine, and he isn't getting you back," he whispered into my hair. I giggled.

"Always," I said, looking up at him and winking. He smiled down at me, his lips brushing mine in a soft kiss.

"It was strange hearing you call me your boyfriend. I know we've been at this for years but we've never said them words to each other. I know you love me and that I love you but is it weird that I felt excited when you said in the car that I was your boyfriend to your parents?" he asked.

"No," I smiled at him. "I agree. I think we kind of just skipped that part." I laughed.

"Well I was never one for doing things in the right order," he said with a grin as he kissed me again, this time more deeply. I felt his hands go under my pyjamas onto my skin and I manoeuvred myself to straddle his lap.

_I think you need your own house_. I heard my dad's voice in my head and I abruptly stopped kissing Christian. My eyes snapped open in horror.

_I agree._ I laughed in my head. I climbed off a very confused looking Christian.

"My dad can hear us," I explained as I settled back down into my bed. Christian laughed but I could see he understood. He sank down next to me and wrapped his arms around me so I could fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>**th**** May 2039**

**Matthew Cullen**

I was nervous as I headed towards the house I remembered so well. I was the leader of the Volturi, the most powerful man in the world and yet walking up to my childhood home made me want to run into a corner and cower. I was dressed in casual clothes, no robe in sight and I felt vulnerable. That robe was like security blanket, it was always with me and I knew who I was when I had it. Right now I was alone and my heart was beating at a million miles per minute. Lizzy would be coming to the wedding too but she was coming a little later to give me a chance to bond with my family. I paused at the door and knocked. It opened in a second and my mother stood there smiling. She pulled me straight into a hug and I melted. My memories were stronger than ever as she hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her and let my mother hold me like she should have been able to do the past four years. I regretted pushing her away when she ran to me the other month, as I held her now I felt guilty, guilty for _everything_.

"Welcome home son," Pancrazio said behind Chantelle. I smiled at him over my mother's shoulder. We had been talking nearly every day for the past few months, I had got to know my parents like I always wanted to and they knew me. Even the bad things and they still accepted me. They knew I was on human blood but they still loved me, they still wanted to hold me and have me with them.

"I can't stay," I felt like I needed to remind them before I even stepped inside the door.

"We know. We're just happy to get to know you," My mother said pulling away from our hug, she had tears in her eyes and I felt so incredibly guilty at that point. My parents loved me. They had always loved me and I had taken away their chance at knowing me, and even right now, they didn't care who I was, what I had been doing when I was away from them. They loved me and only wanted to know me.

"I'm so sorry," I broke down. Seeing my mother cry, even though it was in happiness killed me because even though I was the reason for her happiness, I was the reason for her sadness too.

"I forgive you sunshine," she told me and her finger ran across my cheek to wipe away my tears. My heart contracted at the word. "You are your father's son and your grandfather's grandson."

My parents welcomed me into their home and that was the last time we cried. What I had done wasn't brought up again the whole time I was there, at least by them. They weren't scolding me or punishing me or pushing me away, they were supporting me and I knew from this moment on, even though I couldn't come back to live with them, they would never leave my life again. I could lead the Volturi, i could be who I needed to be but I would have my family on the side. I would visit them and they could visit me. I wouldn't abandon them again, not now.

"Is he here yet?" I heard the achingly familiar voice.

"In the front room Sophia," my mother called. Seeing my sister again brought up emotions I never knew I could feel. Seeing her standing at the door frame she looked like an angel, she was exactly the same as I remembered her.

"Hey little brother," she smiled. I smiled back, moving from the couch in a heartbeat and pulling her into a hug. She hugged me back eagerly. "We've missed you so much," she whispered into my shoulder. I suppressed the urge to cry. I had loved my sister so much; she was everything to me when I was a child.

"I missed you too Sophie," I whispered back. Her body rocked when I called her 'Sophie' and she pulled away with tears in her eyes.

"I hate you for leaving us," she told me, I smiled at her. I could tell by the tone of her voice she didn't really hate me, she was glad I was here. I wiped away her tears and kissed her cheek. It was just in time for the front door to open. I was shocked to see two children, about the age of four come walking in like they owned the house, the little boy ignored us and walked straight into the living room. The little girl paused and looked up at us with a frown.

"Momma why are you crying? And who is that?" She asked Sophia. Sophia pulled away from me and walked over to the child. She lifted her into her arms and walked back over. My throat burned at the proximity to the child, she was pure human. I swallowed and controlled my thirst. I wouldn't ever hurt her. I couldn't. She was my niece. Phoebe. My parents had told me about her and Ashton over the phone. I stared at the little girl in awe. She was looking at me curiously as she held onto her mother protectively.

"This is my baby brother, your uncle Matthew," Sophia told the child.

"I'm Phoebe," the little girl smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you little one," I told her, she was beautiful and so much like her mother. Her blonde hair matched Sophia's perfectly, only her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. I realised where she got them from as William walked into the house. He came over with a blank expression.

"Nice to meet you officially Matthew," he said and held his hand out, it was formal at first and I could tell he didn't like me.

"I didn't mean to hurt Sophie on the day I left. It was Lucien, he's the one that actually pushed her away, she was just trying to save me. I didn't know she would reverse the ability put on her. It all happened so fast. You have to believe me, I never meant for it to happen," I told him sincerely.

"Where is Lucien now?" he asked me.

"He's been banished, those vampires that came after your sisters the other month… they were sent by him. I sent him away; he won't ever come back again or hurt any of us. He knows I won't give him another chance," I informed him, Will nodded and finally smiled at me

"Well I'm glad you came over for our wedding. You have no idea how happy that's made Sophia and that's what matters," he told me. I smiled back at him, I never expected him to welcome me like this, I knew he didn't forgive me, but at least he wasn't trying to kill me. Over all I expected my family to be angry and upset and tell me how wrong I was to leave them but they were doing the complete opposite.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm just sorry I wasn't here for the birth of your children. If I had known," I sighed looking back at Phoebe in Sophia's arms.

"I know. We didn't know you existed then," Sophia said sadly.

"I know and I'm sorry about that," I told her.

"It's ok. It's all fixed now," she smiled brightly at me.

"Where is the runaway?" William asked.

"My parents," Sophia answered. I frowned did they mean their son?

"Our son is proving to be the difficult child," Sophia winked. "He's always running and away from us a lot of the time. We've lost him twice and he's only been walking three years."

"A bit like you I suppose," William said with a wink. I smiled slightly as we made our way back into the living room where my parents were sitting with their grandson.

I loved spending time with my parents and sister. William softened up after a while and I think he forgot after a while and I felt like an actual part of the family.

"I want to see grandma Alice," Phoebe said after a while of us talking, the twins seemed bored.

"We should go see them anyway," my mother said smiling at me.

As we walked to the Cullen house I was getting nervous again. My parents and my sister loved me and forgave me what about my extended family? Sophia held my hand the entire way and I kept smiling at her. How had I been such an idiot to ever think she wouldn't still be my sister when I came back? When we entered the Cullen's house I was greeted by everyone with hugs and welcome backs. Rosalie held me the longest.

"You've been really naughty but it doesn't make me love you any less," she sighed and pulled away from me.

"I'm sorry grandma," I told her, her face lit up as I called her grandma.

"You remember?" she asked.

"I remember all of you. Most of you," I changed when I saw some people I didn't really know. The two blonde girls on the couch mostly. I remembered them from when they came with Eddie when I was a child. They were powerful, I remembered that. I remembered the older one being pretty but as she turned to look at me now my breath caught in my throat. She smiled directly at me and stood up from the couch to greet me.

"Hi," she smiled. The little girl was at her side. When I say little, I remembered her as a five year old. This girl was at least twelve years old. She was looking more like Lidiya every time I saw her. "I'm Lidiya, do you remember me?" the older of the two asked.

"Kind of," I admitted. "I don't remember you having a sister, I thought you had no family," lying slightly. I had worked it out when they came to Italy that they were sisters, the way Esther had spoken about them being her daughters but Lidiya didn't know I was there that day. Only Eddie.

"This is actually my twin sister, except her aging was paused because she kind of died," Lidiya admitted, I could tell it was a sad thing for her to think about.

"I'm Anelie," the little girl smiled at me. "Ignore Lidy, she gets broody when she remembers she killed me," she said nonchalantly with a laugh. I didn't know what to say.

"You're life and death," I realised. I had read about them, in Lucien's journals. I had burnt the journal about the Cullen's, not wanting any emotions to arise but Esther and the Life and Death twins had a book each of their own, Lucien had all sorts of theory's about Lidiya and Anelie.

"Yes," Lidiya answered. I was in awe at how powerful these girls were.

"I think Matty boy is in love," Emmett said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I asked with a frown. He laughed.

"Don't tease him," Rose told him. Lidiya was trying not to smile. I hoped she didn't think Emmett was telling the truth. I didn't even know what love felt like, not outside of the love I had for my family and Ariella.

"Come on, let's go outside to talk, it's a lovely day," Esme said and ushered us out the back. Everyone took turns in talking to me, all whilst I watched Lidiya as she socialised around the garden. I just couldn't stop thinking about her or looking at her…

I watched as Anelie ran towards Lidiya. They were smiling as they embraced but I couldn't look at the child, I was fixated on Lidiya. Her white blonde hair moved in the wind, away from her face and I was overcome with how beautiful she was. My first thought was she was an angel.

"Matthew," Eddie said at my side. I regretfully looked away from Lidiya. "I see those girls as my own daughters. They don't have their father anymore so I've been the father figure to Lidiya her whole life; which means I'm extremely protective over her."

"Is this my warning from the father to stay away?" I joked.

"No. I'm not the one you need to worry about, their mother is the most powerful person to ever exist or ever will. It's her you need to be scared of," he said and winked, he seemed to be joking but I wasn't too sure. I knew Esther was powerful. Powerful was an understatement, she would crush me like a bug with one finger without even thinking about it. "I'm not saying stay away. I've been reading your mind the entire afternoon. You love her. You're transfixed by her. Tell her." he told me seriously, all joking gone.

"I'm not in love with her," I quickly defended myself.

"Yes you are," he smirked at me.

"No I'm not!" I argued with a frown.

"Okay," Eddie laughed. I looked back over at Lidiya.

"I'm just saying that love at first sight isn't as rare as you think in this family," he smiled at me.

"You're paired with her for your sister's wedding; you'll be spending quite a bit of time together in the rehearsal tomorrow and the wedding day itself. Just think about it," he winked and walked away. I stayed there for a few more minutes watching Lidiya with her sister and thinking about what Eddie had said to me. I could see how close Lidiya and Anelie were, they loved each other so much. There was no way I could plausibly love Lidiya. I had known her all but a day and she would never in a million years come back with me to Italy and I had no chance of competing with her twin sister. She couldn't leave her. I wouldn't ever be able to ask her to. I went away to protect my family and that included her. I swallowed the lump in my throat, I had no idea what was going on with me but I had no time for a girl in my life. I was the leader of the Volturi, if I had grown up here like I was supposed to maybe the connection between Lidiya and I would never had formed, I would have seen her as my cousin after all… or would I have?

I shook the thoughts from my head and I forced myself to look away from her. It was just in time to be pulled into a conversation with Jasper and Alice. They had to be my favourite Cullen's, except my close family of course. They were just so interesting and had so many stories to tell. I spent the next two hours with them, barely thinking about Lidiya at all, or at least _trying_ not to think about her.

Over the next week I had spent most of my time at the Cullen Mansion, although I stayed and slept at my parents I was at the Cullen's a lot and so was Lidiya. I was unintentionally avoiding her. Not because I didn't want to know her, I did and that was the problem. It was a day before my sister's wedding and there was a lot of laughter in the room, I loved being with my family. I had managed to completely forget about business over the week I had been here. I was confident Ariella had everything in control at home and Lizzy had arrived with a few of her siblings today and assured me that everything was fine back in Italy.

"It's nice to see you so happy. I knew that this would be a good thing," my aunt told me amongst the laughter. I smiled at her.

"I really love them," I told her truthfully.

"I can see that." She smiled. My eyes flickered to Lidiya talking to Eddie as I said 'love'.

"You can have both Matthew. They understand your situation," Lizzy said pulling my attention from Lidiya.

"I know and I will, I've promised them that I will never cut them off from me again. They're welcome in Italy whenever they want," I told her.

"And you're welcome to come back here whenever you want too. You know I can handle things in Italy," she told me, her hand ran through my hair comfortingly.

"I know," I sighed as I scanned the room and looked at every face of my present family. I lingered on Anelie for a moment before flickering to Lidiya, she was staring right back at me and I was sure I blushed as I looked away. I knew she was still watching me and her gaze felt like it was burning into my soul. I stood up quickly and excused myself to my aunt Lizzy before leaving the room. I went outside to get some fresh air. I hated that I couldn't even look at Lidiya without feeling different, without being scared of my feelings, without hating them, I had no time for things like this. I couldn't love her like Eddie said I did. I just couldn't. My life had no room for her; it wouldn't be fair on Lidiya. Not at all. That was if she felt the same, whenever I had seen her looking at me it seemed like she was giving me daggers the entire time. Maybe she hated me; it would certainly make it easier if she did. I just couldn't stand being in the same room as her anymore, she made my heart ache. I had been here for five days and the wedding was tomorrow. Part of me wanted this week to be over so I could leave and not have to see her every day; the other part of me loved being here. I felt like I belonged, it wasn't like I had been gone for four years. My family didn't seem to be phased by it what so ever, it's like they had known me my entire life and the love was overwhelming me just as much as my love for Lidiya.

I stood on the patio in the back garden, it was dark and cold but I didn't care. I stood there, with the cold wind hitting my body. I just needed fresh air.

"Why are you avoiding me?" I heard her voice behind me, my head dropped and I looked at the ground. I closed my eyes; just her voice made my insides squirm. Did she have any idea what effect she had on me? Probably not. What the hell was wrong with me? I barely knew this girl!

"I'm not," I tried to sound strong.

"Yes you are. Did I do something wrong?" she asked and I could feel her next to me now. I opened my eyes and lifted my head but didn't turn to look at her. I just looked at the forest line.

"No you didn't do anything wrong Lidiya," I answered her.

"Then why haven't you spoken to me in four days? I've tried to talk to you. I think everyone in that house knows you better than me. I'm not self-centred, I wouldn't care if you didn't talk to me normally but you've made an effort to know everyone, even my twin sister and my mother but you've been avoiding me and I'd be lying if I said that didn't hurt. Your family is my family, you're a Cullen and the Cullen's mean everything to me, all of you do, no matter where you live or what you call yourself." She was getting angry towards the end, and her attitude just made me smile. I was suddenly overwhelmed by what I felt for her, she could be so straight forward with me. No avoiding the subject like some of the Cullen's were doing, she was completely honest and that just made me love her more. I turned to face her and our eyes locked for the first time. Her deep blue eyes held mine for what felt like eternity. I had no idea what I was doing as I stepped towards her. I put my hand just below her jaw line on her neck and pulled her towards me. I kissed her and I could tell she was shocked at first, she didn't kiss me back for about five seconds but I was determined not to pull away until she did. She melted into me and I kissed her softly, trying desperately to tell her what I felt without having to say it. I pulled away and rested my forehead on hers; she still had her eyes closed as if she was in a trance.

"I didn't want to avoid you. I've wanted to do that since Tuesday." I laughed. "I couldn't stand being with you because I've never felt like this before. Eddie said it is love at first sight. I say its unauthorised alteration of my feelings," I added, her eyes opened and she smiled beautifully. She looked up at me through her long eyelashes.

"Why didn't you just say that to start with?" she asked with a sexy smile.

"Because you're three times my age," I laughed and stepped away from her for a moment. "And I've only known you a few days. I don't know why you make me crazy but you do." I answered her. I felt her hand slide into mine and I smiled involuntary. I liked the feeling of her hand in mine like that.

"Age is just a number," she said and stepped into my chest. She was about a foot smaller than me but it didn't matter. I hugged her to me and I never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>The Day Before The Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>11<strong>**th**** May 2039**

**Sophia Cullen**

_He was in front of me, only a baby, no older than four walking away from us. I broke free of the restraints that held me back from my baby brother and ran for him._

"_Matthew!" I screamed reaching for his small body to hug him to me, to keep him safe. There was nothing I wanted more in the world than Matthew. My whole life I wanted him, I needed him and I was about to lose him. I had never loved anyone as much as Matthew, there was William but he was a different kind of love. The love I had for him was above everything, he was my world but Matthew was a part of it too, he was everything I wanted as I grew up and now I finally had him he was walking away and it was going to destroy me. As I ran, my entire family was still frozen on the spot. I reached for my brother just as something collided with my stomach, suddenly my feet were off the floor and I was catapulted backwards and into something very hard._

I woke with a gasp. I had been working on returning my memories of my brother, now that he was back and I had met him and held him it was easier to remember again. To reverse his ability on me and remember the short time I had with him. That was the first time I remembered when he left though, the first time I remembered the real reason why I lost my first baby. I realised my hands were hugging my lower stomach subconsciously. I would always grieve the death of my first baby, I never got to meet him or her, I never knew their name or their gender, or their personality or what they looked like but I loved them the same. I moved from my bed, pulling my hair back into a quick messy bun. I took advantage of my sleeping children to have a nap myself. I had picked them up from pre-school, gave them lunch and settled them down for a nap. I was going to get some housework done but felt too exhausted and decided to sleep instead. This was the first time I had dreamt of my memories though and it kind of scared me.

I made my way into my daughter's room. My son was a light sleeper and if I sat on his bed he would wake immediately, but my daughter would sleep through anything and I needed to see at least one of them, to remind me that although I lost my first pregnancy, I had my children now. I sat on the edge of Phoebe's pink bed, she was sprawled on her stomach, her thumb in her mouth and the other one curled into her hair. I gently untangled her fingers from her curls, she always made them knotty doing that and I would have to gently brush them out for her. She didn't stir at all as I rested her arm at her side and stroked the hair from her face.

Sometimes I would come and watch my children sleep, I couldn't get over how big they were now, how beautiful and smart they were. They were becoming proper children now, they were no longer the babies that I held in my arms for the first time over four years ago. They were no longer learning to crawl or walk. They were learning to read and spell their names. They were growing so fast I was overcome with emotion. I wanted another baby so much, Will and I started trying a few months ago but so far, there was no such luck. I knew I had to be patient; after all I didn't get pregnant with the twins straight away either but the craving inside me ached every day. I would come into Phoebe or Ashton's room to remind myself that I am lucky with what I have now. That even if I didn't have any more children I was lucky to have the ones I had. Ashton and Phoebe were everything to me; I never knew I could love anyone as much as I loved my children. After I fell pregnant my craving for a sibling grew into a craving for a child and I just couldn't shake it, not even after having two. I wanted more, I wanted at least two more. I wanted us to have a family like Renesmee and Jacob had. I wanted Ashton and Phoebe to have siblings to love and play with like William had, like I didn't.

I spent at least an hour in Phoebe's room, she started to stir and her big brown eyes flickered open to see me sitting on her bed.

"Hey baby girl," I said, stroking her hair from her forehead.

"Hi momma," she said softly, stretching her little limbs above her head and crawling out of bed and onto my lap for a hug.

"Shall we go wake your brother?" I asked her, she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder as I carried her out of the room. I entered Ashton's room and saw a shadow in the room, the figure was huge and my heart started to beat rapidly. I flicked the light on, ready to attack anyone who dared to go near my son. I gasped as I saw the familiar outline of William.

"William!" I gasped. "What are you doing?" I said trying to catch my breath, I was holding tightly to Phoebe.

"Sorry, I thought I'd come wake up our son up," he said with a smile. "Sorry if I scared you."

"I didn't hear you come home! You scared me half to death!" I scolded him; Ashton was starting to stir in his bed.

"Sorry love," he said and kissed my forehead then Phoebe's. "Did you both have a good nap?" he asked us. I nodded, although I didn't bring up the fact I was woken by my dream/memory.

William carried Ashton out of bed and we went down stairs so I could make dinner. It would be our last night before William and I were husband and wife.

William had to take Ashton to his parents' house at about seven. It was Alice's orders that William couldn't spend the night with me. It would be weird not sleeping with him at my side. Even when he patrolled at night, I knew he'd be there when I woke up. I wouldn't see him next until I was walking down the aisle.

"See you at the altar," he winked and kissed me.

"Bye," I giggled and hugged my son goodbye. Phoebe and I watched them leave and I decided to get an early night. I bathed and dressed Phoebe for bed and when she was asleep I had a bubble bath of my own. I read my book for an hour or so before going to bed at about ten. I wasn't sure what time I was supposed to be up the next day but I was sure Alice would be banging on the door to let her in when I was supposed to be awake.

I thought I would have a restless night but I was wrong. I fell asleep at about half ten and I didn't wake once until I heard my front door opening and Alice's chimed voice.

"Good morning beautiful bride. Time to get ready for your wedding day," she sang. I heard Phoebe's door open and her little legs running down the stairs.

"Good morning Phoebe, are you ready to be a princess?" I heard Alice asking.

"Yes!" Phoebe giggled happily.

"Come on Sophia," I heard my mother's voice this time; she was on the other side of my door. I climbed out of bed and let her in.

It was like the whole family was here to help me get ready but in reality, it was just the girls. Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Esme, Esther, my mother, Chloe and Renesmee and all my seven bridesmaids and daughter. I loved it though; it was literally all the women in my life that were important to me. They each were involved in helping in some way or another and the morning of my wedding day was spent joking and having fun as we all got ready.

"I'm ready for my maid of honour duties," Izzy said walking in with my bouquet. I smiled at my beautiful maid of honour. When I thought who I was going to have my initial thought was: how was I supposed to choose between Sarah and Holly? They were both my best friends and they were both important to me, but then I thought of Izzy. I initially wanted my maid of honour to be an adult but then I thought why couldn't I have a child as my maid of honour? Phoebe was too small but Isobel had been like my sibling my entire life. Of all my cousins excluding William, she was the one I was closest to. She had been the first to accept me into her family, she had loved me every second of her life and I didn't even have to think twice about it. Isobel was my maid of honour, I knew that she was made up to be my bridesmaid but I wanted to take it one step further; after all she always wanted me to marry her brother. I knew the typical maid of honour duties would be fulfilled by Alice and my mother anyway. She didn't have anything special to do exactly. She just had the honour of being the most important bridesmaid and I knew it would make her entire year. The day I told her she squealed and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe. She kept hugging me all day and thanking me and promising she'd be the best maid of honour I could ask for.

"Thank you sweetheart," I said and took my bouquet.

"You're beautiful!" Izzy exclaimed looking at my dress as my mother fixed my veil.

"Thank you, you are too," I smiled at her.

"Your father is here," Esther said smiling at me, all the girls were in my room, everyone was ready and I was due to marry William in twenty minutes exactly. We just had to make our way to La Push beach.

I heard Pancrazio walking up the stairs and everyone remained silent in the room waiting for him to step through the door. It opened and my dad stood there, momentarily stunned by all the girls in the room, his eyes went to my mother first but it was only a second before he turned his gaze to me at her side. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at me.

"Sophia…" he whispered. I smiled at him.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Alice said taking Pancrazio's hand.

"You did amazing, not that my daughter wasn't beautiful to start with but wow…" he trailed off looking at his mother at his side then turning back to me. I smiled shyly at him. I was never shy but for some reason his speechlessness had me all quiet.

"You are truly beautiful my daughter," he said in perfect Italian. I smiled at him and he held his hand out for me to take.

"I love you papa," I replied, still in Italian.

"I love you more bambino," he said in English and kissed my cheek. "Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded and squeezed his hand in excitement. The girls around me filed out the room. Phoebe was being babysat by Rosalie until the ceremony, she knew her job as my little flower girl and then she would go and sit with Chantelle whilst William and I said our vows.

It was strange but my heart was beating rapidly by the time we reached the beach. I could see the canopy all set up, The row of flowers at the end where we would get married and I could see William there already with Jacob at his side. They looked like identical twins this far away. I watched as Tony walked down towards us with Ashton holding his hand and with all the other groomsmen.

The groomsmen found their bridesmaid and Rose, Bella, Alice, Esther and Esme made their way to their seats ready. Lidiya and Matthew would go first; the bridesmaids were walking down the aisle in age order. Anelie was technically the oldest of us all but she was only physically thirteen so we were skipping her for now and having Lidiya and Matthew first, then Holly and Christian, Sarah and Nahuel, Lauren and Nick, Avia and Zac, Anelie and Tony and then Isobel was walking up with Ashton. Phoebe was last to put the petals on the floor before my father led me up the aisle.

"Are you ready?" Lidiya smiled at me, the music started playing and I nodded, smiling widely. She turned to Matthew. I watched as my brother offered his hand and placed hers on his arm. They exchanged a look that for some reason made me smile. My brother was a gentleman and that made me love him more. He led Lidiya down without saying a word to her. Holly and Christian did the same and before I knew it, it was Phoebe's turn.

"Go on sweetheart," I told her, she smiled up at me in her little white dress and started walking with her basket up the aisle. My dad and I waited a few moments before we followed her. Half way up the aisle Phoebe turned back to look at us. Despite the fact we had rehearsed the wedding a week ago she seemed confused.

"Mommy can you hold my hand?" Phoebe called back to me.

"Sweetheart walk to daddy," I laughed, she had stopped putting petals down and was watching me and Pancrazio follow her.

"Phoebe!" William called, she turned to look at him, people were giggling but I didn't mind. Phoebe was part of my life and for some reason her messing up the wedding was perfect.

"No I want to walk with mommy," she frowned.

"Phoebe!" Ashton called after his sister, he seemed to understand the wedding more than Phoebe, and he was holding his little pillow with our wedding rings proudly. My mom stood up from her seat and lifted Phoebe into her arms. Luckily she didn't cry as my mom carried her to the top of the aisle. My dad continued to walk me down the aisle as we giggled. Will smiled as I reached him.

"Who gives away this woman to this man?" Carlisle said, still with a smile on his face.

"I do," my dad said and placed my hand in Will's. I grinned up at him and hugged my dad quickly. He went to stand with Chantelle still holding Phoebe.

She stayed silent in her grandmother's arms whilst Carlisle married me and William.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," he said smiling at Will. Will's lips were on mine in seconds. It started heatedly but I felt little hands on my legs, I giggled, looking down to see both Ashton and Phoebe at our feet reaching or us. I pulled Ashton into my arms and Will lifted Phoebe. Everyone clapped and stood up as we walked down the aisle hand in hand holding our twins. I loved that we waited to get married until our children were older, I couldn't imagine this day without them.

* * *

><p><strong>Only part of the wedding but the rest will be in the next chapter! This is only the beginning. There will also be a Lidiya POV in it so you can see her side of things properly :) I know it seems fast but I wanted these two to fall in love fast. That's the whole point of their relationship in my head. They were instant and I'm such a hopeless romantic at heart ;) Plus Allesandra sort of follows in their footsteps as anyone who has read her chapter of Making Memories is aware.<strong>

**Dress pictures from the wedding are on my blog under Forever After tab.**

**BellaNessieCullen. Blogspot. com or on my twitter bellanesscullen**

**Thanks for all the extra support recently, it means the world to me and my family.**


	51. May 2039: Lidiya & Zachary & Matthew

**Lidiya Balev**

**12****th**** May 2039**

I couldn't keep the smile off my face seeing William and Sophia getting married. I remember the day William was born; I remember holding him for the first time and how as he grew up his face would light up at the sight of me. I remember the countless times babysitting him, his siblings and Holly and how much they made me want to live. William and Holly were my world back then. They meant everything to me and were the reason I could keep going after losing my family. I couldn't quite believe I was seeing him getting married.

"Are you okay?" I heard Matthew whisper to me. We had been paired together, long before we met or had our kiss. It had been nearly twenty four hours but we hadn't kissed since. All we'd done is talk, we got to know each other and thinking of him brought a different kind of tear to my eye. I had three days left. Just three days before he was gone. I didn't know you could care so deeply for someone after just a week, most of that we hadn't even spoken; he had avoided me most of the time. After our confrontation yesterday we had spent the entire night just talking. I nodded to him as William and Sophia kissed and were pronounced husband and wife. I felt Matthew's hand slip into mine and that was the most intimate thing we've done since our kiss.

"I remember the day he was born. The day they both were…" I explained to him. He didn't reply. He just held my hand and slowly stroked his thumb up and down mine. William and Sophia walked back down the aisle with their children in their arms and Matthew and I were the first to follow them along with all the other bridesmaids. Matthew kept his hand in mine the entire way down and I noticed Eddie watching us specifically. I knew he had told Matthew it was okay with him but I still viewed him as my father, well the closest thing I'd probably ever get to a father again, this was the first display of public affection we've showed. Did he know now?

_Of course I know Lidiya… be happy sweetheart._ I heard his voice in my head. I turned back for a moment to see him talking to Chloe now but he looked at me and I smiled at him, he winked before turning back to his wife. I had a skip in my step as we reached the end of the aisle. Matthew smiled at my enthusiasm and kept his hand securely in mine.

"You were crying a moment ago," he commented as we congratulated the groom and bride and moved on for others to do the same.

"I know, they were happy tears," I told him with a grin. He smiled back.

"I like seeing you smile," he commented, his eyes on my lips the entire time. I giggled and tugged him further down the beach. There were a lot of guests at William and Sophia's wedding. I had no idea we knew so many people. We had all kinds of people here, wolves, humans, vampires, hybrids. All to celebrate one marriage. It was hard to believe they were once enemies.

_Are you going to introduce me to your new boyfriend?_ I heard my mother's voice in my head. My smile dropped and I scanned the area for Esther. I saw her with Eddie, they were both grinning at me. I groaned slightly.

_He's not my boyfriend._

_Sure_. She replied with a grin.

_Stay away from Eddie; he's putting things in your head._ I told her with a smile back. I was still holding Matthew's hand and he was standing quite close to me too, I was aware he was staring at me as I stared at my 'parents'.

_He's not putting anything in my head dear. I can see it quite clearly. _

I ignored her comment and turned to Matthew, just before I could say something Alice came in and directed everyone back to the top of the beach for the first dance. William and Sophia weren't having a traditional meal, mostly because half of the guests were vampires or didn't eat. They were just having an open buffet for people to help themselves. William and Sophia made their way into the middle of the decking. It was beautiful; lights were everywhere, illuminating the decking in the night sky. The sun was just setting but the beach was bright enough, candles were hanging from the canopy, there were flowers scattered around and it was truly beautiful. Alice definitely knew how to plan. After a minute or so of William dancing with Sophia Alice called for the bridesmaids and ushers to dance. Matthew took my hand and led me into the decking; he had a smile on his face the entire time as he pulled me into him. The song was slow so I rested my head on his shoulder and I couldn't help but feel so relaxed in his arms.

I didn't know what was happening to me. I had only known him a week and it felt like my insides were on fire every second I was by him. His touch sent me crazy.

The song changed to a happier one, more people joined us on the dance floor and Matthew started twirling me and catching me in his arms. I giggled delightfully.

"May I?" Eddie asked next to us.

"Of course," Matthew smiled. "I'm sure I have to dance with my sister at some point," he said with a wink and walked off. Eddie pulled me into his arms and he twirled me around too.

_You have no idea how nice it is to see you so happy Lidiya_. His voice was in my head. I knew we'd be having a silent conversation. He didn't want others to hear it.

_Thank you. _I said as he pulled me back into him. _He's going soon though_. I added.

_You could go with him_. He mentioned. I shook my head instantly.

_My mother wouldn't let me go, plus I can't leave Anelie or ask her to come with me. I don't know what's going to happen in three days but I don't think he will stay._

_Have you asked?_

_He's the leader of the Volturi; he's got a responsibility to uphold. A girl not able to leave her family can't stop that. I don't even know the depth of his feelings. It might just be one way._

Eddie pulled me closer to him. I was hugging him now. We had stopped dancing and I stood there wrapped in his arms. He kissed my hair and his lips were by my ear.

"I have no doubt that man loves you. It's not one way Lidiya, I wouldn't be saying this to you if I thought it was," he said and pulled out of the hug. He twirled me once more and I saw Matthew dancing with Sophia. They were laughing and they looked so perfect with each other. Sophia had always wanted a sibling and now she had one. Matthew fitted in so well with us all; it was like he was never gone. Matthew saw me watching them and he smiled widely at me. He said something to Sophia and her eyes widened before looking over at me. She was smiling too now. They both were, at me. I turned to look up at Eddie.

"He told her about you two." Eddie said with a grin.

"He did?" I asked. Sophia and Matthew were already walking towards us.

"So I hear if my brother has his way you'll be my sister in law soon." Sophia said as she reached us. I laughed but eyed Matthew who was smiling at me.

"We'll see," I smiled but I couldn't help feeling giddy at the mere thought of marrying Matthew.

_Jesus Lidiya, and you said _I_ fall too fast._ Holly mentioned.

_I don't know what's wrong with me Hol._ I sighed in my head.

_You're in love._

_No I'm not. It's been a week. _I argued. But Holly knew I was lying, I didn't know what love felt like, not personally but I had felt it through Holly, I knew how much she had loved Jason and Christian and how both loves were different but at the same time the same. I had seen the love of Tony in Anelie, I had seen the purity of an imprint and true love, was that what I had with Matthew? Was it even possible?

_Sometimes its instant, like an imprint is. He's your mate Lidy and you're a fool to think otherwise. I've never seen two people connect as quickly as you do, not personally. I know it's happened before with a lot of our parents and grandparents but don't throw this away._

_He's leaving Hol._ I reminded her as Matthew took a step towards me. His arm wound around my waist and I was barely aware of the conversation around me before Matthew was pulling me away from the party and down the beach.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "As soon as my sister mentioned marriage you sort of shut down," he said softly.

"I was talking to my sisters," I told him truthfully.

"And?" he pressured me.

"I realised that you're leaving in three days. I realised how fast I've fallen for you and how much the idea of you going to Italy without me kills me." I told him truthfully, tears were in my eyes already. He pulled me with him onto the beach, he arms wrapped around me and I curled into his chest. My head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. We had spent the whole of last night with each other, just talking but we had never been this close physically. It felt so right it made everything hurt so much more.

"I won't ask you to come with me Lidiya but the choice is yours," he said to me. I couldn't bring myself to look up at him.

"I can't," I sobbed. "I can't be selfish and leave my sister, she's my twin, she's my other half. I need her to control my ability and she needs me. I physically can't be a few miles from her, our abilities become us. We're not like normal vampires, we are our abilities." I tried to explain. "I can't ask Anelie to come with us. She has a wolf imprinted on her, and he's only a kid himself. He can't leave his family."

"I know," he told me I felt his finger run across my cheek where my tears were falling.

"I wish you could stay," I whispered. It came out without me even thinking, I wasn't going to say it. I knew it was cruel but I had.

"Me too but I can't. I have….responsibilities; there are people that need me. I'm the leader-," he was trying to explain but emotion was overcoming him. He stopped talking but he knew I understood anyway. There were a few moments of silence before I spoke.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him, I finally looked up at him. He had tears in his eyes but they weren't overflowing. I imagined this was quite a sight, to see the leader of the Volturi crying but I didn't say anything. He was different with me. I already knew that. Vulnerable. I couldn't go with him. I couldn't soften him. He needed to be stronger than this to be the leader of our world.

"I'm going to go back to Italy and you're going to stay here. I'm going to call you every single night and I'm going to come see you whenever I can. Until your sister isn't a child anymore, that's all we can do," he said strongly. I couldn't help the tears fall from my eyes as he said what we both knew was the truth.

I kept trying to use the same excuses, trying to lessen my feelings for him but seeing him now, so vulnerable and strong at the same time I couldn't deny it any longer. I had known this man a week, but he had come into my life like a hurricane, he had torn up my defences, the walls I created so I wouldn't hurt others again and destroyed them. He had pushed his way into my heart in the matter of days and the thought of being without him was excruciating. I loved him. And now we were being torn apart by our responsibilities and I didn't know when I'd finally get to be with him.

I could feel Anelie's guilt running through me as she read my mind and felt my emotions herself.

_Annie stop it_. I cursed her. Her guilt was making me feel so much worse.

_But you love each other so much, I'm sorry Lidy._ She was crying, even in person. She was sitting with Tony and crying and he had no idea why.

_Anelie stop it. You are my sister. I'm not leaving you. Not for any man. _

_Three more years. That's it._ Anelie reminded me. I could see her doing the math in her head. She would be fully grown in three years. She didn't know what her relationship would be with Tony at that point but she would come with me anyway and deal with it in Italy as I worked through mine. We would do this together, as sisters, as twins, like we were supposed to.

It also gave us time to persuade our mother to either let us go or come with us.

_Exactly. It's not that long at all_. I agreed with her.

_What about us?_ Holly asked seeing our already formed plan.

_You spent the last two years in England. You'll be fine without us_. Anelie laughed.

_We'll always have this. We may be thousands of miles apart but we'll always be sisters, we'll always be with each other_. I told them.

"Talking to your sisters again?" Matthew asked in our silence.

"Sorry," I mumbled into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "It's very unique that ability. Can you do it over distance?" he asked.

"It's not an ability. It's who we are. All the children of the Luna Bambini can do it. The distance is infinite as far as we're aware. I've been talking to Holly in England for the past few years," I told him.

"That's amazing," he mumbled. I carried on explaining what Anelie had said about her being fully grown in three years and it seemed to give him a little bit of hope. He nodded his head and smiled down at me.

"You really want to come to Italy?" he asked with a smirk that reminded me of Zio.

"Yes." I answered truthfully. He seemed to tense a little before speaking.

"Lidiya, you have to know that the past week or so has been very different for me. I'm not used to this family life and all this happiness, I grew up in a very different environment and this isn't home for me. Whilst it feels amazing to be here and to see my family again I don't feel like I belong here." He began.

"But-,"I began to argue, I wanted to tell him he fit in perfectly but he interrupted me.

"Listen amore mio," he said to me and the Italian shut me up immediately. I spoke it fluently. I was from Italy, I was born there but I hadn't been back since my family's deaths. He had called me 'my love' and I could definitely get used to hearing that language again.

"I am a different man there. I am not this man," he said motioning to his arms around my body. "I am the leader, I'm in charge and I am emotionless. You have to understand this before you even consider being with me. I have two faces Lidiya, there's Matthew Cullen, the little lost boy that sacrificed his life for his family and then there is Pankratios." He said the last name in a strange tone I couldn't quite place at first until I realised. It was power.

"I understand who you are Matthew, completely and it doesn't scare me." I answered him strongly. He smiled down at me.

"Good to hear," he grinned.

"I have one question," I whispered. I knew it was a stupid question, if he asked I wouldn't hesitate for a moment and there was no exterior motive to this but I had to get it out in the open.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you use me?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked with a frown, clearly not understanding my meaning.

"My ability, my sister. Will we be guard members?" I asked.

"Oh no!" he gasped as if the thought was ludicrous. "It will be your home. You won't have anything to do with the Volturi Lidiya, it's my job. You will be my life." He said. My heart fluttered at the last sentence I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Well you can use me, if you ever need me. I will help you in any way you want. Esther always said to me she'd fight the world to make sure I didn't end up in the guard of the Volturi but I've never wanted to be there more in my life. You have my heart, my body, my soul and my ability. I am yours," I told him truthfully. He bent down and his lips brushed mine for the second time, it felt like fireworks were erupting in my stomach and I needed so much more. I knew we had to stop otherwise being a part would hurt so much more but I didn't know if it was the words we had just spoken to each other or the fact we hadn't touched in twenty four hours I just couldn't let him go. He was holding me so tightly against him I knew he was probably thinking the same.

_Mama is going to come look for you if you don't get back soon, she's already getting anxious._ I heard Anelie spoil my mood. I groaned and pulled away from Matthew, he pulled me back into him and kissed me again. I giggled but used my strength to pull away.

"Damn," he moaned. "Why are you stronger than me?"

"Moon pool magic baby," I winked, he smiled widely up at me as I stood up. I held my hand out and he took it. "Esther will come looking for me soon, we should probably socialise," I told him.

"Right," he laughed. It _was_ his sister's wedding after all and he had barely shown his face. "Can I ask a question?" he asked as he stood up.

"Sure," I smiled.

"Why do you call your mother by her name? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't always, I just haven't gotten used to calling her 'mom' yet. I only found out she was actually my mother a few years ago." I told him truthfully.

"How come? I thought she raised you." he frowned.

"She did, she lied though. She let me believe I was Jane's daughter until she was forced to tell me the truth."

"Damn," he mumbled. "Why would she do that?"

"To protect me," I shrugged. "I've forgiven her for it now but it was hard at first. To trust her, part of me still doesn't but I understand why she did it now and I still love her. She's my mother, always had been, even when I didn't know she gave birth to me. Esther has been the only person to never give up on me, to love me that unconditionally."

"You're very lucky to have her as your mother either way," he said as we reached the beach that was populated by Sophia's wedding guests.

"I am," I said walking into the crowds. A blonde woman walked up to us almost instantly, smiling but she was mostly just smiling at Matthew. He smiled back and when they reached they hugged. At first I couldn't really make out who it was but as she hugged Matthew, anger started to simmer inside me.

"Lidiya, Lizzy, Lizzy you know Lidiya" he told her.

"Of course. We have met." She said, I smiled politely but really she was the reason for all my family drama when I was small. I never really forgave her. I was scared of her when I was a child, that fear led to me being unable to control my ability.

"Lizzy is my highest rank guard, I gave her a place as my advisor when she merged her hybrids with my guard."

"Lizzy is in the guard?" I asked him in disbelief.

"If you come to live with us I suppose you'll spend a lot of time with her, I'll probably make her your personal advisor, if you ever need anything from me during work hours or whatever," he smiled during his rant, he didn't notice the daggers I was giving Lizzy, it was a sweet intent but I don't think Matthew knew. I wondered how much she had told him.

"How much does he know?" I asked her with a glare.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!" I nearly screamed.

"What? What do you mean?" Matthew asked his aunt.

"She murdered my family!" I nearly shouted at her.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"Actually you did that honey," she said, it was patronising and it only made me angrier.

"Because of you!" I argued back.

"Woah woah I'm so confused," Matthew said, his hands on both of us, keeping us apart. Not that I needed to touch her to kill her. I felt my ability course through me, I felt it becoming me with my anger and I suddenly feared for Matthew who was touching me.

"Let go of me," I warned him, he looked hurt as I took a step away.

"Lidiya?" he asked, his eyes went to my hands that I knew were probably radiating power, or glowing or doing something insane. I needed Anelie or my mother. I needed someone to calm me down that I couldn't hurt.

"Lidiya calm down darling," my mother's voice was behind me as if she had heard my thoughts, she probably had.

"I'm trying to!" I argued.

"Will someone explain what's going on?" Matthew asked.

"Twenty years ago we had a problem with Lidiya and her family. Lidiya's ability was out of control and we tried to contain her, our strategy failed and she became out of control, she murdered her family. After we tracked her and Esther down, we brought them back to Volterra."

"You killed me! Or at least you tried! You burnt my insides, you murdered a four year old little girl and don't deny it! You then proceeded to try and bring down my mother too!" I hissed.

"What?" Matthew was confused as he stood there, between Lizzy, probably someone he trusted more than anyone and then me, his future.

"If it wasn't for the moon pool she would have died and the Cullen's and Esther would have declared war with us." Lizzy said reluctantly.

"Lidiya… I didn't know," Matthew said to me he reached out for me and I backed into Esther. I was lucky it was her because I didn't trust my ability at that moment. At least I knew she couldn't drop dead.

"Don't touch me," I told him again, he was more confused than ever and now hurt. "You know my ability. It's not safe right now okay? Im angry," I explained softly, I didn't like hurting him but I didn't trust myself. Esther wrapped her arms around me to try and calm me, it worked for a few seconds but it was someone else I needed. It was seconds later when Anelie arrived.

"Calm down," she panted and took my hands immediately. I relaxed within seconds, my anger vanishing.

"Lidiya I am truly sorry for the events that happened when you were a child. You have to understand that you were the biggest threat we had ever encountered. We didn't know how to deal with you and I admit we went about it the wrong way. It's not me in charge now, its Matthew; you can have some piece of mind that things like that would never happen again. Matthew is a true leader, he's born to do this job and he'd never have made that mistake. I am sorry for the loss of your family. I am sorry for whatever part I played in it. I am sorry for giving the order to kill you and to restrain your mother. I can never make up for that," she said and bowed her head to me.

My anger had evaporated with the comfort of my sister. I saw the concern and confusion still on Matthews face and I knew by their greeting how much she meant to him. I would forgive her for him, because he needed his family and she was the closest thing he had being in Italy.

"I forgive you," I told her softly. Matthew's face lit up into a smile and so did Lizzy's.

"Thank you," she said.

"But I don't need her as an advisor when we're in Italy. I don't want anything to do with her okay?" I asked Matthew, he nodded.

"In Italy? Are you going to explain?" Esther asked but I could already feel her in my head.

"In three years." I explained quickly, emotion flickered across her face before she put up a poker face I knew so well.

"We'll talk about it at home," she told me, but it wasn't in a parental tone, I knew she wasn't going to try and talk me out of it. She just wanted to hear what I had to say. I knew looking at my mother again, the woman that had gone so long lying to me but at the same time the woman I knew so well, that she wouldn't stop me.

As the tension diffused, Lizzy went off to talk to Chantelle, Esther walked over to Renesmee and Jacob but Anelie and Tony stayed with us. I kept my hand in Anelie's just because I didn't want to feel my anger again and she calmed me easily. We sat down, leaving the boys standing together.

"I hear you and I are going to be spending a lot of time together," Tony said to Matthew.

"Why do you say that?"

"Anelie is my imprint." He explained. "I'll be with her forever and you're adamant about being with Lidiya we're gunna be pretty close spending all that time together."

"Right," Matthew laughed. He knew about Tony but maybe he hadn't put two and two together yet. I wondered if the two would be close, if they'd be friends or just be acquaintances because they're both dating twins.

I suppose only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>Zachary Black<strong>

"We should really get back to your brother's wedding," Leah laughed.

"Hmm," I mumbled into her skin. We were down the beach, a good half a mile maybe from the party.

"Seriously," she groaned. Our quite normal chat, holding hands as we walked down the beach had quickly turned into more and Leah was right, we had been gone too long, people were going to notice. I kissed her collar bone a few times before standing up straight.

"Fine," I sighed down at her, I took her hand and we started walking back up the beach. Leah was giddy at my side. She was almost skipping next to me, two of her strides met my one. Sometimes I forgot how small she was.

"Where have you two been? Or should I even ask?" Lauren asked me as we came back to civilisation.

"Shut up," I told my older sister. She grinned.

"You're so cute," she giggled. I rolled my eyes, pulling my imprint away from my annoying sister and back to the party. Lauren was twenty one now; she had moved out of the house and lived with Nick down the road. He had turned eighteen in January and they didn't hesitate to move in together. She loved rubbing it in that I was still living with our parents, or at least officially. I was never normally there, they understood I wanted to be with Leah but I still had until August next year until I turned eighteen. Tony was still at home, since Anelie wasn't fully grown yet, she was still a child and he had no reason to leave home. That made things better, the fact my twin brother hadn't left yet but Lauren used to be the third point, it was almost like we were triplets, despite the fact she was five years older, we were inseparable as children, in the bad way.

Lauren loved teasing me and Leah, almost as much as Uncle Emmett but then I just reminded her how much she hated imprints before Nick and she shuts up. She was a bridesmaid, paired with Nick and I think she was just as uncomfortable as Leah would have been.

Leah wasn't part of the wedding. Sophia had asked her to be a bridesmaid, or more specifically, partner with me since I was an usher but she had declined and said weddings weren't her thing. She would rather just watch it rather than be in it. Sophia didn't mind, since it worked out Avia didn't have a partner anyway and I could just walk her down the aisle instead but part of me wished it was Leah I had on my arm instead of my cousin. Not that I didn't like Avia, in fact she was quite a good friend of mine since we were so close in school but no one beat my imprint. Leah would have been beautiful in one of them dresses.

"_I don't wear dresses Zac," she said after denying Sophia's invitation. I had pulled her upstairs into the bathroom because I wanted to talk to her alone._

"_But Leah," I told her with a whine._

"_I'm not bridesmaid material Zac. I don't want to be a bridesmaid," she told me with a frown._

"W_hat are you going to wear? Your hot pants and a tank top?" I asked her, tugging her towards me with the waist band of her shorts._

"N_o." she frowned. "I will probably wear a dress, but not that kind of dress. Not a bridesmaid dress," she frowned._

"_They're nice dresses," I tried to persuade her with a pout. She looked up at me and laughed._

"_You will never catch me in any kind of bridesmaid or wedding dress." _

"_Ever?" I frowned. I mean I wasn't in a rush, I wasn't planning on proposing to her any time soon, in fact not any time in the next ten years at least but one day I hoped to call her my wife. We had spoken about kids, neither of us wanted them but I assumed there wasn't a question about marriage._

"_Oh honey we're not getting married like that. We will be taking our parents to a registry that will be it," she laughed._

"_So you still want to get married?" I asked her._

"_Of course I want to be married to you Zachary but you won't catch me in a wedding dress like that," she said pointing at the door where we had just seen Sophia trying on her dress._

"_I think you'd look beautiful in it," I told her with a smirk, I was winding her up now. Leah wasn't that type of girl, she preferred anything but skirts and dresses, I had never even seen her in a dress but I knew she owned one. I had seen it in her wardrobe. _

"_Sorry but don't get your hopes up. I'll be your wife one day but there will be no party," she said as she pecked me lightly on the lips._

In reality the dress she wore was better than any of the dresses my cousins and sisters wore. It was just above her knee; it was dark blue and hugged her body perfectly. I won't deny the first thought I had when I saw her in it was how do I get it off but I quickly subdued my male urges for the sake of the wedding. I was a sixteen year old boy I didn't know what people expected when my imprint was drop dead beautiful.

The truth was the day my grandfather died nearly five years ago when Leah and I finally got together was like the start of this crazy strong magnet. It was like we had been fighting it for so long and when we finally let the magnets touch they wouldn't part. Every moment I could spend with her, I was with her, it was only a few weeks before we slept together for the first time and then I was at her apartment as much as my parents would allow it. I knew I had to balance school and family and Leah but if I was being honest all I wanted then was Leah. All I want now is Leah but im better at the balance now. I never tried to hide the magnet pulling us together and everyone knew we were inseparable, even more so than most imprints. I knew we were the subject of a million jokes, from my uncle Emmett the most or Lauren and the pack but I honestly didn't care.

Leah and I planned on seeing the world and I was more the positive we would do exactly that. We had agreed to wait, for all my siblings weddings to pass, for others to start leaving the state but Sarah and Holly had come back, I just hoped Leah would still want to go.

I did know one thing though; I was determined to make her my wife before we went _anywhere_.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Days Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Matthew Cullen<strong>**

I woke up to the sound of the alarm buzzing. I wasn't in my bedroom, I was in hers. We had spoken all night. Again. Just like we spent the last three nights. Together but not physically. I never pushed her, I never tried anything with her because I knew she thought it would be too painful and that was okay. Even if I had to wait until our wedding night to be with her that way I would. Getting to know her was worth it. I knew I loved her, completely and undoubtedly but it didn't mean I knew her. I had a lot to learn and so did she.

Today was the day I was dreading. Lizzy and the hybrids that came to Sophia's wedding went home yesterday. Lizzy insisted on getting back to work ASAP but I wasn't going home early for anything. I wanted every minute I could with Lidiya, even if it was just to memorise her a little more.

I heard Lidiya groan, she turned over, still fully clothed from the day before and curled into my side as I turned the alarm off.

"Maybe if I don't open my eyes today won't happen," she whispered into my chest. I wrapped my arm around her tightly.

"Let's just go back to sleep," I told her softly. I had said goodbye to most of the family last night. The Cullen's and Renesmee and Jacob and Eddie and Chloe. It had been more emotional than I thought, especially when Jasper had hugged me and called me his grandson. I knew he viewed my father as his son but it really hit me when he said it out loud to me. Meeting the Cullen's had changed me, I couldn't deny that and I knew how much Ariella was going to be angry at me for basically reverting all the hard work shes done to keep me happy being away from them. I wondered if sleeping with Ariella would have the same effect now I had slept with Lidiya in my arms. Would Ariella's presence even calm me anymore? I had no idea.

The only people left to say goodbye too were my parents, sister and Lidiya and her family. My private jet was arriving in three hours and I knew there was no way in hell Ariella would let me miss it. She would come searching for me the second she landed if I wasn't there to greet her.

"You have to go," she whispered into my neck, I felt her eyelashes tickle my jaw and my eyes snapped open.

She was right, I just didn't want to admit it. I turned to look at her, she stared up at me, still slightly sleepy. I bent down and kissed her gently. There was no fire, no passion in this kiss, just pure love and unspoken promises. We would be together.

Saying goodbye to my parents was heartbreaking. I knew my mother was trying her hardest not to cry but I could see the way she bit her lip, the way her beautiful face was solemn that she wanted to cry more than anything in the world and I had never felt so guilty in my life, not even when I left her the first time. I kissed her forehead, told her I loved her and hugged her tightly before doing the same to my sister. I had said goodbye to her children last night, it was too early for them to come to the airport with us and so I only had my father and Lidiya left. My father hugged me and I didn't expect him to say anything until I pulled away and he caught me by the arm.

"I know I should be in your place, I know it's meant to be me and you understood why it _can't_ be me but remember who you are Matthew. You are not Aro's grandson. You are a Cullen. _My_ son," he said. I nodded.

"I plan to wean myself off human blood the moment I return, there are already changes I want to make, I won't go by your name anymore I will be Matthew Cullen. I will make you proud, father. I promise." I replied to him and he kissed me before letting me go to say farewell to Lidiya.

Words couldn't even form in my mind as I saw her standing there with her mother and sister. They were stepped back slightly but they were like her shadows, the reason she wasn't getting on that plane with me.

"I love you," I said strongly. I didn't care who was listening, I would make sure she knew. She smiled at me, tears in her eyes already forming and I leant down to kiss her softly.

"I'll see you soon," she told me and stepped back, away from me and into the comfort of her mother. I nodded; I watched as her mother wrapped her arms around Lidiya and held her against her chest. Lidiya's body started to rock as the tears fell from her eyes. I stood there, suddenly torn. I hated seeing her cry. I never wanted to see her cry.

"Go now Matthew or you'll never get on that plane," Esther told me.

"Take care of her," I said. It was a stupid sentence for me to say to her own mother. I knew she would but I felt like I needed to say it, I wanted to be the one to take care of her but I couldn't.

"Always," Esther said softly and held Lidiya tighter.

"Come back soon," Anelie said and hugged my waist. I was surprised but I hugged her back without a moments delay. I knew how much Anelie hated herself, Lidiya had told me how guilty Anelie felt but I didn't want her to feel that way. She was a child; she shouldn't have to feel that kind of emotion, not the way I had to at her age.

"I have to go," I told her as I pried Anelie off me, she was crying too now. Her and Lidiya were linked, they shared emotion and I knew I was seeing Lidiya crying through Anelie. I couldn't bring myself to look at her directly. I turned and started to walk towards the jet that was waiting. The door was open but no guards waited to greet me, they were giving me privacy.

As I reached the plane I turned around at the last minute to see my family. Sophia was being hugged by my parents, both Sophia and Chantelle were crying. I tore my eyes from them to see Lidiya being hugged by Esther and her sister, her back was to me. I didn't get to see her face one last time before I climbed onto the private jet.

The tears were strong and threatening to fall any second but as I walked onto the jet the first face I saw was Ariella and she held my robe out for me to put on.

"Welcome back master," she smiled. I didn't smile, I put my robe on and it was like putting on a mask. I was the leader of the Volturi, the most powerful man in the world and Lidiya and I would be together eventually; I needn't cry, we would get our happy ending. For now I had a job to do and I wouldn't let the thought of Lidiya sway me from my duties.

The quicker the next three years went the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of prospective weddings, all the kids are growing up and its making me feel like a mother seeing her kids leave home haha. There will only be Sarah's wedding left in this story and I'll write an epilogue similar to the one in Renesmee's Forever in the POV of one of the kids. After that this story is done :O I can't believe it really. I apologise for the long wait on this chapter, life hasn't been kind to me but I'm trying you guys, only 5 chapters left.<strong>


	52. June 2039: Anthony & Sarah

**June 2039**

**Anthony Black**

The sun was rising and coming through my curtains, waking me from my deep sleep. I groaned as I turned over, hiding myself from the sun. There was a time where I'd be up before the sun, cramming for my next exam; I didn't seem to have the time for that anymore. I hoped after Anelie had grown up and I wasn't so scared of her disappearing from my life that I could go back to school. I missed it.

My phone was ringing before I could even move from bed. I didn't even look at the caller I just answered it.

"Hello?" I groaned.

"Are you still in bed? Lazy butt!" my imprints voice rang down the phone, an immediate smile spread across my lips.

"Shut up, I was on patrol last night" I told her.

"Well my mama is going out today, she told me to get you to get your ass over here before she has to leave" Anelie told me.

"Your mother trusts me with you and Lidiya again?" I laughed, remembering what happened last time Esther left her daughters for a day. They nearly died, I shivered at the memory.

"Lidy and I are training all morning, we'll be with Jasper and Zio a lot of it, but you're the one she trusts the most, she wants you here."

"well that's something I guess" I sighed as I sat up in bed.

"yeah you must love me a lot" she giggled. I managed to smile at her laugh as I stretched my aching limbs.

"ill be over in 10, tell your amazing mother to start cooking pancakes and I won't need any more payment for babysitting okay?" I told her.

"sure tony" she giggled and hung up. I dressed quickly, deciding to throw water on my face rather than take a shower. I took the stairs two at a time and headed for the door.

"Esther's?" I heard my mom ask.

"yep see you later!" I called out before leaving my mom standing in the hall. I phased and ran the three miles to my imprints house. The door was open and I could smell pancakes being made. I smiled to myself as I pulled on my shorts. I knew Anelie didn't have a father but I was sure glad that Esther liked me, I definitely didn't want to know what her bad side was like.

I entered the kitchen and Ether smiled.

"thanks tony" she said putting the pancakes on the island.

"surprised you trust me" I said with a wink. Her eyes narrowed.

"I trust you just fine, it's the girls I don't" she replied. "but they learnt from their mistake. And I really need to go out of town for something. They'll be okay, they have training" she said to me. I watched as she moved around the kitchen with unexplainable grace and speed. I ate a pancake before taking the rest into the living room.

"hey honey" I smiled at my imprint, she was sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and notepads. She blushed at me but smiled back. "what are you going?" I asked her.

"homework. Mama says I have to read this book until Jasper and Zio get here" she said and pulled the front of the book over, it was something about life and birth and something.

"Sex Ed for the 7 year old?" I laughed sitting next to her and eating the rest of my pancakes.

"Im 12!" she whined.

"Physically" I grinned and ran my hand over her hair. She scowled and opened her book back.

"I know what sex is anyway. I don't need a book to tell me" she rolled her eyes.

"we're not talking about sex" I laughed awkwardly. She was still a baby to me, I couldn't talk about this kind of thing to her, not yet.

"why not tony?" she giggled.

"because I said so" I said feeling embarrassed already.

"have you had sex?" she asked. I probably blushed scarlet.

"I imprinted on you when I was eleven, what do you think?" I asked her. She giggled at me but she didn't look me in the eye, she looked down back to her book. I didn't want an awkward silence, Anelie was hitting puberty, she was quickly growing into a woman and I really didn't want to talk about imprints and sex with her yet. At all. I changed the subject and the tension dissipated.

"so what do you want to do this afternoon after your training?" I asked her, lifting a lock of her hair and playing with it between my fingers. She shrugged but didn't move.

"come on Annie. You normally have a list as long as your arm" I frowned. She shrugged again and didn't look up. "what's wrong?" I asked her in all seriousness.

"can I ask you a question?" she asked with a sigh.

"anything" I promised.

"and you'll answer truthfully?" she asked. I hoped she wasn't going back to the conversation about sex, but I answered her anyway.

"yes anything"

"ive seen imprints, Jacob and Nessie, Will and Sophia, Nick and Lauren, Zac and Leah. They're all together. Together together. Are we going to be together too? Because I don't know what's happening to me" she said with a shaky voice.

"what do you mean Annie?" I asked her carefully, I already knew this conversation was far more serious than the last.

"I have a crush on you" she blurted out. I laughed. It probably wasn't the best thing to do, tears welled at her eyes and she looked angry, but I couldn't help it. I pulled her into my chest and she tried to push against me.

"Anelie Balev, I love you." I told her and pulled away, I wrapped my hands under her jaw to secure her face. She looked shocked. "yes, in a few more years when you're fully grown we will be together but you're only twelve, you're still a baby to me. what you're feeling isn't the imprint, it's just typical preteen girl hormones. You're going to be a woman soon, your body is changing and im with you every day, it's no surprise that you think you have feelings for me. Im exactly who you need me to be, im your best friend and you know how much I love you, girls wait their whole lives to find someone who loves them as much as I love you. You're my imprint and when it's time for us to be together, we will be" I said and kissed her forehead before resting mine on hers.

"but it's not now" she said with clarity and a slight blush.

"no honey, it's not" I said but smiled sweetly at her.

"Tony?" she asked again.

"Hmm?" I smiled.

"I love you too" she said, I smiled wider, kissed her forehead again and pulled her into a hug. We separated after a moment and she went back to her 'homework'

"Uncle Jasper is here, let's go" Lidiya said entering the room. She wasn't herself anymore, not since Matthew left. I felt awful for her when I saw her, it was like there was a part of her missing and I knew it was in Italy. Anelie stood up fast and followed her sister out. She was nearly the same height as Lidiya. Anelie was quickly reaching adulthood but there was still a noticeable difference in her body shape and face compared to Lidiya. They'd soon be identical and I wondered how easy it would be to tell them apart. Esther left soon after Jasper and Zio arrived. They went into the back yard since it wasn't raining and I stayed inside. I sat in my room on the second floor. Esther had given me one of the many spare rooms in this house; I didn't have a lot here, just some clothes, spare shorts, a bed, some books and a laptop. I wasn't here a lot, but it was times like this where I liked having this room, or if I was staying the night. That happened less and less as Anelie aged, I knew Esther wouldn't actually mind but Anelie was a teenager now, it felt inappropriate unless it was a sleepover with her sister right by us. I really enjoyed Lidiya's company, she was always around, her and Anelie were inseparable and lately I had been excited to see both of them, not just my imprint. Lidiya was like an encyclopaedia of information she enjoyed learning just as much as I did, it was something I didn't remember from when I was a child but Lidiya had said it was a bug she got after learning her ability, she was obsessed with controlling it and understanding it and that extended to a lot of other things too. Lidiya and I could sit and talk for hours and I actually enjoyed getting to know her, after all Lidiya was important to Anelie and Anelie was my world. It was strange really, ten years ago Lidiya was my babysitter, she would be the one scolding Zac and Lauren with Sarah, she was my big sister at one point; I guess one day she _would_ be my sister.

Around midday I went to go make myself some lunch, I heard the back door open and the girls came into the room holding hands.

"hey girls" I greeted them.

"Look tony!" My imprint exclaimed. She looked like an over excited child as she skipped over to me.

"What?" I asked her. She reached up and touched my chest, it felt like an electric shock. I gasped and stepped away from her, my heart was racing in my chest, I could feel the blood in my veins racing like a live wire, Anelie was giggling her little head off, Lidiya was smiling at me.

"What did she do?" I asked Lidiya, Anelie was laughing too much to answer me.

"I sparked you." Anelie said still laughing.

"You what?" I asked. My heart was still racing in my chest.

"She calls it that, it's a new trick she learnt this morning. She can concentrate her power and produce a spark. It's like what the humans do when they resuscitate a dead person. She can cause a heart attack if she powers it enough."

"You tried to give me a heart attack?" I asked her.

"No." She frowned. "I wouldn't ever hurt you tony. I just gave you a small jump that's all." She grinned at me. "But I think it's cool that I can actually kill people with my ability. Ironic isn't it?" She giggled. I smiled down at her.

"It's like when I made Edwards heartbeat. But I have control of it now."

"it felt like an adrenaline rush" I explained to her feeling my heart settle.

"im sure with some work she could give someone an actual adrenaline rush the same way" Jasper said as he entered the room.

"well if that wasn't one I don't know what it was" I sighed grasping the counter.

"it was close" Zio smiled at me, "you okay?" he asked with a chuckle.

"yeah" I grimaced.

"sorry tony" Anelie frowned, she was in front of me still, her little hand reached up to rest on my cheek, she was looking at me with soft eyes of concern.

"im okay Annie, well done" I grinned at her, proving to her I could stand up by taking my hands off the counter and hugging her. She grinned as she pulled away.

"im going to have so much fun with this ability" she giggled.

"go buzz my brother with that." I told her.

"he'd go insane" Lidiya laughed.

"It would be funny though" I grinned. Zac would probably fall on his ass and i never let down an opportunity to tease my twin. "So are you girls done for today?" I asked them taking a bite of my sandwich.

"Yep!" Anelie said happily.

"Then let's go do something" I said and took her hand.

Anelie and I weren't perfect, I knew things would get more complicated the older she got, I had been lucky earlier, when she admitted her crush I managed to calm her but I wondered how long it would take before I started having feelings for her too, it was only three years and she'd be like Lidiya, in fact it would be less than that when she started looking like a woman.

I really needed to talk to my dad about it all. I was scared, scared of finally having Anelie in that way, everything would change, we'd be in Italy, I wouldn't have my family around me to help me, I just hoped things would be simple.

Who was I kidding? Imprints are never simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

**Sarah Black**

I woke with a smile, today was my last day as an unmarried woman. I rolled over to see Nahuel still fast asleep next to me, his naked chest was rising and falling slowly and I watched his still face. His arms were either side of him, one slightly outstretched towards my body and his other curled into his hair. He wasn't used to it being long again, he had it cut for college three years ago for convenience but it had been growing out again. I knew he had an appointment at ten for a haircut for our wedding tomorrow. I didn't mind it long but I definitely preferred it short now I was used to it.

"Are you watching me sleep?" he mumbled in Spanish. I giggled.

"No" I smiled in his native tongue.

"You are" he replied. His eyes were still closed and he hadn't moved from his sleeping position. I stayed on my side, watching him next to me. I didn't say anything in reply. He stayed still for another moment, probably fighting sleep. I kicked the covers from my body, I was in my shorts and tank top pyjamas, sleeping with Nahuel was like sleeping by an oven, our combined heat was unbearable under covers with clothes on. Now I understood why my parents barely had anything on when I went into their room as a child. Nahuel and I were both hybrids running at 100 degrees; my dad was even hotter than us. I don't know how my mother bared it. Before I could get out of bed Nahuel moved next to me, his arm came down and wrapped around my waist, keeping me in the bed. He pulled me towards him and I sighed, surrendering to him as his heat surrounded me.

"I will admit, being here is a lot better than home. Its cooler" he chuckled into my neck. I smiled in agreement. The few months we had spent in Argentina were amazing but also very hot. Sometimes we wouldn't be able to sleep by each other because of the intense heat. I missed Argentina, the culture, the forests, the people but at the same time La Push was my home and I couldn't express how happy I was that we were staying here for a while and getting married here. Nahuel's family had come up yesterday, his aunt, even his sisters and a few close friends were staying in Forks; they were going to be allowed into the Res for the wedding but were kept out because of their diet. They hadn't changed when Nahuel had. Nahuel had started an all animal diet because of us. The elders had made my dad promise that he'd stop bringing so many vampires into La Push, they never remembered when Matthew was in danger so I wondered what Jacob had told them back then but they were getting angry over how many were allowed here that weren't Cullen's, I think my father was trying to stay quiet for a while, however for the celebration of the chief's daughter's wedding they accepted it for tomorrow, after all it would only be a couple of them.

I didn't want a big wedding, in fact in comparison to Sophia's last month I was barely having a wedding at all, I was having three bridesmaids, my best friend Hannah as my maid of honour and my two sisters then Phoebe was my flower girl and Nahuel was having his best man, Hannah's long term boyfriend Jackson, whom Nahuel had come quite close to since Hannah and I were always together during college. Nahuel debated on asking one of my brothers but I assured him he didn't need to do that for my sake, my brothers weren't close to him and it was just as much his wedding as mine. I chose my bridesmaids, he could choose his ushers. I would have had Holly, Avia, Lidiya, Anelie and Sophia but I felt it was going to be far too much so I kept it as just my sisters.

I could hear Alice's car in the drive already, it was eight am but I knew there was a lot to do today. Sophia and William were returning from their honeymoon, just in time for the wedding tomorrow, Nahuel was getting a haircut, I was getting my nails done, Alice wanted to trial some hairstyles with me, we had to go pick up some things needed for tomorrow, like the cake, the flowers, the food and then to top it off we were having a party tonight to welcome all our guests and for Sophia and will coming home.

"I hope you are awake" Alice's voice came through the house.

"Alice why are you here so early?" I heard my mother ask her.

"You know why Renesmee, im here for the bride and groom to be. There is a lot to do. I told your daughter I would be here at eight on the dot. It's not my fault she didn't tell you" I heard her say as she came up the stairs, I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the smile on my face. I rotated and kissed Nahuel's lips quickly before climbing out of bed. He sighed and rolled onto his back as I went into the closet to dress quickly.

"Well keep the noise down 'kay Aunt Alice?" my mother asked.

"Sure sure" she said before I heard her outside the door of my room.

"im coming in" she announced.

"good morning Alice" Nahuel said, probably still in bed.

"up you get" she said to him, "where is your beautiful fiancée?"

"getting dressed" he answered as I came out of the closet.

"there you are" Alice smiled.

"come on Sarah, lots to do!" she exclaimed happily. I smiled at her smile and couldn't help the excitement that ran through me.

The day was busy, Nahuel went off to get his hair cut and pick up his suit, Alice had me rushing round doing last minute preparations and doing trials. Sophia and Will were arriving home about midday but Alice wouldn't let me pick them up from the airport. I was too excited to see them by the time they got here. I hadn't seen my brother or my friend in nearly a month, they had gone to Italy for their honey moon, Sophia had wanted to meet her family on her dad's side, and she also wanted to see where she was from. I think it had something to do with her baby brother being there too.

The door opened and I collided with my big brother.

"hey little sister" he laughed. My siblings followed, I felt Lauren at my back the boys either side of us and Isobel trying to worm herself to be the closest to Will. We laughed and Will lifted Isobel, she may be 13 but Will was still nearly twice her height. We hugged him before parting and letting the others greet them back home. Isobel went to Sophia next and I followed her. She was smiling widely as we hugged her.

"where are my babies?" she asked scanning the room. It was then Alice and Rose came down the stairs with the twins on their hips, at the sight of their parents they squirmed in the vampires grasps.

"momma!" Phoebe screamed. Alice and Rose put them on their feet and they ran as fast as they could into their mother's chest. She wrapped her arms around them tightly and kissed them over and over again. Ashton broke away before Phoebe and ran to his father, Will lifted his son into the air, catching him and hugging him tightly.

"we missed you both so much" he told them as he walked over to Sophia holding Phoebe.

"they've been spoilt whilst you've been gone that's for sure" I told them with a smile.

"why don't we move this reunion into the living room, im making lunch for everyone." Esme said to the room.

"Sarah you're coming with me" Alice said when I tried to follow my brother and his family into the room.

"I want to hear about their honeymoon" I said with a pout.

"not too much of it I hope" Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes at his jokes.

"you can tonight, right now there's too much to do" Alice said as she pulled me up the stairs.

The rest of the day went entirely too fast, before I knew it I was dressed in a summer evening dress, ready for our party that was being held in Esther's house. The reason was because it was the furthest away from central La Push we could get with the vampires and guests coming. We weren't having a big party but some of Nahuel's friends were here and we were greeting them into the family. Esther kindly offered we used her house, after all it was the old Cullen mansion, and it was plenty big enough.

We were making our way there before I knew it. I knew most of Nahuel's friends, after all he didn't have that many and his family certainly wasn't as big as mine but I was still nervous.

"there will be no one there you don't know mi reina" he whispered to me in the car, his hand was holding mine.

"I know, but this is our last night." I shrugged. "I dunno" I laughed nervously.

"you think someone will try and change my mind?" he asked jokingly.

"don't say that" I said seriously.

"Don't worry mi amor, I fought for you, I won't give up that easily" he winked. I smiled and just as we pulled up I kissed him lightly.

"Let's go" I grinned and climbed out the car.

The night was amazing, I had no idea what I was worrying about. Hannah had ambushed me to talk about her day. She came into town two days ago and Alice was her favourite person in the world. I was honestly surprised she hadn't been with her today but Hannah had told me she was running errands in Seattle for her. That didn't surprise me at all.

I had just managed to shake my crazy Aunt and best friend and was getting a moment by myself by the food table when I heard someone come up to me. I turned to see a young girl I didn't know behind me, she was smiling.

"Congratulations" she said.

"Thank you" I frowned. "Are you from Nahuel's side of the family?" I asked her as she shook my hand. She nodded.

"We've known each other a long time" she smiled at me.

"What is your name?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything as she looked up and down my body, it was like she was sizing me up, I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"You're very pretty" she said to me with a smile.

"Thank you?" I asked with a frown, I had no idea who she was or how she knew Nahuel but I was feeling self-conscious seeing how beautiful she was. She couldn't have been any older than 17 or 18. She was a vampire with blood red eyes and strawberry blonde hair and she was quite tall.

She turned and walked away from me.

"Hey! What's your name?" I asked her but she ignored me and disappeared out the house. I frowned after her and was about to follow her but I was distracted by Hannah cornering me.

"Oh my god your family are hilarious" she told me handing me a glass of vodka and coke.

"Im not drinking tonight" I told her handing it back.

"Why? Are you pregnant?" she gasped.

"No!" I quickly dismissed that thought.

"You sure?" she asked me.

"You know I haven't slept with Nahuel yet" I told her with an eye roll.

"Well I wouldn't blame you if you couldn't wait and hadn't told me" she winked.

"I can wait twenty four hours Han" I laughed already forgetting about the strange girl I had met moments ago.

Hannah was good at that, distracting.

The night went by without a thought of the girl, I wished I had remembered her to ask Nahuel but it wasn't until the next morning I thought of it.

I woke with a gasp. I sat up in my empty bed and the door slammed.

"Wake up Sarah!" Alice called "wake up Hannah!" she added. Hannah had been staying in one of our spare rooms. I jumped out of my bed and got in the shower before Alice could corner me.

I wondered if I could speak to Nahuel before our wedding but I doubted Alice would let me within a mile of him. He was at the Cullen Mansion now, far away from me until we're named husband and wife.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked me. It was an hour later, I was sitting in my chair as she did my hair.

"nothing" I lied.

"You're lying, you're not having second thoughts are you?" she asked.

"no!" I exclaimed. "It's just a girl I met yesterday, she said she knew Nahuel but he's never told me about her"

"What's her name?" she asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say" I answered.

"then why are you worried?" she laughed. "probably just a friend"

"or an ex" I frowned. "she was really pretty"

"and you're drop dead gorgeous Sarah, no one compares to you. except maybe your family" she laughed. I smiled at her through the mirror. "Even if it is an ex, he's marrying you babe, he _loves_ you."

"I know you're right" I smiled at her.

"good now forget about it and enjoy your big day" she squealed excitedly. I heard the door go to one of the bed rooms and knew one of my sisters was probably up. The house was hectic for the next four hours, Alice, Rose, Bella, Hannah and my mother were like hurricanes, all sorting things out, getting people ready, going back and forth between this house and the Cullen Mansion, all making sure everything was perfect.

I knew it was nearly time when I heard my dad's voice radiate through the house.

"I take it back! I don't like this" he said as he entered my bedroom. I was in my dress now, it was a replica of my grandmothers, it was slightly different, some alterations and additions, but essentially the same. My dad stood there at the door looking at me, his jokiness gone as he stared at me. I could swear I saw his eyes starting to water as he looked at me for a solid thirty seconds. I stood there still, just looking at him as he looked at me.

"hi daddy" I whispered. His serious face suddenly broke into a smile as if he was knocked out of his trance. He locked eyes with me and slowly walked over to me.

"you are the most beautiful bride ive ever seen" he whispered to me as he hugged me gently.

"what about mom?" I giggled. He pulled away, a tear fallen from his eyes on his cheek, he quickly wiped it away.

"it's a tie" he said and kissed my forehead. I kissed his cheek, making sure my own tears didn't fall from my eyes. My father composed himself before taking my hand. "are you ready sweetheart?" he asked. I nodded up at him and we started to walk out of the room. My family were gone, only my bridesmaids and mother remained, ready to lead me to my husband.

It didn't take long for us to reach the Cullen Mansion. I could hear the music playing inside as we reached the house. The door was open and Alice stood there smiling. My mother went ahead of us with Phoebe and we followed, my bridesmaids stood in a line, first Isobel, then Lauren, then Hannah and then me and my father.

"remember what to do sweetheart?" my mother asked Phoebe. Phoebe nodded and Nessie was reluctant to leave her after what happened at Sophia's wedding but I nodded, prompting her to go. My mother took one last look at my father and me before smiling and wiping her cheek and finding her seat. The music changed and Alice told Phoebe to start throwing the petals down the aisle. Phoebe did perfectly, not one petal out of place as she reached her mother at the top of the aisle. Isobel, Lauren and Hannah went next and finally it was me. My father put my arm over his and slowly led me down the aisle. I could see Nahuel smiling widely as he watched me walk up the aisle towards him. I held onto my father for dear life out of fear of collapsing. As we reached him my father placed my hand in Nahuel and kissed my forehead before taking his place by my mother.

The actual marrying didn't take long at all, we kept traditional vows and we were pronounced husband and wife. As we kissed I heard our family erupt into applause and we walked back down the aisle. I was thrown into a whirlwind of congratulation's and hugs and Alice whisked us to the reception.

When I was a child I dreamt of my wedding more times than I could count. I used to get my dad to act it out with me, William would be my groom waiting at the top of the aisle, he was younger than me physically and he said he needed practice too for when he got married and we'd play weddings. My dad used to roll his eyes and say 'you're not getting married until you're fifty Sarah' id laugh at his joke but he'd humour me and walk me to my fake wedding. I dreamt of my perfect husband and our perfect family and dancing and cake and laughing at our wedding.

I never ever imagined seeing my husband lying unconscious on the floor, seeing the Life and Death twins hovering over him as hot tears streamed down my face.

It all happened too fast for me to realise.

I heard her voice before I saw her, Nahuel and I had just finished our first dance, we were walking over to the tables to talk to my brother and Sophia when she came into the house.

"Nahuel" the girl said as she ran towards us. I heard Nahuel swear under his breath in Spanish, there was one word that I didn't even know in English. I frowned at the situation.

"Please stay here mi amor" Nahuel told me as he walked towards the girl, I followed him, entirely too curious. The girl looked entirely too happy to see Nahuel and I was sure she was an ex now more than ever, I stayed back, letting Nahuel initiate conversation.

"what are you doing here Connie?" he asked her.

"I heard you were getting married" she said, her head tilting to the side. "why are you getting married? I thought we were having time apart?" she asked looking between Nahuel and I quickly.

"Connie, I told you last time you tracked me down. We're not on a break, we were never together" he said softly. I frowned, was this girl obsessed with him?

"you turned me!" she told him, I nearly choked on my own shock. He WHAT?!

"what?" I asked my new husband.

"I'll explain later mi amor" he said softly.

"no you'll explain now!" I told him, putting my hands on my hips. I couldn't believe this was happening on our wedding day and in front of all our friends and family.

"Connie is the girl I lost my virginity to. i bit her during it and she changed. She has been following me for forty years on and off. She rarely ever finds me, someone must have told her" he whispered to me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"and you didn't tell me this?" I asked him, the hurt in my voice probably showing more than I intended.

"I didn't think it mattered Sarah, you know I love you and only you"

"you didn't think it mattered that you have a stalker?" I asked.

"im his girlfriend sweetie" she said coming up to me. "his only girlfriend."

"well im his wife, get out of my house!" I hissed at her.

"do you really think that's going to happen?" she laughed at me. the anger flared in me.

"Connie I think you should leave" Nahuel said softly. I was even more angry now that he wasn't throwing her out. "Anger won't work with her mi amor" he whispered to me. I could see her eyes darting between us. she was watching us angrily.

"Get away from her Nahuel, come home with me. where you belong" she said.

"She is my wife Connie, I love her. I don't love you" he said to her.

"you're lying" she said but her voice broke as she looked between us. Nahuel's arm wound around my waist and I leant into him.

"you're lying!" She yelled now and lunged for us both. In the blink of an eye I was behind Nahuel. She was a vampire and faster than I had ever seen anyone move, faster than a regular vampire. In seconds Esther had hold of the girl, no matter how fast or strong she was, she wasn't getting out of that. Nahuel was at my feet, blood pouring from his neck.

I was in a trance. I couldn't believe what was happening around me. People were screaming, my family swarming around Connie. My mother's arms were around me, I hadn't even noticed I was on the floor, my husband's blood staining my white dress. My mother pulled me onto my feet. I saw Anelie and Lidiya in front of me, holding hands, their spare hovering over Nahuel as he lost consciousness on the floor. I could hear snarling from Connie and crying and gasps from my guests. I turned to see Hannah curled into Jackson's chest sobbing. I could still hear Nahuel's heart beating but it was a lot slower than the average hybrid heart.

I was in so much shock I couldn't bring myself to cry. I watched as the wound healed on my husband's neck. Lidiya's cream dress was soaked in blood as she healed him. It was seconds before Nahuel gasped as Anelie woke him up. His hands went to his neck, still wet with hot sticky blood but completely healed. Completely alive. I became dead weight in my mother's arms and she dropped me to the ground. I pulled Nahuel into me as I finally cried.

"thank you" I heard him say to Lidiya and Anelie next to us.

"of course" I heard one of them answer.

"Nahuel no! im so sorry!" Connie was screaming. "I was meant to get her! we are meant to be together Nahuel! We're meant to be together! She needs to die!" she was yelling.

"You're lucky it was me because if you had hurt my wife I would have pulled your head from your shoulders" he snarled, I had never seen him so angry.

"We're killing her right?" Emmett asked.

"No were not" Pancrazio answered.

"We're not?" Alice asked.

"No she is going to Italy. Matthew can deal with her."

"Why? Why not deal with her ourselves?"

"It shows that were in league with Matthew, if the vampire world know we are working with Matthew they'll know we approve of his ways. He should deal with her. We don't have to kill her." Zio answered. My family has swarmed around us now, I could hear Esme and Rosalie trying to calm the guests, the Cullens were surrounding me and Nahuel on the floor.

"So she gets her memory wiped and a second chance? No way." My father said. "She just tried to murder my daughter and son in law. No way is she getting a second chance to do that."

"It doesn't work like that Jake. She won't remember any of us. Or Nahuel. "

"We don't murder when there is another option Jacob. Zio is right. We send her to Italy." Carlisle said.

"No!" Connie gasped. "I'd rather die."

"You won't get that luxury I'm afraid." Jasper said and he and Esther pulled her out of the reception.

"Who's going with her?" My mother said

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Someone had to accompany her so she doesn't escape."

"Us." Anelie said. "My mother, me and Lidiya. We'll take her. You need my mom to restrain her anyway and she can't leave us that long"

"We will?" Lidiya asked her sister.

"Of course we will, any excuse to see your lover boy." Anelie winked. Lidiya blushed slightly but I could see her excitement grow at an excuse to go and see Matthew.

"We leave tonight" Lidiya said with a smile.

"Come on Sarah, Nahuel, let's get you out of them clothes" Alice said, the whole reception was in shock, especially Hannah. She had just seen someone rip Nahuel's throat out and him survive it without a scratch. I knew I had explaining to do but right now I was so overwhelmed and glad Nahuel didn't die, I couldn't begin to explain it.

"Don't worry Sarah, we'll sort it out until you're ready to talk to her" my grandfather Edward said and kissed my forehead.

_Thanks._ I told him as Alice dragged me and Nahuel to the stairs. I noticed Lidiya follow us and go into Eddie's old room. I assumed he had told her to go in and borrow some of Chloe's old clothes or something. Nahuel and I went into what I only assumed was Alice's old room, there were two sets of clothes set out on the bed ready for us later to go on our honeymoon. I wanted to stay in my beautiful wedding dress longer than this but at least I had something clean to wear. It was still white; it was knee length with a cloth belt tied into a bow at the back. Nahuel had a casual white and washed out jeans. Nahuel and I hadn't really spoken as we walked up to the room.

"Leave your clothes on the bed; I'll do my best to get the blood out for you so you can save your dress Sarah. Im so sorry this happened to you" Alice said sadly, I hugged her and she left. Nahuel and I stared at each other for just a moment before he took the two strides and wrapped me in a hug.

"I know you're angry with me for not telling you about her but you can't understand how relieved I am she didn't hurt you" he whispered to me in Spanish.

"Im not angry. Im just glad you're not dead right now." I sighed into his chest and he kissed my hair.

"I need a shower" he sighed when he pulled away. I nodded in agreement. "Want to join me?" he asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" I said softly, my heart suddenly accelerating at the thought of finally seeing Nahuel completely naked. I had seen him in just underwear plenty of times but this will be the first time without any clothing. I had nothing to be nervous about, I knew that. He was my husband and it would only be a few hours before we finally became one and I'd know him completely and fully.

I pulled my hair up as Nahuel slowly untied my dress, there were about twenty five buttons all down my spine and I could feel his fingers brushing my back after every button. He brushed my dress off my shoulders and I continued to strip as he took off his own clothes.

I thought it would be awkward but it was the most normal thing in the world.

By the time we showered and dressed in our new clothes, I pulled my hair into a messy bun, quickly applied some more makeup and we walked out the room and down the stairs to meet our guests again. It was seconds before my mother was hugging me.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I pulled away.

"I wasn't the one nearly mauled to death mom, im fine" I told her truthfully.

"Are you okay?" she asked turning to Nahuel with genuine concern.

"I am, Nessie, thank you. Im just glad shes being dealt with" he said, his arm tightening around me.

"Esther and the twins are leaving tonight after you leave for your honeymoon. They're taking the private jet to make sure she has nowhere to escape to." Nessie informed us. She continued to talk about what was happening but I zoned out, scanning the faces of my guests to find my best friend.

"Where is Hannah?" I asked interrupting my husband who was still talking to my mother.

"Edward took her into one of the spare rooms, she and Jackson are very confused" my mother answered.

"I want to talk to her." I said.

"I'll take you" my uncle Eddie said reaching for my hand. I left Nahuel with my mother and followed my uncle to where my best friends were probably angry at me for lying to them. I walked into the old music room to see my grandfather sitting on the piano stool; my best friends were sitting next to each other on the couch with their heads down. Edward stood up the moment I came into the room and Hannah and Jackson lifted their heads to look at me.

"Sarah!" Hannah explained. She stood up and ran to me, colliding with my chest and hugging me tightly. Hannah wasn't one for hugging; in fact I think I could count on one hand how many times I had been hugged by Hannah in the four years we've known each other. "I was so worried, is Nahuel okay?" she asked me.

_She doesn't know?_ I asked my grandfather, he shook his head in my direction. _Do I tell her?_ I asked him.

'Up to you' he mouthed as he and Eddie left the room to give me privacy.

"He's fine" I told her truthfully.

"We barely saw what happened, the girl moved so fast. Did she bite him? I've been trying to replay it in my head for half an hour. I just can't explain it, one minute I saw her on him then he was on the floor bleeding out, the next, your cousins were hovering over him and he was okay again." She ranted. I noticed Jackson had barely moved, he was watching us silently. I took Hannah's hand and led her over to the couch.

I had to tell them, how else would I explain this?

I was just thinking about where to start when the door opened and Nahuel came in.

"Your grandfather said you were about to tell them, I thought you'd want the support" he said and came over to us. I smiled at him; he always knew what I needed.

"Tell us what?" Hannah asked. She was looking at Nahuel's neck, studying him.

"Okay Hannah, you've always known I was a little bit different haven't you?" I asked her.

"Your freakishly pale and hot skin, your beauty and your entire families youth? Yeah" she said with a nod. "What's that got to do with the fact your husband was producing a fountain of blood less than an hour ago?" she asked.

"Because we're not normal Hannah…. We're…. different…" I said with a cringe. I had no idea how to explain this.

"The girls you saw, when I was nearly dying. They healed me, the woman that stopped Connie, she is really strong," Nahuel said. I frowned at him, wondering where he was going with this. "They're gifted, we're gifted." He said slowly.

"You can heal people? And you're strong? Like superheroes?" Jackson asked, speaking for the first time.

"Sort of, I guess you can say that" Nahuel laughed. Hannah was silent for a while and I was dying to know what she was thinking.

_Please speak to me Han._ I placed in her head. Hoping it would spark conversation.

"Woah was that just you?" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Since when can you do that?" she gasped.

_Since I was born._ I told her using my gift.

"That's so cool" she laughed.

"Who are you talking to?" Jackson asked Hannah.

"It's like Nahuel said, they're gifted, Sarah was just talking to me, in my head" Hannah laughed in amazement. Well at least she wasn't running away to hide in the corner.

In the end Nahuel and I didn't tell Hannah or Jackson exactly what we were; they accepted the 'gifted' excuse and let it pass. We returned to my wedding reception exchanging laughs about how much my ability would have been useful during our time in college. I really wish she had known sooner, it definitely would have made things easier with Hannah knowing what I could do.

The guests at my wedding didn't mention the whole thing with Connie once; I knew either Alice or my parents had told them all not to talk about it when I wasn't in the room. The rest of the night managed to pass with me forgetting about it. It was only when I realised that Esther had barely made an appearance at my wedding that I remembered, she was probably on babysitting duty and that made me feel awful.

_She doesn't mind. Shes just glad you're happy_. Eddie placed in my head.

_She belongs here though, with our family_. I replied to him.

_She wants you to have the wedding you deserve. You can't have that unless Connie is being watched._

_She should be here though_. I said sadly.

"Time to say goodbye Sarah" Alice said coming up to me. I eyed my uncle carefully.

_I want to see Esther before I leave._

_She's in the basement. _He told me and I nodded.

"Okay but I have one thing I need to do first" I told my aunt and left the room of guests to find the basement door. I managed it easily and took the steps down. Connie was in chains against the wall. I knew they wouldn't hold her if she really wanted to escape but there was one thing that would, Esther. Esther was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, blocking Connie's exit.

"Sarah you shouldn't be here sweetheart" she said standing up to greet me.

"I wanted to come say goodbye, and thank you and sorry" I said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. Im just glad you managed to enjoy your wedding day after all" she answered reaching out and tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You should have been there. You're my family and I can't believe you had to babysit this bitch on such an important day for me, I wanted you there." I said to her.

"My life's purpose is to make sure you; our family and everyone we love are happy and safe. It's the least I could do" she said. I stepped towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Stop making me sick" Connie spat. I pulled away from Esther and she turned to glare at the girl.

"Did I say you could speak?" she asked her. Connie cowered slightly. She went to move but Esther raised her hand and Connie was pushed against the wall, she groaned in pain, it was like an invisible force was keeping her there. I realised it was Esther and one of her many abilities.

"You know what? If I had telekinesis id be using it everyday" I laughed, Esther turned to smile at me and shrugged.

"It makes me feel lazy when I do" she smiled.

"Sarah!" I could hear Alice calling me.

"Thank you again Esther and I hope you enjoy the small time in Italy you have" I smiled at her.

"Im sure my daughters will more than me" she smiled. I smiled back and hugged her one last time before making my way back up the stairs. Nahuel was holding my hand in seconds and he led me out the front door where all our guests were lined up. I was bombarded with hugs and goodbyes until finally my parents were the only ones left.

"We're so proud of you Sarah" my mom said, tears in her eyes. She hugged me tightly and I projected to her that I loved her.

_Love you too baby._ She projected back and dropped my hands. My dad stood there silently watching us.

_Bye daddy, I love you._ I told him as I hugged him, it was a few seconds before his arms wrapped around me in a large embrace. He lifted me from the ground and I felt like I was five again.

"Love you too Sarah, more than you will ever know." He whispered as he kissed just below my ear and then my forehead. He put me down with a smile and turned to shake Nahuel's hand.

We climbed into the car and Nahuel started driving, I waved to my family through the window until they were out of sight.

"So where are we going?" I asked him excitedly. There weren't many places we hadn't been in the past year but Nahuel had been keeping our honeymoon destination a secret.

"You'll see" he grinned across at me and took my hand in his across the centre of the car.

I was giddy with excitement as we reached the airport, and even more so when we landed in Brazil. At first I thought he was taking me to Isle Isabella or Esme, which in reality I didn't mind at all but Nahuel had really out done himself. On our way to our destination he informed me that the place we were going held a very special place in his heart, whilst he himself was born in Argentina, his mother was from a place much farther north in Brazil. She had been born here and lived here until she was two before moving to Argentina with her family. This little town had always held a special place in his heart and he had bought a house here about three decades ago to be closer to his mother. It would be our first house, even though we wouldn't really live in it for more than three weeks, I definitely planned on coming back.

It was the first place outside of La Push I would call my home. _Praia de Pipa._

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone that's read Living in Paradise or the character profiles on my blog will know that the house in Praia de Pipa is the house Nahuel and Sarah live in during Living in Paradise and onwards. It is also where their daughter is born a hundred years after this :) Thank you for all your patience with this story. I can't apologise enough for my absence.<strong>

**Dress pictures on my blog!**


	53. September 2039: Holly & Avia

**1****st ****September 2039**

**Holly Cullen**

I woke to the sound of yelling in the house. This was one thing I hadn't missed living in England. My parents waking me up. This time it was my dad, he was yelling at Avia.

"But daddy!" she screamed back.

"Avia no, I just won't allow it," he was telling her.

"I'm fully grown!" she screamed. I turned over and pulled my pillow over my head. Christian was chuckling next to me.

"What's going on?" I asked him as my father and sister continued to shout through the house.

"Your sister wants to go to Seattle for the weekend, your dad says no," he told me, staring down at me with a smile.

"Didn't you sleep last night?" I asked him; normally I could tell if he had, he'd have messy hair for one. He shook his head.

"I just watched you," he grinned.

"Really?" I asked him with a frown.

"No I didn't. I went to give Jace company on his patrol, then read my book until about twenty minutes ago when your family became far more entertaining," he chuckled. I smiled. Him and Jason had become really good friends. I was so happy that things had smoothened out. Erin and I were really close too, in fact she had told me that I was the closest thing to a best friend she had, other than Jason and it was nice to talk to another girl around here. I felt bad for her, she was a really nice girl but her parents were a bit funny and distant, especially since three weeks ago when Erin found out she was pregnant. Her parents had gone insane, blaming Sam and Emily for letting Erin and Jason within the same room as each other. They had ordered her to come home and have an abortion but Erin was determined she wasn't killing her child. She stayed in La Push with Jason. Jason had taken up another job, as well as his mechanics job with my uncle Jake, going to college and patrolling. He was now working in a bar and I just didn't know how he did it. I had offered him all the money in the world to help him out but he just wouldn't take it. He wanted to provide for his child himself, which I didn't blame him at all but it made me sad seeing him so stressed and rushed off his feet and I could see the affect it was having on his pregnant girlfriend as well. If Jason wouldn't accept money from me, his child was going to be spoilt to death by their Aunt Holly.

Today was the day Erin would find out the sex of their baby. She had no one to go with her so I offered straight away. I hated seeing them both so stressed and Erin so alone. She was only sixteen.

"What time is it?" I asked Christian as I turned over.

"Daddy I'm going and that's it!" Avia screamed one last time before i heard a door slam.

"Nine am," Christian chuckled.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed and pulled the covers off me.

"You still have twenty minutes," he said.

"I have to meet Erin in fifteen!" I told him as I rushed to get dressed.

"I can't believe shes pregnant," he chuckled.

"I can," I smiled with a laugh. Jason enjoyed a very active sex life and I was sure that didn't slow down after we broke up.

"Do you want kids?" he asked as he watched me dress. I cringed slightly. I didn't want to talk about this to him, not yet. Not when we had barely been together.

"No not anytime soon," I lied. It wasn't a lie as such, it was a white lie. I didn't want kids. Ever. Not just now, I was sure if it was thrust upon me like it has been to Erin I would try to be the best mother I could be but I just didn't feel the need for them. My whole life I knew I didn't want children, that's why I was so adamant for a sibling, so at least my parents would get grandchildren one day. I hadn't voiced this to Christian and I wasn't sure what he thought about the idea or if he wanted them. Would I have them if he did?

I looked over to see him watching me curiously for a moment, I couldn't figure out his facial expression or what he was thinking. It was like he was studying me, testing to see if I was lying.

Seeing his face I knew the answer. Of course I would. For him I would do anything.

"Good," he laughed. He smiled in relief. Maybe he had been dreading the conversation too.

"Holly," my dad was on the other end of my door.

"Come in," I said, I had finished getting dressed and went to tie my hair up.

"Will you talk sense into your sister please? She wants to go to Seattle for the whole weekend," he said.

"And?" I asked him. "She's a fully grown woman," I reminded him.

"Shes 14!" he exclaimed.

"Shes 18," I counteracted.

"Holly," Eddie moaned. I laughed at my dad.

"Your problem dad. I have to go out," I told him as I headed for the door.

"Any help?" I heard Eddie ask Christian.

"Sorry mate, your daughter," he laughed and I heard him follow me out the room. My dad had been left with me and my sister for the next four days. My mom, Renesmee and Chantelle had taken a girl week. They had gone to Paris for shopping, much to Alice's dismay I'm sure. My dad had never been left this long with me and Avia before and we were making the most of it. Especially Avia. Dad would let us get away with most things; it was mom that didn't let us do things.

I ran to Jason and Erin's house down the street. The amount of times I had done this very same run was uncountable. Christian kissed me on the door step before running off towards the forest. I turned and knocked on the door. Erin answered with a smile.

"Hey," she said and moved out the way so I could come in.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded as she reached for her purse. She was oddly quiet.

"Everything else okay? Jace?" I asked.

"He's been gone a lot, I barely see him. I miss him." She said sadly. I felt so bad for her, this was a horrible situation they were both in and they deserved so much better. I knew they both loved their unborn child but it had definitely come at the wrong time.

"Come on, we're going to go find out your baby's gender, you should be excited," I told her. "I know it should be him taking you not me but the more he works now the more he can be home when the baby is here right?" I asked her. She nodded and forced a smile.

"You're right," she said and I took her hand as we left the house. We got into her car, but I drove to the hospital.

Arriving there I made sure Erin would let me pay, she protested but I said consider it an early birthday present. I couldn't believe the cost of having a child in this country and I felt so uneasy with my wealth when Erin and Jason were trying to save so much. It's not like they didn't have money, in fact they had a lot but Jason was adamant he didn't want to spend it and that It was their child's money. I sat by Erin as she lay on her back and the doctor put the jell on her stomach; she looked nervous so I took her hand in mine.

"So I believe you want to find out the sex today?" the doctor asked her. Erin nodded but didn't say a word; her eyes were fixed on the screen where she could see the outline of her child.

"Well I can safely say that you are having a little boy," she told her with a smile. Erin's face broke into a huge smile and turned to me, she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh boy, a baby Jason," I laughed but squeezed her hand tightly. She laughed through her tears. "Are they happy tears?" I asked her with a frown, she nodded violently.

"I can't wait to meet my son," she said to me. I smiled at her and the doctor finished off. On the way home Erin was a lot happier, she was telling me of her plans for his nursery the second we got into the car.

"Any names?" I asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know the name I want, it was my brother's name before he died," she said.

"Aaron." I said immediately. Erin had told me the story of her little brother; he had drowned when he was two years old in the lake by their home. It had been heart breaking to hear.

"Yeah," she said sadly as she ran her hand over her small stomach. "Jason already said he approves of the name if it was a boy. It was the girl name we were arguing about," she smiled as I pulled up outside her house. I definitely couldn't wait to meet baby Aaron, I could just imagine him a little older playing with my niece and nephew. I knew Phoebe would love a baby, I hoped that Will and Sophia would be having another very soon too; maybe Aaron would have more children to play with. I knew he wouldn't get a large family through Erin or Jason, at least he could spend time with mine because although I knew I didn't want children myself, I was determined to be in the life of this little boy, just as I was in the life of my niece and nephew.

I spent the afternoon with Erin; we did a bit of online shopping for her son. I ordered a bunch of things without her really even knowing but I didn't care. They would accept gifts eventually.

It was getting late as Jason came home. I stayed for about ten minutes before I left them to be together. I was just leaving when I felt the familiar grasp on my wrist. I turned to see Jason behind me; he followed me out of the house and closed the door.

"Hey Jace," I smiled, he smiled back, that all too familiar smile that used to make my heart flutter.

"Thank you Holly," he said sincerely as he dropped his smile.

"What for?" I asked.

"Being here, for Erin. You have no idea how much that means to her… to me. I knew you were meant to be in my life forever the day we met Holly, I never had any doubt about that. It may not be in the way I imagined it but thank you, for being her friend when she has none."

"You're welcome," I whispered.

"She sees you as a sister you know?" he smiled. "You're older than her and you're exactly what she needs, I often think about her in the day but then I remember she's with you and I know she's safe. She idolises you Holly."

"She's my sister too Jace. Your son will be my nephew and he'll call me Aunt Holly don't doubt that for a second," I winked.

"I like the sound of that," he laughed. I reached for him and hugged him, his large arms wrapped around me. This feeling used to set butterflies off in my stomach, now it was just protection. I felt safe.

"I love you," I whispered, not sure if he heard it. I hadn't said them words to him in a very very long time but since the last time I said them the meaning had changed drastically. I wasn't scared as I said them; I knew he understood what they meant.

"I love you too Holly Cullen, always will," he said and kissed my forehead. I was about to say goodbye to him when I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I gave him a quick wave before taking it out my pocket.

"See you later," I told him and answered the phone. He waved back and went back into his house.

"Hey babe where are you?" Christian's voice said as soon as I answered it.

"On my way home now," I answered him as I turned and started running.

"Your dad is freaking out, do you know where your sister is?" he asked. I frowned before I focused on my sister in my head. "Yeah I do," I sighed as I started running home.

_What are you doing Avia?_ I asked my sister. She was in Seattle.

_Being an adult, something that apparently you and dad want me to be but won't let me. _She answered angrily. I could feel her anger and hurt, more specifically at dad.

"Holly," my dad said the second I arrived at the house. "I went out for an hour, I came back and she's gone!" he exclaimed.

"She's in Seattle," I answered him.

"I can't believe her! I thought you were the reckless one!" he groaned. I laughed and walked straight into Christian's chest. He hugged me to him before we pulled away. "Your mother will kill me."

"Why? She's an adult. Why don't you let her have fun? If she makes mistakes she'll never make them again," I shrugged.

"I guess," Eddie responded looking solemn. I smiled at my dad and went to hug him.

"We can't stay little forever daddy," I said. He chuckled as he hugged me back.

"I know," I didn't want to say anything as I felt a pang of panic from my sister.

_Avia?_ I asked.

_It's him._ She answered quickly. _I just saw him._

_Who Avia?_ I asked.

_It's okay he won't hurt me. He can't, he knows who I am, and he knows im a Cullen_. Avia ranted.

_Avia?!_ I screamed.

_Phoenix._

No.

I was out the door before I could even explain. I heard Christian assuring my father before leaving and following me out. I took off running as fast as I could to Seattle. Barely breathing as I ran. The panic in Avia was rising. Phoenix was gone. He went missing years ago. I always thought William had tracked him down and killed him for what he did to me. I never asked him though and I should have. I shouldn't have assumed he was gone for good.

_Just walk away Avia; he might not have seen you yet_. I heard Lidiya chime in.

_What if he has?_ Avia asked as she turned her back and slowly walked in the opposite direction and out of the club. She had abandoned her friends and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing right now.

_We're on our way Avia_. I explained just as Avia gasped, a cold hand was on her arm. She turned slowly to see Phoenix's blood red eyes staring down at her.

"_Why hello Miss Cullen. What a pleasant surprise." he grinned._

"_Phoenix? Hi," Avia said trying to stay calm._

"_You've grown since I last saw you. Quite a beautiful woman now aren't you?" he asked as he looked up and down her body. "Just like your sister," he purred._

I ran faster, i was only a mile or so away from her now. Christian had kept up behind me the entire way and I was glad he had followed me. I wouldn't be able to handle Phoenix on my own.

"It's Phoenix." I explained to him out loud. I had explained all my past relationships to Christian, even Phoenix and everything he did.

"I know I've been reading your mind," he answered and his hand slipped in mine.

_We're here Avia don't worry_. I said as her fear ran inside her and me.

We wound through the streets of Seattle, a blur to anyone around us and within moments I saw Avia and Phoenix. He had her in an alleyway, pinning her against the wall.

"I love the taste of Cullen girls," he chuckled as we reached them, his head whipped around to look at me.

"Stay away from my sister," I growled at him.

"Holly?" Phoenix asked, his sly grin covered his face. "Hey babe," he grinned.

"I should have killed you in that restroom! Before you raped and murdered that girl! Get away from my _sister_!" I screamed at him I was standing by him now, trying to get between him and my sister. Christian moved in front of me and put his hand over Phoenix's.

"Let go man," he told him.

"No. I like this one," he grinned.

"Let go!" Christian glared at him, there was something in his face or eyes, I didn't know as I couldn't see his face but Phoenix dropped his grip on Avia. Avia gripped me from behind holding me tightly in a hug. I held my little sister as I watched Christian and Phoenix stare at each other. I knew Christian was strong, he was a moon pool child but I didn't want to see it tested. He was only a young one; he wasn't Esther or even my dad.

"Christian lets go," I urged my boyfriend. They continued to stare at each other. "Please," I begged him.

"Is this your new boy toy Holly?" Phoenix asked. I ignored him. I was staring at Christian and it must have been the way I was looking at him but it made Phoenix furious.

"He can't be, no way!" he shouted he lunged for me and Christian intercepted, he threw him across the alley way, Phoenix crashed into the wall as he stared at us.

"You're one of them too," he growled. "I was her first you know," he taunted.

"Like that means anything," Christian laughed.

"It does to Holly," he said tilting his head.

"You only wish. I never loved you Phoenix, I thought I did but then I met two different amazing men that proved to me you were nothing, you were using me, you were cruel and you were an asshole," I told him. "You're pathetic," i added and pulled Avia away from the alley way. Phoenix stayed on the floor watching us.

"Stay away from them, I mean it" I heard Christian say to Phoenix and backed away. I wasn't sure it was such a good idea leaving him there, what if he hurt someone again?

_Don't worry little sis, I've got it._ I heard Lidiya in my head. I could see her in Seattle, she was with Anelie. Both of them glorious and furious as they ran to him. I stopped and turned to smile at him.

"Oh you're in for it," I said to him, he frowned slightly but suddenly he was crippling in pain.

_How are you doing that?_ I asked Lidiya.

_I don't just cause death, I can cause pain too. There are many ways I can kill someone, he doesn't deserve it to be instant_.

_Now now Lidiya my dear, remember who you are. I agree he deserves punishment for what he's done to your sisters but wouldn't you like to see your beloved again? Let Matthew deal with him._ I heard Esther in our heads. It wasn't often I heard her in my head. She liked to keep out of it, her daughters too.

Lidiya sighed, Phoenix stopped withering and he stared at Anelie and Lidiya standing there holding hands.

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Lidiya asked.

"I do" he said as he began to see clearer.

"You're death," he said clearly still in a bit of pain.

"Yes I am." She said and her hand shot out for a moment before Phoenix fell to the floor. Dead.

_He's dead? I thought you were going to take him to see Matthew_. I said wearily. I could see the power radiating through Lidiya and it scared me. I didn't want her to be power hungry, she enjoyed killing people, and there was no denying it to me who has lived in her head my entire life. I didn't want her to lose herself.

_I just made him easier for transport, don't worry, Anelie will revive him when we arrive in Italy_. She answered then smiled at me across the alley way.

_I want to go home._ Avia said she was leaning on me now, like she was tired.

"Let's go," I said and held her too me as we made our way out of the city and when we finally reached the forests of our home we began to run.

* * *

><p><strong>17<strong>**th**** September 2039**

**Isobel Black**

I could hear the thunder outside my bedroom window as the rain hammered down. I climbed out of bed, unable to sleep on the eve of my birthday and walked over to my bedroom window, when I pulled my curtain back I saw a strike of lightning hit in the distance. The rain echoed on my windows loudly as I watched the storm at two o'clock in the morning.

The house was silent; I missed the noise in the house, even at two o'clock I remember waking up as a child to the sound of my brothers snoring or a TV on in one of the bedrooms or the faint sound of talking. I was the only one left now, most of my siblings had moved out, even Tony was rarely home anymore. I couldn't complain though really, it was nice living with just my parents but going from having five siblings to zero sometimes made me feel a little lonely.

It wasn't so bad now. I was back in school and my friends made up for it. I was in my last year of middle school and I couldn't wait to finally start high school next year. I sat on my bay window bench and pulled my duvet off my bed to wrap it around myself as I sat there watching the rain.

I don't know how many hours I was there but I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up back in my bed.

I climbed out of bed to see the time was nine am. I dressed quickly and had a skip in my step as I made my way down the stairs.

"Happy birthday baby girl," my mom said the moment I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," I said with a smile. My dad came up to me and kissed my forehead.

"Happy birthday," he said to me with a huge smile.

"Thanks daddy," I said. My mom laid pancakes down on the table and I sat down with a smile. There was a candle in them and I giggled as my mom lit it and they both sang happy birthday to me.

"Did the storm wake you up last night?" my mom asked as she handed me a knife and fork for my pancakes.

"Yeah it did, thanks for putting me back in my bed I don't know when I fell asleep," I smiled.

"You're welcome," my dad said and kissed my head before he walked over to my mom to get his own pancakes.

My dad had just sat down when I heard the front door open.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to my dear little sister, happy birthday to you!" I heard William's voice radiate through the house. I giggled as I turned around to see my niece and nephew run into the room followed by Will and Sophia. Sophia came up to me and hugged me tightly.

"Happy birthday honey," she said to me. I stood up and hugged her properly.

"Thank you," I smiled and William hugged me next.

"Excuse me children," Sophia laughed when the twins ignored me and ran straight to their grandparents. Phoebe giggled and climbed off my mom's lap. She came up to me and hugged me around the waist.

"Happy birthday aunt Izzy," she said and smiled up at me.

"Thanks sweetie," I told her.

"Happy birthday aunt Izzy," Ashton repeated but didn't move from my dad's lap, he just smiled at me.

"So what are you up to today?" William asked as he sat down next to me. My mom brought more pancakes over to the table for my brother and his family to have.

"I don't know," I shrugged. It was a Saturday so I didn't have to go to school.

"What do you want to do?" my mom asked. "Other than our usual shopping trip that is," she winked. Ever since I turned eight my mom started a tradition where she took me out on my birthday shopping and I could get whatever I wanted, no matter what the cost. It was something that was last minute because she wasn't sure what to get me one year, now it was a tradition we did every year and it was one of my favourites. I didn't always get my mom's full attention all day every day but she always made sure I did on my birthday.

"Go to the Cullen's I suppose," I said. I had already told my family and aunt Alice I didn't want a party long before my birthday.

"Whatever you want. When do you want to leave?" my mom asked me.

"I'll go get ready," I grinned at her and shot up the stairs to change. My brother and his family left soon after and my mom and I climbed into her car. We drove off to Seattle talking about nothing in particular. We planned to shop, have lunch then go home to the Cullen's and have a family afternoon.

It was nearly lunch time and there was time to go into one last shop. We had left the mall and were walking down the main high street hand in hand swinging our bags in our other hand.

"Can we go in there?" I asked my mom, it was a new shop and it looked so cute! It was like a vintage antic shop but with gifts.

"Anywhere you want sweetheart," she said and swung our joint hands between us. We walked across the street to the shop and walked in. I immediately dropped my mom's hand and began looking around, she went one way. I went the other.

"Renesmee?" I heard someone asked shocked. I found my way over to my mother to see her with the woman behind the counter. My mom hadn't said anything; I don't think she knew who it was. "It's Amanda, from Forks High," the woman laughed.

"Oh," my mom said, she didn't sound happy or sad when she realised who it was.

"You don't look a day over twenty Nessie," she laughed. My mom smiled slightly and turned to look at me watching. I walked over and took her hand.

"Is this your daughter?" Amanda asked. She looked nearly forty I would say. I guessed she was a friend of my mom's from school.

"Yes this is Isobel."

"Hi sweetie," she smiled at me. "I'm Amanda, I knew your mom from school."

"Hi," I said happily. I liked meeting my parent's old friends. It was like stepping into a time machine, Amanda would be the same age as my Aunt Chloe, and this is what they should all look like now.

"You know I'm so sorry for the things that happened when we were young. You didn't deserve that." She said sincerely. This seemed to shock my mother. She let out a shy but genuine smile.

"That's okay. There were things going on with me I wasn't allowed to explain."

"Getting pregnant?" Amanda laughed.

"Well yeah that and more. All I ever wanted was children I didn't care how old I was when I had them," she told her.

"I know what you mean. I had my first son not long after you. First year of college actually," Amanda said with a bashful shrug. My mom laughed a little.

"Sorry," she apologised for her laughing.

"I know I know, karma right?" Amanda laughed with my mom. "But in the end it all worked out well, I married his dad, still happily married now, my son is in college. I guess your eldest must be now too?" she asked.

"William is married with his own children now, he's found no time for college," my mom laughed.

"Oh wow! You're a grandmother!"

"I am," my mother laughed. "Izzy here is my last child to grow up. Soon she'll be out of the house too."

"How old are you sweetie?" Amanda asked me.

"14, today actually," I answered her and she smiled.

"Well happy birthday! Do you miss your big brother?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I miss all my siblings. I'm the only one left now, except Tony," I said.

"How many do you have?" she asked me.

"Three brothers, two sisters," I explained.

"Six kids Nessie?" Amanda asked my mother. "Doesn't surprise me, I wouldn't have been able to stop with a husband as hot as Jacob either," she winked. My mom laughed awkwardly and I muttered 'ew' under my breath. My mom squeezed my hand momentarily.

"Does your brother have kids?" she asked. My mom seemed to change her tone as she spoke about my uncle.

"2 girls."

"Chloe's?"

"Of course," she said I could tell she was trying to remain friendly.

"Oh Nessie," Amanda laughed. "Calm down. I am not a teenage girl anymore, but I can hardly blame you."

My mom smirked at her.

"Yeah… just forgive me, I remember you draping yourself over my brother too much."

Amanda laughed and I frowned. Gross. I left my mom talking with Amanda and walked around the shop some more. I found a really cute butterfly trinket that I wanted to buy for my room. I brought it over to my mom who was laughing with Amanda.

"Hey sweetie find anything you'd like?" Amanda said to me. I looked up at my mom and showed her the trinket.

"That's so pretty," my mom said with a smile. She didn't even mention the price tag that was a hundred dollars.

"So did you two catch up?" I asked as Amanda scanned it through as eighty dollars rather than a hundred. I wondered why but didn't say anything.

"We did," Amanda said and wrapped the trinket in some paper to keep it safe. "There you go Isobel."

"Thanks," I smiled back at her.

"Is that all you want Izzy?" my mom asked. I nodded. "Well it was nice seeing you again Amanda."

"You too Renesmee, and again I'm so sorry," she said.

"Don't worry, I don't hold grudges from high school," she smiled and they hugged. My mom took my hand and we walked out. I waved at Amanda as we left.

"Wasn't Amanda the bitch of the school that spread nasty rumours about you and tried to steal uncle Eddie from aunt Chloe?" I asked my mom when we had left the shop.

"Yep," she answered. "Don't say that word and she never came close to getting Eddie," she scolded me.

"Sorry. Did you mean what you said?" I asked her with a giggle.

"Yes I did Isobel. I hardly care about a girl that was jealous of me in high school. We all move on." She said as she squeezed my hand. I smiled up at her.

"Well I hope there isn't anyone like that when I go to high school."

"I hope so too sweetheart," she said and we continued our day together without another mention of high school or bullies.

By the time we arrived home we managed to drop off my bags at the house and made our way to the Cullen mansion. It was nearly four pm and everyone I knew was there, all my siblings, my cousins, my aunts and uncles and my grandparents, even some of the wolves. We had a little family party, we had food and some games and I received gifts from a few people but I was just happy everyone was here. It was definitely lonely in that big house and I missed my brothers and sisters a lot. Especially Lauren.

"Hey little sis," she said hugging me from behind.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I can't believe you're fourteen now. Will you just stop growing up please?" she asked me. I smiled up at her and shrugged.

"I think I stop at about seventeen," I told her and she laughed.

"Ha ha very funny," she said a little sarcastically. "But I guess you're right. You will stop eventually. I just can't believe my little preemie baby sister is nearly a woman." She said pulling me into her chest. I was almost the same height as her, I wondered if I'd be taller than her when I was 'fully grown'. I suppose it didn't matter, she'd always be my big sister.

"I'll always be your baby sister Laurie," I smiled at her, using my childhood nickname for her.

"And don't you forget it," she winked as she kissed my forehead. I smiled and hugged her again before we parted.

"Hey don't stop," Sarah said smiling as she came over and hugged us both. We giggled as Sarah hugged us, she was smaller than us both. She had inherited our mom's height where as Lauren and I had our dads, or at least I knew I did. Lauren was sort of in between, she was only an inch bigger than our mom. I was already the same height. The hug soon turned into a signature Black kids hug as our brothers joined in. I was in the middle, surrounded by my siblings as I giggled. It was almost a tradition now; a Black hug just wasn't the same unless there were five or more of us involved. I saw my mom and dad smiling at us from across the room. My mom was curled into my dad's side watching us with what I could only describe as a proud smile.

I didn't know where high school would take me, all my siblings had partners and futures set out for them but I didn't really have anything. I assumed after high school I'd go to college or travel or get a job but whatever I did I really hoped I would make my parents proud.

The next thing I heard was my uncles reassuring voice in my head.

_You do Isobel. You do._


	54. 3 Years Later: Matthew & Renesmee

**I want to dedicate this last chapter to everyone that's stuck with me, and I do want to mention KleoCullen, Sibuna826Twihard, MissRenesmeeCarlie, TrueTigress, ElizabethAva, TwihardForever18, dkjkaden, VampWolfForever22, Lexi Arevalo, xMyGoldStarx, Dawnmac and Renesmee's Theory. I love you guys and everyone else that reviewed and read this! Im sorry I can't name you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>2042<strong>

**Matthew Cullen**

Two hours. Two hours until she was here. Two hours until the torture ends.

It's crazy to think that it that it was three years ago that I visited my family for the first time. Since then I had grown so much as a leader and as a man you would hardly think I was the same person.

I guess I wasn't.

Returning home after the few weeks I spent with the Cullen's that year I made changes, some people didn't like them, and some did. Ariella didn't, she knew I had changed, I had 'softened', she didn't know why until I turned her away from my bed a few weeks later. It felt wrong letting her sleep with me after meeting Lidiya. It was innocent, Ariella and I were never anything more but it was still wrong, it was still the wrong woman in my bed. Ariella was pissed but she didn't say anything, not until Lidiya and her sister came to me with their mother and a dead vampire. Lidiya had used her ability to make her easier for transport to Italy. She had nearly killed a member of our family and my father had said that she was to be sent to me. I was happy my father had done this; it meant that my family understood why I was here. They were proud of me and trusted me.

_The second Lidiya walked through the door I was there to greet her. Ariella was hovering at my side but I didn't care. I pulled her into my arms and my long cloak wrapped around her, she sighed in content as I held her and I couldn't stop kissing her hair, her forehead, her face. She giggled in response and brought her lips up to mine. I heard someone move behind me and as Lidiya and I pulled away I realised Ariella had gone. Perhaps I should have told her before now but at the same time I didn't know why it mattered. I looked up from Lidiya to see Esther carrying a limp girl in her arms like a cradle. It was almost endearing but I knew Esther had no love for the girl in her arms._

"_Let's get this over with," I told her, keeping Lidiya in my arms and leading her through the Volturi Castle. I saw Esther looking around as we made our way through._

"_It's a lot brighter than the old one," she laughed._

"_I can't stand the one in Volterra. It was born out of greed and cruelty. My Volturi is very different," I explained._

"_I can see that," she replied as we reached the throne room. My guard were already lining the walls and they knew things were different. I never walked in with the accused, ever. I brought Lidiya up with me onto the stage. She was reluctant at first but I kissed her hand and told her to sit down on my throne chair. She did as I asked and stayed there. Guard members were looking at her but no one said anything. _

"_So what's the story? I was only told the basics," I said to Esther, my guard shifted and I knew some were uncomfortable and confused with the informality of this court._

"_She tried to murder your cousin Sarah and to stop her, her new husband Nahuel stepped in the way. She nearly murdered him. I managed to restrain her as the girls saved him. Shes mental, she thought she was still with Nahuel," Esther explained._

"_She's an ex?" I asked seeing her on the floor._

"_Yes, he turned her," Esther explained. She explained the rest and I then asked Anelie to revive her so I could speak to her. _

"_Go and sit with your sister Annie," I said softly to her when the girl gasped and struggled in Esther's grasp._

"_I forgot to mention she's strong. Your guards won't be able to handle her," Esther added seeing my normal guards step forward to help her._

"_She doesn't need help," I told them immediately, they looked unconvinced and my guard started mumbling to each other around the room._

"_Let me introduce you to Esther and her daughters. Esther is a moon pool child, _the_ moon pool child. Anything you lot can do she can do better so do not question me!" I said straight to Frances who was staring at Esther in disbelief. "Her daughters are life and death so if you want to be scared of someone getting free, be scared of them," I said with a wave of my hand to the twins sitting on the thrones behind me. The room fell silent._

"_Now, down to business," I mumbled and looked at the girl in Esther's arms. "What is your name?" I asked her. She growled. I sighed and looked at Esther._

"_Connie," she answered for her._

"_Connie are you guilty of trying to murder my cousin Sarah Black and her new husband Nahuel?" I asked her._

"_No!" she gasped._

"_Liar," I replied._

"_I didn't want to hurt Nahuel I wanted to kill his whore," she said, the moment the word was out of her mouth I saw Esther twist on her arm and the girl screamed in pain. I held my hand up to her involuntary. I was so used to dealing with my guard I forgot Esther wasn't my guard. She looked at me for a moment but did actually stop._

What did my father say I should do with her? _I asked Esther in my head. I was unsure why they hadn't killed her, that's what they normally would have done._

Wipe her memory. _Esther answered me. I sighed. I knew she was going to say that._

"_Ariella," I called softly. When she didn't come I turned to the stage that only had Lidiya and Anelie on it._

"_Would you like me to go find her master?" one of my guard asked. I nodded and turned back to Connie._

"_You have been found guilty of the attempted murder of a Cullen and their mate. You were aware of the protection on every Cullen, descendant and friend and therefore you will be sentenced." I began._

"_She didn't know about the protection on your family. She's mentally insane," Esther told me softly. I raised my eyebrow at her before turning to the girl._

"_Very well, because of your ignorance you will be allowed to live the rest of your life without any restrictions," I began and the girl smiled in relief. "However, all your memories of Sarah, of Nahuel, of what you did and who you were will be gone. You will be able to start a new life as someone entirely different and if I ever hear of you being within fifty miles of a Cullen I will not be so kind the second time understood?" I asked her, she looked horrified. "Understood?" I asked again angrier. She nodded slightly and I heard the door go. Ariella walked into the room with a poker face. I smiled at her, hoping she would see my apology but she didn't react. I reached out my hand for her and I saw Lidiya frown from the stage. Ariella took it and I felt her ability course through me. I reached out with my spare and touched Connie's head. Deleting everything and fabricating an entirely new life for her._

"_Take her out into the city," I told Frances. He nodded and Esther let go of the girl. Frances led her out the door and it slammed with an echo._

"_Court is dismissed," I called and I felt Ariella tug her hand out of mine instantly. "Hey," I whispered as she turned from me, I grabbed her wrist. "Ariella, hey!" I said when she didn't turn to me._

"_Why didn't you tell me?" she hissed._

"_Why does it matter?" I asked her with a frown. My guard had left. It was only Esther the twins with me and Ariella in the room._

"_You know why," she frowned._

"_And you knew that was never going to happen," I reminded her. I could see Anelie and Lidiya watching us curiously, Lidiya looked pissed actually._

"_I know I just… I thought I was your best friend," she said sadly._

"_You are," I told her._

"_So why didn't you tell me?" she hissed._

"_Because I was scared you'd leave me if you knew." _

"_I'd never leave you," she whispered. I looked up to Lidiya who was still watching us._

"_I love her Ariella. One day she'll be my wife, she'll be my queen and she'll lead the Volturi with me. It's not some crush Ariella. It's forever." I explained to her._

_"That's all you had to say," she said and finally smiled back at me. I reached my hand towards Lidiya and she appeared at my side in moments._

_"Lidiya meet Ariella. She's my closest and best advisor," i said with a smile. Lidiya smiled politely._

_"Hi," she said. Ariella smiled her and bowed her head slightly respectfully. _

_"I knew he'd fall for a Cullen," she smiled._

_"I'm not a Cullen," she answered._

_"Yet," I murmured in response and i saw her smile._

_"Thank you for taking care of him here," Lidiya said and i was shocked by her words._

_"Always," Ariella said and turned to smile at me. _

Since then I had seen Lidiya every few months, she came back three months later with another vampire called Phoenix that had threatened our family and I did the same to his mind. I had spoken to her every night and thought about her every second of the day. Ariella backed off and after a few months we fell into our normal friendship, in fact we were closer than ever. I knew she spent a lot of time with Lizzy now and I wondered if they bonded over their dislike of Lidiya I didn't know.

I had one more court to deal with and then Lidiya and her family would arrive. Esther was moving back into her house, the one she had so many years ago. Anelie and Tony were moving in here. They'd have their own adjacent rooms each and Lidiya would be staying with me.

"Master?" Ariella pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Your verdict?" she whispered. I brought my attention back to the court.

"He's innocent, let him go," I said and waved my hand. I knew from the moment I met the young vampire in the room he was innocent. I was getting better at understanding people by the day.

"But!" his prosecutor complained.

"Let it go," I said with a sigh, "I have better things to do than hear you," I said and stood up. "Court dismissed, reconvene in five," I called and walked out the room.

"Master," Ariella hissed as she followed me out.

"What?" I asked her.

"That was a bit rash," she said, her hand slipping into mine. I held it tightly.

"I can't be dealing with all that today. I hoped having the court would distract me and make the day go quicker but it really didn't."

"How are things going to change?" she asked me.

"Nothing is going to change. Lidiya will be moving here, I want to marry her soon but that will only make her my wife, not anything else."

"When are you going to ask her?" Ariella asked.

"Tonight. She's already moved across the world to be with me, it is only right she should be married to me. I have already asked Eddie's permission. He is not her true father but as close to a father as she has ever had. I have asked Esther too, they both approve." I explained.

"I'm glad you're happy Matthew but shouldn't you live with her first before you go into marriage?" she asked sceptically.

"I want to start our life together properly. She's going to be my wife one day I may as well make it sooner than later." I told her confidently.

"Okay…" she said quietly.

"I know you're worried. I haven't been with Lidiya longer than a few weeks at a time, I get it. You think I don't know her, but I do. I've spoken her every night for three years; I know everything about her and she about me. We're not strangers Ariella. I love her and she is my mate, I have no doubt of that, just because we haven't been physical every day does not mean it's not love." I said as we reached my chambers, I wanted to change before seeing Lidiya and her family. I didn't want to be in my cloak, I wanted to be normal.

"And what about her power? Are you going to use her in the guard?" Ariella asked as I changed in my room.

"No of course not." I told her pulling on a sweater, it was winter in Italy, not nearly as cold as Washington but I had acclimatised, I was too used to the Italy weather that 60 degrees was freezing to me.

"What about her mother? She would be an asset."

"I am not using my future wife or her family to run the Volturi. If they want to help that will be their choice, it won't even be brought up nor will I ask," I told her sternly remembering the conversation with Lidiya on the beach of La Push three years ago. She had said I could use her but I still felt uncomfortable, I didn't want her or Ariella thinking I only wanted her here because she was powerful.

"Okay okay, I just thought it would be handy to have someone with instant death that's all." She said with an eye roll.

"My wife is not a guard member," I told her heading to the door.

"She's not your wife," she teased me.

"Yet," I said and left Ariella in my room as I headed to the private air strip outside the castle. They would be arriving within the next few minutes and I'd much rather wait outside than in my room with Ariella bombarding me with questions.

I could hear the aeroplane approaching and my heart picked up. I couldn't believe the day was finally here. The first day of everything. The first day Lidiya and I were not pressured by time or flights or responsibilities. This was it, she would finally be standing at my side, and exactly where she should be. The plane landed and it took a few minutes before the doors opened. The first out was Lidiya, she didn't even take the steps she just jumped, missing them completely and running full speed to me. I was smiling as she reached me and I lifted her into the air as I hugged her.

"Ciao amore mio," I whispered to her.

"Ciao," she giggled and pulled away to look at me for a moment. Her legs were wrapped around my waist as I held her; she leant forward and kissed me strongly. I had missed her so much I was scared I was going to break her with how hard I was holding her to me, but of course I couldn't break a moon pool child. She was stronger than me, something I think she forgot as she clung to me.

"I can't breathe love," I laughed and she loosened her grip and dropped her legs from my waist so she was standing.

"Sorry," she giggled. I kept her by me and she hugged my waist again, her head resting on my chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," I whispered into her hair.

After our greeting I finally looked from Lidiya in my arms to see Esther with Anelie and Tony exiting the plane. I was initially shocked seeing Anelie, it had been a year or so since I had seen her. She'd either be away with Tony when I visited America or she and Tony would be exploring Italy when they came here. Anelie was fully grown now and she was the spitting image of Lidiya, it was like looking in a mirror, only I could tell Anelie's hair was slightly shorter, Lidiya had kept hers long. As she came over to greet me I could also tell by her scent, it was muskier from spending so much time with her wolf.

"Hey Matthew," Anelie smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back. "You've grown," I teased.

"Yep. Finally caught up to my little sister," she giggled. Lidiya rolled her eyes as she pulled away. She kept her hand in mine as she turned to look at her sister.

"I may have been born after you but I've lived longer," she said and pulled her tongue at her sister.

"Good luck living with these two," Esther said to me. I smiled at her behind Anelie.

"I look forward to it," I told her looking down at Lidiya at my side. She smiled up at me and I turned to Tony.

"I have a partner to help me," I joked. Tony grinned.

"It's okay, I can handle Annie," he replied, Anelie looked up at him and blushed before quickly looking away. I wondered what their relationship was now, I think I'd have to ask Lidiya before I put my foot in it and said something wrong.

_They're not together yet_. Esther placed in my head. _The tensions killing me, their heads are just a mess to be in. Good luck with that too. _I looked up at her to see her watching Anelie. _Tony seems to be waiting… don't ask._ She said and finally looked at me.

_Great_. I mumbled before smiling at her.

"Well do you want me to show you your rooms?" I asked them.

"I'm going to head home. I'll see you girls tomorrow," Esther said and kissed Anelie's forehead.

"Why can't you stay here?" Lidiya asked her mother.

"There are plenty of rooms," I added, offering Esther a place.

"No that's quite alright. I have a home and I'm quite looking forward to going back to it. You will see me every day my darlings don't worry," she smiled at her daughters before kissing Lidiya's head. "This is your time, I've had you both long enough. You need to grow up now and live your lives. Your mother can't shadow your every move." Esther said to her.

"But we're not exactly ordinary mother and daughters. We come as a three," Lidiya said.

"I'm down the road Lidiya, you'll be fine," Esther laughed slightly, kissed her daughters once more and then Tony before leaving.

"You nervous to leave home?" I asked Lidiya.

"No," she replied too quickly. I chuckled.

"She's literally not even a minute run away." I reminded her.

"I know," she sighed; I squeezed her hand and led her back into the castle. I had cloaks set out but I didn't put them on until we reached the court room where I knew my guard were already lining the walls ready to officially meet Lidiya and Anelie. Most of them had met them before, after all they'd been here a few times over the years but this was the first official meeting as a resident of this castle.

"I'm so sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to put these on for the court. It's to show them that you're higher than them," I explained showing them the cloaks.

"We understand. We're Volturi now," Anelie grinned. I looked horrified at her.

"Not unless you want to be," I told her.

"Of course we want to be Matthew. We're here for your use. Whatever you want. You want the life and death twins, you have them," Lidiya told me pulling her cloak on like she was used to it. I smiled proudly at her.

"Very well," I said and pulled my own on. I didn't think I would use them often but maybe their presence alone would scare a few to cooperate.

I took Lidiya's hand once more and stepped into the room. My guard were talking between themselves as I entered; as I climbed onto the stage they fell silent immediately.

After introducing Anelie and Lidiya and then Tony they all went down to meet the guard personally. I decided to sit on my throne and watch the interactions below me, my eyes lingering on Lidiya the most. She was a true queen, she held the attention of everyone she talked to and my guard were in simply awe of her. I smiled. She'd fit in well here and for that I was grateful. I worried sometimes that I felt like I was living two separate lives, the life of Matthew Cullen in love with Lidiya Balev and the life of a leader, the emotionless, judgemental grandson of Aro but maybe I could merge my worlds, make them fit together so I wouldn't feel so lost in either. If Lidiya fit into my world maybe I'd get everything I wanted after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee Black<strong>

I felt like an emotional wreck. I couldn't believe as Isobel walked down the stairs of our house that I was saying goodbye to her for three months. My youngest child, my baby that I hadn't spent more than a weekend away from was travelling the world over the summer before her senior year in high school. She was seventeen and I could hardly believe it. I had so many worries, for her more so than my other children, she was beautiful and I worried she'd catch the wrong attention travelling. I also worried that she was human and that she couldn't protect herself. She was going with some school friends, no vampire or supernatural that knows her personally, just humans. She was beaming a smile at me as she came down the stairs with her last suit case.

"You look like you're about to cry momma," she said as she reached me, Isobel was taller than me by a good few inches. She definitely got her dads height. "Don't worry I'm going to call you every night and I'm going to Italy first remember? We have family there. Esther said she'd keep an eye on me remember?" she winked as she hugged me. I sighed. I couldn't believe my little premature baby was all grown up.

"I know I know," I sighed.

Little did I know at this point that I had nothing to worry about and that Isobel would stay in Italy for nearly the whole three months and integrate herself into the life of Jason, her future husband and the half-brother of Chantelle, in range of Esther and family at all times.

"Just call me please," I begged her.

"Every day," she said and kissed my cheek. Jacob came into the hall then from packing the car with Isobel's bags.

"Ready princess?" he asked. She smiled up at her father.

"More than ready," she said and went to hug him. Izzy had already said goodbye to her siblings and family, it was just me and Jacob to see her off. Jacob held his daughter tightly for a moment before letting go. I pulled her into another hug to try and stop the tears threatening to fall.

"Aw mom stop please," she begged.

"Sorry," I giggled and she smiled. Jacob took my hand as we walked out the house with Izzy. She went over to her friend's car and paused at the door, she blew us a kiss before climbing in. I sighed as I watched the car drive off. Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into his chest. His lips were on my neck, kissing me.

"It will be okay," he said against my skin.

"We don't have any kids at home anymore," I said and turned to look at our large house. "The house is too big," I said sadly.

"We have our grandchildren," Jacob reminded me. "Sophia's pregnant again. We have a new grandchild to fuss over, you'll soon forget about the empty house," He said and hugged me to his chest. "Plus we've never lived in an empty house. Like ever, imagine the possibilities," he winked at me. I laughed. He was right, before we were married we lived with my parents, after we married I fell pregnant with William and we stayed with my parents until he was born, then we moved into our own home. We always had someone there, whether it was our parents or our children. This was the first time in our married life that we going to be alone for more than a week. Isobel would be back in the fall but only until she finished school, she was adamant she wanted to move in with her best friend Ellie. She'd only known Ellie for two years but I was so happy that Izzy had found someone outside our crazy world to be friends with. Jacob and I agreed we'd let her move out when she was eighteen and finished her senior year. Isobel was the last to go. Tony had moved to Italy, Zac was officially living with Leah, Lauren with Nick; Sarah was with Nahuel and William with Sophia. My children had grown up and the achingly silent house suddenly reminded me of that.

"Do you think we'll have more?" I asked Jacob. It was the middle of the day and we were in bed, a habit of making most of the empty house despite the fact we both knew it would be empty for a while.

"Children?" he asked kissing my collarbone.

"Yes," I said.

"Do you want more?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't know about you but I could get used to sex in the day," he winked. I giggled.

"I don't mean now," I smiled. He pulled me against his side so I couldn't be any closer to him.

"I'm sure we will eventually." He said. "You're an amazing mother and it would be a waste to not give you a chance to be one again in the future." I smiled widely at him, I was glad he agreed to more. Not now, of course not now. I wanted to focus on my grandchildren and then my great grandchildren and my great great grandchildren but one day, I would want children again and to hear Jacob did too made my heart ache with love for him. I brought my head up to kiss him softly.

"Good," I said to him as I moved to sit across his waist. "So how about that honeymoon we never had?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Oh don't worry," He grinned as he flipped me over so I was on my back. "We'll get it. We've had our children, they've all moved out. This is where our time finally begins," he chuckled as he kissed my body.

"Hmm," I whispered and giggled as his fingers ran over my ticklish places.

"I love you," he said against my stomach that had barely changed since before my six children.

"I love you too," I said running my fingers through his hair.

"This; is just a new chapter," he reminded me.

"I know. A new chapter in our forever," I added as he continued to kiss me.

I wasn't even sure how many hours we had been there but I heard the door slam and I flinched slightly. Jacob groaned and quickly got out of bed to put clothes on.

"Honey I'm home!" I heard Kai call into the house.

"I thought we got rid of the kids," he said to me. I giggled and copied him as I climbed out of bed and dressed quickly into something simple. Jacob and I went down the stairs to greet his nephew.

Kai was Jacob's sister's son. We had met him a few years ago just before Billy's death and then again two years ago when he spent the summer in La Push. That summer he had activated his wolf gene without realising. He knew of the legends and when he went back home to Hawaii he phased for the first time. His mother was supportive and helped her son but his father was sick and dying, he didn't like what his son had become and almost disowned him. Rebecca told Kai that the best place for him would be La Push with Jacob and so Kai left his family in Hawaii and came to live with us, changing his name officially to Black and cutting himself off from his cruel father. He stayed with us for a year; he and Jacob became very close and were more like brothers than uncle and nephew. Kai became a part of the pack and was a lot happier here with his brothers. Kai moved into his own house, got a job and started to make a life for himself. He was often here and I was glad Jacob had a member of his biological family that he wasn't going to lose, at least not anytime soon.

"Yo bro, getting in there with the kids gone?" Kai asked Jacob.

"Shut up," he told him straight away. Kai laughed.

"Well I'm here to burst your bubble. We're going paintballing remember?" he asked him.

"Oh crap. Yeah I forgot," Jacob said and looked guiltily over to me.

"Don't worry, go have fun with your brother, I'll go find mine," I told him and went onto my tip toes to kiss his jaw.

"You sure?" he asked. I nodded.

"I need a little Eddie time," I smiled at him.

"Okay. See you later for dinner?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled, I kissed him one last time before he and Kai left.

I decided to surprise Eddie by going round. Both his daughters had moved out too and I now I knew how he felt. On the way there I was intercepted by my parents.

"How you feeling honey?" my mom said linking her arm with mine.

"Fine," I said truthfully.

"Jacob has been keeping her mind off it," my father answered for me.

"Dad," I moaned, my mom laughed at my embarrassment.

"Six grandchildren later, we know you're not a virgin Nessie," my mom laughed.

"Doesn't mean you can read my mind and find enjoyment in broadcasting it to the street," I said eyeing my dad, he just grinned.

"We're all heading off on a hunting trip. Want to come?" he asked.

"Is Eddie going?" I asked.

"No he's staying."

"Then no I'm going to go see him, I'll hunt with him later or something," I told them.

"Okay, well the whole family is going, so you gunna be okay over the weekend?" my mom asked.

"Of course I will momma. I'm not a baby anymore," I smiled at her.

"I know you're not," she smiled bittersweetly at me. "Okay well we love you," Bella added and kissed my head.

"Love you too," I said before kissing both my parents just as I arrived at Eddie's door. My parents took each other's hands and shot off into the forest to meet up with the other Cullen's.

"Eddie," I called as I let myself into his house. I heard a familiar laughing from the living room and my face lit up as I saw Chantelle on the couch with Eddie.

"Hey strangers," I said with a smile.

"Hey!" Chanti laughed.

"Didn't expect you to be here," I smiled at her.

"He's my brother too you know," she smiled.

"I know," I said as I came over to them. "Thought I'd come say hi. My house is empty, my husband's off with Kai and my children are gone."

"Izzy left then?" Eddie asked. I nodded and pouted my lip as I sat between my brother and sister.

"Aw poor Nessie," Chanti laughed. She had gone through this years ago. Both her children hadn't lived in her house for years.

"Shut up," I sighed. She smiled at me. "It gets better trust me," she said and hugged my arm, resting her head on my shoulder.

"We've kind of come full circle haven't we?" Eddie asked. I looked up to him for an explanation. "I mean last time we were all on a couch together like this, with no kids and no partners was when we were kids." He explained.

"Huh, yeah you're right," I said and his arm wrapped around mine and Chantelle's shoulders, Chantelle stayed hugging my arm and I rested my head onto my brothers shoulder.

"Do you think it will always be like that? Eventually we'll always be back here?" Chantelle asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so," Eddie replied.

"Me too." I said. Eddie and Chantelle were the first two people I ever loved as much as my parents, they weren't the last but we shared a bond that was stronger than siblings, and I knew it would go on forever.

"What if you go to Italy?" I asked Chantelle.

"Why would I do that?" she asked me. Both Eddie and I looked at her at the exact same time. "What?" she asked.

"Your son is there," I reminded her, "your grandchildren are going to be there eventually."

"I have grandchildren here," she reminded me.

"Totally calling it," Eddie said to me.

"I would say let's bet but I'm with you on this little brother," I said.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Chantelle asked. Eddie and I giggled knowingly before we changed the topic. Pancrazio belonged in Italy and I was almost positive that once Will and Sophia had finished having children and they grew up that they would return there. They were already there half of the year.

"So where is Chloe?" I asked.

"School," Eddie told me. Right she was studying to be a doctor now.

"Zio?" I asked Chanti.

"School," she laughed.

"Jake?" Eddie asked.

"Paintballing," I rolled my eyes.

"What?! He went without me?" he moaned. I giggled.

"He went with Kai," I told him.

"Oh right, my replacement," Eddie joked.

"He's not your replacement! You're still Jake's best friend," I told him.

"Sure I am. I used to be the one he did everything with, now he has _Kai._"

"He's been through a tough time," I reminded him.

"I know," he chuckled and kissed my head. "I'm only kidding. Im glad you and Jake took him in. He's a good kid."

"Do you think he'll be around for a while?" Chanti asked. I shrugged.

"Until he imprints I guess. Where ever she may be, but I hope it's a while away. It's nice for Jake to have him around, especially after losing Billy," I said.

"So what do you want to do for a few hours before our other halves are home?" Eddie asked me and Chantelle.

"I'm thirsty," I mentioned.

"Me too, I can't remember the last time I had blood," Chantelle mentioned.

"Hunting it is then," Eddie smiled and jumped off the couch, he held both his hands out for us to take one each and I giggled as he pulled me off the couch.

I kept my brothers hand in mine as we left his house. We took off running into the woods and I was smiling as the wind hit my face. It had been a while since I had ran like this. Chantelle and I were at full speed, Eddie at probably half I wasn't even sure but he wasn't complaining, he ran at our speed with us until we reached a herd.

"Wanna play?" he asked us both in a whisper. I grinned at him.

"Marco," I grinned. He smiled and shot off.

"Polo," I heard my brother and I made my way around the herd to find him. As children both Eddie, Chanti and I made a game when we hunted, it was like Marco polo but we changed it around to make it into a hunting game. We weren't allowed to scare the herd but we had to get to each other first. We had a mile radius around the herd and if we don't catch the other person before herd is scared off we lose or if the other gets caught they lose. The penalty is the smallest member of the herd is theirs whilst the other two share the rest of the herd. Eddie was forbidden to cheat and had to stay out our heads.

"Marco," Chantelle called next.

"Polo," I heard Eddie call right across the clearing. I quickly grabbed Chanti's hand before she went off running.

_You head that way. Im going to call marco from the right side of the clearing, you catch him on the left._ I told her, she nodded and took off running.

"Marco," I called when I was along the right side of the heard.

"Polo," Eddie called.

"Marco polo!" Chantelle called and I ran to see Eddie sighing and Chantelle grinning standing next to him.

"Nessie and I get the biggest," Chantelle called and ran for the herd. I giggled as I followed her; we fought for a second over the biggest before I finally won. Eddie took his deer and Chanti and I finished the rest.

It was strange playing this game again with my siblings, it felt like old times. I felt like I was a teenager again, that it was before any of us were married or had kids or had things to worry about.

"Cheer up sis. It's always going to be like this you know. No matter how old we get, where we live. You'll always be my sister, so will Chanti," Eddie said to me.

"You're right. We'll always be together somehow," I smiled.

"And I'll always tease you," he grinned.

"And I'll always annoy you," Chantelle added with a smile.

"And I'll always love you no matter how annoying you both get," I added looking between them with a grin. They both grinned back.

"Here's to the rest of forever." Eddie said holding our joint hands in the area.

"That's not cheesy at all," Chantelle laughed as she took my spare one.

"He wouldn't be Eddie if he wasn't cheesy," I laughed.

"You're right," Chanti smiled.

"Oh you love me," Eddie said as we headed back home.

"Forever," I teased him before we reached civilisation and the start of the rest of our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I was originally going to have more of a Cullen central last chapter but I really wanted to get the old sibling bond between Eddie, Chanti and Nessie back in the story for the end. I thought since Forever Legends doesn't have these three in it and it has all the Cullen's I had to make the most of having them in the same place. Forever Legends will have plenty more Cullen interactions so please don't say you wished you saw them more in the end of this :) you saw Edward and Bella, I added that especially hehe.<strong>

**Thank you to EVERYONE that ever read this story/supported me through this trilogy and series for the last five years. I seriously love you all so much. I will be working on Forever Legends next and I will always be around on Twitter! (-BellaNessCullen). **

**Epilogue to come after this chapter! **


	55. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**Year 2060**_

My name is Brooke Esme Cullen-Black I am the middle child of William and Sophia Cullen-Black. I was the middle of five children and I just turned seventeen. My life was crazy right now, I had given birth to my daughter only five months ago. Kiara Isla Lily Cullen-Black was everything to me, she was my daughter and although she wasn't planned I didn't regret her for a moment. I was the first in my family to have a child out of love and I feared I would be judged but my family were only supportive, my grandparents, Renesmee and Jacob more than anyone. They helped take care of Kiara all the time, they let me go out with my friends and study as much as I wanted by taking care of my daughter.

I guess you could call me the rebel of the family, something I have been told I got from my aunt Lauren, she was the middle kid as well I guess it's what happens when you have both younger and older siblings. I have an older brother and sister, they are eight years older than me, Ashton and Phoebe were inseparable and always have been. Ashton phased when he was eleven and became the alpha of the pack after my father stepped down last year, he chose to phase, something my grandfather Carlisle was unsure if we could do as Immortal Humans. It was later confirmed when I chose to phase and so did my little sister Emilia. Phoebe never phased but she was always Ashton's shadow, that was until Aaron Uley phased. After the twins my parents wanted another child but had trouble conceiving, until I came along. I was born in 2043 and I was named Brooke Esme Cullen-Black, I guess I was the 'problem' child, something that seems to run in the family as the middle girl always seems to be the trouble maker. I was told I took after my aunt Lauren in that way. After me was Emilia Renee, she was born two years after me, and although im closer to Emilia in age than Phoebe we sort of clashed, her personality is so different to mine and we argue a lot. She was still my sister though and I would die for her, just as long as I don't have to deal with her drama. After Emilia is Charlie Carlisle, he's five years younger than me and was named Charlie after our great-great-grandfather who died a day before Charlie was born. The death of Charlie was heart-breaking in our family. He had lived in the Cullen mansion towards the end of his life, he couldn't do much. He lived to 86 but was immobile towards the end. I remember being a small child and wondering why everyone was so sad the months following his death. My grandmother Bella in particular, I didn't understand back then that it was her father, her father who was the last connection to the human world for her. My parents stopped after Charlie, I wasn't sure if it was because of the death in the family or they simply only wanted five kids but that was us, the alpha's children, the second generation of the famous Black children.

My father's five siblings didn't all have kids so we didn't actually have that many cousins, there was Isla and Lily, my best friends in the entire world, they were Aunt Lauren and Uncle Nick's twin daughters, born not long after me. We were all Shapeshifters, we even had our own little pack separated from the main one, I guess you could call me the alpha but we didn't view it that way, we were just three best friends. I was just bossier I guess. My other cousins were Oscar, Tyler and Jonah. They were Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jason's sons. Oscar was Emilia's best friend, they were always around each other and the two youngest boys were best friends too. My other cousins were through my mother, my uncle Matthew had two children, well did have. His son Benjamin was my only living cousin on my mother's side, he lived in Italy with my two uncles and my aunts. My other cousin was Allesandra but she had died when she was six months old, I had met her when she was a baby and I remember hoping we'd be close friends but she was taken from us way too early. My Italian family was distant, although I know they didn't mean it. It had only been nine years since Allesandra died and I could hardly blame them for not making the effort. They had their own things to deal with. Here in La Push I had plenty of family to go around and although they aren't officially related we grew up with a lot of the wolves children too, Jason and Erin Uley's son Aaron spent a lot of time with us as children, or I guess you can say my older siblings, when he was thirteen he phased and imprinted on Phoebe, making him at our house every day from then on. One of my close friends was Harry Clearwater's son, Ollie. A lot of my family thought he was the father of Kiara, and whilst I wished he was biologically her father he was the closest thing she had to a dad. Her real father was a jerk and an idiot. My parents weren't even aware I was dating anyone until I fell pregnant and I never revealed who he was out of embarrassment and also because I didn't want anyone tracking him down. He didn't deserve to know his daughter. Kiara loved Ollie and I knew as she grew up that he was the only male outside her family that she would need in her life. Even if we weren't together he promised to always take care of us and I trusted him completely.

The family was growing, year by year. We weren't the first generation of the Cullen's and we wouldn't be the last. My daughter would carry on the name as would my nieces and nephews, my cousins and brothers and sisters. I wondered if one day those carrying the Cullen name would have any idea of their vampire and shapeshifter past or if the story will fade through the generations.

One thing I knew for sure though was as the Cullen family expanded and their influence in the Volturi grew one thing was evident:

_The Cullen's will be forever._

**The End.**


End file.
